


Sinful: Merrals

by darkalley_rambler



Series: Sinful Beings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Other, POV Multiple, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Stomach Expansion, Torture, Transformation, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 204,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley_rambler/pseuds/darkalley_rambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the lives of the innocent, a dark being intrudes. Into a quiet mountain town, a predator's plots are weaved. Into the fate of humanity, a dark turn encroaches. The end is nigh and it begins within one home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharon Snared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, curious reader. I'm Darkalley, and I am terrified of my own work. Probably not exactly informative for you, not in a good way at least, but I'd like you to start this little nightmare of mine with a good idea of the face I was making throughout it's writing cause I don't think it's actually bad. Depends on your tastes. It is a story that doesn't coddle it's characters. Several times in the writing, I could both see and hear my characters raising their fists onto heaven, shacking them uselessly as they demanded why. Then, cringing, I set another event in their lives in motion. The story, the rules of a world I tried craft from both sides of sanity demanded it.
> 
> It can read like smut. It is definitely my first wack at erotica. Don't expect realism. It can even read a bit like romance, like a curdled version of star-crossed lovers. I'd call it horror, but it stampeded out of my mind and refused to stop trampling me till it was at least a whole story. Or part of a bigger story. Time will tell. I intended this to be the first of two parts surrounding the Merrals, possible more stories later given reception.
> 
> I originally posted chapters elsewhere (currently up to ch 14), but I'll still be releasing this on the same schedule here. So hopefully every Thursday mornings here in the US, unless writer's block strikes ... like about now actually. Weird fact, for the folks who don't write, writer's block extends to editing and I find that even more frustrating. Anywho, I do try to edit this slock, but I don't get on with English (despite being a native speaker) so I humbly ask forgiveness for errors and ...weirdness you might stumble across.
> 
> Generally, sorry for the weirdness. Now, to see if a mob runs me out of here.

Mrs. Merral opened the front door to her country home and carried in her groceries into her spacious living room. Placing them on the entry table, she extracted her mail from one to sort in the warm sunlight coming from the door's little window. Many were bills. A few were junk.

One was not. There was no stamp nor any addresses written. Her own name was the sole writing upon the white envelope, in a fine cursive pen. Staring at her own name sent a hand unconsciously to the knot in her stomach. Just what she needed, she grumbled to herself, another letter from the nut-job. Opening a drawer in the entryway table, she filed her latest letter evidence into the secret box for them. The junk went in the trash.

Taking up her bags once again, she deposited the bills on the coffee table for later woeful enjoyment on her way into the kitchen. The big glass doors that made up one of the kitchens walls faced the same way as the front door, the same light brightening the white tile. Releasing the last of her burden on the table, she stretched. Something caught her eye, a shadow on the table.

Taped on the glass doors was a letter. A closer look revealed a little unassuming box on the ground below the intruding letter. Sighing, she put away her groceries while ignoring the furthering invasion of her life by some horny punk. Food found its temporary home and Sharon had to turn around to face the latest intrusion. She walked over to retrieve it.

She paused. The letter was inside the glass, as was the box. The freak had gotten inside? She listened hard to the silence inside her home. She almost smiled when it became clear she wasn't about to be jumped. Home invasion was something the cops had to take seriously.

Ripping the letter from the glass, she looked for her name again. The writing was different, blocky and hard pressed into the paper. The wiggling letters reminded her of her children learning to write. That wasn't a pleasant thought, as there was only one word on the letter.

> **_Death_ **

Frost crept up Sharon's spine. Every single letter so far had been weird, but in a horny teenager's prank way. Complementary jest on her body, rosy prose about her smell, and other nonsense a boy who hasn't learned to properly flirt might try. This wasn't bad flirting, this was a threat. Her eyes kept reading on their own, finding the rest in the usual fine cursive.

> _ Hopefully I have your attention now. I am quite hurt such a luscious woman as yourself has been ignoring me and tossing my letters in the bin. I have put a lot of effort to find the words to capture your most desired attention. _
> 
> _ Well, maybe more than just attention. Surely some bedroom companionship would be welcome. Your husband spends so much time away. I would be delighted to entertain you in his absence. _
> 
> _ Oh, my condolences for the health of you and your children as well. I left you some medicine. I'm sure you’re distrustful of my gift but please take it, for your family's health. At the very least, do not toss the box out just yet. After all, your family's stomach cramps and lightheadedness are a mystery from what I hear. _
> 
> _ Antibiotics not working, I'm informed. In fact, Sherry should have collapsed at her school by the time you read this. No, no my sweet. Don't run away just yet. She will be fine, for now. My medicine will bring her back to you. _
> 
> _ Now, I'm sure you wish to move your heavenly ass out the door, so one last piece of advice from your “admirer”. I wouldn't mention any of this again. The poor officer before was so terribly heartbroken when his mother almost passed on so … tragically. In fact, I implore you to mention this to no one. Not yet. Affairs are after all the most fun under the cover of “darkness”. _
> 
> _ With admiration. _

The letter hit the floor and Sharon broke into a run. Her children were in danger from some crazy stalker!

The drive to the school was a blur, full of crazy driving and hasty phone calls. The more she thought about it, the more she was certain that sleazy letter-writer was leaving stalking far into the dust. Her phone calls did not go well.

The school nurse was surprised when Sharon burst into her office not twenty minutes after making her own call, but Sharon explained it away as best she could. The homemaker was sweating bullets and not just from fear. She was becoming shaky and weak, her body some terrible mix of dry and slimy.

There was still plenty of fear seeping from Sharon. Sherry had collapsed at lunch.

Fighting down her terror and speculation over what could be happening to them, Sharon began to coax her groggy daughter out the office. Catching the nurse's gaze, Sharon forced words out of her parched throat, “Can I take my other children home with me?”

The nurse glanced at the clock before nodding, “Not much time left anyway. Mike and Mia was in here earlier looking pretty sick. This is one nasty stomach virus going around.”

Sharon blinked dumbly for a second before nodding. Maybe that was it, just a simple bug going around. A sleazy stalker would take advantage of that, right? Some prank to make themselves feel all powerful at her expense?

Laboriously, Sharon got her family gathered in her van with the help of the school nurse. Driving with extra care, Sharon worried more. She was seeing spots, the veins in her hands were visible, her head didn't want to hold a thought, and now, somehow, she was feeling strange urges to drive her van into random people. She was getting aroused imagining them breaking on her bumper!

All her life, Sharon had never thought of herself as a violent person. Stomach bugs don't put thoughts in your head, she knew, as she contemplated the implications. This had to be poison. Or a drug! Her children lolling in the back, she pulled the box out and made out the writing on it.

> _ The illness will spread to your son and oldest daughter, but the taint will stay clear of the youngest and purest, for that flower will wither quickest of all. _

In the rear view mirror, Sharon glanced at her Sherry, with her twin tails of red hair coming undone and her father's leaf green eyes fluttering. The girl looked to be perspiring in buckets, worse than her older siblings.

Paranoia gripped her. The last few days had been sniffles, bellyaches, some puking. The doctor had said they would be fine. Sharon hadn't even been sick until that letter showed up. That letter had done this. Letters were not something doctors could cure.

There was her pleading phone call, Sharon remembered as she tried to keep the van on the road. Her family's welfare may very well be in the hands of a poisoning stalker and now she couldn't risk looking for help. Officer Duncan, the policeman who said he couldn't help her without more evidence, had indeed nearly lost his mother last night. Nearly lost her because Emily Duncan had been mysteriously mugged on a well lit evening on the right side of town.

Poison in our veins and death threats against anyone who helps us, Sharon's aching mind chided as Sharon tried to think of another way out of this. There was only one way forward and she got her family home in hopes it would work.

After a dreadful evening of caring for her children while keeping herself upright, she prepared the bottle in the box as instructed. One bottle for one pot of stew. She fed it to her family, minus one and hoped she wasn't making a dreadful mistake.

Her son Mike, the spitting image of his father with brown hair but darker green eyes, had seemed to be the sickest by dinner time, but he managed to keep it down as his head hovered directly over the bowl. Sharon could have sworn she could see every beat of his heart in his neck.

Mia, her oldest daughter, had seemed almost fine but Sharon knew the teenager too well. She was like her stubborn father; too proud to admit she was anything but fine. Behind her great length of red hair, however, she kept closing her eyes as if to save energy. When her blue eyes made a rare appearance, they were blood shot. Her freckles were almost indiscernible on her flushed face, which normally were as pale as Sherry was now.

Her sweet Sherry. Any other day the girl was so tanned from all of her running around outside. Tonight, her head was on the table and she tried to feed herself without shifting. She was white as a ghost.

Her only remaining child was not there. Sharon had to find an excuse not to have little Sue around for dinner, so she sent her to a friend's house. Convincing the other mother that Sue would be fine had taken some doing, but the woman relented when Sharon told her that food poisoning wasn't contagious.

The fact, unfortunately, was that Dr. Callean didn't have any new answers when Sharon called. More antibiotics was the best the overpaid bitch could do. Sharon had chosen her last option then. Insanity.

After dinner laced with the dubious medicine, she shepherded her children upstairs and to bed. Nauseated herself, she sought out her own rest. She was too tired for much else.

Head pounding, she saw herself in her big bedroom mirror. At the moment, she didn't wish to be the woman looking back at her. Her brown, nearing black, hair didn't have the normal waviness but hung slack past her slender shoulders. Arms wrapped around herself and lifted up her breasts, still firm after breastfeeding four children. She smiled at that. Further down was a narrow waist, a pleasingly round hip, and curving long legs.

The other her smiled back and agreed that she had been lucky. At thirty-eight, she still remained beautiful. It was hard work, but between the struggle with kids and daily training, she had managed.

Her blouse and bra fell next to her feet. The Sharon in the mirror puffed out her proud and firm chest. She couldn't even make out the scars anymore, her 'enhancements' a rousing success. Except with her husband, mirror Sharon argued, whom it was she had her double-d breasts enlarged for. Mick was still gone most of the time. Gone and Sharon was sure screwing other women.

The Sharon in the mirror grew redder in the face. Her jeans and panties joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Sharon looked for her nightgown. She wanted to retain her firmness, even if her husband didn't seem to care.

Her friend shook her head 'no' and Sharon's mind drifted off. The image of her husband with some hussy left her clouded mind, replaced with him as he was on their wedding night, clear as the other Sharon licking her lips. Her hand went down to her crotch, cupping herself firmly.

The queasiness seemed to disappear, but the fever grew and spread everywhere. Rubbing slowly, she remembered the cruise, her husband, and that sleepless night. She spread her lips and inserted her middle finger.

She sighed deeply. Her insides churned and she rubbed her clit, trying to keep pace with her husband, trying to recreate his crotch motions with her hand. Her finger gained speed like his impatient screwing had. Another hand was churning her left tit too, a poor replacement for his mouth.

Her hips began to sway back and forth. She inserted another finger as he shot his first load and kept pumping until he softened. Her friend in the mirror smiled back, now in Sharon's bed. She was licking her lips. Both of them were too hungry for the memory of soft kisses and playful flirtation. They needed him back inside. The two Sharon's lifted themselves onto all fours as they relived his renewed vigor. Her tits swayed with her as she struggled to keep him from making the bed squeak.

Sharon's body was on fire from lust and illness. Her fevered mind was back on that ship and rejoiced at both remembering and experiencing her bridal release. Her friend enjoyed it too, her tongue visible as it writhed around her wet mouth.

They had not cried out and Sharon was relieved she hadn't woken the kids. Too tired to fetch a nightgown, Sharon slumped down into her blankets and slept.

Two days passed before they were better. Her husband was home for one of those nights and he spent it caring for all of them along with their youngest, Sue.  Monday came and he was off again, to Mexico this time. Sharon's children returned to school.

The homemaker stood in the front doorway with another load of groceries, sorting her mail. She was relieved that there had been no more letters from her stalker. Maybe he had gotten bored, she hoped. Maybe it had really been just food poisoning.

There was a shadow in her kitchen, the shadow forming a man sitting calmly at her table. He was sitting at  _ her _ kitchen table sipping coffee from  _ her _ husband's mug while scanning  _ their _ magazines. She was indigent. Angry. She dropped her bags and went for her phone.

She was afraid. Was it poison that had made them ill, ferreted into them somehow? Was a policeman's mother hospitalized because Sharon had opened her mouth? Her musing broke when she saw her finger on the phone's one button. She dropped it. She couldn't risk the police here. Who knew what he might do? What he had done already?

The phone did nothing. She picked it up. The signal indicator showed her as out of range. Looking at the alarm system, she saw it was off as well. No, not just off but as if it was getting no power.

Sharon slowly returned her gaze to the kitchen. He was still there, seeming to be cloaked in his own shadow in a brightly lit kitchen. The only thing she could clearly make out was a narrow line of white, revealing a toothy smile.

A deep voice escaped the smile, “Come over here,  _ dear _ , and let us talk. Of the present, past and future.”

Would the security people send someone when she didn't pick up her phone? Did he poison them again? Could she still make it to her van? If she screamed really loud, would she be heard? What if they were poisoned again, would rescue just mean death? Would 'poison' be enough for the doctor to treat them this time?

Sharon didn't know what she should do. The right answer slipped away from her every time she tried to grasp it, a wrong answer gladly letting her take hold every time.

If she played along, she would learn of that right thing she should do. She'd find out his plan, no matter the price, and save her kids. Her groceries dropped to the floor, all but one savage hope left in her heart. The voice beckoned again and her feet began to move her forward on their own, taking her to a fate she couldn't get around.

Passing the coffee table, she noticed the dark, earth coloring of his hair. Skirting the chair, the shadows brightened to reveal not red clothing as the homemaker had guessed but worn-looking metal plates tinted the color of dried blood. In the light upon the tile, she saw past the plates to rough undyed wool clothes underneath and the huge frame of his body. Placing a hand on the chair, she made herself look toward his face. His skin was callused and tanned dark, like he rarely spent any time indoors. His nails were black, she saw as she sat down as far away as she could. Black, curved, and cut to be imitation claws.

A bellow-like throat clearing made her raise her eyes to his. Her last savage hope wavered as his eyes seemed to assure her that she was not seeing things. Narrowed as they were in glee, his impossibly sky blue eyes had a light; a light from a candle's flame.

Sharon wasn't too religious, but she knew this was a monster. More importantly, she feared he might actually be a devil, sent to punish her family.

Her eyes began to dart about, taking him in. Very real claws instead of nails and a cruelly built face. Tall frame, huge muscles under hard-used armor, inhuman eyes. He was watching her, her scrutiny making him happy. He was smiling, enjoying this.

“Such pretty eyes,” he said, a huge voice whispering across the table, “I like the way they dance. Trying to … understand.”

She gave a low yelp, as if he had slapped her. His voice had a low growl like a hungry beast. Sharon felt herself tighten all over, readying to flee, “What do you want?” She had to stay, it was probably the right answer.

The stalker looked away to ponder her question. His eyes scanned to the front door over her shoulder. “For today, I would like you to go over there and pick up those foodstuffs. Cook me something. A lot of something. Do not worry about any of it going to waste, I am a very hungry … man.”

She forced herself up and back into the living room. His gaze was on her, her fear whispered, boring into her nether regions. Bags in hand, she returned and began to cook.

As she did, he talked behind her in his too big whisper, “It is regrettable that I have made you and your litter ill recently. You had to understand me, my sweet, so I have given all but the man and runt among you a little poison.”

That loud whisper wasn't anything coy, Sharon realized, but his way of being threatening. Looking back, she saw his toothy smile. He had to keep talking. Her remaining little hope needed her to say something, to learn how to get her family away, “Thank you, mister, for giving us the antidote.”

Chuckling lightly, the stalker made a face at her, like he was trying to look amused, “You misunderstand, luscious. That was no curative, that was another poison. It nullifies the other before taking up its own work. You shall receive the original again; very soon in fact. They both work the same way and they both … linger. The more you take, the more of the counter you need. Each growing stronger in your blood each time.”

The little hope in her chest flickered and he laughed loudly at whatever expression she must have made. “Do not worry, my pet. You will be fine. I would not waste my newly claimed properties by letting them die. I am not that … wasteful.”

“What you've ...” Sharon began, having to swallow bile to finish, “What you've claimed?”

He looked her dead in the eye, the light in his eyes glowing brighter, “Yes my pet, you and yours are mine. I do not care what title you address me as, so long as you do so properly as my … thing. Lord, Master, Duke, does not matter, as long as you understand that you are mine. I claim more than just you and your litter, but others. Soon, this whole valley will be mine.”

He raised a hand to stay what she was about to scream, “I know you do not understand. Know that you have no need to. I am the owner of this place now. That is  _ final _ .”

Turning back to her absent minded stirring, she tried to ignore the whispers that his eyes had returned to her groin and rear. She prayed that the nut wouldn't rape her. She corrected herself, the devil. Even if he was human, there was no trace of humanity in him. If he beat up that old lady, poisoned a family, and intends to take up a lordship by such brutality, then he had to be inhuman.

Sharon tried not to get too close as she set his food in front of him, but her bending was obviously giving him plenty to see. She regretted her sundress then and wished he wouldn't stare down her top like that.

He waved her back to her seat as he moved the bowl and spoon aside. Picking up the pot with his bare hands, he drank from the pot directly. Stalker or not, Sharon wanted to call out to stop him, but the cry died in her throat as she watched. Neither the burning hot pot or scolding stew seemed to bother him.

She thought it barbaric till he removed the pot from his mouth, giving her another creepy grin. He put the pot down hard which rang empty. Sharon wrestled her fear as she listened to the metal clang. The heat would be a problem for anyone, but maybe a nut wouldn't care if they cooked their own throat, being deranged and all. That wasn't the case; seemingly unharmed, he didn't even appear to have gas after chugging down four gallons worth of stew.

The creepy smile lessened as he turned his attention outside. “I will like it here, but we have reached the last of your amusements for me today. I must tend to other new holdings.”

He stood up but paused when Sharon cleared her throat, “Why would you do this? Even if you somehow took over the town, the outside world will find out. They'll come to rescue us. They'll send the army if they have to!”

Her words didn't seem to move him at all. He smiled his creepy smile again, but his teeth seemed sharper this time, like a wild animal. “I know, and I have planned. Understand this, my luscious, that I have no need of fear. The only thing I need to do, is make the time to handle it.”

Striding over to the glass door, he paused after thrusting a door open hard. His voice had a growl again, a hungry one, “I will be here, at the time you call noon. My food is to be ready when I arrive. When needed, a new 'curative' will be your reward.”

He glanced back at her with his evil eyes, “Always give the runt the least amount, for she will now need it. Also, I would like something sweet, my sweet, after my meal. Make sure that, whatever you prepare, it includes your own … honey.” His leer showed his meaning as he smirked. “But if I should find something displeasing, you will regret.”

The stalker left her home and Sharon wept. She pulled out her phone, to call a doctor, anyone, for some other hope. Remembering she didn't have a signal, she moved to her purse. Her phone beeped, as did the alarm system in the living room. She examined them as she held back tears. They were working fine. Perfect even. Her phone hadn't missed one call, no one noticing her house had been broken into. She texted her doctor's office. When they didn't respond, she wept harder.

Pudding. Strawberry shortcake. Glazed donuts. The next three days went by with him strolling into her kitchen from seemingly nowhere at exactly noon. He would sit at the table and wordlessly dig into her food. Finished, his frightening grin pointed right at Sharon, he ate his sweets.

The pudding got compliments, but he said that the 'ingredients' weren't at all fresh. He told her to make fresh honey for him from then on, offering to watch if she found it convenient. She got the message.

The next two days he watched with delight as she raised her skirt and added his fresh honey. Sharon's blush lasted for hours after. Both times he gave her even more compliments before relishing his treats. Finishing his dessert, he would simply stroll off with a simple thanks.

For a blackmailing devil, Sharon conceded, he was at least polite. The police were still useless note takers and the doctor still overpaid proscription writer. Both days the cops parked outside her house didn't even see a thing while their doctor merely adjusted Sharon's medicine. Again.

An Internet search revealed the new pill was an anti-psychotic.

The fourth day, her husband had been home the previous night and almost gotten a wild time. He listened to her plight and angrily promised to make his own calls, stroking her hair and comforting her. She didn't need comforting, she needed him. Sharon needed to be intimate in front of him instead of that devil. He was exhausted and only lasted the opening round.

Instead of Mick's calls summoning help, she sat alone with the devil as he enjoyed two turkeys. Sharon had quickly learned to provide enough food for a small regiment for the devil. The meal also had various vegetables, soups, and a few types of sandwiches, but the greens were ignored. In the center was a small pound cake fresh from the oven. She licked her lips.

Without a nighttime release, she knew she wouldn't need long to add the 'honey'. That, however, was a horror in itself. She knew that damn creepy grin would be all the wider.

Her eyes rose from the cake. He had finished and was using a small bone to clean his teeth. A grin and nod told her it was time. Pulling up her skirt and biting the hem to hold the fabric up, she rose up from her chair and braced herself on the back the best she could. A clawed hand put the cake in the seat.

Sharon hadn't bothered with panties. Later she would slip some on, but for now they would only hinder. Her finger found her lips easily and for a moment brushed along them, enjoying the difference between smooth skin and pubic hair. Arranging herself directly over the cake, she gritted her teeth and tried not to dwell on her embarrassment.

Her fingers spread her lips and began to rub the sensitive flesh underneath. She was already wet and itching to be done so she slipped a finger inside to fuck herself. A few strokes later, as her fingers moistened, she inserted another finger. Sliding deep and fast, Sharon hoped to be done soon. Her thumb flicked at her clit.

Hips swaying to her finger's rhythm, her large breasts bounced along in time. Sharon regretted her surgery right then. Her blackmailing stalker was grinning as he stared at them. Something cold hit her face. Opening her eyes, but not staying her fingers, Sharon looked down to see another button from her shirt pop off; then another and another.

Her massive artificially endowed breasts were flopping outside her shirt, the bra covering only their lower half as her soft chest sought freedom with every upward bounce. She adjusted herself over the cake, intending to cover herself. Her hand instead pulled the bra down.

She hadn't realized just how steamed her loins were, she realized, as she began to pinch and rub her breasts. She really needed this, she confessed to herself. Between her breasts she could see her juices dripping from her soaked hand onto the plate.

Her ears were full of her loud gasps and her cheeks burned, but she couldn't stop. Even though the cake had what the devil wanted, she still couldn't stop. Not till she got what  _ she _ wanted.

The vague replay of her and her husband's vacation drifted away from her, replaced by a simple need to get off. She knew the devil would come for her eventually. Her mind was full of that future. Her vagina gave a sudden, powerful squeeze on her fingers and pleasure racked her whole body. Looking down, she could see the stream of her cum pour over her hand to fall on the plate below her.

Something in her demanded more but her body couldn't go on.

Just enough sense remained with Sharon to grab the plate before her legs gave out. Her breath was ragged and she felt the guilt worm into her. She had accepted this for a moment. She looked at the plate and the drying 'honey' she had put there herself. The whole plate was thickly covered. Her seat was slick.

The devil rumbled his throat. On rubber legs Sharon stood and carried the plate over.

Wide sharp teeth filled the devil's smile as he praised her, “Very nicely done, my luscious pet. I am certain this will be the best sweet yet.”

She handed over the cake and he tore into it with his bare fingers. His eyes rolled back in delight as he finished it in a few bites. Watching, Sharon still had no sense of how he ate so much. He even licked the plate clean, to her surprise.

Contented sigh escaping his frightful visage, he stood and stepped toward her. Patting her shoulders, the devil rumbled, “A very scrumptious lunch, my sweet, and a sweet to kill for.”

Before she could react, his hand was up her skirt and a finger dragged the length of her lips. He plopped the finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment. With that toothy grin and a rumble, he whispered in her ear, “Sweetest sweet yet, my sweet pet. My gratitude.”

A toothy grin later, he was out the glass door. Sharon stood there looking out into her front yard, where useless police eyes didn't see him or her breasts now fully exposed to the sunlight, her thighs sticky with her cum. If prompted, she was sure they would give her more pitying looks reserved for the insane. Not even her husband had seemed to really believe her, she thought.

The world was blind to her plight and to whether she hated or loved it.

“Forgive me god, but if he is our punishment, then I'm beginning to like what your punishment is doing to me.” For the first time since she was fifteen, she prayed for guidance.

On the table waiting for her was her family's curse sitting in a bottle. Her second reward.

 


	2. Sharon's Transmogrify

The homemaker had begun to think someone had heard her prayers, as the devil in red armor did not return over the weekend. Which was good, she told herself. She didn't want her children seeing what he made her do.

Her children had questions about the cops sitting outside but Sharon fibbed past the truth. They didn't need to hear her horror story. The doctor saw them all again and congratulated them on their return to health. Sharon wished their regular doctor could see them, but Dr. Callean was still the only one available.

Something seemed to be pressing Sharon into a trap and she felt the next time she saw that stalker, the trap would close for good. If only he was her only problem, but then maybe his poison was what was making her strange. Her husband, silly crushes from TV, and other innocent fancies were usually her targets when she pleasured herself.

Now it was a blackmailer, every time and often. Sharon had never felt so consistently horny in her life. The doctor hadn't been able to help with her libido either, despite all her note taking.

Monday came and with it came the scum who had somehow wormed himself into her fantasies. Nervously she watched him walk up the now vacant driveway and into her kitchen. He sat and smiled at her hungrily. Three large pans of lasagna were her answer to the smile.

He did something then that sent a shiver crawling up her spine. He just sat there, grinning at her with his sharp teeth and hostile eyes. Sharon was relieved he was staring into her eyes and not other places. Not as relieved as she would like, but still relieved.

This devil didn't usually shun food for any reason. The opposite in fact, which made his disinterest in it worrying. Trying to ease her growing discomfort, she tried to grin back. She thought she did a fair job of it, but the devil continued to stare.

She would have to break the ice it seemed. She cleared her dry throat, “So, can I ask your name?” Sharon was getting tired of just calling him 'devil'.

He didn't break his stare. “Name? I do not have a name appropriate for anyone to call me yet. What would you like to call me? Husband, Master, Owner, Lord?” He grinned wider, his teeth seemingly sharper.

Sharon almost flinched. He was playing mind games and from his stare, the devil wanted an answer. She remembered that German video her husband had made her watch when they were first married. He hadn't gotten any for a month after. What did he call the guy in it?

“Would you mind if I called you Dominick?” she asked, not having any trouble calling him a code word for a sleazy German who liked going both ways down sex street, any sex street. It took more than a few roses for her husband to save their marriage.

The devil eyes narrowed gleefully, ignorant of her thoughts, and seemed to roll the word in his mouth. “No, it has a nice sound, like dominant.”

“I'm glad you like it, Dominick.” She fought to keep her mental joy at finding a way to strike back down, even if in vain, off her face.

“I also like that look in your eyes. A flash of hate mixed with disgust. I wonder what the name means,” he growled, letting the words trail off as he tilted his head at her. Her blood went cold. Smirking, he finished, “No matter, another way for you to squirm so pleasantly like you do, my pet.”

Her heart sank. He seemed to have some way of reading her like a book, no matter how she tried to control herself. She had masturbated before he had arrived, hoping to keep herself from repeating her last shameful 'treat' but she felt herself flushing again. The memory of that sleazy video merged with her rising heat and she heard herself talking, “I'm glad you like it, Master Dominick.”

She would have jumped out of her own skin if she wasn't already feeling so subdued, if she wasn't thinking about the things in that video had done to them by someone wanting to be called 'Master'.

The newly dubbed Master Dominick crowed out loud, “Even better, luscious, even better! A fitting title given your service.” He pulled a dish of lasagna closer and dug in a fork. The fork paused halfway to his mouth.

He looked at her again and she stared back. Sharon felt she was being appraised and her subdued mood couldn't hide anything anymore. Her horniness was burning away her fear and anxiety. She found herself staring back expectantly. She didn't care about getting this over with, just getting to some pleasure. Her face was burning and she was keenly aware of her nipples rubbing uncovered against her dress, the air against her exposed pussy under her skirt. His eyes stared back bright, like they were the only light in a dark forest.

What was happening to her?

“Now you have a name, of your own impatient devising, to call me and willingly acknowledge yourself as my thing. The time has come for you to attend my wishes and pleasure as such,” he whispered loudly, “Do you not agree, my pet?”

He wanted something more than watching her play with herself, she trilled inside. Disgust battered at the thought, revulsion at her mind's eye, but she nodded anyway. Whether she was happy or not, she had to please him till she found a way out for her family. She whispered back meekly, “What do you want me to do?”

“Since I have enjoyed your honey, I think it's time you enjoyed my seed. Come under this wooden thing and pleasure me while I eat,” he commanded. His fork resumed its course as he watched Sharon lowered herself. He smiled around the fork, teeth biting into the metal.

As she crawled between his legs, she could hear his fork against the pan. He was eating much slower than usual. The bastard is taking his sweet time, she thought, leaving me plenty of time to enjoy myself. This time she did jump at the thought and bumped her head. She ignored the pain and crawled ahead, something hot driving her limbs.

There was plenty of light from the glass doors under the table. Taking a calming breath, her twitching hands sought out his clothes. First was the metal plate that extended and bent to protect his crotch. She wiggled it free of the hooks and strings attaching the piece to the neighboring plates. Below the metal plates, there was metal loops laced together with a length of leather string attaching the crotch section to the rest.

The smell of sweat was strong and she tried to brace herself for more as she fiddled with the wool underclothing. He must sweat a lot in this, she thought as she unlaced the wool cloth. At least his bulge didn't look much bigger than Mick's, she thought. The cloth was parted by her hands and she got a look at his manhood.

He was still getting hard, she realized somewhere between wonder and horror. She brushed her fingers along the shaft and gripped it lightly, filling the meat fill and harden. Watching intently, she stroked the devil's monster till a hard foot of cock pulsed in front of her face, frightfully thick.

“Do not fear going a bit wild,” Master Dominick's voice growled above the table, “In fact, I insist.”

Sharon's mouth had gone dry and she desperately tried to lick moisture back as she took hold with both hands. She stroked her new Master vigorously. Getting a good rhythm, she adjusted herself and opened her reluctant mouth to take in his massive head. Her tongue made contact.

Her tongue on his penis was like someone kicking her in the head. The mere touch sent her pussy into overdrive and her juices rolled down her leg, her nose flaring to breath as much smell as she could get. Sharon had only known her husband, but even she knew this wasn't right.

Those thoughts dimmed when he shifted forward, pressing himself into her mouth. Sharon heard herself moan loud and welcomed him into her, sucking at it furiously. She adjusted again, leaning her body into his tasty penis.

Her throat could let the girth of the penis in now. She removed it and coughed surprised, but as soon as she recovered she had him back in her mouth. She sucked him down to her tonsils again, wanting all of her mouth tasting him.

She couldn't explain it to herself. Sharon had never been so lustful in her life. It wasn't the size. The penis terrified her more than anything but she couldn't deny her internal stirring, the yearning of her taste buds, or her pounding heart. She came up for breath then dived down the shaft again. Her left hand was still jerking the shaft, but now the right sought her Master's balls. Her husband liked this, so she thought he might as well.

When she found them, she felt some unknown thrill in her heart. They were proportionate to his cock, so large in fact she could barely hold both in her hand at the same time. Caressing them, she sucked harder, needing to taste him with every inch of her tongue as it raced around the shaft.

When she came up for air again, she began to stroke him with both hands again as she tried one of her own favorites. Licking his balls, ignoring the hair, she pressed her lips around one to suck on, then the other. Her tongue was greedy for more and she pressed her jaw open wide, getting both in. She felt the pulse of his building climax as she savored both orbs filling her mouth.

She released then and she savored them more urgently, groaning into his testicles. When she felt her own loins relax, Sharon returned her mouth to his penis. Bobbing on the mammoth shaft freehanded, her hands ripped her shirt open and began to obscenely fondle her breasts.

Sharon found herself way beyond the pale of her morals, but she was feeling too much everywhere to pay attention to that. His penis seemed to be the tastiest thing she could remember.

His penis was twitching in her mouth, close to releasing. Slobbering, she needed to know how he tasted. She couldn't go on and her lips fought to stay in contrast as she pulled away, making a loud slurping sound. She was panting, trying to recover as she watched his penis twitch. He was almost ready to feed her something good, she could sense it.

She had an idea, something fun her husband liked to talk her into back when they had made love regularly. She wanted it so bad then, she screamed when her head hit the table. She didn't have enough room! She wanted it so bad though and laughed happy when his chair slid back. She latched onto his midsection without a care to look up.

Pressing herself under him, she smooched his fragrant penis with her big breasts. Running her hand between her wet lips, she used the juices to slicking her breasts before pressing in on his foot-long pole. She actually giggled in delight as she saw his penis grow a deeper red, stretching out between her fleshy slicked breasts even more.

Sharon's moans drowned out the sound of the fork above her. She quickly gained speed as she stroked him with her breasts. Her itching tongue sought out the penis head, slathering it with more juices. She was pleased to hear him moan aloud, though it had a decisively withheld sound.

Quicker she went, her breasts blushing around his penis. Her breath was coming in short gasps, her next orgasm building. She let her mouth leak more saliva to increase the wonderful wet feeling of his hard penis violating her bosom.

She was there again! Her insides felt like they spasmed violently and she came under him. She felt her cum pool between her legs. “Save some for dessert, luscious,” a voice above chided.

Sharon was on her back, panting as she tasted his precum in her mouth. Relishing the feel of her privates, she let herself feel wonderful. She was really enjoying herself, she realized without any disgust. No guilt, only pleasure. The Master's penis twitched up and down expectantly, seeming to command her up and to task.

She rose to the occasion. Returning to her deep throat position under the table, she held her mouth open to catch his penis. He moved his seat in and she greeted him with her happy mouth. She knew she had to be as red as a schoolgirl. Once she got the rhythm down again, she worked his penis further down her throat, as deep as she could. She sucked and fondled his balls. She would sometimes run her fingers through his fur like pubic hair.

She could feel the drool dripping from her chin. Her breasts flew up and down with the force of her movements. Those huge balls jumped and Sharon cheered inside as she slid the head of his penis back to her lips. She stroked him firmly as he released. She was afraid he would whelp, but instead his hand found the back of her head. Sharon wasn't allowed to escape.

The instant his orgasm hit her tongue, her crotch felt like it exploded inside. Half-aware, she felt her mouth fill with his cum instantly and pour out. Swallowing in panic, she sucked down as much of the nutty tasting cum as she could but she quickly began to lose much of the sticky substance.

Removing her mouth, Sharon jerked him off as he kept coming, his flavorful cum falling on her breasts and face. The sheer amount boggled her mind as her large breasts and face were painted.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders and brought her above the table. She was too dazed to pay them much attention, her inner walls still twitching and releasing. Somewhere dishes hit the floor and wood pressed against her back. She couldn't concentrate on any of that though, as her hands idly spread his cum all over the front of her body.

When she finally came to, she felt something worming inside her. Sharon felt great again and squeezed back in thanks. A small orgasm shivered through her, the last her body had to give. The something went wild and she looked down.

Master Dominick's head was burrowed between her legs, his tongue licking far into her to lick her juices in swirling motions. She was in heaven with a devil for a lover.

His wonderful tongue retreated and she felt it replaced with something else. Something more spongy. She sat up to see what it was. He had her spread and was wiping the cupcakes she had made for him along her lips, absorbing her juices.

Mindlessly running a finger through the goop on her breasts, she watched as she enjoyed his treat. “Thank you, Master Dominick.”

He smiled before eating the last cupcake and growled, “You are welcome, sweetness but my time here comes to an end. And you must attend your litter soon.”

A pat on her spent sex later, Sharon was alone. She supposed she would have to clean all this up soon, as well as herself. Maybe he would want more next lunch time? She could only hope. Sharon wanted to argue with herself about that hope, but the other one she had been holding onto just didn't seem that important anymore.

She saw a bottle on the table. Picking it up, she laid back down to enjoy the afterglow just a little longer. Feeding herself her devil Master's cum, she read the label on the bottle:

You will not need this dose.

It took a second before realization struck her over what the second poison was. Despite the risk, she wanted more but he was gone for now. She smiled to herself. Sharon knew he would be back, back and willing to feed her more.

It was a rat race to get everything cleaned up and smelling fresh again before her kids got home, but Sharon managed. Her husband was soon home as well, to her surprise. She tried to rein herself in, but the rest of her household seemed to notice she wasn't as thrilled to see him as usual.

It was a tense night for everyone except the usually attentive Sharon, who kept daydreaming. As much as she knew it wasn't like her, how it was wrong, she already felt herself wish for her devil's next visit. The whole night, she repressed her blush. She went to bed early, wishing to speed along her next lunch encounter.

Sharon had the oddest dream. She was talking with another her. The other her was younger and dressed up for church like she had when little. The other her was talking about being faithful and how she should shun the serpent of the Devil.

Sharon yelled in her dream, “Leave me alone! Why should I be faithful to the scum I mistakenly married!”

“It's all good to regret it now,” her younger self responded bitterly, “but you promised what you promised. You have children. Be their mother, not the tramp to the legions of the Devil.”

“I'm not a tramp,” Sharon screamed out, “I'll serve my Master. He treats me well, doesn't he? He makes me feel good, doesn't he?”

“He's a devil,” younger yelled, the older yelling back, “He's my devil.”

“God sent him to punish you,” screamed the younger. The older her, the lonesome her strangled her nagging shade and demanded, “Is it wrong to find good in my punishment?”

“You have a husband! Get your joy from him, not the devil!” Her shade commanded as Sharon clawed at those terrible clothes, weeping aloud, “At least my devil sticks around!”

Bleeding, her shade shot back, “Your husband does important things. Let him work and wait for him to return. Isn't that what you wanted to do when you married him? Has that devil's taint blinded you?”

Sharon lashed out, growling. Thrashing her shade again and again, she rumbled, “I don't care if I can see, as long as I have his company. He made me his, but he never yells at me or leaves me alone for who knows how long. He is where he says he will be!”

Her broken shade croaked, “So you'll sell your soul for some mating and company?”

Sharon roared, “Yes!” Her teeth found the shade's throat.

Waking in a cold sweat and a mouth full of a coppery taste, Sharon looked around her dimly lit room. She appeared to have slept awhile. Her husband was next to her, asleep. Everyone probably was, she guessed. She felt alone again. Cold and isolated, hungry for the warmth of someone.

“Do not fret, my beauty. I am here with you,” a growling voice rumbled into her ear.

Sharon jerked onto her side and saw a dark shadow squatting next to her. The voice and shape of the shadow told her it was her Master. “Master Dominick, I'm so glad to see you. I … what are you doing here, Master Dominick? My husband will find you out!”

“He already has,” Master Dominick whispered aloud, his growl predominating his speech.

She twisted around to see her husband's head turned toward them, a reflection of dim lights in his eyes tell her he was awake. She gasped and tried to sit up between the two men but Master Dominick put a hand on her shoulder.

“Calm yourself, luscious,” her Master instructed, gently, “Just because all the fool's senses are with him and his mind screams, doesn't mean he can do anything. He can only thrash pathetically inside his prison.”

Sharon was allowed to sit up and she looked back and forth between them. She felt terrible, both for feeling so elated to see her devil in her bedroom and knowing her husband would know the truth now. She bent over and kissed her husband on the forehead. “I'm sorry you had to find out this way.”

Her lips went cold against his flesh as she began to see things. A blond, a redhead, a waitress, a schoolgirl. Her anger built as she saw her husband fucking them all, that sportsman grin on his face. She heard them asking about a wife. He responded each time about a cow back home with knockers the size of melons.

Lucky, they would call him. He was now, he would reassure his whores. She saw them in cars, planes, a church, a cabin, a wedding, endless bedrooms and living rooms. She saw this very room, when it wasn't theirs.

“I'm sorry I broke my word,” she hissed past her anger, “But I always knew you broke yours first, you bastard. Why my sister, I'll never know,” she sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Why all the tramps, Mick? I don't even know what's in my own body because of you. What trash is in me, Mick?”

Her husband raged behind his staring eyes, unable to answer.

“Come here, my pet, let me make it better,” Master Dominick promised her with his growling voice. Sharon fell back on him and cried. A clawed hand pawed her hair, “Now, my sweet, let all your pain out and conquer it. Let your wounds bleed all the bad blood out.”

She turned around and clutched onto the armored shoulders. With wet eyes she looked up at her Master, “You won't leave me, will you Master? Even though he spoiled me? Please say you won't. Please say you'll take me wherever you go, wherever you want to claim for yourself?”

“Of course, my beauty. I have nothing to fear from what he could … carry. You shall be my pure pleasurable bauble, in my pocket wherever I go. I take it you have healed, knowing you are mine now and will belong to no one else, ever?” He stared down at her with his glowing savage eyes, demanding her binding to him.

“Yes, Master. I mean that, you are my Master. Do with me as you wish and I'll be happy. Just don't leave me behind,” she cried, holding onto the armor on his arms tightly.

“Of course not,” he growled above her, his obvious joy at her words sending a shiver through Sharon. “But now that you are mine in your entirety, I shall reap my crop.”

His tongue found her mouth and tingly flames burst in her mouth, driving away the cold copper taste with comforting warmth. Her tongue flicked about to dance in the flames with his. Their kiss broke and the devil smiled, “You are mine now. Know that you will not be alone in my possessions.”

She licked his chin, “I don't care, as long as you're with me.”

“I shall take any female I want,” he whispered loudly.

“As you deserve, Master,” she breathed, licking his lips. He had so much to give, Sharon could share. As long as she was with him, she could share.

“My mates will bear children, even you,” he snarled, a hand running through her hair.

He'll be in me, she thought. Soon, tonight, I'll have my Master in me. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation, “I'm honored.”

“I shall have more mates, even from here,” he roared, his teeth sharp like some great predator.

She was licking his exposed teeth, swirling around the saliva that dripped over them. He could eat her or fuck her, she thought. Would it be so bad, her daughters having a wonderful Master like him? Sharing her Master with her own girls?

She shared his hot breath and groaned under the weight of the growing heat deep inside her, “I'll give you everything I have, even my children.”

He smirked and growled next to her ear, “Indeed. Everything here is mine. Time I enjoyed myself.”

Fuck her. He was going to fuck her. Sharon cooed, “Yes, Master.” She didn't wait, but pushed him back so she could stand up herself. Her smooth linen nightgown brushed down her cold flesh on its way to the floor.

They were kissing again, her tongue lashing back fiercely against his. Her mind was wild in elation. A thought broke through her lust and she pulled away, “Sorry, Master, but what about my kids? My husband when he moves again?”

Her Master smiled his toothy grin, “Your children sleep peacefully, no sound will rouse them. As for your former mate, he will remember nothing till I allow it. For now, let him witness.”

Her tongue found his mouth again, her hands blindly fiddling with his armor. His clawed hands found her breasts. With past experience in mind, she quickly untied the layers of metal and cloth, freeing her Master's full length. At first, Sharon was content to jerk her Master with one hand and run her hand about him.

Her patience didn't last and she dropped to her knees, reluctantly freeing her hard nipples from his handling. The flames in her tongue leaped through her body as she sucked at the tip of his penis, lapping up the precum that drooled there.

Her body was reacting similarly as that afternoon, her insides churning at the taste of him. As she enjoyed her own reaction, she looked up at her Master. He seemed to be unaffected, but highly bemused by her. Sharon readied herself and swore mentally to hear her Master moan in earnest. She would know she did a good job as his possession.

With a deep breath, Sharon took in half of his penis, sucking hungrily. Her tongue licked the head about her mouth. Outside, her hands vigorously flew up and down the remaining length. This time when she looked up, he looked genuinely pleased. Sharon smiled around her mouthful and began to take him deeper.

Once she got down enough for the head to probe down her throat, Sharon began to work her head along as fast as she could comfortably. A claw scratched her hands, removing them and placing them on her breasts. Sharon smiled again, grateful for her Master's thoughtfulness. She worked her own breasts, knowing he was watching and growing more aroused. His penis twitched so much she nearly lost it several times.

Sucking him till she was blue in the face, Sharon had to finally come up for air. Stroking him with both hands, she recovered her breath while sucking on his testicles. His hand pushed her forehead backward and her Master shoved in his penis into her mouth. A hot gush poured out, puffing out her cheeks. Gulping, she smeared the plentiful spillage on her breasts as the lonesome cold fled her body.

Suddenly, her Master robbed her mouth of him and she was falling on the bed, her head landing on her husband's stomach. Hot tingles on her skin told her where her Master's cum landed, on her belly and legs. Sharon was baking in her own personal heat as cum all over her warmed her tingling skin.

She felt his wonderful tongue attacking her mound, swirling inside her. Her clit was being teased, her lips pressed together against the tongue. She locked her legs around his head as her dripping insides sang 'wonderful' over and over in her mind.

Turning her head to her husband, Sharon watched his eyes flicker as she panted her heat at him. She fought words out, “Sorry, Mick. Sorry I had to have a Master to feel loved. Sorry that you know now what it's like to have your spouse step out. At least he's more man than you, eh?”

She smiled wider as her first orgasm gave her Master a treat, “He's going to fuck me and I'm going to try my hardest to see that he enjoys himself. He will at least praise me for trying. Keep me close cause I put in the effort.”

Grabbing her tits and groping them in circles, she breathed more angry, horny air toward Mick as she groaned at her Master's attention. “See these, Mick. I got them for you. I know you like being dirty and kinky, so I thought I'd make myself more so. I hoped you'd stay home now and then to fuck me with these things. Love me more for them.”

“You went for tramps instead,” she hissed, her love for him drying up, “I have my Master and I'll be happy to be his sex slave. His horny possession. All cause you couldn't be bothered.”

Her groans became yells, rising in pitch and volume, screaming as more of her cum hit the bed sheets and her Master's tongue. Even his odd ability to suck down tons of food couldn't keep up with her release, much of it dripping onto the bed, soaking it.

Sharon fought her daze and raised her head to see her Master standing between her spread legs. He smiled down at her, “The time has come, my mate. Be fruitful for me, lustful for me, and bear my offspring. Demon offspring.” His voice became a confident and pleased growl, “Yes?”

“Yes, my Master,” Sharon answered his confidence, eager as her dripping privates.

“Good,” he growled, hungry. Her legs were mounted on each side of his head. Sharon reached down and held herself open for him. His head meet her lips, the contact stoking the fire there. Sharon was breached. She cried out at the top of her lungs. There was pain.

There was also joy. Sharon felt herself stretching and pulling at the mammoth penis as the first inch went in. Her Master was easily wider than her husband or any of the toys he had managed to convince her to try. As another inch went in, she felt him widen more in his hunger for her. Another went in and Sharon rocked her hips toward him, eager for the rest of him.

Her arms were squeezing her breasts as hard as she could now as she threw her head back and forth. The feeling of her Master entering her was the most intense she had ever felt, sans the arrival of her children. Where that was painful, this was so lustful, beautiful, and wonderful it brought tears to her eyes.

She managed to gain control over herself and looked up at her Master. He no longer seemed as human as he had. His cheeks and jaw took on a feral look, eyes wild and furious as he continued to slowly push his way into her. His face was so clear, even without the bedroom lights on. She looked around, seeing some other light had cast perfect illumination over the room, not just her Master. Another inch went in and she marveled at whatever was happening to her.

“I don't know how I'm taking all this in, but don't stop, Master! Your possession wants to take all of you!” Sharon screamed, bucking into his advance, “I want you to feel as wonderful as I can! Please, I'll take as much of you as I can, Master Dominick!”

Her Master didn't grin. With a mouth full of carnivorous teeth, her Master called out, “You will, my pet, you'll know all of me. You will remain just as sweet, luscious, for the next time you know me.”

He grunted as another inch went in slowly in, “You'll remain tight, delicious, lustful and so much more! Know this, my beauty, I will not allow you to bear mere half-breeds!” The last inch went in.

Sharon called out in joy, but was cut off as his penis retreated before slamming back in. She felt the pain of such forceful sex, but it seemed less than it should. The dick remained and she squeezed her pussy muscles around his shaft.

“Luscious, you will bear me offspring with full demon blood, because soon you will be a demon yourself,” her Master exclaimed in a trumpet roar.

No pain left in her, Sharon enjoyed the sensation of such fullness, “I'm not going to be human anymore?”

“Yes, you are still part human now, but your body is already more malleable. My full entry should be proof enough of that, my sweet,” he growled, nipping her calf. She felt the little cuts, but found herself cooing at the foreplay. He watched her flesh refuse to bleed and growled approvingly, “Cuts, stabs, even my stretching past your old uterus no longer need give you fear. You can heal them like me, or in this case,” her Master gave her another forceful thrust, “be immune to them.”

Her Master paused and Sharon opened her eyes. He was watching her, listening to her mewling wordless as she wiggled on him. Sharon smiled back, having made him clearly happy. He smirked, “But know you will never have my strength or power. You are mine, thus have no need of them.”

“I wouldn't want them,” Sharon cooed, “I just want this feeling, as often as you would graciously give it to me, Master.”

The devil grunted, satisfied with her answer. He moved her legs to his hips, allowing Sharon to wrap her legs around him. Getting a hold of her waist, he pulled out and thrust back in again. This time, however, he kept repeating his thrust, hard and deep into his new possession. His grunts filled the bedroom.

Sharon's own moans joined him, overjoyed to experience him inside her properly. She forced her hips to meet her Master's thrusts as she fondled her large breasts, pulling them counter to her bouncing body. Her breasts were feeling almost as tingly and good as her crotch.

“You will remain beautiful for decades to come,” her devil promised her, “Beautiful and luscious, bearing me offspring all the while. You will be the mother of the demons returning to the world of humans, all others trembling at our fury!”

His penis was pumping away at her so fast now that their hips were blurs. Her Master bent down to taste her mouth and neck as he thrusts pushed her deeper into the bed.

All at once, her Master pulled himself up, his shaft pausing at her deepest point. She felt the explosion of cum hitting her insides. The cream of his demonhood sent her into spasms, her own cum spurting out of her hole with his as he pumped into her with renewed fury. So much cum had been released into her that the copious excess just splattered out.

She wanted him to cover her again and she wiggled about, trying to get her mouth to work. Her Master, with his mysterious ways she thought, must have noticed as he pulled out and stroked his tip along her lips as he came more. Warm effervescent tingling spread over her belly and breasts. She gasped wordlessly as her Master's penis finally ran dry.

Thinking it was over, she almost sighed, but her Master's clawed hands grabbed her waist and flipped her over, forcing her on all fours. He forced himself back in and began to hammer her powerfully again. Sharon's face dropped to her husband's stubble as she moaned and thrust back as hard as her Master.

Sharon lifted her head a little and looked down at her husband, “We never got this wild, did we Mick? I don't guess we ever will, unless my Master wills it.” Her hatred of her cheating husband curled her lips, feeling the full joy of her revenge and lust.

Cum spilled into her again, but she was already full. Her kind Master must have remembered her preference and he withdrew, the spraying cum landing in her hair and on her back. No sooner had the last drop landed that she was again moved, this time into a sitting position. His penis, covered with her cum as well as his, filled her mouth and probed the back of her throat. She sucked and fondled him happily.

Looking up, his fang filled mouth was wide open and she could see the white had left his eyes, replaced with a dark red. Both were aflame, almost literally. Another demonic load of cum went down her throat. She pulled his penis free and bathed her face in cum, feeling it drip down her face and onto her chest.

This time she pushed the demon onto his back. Her Master allowed her, shifting himself into a comfortable position in his armor, as she straddled him, feeling her legs chill against the cold armor causing goosebumps to run all the way to her nipples. Her Master put his hands behind his head and let her do what she wanted.

Sharon did just that. Spreading her lips, she took hold of his penis and lowered herself down the shaft. She squeezed every inch in welcome. Once she felt his furry pubic hair, she leaned back on her arms. As she took up a brisk rhythm, she felt her Master's satisfied hum through her crotch and gasped at filling herself so full of him.

Opening her eyes, she saw her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She took in the image as she fucked her Master. Not blushing all over like she felt she should, her skin was pale as a ghost. She looked almost otherworldly. Her nearly black brown hair was swaying violently around her shoulders as it stuck at odd angles for all of her Master's cum in it. That was common for Sharon at the moment, her face, neck, shoulders, breasts, and most of her stomach appeared to be completely covered in the demon's cum. Sharon thrusts became more hurried.

She was becoming a demon, she thought, this seed is going to make her a child. She would serve her Master. Often, she hoped.

Staring at the mirror, she watched herself atop a demon and completely covered in his cum. She never would have imagined herself here and now, riding the penis of someone she would call 'Master'. She was slamming herself into him, wanting to feel more release, wanting her husband to feel more anger.

Sharon was wailing like a mad woman, barely able to think of anything else. The tightening of her slick inner walls on her Master shattered the dam holding back her lust, spilling her love juice all over her Master's manhood. She reached down and dipped her fingers in the cum, bringing their fluids to her mouth. She bucked atop him, her back arching as the mix of their honey sent wild sensations through her mouth. The swollen nipples of her big breasts pointed high in the air, bouncing slower as she calmed down, letting her Master enjoy her.

As her lust built up again, a thought came to her. Sharon repositioned herself over his top half, her breasts swaying in front of his face. Her cum covered mouth smiled at him, hopefully both lustful and serious, “Master, can I ask you something?”

He growled in such a way that a horny shiver went up her spine and nodded for her to continue.

“I know I'll carry your child and sleep with you whenever you like. I look forward to the later,” Sharon moaned, “I imagine you will want to do the same with my daughters when they come of age, but what of my son? What will you do with him?”

Her Master's smile never left, but his demonic eyes seemed to wander off somewhere distant. “I am unsure. I must first test him to see where his talents lay. Fear not, my protective luscious, be a worker, fighter, or caretaker of my females, he has no need to fear me. As long as he obeys me and does not mate where he does not have … permission.”

Moving quickly atop him again, her loins squeezed her thanks into him as she tried not to moan so she could talk, “I have one request, Master, if you wouldn't mind hearing it.” His satisfied grunt gave her permission to go on. “When you first take my daughters, may I be present? I wish to … ah, yes! … I wish to reassure them! I want to see each of them become a woman!”

“I will have to consider it, luscious,” he growled, grabbing her hips to guide her as his cock pulsed bigger inside her, “I might have you attend. It would make for a good show for you, making your performance later more pleasurable for me. Besides, I might have you give them pointers, or maybe even … participate.”

She lost it then. The floor of her second story bedroom was creaking loudly as she drove herself into him as fast as she could. The wet sound of their fucking became overbearing, drowning out their moans. She began to cum, trying to bring him off at the same time. His balls slapping her ass told her a moment later that she had, his cum joining hers. She came to a halt above him.

More moan than sigh escaped her lips and she looked at her Master apologetically, “I'm sorry, Master Dominick, but I don't think I can go on anymore. My vagina is becoming raw. Would you like me to suck you off for a while.”

The devil seemed to consider it, “No, you have done a good job already. I would find it hard to believe you wasn't bred already.”

“Likewise, Master. Let me clean you up at least. All that cum will leave your clothes soggy,” she offered. He nodded, smirking.

Sharon lifted herself of his cock and felt a great amount of fluid built up inside her spill out. Hurrying, she hopped down to where she could get her head over his crotch. She slurped greedily at the pools of cum in his armor and clothes. His exposed skin was licked clean next then his still hard manhood. She sucked first then licked the stickiness away, leaving even her Master's pubic hair clean.

Filled with sadness that her night with her devil was coming to an end, she did up his clothing and armor dressing her Master smartly. Her sadness gave way to hope he would be back for lunch. She would make him a huge cake, topped with her honey. She couldn't stand waiting as they stood up.

Her breast was squeezed and his glowing eyes bore into hers, “Very well done, luscious.”

He left. From her bedroom window, she watched. She knew she wouldn't see him walking away into the night, knew it in her gut. All the lights were still off after all and there was no moon, but she waited and watched anyway for a while before turning away.

The sun was still a few hours away. Mick had returned to dreamland and would wake later with no memory of tonight. More accurately, he wouldn't be able to get to that memory till her Master decided to let him. Sharon marveled at what the demon could do. He had said she would not receive his power or strength, but she still found herself wondering how much she would be able to do when she became more like him. Would she just be a mate or would he give her other abilities to better serve him.

The homemaker had her pride. As she looked down at her husband, seeing the cheating bastard's peaceful face, she felt that pride bloom. She had no faith to keep with him anymore. She didn't have a choice with her Master, but she still chose to belong to Dominick anyway. Anything to no longer belong to this slut scumbag. She would be her own woman from now on as far as he was concerned. Until her Master came for her children, she would still act the wife for them, but only then.

Mick was on his own now, like she had been.

The cum all over her was still moist. An obscure but pleasant benefit of being a demon she assumed. She knew she looked like someone had sprayed her with a hose of goop and she remembered thinking how enraging it must have been for Mick, to see so much of another man's semen on her. Taking her away from him and doing a better job than he ever did. The thought warmed her.

Even sleeping there like some angel, she couldn't get enough of her memory of his anger and pain but she still felt sorry for him. Maybe later she would ask Master if she could fuck him. Sharon had always taught pity and mercy to her children, the least she could do was show it to her husband.

After all, she no longer felt the fear of losing him, so she could put her foot down now and make him stay away from the tramps. He would do it, she knew. His job wouldn't allow much scandal and he so loved being a powerful man with his job.

She could have done this before, Sharon considered, but she needed someone. She had always needed the company of others, her biggest weakness she guessed. She swirled the cum in her mat of pubic hair. This issue was now solved.

“Well, Mick,” she sneered at her sleeping husband, “I guess it's a whole new world, for the both of us.”

Her nose brought the sweet smell of lovemaking to her attention. The room was full of it, stains as well. Her Master had reassured her that Mick wouldn't notice. All she had to do was keep the kids away. Easily done, she thought.

Moving to her bathroom, she blinked after turning on the lights, adjusting to real light. Stepping into the spacious bathroom, she admired herself in the mirror. There were definite benefits for a woman being a demon, she thought. Her skin had returned to its mild tan, a few freckles still noticeable through her 'facial mask'. She could tell her breasts were perkier too, the pain they usually caused her back gone. Plopping one last finger of cum into her mouth, she decided it was time to be clean. Sharon stepped into the shower, ready for the cleansing warm water.

From her shower, she put off another look for demonic changes in her body and climbed into bed. She snuggled in her blankets as far away from Mick as she could and dreamed.

She dreamed of the cleaning water that had removed wonderments and of a feeling of renewal. She dreamed of the soft bed and rising the next morning, of beating her children to the kitchen. Cooking her family a wonderful breakfast, smiling for what felt like the first time in a long while. Pleasant moments with her children, even tender moments with her husband who lingered longer than he should.

More joy entered her dream, her husband's words telling her he would be moving temporarily to D.C. for fifteen months, of how he had been chosen to head up his company's lobbying department. She dreamed of being genuinely proud of him, forgetting for a time the wounds he had inflicted on her. His face, so confused at being rebuffed once the kids were gone. Her dream left him horny in the living room, unappealing to her, as she went grocery shopping.

A cake covered in honey filled her dream, her dream self questing to gather the perfect lunch for her Master. She dreamed and yearned for him, sitting on her couch in a now empty house. She dreamed of a bright future.

A clock by her TV chimed loudly, rousing her from her sleep. Sharon bolted up from the couch, wide awake. She found the clock, it was one in the afternoon. Insides sinking, she knew she had failed her Master, their bright lunch gone before it had arrived.

She didn't know what he was going to do to her.

Walking slowly to the kitchen, she hoped he had left having found no lunch and her sleeping. She came into sight of the kitchen table and she froze in place. He was indeed in the kitchen. His form was much like when she first saw him, in the same seat and wrapped in his own shadow. She approached the table and took the seat she had taken when they first met.

This time, his eyes were closed and his head lowered. “Tell me, my pet,” he growled, “What do you do when your litter misbehave?”

Fumbling with her hands, she answered her Master meekly, “I send them to their rooms to sit in a corner. Or in my older kids case, I take their car keys and computer monitors.”

His growl dropped a pitch, “And when their transgressions are worse, when they go against your rules too many times.”

Sharon bit her lower lip. She responded even more quietly, “I spank them.”

“You have disobeyed me. At almost any other time, I would lop off the head of anyone who so much as looked at me wrong. You, female, have left me …  _ hungry _ . I have things to attend to and very little time. Make something quick.” His growl grew deeper as he talked until he commanded her to action with a snarl of some mad dog.

Rushing to her fridge, Sharon pulled out anything that looked like it could be made in a hurry. Leftovers went into the microwave, cans of soup simmered, and part of a leftover roast rewarmed in the oven. She hurriedly made sandwich after sandwich between dings and stirs, placing every finished plate carefully in front of him with drinks. He didn't leave plates full long, obviously showing her how slow he found her.

A small mountain of plates built up on the table. Soon, he finished all the food Sharon could find and appeared content. No, Sharon corrected herself, he looked less hungry for food. His smile was still nowhere in sight and his eyes were still red. He stood up and fixed his red stare on her. Sharon didn't dare move.

His voice was not that of a wild beast when he spoke to her, but still retained some inhuman fury, “Not as good as I expect from you, but it will do. You will keep your head. I suppose, since you are new to my belongings, I can also overlook not having a treat. That, however, is the end of my tolerance. You must still be punished.”

Sharon didn't have enough time to whimper or run. Her Master came around the table and closed the gap between them effortlessly, his clawed hands grasping her neck cruelly. He walked into the living room, holding her in the air as he went. Reaching the couch, he dropped her over one of the couch arms so that her ass was in the air. She began to sob to herself, knowing what was next.

His claws found the crotch of her blue jeans and ripped a large hole right where her opening was. She whelped as the claws gave her shallow cuts.

“Know this, my female,” he growled above her, “Like you spank your children, do I hurt you. Learn as they did, not to defy or fail me.  _ Ever _ .”

She wanted to respond that she wouldn't, beg him to spare her just this once, but her vagina's scream cut off her air. His penis didn't even wait for her to adjust to his size, bottoming out forcefully in one push. As he slammed into her, she could feel rips inside herself. Her blood leaked, both external and internal. She could still die, she realized, even with her head still on.

Some new feeling started to spring up, something feral inside her waking. Sharon felt anger at herself, outrage at her own injuries. Her blood stopped leaking from her wounds and she felt her pride build, pushing her body to mend.

His brutal fucking was painful, but Sharon knew now she would survive. She heard her weaker self crying and bawling, but her feral self kept her being together. She felt his hands slapping her rear hard. The slapping and fucking went on and on.

Sharon ran out of tears. Her lust, so plentiful before, would not ignite leaving her insides barely wet, adding to her torment. Clawed hands abandoned the spanking. One squeezed and pulled at her nipples and the flesh of her breasts, adding more pain. Another hand grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling back her neck.

She knew she was being raped. She saw the terrible thing happening to her as if she was standing in the room watching. There was no consent in this, not even the false choice given by blackmail. She questioned her loyalty to her new Master. Before, she would have left her husband for him, but to replace scum with a rapist? With one who would hurt her both physically and mentally, were Mick had only hurt her soul and pride?

I would lope off the head of anyone who so much as looked at me wrong, she remembered him saying. Sharon could only guess that this was his way of saving her from herself. Slowly, the homemaker came to terms with the thought. If she messed up in the future and caused her Master any pain, he would kill her. Sharon's feral self growled in approval.

She would do the same to any who failed her; anyone who failed him.

Sharon could barely keep up healing her insides with the damage being done to it. She didn't marvel as she would any other time that she could heal herself at all. Even though he was raping her, she knew she would follow him still. She too was a demon now. This is what demons do, her feral self instructed. Destroy any opposition or fight to cause it great suffering. She had failed him and in doing so opposed his will. She had made herself opposition.

Her face was too clenched to smile as she started to understand her Master's mind and her own, becoming like his. Another thought burst into her head and she turned it around in her mind as he roared as he enthusiastically abused her. Try as she might, she couldn't quite understand the thought.

The rape came to a sudden halt as his load surged into her, splashing her cuts with scalding fluid. An inhuman, demonic roar vibrated her body and filled the room. Only a little cum leaked out as his seed filled her ordinarily juicy vagina. He remained inside her, forcing cum to saturate her insides.

All at once, he was out of her, letting what cum remained in her hole spill out as she righted herself. Not bothering hiding her crotch or splattered thighs, she turned to him. “Thank you, Master, for teaching me to better serve you, so that I might survive my servitude.”

For the first time that day, her Master smiled at her. Not as warmly as he was given to, but enough to let Sharon relax and move some of her concentration to easing and healing her battered self. His growl was light as he spoke, “I am pleased you see it so clearly.”

“Master, may I ask you something?” Sharon almost winced as he frowned. He finally nodded. “I don't understand how I was able to think so … clearly, while you … punished me. It was almost like I was in my own little world.”

Her Master surprised her then, giving her a powerful bear hug. When he released her, he said in his usual bemused growl, “That's because, my luscious, you are becoming more like your Master. Know this, my pet, that we demons never know mortal and overwhelming fear or panic, like simple beasts and humans do. I could now lop of your head and you would die thinking clearly as you do now. Most likely trying to find the proper words to curse my future with.”

Sharon could only stare as her Master Dominick laughed wolfishly. The red in his eyes had left, leaving only human white behind.


	3. Sue's Quest & The Demon Breeds

Alone in her room, the little girl was feeling downtrodden. Sue would be turning nine three weeks from Saturday. That should make her happy, but she wasn’t. Her daddy had said he got a new job and had to go away. When she pleaded for him not to go, he promised that even if he couldn’t be back for her birthday he would still send her lots of presents. She still wanted him to be there.

The dejected little girl, sitting on her bed coloring, didn’t have much else to complain about though. Her mommy had told her that she had a ‘big surprise’ planned. Sue already knew it was a pony. The little girl giggled. Most girls dreamed of getting a pony, or so her daddy told her when she asked for a horse to ride last year. The discovery of her gift was risky though; her mom almost caught Sue hiding in the back of her van. But her mommy didn’t catch her and Sue heard her talking to the man with the horse farm.

Sue dug through a crayon box for the proper shade of red for her drawing. Finding it hiding at the bottom of the box, she pulled out the shortened coloring utensil and began to carefully color her drawing. The little girl did have a few worries besides missing her daddy already. Mommy had been acting funny lately. Instead of her daddy telling mommy what to do, it seemed to be backwards. Her mommy was also more bossy with Sue and her siblings. Mommy was definitely acting odd.

Sue dropped the red and picked up a black, adding a few more lines that she thought made her picture look more realistic. Sue held her finished picture in the light. Across the whole page, she had drawn what must be the cause of all her little worries. The more Sue thought about it, the more little worries there were to remember. Like how her mom was jumping at shadows and looked all worried recently, especially when the cop car had been outside for some reason; mommy refused to tell anyone what that was about.

There was the food poisoning too. Her mom also didn't know Sue was listening through the door at the doctor's office. Why would her mom lie to everyone? If Sue lied, she got sent to the corner. There was all the recent bitter tasting dinners lately as well. Her mommy was a great cook, but lately the food tasted almost too bitter for Sue to eat. No one else even noticed the difference. Her mom seemed to even enjoy dinnertime more now, probably because of whatever that secret bottle she had was.

Odd stuff just kept piling up, Sue thought as she pouted at her picture. Sue loved to draw, ever since her daddy had gotten her a drawing book for her last birthday. She was good too, her drawings were almost as good as her morning cartoons, the one her dad said were from 'overseas'. That book had been filled with how to draw cute things or cars and buildings, which didn't help with this drawing. There wasn't anything cute, even a little.

After all, it was of the oddest thing of all she had seen lately. The drawing was of a man, who was actually much taller than her daddy or Mia. He wore big, beat up metal plates over his body. In places you could see his stuffy clothing under the metal which wasn't easy to draw, nor was the chain parts. His boots were metal and the metal chest part even had a metal collar that flared up around his neck. His brown hair wasn't like some of her cartoons, with big spikes, but was still spiky enough to stab at his neck plate … thing.

She hadn't been certain how to color his eyes, so she had gone with white and blue like a normal person. There was only so many red crayons and colored pencils in her room, after all. He had scary black nails and his smile was scary too, with just a hint of sharp teeth to them.

Finished with her drawing, she went to sit at her window sill. He was definitely the strangest thing to happen lately. Sue pretended not to watch him walk across the field toward their house, only a huge dark shadow without the moonlight. He didn't appear to be in a hurry. It was weird how no one else had ever noticed him before. He was always around, watching them. Sometimes he was near school when she got on or off the bus. He was often watching her family at home from way out in the field or in the tree line when they had family time outside.

Sue even saw him in the house once, while her mommy and daddy were at the store. He hadn't seen her, but he stayed seated at their kitchen table for a while. Sue suspected he had been sleeping or thinking real hard, which was an extra weird thing to do in a stranger's kitchen.

The little girl thought he might be something her mommy had called a guy on TV once. 'Stacker', the little girl thought trying to remember. That was some kind of Bad Guy, but no one listened if she pointed him out.

The man was still a way off, but Sue heard her mom turning the downstairs TV off and her middle sister being told to go to bed. Her other siblings had already gotten home from their jobs and gone to sleep already. Sue quickly turned off her lamp on her nightstand and moved to her door.

Sue had supposed to been asleep for hours now, so she could only hope the pile of clothes and pillows on her bed would trick mommy if she came to check on her. Mimi, her old cat, was sleeping in there so the blankets even looked to be breathing. Begging wordlessly, Sue hoped her kitty would stay there long enough to fool her mom.

Sherry stomped past Sue's room as she ran to her own. Counting to two hundred to let her sister start drifting off, Sue broke her wait to open her door a crack and check the second story hallway. The coast was clear. Sneaking out as quietly as she could, Sue shut her door and pondered it a moment. There was still time to go back and not risk a spanking.

The little girl pumped up her courage and pride. She would do it; she just had to find out what was causing all the weirdness. Realizing she was standing out in the open, she quickly darted her head around. No one and not a peep anywhere. Her bedroom was right next to the stairway and she peaked down to listen to the sound of her mommy still washing dishes.

Creeping fast and quiet down the hallway, Sue paused in front of all her siblings doors. Her brother and Mia had radios on, but all three sounded like they were asleep. Sue quickly tiptoed to her parent's door, checking back down the hallway before stepping in.

The room had an odd smell, not anything Sue knew. Moving past the big wall mirror, Sue crept to the closet and sneaked inside as quietly as she could manage. The closet was packed with stuff but she was little enough to squeeze through the clutter to her goal in the back. Lifting a box aside, Sue felt around blindly for the one slightly raised board.

Pressing down on it as hard as she could, Sue strained her hands against the flooring. The thing wouldn't budge. Using her other hand to push down harder, the board finally gave in and lowered. A small opening popped ajar in the paneled wall next to her. Uncertain how much longer mommy would waste on dishes, the little girl quickly opened the hidden door and bolted inside.

The secret room was small, but the glass on the far side gave the perfect view of her parent's room. The little girl let her giggles escape after she shut the hidden door, using her chance to finally speak to snicker, “Mommy may have some interesting secrets, but daddy has all kinds of cool stuff to go with his.”

There was a comfortable chair in the center of the room, perfect for waiting for her mom to go to bed. Sue once again complimented herself for having the foresight to hide herself so well in her dad's favorite shade tree. Instead of learning who his mystery lady friend was, she had heard him talk about this “Voyeur Room” with one of his guy friends on the phone.

Feeling her way around, Sue tried to remember the whole talk. Back when dad first built this house, her mom's sister lived with them and their current room was Aunt Rachel's, who was apparently in high school then and really friendly with boys. Her dad said he liked to watch her aunt and boys sometimes, even recorded whatever they had been doing. Sue had yet to find a good time to watch the box of tapes on the room's little TV. The little girl really wanted to know what her daddy would tape what couldn't join the rest of the movies downstairs.

The 'horde of girlie mags' her father had boasted about hiding in here was probably a good clue, Sue thought. Her daddy was really proud he had never had to throw any away for some reason. The little girl had of course glanced at them by now, having been in this room a few times now. As her mommy wasn't coming up yet, Sue climbed up on the chair and stretched up on the tips of her toes for the chain. Grasping it and giving it a pull, the light came on.

Standing behind her parent's bedroom wall mirror, Sue marveled at how good her daddy's special glass worked. He said it was a real pain to sneak it out of his work, cause it was 'classified'. Sue had to agree it was worth it. On the other side the bedroom was still dark, not even a hint of the light she had turned on shining in there. Having marveled at the glass before, Sue had looked up the special glass and knew even the trick mirrors in cop shows didn't work this good. Her dad's company was amazing!

Deciding that, since she was gambling on her mom not finding her out, she might as well be really naughty. Giggling from feeling so adventurous, the little girl sang out several loud 'La's. She knew no one would hear, but she still felt like she might attract the attention of someone. It was impossible, her daddy had said that the room was practically sound proof since the room was surrounded with 'special material' and water pipes that muffled everything. Still, mommy could still know about the little room...

Sue grinned mischievously. Daddy had sounded  _ real _ positive mommy didn't know so was time to be really naughty, like the smiling women in her daddy's magazines. The little girl's hands grabbed the bottom of her pajama shirt and pulled it off, exposing herself from the hips up. Her bottoms followed. The little eight-year-old was completely naked in her daddy's 'Voyeur Room'. Wanting to risk some more danger, she danced in a little circle chanting, “I'm naked, naked, and you can't stop me being naked, naked!” The little girl danced on, being careful not to cause the boards below her too much strain as the cool night air tickled her.

Growing bored with dancing, she pushed her clothes into a corner and scooted the chair out the way so she could lay down on the floor. She shuddered as she came in contact with the cold floor, developing goosebumps all over. With her head in her hands, she waited patiently for her slow mommy.

When her mom did arrive, Sue froze. Her mommy walked in and went right to the mirror, looking at it like trouble was brewing. Looking right at her even! The little girl felt like her heart was in her throat and she started to get up to make a dash for her clothes, but her mommy bent down and felt around her ankle. Lips moved silently. Sue carefully stood up to flip the switch next to the glass.

“... is so wonderful,” her mommy was saying. “The sprain already feels fine. Used to be a sprained ankle would put me out of action for most of the day.”

Sue let out her bottled up breath. Her mom continued to mumble to herself, so Sue settled back down on the floor cross-legged so she could admire her mother's figure. The little girl wondered when she would start to look like that. Then her mommy was unbuttoning her blouse, making Sue look away. Slowly Sue turned her head back around, feeling really adventurous. The blouse was removed and thrown on the bed, followed by her mommy's bra. Sue could see her mom's boobies in their entirety. The little girl's face grew hot.

She often had to hit boys at school to get them to stop staring at her mom but now that Sue saw them bare, she realized how big they really were.

Watching intently, Sue watched her stripping mom through the glass as the jeans and underwear came off. Her mommy began to examine herself in the mirror, unknowingly giving her daughter an excellent lesson in grownup bodies. The lesson got real detailed as her mommy removed the rest of her clothes and spread her private spot, putting fingers in for some reason.

“Simply wonderful,” the voice of Sue's mommy muttered from the speaker.

As Sue watched her mom examine herself in front of the mirror, Sue looked at her own body. She had turned red all over, blushing more than she thought she could. Sue patted at her chest but she was still as flat-chested as a boy. Pinching her nipples like she saw her mommy doing, Sue found it just hurt. Curiosity overcoming her, Sue spread her legs apart and tried to insert her finger where her mommy had.

Only making it to the first joint of her finger, Sue shuddered and removed it. “That's just yucky. How can mommy do that?” the mystified girl wondered aloud.

Returning her attention to her mom, Sue began to see something different about her face. She looked scarier than Sue had ever seen her, almost like a different person. Her mommy struck one last pose before picking up her clothes on her way to the bathroom.

Sue moved to lie down on her belly again, propping up her head with her hands as she wondered what she should do while waiting. She couldn't get back out till her mom finished her shower and went to sleep. Picking at the stains in the floorboard near the mirror, Sue wondered what they were.

Bored quickly with stains, Sue reached over into a box and pulled out several magazines to flip through, thinking one of them might have an answer. Sue noticed that most of the women didn't have boobies as big as her mom's. In most of the magazines, they posed with little or no clothes on. Standing up, the little girl started to imitate some poses, flipping pages with her toes. A few had men in them, but she couldn't really tell what they were doing to the women.

Digging into another box of magazines, Sue opened them for more poses. Sue noticed an immediate difference. The men were putting their wee-wees in the women's private spot or sometimes in their mouths. Sue even saw a few putting wee-wees in the tushies of women. Many had more than one man. This only served to baffle the little girl as she looked closer at the pictures. She noticed the men would pee white stuff in some of them, often on the faces of the women.

Sue looked at the white stuff then the floor. “Ack! Sick! Dad is more icky than I thought.”

Sue moved to put away the magazines, but decided only to do so with the sick ones. Her mother wasn't out yet so she continued to look at the women posing, trying to get an idea what she might look like someday.

Bored again, Sue muttered to herself, “I guess I'll have a drink while I'm here.” Opening the fridge, the little girl grabbed a can and reminded herself to replace it from downstairs before her daddy got home. Remembering how long it would be before she would see him again, she quickly opened the can and took a drink to keep from thinking about it.

The taste wasn't all that good and she read the label as she winced. It was something called 'beer'. Her daddy must like it, she guessed, so she started taking small sips to see if it started tasting better after she got used to it. Half of a 'beer' later, she was liking the sensation of it settling into her belly and the funny feeling she was having. She couldn't stop giggling as she looked at the magazines of silly adults.

The door to her parent's bathroom opened and her mommy stepped out, still toweling herself. Sue thought she looked much more pretty than before. Squeezing her big boobies, her mommy crawled under her covers and turned off the light on her nightstand. Sue waited with her beer, but nothing happened.

Through the one-way speaker, Sue heard her mother make little snoring sounds.

“What was the noise been about the last two nights then?” Sue asked herself, remember all the banging coming from her parent's room lately. When sipping the beer started to make her feel ill, she laid down to look at the magazines and watch her mother sleep. Time went on.

As she looked at a picture of a skinny woman wearing nothing but panties like ones Sue would wear, the little girl felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She thought it was the beer at first, but she started to recognize it as the same feeling as she got when she tasted her mom's bitter food.

The bedroom door opened and the little girl knew that she was about to get her answers.

~*~

The female stirred as his smell found her nose. Moving out from under her sleeping cloths, she walked briskly over to him.

“Welcome, my Master,” she purred, overflowing with pleasure he had returned for her.

The demon presented a grin as he surveyed her exposed form. “I feel very welcome indeed.” Her advance cut him off from saying more, her tongue in his maw in the space of a breath. Pushing her soft, fleshy body up against his armor, she snaked a leg around his. The demon bared his teeth wider internally, amused at her ignorance.

The female removed her tongue and whispered into his ear, pressing her udders into him harder, “Your powers are amazing, Master. I never thought I'd have real breasts again and to have them remain so large.”

Amused further, he chuckled past his growl, “That was your own doing, luscious, your own unique powers coming to you. I did not, however, come for words. Let us see how much you recall from last night.”

Retreating back a step, udders bouncing, the female stood tall and proud, “Yes, Master Dominick.”

Feeling his face smile wider at her enthusiasm, the demon watched as the female set about the task of removing his armor and garments, setting them carefully aside in neat piles. The demon was laughing internally. He knew this was the easiest part of his plan so he wished to savor it, but he already sensed the next day was already dawning. Events were about to become far more complicated than his simple frightening this female into turning herself willingly into a meal. His smile lessened as he watched the top of her head move about as she labored to remove his coverings.

It was still not that day, yet. “You grow quick at your task, luscious,” the demon growled approvingly at his human female.

She looked at him and displayed her good humor. “That is because I look forward to the night ahead.” He twisted his own expression to reveal some fraction of his glee at the answer and the female's joy increased.

Finally, he was laid bare before his pleasure servant. Her hands ran across his muscles and her mouth began to play some game with his rising member. His maw flexed internally again, the female having no idea what she was actually lusting after. He would sadly need to wait till he had more of this valley ensnared to him before letting her see the truth. The massive maw smash together his fangs hungrily. That day would be amusing.

He suppressed a small grunt as she took him in and began to use her well-practiced mouth on his member. The demon made sure to remain calm. It wouldn't do for the 'Lord' of this land to lose his demeanor so easily. She was taking him deep into her throat, like she enjoyed. He growled approvingly. Her happy growl answer into his loins.

The female was almost a demon now, he estimated. More accurately, she was as much a demon as she could probably become. He knew no amount of power would force a full transformation in a human. Their base nature was lacking and this one didn't have anything to drive her to what she needed to become a true demon. Nothing to use and simply too many impurities. She would remain human at her core. Human desires, human weakness, delicious human frailty. All in all not a loss, he mused.

He knew he should be praised for this find, an isolated but abundant settlement easy to take over. Weak warriors for guards and females easy to arouse. This one was even better at her new preoccupation than he had planned for. Her mouth found his testicle and took it in her mouth, sucking on it and the side of his member at the same time. Very, very good.

His part-demon female took up both of his testicles in her hands and began to rub them as her mouth worked his member furiously, her remaining hand dancing up and down his remaining organ. He let himself growl aloud and he released his seed. His future slammed into her mouth and splattered out. Swallowing the seed already in her mouth, his female directed the rest to land upon herself, laughing throatily.

Her face and upper udders were smeared wastefully. He wanted it in the bellies of those who would bear him offspring, but he allowed the indulgence for her own enjoyment and his own. He admittedly liked seeing the female smearing herself. It was like standing atop a heap of fallen rivals as the much sought-after prey begged to be eaten.

The demon's blood caught fire at the thought of such prey, of her conquest.

~*~

Little Sue was watching it all, unable to bring herself to turn away. Finding the source of the noises, she wanted to know about all of it. The task of observer however was tough on the eight year old. Even after all she had seen in her daddy's magazines so far, this was the most icky by far. Her mommy had so much of the white stuff on her and she seemed to really like it. In fact, Sue never saw her mommy this thrilled about anything, even really good report cards.

The strange man's face became very scary looking as he picked up Sue's mommy by the hips. Her mother was laughing as the strange man carried her over to the bed, laying her mommy down on her back. He moved her mom's legs apart and used his scary claws to open her mommy's private spot. The little girl watched the big wee-wee rub all around the private area while her mommy chanted wildly for him to put it in.

The little girl had the perfect seat to see what her mommy was talking about. Laying on the floor with them on the edge of the bed closest to her, Sue watched captivated through his parted legs as the wee-wee entered her mother's private parts. He leaned on the bed and Sue guessed he was playing with her mommy's boobies as he somehow put his whole thing in her.

“A very tight fit, luscious,” the strange man said to Sue's mom in a super scary voice.

The little girl heard her mommy make a weird sound as her tushie squirmed around his wee-wee. “Thank you, Master. I hope your big penis likes it.”

The man growled an answer that sounded like a yes to Sue.

Sue watched as he began to pull out his 'penis', as her mommy called it, and put it back in. He started doing that really quickly. Remembering her own experiment with her finger, Sue didn't think her mommy would like it. Instead, her mommy was making odd sounds and talking in a way Sue had never heard before, asking him to go faster. He did, going faster and pushing her mommy harder into the bed, which was squeaking loudly through the speakers.

Now Sue knew what the noise she had heard was.

“Yes, Master! Thank you, Master! More, more please, Master!” Sue's mommy was screaming past her strange noises.

Why did her mommy call him ‘Master’? The little girl had heard of adults playing weird games in their bedrooms, so Sue decided that’s must be what was going on. Both her mommy and the man were making weird noises real loudly by now. Suddenly, the man stopped shoving his 'penis' into her mom's privates, his tushie flexing hard.

The little girl squealed a loud “Ew!” as lots of the white stuff started to come out of her mommy's special place. Once it started to spill out, the man pulled out his wee-wee and let it pee more white stuff on the bed and on Sue's mom. Sue's mom tried to catch some in her mouth and spread the rest on herself, using her fingers to eat more of it. Sue couldn't believe her eyes.

Calling out past her fingers covered in white stuff, Sue's mommy shivered and peed white stuff as well from her private spot even though there was nothing in it. This time the white stuff looked different, more transparent. There seemed to be a lot of it, a dark stain spreading down the blankets to the floor.

The strange man then flipped Sue's mommy over and dragged her over so that Sue could see the side of her mom, who got on all fours like an animal. The man stood behind her at his full height. For one frightful second, the girl thought the man was going to do like the other men in the magazines and put his wee-wee in her tushie. Instead, he pushed it into her private spot again. A loud wet sound came out of the speakers as the little girl watched more white stuff being pushed out of her mommy.

The two adults started moving again. This time after the strange man started to move fast again, Sue's mommy laid her front half down and made her tushie shift about. The strange man seemed to like this, letting out a roar. Sue jumped where she lay on the floor in fright, but the two adults kept moving. A claw let go of her mommy's middle and gave her tushie a slap. Her mother made a happy noise, then a happier one when he moved the same hand to her mommy's big boobies.

The one closest to Sue was being played with and the little girl was fascinated by how much her mommy obviously liked people playing with her boobies.

Something happened then that Sue knew she would remember as the most frightening moment of her life. The white of a pair of eyes turned red, but it wasn't the man her mommy called 'Master'; it was her own mom's. Sue's mommy let out a passionate howl as she clawed at the bedding and bit a blanket.

The man began to laugh and encourage her mommy's antics. Sue just trembled. She first thought that she was in fact not watching her mom, but in her gut she knew she was. Her mommy was like some wild animal, doing something that Sue was growing sure her mommy wasn't supposed to.

The bed legs gave way with a loud crack and soon her mommy was standing on her mattress, bent over and giving her arms to the man to hold her up behind her. The adults were growling and laughing as they moved against each other.

Slowly, the little girl came to terms with what she was seeing. Sue didn't know how, her child brain didn't seem to be helping the situation along, but a thought formed that told her this is what adults did. Their bedroom game. Sue would probably do it too, some day. Her attention to the details of what was happening was unreal. She would never forget what was happening before her little eyes.

A notion came to her. The notion was like the one that brought her here and like before she took it up without hesitation. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Moving the chair back, she finished her beer and hid the can in the trash bin under all the tissues so she wouldn't be found out.

Sue didn't realize their use till after she stumbled back to the chair. She groaned. “Sick daddy, why tishews with white stumf,” she blurted, wondering why she was slurring. The clock in the little room said it was just after one, so Sue guessed she was getting really tired.

In the black padded chair, Sue let the tingling of her skin settle down as she got used to the cold surface, which didn't take long after being on the floor. Returning her attention to the adults, who were still going at it like they were before, the little girl saw they were definitely covered in more sweat. Her mommy was now arching her back up and making her noises nonstop.

Bracing herself against the back of the chair, Sue spread her legs. Biting her lip and screwing up her determination, she put her index finger in her own private spot. There was tingling this time, but Sue was certain that was from her daddy's drink. Pushing in, Sue held back her disgust as her mommy's sounds became a joyous, sobbing wail.

With her finger in to a knuckle, Sue watched her mommy's cries cut off and her white stuff leak down the man's legs.

“An fragrant release, luscious,” the strange man said, giving her mommy's boobies a squeeze.

“Please, Master,” Sue's mommy begged, “please, give me more of your cum! Let's both cum more!”

So white stuff is cum, Sue thought as she pushed more of her finger in. She had to push as her private spot appeared to be too small by a small margin. Just after the second knuckle, Sue couldn't bring herself to go on. The little girl felt sick when she hit that point and pulled out some. Letting her finger wiggle around the new environment, she guessed that was as far as her insides went.

With her other hand, Sue began to play with her left nipple like the man was doing to her mommy. The whole exercise quickly lost any appeal to the little girl, but she kept on. Sue wanted to know what her mom was enjoying so much.

The man called out in a roar again, his 'cum' rolling down both of the adult's legs as he moved his wee-wee out and rubbed her mommy's tushie with it. More of his white stuff landed on the back and hair of Sue's mommy. By now, the strange man's eyes were also red.

He put his 'penis' back in, but before he could start moving his hips, Sue's mommy escaped his wee-wee and turned around. Wrapping her legs around the man's waist and her arms around his neck, Sue's mommy shoved her privates onto the man's wee-wee herself. Both adults fell onto the mattress, the man moving his wee-wee frantically again after they shifted about.

Sue once again had a good view of the 'penis' and her mommy's private spot working together. Sue was baffled as to why she wasn't feeling anything. Was she too young? Did she need to have hair like both of them around her private place? Sue remembered the boy's 'penis' that she had seen. She had traded him a package of jello for the sight and remembered him saying his got hard. Shouldn't she get something too? Maybe the beer was messing her up, she thought.

The man's face was hidden from her, but he didn't seem to be happy from being smeared by his own 'cum', but by the sounds coming from their connected mouths, Sue didn't think he cared all that much. Sue started to sweat inside the hot little room as she kept trying to feel something as she watched.

Her mom's hands appeared on the man's tushie and began to play with them. Sue's finger moved slower, her attention drawn by the odd sight. The man sprayed more white stuff again as his wee-wee still flew in and out of her mommy's privates. Not going all over Sue's mommy this time, the man simply let the white stuff slosh out and onto the bedding.

Both adults rolled over and her mother bent up to sit on the man's lap. Using his claws, the man encouraged her to move around. Sue's mommy pivoted on top of the 'penis' again as the man sat up behind her.

Sue couldn't believe it. They were sitting where Sue could see all of her mommy's front, from her bare legs being held upwards by clawed hands to the 'penis' pumping into her, to the bouncing boobies covered and smeared with white stuff, to the drooling mouth, and finally the glazed over red eyes. Sue's eyes drank in the image while her finger moved on its own inside her unresponsive privates. Her hand continued to rub and pinch her nipples.

The little girl found the sight super gross, but was fascinated by the fact adults would act that way. She too wanted to feel that way, the way that made her mommy so happy.

Sue froze. The man was nibbling on the side of her mommy's neck, but he was also smiling as he stared right at Sue. The little girl repressed the urge to hide behind the chair, her pride raising its head. She remembered then that there was the special mirror between them. He was watching himself move his wee-wee into Sue's mom. The little girl let out a sigh of relief.

Her mommy's white stuff made another appearance, which seemed to set off the man's wee-wee. The man was busy holding Sue's mommy down on his wee-wee as she jerked about atop him, both of their 'cum' leaking onto the floor. As Sue's mommy breathed hard, the man spoke into her ear loud enough to be heard through the speaker, “Very good, my sweet. You did even better than you did for my midday meal. Truly marvelous.”

“Thank you, my Master,” Sue's mommy answered out of breathe.

The man lifted her mommy off him and stood up, letting Sue's mommy lean back against him. “Now, let us clean ourselves.” The man picked up her mom and carried her into the bathroom.

Sue slumped in the chair and stopped rubbing herself. Taking out her finger, Sue decided she wasn't getting anywhere. Her stomach was rumbling ominously from the 'beer' too, she thought.

The vague sounds of running water filled the pipes of the little 'Voyeur Room'. Sue kicked her legs as they hung over the edge of the chair, waiting for them to finish and the man to leave. The little girl really hoped they didn't start up again.

~*~

The demon put his pleasure female down next to the strange device. As she took to her task of licking up all the mating juices from his body, the demon took the time to marvel at the strange thing. He had seen many strange things lately, but he took to this one the most. The thing had little holes in the bottom and side that shot out hot air, causing bubbles to float to the top, making the device into an indoor hot spring.

The female finished her cleaning and began to play with his member. Impatient for the hot water, the demon took hold of his mating organ and removed it from the female's lips as he stepped into the water. The water was scolding, just like he liked. A low growl escaping his throat deepened as he sat down, the deep water reaching his lower torso. There was a soft thing to lay one's head on which he ripped free of the contraption's hold so he could do so as he returned his attention to the female.

Though his eyes had regained their guise of human, hers still burned with her lust. She wanted in the tub with him, quick to start licking and scooping up all of their 'honey' to devour. At one point she put both hands under her mammoth udders and pulled them up to be licked clean directly.

Soon as her tongue had gotten all that it could, she rushed into another contraption and cleansed her body with falling water. She almost fell over once she was done in her rush to join him. Putting one long, curvy leg in at a time, the female watched his own gaze upon her as she sat opposite him, soft form much deeper in the pool created by the human thing.

Idly, he observed her cleanse herself first with the contents of the many containers about the contraption, humming to herself as she moved her hands about her body. A beautiful, ripe creature indeed, the demon thought pleased.

Once she was done with herself, she began to rub the cleansing liquids over him. He watched her work passively. He didn't approve of the liquids. After all, a demon to be feared didn't much care to smell nice. The soap did get all the annoying smells off of him, he had to admit. He picked up so many dealing with humans all day.

As she worked diligently, the demon ran over all of his current goals. Many involved some slaying, most just putting plenty of fear into humans. He had made leaps of progress, gaining enough humans under his thumb to run this settlement and the valley around it. Should he care to, he could insure it's continued growth even with his plan.

For the amusement, he thought back to his first impulse to eat the whole settlement. His instinct was to avoid meddling with humans, after all. A demon knew it was their place to kill the weaklings whenever possible.

The sad fact, however, was that the demon needed offspring and for some reason there was no other native demons anywhere near him, let alone females. Human females would have to be made to do and they could be made to be amusing, like this female now. The demon was a creature that liked to be amused and he growled pleased at his pleasure female's little tempting goads as she washed him.

So long as he was clever, they might even be made to be better than any demon female he had enjoyed in a long time. Clever and patient, he reminded himself.

As the female's head descended below the water, he savored his memory of all the different ways the humans had managed to amuse him so far. All the variety of their calls, in pain, confusion, or lust. If he planned and hunted carefully, this settlement would amuse him for some time yet.

He let her bring him to release one last time before calling her off. She pouted as the red left her eyes, “Please, Master. Love me some more?”

“Not tonight, my luscious. I must be off. Your Master has things to attend to,” the demon growled, imagining those things gleefully.

The female's pout left her, replaced with that seasoned lust smile of hers. The one the female always had before sucking on his member. “Then I'll wait for you till tomorrow.”

Standing, she displayed herself as she ran water down her front for his amusement before she stepped out to dry herself. The demon let the hot water seep in some more before departing himself. The female retrieved another long cloth. The demon nodded to her approvingly, which was warmly received. The female learned quick, the demon noted. Finishing her task, she gave his member a farewell squeeze.

He growled, watching the sound bend the weaker demon to his will, “Now then, my sweet, retrieve my garments.”

~*~

Sue didn't bother sitting up straighter as the two adults came back from the bathroom, looking freshly bathed and a lot less sticky. Sue watched half-awake as her mom put the man's clothes and metal plates back on him. Once done, her mommy kissed the man again and went back to bed, snuggling under the covers.

The man waited a moment, probably till her mommy was asleep. When he seemed to have waited enough, he walked over and put his ear to her mom's tummy. He listened through the blanket for a long moment before standing up again and chuckling to himself quietly.

The man walked over to the door and Sue heard the door open and close.

Blinking her tired eyes, Sue tried to clear her vision as she stood up and turned the speaker off. After dressing herself, she gave the room a good look to make sure that everything was back where it belonged. Satisfied her daddy wouldn't know anything was out of place, she stood on the chair and turned off the light.

Sue heard something. A mouse she thought, turning the light back on. The strange man's face was right in front of hers! “Ew! No!” Sue yelled as she tumbled backwards, closing her eyes in terror.

Opening her eyes again when she didn't hit the floor, she saw she was half hanging in the air and half tittering on the edge of the chair. Looking down at her blue shirt with white stars, she saw a hand with scary claws holding her shirt, the sharp claws ripping the material.

The strange man was looking down at her like Sue had just told him a really good joke. Sue wanted to whimper, but somewhere her pride held back her fear. She was pulled to him. Sue thought he might try to do to her what he had done to her mom. Not wanting that, Sue put her hands out to try and push him away. Her hands found his face.

The man grunted in pain. The chair Sue was barely balancing on started to teeter over, but she managed to keep it upright. Hopping down, Sue hid behind the chair's back and peeked around her cover.

The man was leaning against the wall across the tiny room, feeling at his face. When he removed his hands, Sue saw two dark impressions in the shape of hands on his cheeks. The impressions lasted only a few more seconds, leaving behind small streams of smoke to drift from where they had been.

The man made a mean face at her and despite her pride, Sue hid further behind the chair. The face he was making only lasted a moment, replaced by a small mean grin. In one big step he was next to her and picking her up by the back of her shirt. Sitting in her daddy's chair, he put Sue down on the floor in front of him.

“So, runt, did you enjoy that display?” the man asked.

Sue's fear melted away and she called up at the strange man, “Why did you do that to mommy? Why is she acting so weird?”

The man seemed like he was trying to bore holes in Sue with his eyes as he spoke, “As I thought, being a runt you are not developed enough to feel lust. So you came here to learn some truth then?” Sue nodded meekly. “Then why were you trying to pleasure yourself while I mated your progenitor?”

“What are you talking about?” Sue asked, puzzled on a few counts. The man put a finger in the air and wiggled it around in a circle. The meaning dawned on Sue. “That wasn't 'pleasuring' at all. I was just trying to see why mommy was acting that way for. Please, why did you do that to my mommy!”

The stranger growled down at her, but the little girl didn't back down. She wanted her answers, darn it! He grinned returned even bigger. “Now, this is indeed interesting. I didn't think there was a human soul left that was a match for a demon.”

“You? A demon?” Sue asked, her curiosity latching on to the new mystery.

“Of course; as your 'mommy' is now, for the most part.” Sue didn't understand and the stranger who called himself a demon clarified for her, “I turned her into one.”

“Why would you do that?” Sue demanded. Being a demon sounded bad!

The demon stranger crossed his legs. “Because she now carries my offspring and I wanted it to be like me, a demon.”

Sue considered that. “That's what you two were doing, making a baby? Wait! You mean I have a little brother or sister coming?” The little girl didn't want to believe it. Was she born from something that weird happening too?

“I would suppose, given human customs as I understand it. I would hope for a female, but a male would do to. Now that I have bred your female progenitor, I'll need to move on to another female, at least in part.” The demon blinked and growled angrily. Sue got the feeling it might have been at himself.

The girl put a hand under her chin as she thought, “Why would you do that? I thought you had children with only one person.”

The stranger was frowning at her pretty deeply now. “You certainly are a talkative one, aren't you?” He picked at the metal on his leg with a claw before going on, “I need to return demons to their rightful place in this world. You humans need something to kill you off. Without, your kind would eat the world right out from under you. I need decedents of my blood to bring predators powerful enough to hunt your kind.”

“That's … just horrible,” the little girl gasped.

“That is life,” the stranger smiled, looking back at her, “and an old arrangement that us demons find most agreeable.”

The horrible thing being told to Sue seemed so big, she had to stop and think it over. She would like to convince him to do something else, but no one had ever talked to her about problems like their being to many people before. “OK, so you're going to make a bunch of demons and … make a bunch of bad stuff happen?”

He laughed at that, now scratching the chair cushion with his claw, “Just think of me like a wolf. In an equal world, the herder has to let the wolves devour a sheep once in awhile, otherwise he would run out of grass.”

“People can eat sheep too,” the little girl countered.

“Then there would be more humans and more need of sheep,” the stranger countered back, “but demons can do the work of a hundred humans when consuming flesh while both cut down each other in the process. The world remains smaller that way and the grass greener.”

Feeling she was losing ground somehow without knowing how sheep worked, Sue decided to change subjects to another curious thing. “Why does my mommy call you 'Master'?”

Making a clipped growl with his throat, the strange man glared down. Sue didn't think he liked answering questions. “She calls me Master because I like it and I own her, just like I own everything in this valley.”

“I thought everyone owned the town and that you couldn't own a person?” Sue asked, certain she had heard that somewhere. People weren't things that came in packages, anyway.

“They did and humans cannot these days, apparently. But I'm not human,” the man rumbled, leaning over to loom over the little girl. His nostrils were flaring at her.

Sue stood up and leaned against the glass as she pushed a finger into a hole the man had made in her pajamas. Confused more now than when she had spied on the two adults, Sue mumbled, “I can tell you don't want to talk anymore, so I'll just ask this and hope you talk to me later. Mister, why did I burn you?”

No longer frowning, but not smiling either, the man leaned back in her daddy's chair. His deep voice was real quiet when he spoke, “Your special, runt. Not in the blathering way your caretakers go on about, really special. You are a Shepard, a herder like I mentioned earlier. In another time, we would have to do battle; to the death.”

The man was suddenly standing, growling loudly, “You were correct, I have had enough of this. We will converse tomorrow.” Watching her mommy now, Sue heard him whisper to himself, now all pleased, “After all, another day has come and this day is over.”

 


	4. Sue's New Enemy

Her tummy felt like it was going to twist inside out. When the little girl didn't show up for breakfast, her mommy tracked her down still curled up in her blankets. The little girl didn't have to pretend much to convince her mom that she was too sick to go to school, begging pitifully to stay home.

After the medicine, Sue was left to pet her cat as everyone went about their day. Alone at last, Sue moved Mimi off her chest and went to get herself some aspirin and a big glass of water, like the website said you should do if you drank too much 'beer'. There had been something about bad breath too so Sue brushed her teeth wearily a bunch of times.

Adults had a weird idea of fun, the little girl thought bitterly.

Trying to keep her insides in, the little girl dragged a blanket downstairs and wrapped herself up on the couch to watch TV. Mimi tracked her down quickly and the old cat made herself comfortable again, warming Sue like a good kitty cat. The cartoons were too much for her head though, so Sue turned them off and napped.

Shaken awake again by her mommy, Sue was herded upstairs again so the groceries could be put away. That was weird, the little girl thought, mommy never cared before where I laid down when I've been sick before. It was just as well, Sue had started to feel better and her mom wouldn't notice if Sue was upstairs, out of sight. Her mom was in an awful rush as it was, happy to let Sue pull out her drawing supplies even though she was sick.

Passing the time with her drawings, Sue drew a dog followed by what she hoped her pony would look like. Those were easy so she tried something challenging, her mommy with the demon man. Sue drew the part where her mommy was sitting on him.

This one took the little girl some time and it still looked weird. The little girl didn't have anything for reference to what adults looked like without clothes in her room, but she still did a fair job of showing the 'penis' and private spot parts. Sue was particularly proud of the 'cum' dripping off her mom's boobies.

Feeling almost normal, Sue unwrapped the blanket from herself. Her two piece pajamas had three long holes in them that Sue was lucky her mommy hadn't noticed. While her sleeping clothes were mostly clean, Sue felt all dirty underneath. The dirt reminded her of the icky things she had done to herself last night and the little girl shivered.

Wanting to be clean again, Sue picked out a blue shirt with a dove in the center, a pair of black gym shorts, and panties with unicorns from her dresser. Taking her clean clothes to the upstairs bathroom she shared with her siblings, Sue bathed herself till she didn't feel dirty inside or out anymore. As she bathed, Sue remembered her talk with the strange man who thought he was a demon. The words made her uncomfortable, but what frightened her more than the man was her hands. She stared at them as water fell on her, trying to think of how she had burned the man's face.

Sue didn't approve of being mean and face burning was extra mean. The fact that she hadn't meant to do it made it worse in her little mind.

Not wanting to prune, she got out and dried herself off. Leaving the bathroom in fresh clothes and hair in a little ponytail, Sue sneaked downstairs to see what her mommy was doing. Peeking into the kitchen, she found her mommy with the demon man again. He was eating loads of food on the table while her mommy was doing something with her skirt front held up. Her mommy had her back to Sue so the little girl couldn't be sure, but Sue went back upstairs anyway. She was uninterested if her guess was right.

Instead of spying on adults being weird, Sue sat next to her window and watched the big fluffy clouds drift by. The reflection of her green eyes drooped in the window glass, the little girl bored. There wasn't much to do in her room but draw. With her mind blank for drawing ideas, all that was left for Sue was missing her friends in class.

Something was moving below her and since it was likely more interesting than clouds, Sue opened her window to get a better look. She instantly wished she hadn't bothered: it was the demon man who was staring up at her now.

“Hello, demon man,” Sue called down, figuring politeness was best, “You and mommy done already?”

“I have finished with that one, but I have no desire for her to gain proper knowledge of you yet, so she sleeps inside till we leave. Jump down,” he ordered with his mean growling voice.

“Are you nuts!” Sue demanded from her second story window.

“Jump!” he growled louder and meaner, “Or I will come for you!”

Humphing, Sue left her windowsill and raced downstairs on her own two feet, skipping down the stairs two at a time. At the bottom, she paused to peak into the kitchen. Her mommy was sleeping on top of the table in a puddle of white stuff. Sue grumbled to herself. She had to eat there! Barging out the front door, Sue intended to give the demon a piece of her mind, but he sidetracked her.

“I demanded that you jump,” he rumbled, picking her up by the back of her shirt as soon as she got outside.

Sue shot him a dirty look and grumbled back stubbornly, “And I wanted to walk.”

Claws slashed at Sue's face and she screamed in fright, raising her hands to protect her face. There was no sudden pain, just the sound of something sizzling. Moving her hands out the way, she saw the hand stopped in front of her engulfed in smoke.

She was twisted to face the man, who smiled at her. “Good thing for you, runt, you are still stunted by your stature, but to cancel out that little of my power hints you may grow into being a powerful spiritualist.”

Sue thought his next growl actually sounded happy for some reason, like he was happy she could be mean to him. “Your weird, mister. How am I doing that with my hands anyway?”

He dropped her and marched off the porch, rumbling loud, “Let us walk. I have tasks to see too and I might as well drag you along.” Sue believed he was mean enough to actually drag her, so she raced after him as he rumbled on, “As for how you did that, it is our natures colliding. You with your pure human soul striking out at my own demonic soul, filled with unnatural elements to this land.”

“I wouldn't be hurting you if you wasn't so mean,” Sue complained, sticking her tongue out at him.

The demon growled down at her, “Do not humor the notion that I am unable to kill you outright, human. Do not forget, you are still very, very small.”

“But my mommy will be mad if you did,” Sue rebuked.

“Yes, that female would, but she is mine now,” he growled all happy-meanie, “I do to that female and what she holds as I will. The bond I have chained that female with, as well as others, can not be trivially broken. Even if she was … unwilling.”

“Why are you like that though, all mean like a TV bad guy? I bet people would like you more if you weren't all bossy.” Sue got tired of his mean gaze and picked up a stone to throw into a nearby pond.

The demon laughed at her question. “If I was nice, I would lose my sway over you humans. Power is only respected when it is seen being used. I want this settlement, so I use my power or, in your words, 'be mean'.”

“I don’t know why you want to control everything,” Sue stated, watching the ripples in the pond as they passed.

“I do not desire control, only to have what I want at any moment. I wanted your female progenitor, so I took her. This valley shall be mine not because I like it or because it would be useful to conquer other places, but because I want to walk into it and have anything I want. A female, a feast, bloody combat, anything.”

He stayed quiet for a long moment and Sue turned to see him looking up into the air. Real low, like he was talking to himself, he rumbled, “Why I am explaining myself to a runt, I will never know.”

“Maybe because I'm not running away or screaming,” Sue teased. “You probably would have lots of friends to talk with if you wasn't trying to force everyone to have children or fight you.”

“Bah!” the demon snorted, his eyes tinting a little red, “I do not need 'friends'!”

Sue heard a lie! Leering up at the huge stranger, Sue made a big doubting sound.

The big demon just gave her a puzzled look. “You are an odd one, runt.”

The demon laughed loudly as Sue stuttered, trying to find a good comeback. Angry that she couldn't think of anything clever, she skipped ahead, demanding, “So, if you don't like talking, why did you bring me along to talk.”

“Because, runt, I want you to understand your future,” the demon explained, all happy meanness, “You belong to me like your progenitor, like many in this place already do but yet realize. When you ripen, you will bare me offspring. Half-breeds at best, but that can be made to do.”

Twirling to face him, Sue said with confidence, “My kids will be human and like me.” She liked the ring of it, even if she had no idea what she was talking about.

The demon gave her a hateful growl, “Why would that ever come to pass?”

“I just feel it in my gut,” the little girl explained unafraid. She didn't know why she was suddenly unafraid or being so reckless with such a dangerous stranger, but she couldn't help it. She should be afraid, he probably wasn't joking when he talked about killing her. It was the image of her older self being like her mommy now. The image was so wrong she couldn't keep quiet about it. Sue belonged to herself and no one else.

“There would be no point breeding you seasons from now then. I need demon offspring, not lowly humans.” The demon almost sounded sad, but for a mean reason Sue guessed.

She started skipping ahead again. “I don't know about that. If I had kids, they could help me take care of the normal people so you and their half siblings could concentrate on doing whatever demons do.” Wait, Sue thought, why didn't  _ that _ sound wrong to her?

“Runt, you sound like you look forward to taking the older female's place,” the demon teased, meanie growl back all smug.

Sue thought he was trying to scare her and didn't take the bait, “I don't want to be like my mother. I'll be free to do what I want. Like you said last night, I'll be a Shepard instead of a big mean wolf. It just happens I have to be close to you to keep my eyes on you, mister wolf.” Sue stuck her tongue out at the demon.

“Bear, actually,” the demon responded, sighing at her. Sue paused her skipping to gave him a confused look. “Demons can be plain mishmash of lethal traits, beings of pure need to kill or they can be a superior embodiment of nature. I am the latter, a bear.”

“Really?” Sue called out, skipping back as her curiosity reared it's head. “So you're using some kind of cool disguise right ...” Sue got cut off and she leaned back her head to watch.

The demon had burst into big black smoke. Rising into the air, the smoke caught fire and expanded. A big furry face rose out of the fire, followed by a huge metal covered body. High above Sue, the little girl leaning her whole top half back to see, a giant bear head with the biggest set of teeth the little girl had ever seen growled down at her. Sue nearly wet herself.

Warm sunlight, gone without her noticing, shone on her face again. Looking down, Sue saw the man step out of a ball of smoke and continued strolling down the road. “That was awesome,” Sue yelled, unable to hide her feelings.

The demon smiled back at her, “An odd one indeed. Most humans would have fled.”

“You know, I've been talking to you for a while, but I still don't know your name.” Sue tilted her head at the demon.

“Your progenitor that I took to mate calls me 'Dominick', but that is a ploy to make her squirm pleasantly,” the man rumbled, seeming to be thinking again. “Since you have annoyingly decided your place in my little world, then I guess there is no harm in telling you my true name. Azuren, but you will call me Lord Azuren.”

“Why would I call you 'Lord'? Sounds too much like how my mom calls you 'Master'.” The little girl said the title in her head several times. She didn't really like it.

“Your progenitor calls me Master because she does whatever I say, as I understand the world implies. You will call me Lord because that is the title humans give to each other when one dominates a land.” The demon was growling like he really meant it.

“You just like having people say that, makes you feel big,” Sue exclaimed certain, sticking her tongue out. She came to a dead stop in the road. “Are you doing that?”

The demon grunted, clearly having no idea what she was talking about, but plenty annoyed she had changed the subject.

Sue examined the forest closely. “I feel something like wind but the trees aren't moving.” The demon gave her a grunt like he had stopped listening and moved faster down the road. Squinting, Sue gave the trees a hard look before shivering under the strange feeling's grip. Shrugging it off when nothing jumped out, Sue dashed after the demon.

They went a long time without talking as they walked down the country road. Which was good, Sue thought. She was wondering why she had said some of the things she had said earlier. Before she could think of an answer, they topped a hill and the local town stretched out below them.

“Since you want to Shepard the humans, it's time you first saw their true nature,” Azuren spoke lowly and smugly. He lifted a clawed hand above her and Sue felt herself begin to hum from inside. Looking at her hands and body, she was alarmed to see herself outlined in some kind of red light. The light was weird and Sue thought it would just increase the chances of cops coming to arrest such an obvious bad guy, but no one even looked at them as they walked through town.

He led them to a part of town Sue had never been to before. Far from the main street, nice houses, and big shops, this part of town looked overgrown with plants, vines growing into fences and buildings. Sue knew what a slum was and that her town didn't have one, but this place didn't look far off.

The little girl had to remember to stay close to Azuren. He had explained it as they had walked, letting her test it a few times. If she stepped to far away, people freaked out cause they thought she just popped out of nowhere. She had thought it might be a fun prank till a lady fainted.

She wasn't happy having played a mean trick, but she was more unhappy with why the demon had 'shrouded' her. He said the sight of a tiny human with him would cause trouble with the other weak humans, because those weak humans would think him 'vulnerable' keeping her near. He laughed a lot after that, like he had made a joke.

Sue didn't like the joke.

Both of them stopped in front of a broken red-bricked building. There was no cars parked near and the windows were boarded up. The roof had a small hole that allowed a rafter to be seen from outside. Azuren twisted the knob to the door, shaking his head oddly at it, and entered. Sue hurried after, unsure what could happen to good girls in a place like this. The building only one big room inside, with a light hanging above a table set up in the center. There was only one seat, which Azuren took.

“What are we doing here?” Sue asked, taking care to stand close to Azuren's left side.

“Waiting for my propriety among the humans,” the demon grunted, giving her a small bad-guy grin. “I may not desire to meddle in the mundane matters of humans, but I must see everything bent to my convenience. I can not have my pleasures vulnerable to attack from humans or my fellow demons, should they also reappear.”

More light poured into the dark from as the door opened and a stream of people poured in. As the two watched, the demon muttered under his breath to Sue, “The humans do not keep me waiting. Good.”

Four big men started herding the new arrivals, their big hands waving people into groups and lines. When they were done, the big men moved to either side of the table like they were guards. Sue watched, wondering if this was how bad guys always held meetings, till the demon growled to the whole room, “Now, humans, how goes your tasks? I grow impatient.”

An elderly man that Sue vaguely recognized from school stepped into the ring of light, wearing a nice suit. The man cleared his throat and spoke in a flat, matter of fact tone Sue heard adults use when talking to their bosses. “I have drafted the plans to meet your orders. I have all the classes ready to be rearranged to teach the new vocations you wanted and a syllabus readied.”

The man fiddled with his suit arm, still not making direct eye contact with the demon. “To continue, I would need … more assistance from among the teachers. Whenever you have time to … recruit.”

The man gave some kind of little bending motion to the demon and stepped back. The demon nodded with a grunt.

Another old guy replaced him. Not dressed as nice but still fancy, the little girl thought. He was also big and mean looking, with a gruff voice that sounded to Sue like it was used to lecturing people a lot. “Sheriff McKenzie, sir. I have helped Superintendent Roberts with the combat portion of his syllabus. I have our firearm supply, both from within the department and civilian contributions, inventoried and ready to be moved to an arms depot. I've also inquired into the issue we discussed last and I think I can have better weapons and gear procured under some Homeland grants. I'll know more in the future.”

This guy doesn't make eye contact, Sue noticed, just staring straight ahead. The man started talking faster when the demon shifted in his chair, “I also have a list of officers you might want to visit first to recruit, the ones with the softer heads and foul thoughts.” With that, the man saluted and stepped back.

Azuren nodded again when the man saluted, this time with a growl. Sue thought he sounded impatient this time. Back in the dark, Sue couldn't make out the Sheriff's face, but he seemed to go rigid.

The next speaker was also real big but dressed in dirty work clothes. “Lordship, I'm Mr. Robbins, if you remember. I got myself into my place's office and got the list of supplies on hand. While in there, I got orders for the metals you wanted placed and copied some keys. I can start working on anything you want made, soon as you like.” His voice was gruff and Sue thought he sounded afraid.

He imitated the Superintendents bow and backed quickly away, getting a more pleased grunt to go with the demon's nod.

This time a woman stepped into the light. Sue was surprised to see it was the doctor that had treated her family's food poisoning. Unlike the old guys before her, the doctor didn't seem to be afraid at all. The little girl thought she was even happy to be there. Maybe she was an evil doctor after all, Sue pondered.

“With your generous assistance, milord, I have been promoted to Head of Medicine at the county hospital. From there and with the help of Mr. McDowell,” the smiling woman paused to indicate a man in the back, his shadowed head nodding back, “the local pharmacist, I have arranged for the desired alterations to the medicine on hand. I've also increased our backorder stock and am ready for the larger orders, for whenever you're ready to cut off the town.”

The woman glanced down at clipboard in her hands, “I've also started on the files. Those with sexual illness or other maladies will be listed for your overview shortly. I also have a list of drugs for your soldiers, when Sheriff McKenzie is ready.”

“And the other task?” Azuren growled super deep, making Sue jump where she was standing. No one seemed to notice.

“Ah, yes,” the doctor said, smiling more, “I've added questions to general checkups, over the complaints of other doctors. I have a few ideas on scheduling, whenever you have time to review it.” She bent over real low, giving Sue and Azuren a good look at the top of her boobies, before stepping back.

Another dirty guy, dressed in overalls, stepped into the light meekly. He fiddled with his hat as he spoke hastily, “I've had a visit with all the other farmer's near town, making notes when I got home. I think … no, I more or less have an idea what can be grown in a year. I've eyed a few spots in town for temporary storage, till we get someplace proper. Also, as an aside, I did some brewing as a lad. Still got some equipment, in case you'd like to be drinking when you … take over.”

The dirty guy stepped back into the shadows in a hurry, replaced before the demon could even nod. Sue, normally unsure of such things, could tell he was very well dressed with a very fancy suit that looked out of place in the dirty building. He even had a ring on a finger and a shiny watch on.

“Financing your projects shouldn't be a problem from here on out. I've seen the books at the bank cooked accordingly and have the economic outlook ironed out. Anyone here may meet with me at the bank, with your permission of course Lord, to purchase anything they need. As for the construction projects, they are ready to start breaking ground.” Like the doctor, he sounded happy to be there, even happier when he talked about the others coming to talk to him, Sue noticed.

The fancy man gave a rather complicated bend to the demon before retreating, looking smug when the demon nodded.

Again, someone stepped into the light. Sue almost giggled. This guy's pants were almost falling down and he was dressed in some sport's shirt. The little girl's giggle dried up when the newcomer started talking. He had a quite mean voice and he glanced around the room with cruel eyes, except when he looked at Azuren. When he looked at Azuren, he looked like he wanted to go beat someone up with the demon.

“I got all the drug peeps and bangers here and over in Bristlewood working for yours truly. That makes 'em Hell-boys now, boss, so you control what comes in and out. I don't know your poison, but I got some primo shit, if you want.” The man stepped back, 'with swagger' Sue thought it was called. The little girl wanted to find it funny again, but couldn't.

More people stepped in and out of the light, but Sue lost track. No, that wasn't it. She didn't want to listen anymore to what was clearly bad people talking about bad things. Azuren's mean growl woke her up from her nap some time later, “Very well. You've all earned some more time to live. Now, for your immediate reward.”

Standing up from the dirty floor, Sue noticed four women moving to the walls of the building. She recognized them as the woman who had worn very little coming in, who had been touched all over by the other adults during the meeting. The women braced their arms against the wall and pushed their tushies out. Other shadows got behind them and started shoving their hips into their tushies, making wet sounds.

Other shadows, maybe other women Sue thought, huddled away into a corner while in the middle of the room some shadows seemed to prefer to do adult stuff by themselves. A few shadows even seemed to be looking for each other in another corner, maybe not wanting to wait in line like the others.

One of the four women by the walls was close enough for Sue to make out the lady doctor come up behind her. Sue was surprised the doctor reached under her skirt, pulling out a big purple thing shaped like a wee-wee, pushing it into the presented tushie. The doctor slapped away groping hands as Sue listened to the new wet sounds.

“What are they doing?” Sue asked, knowing none of the other adults could hear her.

Azuren growled below his breath so only she could hear, “Taking my reward of mating. It is all most of them ever wanted anyway, access to a good mate that fit their whims.”

The big guards were now pulling people away to speak with the demon, the adults sometimes dressed and sometimes not. Sue listened but her chest started hurting as the adults made request of the demon. Not knowing why, she edged behind Azuren, not wanting to even look at the adults who could ask for … such bad people things.

The hum on her skin vibrated harder and she saw him waving her away under the table. He was saying she could go now, the little girl hoped. Sue made a break of it, following an adult out the door.

When the little girl couldn't run anymore, she pulled her panting body up onto a dilapidated rock wall to rest. Winded and ill, very ill, she tried to forget the things the adults had asked the demon for. They were all bad people, Sue thought horrified, bad people who the demon shouldn't be helping. Except he was a bad person too. So why was I talking like I wanted to help him out on the road?

Why did she feel like she wanted to go back? Had to go back?

A cry from the entrance of an ally broke her out of her thoughts. The sun had dropped in the sky as she had sat on the wall and she looked about confused, no longer sure of where she was. Someone bumped into her, knocking her off the wall. Groaning on the ground, she saw someone peering back over the wall at her, unkind eyes locking on hers.

She tried to scramble away but the person landed on Sue, dragging her up. Kicking and yelling at the grabber, the little girl tried to get away. Between her slapping hands, she saw he looked like a middle schooler wearing the Christian Academy uniform. He was looking around frantically as he dragged her into a shed nearby.

“God damn bitch!” the boy cursed her, slamming Sue's head into the frame of the shed door. Stunned, the little girl bit her tongue and tasted blood. One of those nightmares the adult's had talked about had found her, Sue yelled in her head, trying to get her little fists going again.

Her face landed into foul smelling dirt and she looked around to see the boy standing over her. “What do you want with me?” Sue demanded, backing herself into a corner. Someone had asked Azuren to kill one of the kids from the Academy and this boy looked panicked as he walked closer. He must be the kid, she thought, a bad kid that bad adults wanted to be killed.

“I want to fuck you, that's what!” the older boy hissed, his hands grabbing Sue's ankles and dragging her back into the center of the shack. “There is some freak out to kill me and I'm not getting offed as a dweeb virgin.”

The older boy flipped Sue around and pulled her hips up into the air. A hand pushed itself under her shirt and started rubbing around. “No tits to speak of, but you got a hole anyway. Kinda kinky, fucking a little kid for my first time. Just the kind I like too, short and scrawny with a cute ass.”

The little girl started to scream for help, but the boy grabbed her neck, screaming above her, “Shut up, bitch! You want that killer to find us both, cause I think he's the kill 'em all kind. Might even be the rape 'em kind, so I think you'd rather be getting mine than his.” He squeezed her throat and slammed her head into the dirt till Sue couldn't yell past the dust filling her throat.

Past the pounding in her head, she felt his hands rubbing all over her tushie, muttering, “So firm, this is going to be great.”

I don't feel like I'm crying, Sue realized suddenly. Her eyes were watery and Sue heard herself sobbing as the boy's hands pulled down her shorts, trapping her knees together. Her hands were digging into the dirt, trying to get away, but the hands on her hips gripped her cruelly. The hands dragged her resisting tushie back against cloth. She felt the first layer of clothing being removed.

Sue turned her head back, thinking of pleading with the boy not to be bad, when she caught sight of Azuren. Everything around him was swaying slightly, even his hair. The demon noticed her watching and smiled his mean half-smile while the second layer of clothing was removed.

He stepped back and his hair stopped moving while old things hanging from the roof kept swaying above her. Sue felt something slap against her tushie and something else, like her body was coming out of a tub of cold water.

“Ready or not, here I come,” the mean older boy called out, his voice rising high excitedly.

Someone else, a woman, spoke up, “No, I have no need to be ready, boy.” Sue felt her own mouth moving with the words! The shed was filled with an awful racket as things hanging from the ceiling crashed into the tin walls.

What had to be the older boys wee-wee prodded at Sue's private spot. He started grunting frustrated as Sue felt his prodding thing start to go softer. The boy yelled bad language angrily as he poked harder. “Why can't I keep it up or get into you, you little bitch!” he demanded, “And what the hell is that noise?”

The racket suddenly became more intense and she heard the tin screech. Sue watched herself stand up. I could see myself, the watching Sue boggled, like I'm looking over my own shoulder! Amazed, she saw the other her turned around to see the mean boy pressed into the tin wall with his pants and underwear down around his feet.

“What the fuck are you?” the terrified older boy screamed.

Even though Sue couldn't see her other face, she could feel it smile. “Why are you hunted?”

The boy tried to pull himself out of the boy-sized dent in the tin, groaning, “I don't know! I thought I was getting jumped by a bunch of ass-licks that damn Mr. Roberts sicked on me, but then one of them pulled a knife. After those assholes ate my dust, some fucking huge bastard showed up and almost punched my head off!”

Sue felt her other mouth shaping the woman's reply, “And what have you done to Mr. Roberts?”

“Nothing!” The boy spat, something invisible pushing him back into the dent, “I just fool around with his daughter a bit! She's in high school so she won't give it up to a middle schooler like me!”

“A daughter's indiscretion is not a reason for murder.” The racket inside the shack rose to a frantic pitch and Sue watched the older boy get pushed further into the tin, his hair whipping backwards. It has to be wind, Sue thought as the woman's voice used her other mouth, “But rape is a reason for execution. Why have you done this?”

“I don't want to die a virgin!” the boy screamed.

“She didn't want to be raped,” the woman responded. The woman didn't sound impressed by the boy or very angry either, Sue noted.

The boy made a mean face, “Well, we can't all get what we want. If you're going to kill me, freak, then bend over first!”

A blood-soaked hand sprouted from the side of the boy's chest, attached to the other side where Azuren had appeared. A full smile stretching across his face. “You grow boring, male runt. Time you grew silent. Be content, I'll make sure this 'daughter' won't languish in your absence.”

The mean older boy's eyes were already plastic looking and the watching little Sue sobbed. The wind picked up the boy's hair again and steam erupted all over the demon. Growling frighteningly loud, the demon twisted towards the other Sue, flinging the dead older boy away and off the demon's arm.

“He was mine to spare and save,” the woman's voice called out angrily.

“And he was mine to kill. Now I know for certain what you are, little runt. Odd one indeed.” The demon smiled, his eyes red flares, “But if you keep this up, you shall expire wastefully. You are not grown enough for that yet, nor to fight me.” He didn't look like he really cared, Sue thought in horror. She hadn't seen the demon look as happy or thrilled as he was now.

“This world is not ready for your kind again, either,” the woman's voice called back, but she sounded further away somehow, “but your kind are coming, one way or the other.”

The demon nodded, grinding his sharp teeth.

The Sue watching the exchange jumped when her own body turned back to face her. Her own green eyes were weird, lighter blue lines racing across them all wavy like wind. “Your right, just like the wind,” her own mouth told her with the woman's voice, “I'm the wind that lives in you. I am what you become, waiting to get out. Other people grow into who they become, my little self. You merely have to wait to become big enough to be me.”

“What?” Sue, the real her she was certain, asked. She didn't understand a word the other her was saying.

“The world is changing. We have a place in it, the one place where people here can still be people. Watch over the demon, my little self. This land will change him, just as he will change it.”

Azuren laughed at that behind/in-front of her, but Sue was starting to feel very tired. All at once, she felt her knees sink into the dirt floor and she seemed to be facing the other way. A big hand picked her up by her shirt and twisted the exhausted girl around.

“I should devour you now but you are some honest amusement, runt,” the demon growled, looking happily at her like they were friends now.

“If I die, you'll be without someone to talk too who isn't afraid of you or enslaved relentlessly too you,” Sue responded. Was that her doing the talking?

The demon's smile somehow stretched a bit more across his face, “True, but then I do not care much for talking.”

“Then consider this, demon. You know this world can be corrupted, but you also know it can't become like yours,” Sue shot back. Now the little girl was sure she wasn't the one talking.

“True, very true,” the demon said, smelling at Sue's face, “And what does that have to do with anything?”

“There are good souls here, amongst those stained. If you take them … well, that would be the shove too much. Let me grow, let me Shepard them, let me keep this flock alive.” Sue, the regular little Sue thought, I want sheep?

“And in return, you will not hinder me and mine?” the demon asked, his smile all but gone. His head tilted in curiosity.

“Yes,” Sue's little voice answered, “Inside my place will be humans, outside will be your demons. With that, the world keeps turning.”

The demon put Sue down. A claw shot down and smacked into something an inch from her face. The little girl didn't feel herself finch as the claw rebounded, smoldering. Azuren snarled, not sounding as if he cared about his hand.

“You will be mine. That is already decided,” he growled, in his happy mean voice, “In the ground or on my member, that is unavoidable.”

She felt the voice in her head, humming into Sue's thoughts. Growing louder and louder till she felt her throat vibrating. As suddenly as the voice appeared, it was gone and Sue thought she heard from somewhere outside the woman say, “That is your choice, my little self. Become me and bed him, or to die. I can't make you do either.”

With that, the wind went away completely.

Sue shivered and rubbed her arms. “That was weird!” Her arms weren't cold, but she kept rubbing them anyway, reassuring herself she was in her real body again. The demon was watching her intently, his smile gone. “You won't hurt people or be mean if I say not to?”

“You'll be the only one I let live who says no,” the demon snapped in a fully mean growl.

“If I say no, you won't?” Sue shot right back.

The demon leaned back, maintaining his eye lock on hers. “Yes. As a matter of territory. If you tell me a place is safe for humans, as long as it is not too big or inconvenient for me, I will leave the place alone. It will be up to you to kill any other demons, however. I will not bother punishing my property in the matter.”

The little girl nodded. The other her had gotten her into something awful, Sue was sure, but the little girl had a deal with the strange demon, could stop him from being too mean. Whatever that deal actually meant. Whoever that other her was.

Who was that, Sue asked herself, the words on her lips. I'm Lady Gail, who you will become, her own voice answered back in her head. Are you always there, Sue asked the strange thought. I am, cause I am you, the thought reassured her.

Sue was picked up by her shirt again, the demon's normal eyes staring into Sue's face. His smile returned, “I suppose I should claim you now, before your other little self decides to break your own word. I was going to wait to let you ripen, but events have outpaced that plan.”

“What do you mean, claim?” Sue asked. She followed the demon's gaze down. Shocked, she covered her exposed body, “Ew, you can't do that to me, I'm not big enough!”

“True, I would only enjoy a lesser pleasure of kill you if I did. That said, your power as not let any of my seed take root and does not even poison you. I will need to replant it directly and you  _ will _ have to let it grow. If you do not, then you do not belong to me and I will devour you.” His face drew close to hers. “And all those … untainted that your other self wanted to protect will die as well. Screaming.”

Sue watched him watching her eyes and her horror lifted. She can save people, save their actual lives. What was a little bit of icky? “No need to be mean about it, mister bear. I'll do it. Where is your seed, anyway?”

The demon tilted his head, puzzled. “Do you not know how mating works?”

“You mean what you do with my mom … oh, you mean that white stuff is seed? Wait, you make babies with that 'cum' stuff? How many were you trying to make with my mom!”

“That isn't important. 'Cum', yes. I've heard your progenitor use the word. I need to get my seed in you without the enjoyable act of killing you. A female as tight as you would without doubt be unpleasant anyway.” The demon considered matters while Sue hung half naked, “Yes, that will do. We have a little side trip to make.”

Azuren's smile widened enough to show his teeth growing longer and sharper, “After all, I also promised another little runt I would attend his mate.”


	5. Demon Intrudes & Alice's Teachings

In a rare mood, the demon marched toward the structure's entrance. Normally, he preferred things to go quiet with humans. If the situation became noisy, he would get distracted. Wasteful. His smile grew tighter around his teeth.

Looking down at the annoying human runt who marched by his side, the demon pondered what he was doing. It was ambitious, with plenty to gain. It also might be suicidal. He always wondered at what terror was, which humans seemed to feel at times like this. If he messed up, she may someday dissolve his soul...

He was before the wooden barricade. The humans within had taken great care of this structure, even the strips of wood blocking the entrance had a shine on it. Such a difference from the old days, when he would get the first breeding of some female for protecting sheep herds and humans had no time to waste on making wood shiny. He casually lashed out and the wood twirled apart in a spray of splinters. There it was, a distracting scream. A shout full of defiance and challenge, wishing to struggle against his strength. Strolling into the first space within the structure, full of soft things for sitting, the demon's teeth pushed his smile wider.

His teeth wanted to become fangs. Their weaker desire would be denied unless a human did something stupid.

An age ravaged human, who the demon assumed to be 'Mr. Roberts', entered the space swinging an iron cooking device. The human took one look at the demon and dropped his iron. Head hurriedly bowed, the male mumbled something as he endeavored to look deferent. The demon sensed submission, a human already within his holding.

Some small fun was not to be, the demon mused in regret.

Another aged human, a female, collided into the demon's front. She busied herself flailing against his armor while baying up at him. The demon attention glossed over the worthless words. The female was not terribly attractive for a human, being withered by time. The demon's fist lightly tapped the female's ribs, sending her smashing into some soft sitting thing.

Nothing replaced the female's paltry entertainment, so the demon turned to the runt. She had followed him and watched, fear and disapproval written in her eyes. Her face, in contrast, was set in determination. The soft layer of her outer thoughts, not exactly a keen scent in any human, smelled vaguely of the future. Even without tasting the smells deeper in her mind, where that blasted wind dwelt, the demon knew she was thinking of another time. A time where she could contest his whims, a time she knew couldn't be now.

His smile stretched a bit more. Tilting his head at the cowering human male, the demon growled low, “Time for this place to let in tomorrow. Your mate must be taught. First, you will bring me your female offspring. I have a use for her.”

Trembling, the elderly human left the room at a run. The demanded female was dragged back quickly. Her pleas ignored, her male progenitor shoved her in front of the demon, yelling, “Here is our Alice! Take her and spare our lives!”

“Bob!” the elderly female called, standing up on trembling legs, “What in the name of Christ are you doing?”

“Trying to get out of this alive, Barbara! Alice, you go with this man and you do everything he says! He'll eat us all if you don't!” The demon watched the male's eyes as he bid his offspring. Fangs had to be reminded of their place.

“Daddy, what's going on? What does he want with me? I don't want to!” the young female mewled. She was short for her level of maturity, with wavy blond hair and a face spattered with freckles.

“You'll go!” the male screamed over his mate's baying, “You'll go and do as he says! If all those punks are good enough for you then the Lord is a blessing. Please, think of our lives here!”

The old female lunged and the demon decided he was enjoying this appetizer too much. His claws gripped the young female's head and lifted her off the ground. Sticking his head between the human mating pair, the demon brought the elderly female to a halt with his glare. “I can kill you both and mate her, or just mate her.” Hunger welling past his endurance, his eyes lost their guise, “Your mate is useful, I assume, but quickly becoming irrelevant. Now be silent before I seek a mate with more experience.”

Backing away to bolt, the old female was seized by the male before she could escape. They became irrelevant. The demon strode forward, crossing more spaces within the structure till he found one with the comfortable thing humans slept on. The young female was still making quite a racket and he threw her onto the soft thing.

Before he could dive for his entertainment, the runt sprang in front of him. Climbing next to his prey, the runt took the other female's hand. The blond human flinched and demanded of the runt in a blur of sounds, “What's going on? Who are you people? Why did my dad call him Lord? I don't like this!”

The runt stroked his prey's head, “It'll be alright. Do what he says and I'll make sure he doesn't get too mean.” The demon felt a hungry grunt leave his throat. “I mean it, even if he doesn't know it.”

“What does he want me to do! I don't want to, I just want you two out of here! Or me out of here, whatever!” his prey pleaded again. “Wait, is that my mom screaming?”

The runt turned to him. This time, his fangs were allowed to show themselves. This was the time for them, now that he had a hunger for something other than blood. “The little one needs to learn but is too small yet.” He pulled the blond female's eyes to his, “So I will have you teach her. By example.”

“What...” escaped the blond female's mouth, then revelation must have struck, “but she's so young! Little girls can't  _ do _ that! We could get in real trouble teaching her stuff like that! If she has to know, they have sex ed stuff at school ...” The demon casually took off a bit of wood from the sleeping construction. “OK, alright, I'll do it! Please don't behead me like the bed post! I don't get in trouble if I'm made to do this, right? What does she need to … learn, exactly?”

The demon smiled and shooed them apart. With a hop and a twist, his armored body hit the sleeping structure, breaking the wooden legs. “Everything you know of mating, human. And you runt, you will strive to carry my seed this time.” His prey about to jump willingly into his mouth, he smiled further, “No arguments or your 'family' dies.”

The females seemed to mull his words over, their eyes not leaving his face. Both were sitting on either side of his hip. Finally, the blond female turned to the runt, “I'm Alice.”

“I'm Sue,” the little human beamed back.

“How much about … sex do you know about?” the blond female asked, her face turning red in weakness.

“You mean what adults do in their bedrooms, don't you?” the runt asked, “I've seen Mr. Bear and my mommy do stuff were white stuff came out of them before.” The runt sounded calm, even like she was seeking amusement herself.

“Oh god,” escaped the blond female's mouth, but her smell was lulling. The runt's demeanor was propping her up, pacifying the prey's mind. Suddenly, the demon was becoming more relaxed with his gamble.

Putting a hand on the runt's shoulder, the blond female turned them both towards the demon. “OK, so we're doing this. I'm guessing you'll do it a lot with … Mr. Bear?” His growl shook their bodies. “Sorry, Mr. … Lord? My daddy called you? OK. You'll be doing it a lot with Mr. Lord. I am going to now, I guess.” The blond female watched the runt nod and smile back at her. “Right, so he wears weird clothes, not like the boys at school. We need to learn to get them off him so we can get to … all the relevant parts, don't you think?”

The runt nodded again and swung into action, pulling at one of the demon's boots. His prey joined her. The demon watched amused as they slowly navigated his trappings, shifting and sitting as needed. When they finally got off his wool layer, his prey gasped.

“It's fucking huge!” his prey called out, “That's like … porn cock right there, a little girl can't fuck meat like that!”

His prey realized her charge was still tugging at the last of his trappings without giving the demon's member any notice. The blond female joined her and they got the demon's flesh bared.

Hugging the younger runt to her, his prey mused, “Now, a girl can do a lot of things at this point. Since our … big buddy here looks like he's already rearing to go, we'll go ahead and help him feel good, OK?”

~*~

Mr. Roberts, now that the fear and terror was wearing off, found himself feeling pretty good. Up till now, all his work for the Lord had seemed like a dream. Or nightmare. He even thought he might be going mad at times from the things he found himself doing.

Tonight, it was real. He was living under the law of the Lord now.

Trying to claw away from him, his wife screamed and cursed at him. He grabbed a bit more of her hair to keep her in place as he continued to pound his pole into her. He knew she was a shriveled up shrew but she was still the apple of his eye. He thrust harder, thinking of Barbara of yesteryear.

“God damn you, what the hell are you thinking?” she screamed at him. She was panting too, he could tell. Her hips had started to do their thing.

“Just doing what the Lord said I could. No more complaining about how we can't risk a kid at our time of life, dear,” he moaned, “From now on, I really am the king of this castle.”

His hips thrusting, Mr. Roberts prayed for the son she hadn't gotten for him. Yet.

~*~

Alice was trying to talk, wanting to explain things to the little squirt, but she couldn't bring herself to stop licking the big shaft in her hand. Sue looked at her confused as words came out of Alice's moaning mouth jumbled. As she took the head in to slobber over it, Alice thought how strange this porn dick really was.

The teenager had sucked a lot of dicks in her short life, but this one was just insane.

Alice's mouth was full of drooling fire and her shorts were in serious need of wringing out. Moaning a string of curses, she forced her head off her new treat so that the squirt could give it a try. Alice was supposed to be teaching after all.

Slurping her tongue back in, she watched the little girl replace her, hesitantly doing as Alice had done. The teenager watched, horrified. “Oh, my god, please, don't let me be a pedophile watching this.” Sue grunted in confusion as she ran her little tongue up the whole length of the object of Alice's newfound affection. “There you go, get a big taste little girl. Oh, wow, you really giving it a go. That's it, tease the head, get the tip all wet.”

Her mind focused in on the dick and little mouth, her wet slit dripping more. Alice lowered her head to kiss the cock herself, watching the little mouth pull away. A little string of the dazzlingly good precum attached the mouth to the dick and Alice licked her lips.

“Wee wees don't taste that good,” the little mouth said, frowning, “but you seem to really like it, Alice.”

The precum was resting on those pouting lips, glistening. “You're right, I don't normally get this horny from oral but his dick tastes so good it made my tongue tingle. You might need to taste lots of other things to appreciate it. Let's see if I taste better.”

Springing on Sue, Alice gave her a little lip-on-lip before putting in her tongue to taste the uncertain mouth. The cum taste was in there, as well as kiddo drool. God I hope this doesn't mean I like kiddies now, Alice moaned in her head. This was the second girl Alice had ever kissed and Sue tasted a lot better, her tongue so much more enticing to play with.

An arm wrapped around Alice's middle and the squirt seemed to get into it. If she's squeamish on oral but likes kissing, Alice thought delighted, then we just need to mix the two. Alice wrapped her own arm around Sue's tiny frame and led the two of them back down. She pulled the dick between their faces and they began to lick and suck on it, taking breaks so Alice could savor the little mouth with cock flavoring.

Alice was still trying to teach but she became more unintelligible when she filled her mouth with the porn dick. Sue watched intently, her little fingers rubbing around drool on the cock and Alice's chin. When the teenager broke for air, Sue tried to emulate her again but her little mouth wasn't big enough. Alice breathed instructions into her tiny ear, teaching her how to get a guy off just by licking.

The man-meat swelled in Alice's hand, the big veins bulging. “Oh god, yes. We got cum coming, Sue.” Gently, she pulled Sue away and the scary guy sat up. “Oh, if his cum tastes as good as his precum, oh my god. This is going to be great, squirt.”

“Are we going to let his white stuff land on us?” Sue asked, her little hands joining Alice's on the long porn cock.

“Nope, he said something about inside you, right? We're going to swallow all we can,” Alice instructed, getting their heads close together, “Besides, this tastes way, way too good to waste. Shit snacks, it's getting  _ bigger _ . OK, do like I do and try to swallow fast!” They stretched out their tongues, Alice's playing with the tip of Sue's in anticipation.

The cum shot out and drowned Alice's little cry of 'yes'. Alice's hand guided the cum into both of their mouths, but even with two there was too much. Alice stoked his shooting cock more hurriedly in wonder, wanting more. Her brain sang a happy song as his taste soaked into her taste-buds. He finally ran out and Alice let go, licking around a full mouth worth of cum.

If this guy isn't in porn already, Alice thought, he's wasting his god damn talent.

Swallowing, Alice checked on her student. A scowling Sue gulped down the cum in tiny swallows. “That's not right, Sue, you got to enjoy it. Got to swallow and moan, gets them all revved up again. Here, let me help you.”

Hugging Sue close, Alice licked up jizz from Sue's face and fed more into the little mouth. Soon the girl got the idea, both pushing cum back and forth between them to swallow. Alice had a firm grasp on the little girl's ass now, enjoying the game. Dear god, how had she never slept with a girl before now? This was great!

There was a growl from above them and Alice spotted the scary guy's face. “Oh shit, sorry! We can't forget about him, squirt, or I'll get beheaded! Shit, right, so we got to get him hard again so he can fuck me. I mean, you! Or get cum in you! Right, you get the cum!” Alice was panting for some reason, her eyes locked on the scary guys throbbing erection now, “Holy shit, your still hard guy. How … how about filling me with cum first?”

Little hands were pulling Alice up and she let them, looking down at the little girl. Sue's sweet face looked up, her green eyes calming Alice down. “Everything is OK, Alice. You can show me how to get filled up, I don't mind.”

“Thanks, squirt,” Alice said, her brain shifting down. “Right, so. If he was a normal dude, he's cock would be all soft. You'd have to, like, get him excited again. And naked, you'd probably want to get naked now.” Sue nodded and Alice licked her lips as she watched the cute little face listening so intently. “So, if I want to get my clothes off and get him hard, I'd do a little strip tease. Want to learn to strip, hot lips?”

The little squirt nodded and Alice hugged her, spinning them around, “Yay! Teasing is fun, you get guys all hot and bothered, which makes them so  _ determined _ to get inside you!”

Alice knelt to look into Sue's soothing green eyes, “I love it, getting pounded by someone you, like, just know isn't thinking about anything else but my snatch. You just  _ have _ to know how to get yours, Sue. Most guys are assholes and lose interest, like, soon as they get their own rocks off. You ever tease boys, little girl?”

“You mean, like play tricks?” Sue asked, tilting her head.

“Oh, it can be a trick, but I don't like that teasing. No, like, if you had a cake you want to give somebody, but you don't give it right away. You hint at it, talking about how good the cake is first, like that? Get them all hungry for that cake till their drooling.” Alice explained, pulling Sue to her so she could rub her nipples against Sue's smaller ones, “It's fun to get people all excited for something, right? Just like this, my nipples showing you how, like, totally hot I am to show you how to bang. Well, we're going to get Mr. Lord excited.”

Retreating, Alice demonstrated for the little girl, moving her body just so as she raised her shirt slowly up till her nipples were barely covered. With her fingers, she jiggled her underboob at the scary guy. His porn cock got redder.

He growled aloud, chilling Alice's spine. “Shit,” she squeaked, “You don't want to be teased, you want to bang already. Crap, sorry, I'll get right on that!”

“No!” Sue yelled, stamping her foot and turning to the scary guy, “I'm learning from Alice. You need to learn to wait your turn and let other people have fun, mister bear!”

“We are not here for you to learn to amuse yourself,” the scary guy growled, scowling at Sue.

“Yes, we are. You want me to do adult stuff. If I have to, I want to enjoy it,” Sue said, crossing her arms and glaring back.

Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit, the little girl is picking a fight with him, Alice thought horrified as she bounced from one foot to another. Sue is going to get herself killed!

“Mr. Bear! Wait, Mr. Lord! I have something for you,” Alice screamed, ripping off her shirt. She grabbed his head and waved her girls back and forth till he looked at them. “Watch closely, Sue!”

Turning around, Alice rubbed her soaked shorts along his massive porn cock. “Oh, you see how wet I am, guy?” Popping her short fastener loudly, Alice wiggled her ass as she lowered the tight shorts. Down they went, Alice now using her drenched panties to smear her juices on his man-meat.

The scary guy's nostrils were flaring and Alice smiled, pressing her cheeks into his dick as she lowered her underwear. A few excessive wiggles later and her panties were on the floor. Sue was watching transfixed and Alice waved her to the side. She wanted to tease him with how flexible she was.

Letting her head drop to the ground, she looked up between her spread legs at the man and purred as she shifted her hips, waving her pussy side to side, “Come on guys, don't fight. I'll make sure you feel real, real good. I mean, look how bendable I am. I can fuck you anyway you want.” Alice let herself roll over and grabbed at Sue, “Want to try? But not the bend part, that takes practice!”

“OK!” Sue said, smiling big. Alice watched Sue's awkward duplication, hampered by her height. The demon was watching Alice though, making the teenager nervous. She however was horny as hell, so she mostly watched his cock rub against Sue's butt, first panty-clad then bare.

Alice skipped over to Sue and knelt before the little girl, giving her a kiss as the squirt rubbed her ass on the over-sized cock. Breaking the kiss, Alice looked into those cute orbs Sue had and purred in her best getting some voice, “Now Sue, rubbing man-meat gets them interested, but you can't just keep silent the whole time. Tell him how hot your getting rubbing your ass on that throbbing pole.”

“I am feeling … weird,” Sue mumbled at her, looking embarrassed. She turned her head and said louder, “Mr. Bear, your wee-wee is making me feel weird. It's all hot between my tushie cheeks and my private spot feels weird.”

There was a super scary growl, but Alice was too busy pecking her good student's face to worry about it. “Good, now start rubbing it up and down instead of side to side. Tell him how hard you're going to pound your private spot on his big dick. So cute, private spot! Tushie! Keep saying those, you're getting me wet from cuteness! Wait, he can't get into you, right?”

Shifting her hip movements, Sue said back at the scary dude, “You're getting hotter down there, Mr. Bear! Your wee-wee, I think I'm getting more weird feelings thinking about your wee-wee going into Alice!” The kiddo actually mewed in a little voice, next to Alice's ear. Alice shuddered in anticipation. “But be nice! Only do it hard if she asks you too!”

Suddenly Sue was moved out the way. Alice wasted no time and spun around, pushing her ass backwards. Something yummy poked her party box and she felt her lips expand wide. A moment of fear sprang up in the teenager's mind, but then a throbbing porn cock was sliding into her wet pleasure hole.

Alice heard herself mumbling unintelligible as her arms were grabbed by big hands and more cock applied to her slit. Her cooch felt like melted wonderful and burst into happy fire when he hit bottom, causing him to buck out and into her again. Breathless, she screamed more random sounds as he took up pounding her.

“Harder! Faster! Shit, shit yes!” She screamed.

Porn cock assaulted her insides more hurriedly and she eagerly let in the invasion. I've never gotten this from sex before, the teenager thought blissfully, no boy at school has ever done it this good. I don't even know how much dick is in me, but I'm maxed.

“Does that really feel good? You sound and look like you're in pain,” a voice meeped in front of Alice.

With some struggling to focus on something other than her pussy, Alice tried to focus on the voice. The kiddo, naked and concerned, was staring at her frightened.

“Don't be scared, squirt,” Alice breathed, “I feel awesome! This is how you sound when you are having your brain fucked out your skull! I wouldn't be anywhere else if you paid me right now!”

“If you say so,” Sue said, rubbing her arm like a terrified kid. Wait, Alice corrected herself, she is a terrified kid.

Alice leaned back and licked her fucker's face. “Mind laying down? We got to get the other girl in the room some action before she runs away. I might not have had a three way before, but with cock like yours I have a few ideas. Oh, your cock is  _ amazing _ , by the way! Shit snacks, I'm melting on this thing!”

The man laid back and Alice followed. She croaked down at Sue, her building orgasm threatening to robbing her voice, “Climb up here, squirt, and try rubbing your pussy on the shaft I'm not taking in. I told you, remember, a girl has to know how to get hers too! Come get your cock while it's still hard!”

The little girl climbed up and lowered her tiny twat onto the thick python and started to rub herself along him. Alice groaned out louder, feeling little girl clit rubbing up to her overstuffed pussy.

“Does it feel good having something so far into you?” Sue asked, working her hips and watching Alice intently.

The little reminder pushed Alice over and she called out. So stuffed, her pussy squeezed the cock to a halt inside her and she shivered atop the scary guy. The teenager mumbled, “Yes! Shit, fuck, yes!”

Her shivering subsided enough for the cock to thrust back hard into her and she felt Sue grab her belly for support as the scary dude drilled Alice with renewed enthusiasm. Alice's whole body felt each thrust into her.

Panting, Alice looked down at her student. “I've heard some women really, really like being pounded all the way to their oven. I mean, uterus. Shit, baby maker, girl. All the way to the place they make babies with! I didn't believe it till now, but I'm loving this shit! Shit, you still have plenty of cock to rub with your cute mini-slit too! How you feeling, kiddo?”

“Still weird! More and more weird!” Sue yelled, her hips moving along the thrusting dick.

“She's feeling great, guy. Both of us are, so keep pounding my snatch! Oh god, fuck me crazy!” Alice felt him hit hard and pause. The feeling of a steamy flood poured into Alice's snatch and the teenager's eyes rolled back as her insides baked with cum.

“Wow, it's just splashing out of you, Alice,” Alice heard Sue say. Alice moaned back at her. Wiggling her hips about, Alice tried to savor the moment till two little lips met hers. Suddenly a very moist tongue assaulted her mouth and she tasted cum flavored kiddo tongue again, this time pushing globs of yummy man-cream into Alice's mouth. Alice bucked in orgasm again.

Coming around who knew how long later, Alice heard behind her, “I want to kiss you too, Mr. Bear. Alice seems to really like it.”

“I'd prefer to kiss something not coated in my seed, runt,” the scary dude rumbled back. Alice popped her box off his shaft and turned around. She wasn't going to miss this.

Squeezing her lips tight to hold in her steaming treat, she watched the man lift Sue up and lower the little twat onto his face. A thick wiggling tongue met Sue's snatch, corkscrewing into the tiny pussy. Sue was cringing and as he gave her a taste of oral, Alice watched a trickle of blood leak down the tongue. The blood seemed to send the man into overdrive and he pushed Sue's hip further down his probing tongue.

“He must really like blood,” Alice guessed aloud. Sue called out in pain and Alice sprang along the built man-expanse to pull the girl's head to her breasts, stroking her hair and making comforting sounds, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sue. I should have guessed a sweet little girl like you was still a virgin down there. I know it hurts right now, but when you let yourself relax the pain goes away, I promise. Come one, focus on something else. I know, this is a three way, so you can play with my breasts! Come on!”

Pulling the girl's head forward, Alice rubbed her tits along her face. Opening her eyes from her wince, Sue watched her breasts and licked out hesitantly. “Like that, but more. Suck on them like a baby, lick the nipples like you're licking a sucker. Nipples feel real good when people play with them. Do a good job and I'll have a treat for you!”

The look Sue first gave her as all 'I don't believe you', but her hips were already starting to move about on their own, Alice noticed. The squirt's next move tested Alice's hold on her downstairs as the little girl started fondling Alice's boobs, her little mouth sucking on Alice's right tit.

Both of them were groaning as Sue road the fucker's face. Big man hands grabbed Alice's ass and she squealed happily. “OK, fuck more women and have more threesomes, I just  _ have _ to do more of this! Shit, now I have to try an orgy. I mean, I always thought adding more people would just be too much for too little, but you're changing my mind, Sue. You hear your slutty moans with my tits in your mouth? Yup, those are  _ slutty _ little girl moans, Sue!”

Removing her mouth a wet pop, Sue complained, “I'm not slutty, whatever that is!” She tentatively licked Alice's nipple. “Also, what's an orgy or threesome?”

“Oh, come one, we're having a threesome now!” Alice teased as she watched Sue moaned confused.

A hand slapped Alice's butt and a deep voice demanded, “Answer the question.”

Little desperate 'ah' sounds started escaping Sue. “More kisses!” she demanded, “Be nice and give me more kisses in my private spot.”

Hugging the little package of adorable as the girl got her pussy tongue whipped, Alice explained excitedly, “Oh, orgies are where you get lots of people in one room and they all bone each other. Two guys drilling women, three women fucking each other, just everybody on everybody. Oh shit, Sue, squirt, you cumming? Yup, I see him lapping up kiddo cum. Congrats, like orgasms?”

“I … think so. I can't … stop shivering! I tingle everywhere!” Sue explained, her tiny body shaking like a leaf. Suddenly the little mouth latched onto Alice's tit and Sue moaned into it for all she was worth. Alice felt her own pussy start drooling as the cry vibrated in her boobs.

“Oh, you pass, my little slut. Alright, time for your reward,” Alice moaned, standing up on the bed. Stepping forward, she lowered her snatch onto Sue's mouth. Watching the girl's eyes widen as she stuck her tongue out, Alice giggled past her panting as her cum-filled snatch leaked the tasty treat down the girl's throat. Some strange thought told Alice that she should keep the cum for herself but Alice disregarded it. Sue looked so cute licking at Alice that the teenager added her own cum to Sue's mouth in no time.

Recovering, Alice spotted the dude's eyes. She had managed to forget about him, focusing only on Sue and his cock. Now she could see the look in his eyes and Alice felt her blood go cold. He was one intense, cold blooded fucker. His head darted away from between Sue's legs and Alice felt her own trembling legs pulled out from under her.

Alice landed on all fours with little Sue under her. Big hands gripped her hips and she felt herself filled up in one big push. Porn cock pounded her and she moaned, but the cock pushed more and more into her. Alice cried out, her insides complaining. “Too much, too much guy!” She screamed.

The pounding in her pussy just grew more intense until it stopped all at once. Alice's face fell down to the bed and she tried to catch her breath. Little Sue was screaming, “She said too much, meanie!”

“I will mate her!” the scary guy roared.

“I'm not saying you can't!” Sue yelled back, trying to get up.

Alice grabbed at her and hugged the little girl protectively. “I can't let you get hurt, Sue. I'm fine, I can take it. See, I'm still smiling. I … like it. Just let him have his fun.” Alice turned her head around and tried to keep her smile going in face of his scowl, “Just promise to go easier on her when she's big enough, OK? Sweet girls like her need love making, not hard screwing, alright?”

Sue wiggled in her arms, pissed. “No, he needs to be nice.” Getting a hand free, Sue swiped it in the air and Alice saw steam burst on the guys face. He didn't react this time, but glared more. “I told you, Alice, I'd keep him from being too mean. I will. You hear me, Mr. Bear. Nice adult stuff!”

He glared at them a long moment and Alice felt his porn dick moving again. She let out a groan to reassure Sue, but before long she didn't have to fake it as he pounded her uterus without trying to push it out the way. The teenager was feeling great again and started making out with Sue under her.

He came but kept pounding, rubbing his thick cum deep into Alice's trembling inner walls. Her joyous cry filled Sue's mouth, who was playing with her breasts again. Alice's own orgasm later, Sue pushed Alice's head away and fidgeted about.

“Can I have some white stuff … down there?” Sue asked her, trying not to look at her.

“Your blushing face is so cute!” Alice thrilled happily as she got into a proper doggy position, “Wait, you want my cum!” Alice groaned as they scary guy laughed behind her, apparently over being pissed. Alice shook her head clear of the strange thought. “That's OK, he has lots, right? Just turn around and raise your hips like me.”

“Are you sure?” the squirt asked, raising herself to hug Alice, “You really want it, I just … thought it might feel nice. You can have it.”

“I really,  _ really _ do want it!” Alice screamed, “I want to be filled and filled. But you're so sweet, I don't want to be a big meanie and hog it all to myself!” Alice watched Sue give a little hesitant nod and began to reposition herself. “There you go! See, fucking is fun, right? All you gotta do is find what you like and enjoy it when you can!”

The yummy cock slid out of Alice and she felt the kiddo press her ass up into Alice's belly. More of Sue's confused moans squeaked out under her before the dick slid back into Alice's welcoming pussy. Sue's shaking hands returned to grab at Alice's tits, but the teenager had other ideas.

Pulling the girl upwards, Alice assaulted the squirts legs and thighs, licking up cum. Sue was still shuddering and holding herself when Alice tried a taste of midget slit, only to have little legs lock around her head and Sue's crotch buck on her tongue.

Sue had cummed! Alice's tongue flicked more urgently, getting a mouthful of man cream and girl juice. She was really regretting never sleeping with a girl before, a fact she would start rectifying. Maybe she'd jump Sarah, she was always up for a lay.

This time, the pumping into her cunt seemed to go on forever, Alice's hips banging back happily. The only pause was when he jizzed into one of them. Sue grew more comfortable playing with Alice's tits as she was fucked and even started to be eager to push her own little ass up to get filled when it was her turn. Each time the little girl wiggled up the bed happily to have Alice play around in her mini-box.

The dick slammed home one last time and a roar vibrated Alice's clit through the pole connecting them. Above her, Sue complained from where she was straddling atop Alice's ass, “Hey, get back here and kiss me some more, Mr. Bear!”

As the sound of kissing resumed, Alice relished the feeling of leaking cum from her own pussy as Sue's snatch leaked her juices down the teenager's butt. Her mind briefly pondered if, even if little girls did sploosh, should it be as much as what was leaking down Alice's legs? Too busy panting hard into her sheets to voice the question, she forgot it instead.

The trickling of good times rolling over her skin and out of her sated crotch easily more fun to think about.

The cock withdrew and Alice collapsed exhausted on the bed. Giggles landed next to her and Alice turned over to hug her sweet student to her. They shared a brief kiss as a small hand pushed itself into the cum covering Alice's lower belly. When a gooey finger was held up, Alice was more than happy to kiss it clean, her tongue twining together with Sue's.

“Now,” a voice boomed above them, “You will bare me offspring.”

“Whatever, guy,” Alice whispered, pressing her thighs together to rub the cum coating her around, “Just don't let this be a one night stand, OK? That was damn good.” The squirt brought up another finger and they licked it together as they looked into each other's eyes. “That was sex, Sue. Hoped you liked it.”

The little girl made a face like she still needed convincing. Alice hugged her tighter, pressing in her nipples into the tiny chest in her arms, “Oh, don't be that way. Our stripping lesson got interrupted, but I think we can lure his package back out one more time. Want to try?”

A big hand grabbed her arm and both her and Sue were dragged up to sit. A big, totally scary guy Alice had forgotten about in lieu of his cock glared at the both of them, rumbling in his throat. “You are bred, human, and even if not, I'll return later to make sure. I have no further use for you today.”

“Ah,” Alice complained, “don't be like that, we can still have, like, loads more fun! I have some silk scarves that would just be a blast to teach Sue to dance with. You'll love it! You don't look happy. Please don't behead me!” Alice was balling herself up, wilting under his stare. “It was just an idea.”

“You mean these scarves?” Sue asked from the other side of the room. Both Alice and the scary man looked over, watching Sue twirl around with the transparent fabric. “I don't like this adult stuff yet, but Alice is fun to play with. I'm staying a little longer, big meanie bear!”

~*~

That night, Sue's mommy gave her swats for disappearing when she was supposed to be in her room sick. Sue cried herself to sleep or rather, that's what she led her mommy to believe.

When the demon came, Sue was back in her daddy's little room. Her and Alice texted back messages and pictures, the teenager guiding Sue through her first attempt at 'masturbation'. As her mommy begged the big stupid bear for more cum, Sue called Alice in a panic, disturbed at the feeling building in her belly.


	6. Sue's Judgment & Sharon's Exile

Stuck inside her room, the little girl contemplated her life. That stupid demon had gotten her grounded for a month, which wasn't fair at all. Sue had thought to tattle on him to her mom, but Sue got the impression her mommy wouldn't have done anything different.

Except maybe bring Sue along when her and the meanie played their stupid games, which the little girl didn't want to happen. She was more than happy to just watch.

The inspiration for new drawings were the only reason, Sue convinced herself.

She could only cross her fingers that her mommy wouldn't check her cell phone. That Alice girl really liked taking naughty pictures and use bad language. Sue's mom would get real upset at that and probably ground Sue for a year.

The little girl groaned, wanting to watch the video of Alice's private spot, her 'pussy', spill out 'cum' again. Sue's had done that last night too when she watched her mommy drinking down the white stuff, the goo spilling down her front. Alice had said Sue picked a good thing to 'cum' to before sending the reply video.

There was a knock. Sue looked at her door, but no one came in. The knock sounded again and Sue spotted a clawed hand tapping against the wood of the window frame. Sue frowned and threw open the window.

“You got me grounded, you big dumb meanie!” Sue complained, trying not to yell and get herself in more trouble.

The stupid demon was sitting on the roof outside her window, smiling at her. “What is 'grounded'?”

“It means I can't leave my room or have my drawing stuff. I have to just sit here!” Sue huffed, then called out louder, “Wait, what are you doing!”

He had grabbed her shirt and pulled her from her room. His smile came with a growl, “You still do not have enough of my seed in you to take root for good. I have some task nearby so I'm taking you along to be bred while I am here.”

“Is that all you think about?” Sue screamed, no longer caring if her mommy heard her.

“No, but my little errand should appease my other appetites,” he rumbled. His stupid task had to be something really mean, Sue figured, he seemed to be in a really good mood.

She barely heard his little chuckle over her own screaming when he launched himself of the roof, making it all the way to the trees in one hop. Sue tried to shield herself with her hands, but the limbs snapped out the way on their own. He laughed louder when he started running through the trees, vegetation shredding itself before the plants could tangle them.

“Wow,” Sue breathed, watching the devastation unfold, “Are you doing that?”

Cloth ripping and a lurch downward lead Sue to discover the shirt she was being held up by was tearing and she grabbed at him. The hand holding the ripping shirt let go and Sue felt herself being grabbed about the middle.

Her head hanging downward so she could watch the forest floor speed past, she had trouble hearing his response. “I am. I do not like my mating distracted by hints of blood. That would make me hungry for something else.” With her rear over his arm like it was, there wasn't anything she could do but call him stupid when a big thumb rubbed around her private spot.

Calling him names didn't seem to be getting rid of the thumb, so she tried distracting him instead. “Where are we going?” she yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of his armor moving about.

The thumb did remove itself, but a whole hand replaced it to rub her tushie as he explained, “We are going to something I am told is called a 'drop site'. One of my servants has had their territory invaded by a competitor and requested I deal with the interlopers.”

There was that happy bad guy voice again, Sue thought annoyed. “Your not bring me along to do mean things with you, are you Mr. Bear?” She demanded, thumping her fist against his armored belly, “I don't do mean things!”

He laughed and she felt them come to a skidding halt. When her body hit the ground, all the air whooshed out of her lungs. Gulping, Sue picked herself up and tried to get all the dirt off her. Her shirt so ripped it barely stayed over her shoulders. She spat dirt and leaves as she tried to figure out where she was.

The demon was nowhere in sight.

Great, she fumed, he just left me out here. Some Other me gets me involved with some big dummy bear and he leaves me out in the woods. While I'm supposed to be in my room grounded, of all times!

He had to be close by, she guessed as she picked a direction uphill and started slogging through the trees. She hoped she could see her house if she got high enough.

It's bad enough I'm watching mommy do adult stuff now. It's bad enough I'm … starting to like it a little. It's bad enough I'm doing that … 'cum' thing now. Her thoughts grew loud and angry in her head, but now I'm stuck in a stupid forest cause of him! I hate that bear!

Stomping through the old leaves, She tried and failed to get herself oriented. Sue hadn't ever been in this part of the woods before and the trees were blocking any useful landmarks.

Why would he bring me out here? He said for that mating stuff, but then he just took off without her. Maybe he was off doing his stupid 'task'?

Cresting the hill, Sue spotted a group of adults. Before she could open her mouth to ask for help, an adult spotted her and pointed her out. Good guys on TV never had the look the pointer had, only bad guys. She didn't make it far back down the hill before an adult tackled her.

Wheezing again, the little girl was carried back by the remains of her shirt again, this time to join a circle of strangers. She looked around, frightened. They looked like meanies like the bear. Meanies mad about being found in the middle of the woods.

“Who's the brat?” a scruffy man asked, all the adults watching her closely now.

“Probably some local brat wandering around these woods,” another replied, looking at her closely as he smoked a nasty smelling cigar.

“Fucking how, there isn't anything near here, remember?” a nervous man yelled, “That's why we chose this spot, fucking remember?”

The smoker gave the nervous man a look as the adults stared at her silently. Sue's mouth tried form words as the cold eyes stared at her, thinking their bad people thoughts. Five of them were men, all dressed in worn looking clothes. There was a woman with them, her clothes just as ragged and stained but tighter and showed off her belly.

Looking past the adults staring at her, Sue spotted several big trucks parked nearby next to a dirt road. More people moving stuff between them. All the loaders looked like women. The look on the faces of the loaders sent a shiver up Sue's spine. They looked unhappy, like they were so disinterested in what they were doing that Sue wondered why they were bothering.

One of the blank-eyed women dropped a box and Sue saw big masonry jars filled with something white and powdery roll out. One of the mean men, the one who had been nervous yelled.

The hand Sue used to slap the stupid bear twitched by her side as she watched the man leap out of the circle. He grabbed the woman who had dropped the box and started beating her up, yelling a lot of bad words. As blood dripped from the poor woman's nose and her knees gave out, Sue realized that this wasn't a fight like she had seen on the playground.

The stupid adult was going to kill the woman if he kept it up. Sue's hand kept on twitching, the little girl too scared to test if her slaps worked on people who weren't dumb bears.

Above her, the woman with the exposed belly casually called out to the man beating the loader, “Hey, lay off her face.” The belly woman turned back to the circle of adults and said in the same voice, “We can't let her wander back to town now, am I right? She'll snitch soon as shit. So, what do we do with the midget?”

“Why can't we just let her go?” a man in a ball-cap asked, not sounding happy with the conversation.

“Cause, dumbass, Cops!” the man who was still beating on the loader's belly yelled back.

“Come on, what could she tell them?” a guy with a big belly and open shirt pipped in, moving to stand next to the guy in the ball cap. The other adults were moving to surround them. Sue got the impression the two men who didn't want anything bad happening to her weren't the ones in charge.

“Dumb-fucks, they'd still know to come out here looking for us,” the belly woman spat at them, crossing her arms under her boobies.

“Your all over-thinking this,” a new man spoke up, his voice quiet, “I mean, why not just load her in with the rest of them. I bet some freak would pay out the ass for midget poon.”

“Your sick,” big belly muttered, but quietly as he tried not to look directly at anyone. Ball-cap and big belly were backing away a little, clearly afraid as the others moved in a little closer.

“Yeah, your opinion matters,” the woman mocked. The two men who might not actually be bad guys started staring at the ground and the woman turned to the quiet man, rubbing her chin, “That could work. Shoot her up and hold her with the rest. You really think we can land any johns?”

“Sure as shit,” the quiet man said, crouching to look closer at Sue, “She's just the type those kinds of pervs like, right? Scrawny and harmless, but plenty healthy looking? See how big those scared eyes are? She'll bring in more than the rest put together, if we play our cards right. By the time we come for the next load, I'll bet everyone will be long done searching for her in these woods too.”

“Just another snot-nosed runaway, right? Hell, she even looks like she's been out here a while already,” the smoker said and all the adults directly above her smiled.

Someone picked her up and carried her away. It was the quiet one and he threw her roughly into the cab of a truck. He leaned over her and said menacingly, “You just wait here till we're done. I see you get out of this truck and I'll cut off your goddamn legs.” He slapped her and Sue crawled away, her eyes welling up. “You hear me?”

Sue nodded, holding her face and wanting him to go away already. His eyes were wrong somehow. Not like the bear, who had inhuman eyes. This man's eyes were wrong in some other way, some way Sue didn't know how to describe.

The quiet man pulled something from his pocket and pushed it under Sue's nose. She tried to turn her head away but the man pulled her hair till she breathed in something. The door slammed shut after she started coughing, rubbing at her nose to get out whatever she had breathed in.

Sitting up, she tried to breath past the annoying substance coating her nose and throat. There had to be away out of here that didn't get her caught by that … no, not meanie. Bad Guy.

The demon was outside the window, leaning against the truck and watching her. Forgetting the strange taste in the back of her throat, Sue started to feel herself shake all over. She rolled the window down so she could scream at him.

He had gotten her into this and Sue was sure he had meant to!

“So,” he growled, his stupid voice happy like they were playing a game, “Still think your humans deserve you looking out for them?”

“You big stupid bear, stupid, stupid bear! Is that why you got me caught out here?” the little girl demanded, not caring if the Bad Guys with their stupid powder heard her.

“No, I will breed you when I am done here,” he rumbled low, looking almost bored as he moved his head to watch whatever was happening behind the truck, “An opportunity to test your loyalty to your 'sheep' presented itself, so I took it.”

Anger at the dumb demon was making her breathing harder, bringing in more of the powder's weird smell into her throat. She coughed and gagged, hating the taste. She croaked past it, “What did he make me put in my nose?”

“Some human poison,” the demon mused, “the same they feed themselves and the females they have enthralled. They plan to feed you this poison till your mind is broken, enslaving you with desperation for more.”

Rubbing the tears out of her eyes, Sue glared at him. For maybe the first time in her short life, Sue glared at someone while wishing they'd just go … jump of a bridge or something!

“You mean, just like you do with your white stuff!” the little girl hissed. These stupid Bad Guys were just the same as the demon!

“Similar, I agree,” he smiled back, “For weak humans, they are clever. I shall pay attention, least some stratagem worth stealing escapes me.”

“Why would you! Why would they do this!” Sue demanded.

“I have told you my reasons, remember? As for them,” he began but paused. He looked back behind the truck and seemed to breathe deeply, “They are twisted humans, slaves to greed and their own sense of depravity. A few seem to be fueled by … desperation. A few seem to see everything as gambits to obtain this 'money' thing. One even seems to find all these actions they must hide liberation, as if no other option could fulfill them.”

“They're like you,” Sue mumbled. What did it matter if she got away? He would just be there, using white stuff instead of powder.

“No, they are humans,” he sneered at her. “I am a demon. That is an important difference, little priestess. They muddle about, tearing other humans down clumsily. I, on the other hand, do what I am born to do. My being exists to hunt, theirs is to be prey. The only way for them to escape that fate is to gobble up each other.”

Sue shot up and was out the truck door, clearing taking the demon by surprise. She spun to face him, ignoring some Bad Guy screaming. “You came here to do mean things to them! Do it! Do it to the ones who want to be like you! Like that's a good thing for people to do! Like it's right for them to be like you!”

“I came here to eat all of them, runt,” he growled down at her, now all mean without any happiness to it.

“No,” Sue said. She didn't stomp her foot or raise her voice this time. The trees were moving, thrashing about, but she didn't care. Her eyes were only for the demon with his evil bear eyes. “No, you will only be mean to the real Bad Guys, the ones who don't see other people as people.”

Whoever was screaming was getting close real quick. The demon shot an arm out and Sue spared a quick glance to see what he grabbed. It was the quiet man's face, the dumb idiot being held up in the air by his head.

“Why should I?” the demon growled so low that Sue could barely understand him.

“Cause I say so,” Sue explained, “cause if your the wolf then I'm the one who chases you away from eating the good sheep. Mr. Bear, we both know there are bad sheep here so I'm saying the wolf should just make them go away. But I'm too small to tell which is which! Find them for me!”

The demon's eyes were real bright, like the candlelight behind them was growing bigger and bigger as he watched her below him. He looked like he would rather eat her, Sue thought as she glared back. His teeth were growing pointed as he opened his jaw, letting out the growling sound building in his throat.

That was fine, Sue thought as her own face started smiling meanly at him for once. The weird twitchy feeling in her slapping hand was in her whole body now, her tiny frame feeling like it was winding up the mother of all slaps. She would fight him for the good, hurt little sheep.

They both clearly knew it.

The man whose face was being held started kicking at the demon and Sue heard a sound that made her belly feel heavy. She didn't look. The demon hadn't looked so neither would she. They kept staring each other down, not even listening to the argument growing louder behind them.

“Only a few, by your words, should be eaten. I am hungry,” he snarled.

“Then we'll find you something else to eat,” Sue countered.

“Their death will be over quickly and dealing with the rest will be bothersome,” he snapped, leaning over her.

“I'll just have to find something to amuse you with later then,” the little girl argued, raising her head toward his and puffing out her chest. She could convince him and save the good ones, the ones who were just being dumb but not actually bad. The ones taken advantage of by the world and each other. She just had to be able too.

The eyes above her stared at her for a long moment before the arm still holding the quiet man blurred one way then another. Sue didn't have to look, she could hear the tree limbs breaking as he sailed through the air. The demon leaned down and whispered into her ear, “I assume my delicate priestess wishes her punishments carried out beyond her sight?”

“I will watch if that makes you behave, wolf,” Sue shot back immediately, ignoring the crunching sound playing back in her head. Bad Guys, and only the Bad Guys, had to be punished. Sue would do what it took to make it happen.

The demon stood back up and his smile returned, not just mean but hungry. “No, I will not have you shaking in your weakness when I take you. I relent, I will cull your flock. I look forward to you shepherding the remainder.”

Mr. Bear was on the move then. Sue spun around to chase him, the first scream already shooting through the air to follow the quiet Bad Guy. When she made it to where the adults had been standing, she caught sight of the demon grabbing the smoking man between the legs. The man was launched down the hill.

In a flash, the demon had the ball-cap man and big belly man by the throats. He growled back at her, “What about these two? They are the makers of the poison, but only the one in the strange head covering has ever bred the enslaved females.”

Panting, Sue glared into the man's eyes. “Why was he 'breeding' them?”

The accused man tried to speak up but the demon tightened his grip. “He thought of them as a bonus. The putrid fat one disapproved, but he did it anyway. He has not the bravery to set out to enslave, but he is happy to take advantage.”

Sue bit her lip. She knew what the words she was about to utter would do, but Bad Guys had to go, “Mr. Belly can learn better, but Mr. Ball-cap … he'll just look for something else to hurt, won't he?” Sue let out her pent up breath, “Launch him.”

Dropping the one she spared, the demon launched the one Sue had condemned into the air. Not even watching the man he had thrown, the demon spun and in a flash was amidst the loaders. He picked up two and tossed them as well.

To the rest, he growled loud excited, “The rest of you filth, you will listen to my runt. Disobey her, and I will have you join the rest of the meat!”

Both of them turned to the woman with the exposed belly, who had a knife in hand. The woman was charging and plunged it into the demon's neck. “That's my whole fucking stash  _ and _ stable your fucking with, you shit!” she screamed, drawing the knife back again and again so she could stab the bear some more.

The demon narrowed his eyes gleefully, his neck not even scratched. He glanced over to Sue as the knife twisted harmlessly off his skin and he grabbed her arm. Entranced, Sue watched him snap up the back of the woman's neck.

“This one, little priestess,” he growled, “this human here, I would let live. You know why. Do you refuse me?”

Sue looked away from his eyes. Looked away from the frightened loaders with their boxes of wrong things. Tried her hardest not to see the woman who the nervous man had beaten, a red line across her throat.

She watched the trees. When the trees were like that, her Other self should be there like she was last time, Sue guessed. The adult her that knew what she should do.

Sue only heard the wind.

Spinning around, Sue lashed out her hand and felt something in her unfurl. Lower lip between her teeth to hide her uncertain whimper, the girl tried her best to remember the moment she had been able to hurt the stupid, meanie bear.

The scruffy woman screamed, a burning handprint on her cheek. The demon let her go and the slap carried her off her feet. Watching, Sue saw the smoke rising off the woman. The thud from the woman's landing woke up the voice in Sue's ear.

“You! You big, huge, giant … asshole!” Sue screamed. Not the Other Sue, she knew more things; things that didn't require little fists to do. “You … I don't know what, you bad person!” Little fists pounded on the woman's face.

Clawed hands picked her up by her torn shirt and Sue slapped him across the face, his skin hot under her fingers. He called out and leaned in. He wanted to kill her, to kill his enemy the voice said.

His teeth stopped when they came into contact with her face. Her hands were on his cheeks again, but she made the wind behave. She whispered, “I don't want this one and I don't care what happens to her. I hate her. She's a bad sheep, a sheep who would eat other sheep. You can have her for whatever you want, just make sure she never has anything to do with anything I care about again.”

The teeth withdrew and his mean eyes looked at her questioningly. Sue walked around him and whispered, “Do whatever you want, I just don't want to see her. Ever.”

The woman with the red line across her neck was inching along the dirt road. She had probably seen the bear being mean, Sue thought. She stood over the woman. Gently as she could, she pulled the hurt woman's hand away from her throat.

The cut was wide and jagged, but the demon hadn't done it. It was too shallow, too neat. The demon was messy and only knew how to use his stupid strength to do stuff. The person who had tried to kill the woman had used a tool, not claws. Sue sat down and pulled the wheezing woman's head into her lap.

Resting her hands on the woman's face and brow, Sue checked on the demon. He was walking towards where he had thrown the Bad Guys, his claws ripping the pants off the Bad Woman. He was going to eat them down there and do mean adult stuff to the woman, maybe even the loaders he had thrown too. Sue felt bad for them, but they hurt too many people for her to stop him.

The woman in Sue's lap made a sound. Sue smiled down at her, “What's your name?”

“My names Milly,” the woman said, looking up at Sue. The woman looked sick and exhausted, but the little girl could tell the woman wasn't much older than her oldest sister. The wind in the trees was also in Sue now too and the little girl felt it leaking out of her hands.

The wind seemed to comfort the woman in her lap and she started talking to Sue. Sue listened to her horror story, the remaining loaders and big belly man drawing nearer to listen too. Milly told her how she got there, how the Rebeca woman being hurt by the demon had pretended to be her friend, of things called raves and parties. A story filled with things called 'drugs'.

A story that ended with Milly never having enough money for fun and all the ways Rebeca provided to pay for fun instead. The other loaders had Milly by the hand by then, their eyes seemed to say they already knew what Milly was going to say. Sue stroked the woman's head as she listened. Milly seemed to draw a lot of comfort from Sue and the other loaders, so Sue made sure to keep doing her part.

Milly started to tell Sue about how Rebeca made her live in some dank hotel, but Sue stopped her. Stroking the woman's head one last time, Sue spared one last smile for Milly.

Milly smiled back, the blood covering her throat drying over mended skin.

The healed woman got up. Sue followed, wide eyed adults around her. The little girl walked up to Mr. Belly and instructed, “You will destroy all the jars and never make anymore, understand? Then you'll take them as far away as you can and all of you will live the best lives you can.”

“How will we live?” one of the loaders asked, but Mr. Belly was already shooing them to the trucks.

“I'm sure you'll find a way,” Sue said after them, feeling real sad for some reason, “Trust me, it will be better than here. Just don't let bad people get the better of you, please.”

Sue watched them leave, feeling little bits of the storm raging in her in each of them. She wanted to do more for them, but she was just too tiny. She didn't know how to help them, but if she could keep them from Mr. Bear's evil plan, that would have to do.

Not caring to look for the dumb demon, Sue braced herself to listen to his mean game. It sounded like he was making Rebeca drag people to him to eat as he did adult things to her. The white stuff wasn't messing with Rebecca's head, Sue had to guess as she listened to how terrified the woman was. Seeing people being eaten probably did that to people.

At one point, Sue heard Rebeca refuse and beg to be let go. Her next scream was louder. The horrible sounds didn't last much longer after that. Voice loud, she listened to the demon rumble strange words for while.

The demon found her sitting on the tailgate of an empty truck. Rebeca, one arm ending in a bloody stump, walked passed them. Her face was completely blank as she walked to the dirt road and left them there.

“What did you do to her? I mean, to make her face like that?” Sue asked, trying unsuccessfully to not connect Rebecca's missing hand to the louder scream.

“I have given her a compulsion to remain within the settlement here. Do not worry, runt, she will make herself … scarce,” the demon explained, contented, “I wish her close should she not be bred. What of the rest of your flock?”

“I sent them away,” Sue answered, a lot less content than the demon.

“They can lead my enemies to me,” the demon growled, suddenly less happy.

Sue kicked her legs in the air, “They won't. My Other self thought of that and did something. I'm not sure, I didn't understand, but they won't remember things that happened today right.”

She heard the demon breathe in deeply, “Your annoying Other also seems to have taught you to mend broken flesh.” Sue just grunted. “That will have to do, they are yours to do with after all. Time we moved on.”

His clawed hands picked her up. As they moved through the trees, Sue was repositioned so he could pull her shorts down. He yelped when the wind inside Sue didn't like it.

“I don't want to do any adult stuff,” Sue whispered.

The demon snarled down at her, “I was not requesting!” He made a rumble in his throat and said more calmly, “Now or later, what do you care, runt?”

“I care cause I just got a bunch of people eaten. Bad people, but people.” Sue explained. “I can still regret doing things I don't think are wrong, Mr. Bear.”

Sue got even more squats and time grounded that night. Crying into her pillow, the memories of the day blocked out the ache of her tushie. Sue ignored the thumping from her mommy's room this time.

When her pajama pants were pulled down later, Sue ignored it too. She just let the demon rub his stupid wee-wee on her till he filled up her private spot. After he left, Sue took a long shower and tried to sleep. The memories chased her into her dreams.

~*~

Waking begrudgingly, Sharon pulled an arm over her face to block out the invading morning rays. The motion woke up all the pleasant aches from the night before. The housewife moaned, licking her coppery tasting lips and rubbing her thighs against each other. Her mind rousing from the fire still burning in her privates, Sharon realized the rest of her was ice cold.

Removing her arm revealed she was nude above her blankets. Memory supplied the how, her night-time service to her Master leaving her too exhausted to prepare for bed properly. All she had the energy for after taking care of her devil Master's body was to fall upon her broken bed.

The blankets were a tempting option, but if the sun was up she really should get started on her day. Time to catch up on sleep would come later. Pulling herself up, she unconsciously began working through everything she might need to do, looking for places to take catnaps. Serving her Master didn't leave a lot of time for proper sleep, but Sharon didn't mind. Her daytime naps usually resulted in the most steamy wet dreams.

The thought of steam brought through her chill the feeling of stickiness on her skin. She hadn't even had the energy for a bath. Stumbling nude into her bathroom, she added cleaning her bedding to her mental list. Her Master was probably already bothered with all the semen stains already, with his powerful nose. Her falling asleep cum-covered must have driven the smell well into the sheets.

The water was fantastically scolding, which made her swear aloud all the more venomously when she heard her phone ring. Sharon slapped a hand over her mouth. Shoot, she thought, she had cursed. Jumping out and wrapping a towel around her against the freezing morning air, the housewife searched her room for her phone. She pinched her arm all the while, reminding her brain there was no excuse for foul language.

Several drawers and half the contents of her nightstand later, she found it beeping under her wallet by her bed. The caller had left a message and Sharon listened to it fidgety, in a hurry for hot water.

“ _ Hello, Mrs. Merral? I'm Ms. Drake from the county hospital, calling about your mother. She has you listed as her emergency contact and we need you to come down. Please do not be alarmed, she isn't in serious condition, but we will need to speak with you about her discharge and home care.” _

Sharon's towel slipped away. It's the old bat's hip, she thought annoyed, that pestering old busybody hurt her god damn hip again. All she could do was sigh, mentally clearing her mental checklists. Dealing with her mother was always an all day affair. If she really had hurt her hip, Sharon would be nursing the disagreeable woman at least a few days again.

Once under the hot water of her shower, Sharon rearranged her day again. Her oldest two should already be gone. Between their jobs and their 'stuff', they should be gone all day and possibly all night. Sharon had been somewhat miffed at that, but they had a pleasant day as a family yesterday so she couldn't really fault them their escape. They were teenagers, after all.

It was the basketball court calling Sherry today, some away game the next county over. Sharon had already dropped her middle girl off at a friend's house last night and she wouldn't be back till she got home from school tomorrow. As much as Sharon was begrudging to admit it, that was a small relief. Sherry did not handle waiting around in a hospital well.

That just left the rebellion of her youngest. She'd have to take Sue with her. Adjusting the water to be a little hotter, Sharon let herself grumble while she could. Sharon was mystified what had come over her baby Sue. Normally the little girl was very well behaved. The worst she got up to was some mischief, which always paled in comparison to Sherry's. Well, there was the back-talk and constant fun-having at the other children's expense, but Sharon was more happy than anything for that. Her cute-as-a-button daughter looked to be growing into a smart and willful woman someday.

As usual there was a thousand and one things to do, but Sharon could put them off as long as her children were accounted for. Some more elbow-grease later would sort them out. Getting out of the shower, Sharon toweled herself off in the annoying cold air inside the house.

The towel hit the floor when another realization hit her. The last time her mother had hurt her hip, Sharon had needed Mia to babysit for several days while Sharon nursed her mother. That was fine then, she trusted Mia. However, Sharon had something else in her life that wouldn't be put off.

“You are troubled, my pet,” a deep voice rumbled through the walls of her bathroom. Her Master was in her bedroom! Sharon, still stark naked, twisted to the door. None of her clothes were in the bathroom with her. If her Master saw her like this, he might get excited.

It always took her awhile to please him, at least to the point of collapse knowing she had done all she could as his possession. Would a towel hide enough skin? No, Sharon chided herself, her attentive Master would be enticed by her covered conservatively neck to ankle. His penis was always hungry for her, he had proved it to her plenty by now. His hands always straying about her body as soon as they did not have something else to do. She loved him for it...

Now, she might have to be away for some time and she didn't have a chance to prepare herself. Would he punish her? If she was not here for him to fuck, to provide wonderful food, or anything he desired, what would he do? He would see it as her failure!

Sharon didn't want to fail him! She wanted to go downstairs right now and rustle him up some breakfast. Watch him eat eagerly as she filled herself with his morning loads for a warm nourishing meal.

There was Sue, however, and a mother to care for. Her Master might understand. No, she thought twisting up her courage, I must convince him. The growl coming from the other side of the door was starting to sound impatient. In the face of that growl and her own terror, something in her also growled awake and alert. Opening it up boldly, Sharon stepped out damp and bare.

His eyes, lit from within like always, watched her enter her bedroom from where he sat on the remains of her bed. The bed they had broke from his rough, exhilarating pounding. Her Master's armor was still on, causing her fingers to twitch and flex. The metal should be off in this room, her horny mind screamed. Off to expose his flesh to her hunger. He didn't look upset, not yet. He seemed so relaxed watching her. Sharon felt it was an invitation for her to forget everything and toss herself into his arms. He'd make all the annoying thoughts go away, Sharon knew.

Past all the gooey thoughts rising in her head, hard and unbending impulses pushed her to kneel next to his armored knee instead of collapsing into his arms. Those impulses wouldn't let her run away from what she felt, knew, she had to do.

“Master,” Sharon said, her voice low with a regret she didn't have to fake, to a demon would see past falseness anyway, “I must ask you something. Something I don't want too but I must.”

Those terrible, bright eyes watched her as a clawed hand first stroked her cheek before drifting down. Powerful fingers held her throat delicately as he waited for her to speak. She remembered then when he had told her about popping the off the heads of those who crossed him. He had the power to do it, she was sure. The gooey part of her brain screamed to give up. The unbending part growled for her to act, now!

“Master! I have to be gone soon! Very soon!” She screamed. To her own ears, her voice was afraid. Afraid, but with a large dollop of rage. With a savage voice, so much like her demon Master's, Sharon rumbled out, “I might not be able to be back for some time! I do not want to fail you, not ever, but I must...”

She almost said beg. Screamed such a weak word to her overpowering Master, like he could be moved by something like begging. “No, I need to take care of something. If I don't, it will distract me from serving you. May I take care of it, Master, so I can serve you better after?”

His smile melted her heart, driving the unbending thoughts away and let the gooey thoughts drive her to rest her weight against his leg. She didn't have a care left to hold herself away from him and let her lustful body press alluringly against his metal-encased leg. The hand groping her breasts told her just how alluring she was.

It was the hand that had been ready to kill her after all.

“Tell me, my pet, what task could draw you way from me?” he growled, taking her nipple between his beefy fingers.

“My mother … has probably hurt herself … again. I need to go to the hospital … care for her … till she is better,” Sharon panted, speaking past the pleasurable pain of his rough pulls on her hard nipples. Sharon was thankful for the cold air then.

“What is this female, that she could deprive me of you?” her Master growled. His jaw was flexing, his hands now pulling her to sit primly between his knees. Two hands assaulted the chilly flesh of her chest. “Why should I not just do away with her and keep you here?”

“I want to stay...” Sharon heard herself say, starving for the building heat in her body. She would not fail however. “If my mother dies, I'll be sad. Master, you make me happy. I serve you better that way, I know I do.”

The hands squeezed her breasts powerfully, sending Sharon's wiggling hips into overdrive. “Your eagerness does give you extra … value.”

“My children … they need their grandmother too,” Sharon panted, “She's a vile old bat in her way, but she teaches them too. Teaches them to be strong and reliable people. You want my daughters too, I know she'll help raise them to be better women for you!”

A hand ran a finger along Sharon's opening, pressing her upwards. Gaining her feet, the housewife braced herself against her Master's armored shoulders as he played. For all the flexing of his jaw, he was still smiling. “A sound argument, luscious. I do not wish your offspring's quality tarnished nor do I need any needless and mirthless rebellion from you.”

Her crotch had the finger inside her gripped firmly as it slid into her moist opening. Now was the turning point, she knew. “Will you grant my request, Master?” The finger withdrew all at once.

Stumbling back, she felt hard claw tips press into her neck and powerful arms press her to him. She felt like her bones were going to break under the immense pressure of his hold. Only in the face of death will she prove her opinion was worth anything, her thoughts formed like blazing lances inside her brain. She stroked his cheek, ready to have her neck eaten. If she was wrong, if she didn't have to leave him, then her own pride didn't care.

Her head was buzzing like a bee hive. She knew she was right and didn't desire a world where she could be wrong. Her caring and attentive Master had to know that. It was the only reason her pride would her to remove herself from him. “Please, Master, let me serve you best I know to.”

The teeth didn't withdraw, but three fingers pushed their way into her. Their invasion was swift and powerful, shifting her hips about. The room filled with erotic sounds as teeth pressed into her flesh when she couldn't keep herself still. Her head tilted towards the ceiling, Sharon moaned and panted in her possible last moments. To herself, she sounded like prey waiting to be eaten.

When she came, the teeth withdrew. She collapsed to the floor, her head resting in his sitting lap. Under her cheek and her Master's armor, his powerful penis pulsed eager against its restraints. Above her, her Master rumbled, “Very well. You may tend this frail human. You, however, must be punished for leaving my side.”

Sharon could only pant, her fingers gripping his leg armor in anticipation. Even if he raped her now, he sounded like he was still in a good enough mood to let her enjoy it. The metal was warm on her tongue when she licked it.

“Until I call you back from your task, you will go without,” he growled. The growl was happy and his laugh explosive when she looked up in horror. “Yes, I know how hungry you are, my pet. Hunger for my seed matched only for my attention. If you wish to deprive yourself of the latter, then you shall go without the former. I look forward to seeing you striving to control yourself with your genitals wracked with need.”

“How long?” Sharon asked, crestfallen as she rubbed his crotch plate. How long could she hold out? In her head, great waves of hateful fires for her mother burned. That old cunt was the one causing this!

“I will summon you when I have pressing need of you and not before. Until you return here, you will only know your self-induced servitude.” His eyes were so bright, filled with the warmth of some hellfire.

The cold seemed to be settling in deeper within herself, freezing her veins. Throwing her arms around his waist, Sharon pressed herself against the warm steel of his body, licking desperately at his crotch plate. She didn't want to go without!

Hair pulled back brutally, Sharon was removed. She wanted to cry. A hand released her long hair and she slumped back onto her haunches. Her phone was ringing again. Stupid humans were trying to drive her away faster from her Master. She knew she had to let them.

What if she killed them?

A hand slapped her face. Her head stayed on, her cheek barely stinging. That was right, killing was for her Master to enjoy she contemplated as the last heat of her lust left her. Sharon stood up and pushed herself into a rush. Soon started, sooner done!


	7. Sue's Fun & Sharon's Irritation

In the dream, Sue watched the rain fall on a mountain. The rain turned into trickles, streams, rivers, oceans. The mountain crumbled and stones fell, rolling down. They broke more and more as life fell upon it and tenacious plants dug into them, becoming soil and burying the last remaining stones deeper and deeper. More things became other things, life filtered into many other lives over and over.

Except for two, who greedily held on to things and never let go. They just kept getting bigger and bigger, covering the landscape. The something that was Sue watched them, puzzling them out. One was a hard shell with a fire burning inside. The other was a single hard thing, fire spewing outward. Something kept them apart, which was so very wrong...

Bird song drifted into the dream and Sue tried to figure out how the world became her bedside table instead. She blinked dumbly, wondering further why her tushie was so cold compared to the rest of her. Groaning, the little girl shifted about. The groans turned angry and she felt along her sticky flesh till she found her pajama bottoms. Pulling them up, she got out of bed stiffly. She wondered how she could sleep like that with her tushie still up in the air.

The little girl left her room and wandered down stairs. Everyone but her mommy was supposed to be gone today. Chances were her mommy would be busy with something so Sue could sneak a snack in before her shower. If her mommy was busy, she wasn't likely to go sniffing stupid bear 'cum' on Sue.

The journey to the fridge didn't reveal her mommy to her, so Sue pilfered a pudding cup from the fridge. Happy something was going right for a change, Sue dug out a spoon from a drawer and sat down to enjoy her treat despite the icky pajama problem. The pudding was good and Sue felt her spirits rise.

She looked outside and the same spirits didn't just drop but scattered. A mean feeling took over her face, annoying the little girl more, as she flew out the big kitchen doors. “What are you doing, mister Bear!”

Their big front yard was full of one huge, stupid bear. His was massive again and the little girl watched as he barely moved in response to her yell. The sour feeling was pressing hard against her as Sue watched the wind move his fur about, the morning sun shining off the dull metal of his beat-up armor. Sue wanted to slap him awake, but she held back. If he rolled over, Sue figured, he'd crush both Sue and the house.

“Wake up, you lazy Bad Guy!” Sue screamed again, pushing the sour feeling away at the same time.

A big eye opened and a deep rumble announced he was sitting up. Towering high above her, arms bigger than trees stretched as fangs bigger than her parted to let out his echoing yawn. He began to smoke, just like he had along the road. Sue watched the smoke impatiently as it engulfed him and shrunk. When he stepped out of the smoke, she kicked him in the shin with the flat of her foot.

“Your up to something,” Sue said, putting her fist on her hips like her mommy. A thought struck. “Where is mommy?”

“Your progenitor is gone and will be for some time, I gather,” the demon said, yawning again. He rightly must have guessed she would want more of an explanation. “She is called away to care for her own progenitor and I have allowed it. Until your siblings return, we are alone here.”

For a moment, Sue was worried about her grandma. She let the worry fizzle out. If something really bad had happened, her mommy wouldn't have left her behind, surely. Instead, the little girl focused on the here and now, “Then why were you sleeping all big in the front lawn? Someone could have seen you and you'd be doing mean things to them here!”

The demon smiled meanly and walked into the kitchen. “Fret not, runt, I saw to it that no weak human eyes dared notice me. Now, I wish to send this day relaxing. Remove my armor.”

“Nope,” Sue shot back immediately. She got another pudding cup and sat at the table. His meanie growl told her all she needed to know about his opinion. Too bad, Sue huffed inside her head, it's pudding time.

The light in his eyes grew a little brighter, Sue watched over her spoon. Then they dimmed as he shrugged. He seemed to concentrate on something. The black smoke appeared again and Sue almost slammed her spoon down so she could yell at him. She didn't want to explain to her mommy why the house broke, but he didn't grow huge.

Instead, his armor disappeared. “You're a real meanie, aren't you? You don't even need my mommy to undress you?”

He growled happily at her and sat down at the table. Sue didn't need to guess why he was staring at her. The lazy bear wanted her to do stuff for him again, probably feeding him this time. Sue frowned. At this rate, she wasn't going to enjoy her second pudding at all.

The image of the dummy trying to make breakfast for himself floated across Sue's eyes. That'd be another mess Sue didn't want to have to explain. She was grounded quite long enough as it was. Wait, Sue thought as her mind turned the situation over in her mind.

Getting up, she pushed her chair over to the counter. Collecting what she needed, she made him a bowl of cereal. When he looked upset at her again, she huffed and explained on the way to her chair, “That's all I'm allowed to make, mommy doesn't allow me to use the stove.”

The demon moved his glare to the cereal. Huffing himself after a while, he tried it. On her third pudding now, Sue watched him scowl as he ate. He finished the bowl quickly and moved on to just eating from the bag and drinking from the milk. If he's busy eating, Sue pondered, maybe I can get a straight answer out of him without any meanie nonsense.

“Why didn't my mommy take me with her? I'm grounded after all,” Sue asked.

Fetching down a second box of cereal, the bear rumbled, “Cause her punishment for being away from me has left her … mentally unstable. Her thoughts do not proceed as she is used to, so she will be … forgetful.”

“What was mommy's punishment?” Sue hissed, feeling something inside her swell.

“Until she returns, or I feel like not humoring her absence, she will not know my mating,” he growled. Sue thought he sounded like he was telling a good joke again. He noticed her face and explained, “Now that her continuing change into a demon as become irreversible and her own … quirks, she needs more than food to survive. She will also need my seed. She will suffer from hunger until next mated.”

“Stupid meanie,” Sue mumbled, disgusted with his jerk sense of humor. She got up and threw away her pudding cups. Taking her off guard, the demon got up and tossed his cereal boxes as well. Huffing again at the face looming over her with its toothy grin, Sue marched out. Below that face had been some hard boy bits, but Sue didn't want anything to do with them at the moment.

The little girl kept repeating her rejection all the way to the downstairs bathroom. When she tried to close the door, she hit something instead. By the thump it sounded like she hit someone and she turned with an apology on her lips out of habit. Of course, it was the demon and Sue kicked herself mentally. He wanted to follow her into the shower she figured as she tried to shut the door again.

He brushed past her a lot more agile than she would have guessed for a big dummy. “You wish to cleanse yourself. I approve, you humans smell much more appetizing without your daily taints building up on your skin. You already have far to many congealing in the fat of your bodies.”

“I'm not making myself your dinner, you Bad Guy,” Sue huffed, stomping her foot, “I just want your icky white stuff off of me!”

“I will aid you then,” he growled, his huge body darting close. Sue felt her shirt being gripped and the fabric ripped off her body. Calling out as she tried to cover herself, she felt her pajama bottoms ripped off as well.

“I liked those!” the little girl protested. “You are not bathing me!”

“I disagree,” the demon rumbled in full meanie mode. She felt the swelling wind inside her push back his hands, but he let himself be burned as he carried her into the shower. He watched her with his lips twisted like a smarmy-pants Bad Guy. Smelling the icky of his burning hands, Sue gave up for now and turned on the shower.

The hands removed themselves and Sue let herself breathe again as the water drove away the smoke. “What bad guy plan are you up to today, mister Bear? You just want to be mean to me or something?”

The little girl went stiff when a bar of soap started moving around her body. He really was going to wash her! He kept a washrag between her skin and his hand so he wouldn't burn himself. The rumble of his throat clearly announcing he was having a lot of fun running his hand over her naked body. Sue huffed to herself, cross.

“I am done for now playing games with you and other humans,” he explained, the bar of soap now traveling along Sue's tushie cheeks far more than her tushie needed, “You only grow more and more temperamental with each game and I want you agreeable. That is our … deal, after all.”

“Those were games?” Sue asked, shocked. All those bad people she had seen, all those adults … eaten, they were just his game to mess with her?

“Yes, I enjoyed your reactions, but you have stuck with your role as a Shepherd. You did not abandon your plans as a farce,” he explained, a rag covered hand playing an adult game with Sue's chest, “So, for now, I will spend my day relaxing with you. Let us find other battlegrounds, perhaps ones you can be even more amusing in without calling on your annoying other.”

A testing finger touched her shoulder and she heard it sizzle. Her wind was keeping him away still. He moved back to washing her, going over her body again and again well past the point of clean. Sue was angry. She could wash herself, dang it! Why was he being mean?

The washing kept going, his boy bits getting bigger and bigger. Sue just relaxed and let him, figuring she wasn't likely to just get away now. The voice was whispering in her ear again as she let her mind drift. The voice understood what Sue wanted to say even if she didn't talk aloud. Together, they pondered the demon as he washed her now squeaky clean body.

Why was he so intent on being mean? Because, the voice mused, that's the nature of demons. A demon being mean is like a human smiling, it's so natural they didn't have to think about it. He was afraid of her, well not afraid but obviously she wasn't like all the other women he does mean adult things too. Why was he intent on playing them with her? Mean is the same word for joy in a demon's thinking. He can't help but be fond of her if she keeps challenging him, fighting him.

Unsure where her thoughts ended and the other ones started, Sue tried to imagine what that would be like. What it would to hit or hurt everybody before she could think of what was the right thing to do?

How would he react to her being nice then? Would that be like being mean to him? The voice didn't have an answer. Sue considered as a rag-covered hand played at cleaning her private parts for the third time. Sue didn't like being mean but if nice was the same as mean to a demon, would that be so bad?

He definitely didn't deserve anything _he_ thought was nice, right?

An adult sound escaped Sue's mouth and she slapped a hand over it. The demon was laughing and moving his fingers quicker. She was mean when she slapped him, but she had to slap him sometimes. Well, quite a lot actually. That was mean, but did he really think it was her being nice? No, the dumb bear always thought it was the start of a fight. What was nice to him? No, being nice to him would still be being nice, like she was rewarding him. Demons didn't deserve people being nice to them.

What about your mommy, the voice asked. That's right, her mommy was a demon now. Sue still loved her mommy, still felt like her mommy deserved being nice to. The demon wasn't nice to her mom though, he was playing a mean game while letting her mommy think he was nice. The demon only knew how to be mean, after all. He didn't even act like he understood the point of being nice.

The sound escaped Sue's mouth again, but she didn't cover her mouth this time as the demon ran the soap over her legs. Demons don't understand nice? Azuren is always talking in a mean way and making people do stuff. Hitting people and eating them, doing mean adult things even when people didn't want him too. He didn't think they even got the choice to refuse.

He was doing that now, with her. The voice agreed, because she lost when he found a way not to get burned badly by her. He felt he won the meanie game. He saw her as a meanie too, everyone was a meanie to him. Demons don't _know_ nice.

She remembered all the times he had been annoyed with her, all the times he acted like he didn't understand why he talked so much with her. She remembered on the road, when she told him it was because she didn't run away screaming from him. His mean games was making her temperamental with him so he was stopping for now.

Her and her voice had an idea. She still didn't understand the stupid bear … no, the bear. He wasn't stupid cause she couldn't understand him, he was just a demon. If she was going to protect people, she couldn't just do it by being mean to the demon. She'd … have to change him, like the voice said would happen. It didn't matter if she didn't know how, she could guess how bad he would be if she didn't do it.

The dream she had this morning had been confusing, but right then Sue could _feel_ how much her other self was holding back.

Sue pulled away and escaped the washing hands. Spinning around, Sue let herself really look at him. His face was annoyed and he'd quickly grab her again, Sue thought. The voice agreed. He also looked a little happy, somewhere that wasn't on his face. She had made a move in the game they were playing, the voice mused, so now he can conquer her plans. Whatever he thought those plans were.

What is it you actually want to do now, the voice asked. In the briefest of moments, Sue considered. She didn't like being mean. She liked nice. If mister bear didn't get it, she'd just have to show him. Just like he had tried to show her the fun of being mean. The voice agreed again, helping Sue let go of all her anger at the demon. He was the wolf, she had to stop expecting him to act like a sheep.

There was no way any Shepard could save sheep thinking the world would fit into shapes they _thought_ they should.

“You spent way too long cleaning me,” Sue said, not huffing. She felt a smile creep over her face. Yes, cleaning her was kind of like him being nice, even if he didn't think he was being so. “But thanks, I feel better now. Let me return the favor.”

He blinked dumbly at her. She saw he was confused by the lack of an outburst. The water running down her back, Sue lowered herself to his big boy bit. Her tongue started to lick his thingy like Alice had showed her. His 'penis' was still way to big for Sue to do the 'blowjob' thing, but Alice said she had been really good at just using her tongue.

The growls above her sounded really happy. He thought he had won something, Sue guessed. His clawed hands grabbed at her, but even through the washrag the wind pushed him back. His game was over, it was Sue's turn now. Sue was going to lick him the way she wanted to. Both her hands were moving along the hard boy bit as she concentrated on licking the big part on the end or playing with the loose skin around it.

More and more, she let her focus on him being a big meanie go. In the place of that, she remembered all the adult stuff she had seen since he had showed up. Sucking at the tip, Sue let herself make an adult sound without trying to push it down. The world was a weird place with him around, but Sue felt like she was really able to see it for the first time now...

I really do enjoy adult stuff, she let herself think. It's nice to do adult stuff when he let himself be nice, even if he thinks he's being mean.

The growl was getting confused above her. Sue knew he had some way of figuring out what people were thinking. All the grownups that he made do this were always forced, she guessed. He had to do stuff to make them want too. The acceptance inside Sue spread, taking in what she was doing and letting herself relish all the parts of herself that liked doing it. To her surprise, she found his own retrained adult sounds cute. Cute and making her private parts tingle.

She was the first person to play with his private spot on their own and he was confused, Sue guessed. The voice guessed so too, letting Sue know her hand was playing with her private spot now that his white stuff was almost there. Yep, Sue thought, my private spot is all tingly from thinking about the white stuff and what she was going to ask afterwards.

The explosion in her mouth covered her tongue in the weird taste of his white stuff and Sue swallowed. Adult sounds were muffled in her throat as she enjoyed his goop and the hot water pouring down her back. He was watching her swallow as she watched him release. His face looked like he won something, but he also looked uneasy.

Sue got up and showed him his white stuff in her mouth before swallowing the last of it. He was watching but not saying anything. The little girl knew he had a thing about his white stuff not being wasted, he had said so before. With that in mind, Sue made sure not to turn around and wash herself off till she had scooped up all the 'cum' that had escaped down her chin and drank it.

Across from her, the bear who only knew how be mean watched her do all this on her own without him having to resort to all his tricks or bullying.

Feeling freer than she had in days, she beamed at him. “I hoped you enjoyed your reward for cleaning me. I'm going to watch TV now, so be sure to get yourself clean too.”

Sue jumped out of the shower in a flash. Skipping down the hallway, she dried herself with a towel on her way to the living room. Stopping short, Sue had an idea. It was naughty, but her mommy was gone and left her home alone. Was Sue still grounded then?

Sue wanted to say no. After all, you can't be punished if the person punishing you wasn't there, right? Sue skipped upstairs and went into her mommy's room. The bed was still broken and things look like they had been hurried pulled out of still open drawers in a hurry. Going to the closet, Sue dug around till she found the box her mommy put the stuff Sue and her siblings had taken away when they were grounded.

The message light on her cell phone was blinking when she found it. Heading back downstairs, Sue browsed through the ton of messages from Alice, who easily left more than anyone else. The teenager was concerned about her not responding while still sending photos and videos. Sue skipped to the last one, a photo of Alice. Someone else had taken it, probably whoever owned the boy bits Alice was sucking on as another boy did adult things to Alice's private spot with another 'penis'.

The message with the picture said Alice had 'fucked both of them dry', but she still felt like she hadn't found what she was looking for yet.

~*~

Sharon waited at the nursing station, annoyed and frigidity. Her mother really had hurt her hips again, just like Sharon had thought. The nurses were now making the housewife wait to talk to a doctor instead of going home to be fucked by her Master, all so the doctor could tell Sharon how long she was going to be punished for.

The only sensation to push through the crowded thoughts of sexual starvation and vast annoyance with her mother in the housewife's head was regret. Her cold body was making her nipples so hard they showed clearly through her thin dress and bra. Keeping her arms crossed wasn't doing much from hiding her arousal from all the bitches behind the desk. Her lust wasn't for them to ogle at!

Someone tapped Sharon's shoulder and she spun around, ready to get her verdict over with. The doctor wasn't her mother's, that was an elderly man. The woman in front of Sharon was the young cunt who kept failing to treat her family's illness. No, wait, Sharon chided herself. If the cunt had done her job, Sharon wouldn't have her lustful Master now.

The Master Sharon needed in her right now! Sharon growled at the invading woman, wanting her to get on with it.

“Mrs. Merral? You feeling alright?” the doctor asked, looking concerned.

“I'm … fine! Just feeling out-of-sorts. Worry. Worried about my mother,” Sharon stammered, trying to get herself under control. Her Master would be upset if Sharon couldn't keep it together and exposed him recklessly. Her own pride growled. Sharon going to be jerked around by this bitch again either.

“That's understandable. Dr. Morse will be a bit longer, so I was wondering if you wanted to get your checkup out the way? I have a little time freed up,” the doctor explained, shifting her clipboard. Sharon noticed the doctor wasn't dressed in the usual scrubs but a rather fetching dress.

“How much longer will Dr. Morse be?” Sharon asked, trying to keep herself under control.

The doctor thought a moment as she looked over her clipboard. “At least thirty minutes, I'd say. He had an emergency consultation pop up, so it might be longer.”

Pride reinforced Sharon's nerves, keeping them from snapping. “Fine,” she said, without the hiss she wanted. More time wasting, more delays till her exile ended.

The doctor led her to an examination room. Knowing the drill by now, Sharon stepped behind a curtain and removed her clothes, putting on the examination gown when offered. She pulled back the curtain herself impatiently and sat on the freezing table.

“Here's something to boost your immune system, in case the illness is still lingering in your blood,” the doctor explained, giving Sharon a shot in the arm. Sharon just nodded her head. The doctor seemed to watch her. The housewife guessed there was supposed to be some sign it was working, but all Sharon felt was her pulse quicken and her anger …

What is that, Sharon asked herself. She felt her irritation move on to something else, but she didn't know what. Ignoring the doctor, she turned her attention inwards to puzzle out what she was feeling and missed what the doctor said next. Sharon almost felt like she was healing herself, like when she had been punished by her Master.

“Mrs. Merral?” the doctor asked, breaking Sharon's concentration. Jumping a little, Sharon nodded at the doctor so the woman would get on with it. “OK, I'm going to examine your body now for any signs of disease. The gown please.”

Sharon had expected this too and had the gown shifted in one quick motion. The doctor started pinching and feeling all over. Cupping Sharon's breasts, the doctor made a face before going on. Sharon smiled smug. Her breasts weren't fake anymore and the doctor noticed, but how do you ask that question? The meek woman must have chosen to move on instead of trying.

The doctors questing hands kept moving about. All the while, Sharon kept remembering how afraid she had been before her Master claimed her. How confused she had been, all because this quack couldn't give her any proper answers. The woman had lowered herself to better examine Sharon's mound, pulling the lips open to look inside her carefully.

“Are you still having libido problems?” the doctor asked, running a finger around Sharon's opening.

Sharon felt something warm. Blessedly warm compared to the chill inside her. Her Master was punishing her, so she couldn't have his hot sperm, but what if all he cared about was her making babies for him? If she wasn't making babies with someone else, would he consider it cheating if she got warmth from someone else?

“Ma'am?” the doctor with the probing finger asked.

The growling in her head seemed to be doing something mysterious, just like the anger in her blood. Sharon payed attention to that instead of the doctor. She was rewarded for that, some blazing thought agreeing that her Master wouldn't be upset. She was controlling herself and there was nobody else around. She could easily take care of the doctor if she looked like she would blab.

Two powerful legs clamped around the doctor's head and pulled the woman's face along Sharon's thighs. Aloud, Sharon commanded in a small roar, “Make me feel warm, you pill-scamming bitch!”

~*~

There hadn't been much on TV that Sue cared for, so she left it on cartoons as she lay naked on the couch. Phone in hand, she quickly got through the messages from her friends. All that had been normal stuff, but the ones from Alice had been different. The whole time Sue was grounded, Alice seemed be getting lonelier and lonelier without Sue to talk to. The teenager had other friends, but apparently Alice had made a bunch of them mad by sleeping with their 'boyfriends'.

Huh, Sue wondered, were those friends for adult time or something?

From all the pictures and videos, Alice was having a lot of adult fun. There was something about not being able to cool off and 'being horny all the time'. The response to Sue's question about what horny was came right away, a picture of Alice's private spot dripping what looked like her cum. The picture looked to be from outside with a passing adult looking concerned in the background.

Sue sent back a reply that she knew what Alice meant now. Alice texted that she had to run now because someone said they were going to call the cops on her. Sue chided Alice for being bad.

The little girl looked up to see the demon looming over her. Sue smiled at him, “Hi. I'm talking to Alice. Want to say anything to her?”

He had a big frown across his face. “No.” Sue looked closer at him. She didn't think he remembered who Alice was. He also still looked a little confused.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?” Sue asked, turning on the brights to her smile. He tilted his head down at her, his frown growing more confused. Sue put her phone aside and spread her legs, “I want to play an adult game now, the one where you kiss my private spot. Please?”

He lifted her legs and sat down heavily on the couch. Turning to her, he growled, “That does not put my seed in you. Nor can I do that to prepare you for breeding, since I cannot enter you.”

“I know, but I'd really like it. I did before, remember?” Sue coaxed. She was having that special adult feeling to, what Alice called 'horny'. The little girl found it icky, but she wasn't just a little girl anymore. Her other self and the demon had done something and Sue was tired of being angry about it. Besides, she considered, getting licked down there really did feel good. Alice always agreed with her on that.

“I will fill you instead. You only have some seed in your belly, you need some in your genitals as well for your change,” the demon growled, grasping her legs and getting himself in position.

“You can do that later, I want kissed first,” Sue said. She sat up on her arms and made a puppy face at him, “Come on, you like it too, I saw your face before! You don't have to be mean to me, we can be nice to each other instead.”

“I have no need of this nice thing!” he yelled, lowering his face and sharp teeth towards her. Sue just grabbed his face and smooched his lips. He darted back, surprised. When he shook his head, he narrowed his eyes and rumbled real low to her, “I am not a weakling. Weak words mean nothing to me!”

“They mean stuff to me. And you use 'sweet words' to my mommy,” Sue said, shifting herself and raising her private spot up. “Look, doesn't that look fun to kiss?”

“I use weak words with your progenitor because her weak mind is easily shaped by them. It is on her she cannot discern trickery,” the demon spat.

“That might be true, but I told you, I'm not going to complain if you put your 'seed' in me. I just want to be kissed down there first. What is the harm in being nice to me?” Sue asked, feeling some of her own adult juice leaking out of the lips of her private spots.

Her voice had been right about letting her anger go. Without it, she was discovering she could really enjoy playing with the demon. He was almost as fun to tease as her siblings! Sue wiggled her hips again and giggled when his eyes darted down to watch. He was 'horny' too!

“Fine, but I am not being 'nice'!” the demon growled.

Closing her eyes, the little girl felt herself raised by her hips and a hot slimey thing wiggling around between her legs. “Liar, you're being very nice,” Sue murmured as she felt his tongue explore between her legs. She meant it, his tongue felt really nice. The tongue moved to lick and press into her private spot. Sue held herself as adult sounds escaped her.

Reaching for her phone, Sue made her shaky fingers tap out a question to Alice. In no time, Alice responded that the adult sounds were pants, moans, groans. Then came sound files and Sue listened to Alice imitate the sounds for her. Sue texted back she was definitely moaning now.

The tongue stopped lapping her private spot and Sue heard him demand, “What is that you are doing?”

“Alice is teaching me what each of the adult sounds are called,” Sue explained. She played the moaning one again. “I think I'm moaning now, don't you?”

He made his mean smile and his tongue drove into Sue. Sue called out, cause he had gone way too fast and it hurt a little. The ache faded as the tongue darted in and out. “I think I'm groaning now. Keep going, Mr. Bear. Please, Mr. Bear, keep licking like that!”

When Alice wanted to know why Sue was moaning, Sue took a picture to show her. She had to send another message a minute later explaining that Alice couldn't come over, that Mr. Bear wanted to spend the day alone with Sue. The little girl felt really bad when she read Alice message of disappointment, but the feeling didn't last long.

Crying out, Sue felt something well up in her belly then flood out of her. Sue, with what little brainpower remained to her, took another picture of the demon lapping up her 'cum' from her private spot. Alice was really happy she had cummed and also really bothered she couldn't find anyone yet to make her 'sploosh' too.

The demon dropped her hips roughly and sat back. His boy bits were throbbing so hard Sue could easily see the veins bulging in it. Sue got up and grabbed hold of his 'penis' gently, moving her hands like she had been taught. She smiled up at Mr. Bear, “Thank you, I really enjoyed that. See, being nice is fun. Now I can be nice to you and you didn't even have to do anything mean to me. What does my white stuff taste like?”

He growled at her. He looked away, his face all bunched up in anger. Sue released his boy bits and moved his face back to her. He didn't fight her about it and let her kiss him. Their hot tongue twisted and wrestled, giving Sue a good taste of what her white stuff tasted like in his mouth. When they broke apart, Sue whispered, “I like how I taste. I like how you taste when I kiss you too, Mr. Bear.”

The growl that came next had to have scared every deer outside in the forest, Sue thought as she was brushed aside by him standing. Looking up from where she lay, she saw his face all twisted up and furious. He didn't threaten or strike at her, choosing to stomp off. Sue followed a little behind to watch him become a big bear again in the yard so he could nestle down to nap.

Sue was still feeling a little horny and wished he had laid in a way she could see his bear bits.

~*~

It was more than a little confusing, Sharon considered, when her screaming would draw the attention of a nurse. Each time, for there had been more than a few, a new female nurse would check on them. There was no cries demanding to know what shameful business was going on in the examination room. The nurses would just look in blank faced, give the doctor some update about the going-ons of the hospital and step back out.

Her legs still pinning the doctor's head onto her crotch, Sharon called out again as another powerful orgasm ripped through her and outward to deposit her honey down the doctor's throat. As if on queue, a nurse poked her head in. It was the tall, purple haired one again. She informed the room that Dr. Morse was free now, her face completely blank as if a doctor licking the patient to orgasm over and over was normal.

The nurse retreated and Sharon undid her leg lock. All of her releases had stocked the heat inside her, cooling a little less each time. Pleased, the housewife felt her nipples. They were still hard, but from lustful swelling. The cold in her had retreated.

Her crotchety mother had to be dealt with now. Moving to put her clothes back on, Sharon watched the doctor. The woman was flat on her back, her own vagina hastily exposed with two hands probing and rubbing about it. The doctor panted, with a definite tone of desperation, “Please, help me feel good too.”

Moving the hands aside with her foot, Sharon felt around the woman's sex with her big toe. She was definitely slimy from quite a few of her own orgasms and it wasn't any trouble for Sharon to insert her big toe into the woman. The housewife let the doctor buck pathetically on her toe for a few moments before withdrawing.

Slipping into her shoes, Sharon smirked. The woman's face and exposed chest was smeared with Sharon's cum. The doctor's thighs had streams with her own rolling down. None of the nurses clearly cared what had happened. The housewife didn't need to be concerned about her Master being exposed by this lot.

They were just a bunch of sluts.

Thinking about her Master stoked the heat she had built up inside her, warming her body to the point of sweating. Her nipples and clitoris ached. Even if she drove the cold away, her punishment was still going to be rough going.

The doctor had recovered and was pulling herself up Sharon's front. When her face came into view, the doctor begged again, “Please, I'm still excited. Eat me out as well, I promise I'll make it worth your while, beautiful.”

The slap Sharon gave the doctor carried the woman a lot further away than Sharon had expected. It was just as well, Sharon mused, the doctor didn't look to be in a hurry to get up after. Sharon hissed down at the woman, “I don't want to hear you call me beautiful.”

Sharon stepped out into the hall, where the purple-haired nurse was waiting for her. Sharon was hungry for a lot of things, but her pride was prowling her thoughts now keeping things in line. In a way, she almost felt normal again. The blessed new normal her Master had given her.

Now to see to her mother so she could be back to him.

~*~

The coffee table was covered in her drawings when the demon woke up from his nap. Sue had paused to flip through the new messages from Alice while she let her hand play with her private spot. The messages and pictures told Sue that Alice had found a boy and girl to play with. Sue was 'masturbating' to the one picture of both girls licking a 'penis'.

Feeling the 'cum' thing getting close, she pondered making a list of all the new words she was learning so she could remember them. The demon entering the living room pushed out that idea.

“Sleep well, Mr. Bear?,” Sue asked, smiling up at him. “Alice is having another 'threeway'. It's making me 'horny'.”

“I can see your reaction clearly,” the demon growled, sitting behind her. A claw moved her hand away. She let it, feeling his hand play with her private spot instead. Sue texted Alice that she was 'getting some' now too.

“I bet. I feel real good now that I'm not letting myself be angry at you all the time. You should take breaks from your mean games more often,” Sue said, or as Alice would say, panted.

“What is it you are doing here?” the demon asked as his finger rubbed the opening of Sue's private spot more hurriedly.

Pressing herself against his finger, Sue tried to keep her voice level, “I'm drawing. It's my hobby and I'm pretty good at it, if you ask me.”

As he played with her private spot, he leaned over to look at her pictures. Playing with her chest was also a reason, Sue had to guess as she examined her own work as well. She had drawn a lot, mostly of the two of them together. She had been a little disturbed finishing a lot of them, the pictures becoming different from what she had intended at the start.

She moved his hand away. Because of his claws, he couldn't put them inside and Sue wanted something that could go in. It was the strangest urge, Sue thought, but she wanted to let herself feel these adult urges without fighting them. Fighting them made her cranky and mean. The demon didn't fight her about it and moved his freed hand to collecting drawings.

“What are you doing, Mr. Bear?” Sue asked as the pile grew. “Also, rub please, it feels better than pulling.”

He started alternating pulling and rubbing her nipples, annoying Sue a little as he flipped through his stack of drawings on her back. “I'm claiming the ones I like.”

“Meanie bear, those are mine. And you only took the weird ones where I'm being mean to you,” Sue huffed. It was weird, him wanting the ones where she was burning him or hitting him with things. A few were of her scolding him while he loomed menacingly over her. “What about this one, where I'm kissing your cheek. It's nice.”

“I don't care for nice. These are of our conflict. They have merit,” he growled. He moved the drawings off her back and lifted her up off the floor. He hugged her against her chest and she felt her private spot against his boy bit. She barely had to wiggle her damp 'pussy' at all against it to make him shoot his white stuff. As the hot 'cum' filled her, Sue realized how excited and 'horny' he could get just from a drawing of them fighting.

Demons were weird!

The adult sounds coming out of her own mouth though didn't care if demons were weird. The sounds and Sue herself just cared that they were having fun. “This is nice, Mr. Bear. Thank you.”

The demon growled angrily again, but Sue cut him off before he could speak, “You have your games and I have mine. I'm done drawing now, by the way. What do you want to do since you're done with your nap?”

All he said in return was, “Your games are strange.”

He released her and Sue slid down his front so that her private spot could rub his 'penis'. Sue took up rubbing it, enjoying the feeling again. He was breathing heavily above her. Sue got the impression that his excitement wasn't from the adult game Sue was playing. He never got that excited all the times he played with her mommy or Alice.

He stopped the adult game and moved Sue to the floor. Sue turned around and watched him for a while. He was thinking, Sue could tell. Finally, he smiled meanly. “I don't know what has come over you, runt, but you seem to have molded yourself nicely for my plans.”

She just stuck her tongue out at him, giggling when his smile drooped a little. He was really easy to tease!

As if the moment didn't happen, the demon went on, “We should get you comfortable in your new … role within this structure. Gone will be the days you are the weakest of the litter commanded by the others.”

Hands grabbed her and Sue resisted the urge to hit him with her fists. She was still excited herself and Mr. Bear's plans always seemed to involve an adult game, so she hugged and clung to him. The demon in her arms seemed uncomfortable by that, but he carried her upstairs anyway. When they made into her mommy's bedroom, Sue felt an explosion of a sour feeling in her stomach.

They moved from the bedroom to the secret voyeur room of her daddy's without Sue remember what came in-between. To Sue it was as if she blinked and they were somewhere else. “That was cool!” Sue exclaimed in wonder.

The demon grunted like it had been nothing special. He sat her down and took a seat in the chair. Wide eyed, Sue looked around fascinated. She had first met the demon here, but everything felt so different. She wasn't terrified. She knew what he was doing to her mommy now. She enjoyed doing some of those things herself now. Didn't call it icky unless she couldn't think of another word for it. She really liked Alice's descriptions of 'gooey', 'wet', and 'drooling' when talking about lady parts, unlike the nameless horror she viewed 'cum' coming out of adults before.

Despite her earlier anger, she was finding she actually liked the demon as well. He was like a wild beast no one had ever thought to just pet before. All she had to do was teach him not to bite so much and he'd be a great companion.

Well, putting him in a fence would probably be a good idea too but the little doubt there was one sturdy enough.

“You are a very strange runt,” the demon growled from his seat.

Sue spun to him and beamed a mischievous smile at him. “You're reading my mind again. Hope you enjoy this one.”

The thought was of him wearing a big bow, like a cute puppy she had seen in a picture once. He grunted, clearly having an idea of what she was thinking. The little girl smiled wider, having heard clearly that he found her joke funny.

“You distract us from our purpose here, my tiny runt,” he growled, “I am giving this room to you. Yes, I am, I do not care if your other progenitor has complaints. I'll eat the weakling should he contest you. Consider everything in here for your own amusement.”

A complaint on her lips, Sue stopped herself. He was playing a game again, one of his mean ones. Sitting down on the floor, the little girl turned the idea round in her head and thought aloud, since he could hear her thinking anyway, “Well, I do like the room. Since I get 'horny' now, I bet I'll really like watching you and mommy. Maybe … I'll even like the sick magazines. Oh, and the tapes! I haven't even seen those.”

The demon tilted his head and Sue explained, “It's an old thingie people used to record stuff, like the video I showed you earlier of Alice sucking on a man's wee-wee.”

“We shall watch those later then. I wish to study your other progenitors habits and his trifling self-pleasure material should provide some insight,” the demon mused, scratching his chin as he absorbed her words.

“That will be something we'll fight over, Mr. Bear. I'll protect my daddy,” Sue said. She did feel a little angry but some strange emotion mixed into it. They both were smiling at each other and Sue imitated her mommy's special voice, “Look forward to it.”

His big smile told her he was.

“OK, I'll take the room. Oh! I forgot there is this beer stuff in here. Want one?” Sue offered. He shook his head so Sue grabbed one to drink herself. She wondered if she'd enjoy the adult beverage more now that she did other stuff adults enjoyed.

“Good, you will indeed enjoy your view of your progenitor being taken upon my member from here. That will be some time in the future, it seems. I will have to arrange a different show for you to please yourself to,” he growled.

“You're going to mate Alice on mommy's bed?” Sue asked, taking a big drink of her beer.

Smiling big, Sue watched the bear get up and move to the back of the room. There was a bulletin board hanging on the wall and when he tore it down, Sue sprang upward. Of course, she chided herself, Mia had a mirror built into her wall too! “What … what are you planning to do with my big sister!”

The small room allowed the demon to close in on her in a blink and in another they were in her mommy's bedroom. Sue felt herself falling onto the bed and barely kept her beer from spilling everywhere. The demon's eyes were really bright as he crawled over her, his growl mean and happy, “That, I wager, will be something else we will fight about.”

Her knee brushed against his big thing. Raising her head, Sue took another drink of her beer and set it aside. “We'll fight about it all right.”

Downstairs, her phone rang. “Damn it!” Sue cursed, her voice mixing with the annoyed growl of the demon who was about play an adult game with her. Sue pinched her cheeks. The demon looked at her confused and Sue explained, “Mommy doesn't like it when I say bad words. And I have to get that, it might be important.”

His big hands grabbed her hips, ready to play anyway. Before the voice even spoke in her ear, she crossed her arms and gave him a 'look'. The faint sounds of her phone ringing seemed loud compared to Mr. Bear's growl as his glare matched hers. The following silence didn't soften Sue's opinion.

“We will do both,” the demon snapped all at once, raising in a flash.

Hands grasped her legs and Sue was carried upside down from the room, her legs pried apart. Her complaints stopped when his tongue licked her spot all nicely as he walked. One good thing deserved another. Sue tried to reach down for his boy bits, but her dang arms were too short.

Back in the living room, the bear lowered her for a moment so Sue could move one hand to pick up her phone. Head starting to pound from all the blood rushing to her head, the little girl played her voice mail. OK, she added as she listened, the demon's tongue was making her hot and 'horny' too which wasn't helping upside down.

“ _Hey, brat. Be home soon. Got a call from mom, so let me know what you want for dinner._ ”

“Mr. Bear!” Sue yelled. The licking continued, so she let the wind make her point for her. The smell of burning came with the release of her ankles and the little girl suddenly realized she was going to hit her head. Big hands got a hold of her hips before impact however and she felt them rotate her.

His head pressed her shoulder so his breath blew in her face as the bear's fingers playing energetically with her tiny 'pussy'. The demon growled, “What is it?”

“We got to get this all cleaned up! Mia is on her way home!” Sue screamed, trying to pull away. “She's on her way right now!”

Sue was released, but when she spun around the demon was gone. Hands on her hips, Sue huffed at the empty room. Just like a lazy bear, she thought, disappearing when there's actual work to do.


	8. Sue's Lust

Under her covers, Sue pouted. Turning over, she let her voice hum with her annoyance and let her pouting deepen. Turn all the way to the other side, she grumbled aloud, “It's too early!”

The door to her room opened and her sister Mia poked her head in, “Too bad, Missy. You're grounded, remember? Or did nearly flooding the downstairs bathroom make you forget? Now go to sleep before I make you.”

The door shut and the trapped little girl considered her room. The sun hadn't even set yet so it was pretty bright still. How was she expected to sleep like this? Closing the curtains could help, but Mia had some good ears. As soon as Sue got out of bed, her oldest sister would be on her in a flash. Grounded kids stayed in bed and went to sleep without getting up, after all.

Eventually with nothing to do to keep her occupied, Sue felt her eyelids grow heavy. Each time she opened her eyes, her room was noticeably darker. After the room became completely dark and she had kept her eyes closed for what felt like a long while, she saw something in the room with her. It was two bright spots. The lights weren't from reflections of the moon, they had an angry red color to them.

“Hello, Mr. Bear,” Sue mumbled groggily, “Sorry our games got interrupted but I'm supposed to stay in bed now. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

“Your thing seems far to small for that,” the angry rumble of her huge playmate cut through the darkness, “nor do I think I'd get much rest. You remain plentifully excited.”

“I know, right?” Sue giggled, rubbing herself under her soaked pajama pants. “It's all Mia's fault, but don't get angry with her. She's just being a good sister and I am grounded.”

“Then I shall ungrounded you,” the demon growled real close to her face. He sounded like he thought he was the big guy in charge. Well, Sue considered, he was even if it vexed her a little. He had mommy doing all that stuff for him and mommy was supposed to be the one in charge.

“OK, but we can't let Mia know. She's real stubborn and I don't want you two fighting,” Sue declared, throwing back her covers. She felt something fuzzy leap between her legs and her bottoms lowered. A hot and wiggling thing attacked between her legs. Sue spread her legs wider and let him gobble up all her adult stuff from her private spot.

“That's nice, Mr. Bear,” she panted and slapped a hand over her mouth. A thought struck and she removed it, “How is it Mia isn't barging in yet?”

The tongue withdrew from her 'pussy' but moved to lick her face before answering, “I don't want her to hear and she is human, easily fooled. You taste ill still.” A long rumble then, “You worry still, not believing my skill. Very well, I shall await you someplace you know she will be none the wiser.”

A sour feeling told Sue what the little girl already knew. He was gone from her room, using some demon trick. Where was it they could play without being noticed by Mia? Leaping out of bed, Sue landed quietly as a mouse on the floor and tip toed to the door, hampered by a need to pull up her bottoms. Well duh, she chided herself, daddy's … no, her secret room.

A secret room with all her daddy's sick stuff and a mirror into Mia's room.

She best hurry before watching Mia gave him ideas, Sue determined. Cracking the door open revealed a dark house and a lit crack around her oldest sister's door. Dang, Mia was still up but Sue didn't have time to wait. As quietly as she could, Sue extracted herself from her room and shut the door. After a short prayer that Mia wouldn't suddenly get thirsty or have to potty right this second, Sue hurried as fast as silence would allow.

Once the little girl was inside her mommy's room, it was a simple matter to feel her way along the wall to the closet. Knowing her new playmate, Sue guessed he was watching her through the mirror. As she passed the mirror the little girl let her impish thoughts take over and she raised her shirt. Giving the demon a treat, she rubbed her chest on the glass so he could stare at her nipples. Her daddy had tons of magazines showing girls doing that, so boys like Mr. Bear probably really liked that.

Impish moment over, Sue hurried toward the closet. Her pajama bottoms were getting wet again and she wanted out of them! Not making a sound in the closet proved difficult, but she was rewarded by brushing past something that felt familiar.

The light was on when she made it inside and her playmate was already nude in her daddy's … nope, her chair. Her new spying-on-mommy chair. A big boy thing was also waiting for her and now the comfort of a soundproof room, Sue stripped.

“I want to play now,” she panted as she jumped him, “I waited too long and I really want to play!”

He growled real loud but didn't saw anything as he grabbed hold of her. Huge, hard arms pressed her close and her wet privates got a good rubbing as he moved his hips. His hard 'shaft' spread her spot and got itself real wet and slick from her 'drool'.

As she got her game of rub the spot, Sue stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at the demon face looming above her. He twisted his smile meanly, but then he licked his lips. Both of them rubbing faster, they played another game where they did things with their tongues at each other. Sue got 'hornier' watching his tongue, not able to climb up and kiss it.

“I'm … what was it!” Sue called out, her body shaking. Despite herself, she felt her back flex, trying to curl over his locked arms around her. He rubbed faster as Sue tried to make words past the very clear feeling of his boy bits rubbing her leaking spot.

“I'm … I'm still...” she panted when the boy bit moved and spilled it's 'cum' to. The feeling of warmness bloomed into Sue's spot and middle as he kept it pressed to her spot to fill her up. “Cuming! That was it, I'm still cuming! Your cuming too!” Sue panted, seeing him staring at her face.

“Cum for me! Cum for you! All of us cuming, cause we got to sploosh!” Sue sang, giggling.

The arms around her slacked and the little girl didn't waste any time. Fighting her body into gear, she climbed demon mountain and got herself a kiss. Her behind being grabbed, pinched, and other fun things, Sue enjoyed a long kiss with her playmate.

She released her sucking mouth from his tongue and breathed, “Kiss me down there now?” He made a face at her and she tried her puppy eyes. It didn't have any effect. “Phooey, your stingy. I like my white stuff, why can't you?”

She felt herself rotated around and her head lowered. Sue got the idea and started licking his boy bit, a lot of his goo still giving it a lot of potent flavoring. Busy trying her hand at upside down licking, she almost missed the feeling of a clawed finger carefully inserting itself into her spot.

Her hips locked and she tried her hardest not to move, but her fear at getting torn up started to fade when he kept his finger moving slow. Opening her mouth wide, she tried to get as much of the end of his boy bit in her mouth. Sucking like that, she let herself enjoy the sliding finger and the feeling of her insides squeezing it.

She was a little curious how her body even knew how to do that, but it felt really good to squeeze!

Her tongue was twirling along the 'penis' she could reach when she came again and she felt her adult juices drip down her body as the finger kept moving. She wanted to tell him to hold on and let her enjoy it, that it stung a little to have his finger moving when her insides were all squeezing hard.

Knowing he wouldn't listen she sucked his boy end hard instead, lashing it with her tongue as she really got her hands moving on the 'shaft'. The finger did stop and the boy bit spewed. Sue tried to lick it up but being upside down it really hard. His hands lowered her and she moved to sit between his legs. The little girl got a good taste of his body as she hunted down all his cum.

“You need more baths, Mr. Bear,” Sue chided when she returned to his hard part. Alice had been so excited that he peed so much white stuff, Sue recalled as she smacked her sticky lips. The little girl knew why now, but she wanted to pee a lot of white stuff herself too.

Pulled away from her plaything, Sue got placed lying down in his lap. Her head was resting on the armrest and her hips lifted into the air. Feeling a finger tip run down her thighs, Sue knew what the new game was. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A finger deposited a treat on her tongue.

Both the demon and the little girl hummed happily as he fed her till she was clean. Humming some more, she tried to pant in rhythm with their humming as her spot got played with till she covered his fingers in her white stuff.

Wiggling in time with her humming throat, Sue watched him eat her cum like he had eaten hers. Sue made a smacking sound and opened her mouth wide. The demon did the same, their clean tongues exposed to each other. Sue got raised for a kiss.

Lowered down, Sue squirmed out of his lap and stretched. “I'm still 'horny'!” She yelled, “How much adult stuff do you have to do to make it go away?”

He chuckled at her and his arm snaked to her spot to rub it. “Quite a lot, my priestess. Human though you stubbornly remain, your lust is not. My seed has stoked it … but I think your wind also keeps it ignited.” He titled his head and rumbled in Bad Guy talk, “How else will you tempt me into softness?”

“Nope!” Sue said, pulling her spot away from the naughty demon, “We're not going to play mean games. It's still the day you're taking a break from them, remember? We play nice games today.”

His laughter boomed into a fit, his mouth with sharp teeth and his eyes blazingly bright as he stared at her over his happiness. Her playmate was weird, but Sue didn't care. Cause he was weird they got to play different games than she could with her friends, she decided.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I found something!” Sue yelled happy, grabbing the thing she found in her mommy's closet and putting it on. Her mommy was huge compared to Sue and it went all the way to the ground, but it didn't matter. “Remind you of anything?”

After a long examination, which Sue was sure to give plenty of angles for him to see, he rumbled, “It's the same material you played with before … with that other one.”

“Alice, dummy-head!” Sue chided, “And yup, I think your right. This stuff is purple though. What do you think, am I 'alluring' in it?” To make sure she was, Sue pulled the weird see-through dress tight across her tushie and waved it at him. “Like my tushie in adult clothes?”

He rumbled, really happy Sue thought, and leaned forward to rub a hand over her tushie. Yup, I look good in mommy's secret clothes Sue thought as she spun around the room. The dress floated around her and the demon watched her spin all hungry. His boy bit even started twitching.

Another idea came to her and she dove for the box of sick magazines. Pulling out the ones she remembered, she darted over to her playmate, “Here, look at this. When you see the woman posing how you like, show me.”

“Why?” he rumbled, tilting his head as he experimented with opening one.

“Because I say so! I like making poses,” Sue explained, her hand under her chin just like her brother when he was being a smarmy-pants, “and I can make you more excited that way, right? You like me in mommy's dress, so I want to play an adult game in it.”

He glared at her. The voice said he didn't like the sound of orders. Sue made sure to smile brightly at him to let him know she wasn't trying to boss him around. It was a game and nice games let everyone win.

The magazine pages were flipped a few times and somehow he found something without even looking at it. He raised the magazine and pointed. Sue wasn't wearing the right clothes but she did her best to imitate. Pulling the end of the dress up, she pulled the bunched up material between the folds of her private spot.

Rubbing her spot with the dress, she asked in her mommy's special voice, “Do you like that, Mr. Bear?”

He looked surprised. He licked his lips again and she licked back. His laughter mingled with her giggling. They had found their own little signal for their special adult feeling!

Flipping pages again, he actually looked at the pictures this time. Softly, he growled, “That was actually your other progenitor's choice, I would guess. I smelt his old lust on that … image.”

“Oh, so daddy likes women doing that too,” Sue said, hopping about impatiently, “Maybe I should let mommy know some day so she could do it for him.”

He pointed out another picture as he rumbled, “I doubt it will be necessary.”

The comment drew Sue's curiosity, but the image distracted her. “I can't do that! My boobies aren't big enough!” Her face felt hot when he laughed and immediately turned back a page to point at a new one. Him and his mean jokes! Of course she couldn't press her boobies together and lick them, she was tiny!

Ticked, she enjoyed teasing him back. She turned and bent, giving him a good look at her tushie as she turned her head to look at him, trying to lick the tip of her nose like the woman in the picture was. He looked like he wanted to spring on her and she did his own mean smile back at him.

He sat back down in a huff, putting another kind of smile on Sue's face. He started flipping through magazines and Sue twisted and bent about. His boy bit was twitching and swelling more and more as she did her poses, their licks and lips giving little signs to each other in their own budding language of secret adult time.

Mia's light had gone off at some point and when Sue imitated a woman leaning against a wall with her hands, she couldn't keep him in his seat with a mean smile. He ended Sue's game by moving her to Mia's mirror and crouching down behind her. Wondering what her playmate was up too, Sue checked her sister's room.

Her tushie cheeks parted and his boy bit started rubbing between them, his hands locking her in place. “Ew! That's a dirty place!” Sue yelled. She did … business from there.

“You keep yourself clean enough,” he growled, “And if I don't do something like mating to you soon, those seduction rituals of yours will drive me to killing you with my member!”

Despite her disgust, having her tushie cheeks rubbed by his boy bit was starting to feel pretty good. His hand rubbing her special spot's button helped too. “OK,” Sue panted, “But only for a while, cause you were nice enough to let me do poses.”

He growled like a Bad Guy, but he didn't stop what he was doing to argue with her about being nice. As her body reacted to the game and her 'cumming' built up, Sue tried to think straight enough to see why he brought her to the mirror. Inside Mia's room, Sue saw her older sister at her computer. The older girl was dressed only in her underwear and seemed to be reading something.

It was something only for adults to read, Sue realized quickly. As the little girl pushed and rubbed her dirty spot on the 'penis' playing with her, she watched Mia's hand dart down between her legs a few times. There was even a moment when Mia rubbed her boobies. Each time Mia was quick to pull her hand away, like she hadn't realized what she had been doing till she was made herself feel good.

Watching, Sue thought her oldest sister should just get to feeling good, but Mia's face told it all. Her sister could be so stupid, not doing things or doing things just cause it was 'proper' or 'right'. Sue blew a raspberry at her sister from the safety of her secret room.

The demon lowered himself and Sue got a wave of white stuff. Moaning aloud, Sue felt him shoot what couldn't fit inside her between her tushie cheeks before rubbing her again. The extra gooey rubbing shot Sue's hips into overdrive. Panting on the glass, Sue called Mia names.

Her older sister kept reading while refusing to let herself actually feel good, all the while Sue felt herself feel really dang good as her spot's drool leaked down her legs. Sue tried willing Mia into feeling good too, but it didn't seem to work. When her oldest sister squeezed her tits from crossing her arms, Sue gave up and let go of her building fun.

The demon's hand brought Sue a taste of her own cum to Sue's lips and she lapped it up as Mia got up and turned off her computer. Sue's body was starting to hurt from trying to rub herself on Azuren's boy bit by then, so she escaped the bear's hands after watching Mia's almost adult and nearly bare body get into bed.

He had been really close, so Sue locked her lips on her target and pumped with her hands till he felt good too. After she played 'find the cum', the bear picked her up and carried her to the chair so he could feed her again. Sue snuggled his hard chest and licked his fingers happily.

“You grow tired,” he growled, two fingers playing with her tongue.

Escaping the tongue hold, Sue yawned, “Yeah, I'm getting really sleepy now. I got school tomorrow too.”

“Very well,” he rumbled so low that she could almost swear it was affectionate, “I have only one more of our games to play.”

The sour feeling hit her gut like a fist and she guessed they moved again while she felt queasy. Sue looked around and realized they were in Mia's room. He set her down next to her oldest sister. “Wait!” Sue called, “Wait, dummy bear! Don't lift that!”

He growled happily mean as he lifted her sister's bra so he could play with her boobies. In the darkness of the room, it was hard to tell but Sue thought he was rubbing his finger around her nipples. His voice loud in the dark room, he rumbled, “Do not fret, runt. She will not awaken nor do I intend to … play with her. Yet.”

“I don't like that yet,” Sue grumbled. Her sulk gave way to her private spot's throbbing and she added, “She really won't wake up?”

She got her answer when he pulled her hand to Mia's other boobies. Discovering how soft big boobies were, and squishy, Sue played with the bear. Purely for educational purposes, she assured herself. “Why are we playing with Mia's boobies, Mr. Bear?”

“I also 'play' elsewhere, little priestess,” he informed, laughing at her angry intake of breathe, “No, do not get so upset yet. Save your anger, I'm sure you'll have want of it. We amuse ourselves because you and I have our … understanding well and truly formed. I must look forward to the next day and my next … conquest.”

“Conquest … that's where you take over … hey, I am not a conquest!” Sue chided. She couldn't get really upset though, Mia's nipples were distracting. They got so much harder and fun to play with than Sue's tiny ones! Flicking the nipple back and forth, Sue mused aloud, “So, you're going to … make Mia a demon next? How soon?”

“Very,” the demon said, Sue watching his head lowering.

“OK, but we talk about it first! She's my sister, after all, and we have our understanding or whatever,” Sue grumbled. She lowered her own head too, “Booby play is also your last game tonight, Azuren.”

~*~

Staring at the trees flashing by, Sue yawned again as all the other kids on the bus played and yelled in their seats. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced at her oldest sister sitting closer to the front. Another high school boy was trying to talk to her, but Mia seemed to be giving the older boy a hard time for his trouble.

Eyes back on the trees, Sue tried to suppress her tingles. Every time she remembered that last tense moment above Mia's exposed chest, the little girl felt like sticking her hand up her skirt. She had never called the demon by his name before, she didn't think. Thought it, yeah, but never to him out loud.

She hadn't understood the words he said back to her and as the both of them played at licking Mia, Sue felt some tension between her and the demon. Not a bad tension, he made no leap at her, didn't snarl or growl at all. The licking game went on awhile but the tension just built. When he stopped and picked her up, Sue felt her wind wanting to press out to push him away.

She didn't let it and he carried her to her own bed. Laying her so her head was in his lap, he played with her private spot as she played a game she called 'goodnight penis'. He laughed when she told him that past the white stuff in her mouth and moved to shove his tongue in her spot, collecting a reward for his own game, calling it 'goodnight genitals'.

The tension lasted all night and she was still feeling it. Mia had noticed and kept pestering her if she felt alright during breakfast. Honestly, the little girl wasn't actually sure.

She said the name to herself and felt the tense feeling grow.

The bus arrived and as Sue got off, she let her head casually turn to look under one of the trees in a big yard nearby. An armored demon was watching from under it. She wished he wasn't so far off so she could see his face. She could tell he was watching her walk into the school.

He turned his head and she looked to see what else he was watching. The little girl watched her oldest sister striding into the high school part of the building. Mia was wearing a long skirt today, but her tushie shape could still be seen. If the little girl had to guess, her oldest sister probably had a cute tushie. At least as good-looking as the women in the magazines that now belonged to Sue.

The bear was watching the both of them, his boy bits probably all bothered. Her friends gathering around her, Sue walked on and tried her best not to think about them.

Everyone was noticing her mood and as the day passed, Sue kept feeling irked when people asked if she felt alright. Again. In class, she could look out the window and sometimes, if she squinted, she'd spot the demon. Each time she said his name to herself, worrying over her tense feeling.

By the time lunch was called, Sue had enough of her friends concerned looks. Taking her lunch and running off, she tried to find a quiet place to eat. There was a place usually deserted behind a maintenance building by the parking lot, but it didn't look like Sue could be alone there.

Panting loudly, a high-schooler was driving his wee-wee into Alice hurriedly as the teenager leaned against the wall just like Sue had against the mirror last night. Giving them privacy was Sue's first impulse, but she pulled her sandwich out of her lunch box instead. Nibbling on her food, she watched hidden from around the corner.

Alice had to know what the tense feeling was, right? Was it like 'horny' or was Sue sick?

Mr. Bear was a lot better at that, Sue chided, as the boy just thrust wildly. The older boy shot his white stuff in a hurry too and Sue watched him pull out as he wheezed. Alice took some purple wrapper off the wee-wee as she pulled his hand to her crotch. The boy seemed as confused as Sue when Alice put the wrapper in her mouth, but Sue got it a second later. Alice wanted the tasty white stuff in there, obviously.

Finishing off the wrapper, Alice moved her head to the boy's ear to talk to him. Most likely with a special voice like the one Sue imitated with the bear. The high-school boy pulled away and moved his hand more hurriedly. He shook his head and when Alice called out, he backed away and pulled up his pants. They talked for a brief moment and the boy ran off.

Alice slumped down the wall and sat, her private spot still exposed. Removing a hand from her own private spot, Sue darted over once the boy was gone. “Hi, Alice. You hungry?”

“Starved,” Alice groaned, then properly noticed Sue. “Oh, it's you! Hi! Wait, did you see that? Your face says you did. Oh, don't tattle on me, please! I'm just so horny and he's been dropping hints for weeks and he's all scrawny but hey, any dick available in a storm right? Oh, is that apple for me? Thanks, I was going to skip lunch but I am starved for food and cock. Damn, I just can't relax, my cooch is so hot!”

Listening, Sue tried to keep her head above the flood of Alice thoughts. Sitting next to the teenager, Sue opened her package of carrots and nibbled on them, “I think I know what you mean.”

Patting Sue's knee, Alice continued, “I bet. You got that hung crazy guy to bang. If only you were big enough, you'd be walking funny by now I'm sure. Wait, I assume your still like … with him. You texted me you got some yesterday and the picture of the guy you were with was awfully damn built. Had to be him, unless you have like … a tiny pussy that attracts macho guys. That'd be almost tragic, hot studs too big to fuck just drawn to you like bulls in heat. No, wait, you said it was him, I remember now.”

The teenager leaned her head in front of Sue and the little girl got a good example of what a lady leer looked like, “So, were you sure to get yourself a hell of a lot of good times?”

Fretting with her bag of carrots, Sue tried to look away. “I got … a lot I think.”

“Lucky! All the guys I find give up too fast! Like that last guy, one little load and gone. I barely felt it inside my snatch!” Alice complained, sneaking a carrot from Sue's bag, “I mean, I know I can't find your stud muffin just lying around, but damn. You know, I used to be real happy with my sex life but that porn cock spoiled me in one go. He needs to tattoo a warning label or something on that thing.”

The giggle burst out of Sue without her even thinking about it. Offering the teenager another carrot, Sue tried to talk past her snicker, “He needs a lot of warning labels. Or those big flashing warning lights.”

“Damn right. 'Caution: Addictive Cock Slash Crazy Dude Coming Through. Lock Up Your Fanny',” Alice giggled along, “We girls need some damn warning. I swear, if I don't find my own less scary stud muffin now, I'm going to lose my fucking mind. Damn, it's fucking baking today. I'm going in to get something cold to drink, does my student of banging want something?”

Seeing the demon watching the two of them in the distance, with Alice's freshly 'banged' private spot clearly visible, Sue just shook her head. Alice got up and pulled up her underwear before darting off. Sue checked her phones clock before the shadow she expected appeared.

“I only got five minutes before I got to be in class,” Sue said, getting up, “and I don't need you growling at me because you think school is stupid. I want to go back to class.”

She tried to glare, but he was smiling and Sue found herself smiling back. “Very well,” he rumbled, “We shall amuse ourselves for these 'five minutes'.”

Both of them nodded, their agreement sealed. The timer on her phone set, Sue raced. She had his plates off quickly, not bothering wasting time on arguing about him just making them disappear. He'd just be dumb about it. He was already ready and Sue's tongue and hands had him twitching eagerly in no time.

She still hadn't gotten his white stuff when the alarm went off. The glare she gave him this time stuck and he laughed like a Bad Guy, hold her face now as he dragged his thingy along her tongue. Sue heard the first warning bell that lunch was over when his wee-wee went off.

Whipping her fingers along her face to push his 'cum' into her already full mouth, she waved goodbye. Her legs were a little too wobbly to run, but Sue didn't have a choice if she wasn't going to be late. She swallowed her treat slowly and prayed nobody got close enough to smell it on her breath.

Entering the building, she realized she forgot to ask Alice about tense feelings about someone.

As her classes continued, Sue thought the tension could just her being 'horny'. She definitely was now. When they had an hour in the art-room, she caught herself making a wee-wee out of molding putty. She smashed it before her friends caught on to what she had been making.

Did adults go around all the time like this, or was it just her and Alice?

Did good Shepherds get this excited by seeing wolves show up?

Did this class have to be so long? She was practically wiggling in her chair!

Her friend Samantha was raising her hand. “Teacher, I think Sue needs to go to the bathroom.”

“No, I...” Sue started, but saw the look Sammy was giving her. That was Sammy, knowing how to help just when Sue needed it, the little girl mused. “Yes, can I go to the bathroom?”

The teacher nodded and Sue jumped out of her chair, getting herself out of there in a hurry. Sammy probably just thought Sue needed a moment to calm down. Or just to pee. She was kind of right, Sue thought as she reached the bathroom.

Looking under the stalls revealed no one else in there. Selecting the back most stall, Sue got herself comfortable and got her panties off. Her privates were really hot when her fingers made contact. Rubbing herself experimentally, Sue leaned back relieved as nice sensations calmed the weird rushed feeling she had been having.

Opening her eyes, she saw a familiar bushy hairdo above the stall door. Stretching her leg as far as she could, she unlocked the door with a toe. The demon's smile clearly said he had known what she was doing. Spread her legs wide, Sue licked her lips like last night.

The demon took her invitation. “That's a nice Mr. Bear!” She panted far louder than she intended as he returned her licking favor. His normal grumpy growl vibrated Sue's pussy. The little girl just held his head close, letting him know full well she didn't intend to let him go till she felt good.

The art class was over by the time she let the demon off the hook and Sue caught up with her friends as she left the bathroom. She made sure to thank Sammy for looking after her as the two of them moved to their lockers. The next class was history and they needed to bring their project back to the classroom.

The class was a lot easier after Mr. Bear played the nice game in the bathroom. Her friends stopped asking if she felt well during breaks and they started joking together like normal. Sue felt a little sad when she told them when school was out that she couldn't go play.

Sue really couldn't, she was technically grounded. As Sue waited alone for the high school to let out so she could get on the bus with her siblings, the little girl discretely texted with Alice. The teenager was playing basketball in the gym and was excited she almost had a girl convinced to play an adult game with her after school.

Alice was really hopeful maybe a girl could settle her down. Sue hoped so too, being 'stirred up' wasn't really that pleasant she had found. Not if there is no adult game afoot.

Almost getting caught, Sue hid away her cell phone as Mia and Mike walked up. The both of them chatted with her, but they quickly moved to probing about why Sue had been disappearing lately on their mommy. Sue evaded best she could. Rescue came in the shape of the bus arriving and Sherry rushing past all of them to jump on. Mia was quick to follow to lecture Sherry along with the bus driver.

The good thing about Sherry, Sue thought, was once you got into a conversation with her it's really hard for Mia to cut in to interrogate you. Listening to her middle sister as they sat next to each other, Sue learned all about Sherry's game and the slumber party afterwards. Sherry kept dropping hints at things that had happened that Sue would learn about when she was older.

Sue just kept pinching Sherry each time. Sherry could have such a big head sometimes. The little girl was also annoyed because Sherry kept avoiding explaining what 'girl talk' was. Dang it, Sue was a girl too!

All of Sherry's gossip couldn't hold Mia off forever. When they got home, Mia was sure to march Sue to her room and make sure the art supplies were put away where Sue couldn't get to them. Supposedly, Sue grumbled in her head, if she wasn't smart enough to know how to climb things anyway.

“When are you doing your mean game with my big sis?” Sue asked, having settled down by her window again to watch clouds.

Outside, the demon rumbled from where he was laying, “Tonight.”

Opening the window, Sue gave his forehead a poke. Frowning disapproving at him when he glared up at her, she grumbled, “That's too soon.”

“I have females to breed, runt,” he growled, looking back at the sky, “We have our agreement. Your progenitor is away and bred as it is. You remain too small yet to breed, so I move on.”

“Does that mean no more games with me, Azuren?” Sue asked, watching clouds with him. He didn't answer and she felt that weird tense feeling again. She moved on before it started bothering her. “You'll be … nice, right? Don't yell, I know you hate that word. Just … be nicer than you are normally. No mean tricks at least, Mia hates being tricked.”

“As I have surmised,” the demon rumbled, tapping a claw against the shingles, “and I have planned for this new day accordingly.”

He said something like that before, Sue recalled. The clouds rolled by and he didn't seem to be getting up to do mean things to her oldest sister. In fact now that Sue looked down, she saw her oldest sister leaving. “Mia's wearing her work uniform, so she won't be back till late.” The demon grunted. He must have known too. “Want to play a game to pass the time?”


	9. Mia Taken, Sue's Vigil & Musing Demon

Feet and legs aching, Mia entered her room and tossed her giant jacket somewhere convenient. Breathing out a rather over-dramatic sigh, she let herself fall unto her fluffy bedding. Turning over, she looked around her room. Room inspection didn't take any real energy or thinking, so it was right up her alley.

The whole room was painted a dark blue. She considered painting it again, but the effect was still mellowing. Mia could do mellow. Besides, she had enough posters hung up that it didn't really matter what the walls were painted. Same for the floor, the carpet didn't really matter for how many clothes were strewn about.

Maybe she should turn on her black light and give it some real ambiance? No, it was dreary enough. Anymore and she might not want to get back up.

Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she checked the black tarp over her window. The tape was still holding for now, protecting her from any light that might wake her up early.

Digging out her phone, she checked the text she got yesterday again. Of course, it said the same thing. She was on rugrat duty till grandmother got better. Looking into her wall mirror, the teenager took in the red and white striped prison clothes her work made her wear, complete with ball cap. She'd cooked enough for one night, she felt, so they can enjoy the restaurant leftovers she'd left them downstairs and like it.

Tossing the hideous ball cap aside, Mia undressed to her boxer and sports-bra. Mia didn't like to wear the frilly bullshit the other girls her age wore. Thong panties and push-up bras weren't her thing. All Mia felt a girl needed was everything kept out the way of what you were doing.

As she undid the clips in her hair, she recalled how many of those girls at school snickered behind her back for being a 'goth'. The idiocy made her grit her teeth. True, Mia was pale, but that was practically genetic. Also, a goth would normally hide an overabundance of freckles, unlike Mia.

She was, however, partial to black, rock, and being unapologetically moody. Goth-like enough for the rigors of high school dynamics, it seemed.

Great length of red hair fell down to her waist. Most of those noisy girls liked pretty hair dos as well, but Mia preferred her mane. It had character and where they saw plain, Mia saw beauty. Her unpainted face smiled into the mirror. All those little differences bought her so much bitching from many of the girls at school.

“Skanks, that's what they are,” she muttered to herself before tsking at the slip. “There I go, letting them get to me again. Calm thoughts.”

A brief search led to her redressing in a long sleeve shirt and a black skirt that went to her mid-thighs, one of the short ones her mom hated. Remembering how much her mother hated those same girls put a smile on Mia's face. Finding her jacket on the chair, she put it back on and headed for the door fully intent on getting the midgets fed while she watched some TV.

There was something hard in her way out the door and she slammed right into it. Back stepping, it turned out to be a man. A man, uncomfortably taller than her, was in her house and standing in her doorway.

Mia's hand had already found a large book that happened to be laying nearby.

“I'm warning you, whoever the hell you are, don't come in here!” Mia yelled. She barely got it past the lump of fear in her throat.

“I look forward to your attempt to halt me,” the man said, coming in. Mia's eyeballs were already telling her a lot of bad shit, like the fact he was wearing armor that looked a lot more real and less dorky than Mia liked. The claws and unholy eyes though were what was really freaky.

Another step from his metal boots made a disconcerting thud and brought him closer. Mia lunged and whacked him with the book hard over his head, tilting it slightly. He didn't even blink from the impact. That smile of his spread wickedly as a fist shot out to slam into her ribcage. The teenager lost track of where she was till she landed on something soft.

All the air left her lungs in a whoosh and she was gasping for breath. Mia fought the tears welling up, on her bed of all things. Some ten feet from where she should be, with what felt like a couple of broken ribs. Grasping her middle, she felt at herself hopeful she escaped serious damage and cause it simply hurt less too.

She groaned and cursed aloud, no bones protruding.

A hungry growl rattled above her and she looked up to find the stranger looking down at her. He had a bemused smile on his face now. Mia almost smiled herself when the smile left him, her fist pushing deep into his face as she rose to attack. Getting her body back to moving, she kneed him in his stomach and yelped as her bare knee met steel. Clawing, biting, and punching at the man, she tried to keep his freak punch at bay.

A grunt escaped her lips as she was once again slammed back down onto her bed. Blood dripped from the torn flesh of her cheek, testament to the power of that huge punch her attacker had.

An attacker that was laughing at her! “Fierce prey you have turned out to be. That should make mating you all the more pleasurable.”

“No!” Mia screamed. She tried to roll out of his strike range and get up, but his foot stomped down on her stomach, pinning her. The tears were flowing freely now. The proud young woman couldn't believe what was happening, that some bastard would just stroll in and rape her in her own bedroom. Without a care in the world.

“I'm not going to let you do this! To me or my sisters!” She screamed out with all the anger she could muster.

She'd make him have a care! With a burst of movement, she scraped herself out from under his boot and half dragged, half lunged towards him. She found her mark. Teeth sank into his neck, Mia not caring how scraped and battered she got from all his stupid metal guards. She felt her teeth work themselves around his windpipe.

A wave of disappoint and regret washed through her as his hands gripped her jaw before she could rip out his throat. Slammed back down yet again, she tried to keep control of her hands but he was too strong. Yanked upward, Mia's hands were bound with the cord from her lamp to the runner board of her bed.

She spat at the rapist, but she already felt lost. Helpless.

Not so helpless to keep her from bending over and landing a kick to his crown. The stranger though didn't seem to notice as he finished his knot and gazed down at her body with a hungry look in his eyes.

“So what now, you sick fuck. You're going to have your way with me? Bastard!” Mia couldn't believe this was happening. That she couldn't _stop_ this from happening!

He started talking as he moved to the other side of the bed, “Of course. Why else would I be here? Not for a decent stretch of this form.”

A clawed hand reached down and pulled her black skirt up above her hips and pulled down her boxers to her knees. Mia tried to knee him, but her own traitor underwear made it hard. A clawed hand pushed down on her thigh, squeezing the pale flesh. Mia watched balefully as she fought to keep her legs together.

“You're not getting in there that easy,” she snarled, trying to kick him again. Each time, the man caught her legs with a hand. Smiling to himself all the while.

He straightened up to tower over her, “You are mistaken, fiery female. I am not 'getting in' there nor do I intend to. My other pet female made a request for an audience at your … 'deflowering'? I have yet decided to amuse her. No, I have something else in mind.” His voice had a wrong sound to it and as he stared at her, she saw his teeth were sharpened like some predator.

Mia tried to fight down her multiplying horror. “Who's your slimy pet, you fucking rapist? Some crack-whore?” She curled over and landed both feet to this face. A hand pushed them back to a laying position. The man looked unfazed, his brushing her blow away lazy. Mia's heart sank a little more.

“I savor your hot temper, but you do your progenitor a grievous offense.” The man must have noticed her confused expression, which made him laugh. “The female that created you, that you hold such soft emotions for. While you slept, I have been breeding her nearby.”

Mia hissed and fought her bindings, snapping her teeth when his face got close. “Such fury. Will it anger you more to know she has come to enjoy it?” He smiled wide and licked his lips when she screamed wordlessly at him. “As will you. And she is so looking forward to seeing you three perched on the same member she enjoys so much.”

“Fucking bastard!” No, Mia thought, that can't be right. “You whore-mongering son of a bitch!” Her mother would never touch a creep like him, right? Not willingly. “You rat bastard, skivvy fucktard!” Her mother would never wish Mia and her sisters harm. Never. “What have you done with my mom!”

Mia panted and twisted. Kicked and bit. She was going to hurt this fucker if it was the last thing she did. Nobody talked about her mom that way!

Something heavy hit the floor. Trying to catch her breath, she saw his dick slide into sight above her. The armor had been removed and a monstrous cock was just sticking out of there. All veiny, thick, and far too long to be intended to go inside her. The impossible thing just hung there as Mia's mouth went dry.

“You look at a loss for words, my raging female.” He flicked his dick down and hit Mia square on the nose. Mia reeled from the surprising amount of impact. Another hit, smacking her cheek. “Well, as willful as you are, you will not be able to hit your way out of this.” Whack. “While your 'maiden-head' will wait for now.” Whack. “I still have to start molding you.” Whack. “I have plans for you, my female.” Whack. “Curious?”

“Not at all, limp dick!” Mia sneered, only to have a dick hit her in the eye.

“Pity, I am sure you would have squirmed nicely, knowing in advance.” Whack. “You are certain?” Whack. “Oh well. One thing, something to keep in mind.” Whack. Then nothing, he just kept staring down into Mia's eyes. Grinning like a shark.

“What is it, puke-stain?”

“Any injury you try to give me from now on, I shall inflict in full on your male littermate afterwards.” The man chuckled, shit-eyes growing brighter.

“You wouldn't dare,” Mia began, but the man cut her off.

“I would indeed. He is within easy reach, remember? You greeted him when you arrived here. He studies … something about fish, for some reason. Wondering how I know? The same reason he does not know to barge in here yet. Your pitiful fight has been very loud. All present should have heard you.”

He shut up then and just stared at her. Mia's mind was in freefall and desperately trying to catch up. He had a point, she had been screaming her head off. “How...”

As soon as she opened her mouth, a clawed hand gripped her jaw and his monster dick pushed into her mouth, gagging her scream. At once, she wanted to bite down hard. To kill this son of a bitch. To make an eunuch of this rapist. The image of her brother holding a bloody crotch entered her mind's eye and she only whimpered as the rapist's dick pushed further in. The thick thing slimed it's way to her tonsils. Her eyes watered and fresh tears streamed down her forehead into her hair as the giant cock reamed it's way into her throat.

She wanted to puke but fought her bile down. Something, somewhere inside Mia knew that she wasn't going to get revenge if she died here. She adjusted her head and neck, trying to find some way to take all of it. Finally, her lips came in contact with his smelly stubble. She would have let out a sigh of relief that there was no more to go down if her throat wasn't jammed full. Her eyes were shut tight, tears streaming through.

Slowly, the rapist pulled the dick back out, every inch of Mia's throat intensely aware of its passage. The head reached her mouth and Mia took the biggest breath in her life through her nose. Dizzy from the lack of air, she tried to get another breath in as the rapist's dick pushed back down her throat. She didn't make it in time, the cock assaulting her harder and faster.

Again and again it repeated, Mia's lungs burning more each time he pulled out. Finally, she felt his cockhead swell as it rested on the end of her tongue. Mia hadn't ever tasted pee or cum before, but she was actually glad the hot stream filling her mouth felt thick.

She was being humiliated enough without being used as a toilet.

The humor in his voice had disappeared, vibrating now with rage. “You'll drink all of it or drown,” Mia heard, her cheeks stretching as her lips refused her commands to part, “Your choice.”

With effort, Mia gulped. The cum went down her abused throat like hot sauce. More cum was spilling over her tongue and she could feel it back up her sinuses and dribble out her nose. She gulped hurriedly, desperate for air. When the rapist finally pulled out and released her face, Mia coughed violently. She pulled hard against the cord, twisting about trying to find a position where she could breathe easier.

“Here, my blazing temptation, let me clean you up.” Mia felt some wet cloth being dragged along her face and against her nose. She quickly blew the cum out like the vile substance it was. Opening her eyes, she blearily looked up. The rapist was holding her boxers. Her fuzzy mind idly wondered when he had removed them.

“You got very _excited_ during that. Taste.” The rapist shoved them into her mouth. She tasted semen again as well as something else new.

“No.” She tried to cry out. There was no way that was her cum in there. No way she had enjoyed that. No fucking way her body derived pleasure from almost being killed by a dick. She heard her own mouth sucking at the boxers as it was removed.

The anger in the rapist's voice entered Mia's ear like frost, “You will do better this time. The lives of all the weaklings you care about depend on your performance.” The head of his dick brushed up against her lips. He left the rock hard cock there and moved it in little circles. Mia felt her lips being coated in the dribbles of cum still leaking out.

Mia thought of her siblings alone with this man. She couldn't let that happen. She had to survive long enough to take this bastard with her. Her lips parted. The cock entered her moist mouth.

Moist? Why am I drooling, she demanded of herself. Please, please tell me my body is just trying to make this easier!

Contrary to her thoughts, her tongue was licking hard against the invading dick this time, exploring the thing vigorously. The dick pushed past her tongue and Mia grunted as it slid down her throat. Her tongue was itching as it pressed against the passing shaft. Each of her taste bud lit up with sensations against the dick as it retreated. A moan filled her chest, robbing her of a chance to catch her breath. Returning again, her throat clearly wanted to drink the cock all the way down without listening to her.

The slow tempo gave Mia time to be confused by her body's reaction. It was acting independent of her will, clearly trying to enjoy this violation. Her eyes were open, watching his giant balls approach and retreat. She felt herself grow hungry watching them.

I'm thirsty, a thought swam up past her confusion. Wait, I want water. I'm not thirsty for what's in there. The cock is too damn thick. It doesn't taste right. It almost killed me with how much cum there was.

The dick in her mouth was moving faster. Idly, she paid attention to the feeling of drool trickling down her face and watched it drip down to the floor.

I'm so damn hot. Can't breathe.

The dick removed itself and a clawed hand gripped her hair. It pulled her head up and she heard the rapist's voice next to her ear, “Look, down there.” Her hip was in the air, moving around. Her skirt was pulled up and she could see her pussy. Her clit was swollen and her pussy lips moist. “The thought of my seed has you read to release your lust,” the voice said, a finger entering her mouth.

Surprised at her own actions, Mia began to suck on the finger, her tongue exploring the claw. She was panting and moaning. Her lungs filled with air and her crotch felt like it was on fire. Her hips rocked back and forth violently. She was sucking hard as the thing in her mouth started pistoning. Moaning with all her lungs had to give, she watched her pussy burst as a wave of tingling pleasure shot through her.

Mia's head dropped, the smell of her own juices filling the room. In a daze she heard the man talking again, “I thought you should see that once, my hungry new possession. I do not want you continuing to think you are not enjoying yourself.”

She watched as he took her shredded boxers and stuff them into her crotch. Her backstabbing insides tried to keep his fingers inside her and he took them out slowly, taking a moment to run a claw tip around her clit. Mia shuddered. The stranger was moving again. Lolling her head about, the teenager tried to get an idea about what was going on now. The rapist came back, smiling like a savage dog. He was also holding a cup in one bloody hand. Through her confusion, she felt her nose being pinched and the cup put to her lips.

“Drink.”

Mia did so, the copper taste of blood filling her mouth. Mia gulped it down. This time fire didn't burn her mouth, but ice. She felt goosebumps break out all over her body. She heard a voice above her, quiet, terrible, and thoughtful, “I shall take my leave now. When you are ready to pay the price for your freedom, feel free to call for me.”

~*~

The popping sound and sour hit to her gut alerted the little girl that Mr. Bear had appeared behind her. It was the strangest sound, one she couldn't put into words. The silent sound of someone just popping into place out of thin air, but there was definitely a sound. Sue was getting good at recognizing it.

Descending from her chair, she turned to him. The demon was looking into the other room, all thoughtful. Sue reached back and flung her hand. The burning hand print appeared across the demon's face and he roared. His face shot back around, his lips pulled back revealing large vicious teeth.

“You were very mean,” the girl intoned with disapproval.

The growl from the demon vibrated the can on top of the fridge. “How dare you, you meatless little runt! I should eat you now and be done with this farce!”

“Sit,” Sue said, glaring at her playmate. She wasn't afraid, though she knew she should be. She was angry though, even though she wasn't surprised by what had happened. The demon glared at her.

“Sit,” she repeated. The demon stared some more, his eyes growing more and more heated. Sue thought they were about to catch fire for real this time.

“Fine. But you shall live or perish by what happens next.” The demon sat down, the chair straining under the weight of the demon and his armor. He's hands rested themselves on his knees and his eyes swiveled to watch her. Sue had never seen it before, but she knew what a murderous gaze was now.

“Good,” Sue said. She stretched, feeling the cool air against her bare body, still sticky from their afternoon game. Walking over, Sue hopped onto the demon's lap. He had left his crotch plate in the other room. Arranging her legs to either side of his, Sue got his wee-wee just under her private area as it grew happy again. She twisted up and looked her potential killer in the eyes, “You were very mean.”

“You already said that. What of it, runt?” His teeth were still very much visible and sharp.

“You didn't need to be. Mia is my big sister. I might have explained everything first.” Sue reached down and grabbed her plaything, stroking it experimentally between her own legs.

The demon grunted. “Your sibling has a lot of will for a human. She would not bow to someone who is not clearly superior to her. If luck holds, not even then.”

Sue felt a twitch in the 'penis' and continued to stroke, helping that happy tingle boys probably also got along. “Still, you were very mean. Try to be nicer, like you've been with me. Maybe you wouldn't scare people so much.” Again, she looked up at the demon. “Your face still hurts?”

“Yes, you irritating runt!” the demon growled.

After being nice all day, he really seemed to enjoy her being mean to him, Sue noted. Sharp and visible teeth above her, his face taut with a crazy smile. Sue smiled too, “Sorry.”

“What?” the demon demanded, his teeth nipping at her.

“I said sorry. It's what people do when they do something they wish they didn't have to. When my mommy gives me spankings, she always says sorry after. She says she didn't want to but I had to learn a lesson.” The little girl looked up and smiled brightly. “Sorry I slapped you, but you have to learn to take things easier. At least till after you start your … what was it, 'cummy-bloody' stuff?”

The plaything in her hands twitched hard and began to harden for real. He was chuckling above her. “I see. I am being disciplined by some human runt. How low I have fallen.” Sue felt claw points push into the sides of her throat. “To be clear, runt, you do not protest my right to the rest of your litter?”

Sue was rubbing his 'cockhead' with her left hand, smearing something Alice called 'precum' over it as she ignored his mean game with his claws. “Nope, just being mean myself because you were mean.” Releasing his wee-wee, she twisted around. She had to stand on his legs so they could be face to face, “So, we still have our understanding, Azuren?”

He looked back at her a long second, then licked his dulling teeth. “Yes, oh great undersized priestess. A slap from you when I am 'mean'. I shall save my temper for when I wish to finally begin to nibble the edges of your being.”

Sue pouted. Then she shrugged and played the kissing game. She felt his tongue react and push itself into her little mouth. He kissed a lot better after they had a mean game and made up. They tongue wrestled a moment before Sue broke the kiss, sucking at the demon's tongue as she pulled her head away.

She returned to her sitting position and took his ready boy bits in her hands. He grunted while his growl shifted in volume. He was curious about something. Sue titled her head back and licked just the corner of her mouth, “I'm playing the 'I have a wee-wee' game now. Like it?”

The demon licked one side of his mouth and pushed her head gently to watch her sister. He liked it. Her oldest sister wasn't having as much fun, of course. Moaning and screaming bad words, Mia was thrashing about. Mostly her lower half since it wasn't tied down. Her pale skin was turning bright red.

“What's happening to her?” Sue asked, as the demon stroked her hair.

“I have done the 'cummy-bloody' thing, as you called it. Her body is … reacting. She had already started to become a demon like most of your family, but she has now gotten both ingredients for her change pure and plentifully.”

“You mean, the stuff mommy was putting in our food, right?” Sue asked, tilting her head to a better spot for him to stroke.

“The same. My seed and my blood. Added directly and fresh, the warping in her soul and spirit becomes explosive,” her playmate explained, new meanness in his growls, “As you can see, her body will have some trouble keeping up with such a drastic and sudden push into a shape formed by her truest desires.”

Listening, her small hands working her throbbing pretend 'cock', Sue watched her sister let out a loud moan and spray out her adult juice. The wave of white stuff almost pushed the boxers in Mia's private area out. The little girl was wowed, she hadn't ever felt _that_ good. Drips of it escaped past the drenched boxers and leaked onto the bed. Mia kept thrashing about. “So what's next?”

“Next, I must secure her … subjugation. That will take some doing. First, I must make her addicted to my seed, so she will happily have my offspring. Considering her smell, that will be very soon.” Both of them watched as Mia's struggle became more violent.

“You'll be nicer this time?” Sue asked, while not really asking. Sue moved the large wee-wee against her body, stroking it against her front.

The demon hummed in consideration. “I'm sure I will seem 'nice' this time. She will be … hungry.” Mia's neck arched, her tongue out and spreading drool down her face. Grunts, loud and demanding, sounded from the voyeur room's speakers.

Mia began to call out, “Give me. Give me! Thirsty! Give me something to drink, you bitch! Get back in here and give me something to drink! Cum! _Give me_!”

“Seems I am needed,” Mr. Bear snarled. He sounded happy again. That was a given, he probably figured he had won his mean game.

Sue was happy too. Mr. Bear was a lot better behaved when he could treat things like a game, Sue had noticed, at least if he thought he was winning. But she had something she wanted first. “Give her a second,” Sue said. She stood up and placed her feet on Mr. Bear's legs. Squatting down, she pressed her girl bits atop his 'cockhead'. Rubbing around, she made sure not to squat down too far. Mr. Bear was way too big for her after all.

“I shall spare a moment.” Mr. Bear was smiling. He smiled wider when he bucked up and Sue felt lots of white stuff shoot into her.

~*~

The eldest of the female offspring was still writhing around, blind to her surroundings. The demon's face still stung, but he put that pleasantness from his mind. The runt was cheeky, growing more so rapidly. He did not think that could be changed without popping her head off. He would hold off till he was sure which option returned more amusement.

The female before him wiggled about and arched her back, her udders pressing hard against her coverings, revealing hard nips beneath. The demon smiled without need to suppress his bloodlust. Just earlier he almost ruined his own plan and devoured everyone in the structure. That or taken too great a risk against a threat he had temporarily forgotten about, he reconsidered. The runt learned her own potent ways quickly but that was an old moment. This was a new one.

He, much to his disquieted surprise, found he was actually holding an unbreedable runt like her in quite a bit of value. She was a rare breed of human. Provokingly sweet and kind to him while comfortingly threatening and dangerous to his well-being. He wondered if such contradictions led weak creatures like humans to have soft emotions.

Should he deny himself that soft 'love' thing, like he had done with 'fear' since escaping his own progenitor. Yes, he considered, that would be the best. Demons could not come close to that feeling anyway, it was too … weak. He had only a gnawing temptation to fuck her or eat her. Maybe both. Wailing cries then long savoring of a unique treat, most definitely.

Some hint of that weak 'regret' thing if she wasn't there?

The demon pondered, irked to find as he did so his hand on the eldest offspring's udders, pulling and twisting. The female on the bed did not seem to notice the manipulation. Her mouth was agape and crying out like wounded prey. Would she turn into something that gave the demon such interesting thoughts?

He could already sense several amusements welling up naturally in her own thinking.

A smile too big to let surface on his current form bloomed. He actually hoped so. Taking over this herd of humans was one thing but he was finding that he was getting more than the promise of future bloodshed against his kin to look forward to. He was starting to get some very amusing ways to pass the time.

Sticky still from his release into the runt, his member floated ready above the eldest offspring coated in his own and the runt's honey. His hands moved to the eldest offspring's shoulder and he flipped her over. Grabbing a handful of confusingly long fur common to many human females, he pulled her head up.

What had the runt gone on about? Oh yes … 'nice'. “What are you hungry for, my temperamental temptation?”

~*~

Mia heard words spoken above her. She felt the sticky dick pressed along her face. Deep inside her pussy, she felt demanding fire and a swell of her own cum dammed up behind her boxers.

Most of all, she felt thirsty. “Fuck my face, you … whatever you are.” Mia's vision swam back into focus, her teary eyes looking up at that grin above her. “Do whatever, just give me something to drink. I'm _thirsty_.”

Opening her mouth let out what felt like hot steam. Her tongue spilled out, salivating so hard her saliva streamed to the floor. She didn't even care anymore.

“Have a drink then,” the voice said, “Drink up all your greed desires.”

Mia might have said something if given the chance, but her brain went blank as her mouth was filled full by the entering dick. This time Mia didn't gag or fight against it, her tongue was relishing the tight squeeze against the shaft of a stranger's cock. Mia didn't care anymore. As full of dick and saliva as her mouth was, she was thirsty.

The stranger was fucking her face hard this time, her throat expanding and retracting faster than she could keep up with. Each time her nose poked his bush, she got a musky scent filling her nose. Giant testicles slapped Mia's chin, sure to be full of cum she was thirsty for. She was drooling all the harder thinking how full they felt.

The want for this rapist-pig's dick had been so bad she had thought she could taste it. Now it was in her mouth and it tasted so much better than she had remembered. Every so often the stranger would pull out enough for Mia to breathe, but he mostly kept his cock pistoning. Mia felt her face go numb.

At last, her mouth filled with hot, tasty, thick cum. She swallowed greedily. The dick tried to withdraw but she sucked at it to keep the dick in her mouth. She fought her bindings to move her head back and forth, sucking out all the cum she could get. Soon the dick was pistoning again, fucking her mouth and throat hard.

As a second load hit her tonsils, she looked up at the stranger. He looked like he was having as much fun as she was. The teenager wasn't surprised. With a dick as tasty as this one, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have to fight girls off of it. Mia gulped happily after the cum before twirling her tongue around the head of the dick. She took a deep breath then forced her head forward, taking the cock deep into her throat.

Why was she enjoying this so much? She had hated it, no, loathed it and him so much before. This guy was a rapist, scum. _Swine_ should be insulted to be touched by him. His semen tasted so good though. Didn't sit right with her. Wait, or did all boys have semen tasting this good? She suddenly felt guilty for hating those skank bitches at school.

A third load landed right where she wanted it.

Cords snapped and she freed herself from the bindings. The stranger's dick had paused in her mouth to blow his load so she grabbed his armor. Pushing and pulling him in and out of her mouth got her what she wanted. She was vaguely aware of hands having been on her tits remove themselves and twisting her around.

The world spun upside down and something delicious was twirling inside her mouth. Mia loved it.

The stranger leaned against the bed and her face fucking intensified. His balls were hitting Mia's nose so hard she was vaguely fearful it would break. Her throat and tongue was a blur of sensations. Mia came again. The stranger paused deep to explode and Mia's pussy reacted by gushing against the boxer dam again. The dick started up and her quivering insides just looped between returning to the edge of orgasm and flinging themselves far over that edge.

Dicks and orgasms are wonderful, Mia mused as her throat was slammed. Mia had no more thoughts to think after, just the sensation of cum sliding into her belly, of her poor underused pussy filling with more of her own cum behind a boxer dam. Reality stopped existing, just a fantasy that she could drink dick forever.

Then it was over.

She felt the dick withdraw and herself pushed into a sitting position. Delirious and out of sorts, Mia peered about the room. Her completely ordinary room seemed to insist on being out of focus. Mia hiccuped, then she heaved. Something raced up her throat and the only thing that stopped it was the clawed hand covering mouth and pinching her nose. With effort, Mia forced whatever it was back down.

Mia's eyes started to work and she looked down. For one terrifying moment, she thought she was pregnant. Her belly looked full and round, her midriff taunt. She moaned surprised against the stranger's hand as her belly shrank. A feeling, not hot or cold, tingly or anything else, spread through her body.

Belly shrunk back to normal, she could see her crotch. She had never seen it that red, her lips so swollen or clit that big. The hand on her mouth removed itself. She wanted to ask if she was alright. She wanted to ask what was happening. The hand moved below and with a quick pull, removed the wad of cloth from deep inside her.

Her cum splashed against the bed, soaking it deep. Mia passed out, the smell of her own juices mixing with the stranger's cum in her nose.


	10. Mia's Idiosyncrasy

Vividly, Mia dreamt of a bj enthusiast raping her. The Mia watching herself being taken felt uncomfortable about it but the dream kept revealing both of her enjoying it inside. Dream shifting as dreams do, Mia watched her youngest sister feeling up the other Mia in the bed. Baby Sue's hands glowed like she was in some fantasy movie. The Mia in the bed felt good. The Mia watching felt even more guilt for enjoying that too.

There were two bj-guys in the dream now, one watching passively beside her.

A cry rocketed out of her mouth and Mia was sitting up, hyperventilating and awake in her bed. The feeling of horrid stickiness clung to her skin even awake. The smell of her room invaded her nostrils in telling waves. Horror stole her recovering breath as she realized it hadn't been a dream. Exactly.

Flipping on her lamp, she examined the mess that was her bed. That was herself. She had been _violated_. Mia remembered her siblings, defenseless. Hopping out of her bed, Mia raced into the hallway.

No one was screaming. She raced down the stairs.

Skidding around the corner, she saw her middle sister and brother at the kitchen table. Laughter broke her mind's droning silence. Smiles loomed large. Ducking slash leaping back behind the wall, she hid.

She heard her brother call out a question. “Just running behind, don't mind me,” she called back, racing back upstairs. She hoped that would stifle her brother's inquisitiveness.

They looked fine. They should be fine if she could keep what horrible thing that had happened from them. That's right, she reassured herself, keep them in the dark till I make sure it never happens again. One more sibling to check, to be sure. Passing the upstairs bathroom, she spotted Sue brushing her teeth in her pajamas. Not nude and bizarrely horny looking. Mia shook her head clear. Of course, eight year olds don't get horny. That's ridiculous!

The little girl was staring at her quizzically. Mia followed her eyes down. “This is … ah … I was … don't worry about it!”

Mia retreated back to her room and slammed the door behind her, panting. What the hell happened last night, she demanded of herself. She listened for any sign her sister was finishing her teeth. Her sister's door to shut loudly before Mia grabbed some fresh clothes and darted back to the bathroom.

Stripping the crusty clothes, Mia examined herself in the mirror. Her parents thought they took a good, protective approach to raising Mia and her siblings. Despite that, Mia damn well knew what dried cum was when she saw it. That it was mostly on her face and neck was not a comforting discovery.

Nor was her red face and clenched teeth. Why was she so … angry looking when she felt terrified?

Jumping into the shower, Mia began scrubbing vigorously while gurgling water. Hope desperate heart wanting to clean away the image of her gums bleeding from her teeth clenching so hard, the lingering taste of the dream. Too late, she thought what would happen if she reported this. _When_ she reported this. She had been walking evidence. Her shameful disgusting coating her best weapon, short of a cleaver and five all-too-brief minutes.

Remembering what the evidence was brought a flash of her bed across her eyeballs. Her heavy belly, pushed unwillingly past full. She clutched her stomach and bent over, queasy. She sank to her knees. Unwilling, it had to been...

She heard the rattle of the shower curtain opening and twisted about to defend herself. Too much twisting caused her to slip and lose her balance. Sprawling at the bottom of the slippery tub, she looked up at her youngest sister. Little Sue was naked and holding a finger up to her lips for silence.

Lunging upwards, Mia grabbed the vulnerable little girl and pulled her inside the shower. Mia held Sue close and demanded harshly, “Did he hurt you, baby girl? Did that fucker hurt you?”

The nude child in her arms returned the embrace before pushing Mia gently back. Again, Sue put her finger to her lips before adjusting Mia's head under the streaming water. Dabbing shampoo into her hands, Sue began to wash Mia's red mane.

“Mr. Bear didn't hurt me at all, big sis. I'm sorry he hurt you though, sorry I couldn't stop him,” Sue whispered, her tiny face benevolent.

Mia was confused. Mr … Bear? “What could you have done? I couldn't do anything at all. I was ...” Mia mumbled, feeling tears welling up.

Her sister pulled Mia's head to her little chest. “I know. Mr. Bear is a big meanie. I slapped him and made him promise to be nicer to you. You'll tell me if he needs a slap again, won't you Mia? I'll do it, I promise.”

“No!” Mia screamed, “God, no! I don't want you anywhere near him! We got to tell the police! We got to tell mom! We …” Mia's brain came to a complete halt. The rapist had said something. Something about their mom. “Oh, god save us...”

Still cradling Mia's head, Sue continued to massage Mia's scalp. “I know. I've seen him with mommy too. Mommy seems to really like him. Do you remember what you felt like towards the end? That's how mommy is with him all the time.”

The teenager felt her strength leave her completely, joining the water swirling down the drain. Valiantly, the eight year old held her elder upright and began to rinse her mane. In a fog, Mia answered, “Yeah, I was into it. Somehow. It was like I was dying of thirst and he had the only water. Why was I like that?”

“Do you remember the blood?” Sue asked, looking Mia directly in the eyes. Mia felt some kind of calm overtake her as she looked into them, wondering if they had always been such a bright green before.

“Yeah. Yeah, the cup. What about it?” Mia asked, holding up her arms so Sue could run a bar of soap over her, even her tits. She should be embarrassed to be hand-washed by her kid sister, but Mia was feeling very mellow for some reason.

“It's what Mr. Bear does. He's being doing it for a while, making mom put it in our food. Sometimes the white stuff, sometimes his blood. He wants to change us,” Sue instructed below Mia's cleavage, a little soapy hand lathering Mia's belly. “He's making us like him so … well, he's making us like him. Last night was him making you a lot like him.”

“Like, I'll want to wear heavy armor and go around harassing people?” Mia murmured dully.

“I'll let him explain it. I know you want to fight it. That's alright, maybe someday. But Mr. Bear is really strong, like, ridiculously so. You have to be very careful, big sis.”

“Why?” Mia asked as the hand moved to her legs. She hoped her little sister couldn't feel the trembling in them.

“Cause Mr. Bear likes killing things more than he likes the 'fucking' thing adults do,” Sue explained. The little girl stopped soaping up her sister when Mia slapped her cheek.

“No Cussing and no Dirty Talk, little girl,” Mia scolded, alive with vibrant normalcy again. Not mellow, not freaked out, not confused by memories, not even violated. Just disapproval for her sister's bad language and a powerful need to drive a car into a shitburg rapist.

Holding on to that one thought, the teenager shielded herself from the freakish nightmare.

“Sorry, Mia,” the little girl muttered, sniffling only a little.

Mia found herself giving the brat points for bravery. First thing first, however. “Why are you soaping up my lady bits?”

“Your bits are dirty?” Sue asked back, smiling in her bratty way.

The sisters finished their shower, Mia shooting down every thought about how weird scrubbing Sue back had been. Fair was bloody fair, guilty bullshit be damned. For however short it might turn out to be, Mia clung to her reversion back to her normal, tolerably mellow, overworked self. Revenge required a functioning brain after all to get that five minutes. Then a clever could work out any drama that wanted to flip her out.

Rushing the brat to her own bedroom to get ready for school, Mia got her clean clothes on and got a bite to eat while staring down the quizzical looks her other siblings were giving her. The time for school arrived and the teenager rushed her trio of siblings to the bus.

Waving goodbye to the bus shrinking into the distance, Mia began to ponder what she was going to do with herself. She most definitely was not going to school. Fuck that noise. Calling the cops crossed her mind, but the conversation with her embarrassing shower partner told her enough that this was way, far and away too strange for small-town cops.

She briefly wondered if there was some big government law-enforcement number you could call on their website.

As she lowered her arm, a notion occurred to her. A notion Mia acted on, twisting around to scythe a fist behind her. Something red moved past. Twisting back around, Mia threw a haymaker. The bend of her arm caught on a head and an arm snaked around her waist to pull her against a steel-encased body.

The rapist was holding her like they had been dancing. He was fucking smiling again. “You rat-bastard,” Mia spat. Not terribly loudly, but not meekly either.

“I am neither a rodent nor … well, I might be a bastard,” the creep said, jovial as you please with his stupid growl, “depends on your definition. So many desires coming from your head. So much will to kill, harm, or restrain me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Mia shot back, “I'd literally like nothing more than to see you ground into a paste. Slowly.”

The rapist released his arm and Mia had to regain her balance. The teenager did not, however, step back. The creep grinned wider, “Yes, I would wager so. But sadly, I have agreed to be 'nice', without tricks. It shall be … a new experience. So, my murderous pet, shall we?”

“Shall we what?” Mia snarled, bringing up her fists.

Slipping past her first punch and a grab later, the rapist was carrying her up the driveway in a headlock. “Yes, we shall.”

Trapped, Mia was dragged into the backyard. Released finally, Mia retreated out of strike range to recover. Rubbing her neck, Mia looked around to see what all this shall business was all about. Two bulls grazed on the yard.

“Heed me, my fury. I cannot go long without doing two things. Killing something and consuming something. Usually, those somethings should be happy if I dine in that order. 'Nice' does not come to me easily. We demons are not 'nice' by nature.” The rapist wasn't looking at her, but watching the bulls intently.

This was her chance. Mia looked around for something heavy or sharp. In the meantime, she humored his conversation, “You got to be fucking kidding me, you prancing dick-monger. You, a demon?”

Turning back to him, her eyes found a cinderblock held in front of her face by the self-proclaimed demon. “Try this if you desire. It just might add a keen edge to my appetite. Or make me forget my promise to the runt.” The rapist took his eyes off the bulls and looked at Mia. In the scummy bastard's eyes there might be fire burning, the teenager observed.

Mia struck, shattering the block over the rapist's head.

Cement in his hair, the rapist turned to the bulls like nothing had happened. Mia growled, giving up injuring him for now. She sullenly joined his bull-watching. “So, what are we ' _shalling_ ' doing here?”

“A demonstration. I want you to be aware how fatal your anger and resistance towards me is. Near as I have discerned, I can be 'nice' if I make you willingly submit and give up all hope of killing me.”

“Fat chance,” Mia sneered back. “So, bulls?”

“Yes, male bovine,” the rapist responded, making a beckoning motion. One of bulls started walking towards them, not looking happy about it. Eyes rolled about in the bull's sockets as it bellowed and thrashed its head about.

“These bovine have been made to be very, very stupid by humans, even by prey standards,” the demon continued, “In this, I do begrudgingly respect humans. Before demons, you apes stand supreme as conquerors of weaker species. You do not just devour, but enslave, breed, tend, and arrange your prey's entire lives to your whim. By enslaving humans, I shall steal that quality for myself.”

The raping scumbag sounded like he was praising a god damn Olympic athlete, Mia thought disgusted as the reluctant bull came to a stop before them.

“You're going to enslave humans? Is that what you're doing to me? To my mom and baby sister?” Mia demanded, her voice heating like an erupting volcano, “And because you're nice we're going to just fucking turn over and let you fucking screw us?” Mia was spitting words out past her rising anger, her only defense to this … weirdness!

“Not exactly,” the rapist rumbled, turning to face her. “The 'nice' thing is the runt's idea. My normal methods are a little different. One moment.”

One huge fist raised itself in the air and the rapist brought it down on top of the bull's head. The skull of the bull was crushed sickeningly under the slamming fist and the rest of the body flung up opposite of the head being buried into the ground. Smoke bellowed out of the neck hole of the bastard-rapist's armor.

Mia had fallen back in shock and was scrambling away in horror as the smoke shaped itself into some huge beast's head. The smoke-beast snapped up the bull corpse, devouring it in two giant chunks. All that was left was some bits of legs. The smoke burst apart and streamed back into the armor, leaving a smirking rapist behind.

He turned to Mia and spoke as if nothing had happened, “That should hold me until my mid-day meal. Now, you should have some small measure of my strength.” He tilted his head at her till Mia nodded her head back. “Now show me how strong you are.”

“You want me to kill a bull? Asshat, are you retarded?” Mia demanded, rushing back to her feet. Fuck him, she thought. She just needed some guns. Lots of really badass guns.

“Humor me. The bovine is a lot safer than using metal pellets on me.” That damn smug laugh of his again! He thought bullets were what, just stones people threw at each other?

“Fuck it,” Mia spat. She pulled her mane back, gave her body a little stretch, and sprinted forward. Hit the fucking bull, she mused, then run like hell. Maybe it'll run over the fucker. Or he'll just eat it. Either way, not my problem.

Mia, seventeen year old recluse who willfully refused to play on any sport team in school, punched a bull in it's bone-filled face. The bull let her aching fist move its head more than Mia would have thought. Before she could get three strides into 'run away', the bull caught up and twirled it's entire massive body. A bull rump slammed into the teenager, a near ton of bull sent her rocketing across the yard.

Mia hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet. From her crouch, she saw the bull charging her way. Being killed by beef flashed across her brain. Mia sidestepped. For some reason, she also twisted and brought down her hand like claws as the bull passed as all consuming red filled her head. Fingers found the space between the bull's ribs, ripping their way downward. The bull bellowed a scream as black splashed across Mia's vision. Wonderful black...

Blood gushing from it's punctured lung, the bull lowered its head and charged. Fuck that bull, Mia thoughts thrilled, fuck him hard. Mia met the charging head with her thrusting shoulder. Her front foot dug into the dirt and she felt the tremendous impact as the bull's body bunched up behind its head.

The teenager heard crunching bones. The bull fell over wounded. Helpless...

That's right, Mia sneered in her head as she stood over her kill, I fuck bulls. I fuck them and slaughter them and they best … best get more of themselves! I want more bulls! That was great!

Waking up from her victory thoughts, Mia tasted a mouth full of metallic blood and chunks of meat. She looked down. She could have sworn she had only blinked for a second to gloat in the privacy of her head. There was almost nothing left of the bull's neck. The red was clearing the teenagers vision, bleeding into the tempo of her heartbeat. Mia stood up slowly, the rapist standing next to her now.

“Now you have an idea what tomorrow looks like,” he snarled, pleased as goddamn punch.

The red, new tempo in her veins pounded harder and faster.

“Shut up and get inside,” Mia snarled. Shoving him towards the house, her feet dug up grass as he casually strolled in front of her. Her head felt like one big pulsating vein and she threw her shoulder into his back, fighting him to walk faster already!

Mia had never kissed a boy. The skanks at school liked to use that to goad her too. Like all their taunts, she ignored that fact. She had plenty of offers but personally, she didn't see the big deal. What the fuck was a kiss anyway?

Well, maybe boys weren't a big deal. Getting the skivvy bastard inside, she had her tongue down the throat of a monster. It was so great twining tongues covered in blood that it soon became a great big deal. The rapist didn't seem to care. Hell, he just looked smug like he usually did. The bastard. By the time her herding had him seated on the couch though, he had his crotch plate off and she was dry humping his cock.

Unbelievable. The fucktard was just letting it happen. He just sat motionless as Mia did all the work. The teenager had her pants and panties off so she could rub her bare cunt on his behemoth, all the while frenching the bastard.

Between sliding her overheated pussy on man-meat and tongue wrestling, Mia was pissed. He was a rapist, right? So why wasn't he shoving her down and putting it in her already? She wasn't some skank at school! She needed this vicious prick assaulting her already so she could defend her goddamn honor by chewing out his god-forsaken windpipe. The mad beat inside her body demanded it!

Why, she cried inside herself, was she the one doing all the moaning and violating!

Starvation welled up huge in her belly and Mia flung herself off him. Bellowing in some strange panic and half nude, Mia brought back something that might help. Where the idea came from didn't matter anymore, not with the racket of her heart in Mia's ears. Ripping off a huge chunk from severed bull leg in her hands, Mia held it in her teeth and shoved the other side into the rapist's mouth.

Finally, joyously, she got a reaction out of the jerkoff! Staring into his eyes, she watched him lose that bitchy smugness and become a snarling, happy beast. The two of them chewed and licked at the meat between their mouths. Rippling off another bloody pieces, Mia smooched it hard in her fist till it drained blood all over his shaft.

When she humped her lips on his dick, he was more than eager to help rub the taste of blood into their genitals. Mia's teeth scraped against his and the food split apart. Their mouths locked, tongues playing with each other and the tasty blood stew.

Mia started cursing in her head, loud and furious, when her hips spasmed. There was something about what she was doing, but that wasn't what she was angry about. She was still hungry, but the bull meat was unappetizing, almost lifeless already. Her belly grumbled loudly. Pulling away from her mouth's delicious dance partner, Mia threw her head back and let her growl join the fuckstain's as her pussy gushed again.

He had something that could feed her and if he was too stingy to rape her with it, she would go rape it herself. The tempo of her blood thudded so hard in response Mia was left shuddering even after her orgasm finally subsided.

Passing up the chunk of bull they had left, Mia slid down till she found her prey. Taking the dick in hand, Mia gulped down the cock basted in blood and her own juices. After last night and driven by her strange mood, the size didn't scare her anymore. Shoving it down her throat Mia sucked and licked it inside her mouth, drunk on the taste.

Moaning, she raped his dick with her overpowering tongue happily.

Stuff was said, Mia was dimly aware. She couldn't hold the memory of the words in her head, but fresh blood got slathered onto the dick when she pulled out enough. The lifeblood spiced her meal to the point of ecstasy, Mia's eyes rolling back in her head from the taste.

He came the first time while she was in that state. Mia almost drowned.

Gurgling down her liquid feast, Mia caught her breath through her nose as his cum settled heavily in her hungry belly. Cooing into the cock in her mouth, Mia mouth raped him again wanting so much more. Drool and excess cum splattered out of her saturated mouth onto the carpet as she made him explode again and again.

Her victim laughed the whole time, growling approvingly when she stole another burst of vibrant semen from him. Even after every failed attempt to restrain himself, he could still laugh at his lessening. Good for him, Mia sneered inside.

Mia's blood beat a dizzying tempo alongside the sneer, almost like a laugh.

By the time the hunger cleared her head, her belly had popped out of her shirt big and full again. He left her sitting on the couch and the teenager enjoyed her full stomach peacefully. Idly thinking about how great dicks were and how great killing turned out to be. How great cum and blood tasted together.

More pressing thoughts tried to dispel her happy glow, but her slowing pulse was still beating hard enough to drown it out.

By the time she came to, Mia's belly had shrunk down and was grumbling again. She got up, feeling sticky all over and looking like a cult crime scene. Looking around, so did the living room she guessed. The coffee table had her cum stains all over it.

She couldn't recall ever having orgasmed so explosively before that she could coat a table.

The mess was shrugged off. By the clock, she still had a few hours before her siblings came home. Intent on getting her stomach off her back, Mia wandered into the kitchen. Stepping onto the tiled floor, Mia had a new scene to scrutinize. Her mother's coat had been tossed haphazardly onto the floor, as well as several empty grocery bags. One side of the table was filled with dirty dishes and three roasted chickens. The other side was covered in sleeping mom, jizz coated and very bare. Her mom's shirt was pulled above her massive tits and her shredded jeans were hanging from her ankles.

This room was also sans rapist.

Mia picked up a plate of chicken and began to tear off pieces to eat. Walking over to the fridge, the teenager read a new note stuck there. Something about needed a few more days and that dinners were left for them in the fridge. It was addressed to all four siblings.

“Did she not notice me when she came in?” Mia pondered aloud, voicing only one of a dozen questions failing to capture her attention.

Moving back to the table, Mia surveyed her mother. She really does look happy, sleeping there. Before Mia put any real thought to it, she bent down and slurped up some cum from her mother's belly. It was still on the warm side. Just as tasty as when it was fresh, too. Mia bent back up and finished her chicken as she stared.

Putting aside a plate full of bones, Mia pushed all the annoying questions down again and went with her first instinct. Cause why not? It tastes too damn good not to.

Mounting her face between her mother's naked legs, Mia stuck her tongue into the leaking folds. Thick cum slid along her tongue and she slurped it up. The cum from her mother's privates was warmer and tasted even better. Vigorous lapping it up, Mia drilled her tongue in for more. One hand went to her mom's clit and began to rub it like Mia liked to do when she let herself be slutty. The teacher of Mia's morals moaned.

All the pussy mined, Mia head quested upwards cleaning all the semen off her mother. Her mom's tits paused Mia's advance as the teenager enjoyed sucking on the big goop-lathered wonderments. Finally, she reached her mom's face. On the table herself now, Mia licked her mom's face clean and gently opened the slumbering mouth. There was a taste of cum in there, plus a pleasant kiss too.

Kissing was moving up Mia's list of fun things to do.

Quest complete, she propped herself on her elbows above her sleeping mother. Mia was more than a little surprised her mom was still asleep. Panting pretty hard, her mom's chest kept rising and falling causing her blushing tits to jiggle. Her mom was flushed pretty much everywhere, in fact.

Feeling her own tits, Mia compared. She wasn't small by any means, but she couldn't help but wonder if her boobs would ever get that big. Mia knew her mom had gotten them enlarged, but those things didn't feel fake. Mia assumed but in retrospect, she wondered what fake boobs felt like. What if they felt even better than her mom's boobs? Gaze taking a trip south, Mia's attention was again drawn to her mom's pussy. It was flushed, glistening, and a good daughter really shouldn't leave her mom all bothered like that.

More stupid thoughts rattled in her head, but Mia was still strangely free to not listen.

Moving back down, Mia took her time licking her mom's folds. After a few minutes, her mom groaned aloud. The teenager got her first taste of lady cum, licking it up the new taste vigorously. Standing back up when her treat finally ran out, Mia grabbed another chicken. Again, Mia wondered how her mom could still be asleep.

Also, why none of this was freaking her out. Her head was literally buzzing with an overload of thoughts, but it felt like the feeling belonged to some other Mia. Like something she had built up her whole life had been quieted, freeing her.

Mia got the vague idea lot of the buzzing in her head was about that, but hell with it she figured.

Instead, her eyes kept wandering between her mom's jiggling chest and inviting pussy. Mia felt her own crotch begin to ache and filling her stomach with the second chicken wasn't helping. Finished with her second helping, Mia pondered where the rapist had disappeared to. She reached for the third chicken but it was gone. Considering the absence a moment, Mia threw an elbow behind her.

The rapist caught the blow in his jaw. He didn't seem to care. “Enjoying yourself, my hawk?” He smiled, cleaning his teeth with a chicken bone.

“Pretty much, god knows why. I need your fuckstick for something, by the way.” Mia began to turn towards him, but the rapist's hands stopped her.

Pulled back against him, the captured Mia heard him growl above her head, “I have another notion. Time to test more of the amusing aromas within your nature.”

“What is with you and smells? And god, my head is spinning. Which might be fun if it wasn't for all the angry bees in there. Is this going to be as fun as killing that bull?” Mia asked, feeling her bare ass being groped.

“I should believe so,” the rapist sneered smugly, “This time, we shall have an audience to judge. Good morning, my lovely pet.”

Head shooting back around, Mia saw her mother was most definitely awake now. Her mother purred, “Thank you, Master. For rewarding me so much earlier. For calling me back for her first time. Thank you, thank you for allowing me to return for this moment. Should I move?”

“Mom, what are you ...” Mia started, managing to hold onto her confusion on several points, but was interrupted as a length of penis rubbed along her opening. “Hey, what are you fucking doing, sleazeball?”

“Mia, watch your foul language!” her mother chided while clearly warming up her own freshly dripping crotch with her hands.

“Mom, I have a dick rubbing my pussy and your sprawled naked on the table playing with yourself. Not. The. Time.” Mia gasped.

The tingling was increasing. She was sure she was going to cum a bucket's worth this time. Mia felt her blush crank up to eleven. She was going to cum buckets in front of her mother. Why the hell was she not mortified? The teenager _knew_ she should be dying of guilty embarrassment.

Confusion deepened as Mia watched her normally righteous mom spread her knees wide and inch her ass to the edge of the table. Licking her motherly lips and watching the immoral happenings between Mia's legs in approval. The confusion, however, was short lived.

The rapist pushed Mia forward, right into her mom's spread pussy. Her mom was whispering eager encouragements to the rapist as his dick found its mark, Mia's open folds still cradling it as it entered. Mia's eyes moved to her mom's lustful expression. As the rapist started fucking them both, Mia's moans joined her mom's hungry gasps.

A rush of pleasure alerted Mia that her erect clit was sparing her mother's and Mia screamed out happily. Somewhere, she heard her mother say something. Mia was falling, to be caught by her snuggling mom. Their breasts pressed together. Their nipples joined their clits in energetic rubbing.

Mia was screaming incoherently from so many parts of her body being made to feel _so good_.

“It's going to be OK baby,” Mia heard her mom say. Mia brought her face around to look at her mother. Her mom's face looked so happy and accepting while being fucked. And so lustful. It was so wrong. So, so _wrong_. The buzzing started to make sense to Mia.

“I'm going to lose my virginity today?” Mia asked. Her mommy nodded. “Can I have a kiss first?” No! Kissing your mom is wrong, the buzzing Mia screamed inside.

“Of course, my brave little girl,” her mommy cooed, palming Mia's face and pulling their lips together. Her mommy gave Mia a playful lick when they stopped. “You just have to relax. You don't have to do anything but let it in. You relaxed, baby girl?”

“Mommy, I'm busy discovering how awesome rubbing tits is, I'm pretty ...” Mia felt the rapist cock press up against her opening, “Entirely positive that will not fit, mommy!” Her mommy began to stroke her hair and coo reassurances, but Mia was still panicking, “Mommy, I'm not sure that thing is meant for human beings to have sex with. Seriously!”

What happened to her mom? Rattling thoughts matched the tempo of Mia's blood then pulled ahead. What is happening to me, she demanded inside. Why did she allow herself to say or do _any_ of that!

The tip stretched her opening and began to push in. Mia started to turn her head to try and stop what was happening, the buzzing in her head suddenly screeching and clear. Her mommy's lips found hers instead. Her mommy's tongue parted her lips and began doing things Mia had not been aware a tongue could do. The rapist's dick sank a little further in before Mia's squeezing tunnel gripped it to a halt.

Mia wanted to tell her mommy she was now officially terrified. That she wanted to do something else. That she wanted her mommy to keep doing things with her tongue. To ask if her boobs might do this thing with her mommy's boobs on a more regular basis.

Unsure what thoughts vying for her attention were the Right ones anymore, the teenager wanted to flee. Flee fast.

Instead, she felt her mom grab her ass cheeks and give them a good squeeze. Surprised by the new sensation, Mia arched her back in shock and broke their kiss. For a tittering moment, the teenager didn't know what to make of the sensation of having a dick spreading her wide open and her mommy squeezing her tushie so firmly.

Mia moaned loud. The answer was easy, she fucking loved it! Dropping back down, Mia shoved her open mouth over her mother's so she could jam her tongue back in. Her decent pushed her pussy further along the rapist's cock. Mia grunted. The ache in her pussy didn't last as she found her mom's tongue ready to play.

Any thought that wanted Mia to stop was just noise to her now, busy learning inch by inch how deep her own pussy was.

The rapist began to pull out and back in, much like he had with her throat the first time he raped her. Mia also remembered his viscous voice after taking it easy that first time. Aware she was being fucked by a self-identified psycho killer, Mia focused on feeling how good her pussy was doing. It was all tingly and slick, ready for more.

Breaking free of her mom's smooching, Mia panted hoarsely into her snuggling fuck-partner's ear, “I think I'm ready for more, mom. What do you think?”

“You're doing great, sweetie,” her mom answered, hands busy with Mia's butt. “Master, please help my daughter feel amazing. She's ready.”

All the way back, the rapist slid his cock till Mia's entry stretched around the thick head. Then it slid back in, hard. Again and again. Mia's whole body vibrated in sync to each thrust. Next to her mother's ear, she was groaning loudly. Mia began to swear till she shivered and felt her pussy shudder in orgasm around the rape shaft.

It withdrew and Mia began to fill her mom bucking under her. Mia began to nuzzle her mom's neck and rub their breasts and sensitive points together with renewed vigor till her mother gasped into Mia's mane.

On and on, Mia and her mom were fucked by the rapist who had appeared in Mia's life from nowhere just last night. The stranger exploded again and again inside the two of them as Mia was taught how to grope by her formerly stringent mom. Mia came herself extra powerfully whenever the rapist was in her, the hands that should be paddling her slutty bottom cupping and squeezing. The disapproving buzz was gone, simple things like hunger and glee bouncing against the confines of Mia's skull like speed metal.

The fun came to a stop when the rapist pulled out and stepped back, bringing Mia along with him. Warm and fuzzy all over, Mia leaned back against him while his monster dick slid back and forth between her legs.

“You did real good, Mia,” her mother purred from the table, legs freshly cum basted. She looked extra happy and sticky and fucking great, Mia thought, unable to peel her eyes off her mom.

Eyes glued to the freshly banged pussy in front of her, Mia was dimly aware of her own hand stroking the cock poking through her thighs. Her mother's cunt needed more pounding, she thought in hunger. Her mom's skin needing more semen sprayed on it too. So did Mia's.

“We still got some time, fucker. We can keep going.” Mia bounced her head backwards, catching his breastplate. She didn't even register the pain from impact. “Come on!”

“I have other plans,” the rapist growled. He lowered his head to her ear, whispering, “I was thinking you could relish your time with your progenitor more.”

Why did he have to say something confusing again, Mia grumbled inside. Now I have to think again.

Trying to puzzle out what the rapist was up too, Mia tried to take stock of what was happening. Cum stench had filled the room so thick she could taste it. Her nipples and breasts still felt tingly and her pussy had this warm, stretched feeling that was surprisingly pleasant. She had just had a threesome with a stranger and her mother. A stranger who had raped her and a mother who used to scolded any hint of potential smutty urges.

Hours remained till anyone would walk in to remind her this was wrong, surely. Hours till Mia had to face the fact she might have lost it.

“I fail to see how this hasn't been quality time already, fucknuts.” Mia finally shot back. There wasn't any venom left in her words. If anything, she admitted to herself, she had a friendly growl going on with her voice. His dick was doing amazing things rubbing against her like it was. She could care about not-amazing things later.

“I speak of a … different kind. Do you know, my feasting hawk, what I have smelt upon you this whole time?” the rapist whispered. He answered himself, “I have smelt, how can he do that with his dick?”

He grabbed her chest and growled louder, “Why would he? How is this dick fitting down my throat?”

He had her nipples between his fingers and pulled, Mia becoming putty in his hands as she listened. “How can a dick spit something that tastes so good? How can I keep up with this dick?”

Her moaning was getting loud again and Mia bit her lip so she could figure out what he was going on about. Her hand was also stroking him faster, allowing Mia to decided that handjobs weren't nearly as disgusting as she had thought.

“My mother is getting fucked by a dick while my pussy is rubbing the same dick? How can sharing a dick with my mom be this good?” he growled her thoughts back to her, his voice almost booming.

Both of them were grunting like animals, Mia sure both of them absorbed in racing towards the edge of explosive orgasm. The growl next to her ear was making her weak-kneed when it continued, “And just now, you yourself demanded. My mommy needs a dick in her. How can I get a dick in my mommy, hurry, _hurry_.”

Something shoved the vague sensation of buzzing in her head out, filling her head with … something. Something with a maddening pulse.

“Wow, I've been smelling the word 'dick' a lot,” Mia shot back, out of patience. She bent over and with her hands on the table for support, twisted to spear herself onto the rapist's cock. “Not that I'm complaining.”

The chuckle that escaped the rapist was just as smug as the asshole's smile. “Nor am I, my blazing fury. How about you, luscious?”

He bent Mia over so that her clit was rubbing between her mother's pussy lips. Her mom almost couldn't talk from her moaning, “Definitely not … Master. That's it dear! Match … his thrusts. Here … let mommy's hands guide you.”

Mia liked that plan, letting her mom hold her hips and guide Mia's clit rubbing. The teenager hadn't lost her virginity-card more than a few hours ago, yet she felt she couldn't, _wouldn't_ go without this feeling again! It was, she thought, actually fucking amazing.

“Now then, my hawk, I am sure by now you have realized that you are no longer in your normal state? Do not bother to answer, your smell also screams all the thoughts you have … pushed down.” Looking back, she saw him riding her, which was hot, and smiling with wicked-sharp teeth that said he knew more than her. Which was _infuriating_ … and a goddamn hot multiplier.

“You have become like your female progenitor. Part demon. Like her, you will bear my offspring.” The rapist laughed at Mia's hiss. “Yes, a little late to complain. I may have already bred you nicely. That is not the important fact right now.”

Mia moaned out, “And what is, oh baby-making rapist? Is it not enough that I got you in me, do you have to talk so damn much?”

Her mother was moaning too, really loud. A lot louder than when they had rubbed clits before, in fact. Now that Mia stopped to notice what was going on, Mia was starting to feel … weird.

“I do, I am relishing your education. You are not human, my confused huntress, which means you are no longer the same female you was.”

The rapist pulled Mia back off her mother and lifted the teenager's legs up. Looking down her spread legs, Mia could see the rapist's dick pounding into her. Her clit, Mia noted with fuzzy concern, was pretty swollen. She hadn't been aware she could get _that_ aroused.

“Luscious, if you would.” Mia heard her mother get up, her dark brown bangs moving to block Mia's view of herself being violated. A hot tongue added to everything overloading Mia's disjointed thoughts. “As I was saying, you're changing into a non-human. And your smell has been thinking about my male member, fixated with more than hunger. So guess what that means for you, my ascending bird-of-prey?”

The maddening something in her head pounded harder and harder, wanting to know too. Her head was like speed death-metal now, racing for some world record.

Mia didn't care what it meant! Her crotch was itching like crazy! She began throwing her head back and forth, squirming violently. Her body was weird! Very, very weird feelings! She took a deep breath, trying to stretch out whatever was balling up inside of her belly.

It was working! The tension was leaving her stomach and Mia breathed in deeply, trying to catch up on air so she could enjoy the rest of her first time, round who fucking cared. To bad it was with a rapist, she thought moodily. That heavy smell the room reeked of was nice at least …

The room smelled of a lot more than cum. Mia, eyes closed, sniffed more as she left her moaning and sex having to some other parts of her brain that was happy to take over. The calm-minded teenager smelled...

Surprise from her mother.

Amusement from the rapist.

Wafting off herself was a lot of smells, like some kind of ...lust? Some kind of new lust?

Mia looked down, trying to find the source of the smell. Her mother was sucking a cock. Below that, Mia was being fucked by another. Her head fuzzy, she was pretty sure there was one too many dicks involved with the current situation. Mia looked for her clit.

It wasn't to be found. “What. The. Hell.”

“You smelled like you wanted to know what it was to have a male member, to emulate my deeds my ferocious one,” the rapist growled. “Now you can act on your desire to your nature's content.”

Mia came. Hard.

As she cried out from the force her body was exerting in her lower regions, Mia watched her mother's eyes pop open. Mia's strange new thing was sucked all the harder in her mother's surprise. As the giver of Mia's life clearly started swallowing hard and fast, Mia watched thick white goo spurt out of her mother's nose. Kissable lips pulled off Mia's thing and her mom leaned back, looking Mia in the eyes. Mouth gaping open, her mom showed Mia all the thick cum pooled deep within.

Holy shit, I shoot like a boss, Mia exclaimed inside her head.

Mia looked down. Her usual juices was streaming off the rapist's cock, stilling busy forcing itself into her. Back to her mother, Mia said in a little voice, “Mom, I think I'm part boy now. Could you do that again?”

“Of course, honey,” her mother soothing voice purred.

Mia immediately wished she had actually payed more attention because soon her mother had her new thing feeling too great for Mia to care what it actually was anymore. How good her pussy was feeling wasn't helping matters. A mother's blowjob soon had Mia ready to blow again, who screamed out that fact for all the world to hear.

The rapist removed his own cock as well. “Aw!” Mia groaned in complaint, but watched riveted as her mother stroked both of them. Mia's new thing came first, splashing mostly into her mother's mouth. The rapist's dick shot next, his thicker cum splashing all over her mother's face.

Both women were panting hard when the rapist put Mia down. “I think this meal time has gone on long enough. Luscious, you do not have long to conceal your amusements for me.”

Still leaned up against the cold armor of the rapist, Mia watched her mom stand up on wobbly legs. “Thank you, Master. I … had forgotten the time. Give me a hand, Mia?”

“Yeah, sure. Don't mind me, just need a moment to get over the 'I have a dick now' thing. Give us a hand, shitstain?” Mia looked around. Both women were alone standing in a milky puddle. “Asshole.”

~*~

As soon as Mia and her mother were finished cleaning, Mia had gotten a big hug, one rather more clingy than she was used too, and left alone in the house. They had been just under the wire and Mia savored a few precious moments to collect herself.

The size of thoughts swirling in her head was way too big to deal with in just a few moments. When she spotted her siblings running up the driveway, Mia was thankful she could put aside figuring out where to start. Hearing their feet stomping across the porch, Mia took a deep breath and collected herself.

The door burst open and Mia looked up from some magazine that had been placed on the freshly scrubbed coffee table, “Sup, rugrats.”

Her middle sister flung her book bag into the corner and ran up to Mia. Head darting close, energetic brat number one demanded loudly, “Mom home yet? Did you go to school?”

“No and no,” Mia answered, turning a page. “Also, you still have to do your homework before I move from this spot and give you the remote.” The little face drew closer, pouting. “Yeah, I wasn't joking. Hop, hop.”

Sherry threw her hands up in the air and called out, “Oh my god, you're so stingy Mia!” Racing back to her bag, Sherry snatched it up and ran up stairs like she was in a marathon.

Their brother, Mike, followed more sedately behind her. He merely looked back and nodded his head at Mia, with just enough tilt to imply his possible concern over Mia skipping school. Mia shrugged and turned another page. Mike kept walking.

Sue was the last one in and shut the door behind her, humming to herself. She too walked up and after making an obvious check of the room, bent over and kissed Mia's cheek. In a conspiratorial tone, she asked, “Was Mr. Bear nicer today?”

Mia closed the random and unread magazine in her hands. Looking at Sue directly, Mia considered the many answers she could give. “Nicer … maybe. Very weird for sure. It has definitely been a weird day. Did … the two of you have a weird day when he ...” Mia had to stop. The rage was boiling up again, knotting her tongue.

A kiddie like Sue didn't need the venomous spiel threatening to flow out of Mia's mouth rattling inside her head.

Sue just giggled. “Yeah, it was a weird few days, actually. Well, as long as he was nice. I'm going to go draw now!” With that, Sue was racing away herself.

“Homework!” Mia called after energetic brat number two, knowing her youngest sibling probably 'didn't hear her' again. She could be such a brat, Mia chided.

Siblings nice and dealt with for now, Mia got up and put her overly-large coat on, collected her keys, and was out the door. But not before going back for the remote control and stashing it in a pocket. A moment later, she was in her car and on the road. Coming to a straight away, Mia punched it. With no dangerous turns ahead, she looked down at her lap while a peek was good to get. With her legs uncrossed and no magazine for camouflage, her newfangled erection was doing a serious tent number in her pants.

Mia drove faster, wishing women's pants were a little more roomy in the crotch as she tried to outrace the mental buzzing of confusion and self-loathing. All while praying this hasty plan would work.

Their house was a little ways from town and after a few turns leading further away from civilization, Mia was on dirt roads. She definitely wasn't enjoying the feeling of her dick pressing harder against her zipper every time she hit a bump. A few miles further on, she pulled off into an old driveway for a house that had burned down when she was still little. The property was abandoned now and if you followed it, you came to a nice shaded spot next to a pond far from view of the road. Her mom was parked there already and had herself bent over the trunk, her long skirt already pulled over her waist.

Happy, hungry thoughts had taken one look at her mother and shut the buzzing up nicely.

Mia parked, her eyes locked on target: the rapist's cum still dripping out of a sticky box. Mia was out of the door in record time. Unzipping her pants while running taught Mia a valuable lesson about erections and zippers and she wiggled out them off instead.

Haphazardly, Mia stumbled growling towards something good.

“We don't have much time, dear. Your grandmother,” her mom began, but exhaled loudly when Mia's tongue buried itself inside her, mining her creampie,” … thought I was only going to be gone a few hours. Ah. We need to see if we can get that to go down quickly.”

Finishing her oral exploration and pants removal, Mia stood up. “I'm not worried about that mom. You gave me my first blowjob. You held my hand when I lost my virginity.” Mia started to stroke her new thing, marveling at the strange sensation. She inched the tip up to her mom's hole. “I want you to be the first to feel this thing too.”

“That's sweet, dear,” her mom whispered, her pussy pushing onto Mia's dick. Mia arched her back instinctively at the sensation, pushing it deeper. She could feel the walls of her mom's insides gripping her tightly. “Now, quickly dear, show me what you can do.”

The hunger returned to her belly and Mia grabbed her mother's hips, plunging her dick in to the hilt. She shivered at her mom's answering gasp. Mia pulled out and in again, carefully examining the sensation. She did it again, and again as she briskly savored being on the cock side of things. Her mother was slimy and silky, her ass meeting every thrust Mia made.

Mia thrust harder, feeling her own boobs bouncing. “Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!” Mia screamed, her hips stopping deep inside the hole that had birthed her, filling it with the hot fluid escaping her new thing. She could feel sticky gunk welling around her former clit as it rested all the way inside her gasping mother.

Panting, Mia felt her mother move. Was she trying to get away, thinking Mia was done? The teenager felt a growl vibrate out her throat. She was definitely not done! Mia gripped her mother all the tighter and resumed feeling awesome. Three times, Mia's new thing filled her mom's depths, till her mother was freshly soaked with sweat and had Mia's boy cum splattered all down her legs. Mia's girl cum bathed Mia's own.

Using the car for support, her mom pulled Mia close and gave her a light kiss. “Now don't go getting improper with that, dear. And mind your siblings. My punishment should be over in a few days and we can play together with Master again, alright? I've been neglecting him and his meals since I had to stay with your Grandmother, so take care of his lunch while I'm gone?”

“That fuckwad?” Mia cursed, then saw her mother's expression. Mia cleared her throat and continued, “Sure, what's the harm in feeding him. I was thinking of calling in sick for a while anyway. Till I figure out this … boy problem I'm having.”

They smiled at each other. Together, they looked down. Mia's new dick was gone, her birth-given clit in its place.

“Mom, why do you call someone like him Master?” Mia asked in a low voice as the burden of sanity settled back on her shoulders like a ton of bricks, “And what do you mean by punishment?”

Sharon pushed her forehead up to Mia's. “Cause dear, I belong to him, body and soul. As long as he keeps me near him and makes me feel like something worth having, I'll always belong to him.”

“Dear god, mom,” Mia muttered, rubbing their noses together, “wait, you didn't answer my second question.”

“My punishment is having to help your grandmother, silly girl. Just being away from him is punishment,” her mom whispered, “until I feel him inside me again, hear that deep voice claiming my everything, every moment will be a punishment.”

Trying her hand at ass grabbing, Mia took hold of her mom's butt and imitated her mother's hold. Rage and the buzzing confusion was threatening to take Mia over after hearing that insane mess. The growing intensity of sensations welling up inside Mia as her mom responded with her own hands helped drive it out.

Even for just a moment, the teenager wanted to be distracted from the horror of reality. Even just a bit longer. No matter how simple or wrong. In the comforting security of her mom's snuggling, Mia just didn't have the strength yet...

She whispered back, “You know I have a phone, right?” Another idea occurred to her, curling her lips upward, “And that we're filthy with a pond right next to us?”


	11. Sue's Room & Mia's Dreamworld

Sue was laying on her bed, surrounded by paper covered in her scribbles and drawings. Some had been colored, others had large marks crossing them out. She had found new things to draw, but they were tricky.

“How about this one?” the little girl asked, passing over her latest drawing. She had colored it and everything. Mr. Bear was big and mean in the center. She had gotten pretty good at drawing him, she thought. The picture showed him holding a big axe, cause that seemed a big dummy thing to have.

Next to him was herself, dressed up like a nun from TV. She was doing a jumping cheer and really happy. Kicking her feet in the air behind her, the little girl again reminded herself not to ruin the drawing by trying to make it more real.

Behind Sue was her mommy, wearing nothing but one of those 'shoe-string' bikinis Sue had found out about from her daddy's magazines. The magazine ladies had the strings squishing into their boobies, or at least the ones with big ones like Sue's mommy. The little girl had tried to draw the same effect, but the lines for smooshing looked a little glaring. The drawing of her mommy was leaning on Mr. Bear and looking 'hot and bothered' at him. Sue figured she got that part as close as it needed to be.

Last was Mia on the other side with a baseball bat in her hands. Drawn with old police detective clothes from a cop show, Mia was leaning on Mr. Bear too, but with her back. Her big sis was drawn looking angry.

She had seemed normal downstairs when Sue got home, but Mia liked to hide things she thought would bother people. Sue made it her business to find stuff Mia was hiding, particularly now that Mr. Bear was involved. Some shouty lecture over somebody doing something naughty had been trying to hide behind Mia's usual fake 'blah' face down there. A shouty lecture that looked to be a lot louder than usual.

The culprit Mia probably wanted to have arrested or yelled at was sitting on Sue's floor. He took the picture and looked it over. “Your skill is improving, runt. I do not, however, think your progenitor's udders are quite that large.”

“You can call her 'your mommy', you know?” Sue said, watching him examine the picture closely, “or you can call her by her name. I'll know who you mean, I know my own mommy's name.”

He just grunted. Sue leaned on her arm, thinking the demon didn't really get names too well. “Would you like mommy's boobies to be big like that?”

A low rumble escaped her floor's guest. Sue was learning what a lot of the sounds Mr. Bear made meant, unlike her dummy mom who thought they all meant adult things for her. That one in fact was for when he was seriously thinking. He probably wasn't smiling like normal either, instead it was probably his 'I am hungry but grouchy' frown.

Sue wished she could see more than the back of his head, so she could check.

“I would not be displeased by more, but more flesh there would tilt her weak body over.” He chuckled a bit at that, with a 'humans are dumb' mean smile Sue bet. “No, right now I am more interested in the eldest of your litter.”

“Why is that?” Sue asked back, starting on a picture of a hawk.

“You shall know soon enough.” The thoughtful, hungry frown was back.

Sue carefully started outlining the general shape of a hawk in flight. “So, why are you in my room? I thought you would have stuff to do.”

A grunt escaped Mr. Bear, still looking at Sue's drawing. “I wish I knew. I have no pressing matter to see to as it is, but I do not like leaving things to weak humans. I should be making sure they stay cowed and busy.”

“Maybe you like my pictures more than being bossy?” Sue guessed, starting to draw the beak.

Mr. Bear put the latest picture on the pile on her bed. “You do have sufficient skill to distract me.”

“Maybe you want to play the whole fill me with icky white stuff game?” Sue was drawing slower, trying to get the hawk's wings just right. “If you do, please wait. I've never drawn a big bird before. Feathers in the wind are tricky.”

Twisting around, Mr. Bear pulled down Sue's shorts. Sue just kept on drawing, ignoring the cool evening air on her tushie. The demon began rubbing her little cheeks, a 'happy for a new butthead game' rumble filling the room. Sue finished the wings of the hawk after a little bit of erasing so she decided to investigate why Mr. Bear's hand had stopped moving.

Mr. Bear's eyes were drooping. She hadn't ever seen him sleepy before and she smiled to herself. Getting up and shuffling her papers off the bed, Sue hopped in front of him. She bent over and kissed him, not in the way Alice had taught her for adult games but softly.

As their lips brushed together, she grabbed his metal shirt. She pulled away from him and tried to drag him along. Making his 'confused by Sue' frown, the demon finally let her tug him upwards. She started to remove his armor. Above her, she heard him remove pieces she couldn't reach. Undressing was apparently really boring for him when he had to help, cause when Sue started on his other leg the metal and smelly clothes burst into thick smoke.

Now he was naked at least. Sue pushed against his hard tummy with both of her hands. He didn't budge. She could feel his 'mean game' smile above her go up a notch, but she just kept pushing. Again, the demon stopped being a meanie and let her push him into sitting on her bed.

Hands on her hips, Sue stared at him. This time, Mr. Bear actually laughed. He made himself comfortable on the too small bed, taking up most of it. That, Sue decided, couldn't be helped as she grabbed her blanket from the floor to toss over him. Getting out of her own clothes, Sue tossed them into her hamper. What pajamas were best for sleeping with the demon?

None, the little girl decided. She crawled under the blanket herself and curled up next to him. Pulling the picture and pencils to her, Sue started drawing the tail feathers for her hawk. It wasn't long before a deep rumble of a sleeping bear filled the room. A clawed hand pulled her belly close.

Sue felt a big smile on her face and a voice inside her ear whispered something in approval.

Time passed and Sue heard Mia's car pull up. From the lack of sounds, Mia was trying her best to quietly get into the house and into the downstairs shower. She was in there awhile, the shower pipes ratting right under Sue's room. Sue finished her drawing of the hawk as she listened, but because the way she was laying the hawk didn't turn out so good. It didn't really look like a hawk, more like something trying not to be a hawk even though it was.

Shrugging, Sue started a picture of a sleeping bear in a cave.

The sound of a minor argument drifted up from downstairs. From the volume and stomping about, Sherry was involved. Sue's middle sister couldn't argue without moving about to show how strongly she felt about something. The TV could be heard after the argument died down.

Sue had the outline of the cave done. She heard someone coming upstairs and her brother's door open. Words were said and her brother was relieved from grounding-enforcement duty. Sue frowned, hating the fact she was still grounded as far as her siblings were concerned. Now that her brother was free, it sounded like he was going for one of his walks.

Footsteps going downstairs, more closing in on Sue's room. Mia checking to see if Sue was being properly bored alone in her room.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. Mr. Bear growled in his sleep and Sue started outlining the bear. The footsteps continued down the hall, just like when Mike thought he was going to check up on her. Sue scooted further against Mr. Bear, her back feeling all the shapes of his muscles. He was keeping her siblings from being mean dummy's and taking away her art supplies, even in his sleep. She wanted to turn around and smooch him for it, cause he needed rewards for being nice.

That might wake him up though so she started defining the lines of the bear's fur in her drawing. She wondered how it would feel to curl up with Mr. Bear when he was fuzzy.

Listening to the house and Mr. Bear, she added details to her picture. It was coming out much better than the hawk. Mr. Bear sounded like some big storm rushing in and out of the room. Sherry was watching a cartoon Sue normally liked to watch too, but Sherry didn't get to sleep with Mr. Bear so that was OK. Her brother came back as she was finishing and again footsteps approached Sue's door.

There was a knock. Mr. Bear only grunted in his sleep this time. “I'm getting food ready. Down in fifteen,” Mia called through the door.

“OK,” Sue called back. Shoot, she grumbled to herself, she had to get dressed again. Pushing her finished picture away, she gently escaped Mr. Bear's arm. That was tricky going, he didn't want to let her go and she wasn't about to burn him with her wind just for stupid dinner.

“Thanks for letting me draw,” she whispered, kissing him on the nose before getting out of bed. After she got some pink pajamas on, she went back to make sure he was warm and snug but paused after to give his face a long look. She had heard that people looked innocent or at peace when they slept.

Mr. Bear looked like he was going to eat something alive.

Dinner turned out to be a simple mac and cheese affair, with her mom's casserole as a weirdly desirable side option for the other kids. Mike still was the only one who really ate seconds, cause Mike had a thing about wasting food. The little girl almost pouted cause she could smell the sour blood in there with the yucky green-beans, but that might lead to questions Sue didn't want to answer yet. Sadly, Mia probably hadn't felt like making something else more yummy, Sue guessed. Mia cooked all the time for her job after all, so doing it at home was probably a pain. As secretly angry and probably hurt as Mia was, the little girl wasn't about to make more work for her over a half-full belly.

Her siblings talked about school and their grandmother as they ate, but Sue mostly listened. Mostly. Teasing her siblings was too fun to pass up when they walked into it.

The little girl preferred to watch her oldest sister. Mia was fidgety and Mr. Bear must have done … something, some extra-mean something, cause Mia still reeked of adult stuff and a weird copper smell. Mike and Sherry didn't seem to notice. Soon as dinner was done, both of them disappeared to the living room. Cartoons blared again, but what sounded like a nature show soon replaced it at a reasonable volume.

Sue tried to head upstairs, but Mia caught Sue by an ear and turned her towards the dishes. Sue groaned. Once Mia was sure she was going to do it, she left Sue alone to be angry somewhere. Peeved, Sue washed the dishes atop her stool.

When she was finished, she wiped her hands dry and hurried upstairs, head full of ideas to draw. Maybe her mom wearing just an apron and all soapy? Mr. Bear might like that. Oh, or Sue could draw her mommy _and_ Sue in aprons, having a bubble fight! Mia could be scolding them with a teeny apron on, so Mr. Bear could have something mean to growl happy at. Maybe a weird one too, where Mia is hitting Mr. Bear with a bus. Sue could slip that under Mia's door and maybe cheer her up a little. If she could keep it away from Mr. Bear.

Which to do first? Sue liked the bubbles one, but Mr. Bear would steal the hitting one if she didn't do it while he slept. Coming up to the second story hallway, she spotted Mia in her normal boring clothes giving Sue's door a hard stare. The 'blah at everything' face had slipped and Mia looked ready to lecture the door for being made of wood.

“What are you doing?” Sue asked. She hadn't hit her sister with the door in ages, not since she made Mia's nose bloody and learned that mean pranks could hurt people.

“What I wanted to do was wait for you inside, but I can't seem to bring myself to open the door. Couldn't do it earlier either,” Mia muttered, in a low you're-in-trouble tone, “Any reason that might be?”

Sue felt her mouth frown, like Mr. Bear did when he was upset, and walked over to the door. The door knob wouldn't turn. Or maybe she wouldn't let herself turn it. The little girl felt an even more serious frown come on and her forehead bunched up. Her hand only then remembered what a doorknob was for.

Walking inside, Sue felt Mia looming right behind her. Before the door even closed, her sister took a deep breath and Sue knew she was about to start scolding at the top of her voice. The little girl sighed inwardly before elbowing Mia in the stomach and heard her sister's big breath escape. Sue closed the door.

“What do you think you're doing?” Mia croaked, holding her stomach.

“Your were going to start yelling and Mr. Bear is sleeping. Plus, we don't need Mike and Sherry coming up here, do we?” Sue asked, removing her shirt.

“No, I guess we don't. Point to you, pipsqueak. Next point,” Mia leaned in close and demanded, “Why are you stripping?”

Sue was in the middle of removing her pajama pants and had to look up to see her sister's thunderous face, “I'm getting into bed? And this is just undressing, I'm not teasing anybody.”

“What? Nevermind, you are not sleeping with a rapist. No way, no how!” Mia glared at her. She stopped glaring when Sue pulled back the covers and dragged Sue away. “No!”

“Ah, come on. Mr. Bear is all warm and cozy and beats having my teddy bear to sleep with. Plus his …” Sue took one look at her sister's face and decided against saying 'penis', “ … his wee-wee isn't all big right now.”

Mia looked from Sue to Mr. Bear sleeping, “Huh, I just now realized he isn't circumcised.” Sue must have made a face. “You don't need to know.” Mia reached over and lifted Mr. Bear's wee-wee with a finger. “Jesus, even soft he's bigger than most guys hard, I bet.”

Reached back, Mia flicked Sue's forehead. “You still don't need to know.”

Sue stomped her foot. This was too much from her stupid sister! How dumb did Mia think Sue was! “Fine, but I'm going to _bed_.” And with that she ducked an arm and hopped into her own bed, cause even grounded she had right to it, dang it! Before her sister could do anything, Sue was curled up and had the blanket over her and her Mr. Bear. A claw found Sue's belly and dragged her close. Sue stuck her tongue out at butthead Mia.

“You little brat,” Mia grumbled, breathing out heavily, “Fine, sleep with … that fucker!” Mia turned to leave, “I'll just go to my own room and ...” Mia turned back. Her face looked angry but a little curious now. “That jack- … he really is built under that armor, isn't he?”

“You think he's a robot?” Sue asked, snatching up her drawing pad before Mia remembered Sue was grounded.

“No, it means he's … forget it. What are you drawing?” Mia asked, her arms crossed.

Mia clearly wasn't going to leave now, Sue judged. Sue passed Mia her stack of drawings. Mia began to flip through them, pausing on a few of them and look closer. Halfway through examining them, she asked in a hollow tone, “Sue, what the fuck is this?”

“What the fuck is what?” Sue countered, putting her best innocent brat face on.

“Language!” Mia scolded at once before tapping the stack of drawings with her other hand, “And there are drawings of … adult matters! Adult activities! How do you even ...” Mia glanced over at Mr. Bear, “Oh, _right_. Anyway, a girl _your age_ shouldn't be drawing this stuff!”

Sue was giggling and had her drawing pad up to her face, with the start of a drawing of Mr. Bear fighting an actual bear on it. Sue couldn't help it! “Sis, what is that?” the little girl asked, pointing at Mia's hips.

“What?” Mia was confused before she looked down too. She must have spotted it right away cause she shoved the drawings in front of her pants. “Nothing! Just … ah damn it. I knew these pants were a bad idea. And for your information, it's what your rat-bastard of a filthy teddy bear did to me.”

Mia removed the pictures. Something was pressing against the front of her sister's pants. Hadn't Sue seen her daddy do something similar? What had her mommy said …

“He gave you a boy's thing?” Sue demanded, all enthusiasm. That was unexpected. Sue didn't know girls could get boy parts too. The little girl briefly considered asking Mr. Bear for one, but she lost interest quickly. Sue had enough on her plate with just her wind to worry about, she didn't want to learn how to sword-fight Mr. Bear with their private areas on top of that.

“Yes. Keep-it-down!” Mia demanded, looking back at the door for a moment. “I thought I had gotten rid of it when … well,” Mia started, then turned a deep red and refused to look at Sue. Sue raised her eyebrows. This was great, she never got to see her big sis like this.

“I … kind of did some adult activities with mom,” Mia finally admitted, backing away towards the door.

“Ew!” Sue almost shrieked. Clamping a hand on her mouth, she looked back at Mr. Bear, but he still looked to be asleep while chewing on something. That dream something was probably making the most heart-wrenching sounds, Sue mused as she watched how happy he looked.

Turning back to her blushing sister, Sue asked cause she just had to know. “Why would you do that stuff with mom?”

“None of your business! Now I got to get rid of this … ugh, thing. Again.” Mia looked at the drawings with a shudder then down at her boy parts. “This is your doing.” It sounded like a threat of spankings to come.

“Hey, I didn't know,” Sue retorted, going back to her drawing, “You did adult stuff with mommy to make it go away.” The thought made Sue queasy. “Well, if you want me to do grownup stuff instead of mom, sorry. I'd rather draw. Can you make it soft by yourself?”

“Yeah, it's called … you don't need to know!” Mia retorted back. She looked back to the pictures and seemed to think about them for while. The more she looked, the angrier Mia seemed to get till she sighed and tapped them with her hand again. “Do you have more like ... these? With … mom I mean?”

Sue opened a drawer by her bed and handed over a stack.

“Jesus, girl,” Mia exclaimed, her eyes wide as she snatched them up. Sue felt real proud of herself, she was learning to draw real quick being stuck in her room all day.

A door opened in the hallway. Mia made a face and complained, “And that would be Mike, leaving his door open as usual. And by that pitter-patter of little feet, Sherry must be having some show-and-tell with crap from her room. I can't go out there now with this … thing, they'll notice.”

“Do your adult game in here then,” Sue said distracted, coloring in her bears.

“You're kidding,” Mia groaned. Sue stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her. “Fine.”

Peeking over her pad, Sue watched her sister carefully unzip her pants like wee-wees were some kind of bomb. Reaching in, she pulled her big boys' underwear down so she could fish out her boy bit. Strange thing in hand, Mia took a seat where Mr. Bear had been sitting before, irking Sue who couldn't see much now. Sue heard Mia cycling through drawings while making adult sounding grunts.

Slowly so she didn't give herself away, Sue edged her head to the edge of the bed. There, she watched Mia's hand gripping her boy thing, moving her hand up and down. Huh, thought Sue, so that is how boys played with themselves.

Sue was better at doing that to Mr. Bear than Mia was doing it to herself. The little girl was sure.

But wait, Mia was a girl. How did she even know how to do that? The answer popped into Sue's head as she watched the hand start to blur. Of course, Sue already knew! The night Sue had Mr. Bear playing nicely with her as the little girl spied on Mia through the special glass! Mia had been doing something naughty on her computer. Her big sis probably watched boys play with themselves all the time while refusing to rub herself. Her sister could be so … dumb!

Her sister was definitely rubbing herself now. Mia's freckled face was really red and her mouth was open, making her adult sounds really loud. Sometimes Sue saw her tongue dart out past her teeth to lick her lips as the sound of boy bits being played with got louder.

Sue had stopped moving her pencil. Mia's tongue was sticking out by the tip now and her wee-wee was leaking. Mia's butt was hopping hard on the floor. Sue licked her own lips, knowing that her older sister was getting close if her playing with Mr. Bear was any clue.

Suddenly, Mia flipped her head around and Sue pulled her pad in front of her face. “Oh, forget it. Watch if you want, it's your room. Not like this isn't already fucked up anyway,” Mia panted.

“OK,” Sue squeaked, looking past her pad. Her sister was looking at the picture of the two of them with Mr. Bear and mommy. Sue was glad her sister was so intent on the picture, it kept her from noticing Sue was having her own growing itch.

Dummy Mr. Bear refused to take a hint and lower his hand!

When Mia would pause to shuffle papers, Sue got a real good look at her sister's wee-wee. It was different from Mr. Bears. Wasn't as long Sue guessed, nor didn't it have the loose skin. It was almost as thick till about a quarter the way up, sloping to half towards the end. The 'head' was also smoother, not as defined as Mr. Bear's. It was barely wider than the long bit. 'Shaft', Sue remembered Alice calling it.

Would Mia get mad if Sue snapped a picture for Alice to see? Sue wasn't sure if wee-wees were supposed to come in varieties like women's boobies and wanted some advice.

The tush-thumping was getting real loud now and Sue was beginning to worry their other siblings would hear. The little girl could only hope Mr. Bear was doing something about that. Just as Sue was ready to scold her sister for taking too long, Mia called out, “Oh, god. Where am I going to cum?”

Sue looked for her box of tissues. Where, where … they were gone right when she needed them, dang it! “I don't know!”

“I can't mess all over myself. The twerps outside will smell it!” Mia panted panicked but breathless.

“I don't think...” Sue started but her sister's urgent moans broke in. “Fine, get up here already.”

Standing up, Mia brought herself over. Reaching out as far as Mr. Bear's arm would let her, Sue grabbed the opening in Mia's pants and pulled. Mouth open, Sue pulled down Mia's arm till her wee-wee was aimed correctly. Looking up, she saw her sister's look of hot and horrified.

“Cuming!” Mia groaned aloud and pushed her wee-wee forward. Sue locked her lips on it and tasted the white stuff pour out. Mia didn't squirt as hard as Mr. Bear, but there was still a lot of it. The little girl swallowed best she could till Mia relaxed.

When Mia pulled away, Sue tried to finger in the thick goop that got away. Annoyed, she felt some drip past and off her chin. Eyes darting down, she saw it land on her Mr. Bear drawing. Perfect, Sue grumbled to herself.

“Oh, god. That was awesome,” Mia breathed out. Then slapped herself for some reason. Her wee-wee was softer looking but hadn't gone down all the way. “...I think I might need to do that a few more times. I'm … sorry.”

Giving up on drawing for the night, Sue flipped her pad back a few pages and held up an earlier drawing. It was their mommy laying in a puddle of cum.

“Damn it, brat,” Mia complained, but she was already moving her hand. Her voice didn't sound like she was really mad, Sue judged, but some strange mixture the little girl wasn't sure of. Mia started to sit back down.

“You might as well stay where you are,” Sue said, grabbing Mia's stack of drawings and cycling through for her sister's enjoyment. That was clear at least. “I'm going to have to swallow it anyway, since you don't want to be messy.”

“Fine, pipsqueak,” Mia grumbled falsely again, speeding up her hand motions.

“Is it fun playing with a boy's private thing?” Sue asked, looking innocently up at her exposed sister. The little girl was making sure to note which pictures really drew her sister to look at, in case Mr. Bear might liked those more too.

“Double fine. Yes, it feels … not as good as … with my, ya know, girl parts … but still pretty good. And this is called masturbating. Boys do this to their wee … dicks,” Mia instructed, arching her back a bit, “While girls use their fingers on their pussies.”

“Oh, I knew all that,” Sue said, mesmerized by her sister's hand motions. Mia's tongue licked out and she lowered her wee-wee. Sue gulped down more white stuff. Reaching into the hole in Mia's pants, the little girl found the underwear soggy. Swallowing the white stuff for her sister wasn't going to actually keep her clean, Sue judged as she brought her fingers back to lick.

It was a fact the little girl decided not to share, since the teenager was too busy to have even noticed Sue's exploration. Something had changed and Mia wasn't fighting herself for once, so Sue wasn't going to interrupt it either.

“How?” Mia demanded, still going. She didn't even need the drawings anymore, instead just panting hard as she stared at Sue. “Dear god, I thought these things had a cool down period?”

Figuring her sister needed help, Sue started rubbing the end of Mia's 'thing', “I've been learning about adult stuff since I first watched mommy and Mr. Bear. I didn't like doing that then, with my fingers I mean, but I like it sometimes now. I've felt different since Mr. Bear shot his sticky stuff in me.”

Mia both snarled and groaned. “He did that? That fucker!”

“Yeah, but it's for the best.” The look Mia shot Sue would have sent a younger, less experienced Sue hiding under her blanket. To bad for Mia, Sue had meet Mr. Bear and seen his mean look. “Nope. Not going to explain it, you wouldn't get it anyway. So what got you like this, anyway? What got you 'horny'? Was it when you saw Mr. Bear?”

Mia snorted as her hand backed away to share her shaft with Sue's hand. Somehow, the flinch and changes in Mia's eyes made when Sue's hand moved down set off the little girl's giggling.

“You blushed when you saw Mr. Bear naked, Mia. I saw you. You think he's 'hot', even if you don't like him. If not him, was it my drawings of mom?” Staring up at Mia's dick, her own sister's wee-wee, Sue couldn't bring herself to shutter. She just licked her lips and hoped Mia would hurry up.

Maybe Mia wouldn't be as stingy as Mr. Bear about some things….

Mia's face couldn't blush anymore, but she was looking a lot more bashful than Sue could ever remember. She removed her hands and moved the wee-wee even closer, Mia's legs leaning against the bed now. Sue grasped with both hands and started playing.

Mia answered in a low voice, “I think so. I think I might have become a lesbian when I got this thing.” Mia locked eyes with Sue and when Sue sped up her hands, seemed to finally relax. “That means I prefer my … adult activities with other women.”

Sue brought Mia close so she could get in some licks. “But I saw you think Mr. Bear is hot. Can't you like both boys and girls?”

“Yeah, ah, that's called bisexual. Oh my god, I'm bisexual now.” Mia let out one big groan and pulled her head back, yelling to the ceiling, “I'm bi for my mom and I think my little sister.”

The wee-wee shot forward and the whole head entered Sue's mouth. Another hot sticky stream spilled across Sue's waiting tongue. Mia tried to pull it out but Sue grabbed hold of her pants and kept her still, Mr. Bear helping by anchoring her. Licking and sucking, Sue enjoyed trying to swallow boy parts like Alice did all the time as her sister's wee-wee grew softer and shrank, allowing Sue to get it further into her mouth. When Sue's nose meet Mia's fuzzy patch, the little girl gave up on her first 'blowjob' to watch the wee-wee change into the nub of a girl's private spot.

“That last part … might have felt better than playing with myself,” Mia breathed out. When Sue looked up, wanting to share an adult smile with her big sis, Mia started backing up instead, muttering, “I … should go.”

Sue grabbed her hand, halting Mia. Pulling her oldest sister down, Sue kissed her with a mouth full of cum. Sloshing Mia's own sticky stuff into her throat caused Mia to try and pull back. Sue put a hand on her sister's jaw. Mia stopped trying to get away and drank most of her last spurt of cum.

Busy smooching, Sue still smiled. Yup, Mia's isn't near as stingy, Sue praised happy to herself as she let Mia go. “Why not sleep with us?” The little girl asked, practically fluttering puppy dog eyes up at her sister.

“You're kidding?” Mia shot back, sounding lost, but saw the puppy dog eyes were indeed not kidding. Sue was pushing back against Mr. Bear, who surprisingly was being nice again and made room. Sue lifted the blanket, exposing her eight-year-old self snuggly curled up against a big-muscled Mr. Bear.

Sue giggled and offered again, “Sleep with us. Your bi-something right. I'm a girl and he's a boy and we'll both snuggle with you, I promise.”

Mia looked down at her for a long moment before grumbling, “Fuck it.” She pulled her shirt off, making her boobies bounce in the cool night. The soft things wiggled in such a way that Sue knew she just had to draw.

But only after a good night sleep where she could feel them. For reference.

~*~

Mia's fuzzy mind was reporting some activity, but dream Mia didn't want to pay attention. She was happy being in a large field, angry bulls as far as she could see. Mia was nude and baking in the heat of their blood splattered all over her. She kept leaping and biting, clawing and stomping her way through the herd. Scrapes, gouges, cleaving blows tore into her form, but dream Mia kept laughing as the minor irritants closed themselves as she tore worse into the bulls.

Her stomach was so full of fresh flesh she felt like she was going to sploosh any second now.

The fuzzy unimportant reports suddenly saw fit to included a small pair of little nipples dragging themselves across her chest as little legs straddled her. A small voice, filled with the good-willed malevolence that could belong only to little-sister kind, whispered in her ear, “I'm getting ready for school now. You get to have Mr. Bear all to yourself to snuggle.”

Mia, the fuzzy feeling one, tried to answer, but she only heard her own intelligible mumble.

Soon the warm sensations were gone, Mia delved back fully into her dream again. The herd was gone, which was a pretty prissy deal. The massive corpse of a bull bigger than any earthly one was not. Dream Mia raced for it's still fresh meat. Atop the bull was the rapist, also naked and blood smeared. He was enthusiastically devouring the meat from the bull's ribs.

Mia felt herself tighten like a spring, her fingers hardening like steel. Saliva salivated from her carnivorous teeth. In her strange body, she reached him in no time. He was ripping a long stretch of meat off the cadaver with his teeth. Mia's own ivory lashed out and snapped up the other end.

They locked eyes.

A powerful fist cut downward to make a smear of Mia's head. Her tightened body flushed in a way she never felt before. Somewhere, in fuzzy mindspace, Mia was terrified. The terror and rushing flush filling was screaming the same thing in both her heads.

That can kill us. That will kill us.

Using all four limbs, Mia sprang off the meaty ground to the right. Twirling about, tethered to the rapist by their contested meal, the flushed being watched the fist strike the dead bull. The leather hide rippled, giant rib bones splintering underneath.

Two orbs of fire turned to her, the demon's teeth daggers lining a jaw too wide and snarling to be human.

The meat teether broke and Mia landed far away from her snarling counterpart. She took the meat in both hands. Looking directly into the orbs of flame, she opened her own mouth wide. Scolding, electric blood and meat filled her mouth as she took it in and swallowed it whole.

Blood pouring out of her mouth, she bared her fangs at the watching rival for the meal. Crouching down, she got into a sprinter ready-position. He was coming, he _had_ to come for her.

In a blink, the rapist went from far to near, his massive arms readying a life-ending claw. Mia went tingly. The blow sprang for her. Up her feet went, her legs and arms impossible strong as she flipped herself. His blow still in motion, Mia got her feet on his shoulders and used her rival for leverage.

Pushing her feet against him, she got herself behind him and sprang off his powerful, muscle dense back. The flushed being felt the cool air rush past. She felt warm and great, the dampness between her legs chilling her gushing mating orifice.

She had thrown herself clear of the bull, into open air. Pursuing, the rival was racing off it on all fours, great gashes opening in the skin where his hands and feet landed. Mia watched him, waiting in the air. She was so happy she couldn't contain it, her rage so hot she was burning. Licking a chunk of meat she had ripped up when she launched herself, she relished stealing his kill. He'll come for it. Claws. Blood. Death. No personal bullshit or hate needed, just what was flowing naturally in their veins beating a demanding war-drum.

Watching him launch himself at her, Mia absorbed herself in seeing the distant figure instantly become a hard muscled tank formed into an imitation human appearing before her. His claws with curled and ready. His mouth roaring and set to snap. The air about him filled with the same malice as their blood. Mia wanted to bite him so bad, her mouth wouldn't stop drooling as she hungered to feed on that delicious hate of his.

Then Mia was holding the monstrosity.

Blinking, her eyelids were now heavy and her body desperate for five more minutes of rest. Somehow she was in a bed, her body pressed up against the wall of evil. She was nibbling his shoulder. One of her legs was even wrapped around his, her crotch rubbing up against powerful muscles.

She was even wet in the waking world!

Pulling back, abashed, Mia tried to collect herself. Glancing around, she heard the door downstairs close. Brain catching up, she realized her siblings were heading off to school, where she should be. With a groan, she remembered her damn job. She was supposed to work tonight.

Turning her head back around, Mia became aware of the growl. The creep's eyes were open and dark red, locked on hers with pure malevolence. Mia pulled her head back just in time to avoid getting her face bitten off by his snapping teeth.

Mia brought down a fist, connecting with his nose. A smirk curled as vicious as his across the teenager's face.

There was a grunt and snarled words Mia didn't recognize. Untangling her legs, Mia rolled out of the bed and landed in a crouch. The built behemoth was right behind her. A fist swung down at her and the teenager raised her arms to block. The fist landed against her defense, sending pain shooting down her arms. The floorboards broke under her foot.

Another fist followed into her stomach. Mia slammed into a dresser a few feet away.

The demon pursued, but Mia ducked under the next swing and clawed his midsection. Somewhere behind her building fury, she was surprised to see the blood splashing out of the deep gashes was red. Two fist slammed into her shoulders and Mia felt her bones creak. No fuzzy thoughts filled her head, no angry bees rattled about. Her thoughts clearly formed the hope she wasn't crippled.

That if she didn't fight back, she was dead, food, _fresh meat_. Her fury agreed, happy all of her was on board for once.

She had been driven to her knees by the blow, but the teenager didn't waste time coddling herself. She sank her teeth into the same muscles she had been dry humping earlier. A hand grabbed her head and pulled Mia away. Her teeth shredded muscle as they were ripped from her target.

Tossed across the room, Mia was buried upside down into the far wall's plaster. Her head crumpled a poster as what felt like steel mittens grabbed hold of her face and pulled her whole body out before throwing her deeper into the wall again, snapping thick support beams below the flimsy outer plaster. Mia looked into the snarling maw before her eyes.

“Is this about the dream cow?” Mia snarled, looking for leverage.

“Mine!” the demon roared, lunging with his teeth.

Mia pushed against the wall with her feet and slammed her knees into the back of the beast's head. The blow ripped her bleeding from his grasp, sending her flipping behind him as he got a mouth full of rubble. Springing out of her landing, Mia shouldered him further into the wall.

“The bull wasn't real! You wonderful ass!” Mia bellowed. The fury in her head insisted that the later statement was both fine and true. The rest of her was mixed on opinions.

Wait, but what about the bull?

The demon twisted about, scything an arm around. It caught Mia and buried her in a new dent in the wall. Fist working each side of her ribs, the demon bellowed, “Shows! What! You! Know! _Human_!”

Mia managed to twist free of a strike and palm him in the nose. “Fine, then explain it!” Mia was snarling, landing palms after elbows to the rapist's face in a blurry storm.

He took a step backwards, Mia following this time. They were roaring at each other as it became a trade of what should be killing blows. Her fury wanted that kill, her other thoughts had other ideas. The two contested in her head till they started becoming a single droning sound.

The teenager surprised herself when she stepped back and spat out a glob of blood. “Enough of this bullshit.” She leapt bodily at him, her fury boiling past white hot. The demon caught her arms and they stumbled backwards into Sue's wardrobe.

~*~

Sue heard the racket increase. She was almost sure it was coming from her room. Peeking at her siblings, she made sure she was the only one hearing it. Another time, she might have wondered at that, even with them so far down the driveway.

Not when she was sure her room was being literally destroyed though.

“Oh, fiddlesticks! I forgot something,” Sue fibbed, looking up at her brother Mike so she could adorably give her head a little knock, “You guys go on without me, I'm sure Mia will give me a ride.”

Turning, the little girl calmly walked up the driveway without caving into the desire to run or look back. Mike yelled an offer to give her a ride, but she turned only a second to wave and shake her head. She heard the bus pull up and kept walking. When she reached the front door, she tentatively looked back. The bus was pulling away and she was alone in the front yard. She entered the house and calmly shut the door behind her.

And with that, she threw off her bag and raced upstairs.

She didn't really get angry very often, Sue felt. She liked being a calm, well-behaved little girl, not counting being snotty for fun. People liked her for it and everything was nice that way. She was very angry now. From all that banging and howling, they must have already leveled her room.

After she let them sleep there! After Mr. Bear _promised_!

The little girl had intended to throw open the door when she got there, her fists on her hips like her mommy might when confronting terrible breaches of the rules. The door was laying in the hallway. Her face hot, Sue stomped through the doorway.

Mr. Bear was pressed up against a wall. His eyes were really red. His teeth were all sharp and seriously mean looking. His 'penis' was also very big and in Sue's oldest sister, who was humping it like she was in a race while choking Mr. Bear. He was choking her too and both of them sounded like animals gone mad.

Pausing only for a moment to considering what was going on, Sue charged across her poor room and grabbed hold of Mia's long and tangled red hair. Pulling, Sue took a look at her oldest sister's face upside down.

The little girl almost didn't recognize her sibling. Mia's face was blushing, eyes red, her mouth wide open with sharp teeth. Her face was being covered in drool cause her tongue was sticking out and wiggling. Mia looked freakishly happy and didn't look like she recognized Sue, too busy feeling 'horny' probably.

“What are you two doing! In _my_ room!” Sue yelled, before trying to calm down before she did something extra mean, “Why? Why are you two destroying my room and playing some weird looking adult game? In my room?”

Sue stomped her foot when neither of them answered. They both simply started moaning and grunting louder. Mia did release Mr. Bear's neck and made him stop choking her, but she just grabbed him so she could bite his shoulder. The demon howled.

“No!” Sue struck out a hand in front of her, making a red steaming handprint on her sister's tushie.

“No!” Another formed across the demon's face.

Mia arched her back and a trickle of her white stuff started leaking down Mr. Bear's leg. “Damn it, no!” Again and again, she struck the demon's face and her sister's butt, steam filling the room.

The two dummies fell over as the heavy sour feeling in Sue grew bigger. Mr. Bear pulled Mia's leg over a shoulder and started humping Mia real hard. Sue heard the floorboards creak frighteningly under them as she flailed. The demon arched his back this time and white stuff splattered out of Mia's private spot.

Sue kept up her barrage as Mia wrestled her leg free and captured the demon's top half so she could kiss him violently as he kept moving his wee-wee. The sour feeling had grown again, but Sue in her anger couldn't focus on it. On and on those, those _shitheads_ went, Sue slapping what was exposed while the two snarling idiots violently did adult stuff all over her room.

They finally stopped and broke apart after what seemed like forever to the little girl. Leaning on a wall, Sue panted in the most tired state of her life as she watched them crawl apart. “Can someone please tell me what that was about? My room is destroyed and I'm missing school!”

Her Mr. Bear recovered right away, standing up and looking around. “We have made a mess, it appears.” He laughed, his eyes and teeth back to normal. Sue didn't care for the happy-mean look he had as he took in the damage. Feeling that sour pull on her stomach now drawing itself completely to him wasn't a comfort either.

What had he done to Mia that Sue could feel demonic ickiness from her earlier then? Their mommy hadn't ever done that! She'd have too…

A shelf collapsed, spilling picture books everywhere. “Damn right you two did, you … you … assholes!” Sue screamed.

“Language!” Mia scolded from where she panted on the floor, “What did happen? I remember waking up, then douchebag attacking me, then things getting all … hot and bothered at some point.”

Mia was looking around too, also back to normal except for all the blood on her face from their dumb fight. Sue guessed most of it wasn't Mia's, who at least looked shocked and horrified at what she had helped do. Her older sister didn't seem to have any wounds needing to closing themselves back up, unlike Sue's happy and gloating Mr. Bear.

“I shall explain, least my little priestess smite us both,” the demon rumbled, grinning at Sue. Sue just crossed her arms, making his mean smile wider. “Very frightening prospect, indeed. First, you two will follow me to a more pleasing post-battle and mating activity.”

With that, the demon strolled out of Sue's poor room. Sue followed, arms still crossed. The demon walked to her mommy's bedroom then into the bathroom. He gave his 'not sure what this is' frown to the bathtub.

Huffing, Sue started guessing her way through working the knobs. The tub filled with water and bubbles. Sue kept the image of her poor room in mind, not letting herself be distracted by the fancy tub. Her Mr. Bear patted her head before stepping into the large tub and made himself comfortable.

Mia caught up with them, moving like she was still hurt, and crawled in after him. Her sister actually snuggled up next to him, with a little smile!

The demon looked at Sue, who had decided to sit on the toilet. “Well, runt, you may as well join us in this … contraption.”

“And I'll get an explanation?” Sue demanded. Her demon nodded. Sue uncrossed her arms and thought it over. Deciding she wanted her explanation and a try at her mommy's tub, the little girl got her clothes off and hopped in. She settled in at the opposite end of the tub, out of Mr. Bear's pawing reach. Her demon had an arm around Mia at this point, who was snuggle him with her whole body.

“You two are suddenly very close,” Sue noted aloud coldly.

“We demons can behave like this during specific times,” Mr. Bear answered, his grin saying he knew a lot more answers than Sue. The little girl crossed her arms at the smile, waiting for him to share some.

“Fuck demons, I just feel drained and satisfied, as well as a little sticky,” Mia muttered, in an adult tone Sue had never heard her use before, “Doesn't mean I don't still hate your guts, dickface.”

Sue punched Mia's foot for getting off topic.

“Ow! OK, OK. Lay off me, I'm sore everywhere! I had a weird dream. Me and dickface here were fighting in it. I woke up and he said I stole his food. Or something. He tried to bite my face off, literally bite my face clean off. I fought back,” Mia explained, her voice becoming more dreamy as she talked, “Everything else was kind of … on autopilot?”

Mia gave Sue an apologetic shrug before rubbing her face into Mr. Bear's big chest muscle. Sue turned her glare on Mr. Bear and he just smiled back. Sue punched his leg too but he just raised his eyebrows.

Him and his mean games! Fine then, Sue grumbled in her head. She raised her slapping hand. Waves shot across the water as Sue's wind swirled thick and compressed around her hand.

No more nice priestess, dummies!

“Since I am enjoying my soak, let us not quarrel, runt. Indeed, I was in the dream with your sibling. Except that was not entirely the dream of sleep.” Mia's head interrupted him when it shot up so she could glare at him, but the demon just used a hand to pull her back to his side.

“Our … spirits, if you will, were in a place I was before coming to this valley. I go there at times when I sleep. Such is my way when walking in this world. That other place is where I come from and must at times return.”

Her voice sounding small and distant, Mia broke in, “It's a lonely place. A lot of open nothingness filled with anger and hostility that is somehow solid, forming … stuff. It's like the sky itself wants to reach down and smother you. Everything watching, looking for some way to kill you. Even the ground hates you, just for walking on it.”

“Apt, my spent hawk. It differs depending on where you want to go, but that place always had a sense of … rage. It is the home of us demons, after all. I had succumbed to fatigue and hunger last night when I was ...” the demon paused, looking like he was really uncomfortable to Sue.

He continued while staring at the ceiling, “Overtaken with a strange sensation and fell asleep. My spirit traveled back to a vast plain I know of that is filled with a type of bovine I like to eat. My angry mate here must have been dragged along.”

The demon got a headbutt from Mia when he mentioned her being his mate, but her Mr. Bear continued like it hadn't hurt, “I was aware of the weaker ones being preyed upon. That was not unusual, but suddenly I was attacked after I found something worth eating. I was not in a … rational state of mind to begin with.”

Sue, listening to the story that suspiciously didn't have an apology yet, saw Mr. Bear's private spot appear above the water.

Even the demon's voice started to sound happy, in a mean demonic growl, “I lashed out to drive away a competitor, not caring to see what dared intrude upon my meal. In the struggle, your sibling woke and dragged me back onto unfamiliar ground still in the heightened and agitated state of the hunt.”

“At which point, you two started destroying my room. After I was kind enough to let you two sleep in it last night?” Sue chided.

“Damn it, baby girl, I'll help you clean and fix everything,” Mia muttered.

“So, what was the scary fucking thing about?” Sue asked, ignoring her sister's tired but scolding glare.

The demon's smile drooped and he didn't want to talk for a while. Sue had never seen him do that, not be meanly happy or just mean before. The little girl waited for him to finish thinking patiently.

“Unlike your female progenitor, your sibling already had the makings of a demon inside of her when I started her change. She has approached her change much more … potently. In our struggle, we reacted as two strong demons might. Well, one strong and other … passably.” Mr. Bear had to stop when Mia head-butted his face again. “We fought, finding both of us presently unslayable, compatible and opposite in gender, and the female ripe. When we didn't outright kill each other, we mated.”

“That's what counts for courtship for demons? Seriously?” Mia demanded, chuckling like she couldn't believe it.

“I think humans do it a lot better, too,” Sue agreed.

Her demon merely shrugged, “It is as it is. I can concede the destruction of the runt's space as regrettable.” The demon drew Mia's face up to look at him and added in his mean-'horny' growl, “I suppose next time we should take that activity out to the forest.”

“I always wanted to bone in the woods. Wait, dear god what am I saying?” Mia demanded.

“Probably something you've been too stubborn to think about before Mr. Bear changed you,” Sue mused, running her hand through the water moodily.

So, when it got right down to it, they had a bad dream. Cause her oldest sister is a demon now too, they woke up and fought each other. Being dummy demons, when no one won they started fighting by playing an adult game. A weird, violent one. Sue watched Mia settle back into the arms of Sue's demon.

She was going to have to watch Azuren more closely so he didn't do something that broke the house worse, Sue guessed. Watching them, she also guessed why demons got like that afterwards. Mating made babies, so if demons snuggled each other a lot they were probably more likely to get a baby made before getting mean again.

And it wasn't like Sue hadn't played an adult game with Mia last night. Sue even enjoyed it since she had gotten more of a rise out of Mia than normal. She also probably wasn't going to get an apology, at least from Mr. Bear since he wasn't likely to know what those were.

My Mr. Bear is a demon, the little girl reminded herself, I can't be mad for him doing demon things. I can only bate his nose before playing with him again. Mia too now, Sue added as she slashed the water with her hand.

Crossing over to the other side of the tub, Sue got her arms around her demon too. “It's OK. The woods sound fun, big sis. But it has to wait till after you help me fix my room. Oh and sis?”

Mia raised an eyebrow from across the muscled chest as Mr. Bear's hand found Sue's tushie. Sue smiled innocently, “How awesome is it we finally get to take a bath in this thing? While snuggling with Mr. Bear?”

The face Mia made had both Sue and Mr. Bear making happy sounds.


	12. Budding Mia

Mia slammed the door on the washing machine. Her clothes from the last two days were filthy, in more ways than one. The ancient looking clothes the creep wore under his armor had a serious reek to them as well. Even Sue's had plaster dust all over them. All of that, Mia concluded, didn't explain why she was the one doing everyone's laundry. The other two lazy dingbats could help, damn it.

Walking out of the laundry room, Mia felt the drone of her many different thoughts come full circle. What remained a mystery was the fact none of those thoughts and feelings contained any hate for the rapist anymore.

Not really itching for revenge at every breath, anyway.

Moving through the kitchen, the teenager felt like she had some throbbing pit in her stomach from thinking about him. Her breathing was speeding up and she had an odd taste in the back of her throat. Her crotch throbbed a bit from just musing about thinking about him, making the burn of her blood moving through her body all the more pleasant.

Annoyed, Mia entered the living room. The rapist was there, nude as could be on the couch. He was looking rather puzzled at a magazine, some sports car one her dad subscribed too. Sue was leaning against his legs on the floor, also naked as a jaybird as she flipped through one of her textbooks.

“Shouldn't you be in school, little girl? And dressed?” Mia demanded, looking for some wrong to right to ease her crankiness. Mia at least had thrown on a flannel nightgown.

“I would need you to give me a ride to get there now and you don't look like you would feel up to it,” Sue explained, distracted by flipping through her book. The little girl looked up at Mia looming over her and noticed the raised eyebrow, “What, I don't want to fall behind, even if I'm skipping.”

“Bah!” Mia grumbled, giving up on convincing Sue to get dressed and tossing herself on the couch. She ignored the fact her landing brought her bare back against the demon's side. He raised an arm and wrapped it around Mia's midsection. Mia made a point of not thinking about that too.

“So, happy fun-time gang. I assume that both Sue and I will not be attending school the rest of the day. I even suppose I'm not going to work tonight. With all that freed up time, what's the plan?” Scooting herself further into the couch and the rapist's sides, the teenager waited warm and content.

There was nothing wrong being comfortable while waiting for an answer, she decided. The action didn't mean anything.

“My meal was stolen away, so I shall expect a rather large lunch,” the demon growled from his magazine, “My luscious was quite insistent you would arrange for that, my hawk.”

“He means mommy,” Sue piped in from the floor.

All the curling up was making Mia hot and sleepy. “Yeah, yeah. I got that covered. I ordered a bank-breaking amount of pizza to be delivered. Oh, and I don't care what mom said, no snatch cakes!”

The rapist growled low in his throat. Facts invaded her, telling the teenager he was pretty half-hearted in his bitching. He just felt robbed for not even thinking to entertain himself by making her do that one yet.

A little creeped out she was receiving facts about him like a radio broadcast, she absorbed his internal debate of making her do it anyway. She felt the both of them trying to warm up to the idea, but he was feeling as lazy as she was. Wait...

“What's a snatch cake?” Sue asked, breaking Mia's concentration on her own strangeness.

“You don't need to know, short stuff. Pizza should be here any minute as it is,” Mia shot back, annoyed she lost the thread of something. Slothfulness overcame annoyance, making Mia yawn mightily. Had her jaw always felt so good flexing open like that, her hind-brain wondered. “So, after food?”

Sue was the first speak up, “I'm going on a walk. My friends in class play at the park after school and I want to play kid games today.”

Mia glared back down at her sister. That statement sounded like something Mia should retort with an 'after homework', but Mia couldn't well have Sue do homework she hadn't gotten yet.

The large dick-monger was tilting the magazine this way and that now. “I'll be returning to the settlement as well. I have property to … motivate. Some humans needing more fear, one or two that might need to be eaten.”

He sounded like it was another day at the office, Mia thought. Not with any horror, which was fubar. “Maybe I'll come along,” she heard herself say. To her surprise, scaring people sounded like a lot of fun.

“Nu-uh. You got to fix my room, remember?” an annoying reminder drifted up from the floor.

Peeking down, Mia saw two scowling green eyes driving the point home. Damn, did she really have to do it today? “OK, baby girl. I'll fix your room before you get back.”

“Thank you,” Sue said, jumping up and giving Mia a peck on the cheek. “Maybe you can go with him tomorrow, after school.”

“You wouldn't want to come along?” Mia asked, suspicious of herself about why she suddenly didn't want her baby sister along. It had to be because of the danger. Yeah, obviously.

“Nope!” Sue exclaimed, getting back into her book.

A grunt, low and angry, drew Mia's attention to the douchebag, “Very well, I shall fetch you from your place of instructions tomorrow, but you must learn to control your tongue in front of the slaves. As much as your name-calling amuses me.” He paused, rather intentionally Mia felt. It was like he knew Mia wanted to elbow him in the ribs for the amusement comment.

He was already talking before Mia realized he had said slaves, “Such seduction will not do for the viewing of mere humans. They will think to let their own tongues slip and I have not gained the needed foothold so I may casually lop heads off. Yet.”

“Fine, deal,” Mia shot back, wondering just what kind of wretches she was signing up to meet, “So, what should I call you, your asshatness?”

Suddenly, Sue had hold of Mia's arm. Looking down, Mia found a little girl all eager prankster as she volunteered, “I call him Mr. Bear.”

Two sets of grunts meet her suggestion.

“Fine. I think it's cute. And don't glare at me like that, Mr. Bear!” Sue huffed. “Mommy calls him Master.”

The retort was a booming chuckle and venomous hiss this time.

“Yeah, I think it's silly too, sis. He enjoys it too much as it is,” the little girl mused aloud. “Could she just call you by your name, Azuren?”

“Wait, you have an actual name?” Mia crowed, distracting herself from the little wobble she just heard. The rapist was growling back, making that easy at least. “OK, so you don't like your name used a lot, eh?”

“Yes, my fiery one. Most have no reason to actually know it. I have been having my property call me 'Lord', since I am to control this land. You may try it, without too much venom? I would rather not throttle you all the way into death.”

He got another elbow to the ribs. “Yeah, I can do Lord. Or for preference, Lord _Az_!” Mia sneered aloud, laughing at her own joke.

The grumble from the asshat above her sounded confused but Sue got it, giggling too. The little girl looked up at the rapist with her adorable puppy dog eyes, “It sounds like Lord Ass.” Mia snatched up the offender's ears with two fingers. “Sorry, but it does! Ow! You can stop!”

When the silence that followed stretched for a long moment, Mia looked up. The rapist was considering it. Finally, he spoke in a low rumble, “Fitting. Enough respect to show weakness and deference to me, but enough cheekiness and superiority to show the slaves you are above them.”

Twisting around, Mia climbed the muscle mountain. Reaching the summit, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Ignoring her little sister's delighted cooing, Mia looked into the rapist's eyes and sneered, “Thank you, milord Ass.”

Sliding back down, the teenager quietly relished how her chest felt rubbing against the big muscles and flannel. Her hot and furious side-thoughts were definitely confused, but other parts of Mia were just happy to be embarrassed as she sensed her own lustful satisfaction while scooting the hem of her gown back to decent.

Her fury got something to stomp around about with the rest of her when she became positive he had picked up on it in detail. How was she doing that? Or him? She had to distract herself from the weird questions, or she would be laying around all day. “So, in this big new world you want to … make, I'm above the poor bastards we'll meet tomorrow.”

Sue had returned to her book and the newly anointed Lord Ass chuckled aloud, “Indeed, as you should be. You are nigh a demon and they mere humans. By the end, your whole breeding pack should merit that distinction.”

“I think he means family,” Sue translated from the floor.

“Except for our little runt here. She is something of an exception to my plans,” the demon added, his voice losing some humor. Mia heard another infliction between the two of them she didn't like.

“Why is Sue different ...” Mia started, getting sick of the nagging feeling she was getting, but the damn doorbell rang.

Grumbling, Mia got up and shot the other two a look. The last thing she needed was nude people, one of them a literal monster, loitering around the doorway when she got the food. Once she was sure they wouldn't follow, she got over to the front door. More facts screamed in her head from nowhere. This time it was about Azuren's attention on her ass. She even picked up on Sue watching too! Turning back before the door, she caught both of them staring.

Mischievousness welling up from god knew where, Mia smiled and she gave her ass a slap.

She heard a chuckle and giggle as she opened the door, careful to keep the door blocking the sight of naked people on the couch. Mia was greeted by the pizza delivery woman. She almost didn't hear it or the amount given to her. Pulling her wallet out of her nightgown pocket, Mia counted out the bills while scoping out the pizza girl from under her bangs.

She was on the shortish side, with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Tanned darkly, like she enjoyed laying naked in the sun so her sweat glistened on her skin. Jeans outlining a rather plump ass and shirt uniform tight enough for Mia to zero in on her smallish, perky tits.

The change was handed over and in came the first stack of boxes. Mia brought them in, still trying to covertly check out the delivery girl. Mia face was a deep red, she could feel it.

“That's all of them,” the delivery woman said, a well practiced customer service smile on her beautiful naturally colored lips, “Thank you for your ...”

The girl had paused, throwing Mia off her secret ogling. Mia followed the woman's glance below their shared eye-line as the woman stammered on, “Your business … ma'am?”

The front of Mia's nightgown was sporting a large tent.

“Wait, I can explain. Yes, Ma'am is right,” Mia stammered back, horrified at being found out. Her eyes got drawn higher before she could explain more, a shadow having materialized behind the delivery woman.

A big set of hands grabbed the delivery woman's shoulders and pushed her inside. Catching, Mia instinctively dragged the woman along as the teenager staggered back inside. The demon stepped in after them and slammed the door.

Both Mia and the delivery woman screamed out for an explanation. Looking down, the delivery girl screamed back at Mia too, “And stop poking me with that thing, tranny!”

Mia growled and tossed the hot but bitchy woman down unto the carpet. Damn it, Mia raged, she didn't ask to have a dick. Again, she demanded, “Why did you bring her inside, ass … Lord Az!”

The demons growl cut through the whimpering at their feet, “I enjoy some entertainment with my midday meal. I could smell your lust for her. What more reason need there be?”

He turned on that damn smile of his for her. That smile, saying he was feeling as up to poking big-butt as much as Mia was. The teenager felt her cock grow harder.

“Please, no!” the woman screamed, trying to crawl away now that what was happening had been clearly hinted. The demon took hold of her belt and broke it in one pull. His clawed hands stripped her pants, revealing a purple lacy number covering those round backside incitements.

Mia wondered what it would be like to drill her new dick into that. Her mouth was watering just thinking about it. “I don't know,” Mia mused aloud, standing right behind the female, “I mean, I kind of want to ...”

Getting the female's waist in hand, Mia crouched behind her before she could get away. The teenager had her eyes glued to the sight of a panty-clad snatch being rubbed by Mia's gown tent.

“Nope!” Mia heard, snapping out of her trance. Sue was cupping the woman's face. Mia heard the delivery woman say something about Sue getting away. The words brought back all the memories Mia had of being the delivery woman's shoes. Urges and knowledge beat out a frantic fight inside.

Mia started to feel nauseous and unsure about what she was still doing.

An angry growl filled the room, snapping Mia out of her confusion. She spotted the demon standing next to her, his eyes red. Another recent memory floated horrifying into Mia's head. To Mia's further horror, she felt her own teeth growing sharp as her dick repeatedly tried to push past the fabrics and into the woman's crotch.

Mia wanted to fuck so bad!

The growl lowered its pitch and the demon's voice cut through the room, low but hungry, “And why not, little priestess? Why must me and my mate forgo this one?”

“Because,” Sue said, looking deep into the delivery woman's eyes, “she isn't a bad person. At all. She is very kind, if gruff at times. She has a lot of good she can do for the world around her. She is meant to be the joy of some other lucky human being and would languish as a demon, becoming some withered husk.”

Sue looked up at the demon and Mia felt her stomach roll over. Sue's face was determined and chilly, far more than a kid should be able to muster. The voice that followed shocked Mia more, speaking firmly but kindly to the demon, “This one is for the flock. No beast should touch her, else there will be no sheep in the future.”

That wasn't Sue. It sounded and looked like Sue, but more like how their mom sounded when Mia was little and still pregnant with Sherry. Yeah, like their mom when auntie Rachel...

The growl slowly went silent. The demon walked around the terrified woman and knelt down next to the strange, stern version of Sue. His voice still vibrated with a low growl, but it also sounded amused again, “So, my tasty spiritualist, you found your first sheep. Fine, I shall not 'court' her further. Send her away quickly, before I use her to sate other appetites.”

With that, the demon got up and took a seat on the couch. Mia, confused, joined him after snatching a few pizza boxes. The two of them watched Sue as the little girl returned her gaze to the delivery woman, whose demands to know what was going on had stopped. The woman's face was blank as she stared back at the strange new version of Sue.

“You will leave this place with no memory of what has occurred here, other than delivering your pizza, until a time you have the knowledge to understand what has happened,” Sue intoned in her not-Sue voice.

She leaned over and kissed the woman's forehead before continuing, “Go forth from here and not be bothered by creatures of hunger and night. And when the world becomes a stranger and hope seems lost, lead those you know without doubt to be good to me. I shall be waiting, in a place of peace and sanctuary.”

Transfixed, Mia savaged a few slices of pizza while handing the demon an open box. Both of them were eating furiously as they watched the woman get up, pick up the torn remains of her pants, and calmly walk out the door. The little girl left behind sagged a bit and rubbed her arms. In a sudden dash, Sue was wedged between Mia and the demon, huddled up like she was cold.

In a low voice, Sue chided them, “You two were very, very mean.”

The teenager looked from her pizza to the demon then to their throbbing erections. Looking away abashed, Mia muttered, “Sorry about that.”

Already finished with her box, Mia grabbed another. She was a little concerned a whole pizza hadn't fazed her appetite, but that hunger wasn't fucked up to sate so she didn't care anymore. She spotted a slice heavy with toppings and reached for it.

The brat's hand beat her to it! Mia growled down at her little sister, squished between Mia and the demon, as the girl nibbled on Mia's slice. Sue just blinked cutely back upwards, her strange sternness gone without a trace.

“Sneaky brat,” Mia huffed, moving on before the pizza got cold.

Looking over, she saw the jerk was on his fifth box. Somehow. Mia watched him eat, fascinated by the ferocity he attacked simple pizza with. Hand finding no more pizza in box number two, Mia tossed it aside and reached for another one. A slice held by a little hand jumped in front of Mia's face and smooshed itself into Mia's mouth.

What the hell was Sue playing at, Mia grumbled. The teenager still ate the pizza, watching her sister giggle. Mia got her back by licking the grease off the brat's hand. Under her nightgown, the eager strangeness between Mia's leg twitched for Sue's giggle.

Soon as Sue finished feeding Mia, she did the same to the jerk-off. He snapped at her when she stole the slice and rushed through the rest of his box as he glared at Sue eating his pizza.

The little girl got on her feet to feed him what she didn't want. Mia actually groaned watching him nibble carefully around Sue's fingers, his tongue lapping hard against Sue's soft hands.

Mia's hand started rubbing Sue's butt. Mia hadn't thought to do it, but didn't care to stop either.

One after another, the empty box pile grew as Sue stole her share to nibble on, giving most of each slice back. The demon and Mia were in full groping mode by the end, eating and feeling up Sue's naked body as she snorted and laughed between them.

What am I doing, Mia growled to herself as she filled up Sue's flat chest. The rapist was eating the last piece as Sue held it to his face, waiting patiently as the demon rubbed Sue's crotch. Soon as he swallowed, the little girl had her lips locked with him. Mia was shocked to see her little sister eager to use quite a lot of tongue.

Then the brat was squirming away! Escaping the two of them, Sue twirled around with her hands on her hips, “OK, guys, we've been having lunch forever now. I got to get going soon if I want to catch my friends.”

Two angry and starved growls shot back.

Like she wasn't even naked, Sue held her hands in front of her and tilted her head. “Don't worry, I want to play one adult game before I leave too. What should we play?”

“Gag the cheeky human with my seed,” the demon growled, his smile viscous for Mia's little sister. The teenager wanted to rip his throat out for it, but Sue kept on smiling at him like it was normal. A smile and a growl, both held for a moment longer than necessary, surely.

Oh my god, wait… what is with this bullshit sweet moment between my sister and the dude who raped me? Her own words spoke over the thought, her brain switching to autopilot again, “Demon fucks Mia while Sue sucks Mia's cock?”

Holy shit, how horny was she?

“You're terrible at naming adult games, big sis!” Sue snipped, sounded deeply disappointed.

“Just get over here already!” Mia snarled.

“I know, I want to play 'two wee-wee shuffle',” Sue sang, her sweet smile secretly a bratty smirk. Mia just knew it. “Scoot together. Come on, I need to be able to reach both of them!”

Moving over, Mia got her hip right next to the rapists. The anticipation and cockache were freaking killing her. Sue took a look at them and shook her head. Grabbing their hands, she pulled them up and turned them around, getting on the couch herself.

Her and the demon's cocks were right next to each other, their tips pointed right at an eight year old. Mia knew, deep down knew, she should be raising hell. A straight-up berserk level of hell. She didn't, snarling with her rapist as her sister grabbed both of their dicks with tiny hands and started stroking.

“So, which wee-wee is first,” Sue asked, big puppy eyes watching their faces as she gave them a handjob, “I can fit more of Mia's in my mouth, but Mr. Bear's twitches all fun and eager when I lick him, cause he's always in a hurry.”

“You will be seeded by me first,” the demon growled, “You may service your sibling after.”

“We'll see,” Sue snickered, opening her mouth and licking her tongue around the corner of her mouth.

Am I really going to do this, Mia asked herself. I mean, I did stuff with mom, but mom's … well, mom's a woman. She's been around, right? Her mom could teach Mia stuff about sex, too. That's right, fucking her mom was educational. No matter how fucked up her urges were for her mom, it could … be justified, if she tried right?

Fucking Sue would just be her fucking her little innocent sister. Mia didn't care what the skanks said, a blowjob was sex! Sue was so little too, she shouldn't even be doing this! If Mia had sex with Sue, she'd be … a horrible pedophile, just like the rapist. Why wasn't she pulling away?

The handjob she was enjoying right now was sex, wasn't it? Hadn't Mia already crossed that line, groping Sue? She even came in Sue's mouth, just last night as well. Mia had already arrived at … being a pervert, right? Justifying around _that_ bullshit would just be … hypocritical, wouldn't it?

“Come on, baby girl, I bought the pizza so help me out already,” Mia panted as she ripped off her nightgown.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Sue took her hands off the demon's dick and latched both hands on Mia's, her mouth swallowing Mia's smaller cock-tip. The teenager threw her head back and moaned.

Sweet fucking Jesus, how did Sue know how to use her tongue so good? The little girl had Mia bucking her hips in no time, moving her cock carefully into Sue's mouth. The tiny mouth couldn't fit much, but Mia loved feeling every bit Sue's lips could reach.

The brat released her. Still throbbing, Mia made a grab for her but the little minx escaped, fleeing to the demon's shaft. Sue started stroking him, his bigger cock-head too big for her mouth. Sue just sucked the end and licked about it.

Mia watched, refusing to touch her own cock. The little brat was going to get her off, damn it! The demon was moving his hips too, clearly ready to blow when Sue switched again.

Some facts made themselves residents in Mia's mind, knowing both her and the demon had realized by now the nature of Sue's little game. On and on, Sue kept switching between them. Both Mia and the demon were fighting themselves now, controlling their urges as a little mouth played with them.

Bursting, Mia had to concede that defeat wasn't so bad, her sensitive new body part a warm, pulsing pleasure rod when Sue got the teenager off. Watching her little sister get a mouthful then a faceful, Mia stroked Sue's hair lovingly. Damn, her baby sister looked hot like that on the end of Mia's cock.

The demon growled and Mia knew he was rubbing in his victory. The thought of hiding behind the newness of her cock occurred to her, but that was some weak bullshit. Mia was better than that! The teenager growled back and slapped his muscular ass, squeezing. He knew what her smile meant. She'd win next time.

She really had to get to the bottom of these facts just pouring into her head.

Smile leaving her face, Mia watched Sue bend over to use the back of the couch as support. The demon grabbed her little hips and shoved his red and pulsating rape shaft between baby Sue's thighs, quickly taking up a brisk rhythm against undersized lips and a tiny nub. In no time, the cock was glistening from all the cum leaking down Sue's thighs.

When he stuck his cock against her entrance to blow, Sue was watching Mia back. It was fuzzy, but Mia got the same knowing feeling as she did from the demon. Her sister had won too. It was her pussy getting icky white stuff, from _her_ demon.

Mia connected some bizarre dots.

~*~

Freshly showered and clothed, the truant teenager drove her little sister to the park to meet her friends. They didn't talk much, mostly about very normal things. Overall, it was typical drive for the two of them. Ordinary.

A rift of freakishness divided them.

Mia just couldn't believe it. It was bad enough her baby sister thought she was in a relationship with … some otherworldly asshole. Hell, Sue wasn't old enough to grasp what a boyfriend was, but she had a demon for a lover! Did the brat know what she was actually doing? The fact that her 'lover' had raped Mia and Sue damn well knew, had watched, was just a fucked up topping.

The fact that Sue was jealous of Mia was what really broke the teenager's heart.

How could Sue feel that way? It wasn't like Mia chose to be bent over by the bastard. Or to get a fucking dick from him. Was she jealous of their mom too? Did she think that fucktard could even be a one-woman kind of demon? What was the kid thinking?

Her head was literally throbbing with rage and sorrow when she pulled up. Her baby sister didn't get out of the car. Turning to see what was up, praying this wasn't the moment things went daytime talk show on her, Mia saw Sue flinging herself on her.

Pulling her smooching sister away, Mia scolded, “There are people who can see us!”

“No, there isn't! I checked,” Sue shot back, wiggle free and closing in on Mia's mouth again. Mia discovered just how much tongue Sue could use. Their mom was definitely more skilled, but Sue had enthusiasm.

Dear god, she's starting to compare the sex skills of her blood relations, Mia realized.

The little girl had decided to wear a skirt out like her older sister and when they parted, Mia discovered her hand was down her sister's panties. Her stomach was sour thinking about it, but she didn't see a reason to remove her hand either.

“I'm sorry, Mia,” Sue whispered, looking down crestfallen.

She knew. The little girl picked up on Mia realizing, but why did she look like she had gotten caught breaking a rule? They were well out of rule territory! Her sister was rubbing her butt against Mia's groping hand and the teenager tried to collect herself despite that fuel on the fire.

“I … forgive you,” Mia whispered back. Something fought the words inside, but Mia didn't care. “This is all so … weird. I don't even understand why you … like him. I hate his guts.”

“But you still want to do adult stuff with him. You keep finding things you do like about him, even if you don't understand it,” Sue whispered, stroking Mia's cheek.

“I don't understand a lot, baby girl,” Mia said, pushing her cheek into the hand. Dear god, maybe she need someone to hear this shit aloud. Maybe Sue did too.

“I know. I … I am still learning, sis. Don't be mad at me if I get … moody about my Mr. Bear. He's a big idiot, I know. But … I have to stay near him, so do you now,” Sue whispered, cuddling her head into Mia's neck, “And Mia? It gets better. You might not, because he'll bring out the things you don't like about yourself. Let him, you'll need that stuff.”

“Just how much do you know about … all of this, Sue?” Mia asked, stroking her sister's hair. It was dawning on her that the little squirt might have a lot more on her plate than the teenager knew about.

“Some, more every day. You saw it earlier, the Other me,” Sue cried, shaking violently in Mia's arms. “She'll teach me. She'll get me through this. We'll protect you too. You and mommy, everyone. Even if you guys become Bad Guys. Even when I have to leave you all. I'll still protect you, I swear! Till the day I have to go away for good!”

Pulling her sister away, Mia gave Sue a headbutt. A light one, just enough to wake Miss Too-Big-For-Her-Britches, “You listen here, Susan Abagael Merral! You aren't some avenging hero going at this alone! You got me, got it? We'll survive this fucking mess together so _don't you talk like that_! Don't ever talk like I might not ever see you again just because you think I need protecting, got it?”

Sniffling, Sue bashfully nodded her head, “Yes, Mia. Sorry, Mia.”

“Good,” Mia snipped, getting her hand out of her sister's panties and with her non-perverted hand giving the kid's hair a ruffle, “Now go play with your friends. I mean it, go be a kid. God knows I envy you the chance, but you're the one that gets it now. Don't feel bad about it and just play? For me?”

Like it was a normal day, her sister hugged her sweetly and got out Mia's car to run energetically into the park. Once turned around however, the little girl was whipping at her face. The teenager could only hope the little girl let herself have a good cry before facing her friends.

This was probably Mia's chance for that too. Sitting alone in her car, she realized it was the first moment since she was raped that she was well and truly by herself.

Her tires screeched as she burned rubber out of the parking lot. Mia Merral wasn't one for a pity party. She'd kill that bastard, then cry about it! Till then, she probably shouldn't let herself have the time to think.

When she did, she kept remembering another ass she had grabbed today and the sound of two growls hungry for her little sister.

Pulling into the hardware store, Mia scooped the street for watchers. It was bad enough she was here while school was just about to get out. Lifting the Velcro lining of her skirt, she trapped her still hard cock under the band when no one was looking.

Once really wasn't enough to free her of partial boyhood, it seemed. Getting out, she tried to reassure herself that her dick wasn't completely obvious under her baggy shirt.

Getting a cart, Mia got to work getting everything she needed to patch up Sue's room. Thankfully, she had spent most of her life helping her dad with all his household projects and already knew the store like the back of her hand. There was a few things she couldn't find, like new _goddamn measuring tape_ , but as luck would have it everyone working there that day also sported a penis.

Each time she talked to an employee, she thanked god for their dumb facial hair as the image of a flannel tent rubbing some poor woman's ass played back in her head. Getting out of the store, she breathed out relieved. No woman she wanted to fuck had appeared. No, rape, a woman she wanted to rape. No one person pointing and asking where that dick came from. No accusing voices screaming motherfucker, sisterfucker, childfucker.

Weak cunt.

The radio was shit on the way home, with nothing good on to distract her from whatever allergy kept making her eyes water up. Getting home, she tried to get the car unloaded before her siblings showed up to ask annoying questions.

She remembered demanding to know why cops were parked in the driveway, not so long ago. She should have demanded a shotgun.

Dumping the last of it her sister's floor, Mia hunted down her father's tools. Selecting what she needed, she brought them from the garage back to her task for the day. It should take most of it, if she was a perfectionist over everything.

She'd be able to stay way too busy to explain why Sue's room was trashed or why she was having allergy attacks.

The door was first priority. A few replacements boards and some new trim, a new hinge she was glad she had thought to buy, and one carefully on task mind had it fixed. Mia smiled, progress having been made.

“You have a skill for that,” a familiar growl failed to spook her from behind.

She had known he had popped in there. She had been praying she was wrong for the last ten minutes. The sound of her siblings getting home drifted up, just in time to fall into the hands of evil. She had been so strong that morning, could she stop him now?

Mia swung around, but his hands were already reaching out. Caught by the neck, the teenager slammed her fists into his hold to try and break it. He wasn't smiling. She'd known the fucker for all of what, a day and a half, and somehow she just knew it was a terrible sign.

Her body threw itself into overdrive, her fury rushing to her aid to fight. Sorry Sue, she thought, but this'll be a case of do as I say, not what I do. Fist pounding, legs kicking, lungs burning, Mia fought him with everything she had. It wasn't enough. She had done so well that morning, why wasn't it working now!

“Because, my hawk,” the rapist growled, snarling past his toothy frown, “Earlier I was distracted, hungry and confused, lustful for your mating. Now, my rage is refined and ready. Now you face me armed with all I am capable of, not just the simple brute strength of this trifling form.”

All at once, Mia felt needles poke into her body. They were everywhere, burning into her flesh. The needles became burrowing swords. Her screaming mouth, crotch, and asshole were bad, letting the pain in so much deeper than her skin. The worst was her eyes and ears. She was blind and deaf, intimately aware of the sheer damage being done.

She was being ripped to shreds.

Her fury smiled and whispered inside her, to the self that was so scared to be so pissed off. I can help you win, let me show you.

Her mouth was forming words. She hoped they were 'show me', cause she was ready for any weapon she could get against this asshole. Sue was letting herself go strange, _for him_. Her mother was becoming some kind of slut, _for him_. Mike and Sherry were in danger of becoming sick toys, _for him_. Mia's brain had become some kind of noodle soup, even thinking pleasant thoughts, _for him! All Him!_

We are ready, her fury whispered. Something huge in her stretched outward.

The feeling of swords were driven out of her and Mia's eyes snapped open so wide they felt ready to pop out. She felt something sweep the room and laughed savagely when the fucktard was thrown off of her. He stumbled against Sue's bed.

What unspeakable things had he done to her baby sister in that bed. The fury inside swept her to the enemy and her hands lashed out to get a hold of something to rip off. He caught her arms, but she still had her teeth.

“Kill you! Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!” Mia screamed a chant, snapping at his head for every verse.

“... hear me.”

Her fury was screeching along with her chant, in total sync with her goal. They would eat him, steal his power, and have everything they ever wanted. They would have revenge! They would have slaughter! They would have pussy and cock!

Her fury would have everything it could possibly ever want or need.

“... hear me.”

How much humiliation had she suffered, _because of him_. How much confusion had she endured, _because of him_. How much lust for all the wrong things, _because of him_. She was going to gorge herself on his still living insides, _all because of him_.

She was kicking him, she was vaguely aware through the war song of her fury. Bones had broken on his armor. A small price to pay for victory, her fury laughed off. Her left arm was shattered from trying to free itself, her nails broken as they tried to scratch at the chinks in his armor whenever they were in reach. Gambits that will pay off in the end, her rage purred.

Her nose exploded in pain, stunning her. “You will hear _me_ , my hawk!”

Her head lolled for a second, her fury trying to get control of her body again to save her. The demon's face was right next to her, his snarling mouth foaming as he screamed, “What are you, trash? Human? No, you are a _demon_! Do not fail my ambition in _you_! I smell it, my furious hawk! I smell your potential, you are not some demon ruled by your rage, you are a ruler of rage!”

He's lying, her fury roared.

“I am not,” he snarled, his voice lowering, “I am instructing you. You are not some lower demon I eat for nutrients, you are a demon I mate to creating strong offspring. You are the one that must control! Or are you still a pathetic, weak _human_ ruled by your weak emotions?”

He's tricking you, her fury screamed.

“Lesson one, my mate. Before it eats you, _eat it_!” He was still snarling, but one of those strange facts sneaked in under her fury's ranting.

He really is concerned about me and he doesn't even realize it, Mia mused calm in the center of her own personal storm. Her fury scoffed, but the fact … no, the smell was similar. Where had she smelt it before? That's right, in the car with Sue. What had Sue said?

Oh right, the asshole had things to teach and her little sister thought Mia should make sure to listen. So, I will.

The teenager had no idea what happened next, all perception exploding inside her thoughts. Only thing she was aware of was the fact there wasn't room for her guilt, sorrow, or anything else anymore. Only one volcanic need to consume. Consume all in entirety...

When Mia picked herself off the ground, her head was splitting. The crushed bones in her leg wasn't a picnic either when she tried to put her weight on it. Hopping onto her little sister's bed, she tried to remember what she was doing in here with all the building material and tools.

“Oh, right,” Mia grumbled aloud, “I was trying to fix this mess we made. I don't suppose you came to help with that, assface?”

“No, I am merely here to see how far your potential will go, my soaring hawk,” the demon rumbled, stroking her hair like she was some prized dog.

She batted his arm away, “None of that, I feel terrible and grumpy enough as it is. And seriously, what the hell was that?”

She smelled his fury at her denying him her hair. She also smelled he couldn't be bothered at the moment, he had other more important thoughts. Mia sniffed again. Like a cologne he smothered himself in regularly, pride washed off him in waves.

The freshest layer was for her!

“Wait, that is what that was?” Mia groaned, trying to find a comfortable position for her aching leg. “I was doing what you did yesterday, smelling shit out about people?”

“Indeed. Even so soon after your change, your talent bloomed potently. Now that you have conquered your biggest weakness, your misguided self-restraints, you realize what it is. You are to be commended, my mate. You have surpassed your progenitor delightfully in usefulness.” He was growling his praise, but Mia was picking up how potent his lust for her really was at the moment, all because of that pride. She crossed her legs in defense, wincing.

Her shattered ankle was right next to him now and he careful pulled her leg up a little more, “Now, to see if we can get more out of you, my hawk. Your fury is still in you, so make it surge.”

The teenager tsked, wanting a good hot shower instead. That and an entire trauma wards attention. She could smell him trying to give her something good though so she tried to do it. Literally thinking angry thoughts didn't work, like it did before. There was no furious her talking back, offering to help.

Thinking it over, she tried to remember how she herself smelled when the fury came over her. She could remember it fuzzily, like an aromatic candle just lit. Eyes closed, she coaxed herself to smell like that again. Like a candle that had been burning a while, Mia smelt her body seep out the smell. A vivid smell becoming heat bursting into her body. The heat rushed all over, growing into an inferno. The smell and sound of her own violent fantasies surged through her veins.

Growling, Mia opened her eyes. Savage joy twisted her lips as she watched her foot flex and muscles shift about. Bones felt like they were being welded back into place. Taking back her foot, she moved it around. She had other aches and she told her fury to get a fucking move on already. Liquid lava poured through her and the weakness of injury burned away like dross.

“How was that?” Mia growled at the creep.

“Your pride blooms as powerfully as your skill, my fury,” the asshole snarled happily, pulling her into his lap. “Now, I wish to teach you one more thing, then I must go hunting some human in the next settlement.”

“Poor bastard,” Mia muttered, not a drop of actual guilt left that she didn't really care about an appending murder. More boldly, she demanded, “Before that, why did you have to be so goddamn excessive? No bullshit, I got a badass nose now, remember? That shit fucking hurt.”

“When we conquer our rage, we must do so completely. If you do not kill the prey all at once, some may escape to grow back to pester you. That is the reason I have not done so with your elder, her rage cannot be devoured till her prey returns. Only the sight of that prey will break the last barrier inside my tasty luscious and free what true rage she contains,” he explained in a savage whisper, groping Mia's crotch.

Holy shit, impressing him really does make him horny, Mia thought dazed by the wafts she was getting from him. His smell was making her squirm into his invasion. Maybe he should be instructing her by phone? Wait, who was her mom's prey?

“That would be boring,” he answered her thoughts, smelling of a strong contempt for boredom, “and your progenitor will reveal that to us all in time, I am certain.”

“So, you almost killed me to bring out all of my … demon rage? So I could eat it?” Mia mused, enjoying his hand. Was she still furious about … all the rape stuff, Mia mused more quietly. Yes, but when I kill him it'll be after he gets me off. Aloud again, she sneered, “Demon puberty must be hell.”

“Hell. I have heard of it, but I killed and mated far too much for anyone to call my growth periods a torment,” the demon sneered back. “Now focus, smell this space.”

It would be easier if your fingers weren't moving faster, she thought. She smelled anyway, trying to breath more to get past wafts from the douchebag. No, wait, what the hell was _that_?

“I smell you … everywhere in here. Like a fresh coat of paint,” Mia exclaimed, opening her eyes to look around. “No, I can be more precise. It's your fucking temper that everywhere, all that black malevolent sadism you reek of is all over the place.”

And now she had a hand on her boob. “Indeed! Now let me withdraw it,” he growled.

Sniffing keenly about, the image of a fog pulling out of the walls filled Mia's head, the cloud rushing into the dickface groping her. She could still smell it, rolling about inside of him like a thunderstorm but Sue's room now smelled like Sue. And sex, quite a bit of sex. Mia was climaxing on his finger smelling all the sex that had been happening in the room. So much smell describing her and her little sister pants and joyously crying out...

“Mike! I need Mia to drive me to town!” Sherry called out downstairs. “I'm out of chips!”

“You check the garage?” Mike called back, further away

“Yeah! Not there!” Sherry screamed back after slamming a door, her feet pounding towards the stairs now. Mia, biting her lip to keep from calling out, knew the Sherry search pattern when she heard it. Any second, her middle sister was about to open Sue's door, on the off chance Mia was in here.

Mia was definitely in here with a demon rapist.

A savage growl whispered into her ear, “Now if falls to you again, just like earlier, to defend your siblings. I know the task fills you with such rage, a rage you so enjoy. Wonderful, my burning hawk, let it well up in you till your about to burst. Yes, now let it free, just like it wants, but only because you let it.”

Doing just that, Mia felt something, a smell just like her desire to bite the dick of the rapist off, gush out of her pores. The smell slammed into everything, coating the walls.

Whispering hungrily into her ear, the demon commanded, “Now, feel your hunger in your belly. The need to eat and devour. Fill your rage with that. Let your hunger be your rage's instruction.”

Moving his hand about her crotch, demanding he take the hint to start back up, Mia let her desire to eat something into … whatever had left her body to coat the room. She smelled it react, seeping into everything. She smelled it wanted to eat her sister's room!

Fuck that, I'm not fixing everything in here. It can fucking behave!

The fog she smelled settled thickly into the walls. She felt it growl back at her. The walls of the room had her growl and she smelt it being just as horny as she was when the demon started moving his hand again.

If whatever that is … that Wall of rage I made in the wall, is me then it should do what I want it to do, right? That sounded right to the teenager. So, don't let Sherry in here! Don't even let her hear what's going on so I can moan already!

“Not in your room! Next is Sue's -” Sherry was yelling, but the sound of Mia's middle sister cut off. The sound of her feet still carried to Mia, but when it approached the door it hesitated. “Not in Sue's room!”

“You may moan, as you wanted,” the demon sneered above her as he moved his fingers into overdrive. His getting her off was another game he was winning, Mia smelt.

Mia didn't moan. She roared at him, demanding he hurry up winning his little game.


	13. Throbbing Mia & Demon's Diversions

Checking the clock, Mia figured the asshat had lost her two hours with his little demon tutorial. On the plus side, she gained demonic powers, three orgasms, and a turn sucking him off. It was still a little weird, thinking she'd enjoy that last one so much, but then again she had gotten her third orgasm with his cock in her mouth. All it took was for her to thinking biting it off to stir him into a fighting rage, the smell of his fury sending Mia over the edge.

Memory of that potent smell, that powerful orgasm still made her giddy.

Her Wall purred in agreement, also remember how good his smell felt wafting into her nose as she sucked him while playing with herself. Trying to get the floorboards to fit back correctly, Mia almost wished he hadn't had shit to do.

She fucking hated his guts, but she was still plenty excited. That and sex was better than repairing the damage afterward.

Her middle sister swung back to Sue's room a couple of times, on the off chance Mia would turn up hiding in there. She was right, but Mia was happy to let her Wall do whatever it was that kept sending Sherry away thinking she had checked. Naked as the day she was born was not a state Mia wanted Sherry to find her in.

Dick waving in air as she stood up, Mia went looking for her saw. Her Wall vibrated lustfully when she remembered she was still hard, annoying the teenager. Just getting off didn't seem to help alleviate her boy problem.

She guessed it didn't go down till it got what it wanted: pussy. That or a good rub, but she had been too short on time for either till now.

Finding the saw, she cut the offending board down closer to the right length. Had using a hand saw always been this easy? The hardwood stuff she bought felt like particle board when she sawed it. Blowing off the dust, she crouched back down and tried fitting it in place.

Perfect. Now for a few nails.

Hammering away, she couldn't help remembering hammering her cock into her mom. It was a stupid thought, but pretty damn arousing. Her Wall rippled along with the hungry lust Mia was feeling inside. She glared up at it, “Pervert, that's our mom.”

The Wall chuckled back at her with her voice, filled with the laughter Mia was matching. Oh well, it's me. Guess I'm a pervert now, at least a little bit. Yeah, her mom was the sexiest thing Mia had ever seen so fuck it. She hadn't ever humored the idea that having your clothes ripped right off you could be arousing, but she had definitely enjoyed it when the demon had done it. She'd have to do it to her mom next she saw her.

Would her mom moan like Mia had, despite her packed lips? Maybe, the teenager smirked, she'd have to stuff her dear mom's mouth to make extra sure...

That shitty demon had gone from pissed to pleased so fast when he realized she had tricked him, just to get off herself. His smell said he demanded another turn with her throat in return and Mia made him chase her about the room a bit first.

In the end he really had to get to his hunt though, so she finished treated herself to his hunger-sating goop through the window as he tried to leave. He had actually smelled regretful he couldn't get her off one more time.

She guessed every time she came, he felt like he won something. She'd have to smell out what that was. That would wait till tomorrow, cause Mia was done and she had business to see too.

Sniffing through her Wall, she didn't detect anyone upstairs. With Sherry in the house, that could change in a second. Quickly stuffing the left over material and tools under the bed for now, Mia darted out of Sue's room and into her own.

The pain of ripping herself past her entrenched Wall, leaving it behind and disconnected from her, was excruciating. Mia leaned against her door holding herself as it seeped back into her, rage desperate to be reconnected. She heard herself laughing past the torture-induced shaking and quickly tried to push her Wall back out of herself.

“Mia?” Sherry yelled, racing up the stairs. Realizing she was still standing there naked with a dick proudly standing on display, Mia growled to herself. She also snarled at her rage, daring the freshly forming Wall to fail her now.

Feet stopped before her room before moving on. Mia wondered idly if Sherry even remembered why she was searching.

“Good Wall,” Mia sneered, moving into her room. The pain had taken on a pleasant throbbing quality and the teenager stretched, letting herself feel the variety she could get out of it. Was it weird to enjoy pain? Shit, she hoped she wasn't becoming a masochist.

Something grabbed Mia's ankles and lifted her whole body into the air. Landing on her bed, she tried to turn around but something had hold of her hips. Mia growled and felt her Wall lock more firmly in place, fueled by every variety of her rage at being attacked. If the Wall kept her siblings away, Mia wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt while she dealt with this cheeky bastard.

No, she wasn't a masochist, she discovered in a blazingly happy thought. She had enjoyed the pain, cause it meant she was still alive and aware of so new many ways she could inflict it. _Like on this asshole_!

A wet tongue dragged itself up her butt cheek.

Stopping her struggle, Mia paused. Getting her butt licked was definitely new and she needed a moment to process. Sniffing, she tried to get an idea who it was. Whatever was behind it, it was releasing some serious waves of lust. Lust and rage, with a hint of denied satisfaction.

Of course, her own personal rapist was already back and waiting for her.

His tongue was still licking her ass. Getting hold of a bed rail, she tried to drag herself away so she could look him in the eye while screaming at him. He held her in place, licking away at her hams.

Wait, he's really licking me good. This isn't like, foreplay licking. It's like … tongue bathing. Her whole ass licked, he was moving up her back. That put his head in elbow range, she sneered internally, twisting about to rain the blows.

Quite a few landed, the demon now snarling as he ran his tongue up her spine. She was starting to feel pretty slimy and snarled back in annoyance. He made it to an armpit, which he also licked, before moving up an arm. He had a good hold of it and she couldn't get any more blows in.

The fucking armor made him too heavy for her to buck off. She endured, waiting for her chance, storing her rage in her Wall till she could use it to power her fist through his face.

He shifted and Mia finally got herself flipped. He had hold of her other arm in a flash. She tried the punch through his face idea but he only grunted with each hit, tongue never pausing. Sighing as she figured only a snarling demon must be able to, she watched him as she reformulated her strategy.

His eyes were really red and had a glow to them in her dark room. His tongue was sticking through some sharp teeth and his whole face was one big testament to demon hatred.

That didn't tell Mia a lot she didn't already know. As she switched to attempting kneeing him off of her, she tried smell. She didn't enough chance to concentrate as he finished her hand and drove his head into her tits. Feeling her breasts licked about by a tongue on a mission, the teenager moaned out. Feeling her legs wanting to curl up, she grabbed her sheets as he took her mounds in her mouth to get extra clean.

Lashing her nipples with his tongue had her neglected crotch going off.

Recovering, she felt him moving down to her belly. She balled up her fists and drove them into his skull. Lust thick as cream drifted up with his snarling, his tongue bathing her abs more hurriedly. Not a foot away from her crotch, Mia wasn't sure she still wanted to stop him.

Right, smell. I got this bitchin new nose, so put it to work! Sniffing past his lust, she tried to get a whiff of what the hell had come over him. As he got his tongue into her pussy, she got quite a lot of smells from herself and him.

Mia felt her Wall wobble. Damn it, I'm losing my temper … no, I got no temper left to give it with him in there! Shit, lick more!

Sherry's voice drifting through the door gave Mia all the rage needed to fix her Wall. The last thing the teenager wanted was one of her bratty sisters interrupting before she got off again. He tried to move on but her fingers latched onto his head to hold him. Still licking into her bucking crotch, they struggled till her orgasm slackened her arms.

He had moved on to her left leg, giving Mia plenty of leverage to kick him with the right.

As she pounded her foot into his face, Mia tried again to smell out what had come over him. Leg licking felt wonderful, but two orgasms had left her tingly in general so it was easy to put aside. As a bonus, she was pretty pissed he had skipped her dick. She had expected it, but having a hard cock for hours hurt damn it and he was the asshole who have it to her.

Mia chided herself. No, smelling. I need to focus on my nose, not my dick.

He smelled of lust. And a thought that might be … a memory. Yeah, from where he just was. He had gone to kill a guy, right? Poor bastard. He smelled, yes, of killing someone. He didn't smell like he knew what kind of place the guy had been in. Mia sniffed harder, her brain forming the information inside her imagination.

An office. He had killed a dude in an office. He had really liked killing the guy, but something surprised him. The human who had been outside had unexpectedly come back into the office. The demon hadn't bothered with using his rage to keep them out since they had been leaving.

The demon had been happy they had jumped into the fray anyway and killed them.

The teenager sniffed the image of what looked like a secretary hanging from the end of the demon's arm, his fist having gone right through her chest. His memory told her nose what she had smelled like. She had smelled of the first victim's sweat and cum.

He found that his kill was pretty attractive, but definitely dead. He regretted killing her, cause he really wanted to fuck her with his superior seed. The more females he seeded, the better his plan would go.

And his hawk had him so excited as it was.

The memory smell was fading, coming to an end. All that was left was him … remembering her smell. Being so hungry for her smell that he decided to hunt Mia right down and get his fill.

She smelled some other things, connected, but deeper and jumbled.

There was a crash and Mia snapped out of her nose. She was still kicking him, but with her left. Her lamp was smashed, the metal plate sticking out of her mundane bedroom wall having smashed it. He was trying to get a hold of her right leg as she kicked him.

He got his hold and spread her legs apart, dragging her to the edge of the bed. Curling up, she tried to get a few punches in, but her reach was shit. Her pussy screamed and Mia flopped down, arching her back as she tried to wiggle away.

The rapist was in her. He was in and going at full steam right off the bat into her drenched crotch.

The force of his penetration was sending aches and pleasure right through her. Mia was calling out wordless, ripping up her sheets as she tried to pull away. Why was she trying to get away again?

Wait, why was she? She had actually thought about wanting to do just this when she had been fixing her little sister's room. Most of this, anyway. Looking down, she watched his massive dick sliding in and out, her pussy taking it and leaving it drenched each time it exited. Obviously, her body was pretty cool with what was going on.

She smelled his disappointment she wasn't trying to hit him anymore.

Well, fuck you too, Mia thought. If you're going to fuck me, I'm going to enjoy myself. And since I'm done with all my work today, I'm going to really enjoy myself.

Reaching down, she got a hold of her dick. He snarled at her. She snarled back and started stroking herself. The demon was furious, humping more forcefully into her. Loving it, she stroked herself more hurriedly.

She burst again, this time her cock spilling her boy cum down her front. She felt a warm puddle of it collect at the base of her tits as her girl cum leaked down from her hips.

“Oh, shit that was awesome!” she screamed, arching her back into him.

Her cock was still hard. She went for another when she recovered, using his cum for lube when he came powerfully into her. Discovering cum was a poor lube, Mia licked her hand clean as she switched hands. Her bed was making an awful racket, but as she tried mixing their boy cums together, that didn't seem to matter. Her Wall was holding.

Her bed broke, her four orgasms to his three.

By his fifth, he finally pulled out. He kept her hips in the air so his goop could leak out of her and roll down her front. The teenager didn't much care. She had been on her sixth, three after her cock had finally decided to rest for the day. Boy and girl cum soaked her from thighs to face and she was trying her hand at rubbing it around.

“Both you and my luscious seem to savor that,” the demon commented, watching her.

“I'm just trying it out, jerkoff,” she muttered up at him, smirking as she watched her pussy push out globs as it tightened back to normal, “Oh, and thanks for helping me get that down. That dick you gave me can be annoying.”

He grunted dismissively. His smell said her cock had been for him to enjoy watching going into lesser females next to the ones he was breeding, not to wave in front of him while mating.

“Huh,” Mia grunted, sipping up some splooge from her tits, “That's almost sweet. So, I'm your bang partner when you're not fucking me? Don't answer, don't care. It's still mine.” He dropped her hips, smirk down at her like he disagreed. “Also … happy you decided to race right back for me. I guess it's … nice to know you like my taste, I guess?”

He was walking out the door, but he turned and rumbled at her in full creep mode, “Indeed, the rage within your flavor is most … enjoyable. But my hawk, what I sought tonight was not your taste, but your empty and fertile womb.” His own smells called him a liar and Azuren's rage was exploding.

Next thing she knew, her fucking alarm was going off.

Groggily aware that her body was moving, she listened to the pleasant sound of it being smashed. That was better. She was a little confused when she had actually gone to bed. The last thing she remembered was being assaulted then lazing about nude. Pulling her blankets more firmly around her, she tried to ball up into a more cozy position.

A hand groped her tit and a little voice whined. Tossing the blankets off of her, Mia reached for her lamp.

Oh wait, asshat broke it last night. She found herself snickering, remember how much of a hurry he had been to push inside her. She forced the humor down savagely. She shouldn't be happy her serial rapist was eager. It stood to reason. If he was that attracted to her then she should … see it as an opportunity. To kill him, obviously.

She heard herself moan softly. Then her fist meet her face. Do not, _ever_ , moan because you thought of biting his throat out!

The teenager had lifted herself in her internal debate, upsetting her current molester. The hand had slipped away, only to wrap around her waist and be joined by a mouth on her other tit. Mia felt another whine wiggle her chest.

Looking around fuzzily, Mia's eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. The tarp over her window was still in place. There wasn't light shining in under her door. Her computer was off. Glancing down, she clearly saw Sue latched on her tit and suckling like she was a baby.

That was three counts of a little weird.

Shouldn't her Wall have kept Sue from even thinking of coming inside, just like Sherry? Feeling for it, she felt it raging and coursing through the actual walls, pissed. Sniffing out it's shape, she saw that it was right where she left it. Except for the door shape breach. Figures Sue knew a way past, with all the time she spends hanging out with the rapist.

“Seriously, baby girl, get off my tit,” Mia grumbled, shaking her little sister.

Rolling off her, the little girl groaned and sat up, looking around the room. “Is it even morning yet? It's still really dark out.”

“One thing, tarp over my window, two,” Mia scolded, leaning her head close to Sue, “what the hell are you doing in my bed?”

A pretty rude grunt was all she got out of Sue as the little girl put her arms above her head and yawned. The simple motion shifted the blanket, revealing an inappropriately bare chest. Mia's weird seeing-in-the-dark episode now included voyeurism as Sue tried to wake up.

“Is it breakfast time yet?” Sue asked, flopping her body against Mia's chest.

“Glad to see you're totally comfortable using me as a pillow,” Mia snipped, grabbing her phone. Turning the screen on almost blinded her. “We got … half an hour to catch the bus, so you best get moving. And I'll want an explanation for this bed incident when you get back.”

“You're not going to school?” Sue slurred, clearly trying to sneak back to sleep.

Mia's first impulse was 'hell no'. That did contain cursing. There was also the fact Sue was clearly angling to stay home with Mia under the pretense of … something. The brat was devious, therefore not to be trusted. Mia had to consider the fact her education might still be important even when becoming a demonic slave to her new joyrod. Well, and the whole serial rape …

Mia tried for a solid minute to form the word 'victim' in her head. The simple word wouldn't coalesce.

“You should. Mr. Bear will be looking for you there,” Sue mumbled, her hand brushing upwards again. Mia gave the offending hand a light slap.

“Fine, I'll go,” Mia relented, reading some posters so as not to stare. “Mind getting out of my bed now? Times short, kiddo.”

Bleating an 'OK', Sue rolled out of her bed rather dramatically and disappeared. Reappear clothed from the floor, Sue made a show of sneaking out of the room. The oldest of four sighed at the strange world the youngest clearly lived in.

I've been raped … I don't know how many times or ways now and on top of that, I've now been molested by my kid sister. Whose mouth I've willingly came in. Several times now. Well, a couple of times. A threesome with both my mom and my rapist, the former I screwed then skinny dipped with. The later I ...wish, maybe, I had woken up beside again so we could go all feral like yesterday. And I almost raped the pizza delivery girl, which kind of felt almost by accident but whatever. All since Monday, that heady time when sex was this thing other people did.

Mia was going to hell, she figured. So she might get out of bed and catch the bus there.

Deciding against clothes just to rush across the hall, Mia grabbed a fittingly 'cannot be bothered to care' outfit and rushed to the bathroom soon as her nose told her the coast was clear. Thankfully, she remembered to pull her Wall in first.

In front of the bathroom mirror, Mia saw her front was completely clean of dried flaky specks. She wanted to yell out for her brat sister so bad.

Showered, dressed, and partial fed thanks to a plate strategically left out for her by Mike, the teenager was out the door in plenty of time. Walking up to her siblings slowly so she could woof down one last piece of toast, Mia considered the three of them. Sherry was picking on Sue. Mike was trying to break them up without losing his place in his book. They were all smiling. Well, except for Mike but he was smiling if you knew where to look on his face.

Happy-go-lucky bastards. Like the world was sunny, bright, and devoid of huge raping, murdering assholes. Sue knew, but she was still digging into Sherry with as much snotty glee as her assailant. Hell, it seemed like the little girl knew more than Mia about the world, despite being freaking nine years younger, and the brat seemed to be enjoying the madness. Kind of.

Mia stopped dead in her tracks to pause in thanks. She had made sure to wear very baggy jeans today.

The bright-eyed Sue was in one of her animal patterned skirts and Sherry was wearing one of her tight gym pants. As they hopped about and fought over something now in Sherry's hands, Sue's legs kept being revealed. Two thin white supple little legs dancing about an ass Mia just had to...

Mia had walked up to the other side of Mike, which was a good thing. All she had to do was not scream when her face felt like someone burst a Molotov cocktail on it. Recovering, the teenager glared over to see Sue giving her the stink eye.

The little girl had gotten hold of what looked like one of her binders. The red-headed Sherry, proclaiming the right of Older, demanded to see its contents and tackled the little girl. As they fought, Sherry gave Mia and Mike a very good look at her ass...

Mia's own ass light up like a bitchin' Christmas tree. Sucking down another curse filled scream, Mia caught sight of Sue on the ground glaring again. The little girl's hand was off to the side and the teenager's nose screamed obscenities over the smell radiating off of it.

The tussle continued, but the argument grew more heated and less playful sibling torment. Getting off the ground, Sue yelled back, “Yes, it is. See, my skirt is all muddy now.”

“Nu-uh, you can barely see any mud,” Sherry jumped up, trying to make a grab for the folder, “You just want to distract me from whatever you were drawing in there.”

“Your skirt looks fine,” Mike volunteered, “And Sherry, settle down. The bus is almost here.”

“I can't go to school dirty! They'll call mommy and she'll ground me for another month,” Sue hissed at all of them. “I'm changing. Mia, can you give me a ride?”

The little girl had twirled to Mia and the teenager looked down to see a very upset Sue. Faced away from the other two, Sue really was looking upset, growing red faced. “Sure,” Mia agreed, her gut sinking. “Let's get you inside. See you two later.”

Trying to be discrete, Mia sniffed at the top of her little sister's head as Sue marched her back inside. It was a march too. The little girl smelled of righteous fury and Mia felt something in her own brain tingle with some foreboding instinct at the midget's temper. How could the little girl be a threat to someone literally twice her size?

Like a smash-cut of arousal, the blurry memory of the morning before played across Mia's imagination. There had been the same pain burning her ass then, right? That couldn't have been Sue, could it?

Inside, the little girl threw off her bag with a huff and grabbed Mia's hand. The young woman almost bit her hand off on reflex, wanting nothing to do with hand-holding the ill-smelling sister. The tugs pulled Mia into the downstairs bathroom.

“Mia. Mirror,” Sue ordered, glaring up at her with her little fists on her hips.

“What's gotten into you, baby girl?” Mia snipped back. She looked into the mirror anyway. Her face was … weird. Her jaw was clenched but her lips were smiling. Her eyes were pink and darkening slowly to red.

“What's gotten into me, Mia, is that you look just like my Mr. Bear when he's about to do something seriously mean to some poor girl,” Sue hissed, pulling Mia's arm till the teenager was looking at her again, “What were you about to do to me and Sherry out there?”

“I wasn't going to do anything!” Mia proclaimed, trying to get her hand away. She couldn't bring herself to pull her arm away by force.

“Liar! Your fingers are growing claws too, just like my demon!” Sue accused loudly. Little blue speckles bloomed in the little girl's green eyes, seeming to be blown across them like the cute spheres housed a storm.

“Back at you, kid, what's happening to you?” Mia shot back, now making damn sure not to rip her hand away so she wouldn't accidentally scratch her baby sister.

Sue let go of Mia's hand. Breathing out deeply, Sue tilted her head to the left and seemed to listen to something else before looking back up. “I'm sorry, Mia. I freaked out. I know you … don't have a handle on what Mr. Bear did to you. As for my eyes … my other me is, um, with me at the moment.”

“What other you? Wait, like with the pizza girl?” Mia asked. The little girl nodded. So that meant … oh god, she was about to rape her little sisters? What about Mike? He would obviously try to stop her. Wishing she didn't, the teenager knew nevertheless that she would have killed her little brother too.

She knew, cause she could vividly see these new claws of her passing right through his neck whenever she blinked. Mia already had all the dick she wanted in her life, but snug lady parts on the other hand….

Dropping to her knees as her brain overflowed with a future that wasn't happening, Mia grabbed hold of Sue and held on tight. “Thank you, baby girl.” Mia hiccuped, tears welling up to mourn a brother still alive, two innocents yet broken. By her. “Thank you, I don't … want to ever do that to you three!”

Where was her shame, Mia begged inside herself. Where was the guilt, all those cruel hurts she used to control herself with! Somebody, give me those back!

Stroking her head, her little sister held Mia for a long eternity. Shit inside Mia was trying to act up again, defying what Mia was doing. Just like Az taught her, Mia ate the fucking thoughts in her head. She was the boss of herself, not whatever felt like lurking in her head.

Mia prayed she could keep that true.

“Your different, Mia, but I told you yesterday,” Sue finally said, breaking the silence, “I'm not going to leave you alone. Not ever. I'll help try to keep you from doing something that makes you hate yourself, but you'll … have to learn to be the new you, too. You're like Mr. Bear, a demon like him. I … learned to let him just be a demon, sometimes. You just have to let yourself too, when … you can do it without hating yourself.”

“But Sue, I got _so_ overwhelmed … watching you two,” Mia pleaded, “How can I think that's right? How do I stop myself!”

“You didn't have a problem with mommy,” Sue countered. “And Mia?”

“What?” the teenager asked, looking up as she tried to rally herself from being some pathetic weepy bitch on her eight-year-old sister.

Mia got a tongue forced into her mouth again. Sue darted back quickly this time, smiling at her, “I … have a weird feeling for Mr. Bear, even though he's a Bad Guy and a demon. I don't like … seeing him with you sometimes. I don't like thinking mommy coming home and being with him either.”

Face growing redder as her confession spilled out, Sue hugged the young woman's front to hide her face, “But I think I have that weird feeling for you too. A feeling I don't think is 'horny' and not … cause your my big sis.”

Mia laughed. Tears drying up, she ran her fingers threw Sue's hair while examining the hard, pointy feeling her fingertips really had. So, she could have claws now? And her baby sister was feeling … what?

“I love you too, Sue,” Mia murmured. And laughed when Sue shot her head back to boggle at Mia. “Oh god, it's been hard remembering your fucking younger than me this week. Yes, brat, you've been dancing right around that word.”

Suddenly, Sue pulled away and twirled the other way. Coughing, the little girl's voice called out wobbly, “Anyway, since I don't think I want to go to school today, we should … experiment with how bad your new … condition is. Is it just like, family, or all ladies?” Sue made a move to the door, in obvious retreat, “So, let's get the stuff to feed Mr. Bear today while I can keep an eye on you.”

Getting hold of the blushing little girl, Mia pulled Sue back against her. The delightful girly smells wafted into Mia's nose as a tiny butt pressed against her belly. “Come on, Sue. I said it, why can't you? Or is it OK I just smell it coming from you?”

Sue meeped.

Mia purred, “You're so sweet, baby girl. So, I don't want to rape my little sisters. Never, _ever_ them. Would one of them like to play with me before I face all the ladies of the town?”

“OK,” Sue squeaked, “But only licking. We … don't have long till Mr. Bear finds us. Yeah, not long at all.”

~*~

The demon sat armor-less on the cushion contraption, his eyes perfectly making out the dimly lit space his mating females often used to lounge about lazily in. His smile on his current form felt like it matched his real form, large and toothy. His belly was adequately full for now and he was getting a rather entertaining show.

He set aside his knotted up thoughts that have been pestering him all day and simply enjoyed it.

Counter to her previous meal service, the eldest female of the litter was putting on quite the show today, aided by … the litter's runt. He had entered the structure expecting another amusing fight with his hawk … no, the eldest female offspring of this breeding pack. He had gotten something far better.

From the two nude female forms scurrying about the space for food preparation, he smelled a delightful tale over how they had spent their morning. Keeping himself hidden, he absorbed the story. Those two had come to some sort of … resolution over a change in their soft emotions for each other. The older had continued to fight the change of her mind, now with the help of the younger.

The younger had not been very successful. The demon boasted to himself when he relished learning of their trip to procure food. They had tried to tame the mating instinct of the older before they left, using their tongues on each other till his hawk … the older had finally deflated.

The smell of that trip racked his inner self with amusement. The older female clearly thought of it as the most painful experience of her brief existence, even more than all the ones he himself had put her through. It had only taken the third sighting of a female, the first to please his hawk's eye, to make her male member inflate again.

Everywhere they went to procure food with his hawk's meager resources, the runt had to punish his … the older female. By the time they had returned, the older female had been in bad shape and so purified she could barely heal herself. The runt had been so disappointed to not have foiled his transformation of … the weak half-bred.

The telling smells had aroused him and he put aside his plan of simply breeding the older, wanting to be sure she carried his offspring. He would breed them both, he decided as he appeared before their preparations. It would amuse him to hear his hawk and runt on his member.

As they ate together, the three of them circled each other with predatory words. He had been very pleased.

Not as pleased as when the eldest offspring of the breeding pack broke with her earlier insistence that his runt … the runt not know what a 'snatch cake' was. They had finished the meal and he was placed on the cushion contraption, the lust of the females still fresh in his nose from when they took their time stripping his armor. His hawk … brought out plates of some small yellow pastries and arranged herself on the small wooden thing before the cushioned thing. The show he was now enjoying began.

With the first plate between her spread legs, his hawk cooed and coaxed the little one's mouth onto her member. His runt gulped, licked, and stroked her elder's member while receiving his hawk's hair caresses. When the small human was too busy for that, his hawk roused herself further by playing with her ample udders. His hawk had been sated at first by that, topping the first plate twice with her female honey as his runt swallowed the older female's male seed. His hawk was explosive from the extent of her arousal and his runt's chest was covered in her sibling's seed.

Being a half-breed and a human, they had to build themselves up for more proper mating and they did so without words. Sharing some soft emotions, his Sue positioned herself as she did with him. His hawk positioned a new plate and used the thighs of the smaller female for pleasure.

Each time one reached their pleasure, the little yellow cakes soaked up the female honey. The demon watched what their human smells considered depravity, his own member growing harder and impatient. He stilled the notions it ordered him with. The siblings were enjoying themselves and he was happy to let them for now.

The smells of their minds gave off was intoxicating.

The little one's thoughts were first ignorant astonishment and revulsion at what a 'snatch cake' was. The annoying other was with her and yet, the small female continued without complaint. The elder's had been confusion at her own actions and a great sense of irritation at the power her urges had over her. Her fury, though cowed, remained unembarrassed. As they entertained him, the smells coiled and changed.

His Sue was almost as amused as the demon was now, both at more firmly exploring a mating instinct beyond her body's strength and her littermate's antics. The human's mind smelled of two versions of his hawk: one stern and strong who would not let the runt slip in discipline and a new one that needed discipline for all things she could not resist wanting.

The little female was overjoyed that one of those irresistible wants was her. Further in, where the demon was wary to go, there were deeper smells. His runt was growing even more dangerous, understanding more of how demons worked.

His hawk now smelled much like the demon did while mating. The female ruthlessly charging her goal, wanting to release as much seed on the little female as she could. Reason for it was immaterial. The act, the desire, was enough.

Deeper in, human thoughts still clinging on in the half-breed. Twisted thoughts coming undone and somehow overpowering the demonic ones. His hawk was feeling that human emotion, 'love', for her progenitor. She had it for the sibling she was breeding and she reconciled to that emotion too.

His Mia smelled of love for him, equal and opposite her demonic hunger and hatred for him. The demon put his thoughts to the side again. He would ponder about that later, when he had the time to crush anything that was not useful.

The fourth plate covered from one last impressive performance from his females, they finally finished. His Mia … no, the elder sat back on the wood while his … the runt rolled off unto the strange, fluffy ground covering. When the seed-covered Sue pulled herself back up panting, the two females locked eyes...

Disconcerted, the demon could no longer make out the scent of their minds! His nostrils flared but still failed him. They merely smelled like … amusement of some kind. The older female picked up a plate and approached him.

With a hand, she pushed him onto his back. The demon let her, taking a defensive strategy. He had two creatures that might just be able to kill him in some unlikely scenarios and he could no longer predict their movements. He would have to wait, to see their plan unfold.

A low growl radiated from his throat. The older female met his warning with the placement of her burden on his chest and throwing a leg over him. She pierced herself on his member. Taking up a slow, relaxed rhythm atop of him, the female pleasured herself.

He wanted her to go faster, to struggle and fight!

The demon was about to make it happen when the younger female appeared aroma-less next to him. Holding a little cake in a hand, perhaps the only place her sibling's male seed had not reached, he was served his treat. He ate from the hand, relaxing. Apparently the little cakes had their own creamy filling, as well as a hot outer coating.

They had been about some game with a ridiculous foodstuff. He allowed himself a pleased expression.

As his Mia breed herself on him, taking time to lure his eyes to her genitals and udders, the females alternated feeding him cakes. When his Mia was feeding him, his Sue would collect seed from her body and feed it to her sibling. Sometimes they would share a cake between their mouths, watching his eyes follow the food in irritation.

Soon, the plentiful cakes were gone. His Mia leaned back and started to breed for real, her hips pounding down delightfully forceful on his member. His Sue, smell returning full of mischief, retreated behind her elder so to play with the flopping udders. His first batch of seed slammed into the womb of his hawk, who paused only long enough to savor milking his seed surging into her.

Working on her next pleasure, his Mia looked down at him red-eyed and spoke in an angry whisper, “Lord Ass, I got a question for you?”

Her smell was back as well, eager and cheeky, he was delighted to find. He began thrusting against her pouncing hips, sending the udders in his Sue's hands bouncing all the harder. He growled back, “Yes, my lustful hawk?”

“I assume now that … I'm really a demon now and since you said I'm going to part of your psychotic plan,” his Mia panted, her growl delightfully furious, “And you got me … fucked up in the head. And even my baby sister seems to be enjoying herself as well... I guess that Sherry is next on your little project list!”

Her hips were bucking faster, her temper at his conquest of her driving her lust to knew heights. Her lustful pleasure brought his seed surging into her and she had to pause talking when it overflowed her womb.

The demon grunted in agreement, watching his seed spill out of his Mia. “OK then,” his female continued when she could talk, “since … I don't even fucking know anymore, but since I think I'm going to have to go along with this plan, I have … a suggestion for that.”

“Your progenitor has already requested to be there when I claim you females,” the demon responded to her delightful mental struggle, enjoying how his Mia's pale skin grew even redder at the mention of his luscious. Her pleasure nub also grew a bit, but did not transfigure into a male member the demon noted happily.

“Oh, shit, shit, shit. That's fine, she was there for me. Wait, what about you, Sue?” his Mia asked the runt. His little Sue leaned around and shook her head.

“Wait, he wouldn't be able to fit inside you, so maybe that doesn't count?” Mia paused to groan deep again. “Right, can you fit inside Sherry? She's still pretty small herself and … you're so damn big! Wait, no, ahead of myself. My idea!”

Mia paused to ground herself against his fur patch while pierced deep, her own fluids escaping this time. The demon enjoyed her mating trick and the show she put on trying to form thoughts while in her state.

“Alright,” his irritated hawk continued, glaring at him as she panted desperate for air. She smelt at his mind too, he was delighted to see. As he savored his pride in the weapon he had armed his mate with, she took up thrashing herself upon him again.

“Maybe take it a little … easier with her,” his Mia moaned, words slurred in breathlessness, “Maybe do that … 'cum-blood' thing Sue told me about a couple of times before you … do stuff to her. Let her get good and ready, first. Ah! Balls! Sweet, cum filled _balls_! Me and Mom and Sue! Here! With her, so she knows it's alright!” His Mia screamed past the pleasure claiming her tongue.

When he did not answer, his female gave him a tasty glare filled with lust and anger for him. He hungrily savored her irritation.

“Your idea has merit. How do we start this little gambit of yours?” the demon asked, snarling at her in his plentiful amusement. Her smell said it all. For all her hate and disgust, she was his! Just as much as the female that had birthed her!

There was not a thing in this world she could hate like him, a plentiful hate she desired so much more than any weak-ape desire.

His Mia and Sue put their heads together and whispered. His runt giggled and retreated to the food space. While his Sue was away, his hawk's mating took on a new enthusiastic note and this time her nub finished transfiguring into a male member.

The demon felt himself frowning at the thing waving at him.

His priestess returned with some cylinder … thing. The demon heard his Mia thank her for getting something called a 'thermos', but he was growing too busy to pay much attention. The unimportant thing was held ready behind his female. Despite his confused irritation for the distraction, he felt his testicles leap again and his mate shout out.

He almost thrashed his Mia's throat open when his member was removed, till he observed his seed being saved within the 'thermos'. His temper cooled, his seed remaining useful and unwasted.

His member was not placed back into his mate, as he expected. Mia, his fury, placed her own opening to the 'thermos'. The smell of their lusts filled the room as his hawk purged their excesses from her womb. Her tongue was lolling out in her pleasure at using her own rage within such a sensitive region. Finishing her task, she forcefully pierced herself atop his member again.

The mighty clinch her insides gave as she called out from her own rough entry was hardly needed, his own swelling at the sound filling his Mia to her limits.

Leaning herself back, his Mia called out what humans considered obscenities as she enjoyed their mating. His growls and roars joined her 'cursing'. The exclamations intensified when his Sue started to pleasure his Mia's member. His priestess skillfully had her elder's member spilling seed into 'thermos' quickly to mix with his own, releasing him of the sight of it.

Sensing the world in its motion, he knew their time was ending soon. Filled with curiosity over his mate's gambit, he grabbed his mate's hips and thrust more powerfully. His Mia called out happily as her insides were filled more deeply and forcefully. One last time, he felt his seed surge.

His Sue did not pull out his member though, as his Mia bucked back forcibly as well. When his member softened inside his mate, the cylinder was placed before his hawk's opening to catch the fluid that squirted out. He growled amused as his Sue licked up what escaped.

A look of distress crossed the tiny priestess' face. She took the cylinder away and placed it below her own opening. Sweaty and panting, the demon and his Mia watched his tasty pleasure herself till her own honey joined theirs in the container.

Breath ragged, his winded Sue placed the cylinder on the thing made of wood and collapsed. “So, what now?” his runt huffed.

The demon sat up upon the cushions, pulling his Mia into a cradled position on his lap. Why was he doing that? He was done with her, he purposes served. Was he unconsciously using some ploy to goad the rest of the gambit out of her? The demon put the questions from his mind.

“Now,” he growled low, his eyes taking in his two females, “I must add my blood, so that the gambit does not kill the spry littermate of yours.”

Gnashing his hand with his teeth, he placed his wound over the cylinder. His blood began to pour thickly and slowly into it. To the demon's surprise, his Mia did the same. She smiled weakly but defiantly at him when she smelled his surprise.

“You keep boasting I'm 'nigh a demon' too, right?” she growled low.

The demon grunted in agreement, again pleased she was finally allowing her new nature to take hold. Mia adjusted herself and the demon felt his member twitch eager in response. More of his thoughts were stored away in the back of his mind.

His priestess was suddenly there, another container in hand. The liquid was clear like water but gave off light!

The demon almost threw his Mia at her, but recalled in time that his Mia was vulnerable as well, half-breed or not. Unfortunately, his hesitation delayed him and the water was added to the cylinder. The demon and his wary Mia instinctively drew back their hands. The bright water filled the cylinder and his Sue sealed it. The little human began to twirl the container, mixing the contents.

The demon growled, “What have you done, little priestess?” His Mia's own confused growl joined his.

“My Other me said I should. It's something called 'holy water', which is good stuff for good people she said,” Sue shot back.

“You ruined my mate's gift!” The demon snarled, furious with his smaller mate.

His Sue just smiled at them and opened the cylinder again. The demon and his Mia took a deep sniff of it, finding their essence and blood untainted by purification. Something else had happened. The demon smelled something unknown again and felt unease.

“Fine, I am not the one wishing the concoction to work. It will be your elders that will punish you should your other female sibling suffer,” he snarled. His Mia straightened within his grasp and lightly tapped his runt on her head. The little human only stuck her tongue out at her sibling in revenge. “So, how do you plan to get your sibling to consume this, my sleepy hawk?”

Mia leaned back, eyes locked on the cylinder as she plotted from the demon's shoulder. “Well, it's Friday tomorrow. If I remember right, she has a big sports event ... thing, in the afternoon.” The runt piped up with 'Tennis'. “Right, tennis. She'll be getting real thirsty from all her crazy running around. Good thing mom stopped by to put a special homemade sports drink in the fridge, right?”

~*~

The three of them were walking along a dirt road towards town. Little Sue was skipping ahead to look at flowers, birds, or whatever caught her kid fancy. The rapist … Azuren, Mia corrected herself, was walking next to her. They had gotten him back in his armor and rewashed wool garments, cause being a douchebag he refused to dress himself.

Walking briskly to keep up with him, Mia was in her normal huge and heavy coat. Under it was an unusually tight shirt for her and a shortish skirt her mom didn't know about that didn't even come close to the knees. She had even put on stockings. Begrudgingly, she had to admit to herself that she hoped the other two were … excited by the stupid get up.

Denying it would just give her own asshole thoughts the leg up in her personal internal war.

Mia shook her head. She knew they had to clear out the lovefest before their siblings came home, but now she was back out in the open, her mind was at war with itself again. For a brief while, she had come to an understanding with what had happened to her life. She had felt all warm and tingly for being with this … this demon.

At least she got Sue in the bargain, she reassured herself. Sweet Sue: sister, kid, possible holy woman it seemed. Oh god, Mia cringed, she was going to hell.

Now she was walking to town with the both of them in the light of day. She had to reconsider what she was doing, the bright sunlight demanded it. Mia should probably be trying to kill the fucker. Or turning him into the Feds. He's next target was her middle sister, after all.

Mia remembered her 'suggestion'. How good it felt to help make that 'sports drink' sitting in their fridge now, with a note for Sherry to take it to school with her. What was that thing going to do to energetic brat number one?

Out in the accusing sunlight, Mia really hated being the oldest.

“That female will be fine. You have eased her induction into my plans, while sparing me too much annoyance,” the demon rumbled. Mia smelt amusement mixed with what had to be concern for something in his mind. And displeasure he hadn't pushed that last part deeper, where she couldn't smell it with the nose he valued so much.

“You really are used to being an uncaring ass, aren't you Az?” the young woman slash junior demon asked. She felt herself walking closer to him. Not enough to wrap an arm around him like she might have done back at the house, in her 'just fucked' phase. Like she might with a boy she liked inside some fancy.

Instead, she put her hands behind her head and walked in big, long strides next to him. Like they were something beyond Mia's vocabulary to describe. Someone else was walking towards them further up the road.

The demon seemed to consider her question, “Yes, it is a proper way to live. More fitting. That is all I wish to say on the subject, as my nose tells me you wish the subject closed as well.”

“Right,” Mia shot back, seeing the person further along had a stroller. Closer, Mia waved back at her sister who was pointing out a hawk flying in the sky. Mia watched the hawk idly. “You know, you really should get yourself a clean up crew, as long as you're making people do your bidding. You make a lot of messes.”

The person with the stroller was a woman. Mia should have guessed as the woman's smell reached her.

Suddenly Sue was jumping through the air to latch onto the demon's breastplate. Looking up at him, she cheered, “Great idea. You should get yourself a maid.” Sue turned her head to Mia for support, “Right?”

“Where did you get that idea?” Mia wondered aloud, glad for the distraction. Her sister was turning into a stranger, Mia felt. Or was it just her own feelings towards the little girl going strange?

“I saw some in dad's dirty magazines. They like to do adult stuff too, so Mr. Bear will like them,” Sue explained, hopping down and skipping ahead again.

Mia called after her, “That's not what maids do.”

After a moment, she called out again, “Wait, you brat! When did you get into dad's porn!” Tsking to herself when it was clear Sue 'hadn't heard her', Mia turned her attention from the little girl, skipped the stroller woman with effort, and to the looming demon. “Still not a bad idea. Get some women in frilly dresses to clean up your wreckage. Save me the trouble.”

Just like your massive frame is saving me from focusing on the mom over there, Mia thought relieved as they passed the woman. She smelled the demon's furious wall hiding them from the unsuspecting woman. Mia almost wanted to kiss him for not kidnapping the mother for maid-hood right there.

The demon grinned at her, beaming that malevolent idea right back. Mia gave the smile a firm frown. A chuckle preceded his answer, “Yes, that might be a good idea. I cannot have my fiery hawk or luscious treat dirtying their hands all day. I have plenty of other tasks for you two. If we have time, we will see to it afterwards. I may have a human in mind.”

Mia felt her eyebrows go up. The demon smirked at her, “Yes, this is no amusing jab to rouse your anger. I shall have a 'maid' for myself and my scrumptious conquests. One who, as my runt says, 'likes to do adult stuff'. And since you know what a 'maid' actually is, I shall leave that procurement to you.”

Frowning more, Mia still was left with just a shrug. Further down the rabbit hole she went, she figured. They were coming up on the split in the road and Sue was waiting for them. “What's the hold up, I thought you were going to play with your friends again?” Mia asked.

“I know,” Sue said, looking around, “but I thought you might want me to take care of that before I took off.” Sue was point down while she turned to their demon, “Cause you are not to be trusted to keep her out of trouble, Mr. Bear!”

The demon was laughing as Mia looked down horrified. “When … when did I get cock happy again?”

“When you were looking at my tushie while I was skipping,” Sue said sweetly. Mia considered the horror of her little sister clearly enjoying arousing her.

A big hand grabbed her ass as Az growled and herded her off the road, despite Mia's resistance. In the bushes, Mia elbowed him in the face as Sue got her hands under Mia's skirt. Her little lover licked her as her big brute played with her tits, all while cars passed out of sight.

Leaving a cum-covered bush behind, the three of them split up. Sue was the first to leave, off to play with her friends again. The little girl didn't swallow or let any get on her. That agitated Mia a bit, baffling her.

Cockless again, Mia walked along with their demon till the split in the road was out of sight. Once they were completely alone, the demon's face shot in front of hers. Coming to a stop, the young demon found the look on his face a little disconcerting.

After what Mia was sure was a long sniff at her mind smells, he rumbled, “We are now about my plots. Unlike your sibling, I will not hide your existence. Yes, I have already brought her along with me previously and yes, she saw things that will stoke your desire to disembowel me. At this point, however, I am sure you have learned how pointless either of us hiding things from her is.”

Considering that fucked up factoid for a long moment, Mia joined him as they resumed walking. Tired of fighting herself over every screwed up thing that happened, she settled for just slugging the asshat's stupid, metal-encased arm.

At least these days her fist didn't hurt give metal a hard smacking.

“Right, being in grade school is a thin excuse anymore. Got it. So I'm going to be seen. And people will hear me be a bitch, calling you Lord so they know I'm all with you and the like, respect you or whatever,” She reiterated, since he was being a worrying jackass. He grunted in response to her weak barb. “So, what's first?”

“First, we shall test how well you handle yourself alone and handle your annoyance with your lack of that 'money' thing. I do not desire your absence going to that 'crappy job' you have.” The demon glanced over at her, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Nowhere in his smell was the idea she was going to have to grovel or be nice to anyone, even him. A lot of the opposite, in fact. This time, her clit stayed the same damn shape as her underskirt area heated up.

Her brute, she admitted, had got her good this time. Mia snorted, “Shit, and here I woke up thinking today was going to suck.”


	14. Savage Mia & Alluring Sharon

Alone in a rather fancy office, Mia was becoming a little overconscientious over her slutty get up. Well, slutty for her. She didn't know what had come over her, trying to be … what, seductive? For a little girl and a behemoth rapist?

What did either care what she dressed in.

Trying to distract herself from her internal chiding, the teenager was reading a magazine that had been on the desk. The distraction was giving her a mild headache trying to understand it. She was definitely not cut out for economics and market analyze, whatever they entailed. The nameplate on the desk read “Todd Roch, Director of Accounts”. It was a fancy name plate, to go with a fancy office.

Mia heard the door open behind her. People were talking, unaware of her presence. The door closed and someone smelled like they found an unwanted intruder in their precious private office. She felt herself smile while pushing her anger out to radiate outward, just as the demon had showed her. The fuzzy smell of something burning filled the room. Her rage soaked through the walls, slave to her orders.

The room was _hers_. She smiled wider where the newcomer couldn't see her.

“What the hell are you doing in my private office!” the someone yelled. She felt a hand make the mistake of placing itself on her shoulder and spin her chair around. Mia looked up at who she assumed this Roch person was. “You … Miss! What are you doing in here?”

“Sit down, whoever you are. We got some business to discuss,” Mia responded, making sure to keep calm.

It wasn't easy, but not because she was nervous. She should have been, but she wasn't. She wanted to punch him, though not for any good reason. Recalling the demon with his smiles and chuckles, Mia began to understand. If she let her good mood slip, she was going to rip this guy's neck out. It was floating up there, like an itch she wasn't supposed to scratch.

“What business do I have with … a high-school girl?” the man asked, suddenly angry but brisk. And a little horny. This guy must be one hell of a good banker, Mia mused. Even indigent and angling for possible underage poon, he was sure to make himself the reasonable one in the room. Course, she was the trespasser dressed in a short skirt and stockings.

Mia smiled a little more.

“I believe you have accounts here under the name Merral? Mick Merral?” Mia asked, picking up what looked like a bronze prize. It was roughly spherical. Snickering quietly, she twirled it in her hand.

The man had taken his seat behind the desk, all primly drawn up. The very image of the business man. “I cannot divulge that. Why do you ask?” he inquired, his eyes on the prize. His hands were also clenched under the desk, Mia could smell it.

“I'll be needed access to those accounts,” Mia explained, holding the prize next to her face. She let her completely normal teeth show through her smile.

“And I would need some kind of authorization,” Mr. Roch shot back, leaning forward. Oh, all the _angles_ of conversation he was starting to consider...

“Pity,” Mia sighed full of false sadness. Her finger-tips found purchase around the globe and squeezed as she snickered inside at his dumb face. The bronze statue shattered, revealing it had been filled with some kind of hardwood. “That looked valuable.”

“How did you … how dare you!” the man screamed. His hand reached for the phone, brain leaking fear and a need for help in buckets. Mia's globe shattering hand shot downward, cutting off the movement of his hand. Her fingers sank into the desk's woodwork.

“Now, now. This is a private conversation, asshat. I'll be walking out of here with one of two things. Access to those accounts or your head, with that stupid tie for a handle. Which will it be?” Mia hissed. She was fine with either. Well and truly fine to walk away or spend a few delightful moments chasing this guy around his own office. Her Wall growled a prayer, hoping he was one stupid banker.

“Your eyes … demon?” the man stammered.

“I would have thought the globe trick would have given it away? Or that after all your outbursts, not one person came in here to make sure your fine?” Mia asked, but continued before he could answer, “Short of it, yes. I am the new demon in town and if you don't get all snappy with my request, I'm … no, I shouldn't say anymore.”

Mia readjusted her hair, her hand joints popping under the strain of resisting clawing out his throat. Threatening people in real life was a lot harder than she had ever imagined. You had to not make good on the threats if they did what you wanted.

“Are you with ...” the man began, letting the sentence trail off.

“Big guy, mountain of muscle in old-school armor,” Mia prompted. The man nodded. “Yeah, I know Lord Az, would that make this go faster?” Mia kicked herself internally. She didn't want to get what she wanted while relying on fear of Azuren. He should be afraid of her, damn it.

“Oh, I see. You should have mentioned. I also serve Lord … Az?” the man said, opening a drawer.

Whatever he was looking for, he didn't get as the desk was sent skidding away from him. Mia's hands were at his throat and lifting him into the air. Feeling the rage feedback in a building loop from her Wall, Mia did her best to savior having him helpless. That didn't involve killing him yet.

In a low, almost cooing voice, Mia asked, “What did I just hear you call him?” The man tried to answer past the hands gripping his throat, but all he gave was gurgles. “Oh my, I think I'm squeezing your _bitch throat too hard_. Well, it sounded like you said Lord Az. Am I mistaken?”

The man shook his head yes. Mia smiled.

With relish, she slammed him down and sat on his prone chest as his smells of pains drifted up like pure sugar. Alongside pain, she smelt his lust at looking up her skirt. He was about to die and was checking his high school killer's panties. To bad for him, the teenager was still wearing boxers cause even dressing up had limits. Also, she fingers had found his eyes and were pressing in just enough to not rupture them.

“You lied to me. Very, very bad banker. I should punish you. Got anybody you love? No? Well, you are a bit of an asshole, aren't you? Let me see, but you do seem to be looking forward to the boss' new world, aren't you?” Shit, did she really call the rapist her boss? Wait, not important, “You imagine … lots of virgin poon for yourself, don't you? Shitsville, guys actually go in for that?”

Mia released him. Grabbing his face, he cried out. She smacked his hands out the way and looked him in his bloodshot and blurry eyes. “Step out of line again and you can forget it. I'll lop off your man bits. You'll be the lady of the evening for any dude who can't get his own pussy for the night, you hear me? The relief hitter for any gal wanting a little me time, feel me?”

The banker nodded at her, terrified. He smelled of confusion at not getting help then a memory smell. Mia couldn't make it out past the practical stench that came after. Fear of losing his man bits and complete terror of angering her, a demon so like the one ruling his life and dangling all his secret ambitions in front of his face.

Mia got up and walked away. Regaining his feet slowly, Roch scrapped himself from the floor. Finding his chair, he sat down heavily while he massaged his throat and eyes. Roch's desk returned, skidding to a halt in front of him. Mia sat down and propped her feet up, savoring his fear at losing his struggle not to lust after Mia's stocking-clad legs.

Still rubbing his throat, the banker croaked, “You said Merral?”

A little later, Mia left the bank in high spirits. Her new monkey suit had done a fine job. She wondered why she wasn't feeling bad about beating up someone, even if he was a pervert asshole. The teenager mentally shrugged it off as she road the high of the violence and pulled her traveling Wall around her. It was a neat new trick the demon showed her, she had to admit as she understood it better.

No sane human would let themselves notice something as murderous as her Wall, not so long as it wasn't actually trying to kill them. Drawing its attention would be like trying to French a leopard. A starving one. Something in the human mind was glad just to ignore it even existed if that meant safety, as well as what was behind it. And oh, was her Wall of rage so happy to promise that with its invisible, nebulous fingers crossed...

Mia crossed the street, using a sidewalk as her own more sane thoughts insisted, while giving her temporary checkbook an inspection. Her dad had an insanely good job, she knew. She just had to keep from going crazy and Mia was fucking set.

Sitting opposite Azuren at the open-air table outside a restaurant, she smelt and felt their Walls woven into the air merge. Their rages clashed within the new one, but soon calmed to growl together at any human thinking to even look in their direction.

Two buckets of chicken lay empty next to him, another full one near her. Azuren was finishing up the last of his, chewing up the bones as well as the meat. Mia had been pissed after all the food she had already bought him, but now she didn't have to care. Thank you, daddy!

“Very well done, my war hawk. You could have cowed him a bit easier if you had paid more attention to his smells, but in the end you enforced your place as well as my own above him. Our first hunt today is a victory,” the demon praised, cleaning his teeth with a bone.

Mia started in on her own, surprised at her hunger. Soon bones joined her meat as well. Between mouthfuls, she answered his praise, “That's all well and good. Now your … our insane food bill won't bankrupt me, just my dad. I have to say, this demon anger stuff is tricker than I thought. I really, really wanted to kill him. I just wanted to kill you before and that didn't make me feel like I was fucking high.”

The demon merely smiled back, smelling smug. Mia shot a tongue out at him as well as a greasy middle-finger and he smirked, “You shall adapt. The important thing is your adjustment happen as soon as possible. My inferior kin should not emerge before I complete my plans, but you should still ready to contest them should they ambush this valley.”

Azuren flung his toothpick into the road, his eyes off in the distance. Mia ate her chicken in silence, discretely probing his scent.

When she finished, she got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, “You're really weird when you worry. Doesn't suit an asshole like you. So Let's get on to your next evil task for the day.”

~*~

In her prison, Sharon passed the time sitting on the front porch of her mother's home. Like she had all week, she made sure to keep busy and was peeling potatoes. Careful to get them completely rind free, she did her best to avoid another of her mother's lectures.

The housewife felt a sigh escape her lips, before stifling it with a hand. Her mother hated moping too.

The woman had been a strict upbringer, when she was present and sober. Sharon supposed that happened when you severed in the navy, long absences and drinking like a fish. Her mother had three terrible marriages under her belt as well. They provided a few unpleasant memories for Sharon and her sister, full of terrible arguments.

Was one of those men her father? She never dared ask, her mother didn't even like admitting Sharon and her sister would require a man's help in making.

Fighting another sigh as she peeled, she wondered how much longer she could last without her Master. It already felt like an eternity. She knew it wasn't him abandoning her, but the other way around. Sharon still felt dejected and hoped her Dominick would pop up at some point. Sometimes, she felt like she was about to get her wish, sensing him just out of sight.

Hungry for her as she was hungry for him.

The feeling always turned out to be a fancy, every time she found reason to dart away to look for him. Alone, she could only bide her time hopeful and pray her daughter was getting along with him.

Careful her bellyaching didn't cause her knife to slip, she recalled her surprise the one time she had been allowed to savor his rewards for her. Never in her dreams had she imagined something like her proud Mia with a penis was possible. Mia had been so lustful too, it really had taken Sharon by surprise.

Then again, Mia had always been a quiet and strong little girl. Always watching over her siblings like it was the most natural thing she could do. Helping Sharon with something or tagging along with her dad when he was home long enough to pursue some hobby. Her daughter had never lacked strength.

Sharon rubbed her still flat belly.

Her oldest would soon have another little joy to help look after. Sharon thought back to when the life growing in her must have come about. The memories made her tingling increase. Returning her focus to her knife work, Sharon mused on the less arousing subjects; her other two daughters.

Sue wouldn't be the youngest anymore. Sharon wasn't sure how the little girl would take that. Sue was almost good-natured to a fault, the world one big toy box for her to play in. Everything her delight. Would she be jealous, not being the apple of everyone's eye anymore? Trying to imagine it, Sharon found that unlikely. Smiling to herself, she knew a more likely case would be her shooing Sue away from the baby till it was big enough to hold.

What about when her Master came for baby Sue? It must be years off, but Sharon still worried. Her littlest was so innocent, even in her current rebellious fits.

Sharon frowned. No, the one to worry about was Sherry. She was a bundle of unrestrained energy and infinite desire to do everything. More than once, the homemaker wished she could have borrowed a little of that vitality for herself. Sherry would want to hold the baby, right off, before running away to show the newborn the world. Want the baby to grow faster, just like she had with Sue. All to get lost in the woods. Sharon almost started laughing. When Sharon had found the two of them, toddler Sue had been so terrified as Sherry tried desperately to cheer her up with dolls made of sticks.

What would happen when that happy bundle meet her Master? Sharon honestly didn't know if the little girl would run screaming for the hills or think of it as a challenge. Sherry was little hard to understand at the best of times.

Mike. Sharon rubbed her stomach again. She knew her son. He wouldn't even react. There would just be lists of possible names showing up, probably an ill-advised book for a … a seasoned woman's pregnancy on her nightstand, and offers to babysit so her and her husband could have a night. Lots of baby books brought down, him reading to the baby like he had done with Sherry and Sue.

Sharon honestly didn't know what she had done to get such wonderful children. It must have been something good, something other than marrying that _cheating_ _**fucker**_. The knife slipped and she pricked her thumb. Sucking on the wound, she tried to forget Mick again. She was happier that way.

Snores crept into the afternoon air from her mother's window. Now there was going to be a terror, Sharon mused already hearing her mother's reaction. Did she think she was a brood cow or something? That there wasn't enough people in the world? Frowning, Sharon returned to the potatoes. And as soon as the baby is here, she'll be a spoiling monster. Wanting to hold and play with the baby as if she was a true blue baby expert and never thought Sharon shouldn't have brought the little life about.

Finishing the potatoes, Sharon moved on to the beans. The contrary woman insisted on having her own greenhouse for fresh vegetables, even though she wasn't near well enough to tend it. Sharon pulled apart the bean husk with relish. Her mother was so damn stubborn.

That's why her mother had hurt her hip. Again!

Sounds caught the irritated homemaker's attention. Straining her ears, she was surprised to make out voices. Husking her beans, she listened in to the occasional word drifting up. They had to be across the road. It sounded like an older man talking to a younger one. The younger was real quiet, not saying much.

Pushed by some hot hard thing inside her, Sharon closed her eyes. Breathed deep. Vaguely on the wind, Sharon smelled … something. Attentive, Sharon became aware of the tone of the conversation, if not the words.

The pushy man was the older, forcing his plans no matter the objection. He was irritated that the other one wasn't eager to cave or showing interest. He pushed anyway, knowing his asshole plans had trapped the other one. He was the one in charge, so the other one had done what he said.

The other one, that poor younger one, was … resigned. He knew he was trapped, thought it was right. He thought he was living all his life had to give right now. Born there, die there.

Sharon felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She knew what it was to be trapped with people you knew didn't really care. People like Mick or this older man should just ... _burn_!

The unbending thoughts welled up again, just like with her Master. She had something to do, was right to do. She smelt her nosy mother sleeping inside. Something inside her strained and her mother definitely drifted into a deeper sleep. A sleep that would last for a few hours, at least.

From the field, Sharon heard the asshole call out for his trapped victim, that it was time to go. “No, you should come over here,” Sharon purred, “I'm waiting here. I will listen to whatever you want to say.”

An innocent out of her sight was getting closer, she felt. The asshole was yelling and Sharon shifted her head. Hot rage weaved into the unbending thoughts. In a deeper voice, quiet with anger, she intoned, “He should stay out here awhile. He can learn more out here, alone.”

The older voice stopped and moved away.

A young man walked past the trees at the end of the driveway, moving hesitantly closer when he spotted her. Reaching the porch steps, he wrung his hat in front of him, “Sorry, ma'am. I … don't know what I'm doing here.”

“Your fine, dear. Come sit up here with me so I can get a good look at you,” Sharon called down. Taking up shelling again, she eyed his approach.

He wasn't much older than her Mike, but not as scrawny. This boy had a fair bit of hard-earned muscle and a head of dirty blond hair. His eyes were an earthy shade of brown and he was dressed in some well-used work clothes. Sharon smiled approvingly to herself as he took a seat.

“I think you came up here cause you need someone to talk to,” Sharon confided, offering a reasonable explanation to her handsome new friend.

The boy had been staring at his hands, but her words surprised him into looking up. “I … don't know about all that, ma'am. Sure I got nothing worth saying.” The boy eyed her shelling bowls sheepishly, “Would you like a hand, ma'am?”

“Certainly,” Sharon said, smiling at him as she handed him half the beans.

Silently, they peeled. Sharon kept her eyes on the work, knowing the boy was stealing glances at her, some sense telling her somehow. It also told her he was confused. That made two of them, the homemaker thought, unsure what she was doing or how she was doing it.

She started fighting down the urge to giggle like a little girl. His attention had turned to her body and his attention was so … innocent. Sure of the facts, her itchy rage told her he was confused. His eyes were being drawn as if against his will to her breasts. How had her chest gotten so much bigger than his mother's?

Her insides found a clear image of something deeper than him discovering his libido. Him in a dim room, hands getting swatted if he got distracted. Learning in a lonely home schoolroom all the subjects he needed to raise cows for milk.

A curious impulse from his libido replaced his pain. He wanted to know what her breasts looked like under the sundress. If maybe men kissed them or suckled them like babies.

“Come here, boy,” Sharon instructed, putting down her bowl and shifting in her wet seat. Without hesitation, the boy jumped to do what she said. Sharon made sure to smile up warmly at the poor soul, “You've been awfully curious about my dress, haven't you?”

“Ma'am?” the boy hiccuped, retreating. He must think he's in trouble, Sharon guessed, comforting him with her smile. “I … guess so. Your, your bust is just, just so big. I was curious is all, ma'am, just curious. Don't tell my ma.”

“Nonsense, nothing wrong with curiosity,” Sharon scolded, seeing and sensing his delightful reaction, “That's right, kid, you're supposed to be curious about things. Especially about women. If men and women didn't get curious, we wouldn't have any babies, now would we?”

“I … that sounds … reasonable,” the boy answered, growing assured, “I have been curious about your bust then, ma'am. Begging your pardon. What did you eat to grow them nice and big like that?”

Sharon actually felt herself blush as she laughed. Oh my, she thrilled inside, once he gets passed his timidity, he's really blunt. “I have no idea, they just did it on their own.”

She hadn't been punished for the doctor, even though her Master must have known with his special ways. The fact felt really large in her head. She already had his baby in her. In the two days since being with her Master and daughter, she hadn't had many chances to pleasure herself fully. Her Master liked it when she was happy. He had said so, right? Being happy kept her from displeasing him.

Pleasing her Master was what was important, right?

Hot and unbending, her brain purred along with her musing. We have an idea where the line is, right? Between loyalty and failure to her wonderful Master Dominick? Fear is for the weak, the image of her broken self in the Sunday dress whispered, and your a demon, his lustful tool. Just like _you_ wanted.

Looking into those innocent boy eyes, she offered, “Would you like to see them?”

This time, the boy blushed. It was hard to see with his tan, but Sharon was aroused to see it. “Y... Yes, ma... ma'am. I would really like … like to see 'em.” His jaw dropped when she pulled her dress down. “Gosh, ma'am! They, they are awful pretty looking. I, I didn't know nipples … did that.”

“Would you like to feel?” Sharon cooed, running her fingers over her excited nipples.

The boy nodded eagerly and slowly advanced, a hand reaching forward. Timidly, he brushed her left nipple before darting his hand back. Checking to see if she was going to say anything, he continued to reach forward. Sharon moaned when fingers starting running around a nipple. The boy darted back again.

This time, Sharon grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into her lap. Placing both of his hands on her breasts, she felt him give her a good squeeze. “There, that's not so bad, right? Don't mind if I moan, kid, it just means I like what you're doing.”

She watched him swallow and nod. “So, you ever touch yourself?”

Giggling, she held him in her lap when he tried to jump up. “It's alright, don't panic. I wouldn't mind. Yes, of course you do. My breasts feel good when you do this, almost as much as you do when you play with yourself … down there. So don't stop. You're doing great.”

The boy's face calmed and he began to play with her breasts in earnest. Watching, Sharon enjoyed his curiosity and eagerness with more than her eyes and skin … somehow. He was getting her breasts hot and feeling great as he listened intently to her moans.

Before long, the boy asked in a subdued voice, “Ma'am, could I … put one in my mouth? Just for a second, maybe?”

Pulling the boy back with her as she got herself comfortable, she didn't bother answering. She put his head to her nipple and felt his tongue flick out to rub itself on her swollen nipples. Her eager new friend soon had it in his mouth, sucking and licking with his tongue. She put a hand behind his head and moaned some more.

Sharon got a surprise as the boy sucked harder.

A familiar sensation welled up in the breast being sucked. Sharon realized it was milk as soon as the boy did, who nursed harder and shifted his head to coax out more. Her breasts being nursed on had her panting and moaning loudly as she filled his eager mouth.

She reached down to undo his zipper, finding a nice young penis inside. Six inch, broad thing that fit nicely her hand to be stroked slowly. “How is that, like it?” Sharon purred.

Removing his mouth, the boy looked up at her with a look of uncertainty. “Yes, ma'am. Ma'am ... your eyes are red,” he panted, his voice breaking.

With her free hand she felt at her burning face and wetness under her thighs again. Two days without had her this excited? Her needs must come really quickly, she realized. “Yes, dear boy, I should think so. Don't worry about my eyes, they do this when I'm … feeling very good.” Sharon sped up her hand. “Feeling good is nice, isn't it?”

She got his first genuine smile as he nodded his head. He swallowed her waiting nipple and drew out her milk with more enthusiasm. She felt her breast giving him a steady supply as both of them moaned happily. Looking down at the top of her handsome friend's blond head, Sharon felt a smile bloom on her face.

“You're a good boy, you know that? What is a fine young man like you doing stuck on a farm all day? The girls in town would love you.”

The boy's mumbled words vibrated her breast unintelligibly, but she sensed his answer full of hurt resentment. His parents thought the town was full of sinners and a wicked place for a boy his age. They thought all he needed was to know how to run their farm. It was all they would ever allow him to have.

Sharon stroked his head. “That's a shame. They never let you out, do they? All so you'll take over that farm when they are old.” She felt him wiggle her chest with a nod. “What about you, my handsome friend? What do you want?”

Confusion again and after a long time suckling her, he released her breast. Sharon saw a trickle of milk continue to leak down. Looking up at her, he said in a new, sure voice, “I want to travel. I want to do something where I can see the world. Anything other than farms and cows.”

“You should do that someday.” Letting his excited penis go, she smiled up at him as she guided him into standing. She started rubbing her own breasts, milk leaking out. She moaned, deep and happy. Looking over, she saw he had started to stroke himself.

“You should go out there and see everything. I'll help you if I can. I'll even make a man of you first, if I'm allowed. But not today.” She watched his hands speed up. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, ma'am. I really would. I want to suck on your bust again and touch myself watching you. Anything else you want to do. You're very beautiful, ma'am, I'm lucky to have been asked,” he rushed out panting, his buttocks humping forward into his head as he watched her.

Sharon felt her pussy surge and she leaned hard against the bench, her vagina gushing. The boy was looking down, watching her cum spread as milk splashed his shirt. Her tits were gushing with her crotch.

Palming some milk, the boy slicked his penis with it as his breathing grew labored. The homemaker smiled up at her handsome new friend in her afterglow, watching his penis erupt. They both excitedly watched his semen land all over her milky breasts.

“Let's get inside and get ourselves cleaned up. I'm sure your parents are waiting.” Still leaking her own cum, Sharon stood up on rubber legs. The boy caught her when she tilted and supported her as she righted herself.

Pulling her handsome helper close, she kissed him, enjoying the heat off his blushing face. She returned his wide-eyed astonishment with a husky purr, “We can talk more tomorrow, my stud.”

~*~

Mia stepped out of the Sheriff's office with Azuren, feeling totally smug. She had seriously enjoyed that. Slapping the goddamn Sheriff, of all people, around had been fun. He was a stubborn bastard so she got to enjoy it for a good while her brute showed himself.

Oh, the look on that Sheriff's face had been priceless! The demon showing up had him all stiff and cooperative, even calling Mia “ma'am”.

As they started walking, Mia let her thoughts wander. It still irked her that she had relied on the rapist for help again, but she smelled something between the two dickfaces. The demon hadn't actually expected her to break the Sheriff, he was one of the few humans the asshat liked. For a given value of 'like'.

You didn't get into Azuren's like list by being a softie.

It also helps if you can help the demon spread some serious misery. Riot and tactical gear, guns, and a shit load of bullets all on the way, courtesy of the dear Sheriff. Protect and Serve my ass, Mia sneered. The stubborn bastard must think they were about to go to war!

No, she corrected herself. Azuren had been pretty open with his smell in there, too happy to hide them. The demon knew they nearing a small war. All the massive swarms of humans would come crashing down on them, soon as people actually knew he was here. Her brute was getting ready, gleefully. That's somehow part of the reason he was claiming her hometown as his own little kingdom. She recalled the prideful Sheriff, saluting her. God damn it, and she was his general or something.

The brute is amused over there, she realized, his nose as far in her thoughts as hers was in his. Why did he like to watch her squirm?

“Perhaps you'll understand after you've had some humans squirm for you,” the demon answered her thoughts, smirking big at her, “Perhaps out of range of my little priestess, where you can continue to seep in your conquered fury?”

His smell told her he was about to test one of his little hunches, just like he did when he gave her a boy problem. Fine, Mia thought, bring it on. Her Wall rippled inside his, ready to join the fun.

“Alright, maybe I would understand better. Am I getting a chance at the next place or am I slapping another old guy around? I could do both,” Mia boasted, smirking right the hell back. She found herself walking close to him again, but not so close to actually be on his arm.

Her under-skirt area wasn't hot anymore, or maybe she was simply baking all over by now. They growled to each other as they invaded each other's privacy and she didn't let herself think anything of it. Around her brute, she couldn't let herself get distracted.

“I have a task to look into where you shall not follow. Instead, I will leave you someplace … fun,” the demon rumbled with a little jerkoff laugh, “While I am away, you can find some human you want to squirm. Just remember, my hunting hawk, I do not wish our presence revealed openly yet. Hunt … discreetly.”

With that, he stopped walking and dropped out of Mia's sight. She looked behind her, but the asshat was gone, leaving a lingering sent of something massive and dangerous just being there. Grumbling, she turned around and tried to figure out where he had dumped her. She recognized the road, it was on that one hill....

Mia froze, looking over her shoulder to the left.

Past the trees, the big school complex could be seen below the hill she was on. She sighed and flopped down in the grass beside the road, throwing her arms around her legs. “God damn it, how does he know just how to nettle me? Oh wait, he can smell my thoughts like their steaks.”

Mia glared at the school. “God fucking damn it, I didn't want to come here!” Sitting there, she let her thoughts wander as she tried to destroy a building with a look.

Full of skanks. Even if I have a dick now, I wouldn't stick it in them if I were paid. How would she make a dude squirm? Did she care too, really?

She heard a bell. Looking at her phone's clock, she was surprised last period was just now starting. The day already felt full and much longer than it appeared to be. Her Wall laughed, reminding her of all the fun her little lover and big brute had put her though. Of old men she had enjoyed thrashing to get her way.

She told it to shut the hell up and let her think.

Ordinarily, Mia should be rushing to Bio III now. Wasn't going to happen, but something else did. She saw the door closest to her, which was in the back of the building, open and a student sneak out. Mia sat up straighter. It fucking couldn't be.

Trotting her slut ass along the wall was Aria Fucking Bitch Milton. Eyes straining, Mia felt her vision focus in more than they should be able to and Aria popped up close. The whore was in a typical getup for her. Fishnet stockings and a skirt so short you could see the bottom of her ass on a windy day. The bitch loved those days, always out at the practice field so the football team could leer at her McSluterson underwear. Her top barely qualified as a garment.

The young demon had demanded to know how the bitch got away with the stripper outfits on a few occasions. Apparently, the school was total happy to let her so long as her parent's paid the fines. Her parents didn't care, nor did the rest of her friend's parents.

Mia glared. Aria's hair was dyed platinum blond today, which actually suited her light green eyes. Mia was furious giving the bitch points at all. Blood boiling, Mia watched as Aria lit a cigarette. How much harder was she going to be some streetwalking drop-out loser? Get herself a trailer in some park? Oh, her folks would love that.

Mia focused on Aria smoking her cigarette like a hot bitch. Then down at her smaller but very perky tits. A smidgen down to her firm and exposed belly. Further down at her shapely legs in fishnet stockings.

The young demon looked further down still and saw her dick loom large in enhanced focus, poking out of the top of her skirt. “God fucking damn it on a pimped out unicycle.”

Of course. Her new dick liked Aria. It didn't even fucking care, as long as it had a … squirming pussy to get into!

Mia scooped Aria again, half done with her smoke. Fuck it, Mia decided, she was going to see her chief tormentor squirm. Checking to see if anyone was likely to interrupt them, the teenager found the coast clear. Springing to her feet, Mia was racing down the hill.

Her Wall, which Mia was getting to be very proud of, growled with her as it obeyed her orders. Rushing before her, the mass of rage sealed off the entire back of the school Aria was standing in. Nobody was going to be interrupting this final showdown, not without paying the damn price first!

Keeping her head, she had made sure to hide her joyrod under her shirt first. Mia's was actually appropriate enough to do that. Aria was calmly taking a drag when the teenage demon stepped out behind a tree. The smug look Mia got fueled her hatred and in turn fueled her Wall.

This time, her fury wasn't trying to goad her into killing. It was just as happy with her plan as Mia was.

“Hey, goth girl. Finally crawl out of your dreary room? Being days late for class has got to be a record,” Aria jeered.

“It's called being truant, bitch,” Mia shot back, matching jeering faces, “So, giving the old lungs a workout back here, skank?”

The whore took a deep drag, “You bet. Want one? Sorry, I don't do clovers.”

“What?” Mia asked, taken off guard. She felt Aria's laugh in her bones. Mia scowled. Laughing! Of course it was a goth joke, a poor one! “Funny stuff. You know, I've really enjoyed our little word battle these last three-long-ass-years of high school, but I think it's time we had it out for real. I'm sick and fucking tired of hearing you run your mouth, slut.”

Sigh dramatically, the whore flicked her cigarette away and shifted her hips, “What, you want to fight me? Yeah, let's go to the playground and settle this old school. Want me to bury your head in the sand like I did back when we were brats? Get over yourself ...”

Wide-eyed, the whore bitch darted her head out the way when Mia's fist flew at her. Fist met wall, which crumbled under the impact. Somewhere rational, the young demon was relieved that her Wall had absorbed the hit inside the masonry. She hadn't caved in the school wall or alerted people on the other side. Wall smashing might be a hard one to explain away.

“Fuck! Working out much?” Aria shouted, looking at the chipped wall as Mia twisted to her, “I mean, you've always been manly, but sweet Jesus. OK, so what, we fight it out? What do you think that's going to do? I'm still going to rag on you tomorrow.”

Aria slithered closer and pushed her finger into a taller Mia's chest. “I mean, I could even steal your guy, if you weren't so gorilla-like that you chase them all away. Drop this bullshit and run back home to your diary, you dreary ape. Maybe it will like your bitchy goth attitude.”

Mia blinked at her. “You don't even know what a goth really is, do you?”

It was Aria's turn to blink, but Mia grabbed her by the shoulders since she had been so stupid to get close. Mia smelt something even better and wanted a deep whiff. “Holy shit. Holy fucking shit on crackers.”

Struggling in Mia's hands, Aria was looking at her confused. Mia wanted to save Aria's face in her mind, like she was going to savor the memory of the next bit. This, she decided, was what the Asshat had been on about. This was using her nose to make people squirm.

“You've never gotten laid! You slut-dressing impostor! Even your dweeb friend you let hang out with you, just to make fun of to her face, as gotten laid. A lot! But not the captain of the tight clothes squad! Not the bitch leading the cock-pouncing parade!” Mia was crowing now. This right here was what she needed after her week of bizarre.

Face deep red, Aria snatched up Mia's coat and tried to shake her, “Shut it! Bitch, shut it right now! What if someone hears you? I'll poison your food, that's what! So what if I haven't actually done anything, everyone still would rather be with me then you, or even that dweeb Sarah!”

Mia looked back at her nemesis, her humor overflowing into her Wall to savor. She leaned forward and sniffed loudly. The pretend whore looked at Mia like she was a freak.

“You're afraid because you heard it hurts the first time. And cause your only interested in Ted from the soccer team. To bad for you, he's on the abstinence committee and you don't got the guts to talk to him. You spend all day dropping hints about your lays outside town, last years seniors who moved away, teachers everyone knows are pervs, all to make yourself look like a slut … one that wouldn't rat him out for breaking his precious rules.”

Fists started beating Mia's face. She was too busy enjoying herself.

Backing away, nose overloading with smells as sweet as candy, Mia laughed. “Holy balls, that's … I have no words. You really are just a dog who likes to hear herself bark, aren't you?”

Seriously can't believe I let her bother me, Mia sneered inside before remembering her brute's parting words. Yes, Mia thought, I'm going to watch her squirm. For fun. Mia's open palm smacked Aria's hip. The cunt landed hard against the wall, confusion at the pain and her location clear on her face.

Catching up, Mia grabbed a hand full of dyed hair and slammed Aria's head against the wall. “Oh, but wait Slut McGee. I'm not done with my magic tricks _yet_.”

Mia got another whiff of her enemy's wonderful shame and leaking blood, “You're broke. Family too. Those fines you rack up are a real pain, aren't they? Your dad says never mind it, else everyone in town will figure out his little lawn care business is going under.”

“I know how it goes, my family is pretty well off. You get caught up in your parents bullshit all the time, don't you?” Mia sneered. Like they had something in common. “All that saving face crap.”

Aria was glaring at Mia as she listened to her own secrets, not even talking back, “I wondered why you weren't going to the private school like you did in middle school. Can't afford it, huh? How did you even get cigarettes? Wait, no. Don't tell me. You let Ted's friend Chad grope you last night at a party, in that stupid closet game. The other girls were getting a little suspicious of your stories and Ted might hear about from his dear best friend. Give poor misguided Aria a talking too. Damn, your head is twisted.”

Oh. Oh my, Mia thought. That commit hit home. What was _that_ smell? Shit, all her bullshit was doing a good job of hiding it, but Mia was on it's trail.

Clawed fingers clutched Aria's face, Mia pulled her head up so she could watch her eyes for this one, “I never knew you lost a beauty contest in middle school. That's a bummer, right? But poor daddy as more than a failing business to ruin his reputation, right? Oh, mommy, mommy, mommy. What a fun hobby she has, dressing up her little girl _and_ boys. It's got to sting the ego when your little brother wins a beauty contest you lost, when boys aren't even allowed to play painted slut up there.”

Twitching, Mia felt her knees travel together as her crotch started to overheat. Sweet mother of banging, was the smell coming out of Aria what her brute got, all the time? No wonder he was an ass!

Fighting back control of herself, Mia watched as Aria's eyes welled up. “So, here we are. A pretend slut trying to catch the eye of another rich but saved again kid so normal and nice he makes your home life feel like a bad dream. All while pretending your family is still hot shit so your friends still suck up to you.”

Mia sniffed again, addicted.

“And I was your stress relief. How considerate of you. Well now,” Mia paused to give Aria's head another meeting with the wall, “What to do? Ideas?”

Releasing the bitch, Mia stepped back. Aria's makeup was a mess and the bitch fell to her knees, sobbing. So many aromas were coming of Aria's brain that Mia was content to let her work her way through them.

“I can't,” Aria droned out when she overcame her horror, “I don't have any money. You know that, somehow. But please, don't tell anyone. Don't, just don't. I'll stop causing you trouble. I'll even convince the other girls to lay off! I'll find someone else! Please, just don't! We have like a year left, just let me have my life till I escape this shit town!” Aria was crying in earnest now, yelling like volume would convince Mia.

Mia sighed and closed her eyes. She would have probably been fine with that before, when she desperately needed not to hate herself. Mostly. Maybe add a few punches to the face and insist no one else get offered up as her scapegoat, but mostly fine.

Now, she felt her Wall flutter, wanting more. She felt something inside her wanting more too. Aria was an enemy. Her nemesis. She wasn't defeated yet, only beaten.

Mia opened her eyes. Aria threw herself back, her hands smothering her scream.

“Yeah, it's freaky as hell the first time. Human eyes don't do this, do they?” Aria whimpered, making Mia smile some more revealing sharpening teeth. “Well, here is how it is, Aria. You are never getting out of this town, not in the cards. I'd explain, but it would take too long and you wouldn't believe it, despite everything else. So, my dear enemy, you know what comes next?”

The whimpering was stifled and horror pressed down. Impressing Mia with her calm, Aria looked up into Mia's crimson eyes, “Please, don't kill me. I … can make it up to you, all of it. I swear.”

Her calm broke when Mia laughed, sending the whore into sobs again. The young demon knew why. Demons are seriously scary when they laugh with their jaws all … excited. Mia remembered _that_ clearly.

Taking hold of her enemy's shoulders, Mia slammed her prey into the wall. Steeling herself for what was next, Mia let herself relax. Something inside her was fading into the background. Mia didn't think she was going to get that part back, after this.

“What are you doing?” Aria demanded.

Mia lifted up Aria's skirt. It was a skimpy black thong today, barely there. Moving the slut cloth aside, she felt up the whore's lips. Aria's demands became louder, frantic.

“I'm helping you out, slut,” Mia whispered into her prey's ears, “You got so much shame and guilt built up about your lies. Your false life. So I'm making one of them true. Can you guess which one?”

“You want to fuck? You swing that way? Come on, that's … insane,” Aria argued, trying to make Mia see reason. Like they were still in a world containing something as bullshit as reason...

Aria's plea had given Mia time to adjust her wardrobe. Soon as the bitch stopped talking, Mia drove her cock-tip into Aria's opening to slide deep inside her in one smooth motion. She had felt something trying to block her way, but her thrust pierced it without difficulty.

Shit-snacks, Mia had been a _prude_ and she hadn't had her hymen when she got raped. Did the pretend slut not even play with _herself_?

Whispering intimately into her enemy's ear, Mia purred, “You haven't quite gotten a hold of the situation yet. I got to say though, virgin pussy isn't too bad. Your tight.”

The deflowered Aria was sobbing in full force, trying to look away, “You're a go-goddamn tranny, Mia? Get out of me!”

Mia pulled out then back in harder, sinking deeper this time, “I wish people would stop saying that. I was born a girl, I just picked up an upgrade along the way.” She was thrusting deeper each stroke, speeding up her rhythm. “Now I know it hurts, but it'll be great soon, so just wait for it.”

Pulling her head away, Mia kept hold of Aria's arms as she watched the whore take a faster boning. Warm blood was gliding down Mia's cock now, setting Mia's mouth to drooling.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Aria shrieked, “I don't care! Not one bit how great it will feel! Get out! Pull out! You're raping me!”

“Yup, I'm taking what I want from you cause you just had to make me your enemy. Make yourself my _prey_. Now spread those legs, Slut McGee, cause I'm not stopping till I take _everything_ from you.”

“How could you? You're supposed to be a girl too?” Aria screamed, trying futility to headbutt the young demon.

“There is no gender for rape, dumbass. It's about winner and loser. You lose and you get fucked,” Mia screamed back, roaring in laughter as she powered her own headbutt through Aria's.

She felt her joyrod give her enemy the first load. Mia relished claiming Aria's pussy. Aria was hers. The smell her new fuck toy were great and nostalgic. So much confusion about what was happening that Aria didn't know what was real anymore.

Surely, Aria smelled, she couldn't be getting off from being raped by a she-male. The juices leaking down their legs told her otherwise.

Pumping again, Mia released an arm so she could stroke Aria's platinum hair, “Don't worry, here is where it gets great.”

The bitch was moaning and humping back, her legs wrapping around Mia's hips. Aria's was panting heavily and when Mia's second load hit, Aria's pussy responded with her own climax. Mia let her dick slide out and let the bitch fall to the ground.

Her enemy was desperately trying to catch her breath and recover her bearings. Mia crouched down so her snatch and dick were floating above Aria's mouth. Mia growled full of demon lust. Aria looked up into Mia's eyes, watched as clawed fingers scratched along the wall next to them, leaving groves.

Meekly, Aria nodded her head and selected Mia's dick for her mouth. Enjoying a blowjob from a mouth big enough to do her joyrod justice, Mia watched her enemy's face contort between fear, hate, and lust. Soon as Mia was throbbing hard and about to blow, the young demon pulled her cock out of the sucking mouth and lowered her pussy down on Aria's face.

Again, Aria started licking and sucking, figuring it out as she went as Mia's pussy leaked into her mouth. Mia knew from experience even that much demon love juice was sending her mind into dark new territory.

Just as the whore's mind smelled like it was about to pull itself back together, Mia pulled back and slid her dick back in. A few strokes along Aria's tongue had her cock spewing, her throbbing insides gushing over her enemy's chest. Poor Aria tried to swallow as best she could, guessing correctly Mia wasn't going to pull out or let her breath otherwise.

Aria's mind swam away.

Standing up, the young demon waited for her enemy to recover, for a smell of something specific. It didn't take long, Aria was desperate for it to be over. Standing herself, she hoped Mia would be lowering her skirt cause there were a few parts of her body still pure she could share with Ted. Parts she could still feel clean about giving him.

Mia smelt it and laughed, tripping her enemy to watch her land face first. “I should have guessed. Course you would keep prepared for that, even if you're a pretend slut. It's not real sex, so maybe sweet Ted would go for it, right?”

Mia smiled as Aria looked back at her, horror in her eyes. Mia was already squatting behind her. Grabbing hold of her ass, Mia guided her dick forward. In a single thrust, Mia's joyrod was probing Aria's backdoor.

Fucking her virgin pussy had done damage, but such a rough entrance was doing real damage to her shithole. Mia smirked. Aria was scared now as Mia started pumping. The whore didn't know how lucky she was, having already got two loads of demonic cum giving her some temporary healing.

Feeling the butthole squeezing a tight ring around her cock as it slid deeper, Mia hit bottom. Aria's cute hams were rubbing Mia belly. The young demon wasn't entirely unsympathetic. Dropping to her own knees, she lifted the other girl up by her legs and held Aria's whole weight while spreading the girl's legs.

“Look down,” Mia ordered.

Already on the border of another climax, Aria did so only to tense when she saw a dick sticking into her ass. She climaxed hard, her juices rolling down unto Mia's dick. Mia began to pump hurriedly into the moistening ass.

Aria was either crying in pain or pleasure. Mia couldn't be sure, but she released Aria's legs so Mia could slip her hands under Aria's shirt and the barrier she had kept up for Chad, her bra. Except there was no bra and Mia smugly groped her enemy who was meeting her thrusts now.

The last thing Aria had to give to Ted was Mia's now. The bitch had given up and surrendered to this new pleasure being forced on her.

Mia snatched an earlobe with her teeth, lightly chewing happily as she watched her enemy's face. Lust was etched into it. Cock swelling and pussy aching, Mia pumped another load in, this time deep as she could reach into Aria's rear. Aria's eyes opened as wide.

The young demon pushed her enemy off of her, relishing the popping sound her cock made escaping Aria's ass. Standing back up, she surveyed her prone enemy. Tears streaked through her makeup and both her holes were leaking Mia's seed. Even her mouth was still caked with wet jizz.

Her own feelings rippled inside her Wall. Mia had won and her enemy was most definitely broken before her. Well, almost. It wasn't sex, but she could give her lover boy one sweet thing still.

Down there on the ground, Aria smelt of some nice happy delusion. Her good boyfriend, free of sinister perversion, had taken her into his protective arms where bad things didn't happen. He was kissing her tenderly. Then passionately. It was a good delusion, Mia felt.

When Aria realized her escape felt too real, she opened her eyes to look deep into Mia's as they made out on their knees. The young demon chuckled into the whore's throat as Aria's eyes dilated. Mia had her in a warm embrace, one hand trying out rubbing splodge around a freshly banged asshole.

Pulling away from a completely broken Aria, Mia stood up and felt her smile grow sharp again. Now to make good on the victory, “Straighten up, slut.”

Wearily, Aria stopped hunching and sat primly on her knees. “What could you possibly want now?” She got a hard slap to the face. Aria barely reacted.

“A slut like you should know not leave someone kind enough to fuck her dirty,” Mia explained with a smirk.

Her fuck toy grabbed Mia's thighs, burying her head into Mia's crotch. Feeling her tongue licking up everything in her pussy, Mia tried not to giggle as the bitch moved down her legs. Reluctantly, Aria raised her head back up and looked at Mia's cock, fresh from Aria's own ass. She blinked at it owlishly, not a smell in her head, before taking it in her mouth. She sucked hard at it, trying to draw out any remaining cum.

There was cum alright, Mia gloated as she pulled Aria's head back and released her last load all over Aria's face. Her enemy opened her mouth absentmindedly to catch Mia's cum. Mia sneered, “Good job, bitch.”

Thoughts almost gone, Aria was just staring back at Mia's softening cock. “Thanks, Mia.” She received her slap without reaction.

“No, no, bitch. Dogs don't call people by their name. I own you now, don't forget that,” Mia instructed, her face pressed close to her defeated enemy.

“Oh, right.” From somewhere, Aria found some of her composure.

Mia laughed, having said it only on a whim so she could slap Aria again, but it seemed to be giving Aria something to think about. The thinking was doing some interesting things in there.

“OK, boss. Sorry, boss,” Aria said in monotone, holding up a hand like a dog wanting to shake, “Forgive me, boss?”

“Forgiven bitch. Now the panties,” Mia commanded. Aria grabbed Mia's boxers to pull up, but Mia bopped her on the nose just like a dog Aria was pretending to be. “Panties.”

Blinking, more brain power returned and the whore got the idea. Pulling off Mia's boxers, Aria put them aside before removing from an ankle her black thong. Stepping into them, Mia relished Aria's cowed hands sliding up her own panties up Mia's legs. Aria even gave Mia's pussy a goodbye kiss, Mia was delighted to see.

All that pretending to be a slut wasn't without results.

“What else, boss? What does boss want me to do?” Aria asked, still on her knees and looking up at Mia, for all the world like she was lost and needed some direction. It was a trick, Mia knew, something deep inside her enemy trying to fool Mia into letting the bitch live.

But the trick was getting way too close to being reality, already. Mia snarled happily down. “You always skip last period, right?” Mia asked, getting a nod. “Good. You'll be out here from now on. Just in case I want to stop by. And give me your phone.”

Az had been right, Mia decided as Aria handed over her phone. Watching humans squirm was something fucking else.

~*~

Later in the day, Sharon told her mother that she was going for a walk. The old bird was happy to get some quiet, she had said. That made two of them, Sharon complained safely in her own head.

Getting to the end of the driveway, she darted into some trees and got out of her shirt, replacing it with another she had accidentally packed. It was a low-cut spaghetti strap blouse from back when she had her natural breasts. Fighting the thing on carefully, she examined the look.

Her much larger breasts were straining the blouse, plentiful cleavage popping upwards. Without a bra, her nipples showed clearly through the thin cloth. Walking out into the road, she watched her chest try to free itself with every step.

Not knowing how she had known, Sharon walked till he found her handsome new friend alone in a field as she had expected. He was driving cattle and when she caught up with him, she turned around to walk along next to her hard worker. In the field, he made sure to walk as close as he could so he could eye her.

She eyed him too, nearly bare-chested and covered in sweat as he yelled at his cows and waved his muscular arms about. Absorbing the knowledge of his young lust somehow, Sharon let herself revel in her own as she walked slowly along.

They didn't say anything to each other but when she made it back to the driveway. She checked to make sure they were alone before raising her blouse to expose her leaking breasts. Darting over, he sucked out the offered refreshing drink as Sharon caressed his head, wondering happily how his sweat could smell so good. The image of her broken younger self was screaming in her head, but the homemaker ignored it.

It didn't even seem to know what it was screaming about anymore.


	15. Sue's Hunch & Mia's Duality

Racing down the tree-lined path, the little girl ran and yelled along with her classmates. Most had been surprised to see her show up after skipping school again, but it didn't take much for them to forget that pesky detail. Besides, they had decided on hide and seek today which held some serious sway over her friends.

Cell phones had come out and little fingers spread the word to their parents: their game was on!

As soon as they got to the park however, the rest scattered. Her friend Rachel slapped Sue's back and darted off giggling. The little girl pouted and found a tree to start counting. She decided they deserved only a thirty count for making her 'it' after coming up with the game.

Calling out her countdown loudly, Sue's imagination tried to drift. She made sure to reign it in. Thinking about her Mr. Bear could wait till she saw him again. Doing her best not to frown when she was supposed be having fun, she decided not to worry about her big sis either. Mia was Mia. There was no point worrying about her being mean if Sue wasn't there.

Sue had told Mia to learn from their demon and Sue would have to trust herself too, whichever version of herself was responsible.

Count over, Sue yelled her warning with more feeling than she felt. Turning around, she darted into the park herself. In no time she tagged a girl hiding behind a trashcan by surprise and gotten the boy hiding nearby before he could even start running.

They were sore losers and made faces at her. Sue giggled, cheering up. Running on, she dived into some bushes. Ignoring the scratches, she scrambled after the two hiding under the limbs. Once they were tagged out, they ran back to the home-base while they complained to each other.

A worrying thought wormed into Sue's head as she listened. She wasn't a cheater, was she? Looking around, she squinted her eyes. She definitely saw … something weird.

In a hopping skip, Sue got hold of a low branch on a tree and used her momentum to carry her to the next. Scrambling up, she tagged a foot of the girl hiding further up. The girl splayed her limbs out below the tree limb she was laying on, groaning sadly.

Watching the last hider retreat back to base, Sue became aware of a light. The light earlier was the same, belonging it seemed to her friend May. Scanning the park, she saw more lights close and far away, of different sizes and colors. Different maybe for each kid? Jogging along slower, Sue began to wander about and make a lot more noise.

She really was a cheater! She couldn't believe she had used some trick to cheat her way into an excellent lead! Soon, she was letting hiders slip past or gave them plenty of head start to make it to base. It was only fair, she decided.

Cheaters weren't supposed to prosper. Someone had told her that once.

It was nearing the end of her turn and there was only a few lights left. Sue approached one that was hiding behind the public restrooms. Another one was closer, but that hider had hid deep inside a big clump of bushes. Sue shouldn't know they were there so she ignored the stupid cheating light.

Getting close, the little girl noticed the light was actually a ball of different colors. When a head peeked out while Sue pretended to look away, she noticed the ugly red part of the light grow. The closer she got, the more it grew.

In a flash, another light shot across in front of her, running away but not to base. She remembered the light, it had been the one under the bushes. Snapping out of her surprise, Sue gave chase.

As she chased the boy, he started yelling. He was telling someone to run! Looking back, she saw another of her friends speed away from the bathrooms. It was her friend Samantha. As Sue kept up with the boy's weaving, her hand missing by inches, the little girl saw it was Gregory she was chasing.

The little girl frowned, confused.

Greg kept checking Samantha's escape till Sue managed to tag his back. The boy just kept running, only now speeding to base. The butthead was sure to yell out a promise to pay Sue back when it was his turn. Frowning more, Sue tried to figure out what was going on as she watched them go.

Almost all the other lights had made it to home-base, only a few left running full tilt for home base. Sue was happy with her turn, she had tagged most of her class.

What she was unhappy about was the mysteries she had stumbled upon. Sue knew the last two pretty well and she also knew Greg picked on Sammy relentlessly. Why had he helped Sammy then? Most the girls in class, even Sue, picked on Greg because he was a meanie to Samantha.

The puzzle in Sue's head fell apart when a slap stung the center of her own back.

Spinning, she saw her sister looming over her. Sue didn't know how Sherry did it because it wasn't like Sherry was much taller than her. Not really, anyway. Sherry was in her baseball uniform today and had her shoulder length hair in twin pigtails. Her cap was nowhere to seen, probably blown off from all of Sherry's sprinting about.

A huge grin was plastered across Sherry's face and her hands grabbing Sue's shoulders so she could bounce up and down. Her voice had her usual excitement, “Hello, baby sis. What are ya playing?”

Trying not to groan, Sue replied, “Hide and Seek.”

Sherry didn't mean anything calling her a baby, but it still rankled the eight-year-old's pride. Her middle sister still treated Sue like she was in Kindergarten. Sherry also thought she was invited to every game, even when it was just Sue and her friends.

Throwing her arms in the air, Sherry shouted, “Alright! Where is home base?”

The happy face was right in front of Sue's, eyes big and eager. This time, Sue did sigh. “Park entrance.”

Racing after as fast as she could muster, Sue tried to chase after the blur that was her eager sister sprinting to the park entrance. As she did, Sue considered the sister her Mr. Bear wanted to play his next mean game with.

Sherry was a member of every sports team the school would allow at once, which surprised no one who knew her. 'Go-lucky' Sue had heard her daddy call Sherry, as well as 'spit-ball' and 'little barrel of laughs'. Their daddy loved to spoil Sherry, always going to her games when he was home. Those two could be so embarrassing, talking big whenever Sherry won something.

Her sister made it to the entrance long before Sue and her classmates looked either annoyed or thrilled to have the older kid along. Sue knew the feeling. As annoying as her intrusions could be, she was so happy and excited to play with you that you just had to give up and go with it.

It was usually pretty fun too. Sue waved apologetically to her friends as she ran up.

Sherry was already talking loudly at the center of the group, “Alright, rugrats. Since I'm late to the game, I'll be it. Now get hiding the best you can!”

Everyone scattered. Catching her breath first, Sue listened to her sister count slowly backwards from a hundred. Sue felt bad. For all she complained about her stupid sister, Sherry had an obsession with being fair. The older girl knew she was playing with little kids and was giving them a good lead to hide really well.

Gulping a big breathe, Sue started jogging away to find her hiding spot. Finding it in an out-of-the-way spot next to the pond, Sue crouched down and scanned the park again. She could still see Sherry a good ways away, but the older girl wasn't likely to come this way first.

All at once, Sherry had her hands up and was probably screaming her warning at the top of her lungs. Sue watched amazed at how fast Sherry sprang from one likely hiding spot to another. Compared to that, the pace she chased Sue's friends was a crawl. The older girl even made a show of it with her hands up threateningly.

Sue could just imagine the pretend malice in Sherry's voice. Keeping up with Sherry while staying out of sight, Sue watched Sherry's fast paced search. Most of Sue's friends were let go after only a short chase to squeal their way back to base.

The game wasn't a big deal anymore now that Sue was more interested in the lights dancing in front of her. Studying Sherry's, Sue realized it was different from the other kids. A little bigger, maybe cause she was bigger or older? Hers was also the only one that was a little foggy, the different colors harder to see. Maybe from whatever those two black spots inside the light were?

Watching her sister's light was starting to make Sue uncomfortable. Sherry's light seemed colder somehow. Sue had to slap her face when she thought it might be watching her back to drive out the scary idea.

The middle-schooler was darting towards a trash can along the walking path. There was two lights near there, one right behind the trashcan and another up a tree next to it. Sherry made a beeline for the obvious hiding spot. The light in the tree dropped down and started running.

Squinting, Sue made out the light as Greg's even though his face was to far away to see. Sherry skidded to a halt and turned around. Greg must have yelled something both naughty and mean to get Sherry's attention that good.

As her visibly irate sister ran after Greg, Sue waited to see what the one behind the trashcan would do. It was Samantha again and Sue had her puzzle back to try to work out.

As Sammy got away to race for the base, Sue saw she was almost alone with Sherry. Thinking hurriedly, Sue decided she wasn't going to get anywhere just thinking about her puzzle. She wouldn't be able to do anything else if she was it again either. Sue made a break for it.

Getting close, she watched Greg shout from the tree. Looking behind her, she saw Sammy running behind her. Sammy was red-faced and breathing hard, her slow legs having let Sue overtake her pretty easy. Her friend didn't have a chance if Sherry caught up with them.

Almost there! The other girls were slugging Greg in the arm and calling him names, but he kept being a butthead calling Sammy a slowpoke and other things. Slapping the tree with her outstretched hand, Sue pushed space next to her. Sammy was there a moment later, hugging the tree to keep from falling down.

Chasing the last three hiders, Sherry took her time ending her turn. Two of the boys made it, but Sherry tagged the slowest just before he made it to the tree. Now it, the last boy got some teases as everyone got ready to hide again.

Not Sherry, she was slapping him on his back, telling him he almost got away and trying to encourage him.

Sue looked around the tree while all the lights were close to her. A thought had started forming in Sue's head and she even had an idea on how to test it. When it-boy started counting back from fifty, Sue grabbed Samantha's hand and started running.

Sammy was giggling past her wheezes, thinking she was just running along with her friend. Sue looked back, a little guilty that wasn't all she had in mind, “I know a good hiding place. He'll never find us there!”

As they ran, slower than she liked, Sue glanced back. Greg was following them, trying not to be obvious from the look of it. Sue noted his light. Sammy noticed him too, giving Sue reason to look at Sammy's light a little longer.

Near the back of the park was the start of the forest, but some trees were in their own little groups and still part of the park. The two girls ran hurriedly into one of the big groups, going in deeper till they found the clearing in the center.

The two girls crouched behind a handy bush in the back. Uncertain, Samantha whispered, “We're to far back, right? We won't even be able to hear him call 'Olly Olly Oxen Free'.”

Sue rubbed Sammy's back to reassure her and they shared a smile, “Don't worry, we'll only hide here for a little bit before we run back along the edge of the park. He'll never even see us,” Sue fibbed, fingers crossed.

“Oh,” Samantha considered before giggling as silently as she could, “You're real smart, Sue. We can take our time and win for sure.”

Smiling, Sue took a closer look at her friend and her light. Sammy was the same height as Sue and just as scrawny, but her hair was shorter and light brown cut so that her hair came to points behind her ears. She had light green eyes and a face that made you feel peaceful looking at. Her looks matched her, Sue knew, as Sammy was always quiet and quick to help others with things.

The light was still giving Sue trouble, but she could see the pinkish bit that had first caught her attention. A piece of the puzzle, Sue was sure.

The pink in Sammy's light got bigger. Guessing right, Sue found the other light she had been waiting for enter the clearing. Watching Greg look around, Sue guessed he was a good bit taller than them, with dark brown hair and blue eyes that reminded Sue of the sky before the sun came up. His face helped bring out the stupid 'I'm annoyed' look on his face.

When the boy spotted their tracks, he followed them with his eyes to their bush. He nodded to himself, not aware he was doing it Sue felt, before darting back out of the clearing.

The light in Greg had the same ugly red color that Sammy's had when she thought she was about to be caught, but it had gone down when he found the tracks. Knowing where they were seemed to make the pink grow. As Sue watched his light settle down in the trees, she watched the ugly red grow again.

“OK, I'm going to see how the game is going. I'll be right back so stay hidden,” Sue whispered, holding her friend's hand. Sammy nodded, her lips held tight together.

Circling the clearing, Sue tried to stay quiet. All the pieces of the puzzle were there and she could test her idea. The little girl wanted to ask someone if it would turn out alright, but the only ones who popped into her head that would get it was her mean Mr. Bear and her grumpy oldest sister. Neither of them were there, so Sue would just have to do her best.

She found Greg hiding behind a tree and sneaked up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, which made him spin around and land on his tushie.

“Oh, it's just you,” he grumbled meanly.

“Yup, just me. Sammy is further back waiting for me,” Sue whispered, ignoring his glare and mean voice. His light made that easy as he mumbled 'oh' and turned his head away. “Would you like to hide with us?”

“Why would I? Sammy would just get us all caught then!” Greg hissed.

Leaning close, Sue made sure to keep her face smiling. “Then why are you protecting her? Don't try and deny it, I've seen you do it twice today. Now that I think about it, you're always doing that when she gets into trouble. You show up and make a big butthead fuss, driving her away from whatever is bothering her. You talk mean to her, but you're not really trying to be mean, are you?”

Sue watched both his light and his face. His face was pretty angry and the pink in his light was doing some really neat things. The trees above her swayed as she slotted pieces of the puzzle into place.

Giggling, she punched Greg in the arm. “I'm going to tell Sammy!”

With that, Sue darted away. She could hear him following. Looking back, she watched his ugly red swelling huge. With no other lights nearby, she figured they'd be alone as she finished the puzzle. Sue made it to the clearing but Greg caught her before the bush.

“Don't say nothing to Samantha!” Greg demanded, gripping Sue's arm as his yelled angrily.

“Say what to me?” a voice squeaked from the bush, Sammy climbing out to stand next to them. She played with her hands nervously as she avoided Greg's glare.

“Nothing, you dimwit! It's private and has nothing to do with you, smelly,” Greg barked.

Escaping his hold, Sue retreated behind her friend. Her voice teasing the glaring Greg, Sue explained to Sammy, “He doesn't want me to tell you why he has been trying to protect you today. Or all the other times.”

“He did? He was?” Sammy stuttered, clearly confused.

Greg stomped his foot and took a deep breath to yell like he always did when frustrated, but Sammy inching forward stopped him. Knowing Sammy like Sue did, her friend was probably looking at Greg like a wounded puppy. Sue made sure to study what their lights would do next.

Crossed armed, Greg looked away. “It's got nothing to do with you.”

The boy visibly flinched when Sammy grabbed his hand. Sue heard her friend's sweet helper voice say soothingly, “It's alright. You don't have to tell me. Just let me say thank you anyway. I thought you hated me. It … it was really bothering me.”

Sue had to hold her mouth shut so not to giggle at Greg's reaction. He couldn't make up his mind on what his face should be doing. He stuttered, “It's not … it's not something to thank me for. I … just … don't want to … see you sad.”

“Then why do you call me names? I want to cry when you call me dumb or slow or clumsy,” Sammy asked as she gripped his hand tighter and pulled closer.

Greg didn't look like he knew how to tell the truth correctly and wanted to yell to make the confusing situation go away. Sue didn't give him the time, saying behind Sammy, “Because Sammy, he is in love with you. He wants to get close to you and make you laugh, but he only knows how to be mean so he picks on you instead.”

He's going to start yelling for real now, if he doesn't run away, Sue figured. He wasn't near as bad as her Mr. Bear, but she saw something similar between them. Stupid boys knowing only how to be mean jerks. Sue pushed Sammy forward before the idiot screwed up. Greg caught her, his words cut off.

Sammy was looking up at the boy holding her, “I wanted to make you laugh too. I wanted to be around you, but I can't play the games you're good at. It's why I come to the park to watch you play soccer but only ever read my phone.”

Blushing, Greg didn't seem to know what to do, his meanie mouth giving up on him. Sue smiled happily as their lights shifted their colors quickly. The air was brushing into Sue's skin, the Other hers wind pressing in.

The little girl hugged both of her classmates, looking from face to face, “So, now you both know. You two love each other.”

The idiot Greg was the first to recover his words and complained, “But I don't think that's right. I love my mom and dad. I love my sister. I don't think … that's what I … feel … Sammy”

Greg's voice gave up. Sammy nodded her head too, her face growing red again.

“That's because there are different kinds of love. They don't tell us kids that yet, but I know about it a little. You know how your parents love each other? You two have a love like that, one that wants to be together and share stuff. To be all happy and honest with the other one, needing that with them.”

This time it was Sammy speaking up hesitantly, “How do you know about that, if we're not supposed to know?”

Little Sue wanted to ask the Other Sue the same question, but instead she stroked the back of Sammy's hair, watching Greg's eyes following her hand suspiciously. Mia had ambushed her with the same thing and Sue had wanted to say it was wrong. Seeing them however, little Sue thought she just might have that other special love in her too. A love for a dumb meanie who couldn't help being nice to her when he wasn't paying attention to himself.

Sue desperately hoped her Mr. Bear couldn't smell her right then.

Talking to both of them, Sue whispered, “Just between us, I've been having some weird adventures lately, but I'm learning a lot too. One of those things I learned is that if you love someone, you have to do your best to keep them close. To hold them and make sure they are alright. There are other things too, that adults do.”

Where had that come from? Was she really going to tell them … that stuff?

“I can tell, don't ask me how, but I know you two should be together. That you will, even when you become adults, becoming a mommy and daddy.”

Both of them were staring at Sue, but the little girl felt her prediction grow clearer. She could see them as adults, holding hands and standing behind the two with her in the clearing. There was even fuzzy forms of their children around their adult selves.

Sue strange ramble seemed to be giving them a lot to think about. Greg asked, sounding puzzled but not annoyed, “If … if we're supposed to be together, then … what should we do?” His voice fought it's way out of his throat, “If we love each other like mommies and daddies, what do we do?”

Sammy held him a little closer, trying to hide her face, “Do … do we get married?”

The fast moving wind pushed up Sue's smile. Standing back, Sue stood as straight as she could to be formal looking. Her staring friends drifted apart. Watching her with big eyes, the two of them grabbed each other's hands.

The wind carried Sue's voice loudly to only the three of them, “Gregory.” The named boy jumped. “Do you promise to hold your love for this woman sacred above all else? Promise to make her joy your own and her sorrow your grief? Forever?”

Looking at the girl next to him, Greg said in a little voice, “Yeah, I'll protect and … love her forever.”

“Samantha. Do you promise to hold your love for this man close? Promise to make his joy your own and his sorrow your grief? Forever?”

Sammy's answer was to throw herself into Greg, holding him tight and repeating yes over and over into his chest. Filled full of her wind, Sue could see their light grow in directions she couldn't put into words and become so breathtakingly beautiful, she was almost dazzled speechless.

Before their beauty robbed her of her tongue, Sue stepped close and felt her wind shift again. “Then you married. Married people should kiss right about now,” the little girl goaded her friends, smiling big.

The two of them were staring at each other, their blushing faces telling Sue they had heard all right. Greg leaned down and pecked Sammy on the lips. It was a pretty boring kiss so Sue leaned over and whispered into Sammy's ear.

Her friend looked at Sue like a cornered animal.

Turning her head back around slowly, Sammy gave Greg a long look. Grabbing his shoulders, Sammy pulled their heads close and placed her opened mouth on his. Greg's eyes popped wide but Sue saw they quickly figured out a funnier kiss.

Their marriage kiss went on for a while but Sue just smiled, not wanting for the kiss to be over. Her Other had led her into doing something really strange, but watching them was making Sue really happy. For them and the world around them.

“Now, I guess since you're married, it wouldn't hurt to share what mommies and daddies do when they're alone. I'll show you later, when we can be alone longer. But you two got to promise to keep all this secret, at least till everyone won't be dummies about it, OK?”

The two eight-year-olds kept up their embrace, the muttering into each others mouths the only clue Sue had that they heard her.

~*~

Mia watched her new dog drive away in her cherry hot rod from atop the building. She was somewhat curious how the bitch could afford the expensive thing. Shrugging the Milton's money problems away, she began walking across the roof.

She had to run back so she could puke over the side.

The part of herself that had faded apparently wasn't gone forever. The teenager almost wished it had. The thought of what she had done was wrecking her insides, both body and mind. She might not have ever liked Aria, but holy shit that was over the top.

Her confusion was making her Wall wobble and Mia redoubled her concentration on it. No time to turn pansy now, she decided. It had happened, she had done it, and that was that. She'll stress about it later, probably whenever she could weep over her own rape.

Azuren was nowhere in sight. That gave Mia the anger to rebuild her wall. How long was he going to take? Raping Aria took all of last period and then some!

Again, feelings of guilt overtook her and she clutched her stomach as she tried to walk across the roof. No, not thinking about it now.

She came to a taller part of the complex building, built in a time when the mining town was a lot bigger. There were windows and Mia peeked into one. The coast was clear so Mia opened the window and hopped in.

“What the hell, Mia?” a voice called out, startled. Mia smiled without demonic encouragements. It was her friend Tokine she had startled.

The teenager crossed the empty club room and joined her friend, who appeared to be editing some lame video about the history of the town. Mia gave the frame on the screen a good look, “Homework?”

“Of course, why else would I do a piece about this crap town in the '50s. Where the hell have you been this week?” Tokine demanded, crossing her arms.

Mia smiled, her human smile she had started to miss. Tokine was originally a Japanese transfer student, from way back when they had been in the fourth grade. Her parents liked their brief transfer there so much, they immigrated. Both girls didn't get it.

Collapsing onto the table, Mia flopped her arms out and rested her forehead on the wood surface, mumbling, “It's been a very, very, _very_ weird couple of days, Tok. I can't even describe it if I tried. Thought I'd see a familiar face for a taste of normal.”

Tokine huffed and returned to her editing, “You know I hate that nickname with a passion. And don't laugh, I seriously do even if I am half our grades weed connection. That's only because that crazy bastard up the mountain thinks I'm some Vietcong double agent, bringing him reports on their 'activities'.”

Mia turned her face to her friend and snorted when Tokine actually gave activities air-quotes. Her friend scowled, “Anyway, you could have at least called.”

“Trust me,” Mia slurred wearily as she watched her friend work, “It really has been a weird time, with more to come. There was no time to call. Or even think, sometimes.”

“Can't be that weird,” Tokine countered, shortening some shot with a classic car in it, “I mean, I saw your brother. He's not being strange and cryptic at all. He doesn't even know why you were absent.”

“Oh, stop crushing on my baby brother,” Mia hissed theatrically, throwing a stuffed toy from the desk at Tokine. “I don't want to involve him, so he doesn't know shit. And don't you tell him you saw me here! I mean it, even if it gives you a reason to talk to him.”

Tokine gave her a classic Tokine frown, to which Mia countered by blowing a raspberry. Too late, Mia realized this might have been a bad idea. Before they had been friends, besties if you went in for that sort of thing, but now Mia was coming to terms with having some powerful lust issues with women. Sue had driven that point painfully home for the teenager.

Tokine was a pretty girl, Mia figured, even if they were body opposites. Tokine was short, she wasn't all that busty, and she had more ass than she liked having. They used to joke that all the sugar from her energy drinks settled in her ass, giving her the energy and comfort to finish her video projects. Everywhere else she was pretty scrawny.

Mia did love how pretty and graceful she was. Tokine definitely beat her in both counts in Mia's book. She was feeling the reaction she was dreading, but as her friend stared at Mia, the teenager could be thankful it was merely a stirring.

The young demon had been fucking since dawn and screwing seemingly nonstop for days. Her luck had finally allowed her lady-boner an upper limit.

Giving up the staring contest, Tokine huffed, “Damn it. I don't see why you have to be so stingy. Your brother has that quiet and handsome thing going on. Tons better than the dweebs in our grade.”

Smiling from her table, Mia recalled all the other times they had this conversation. It was so normal it was relaxing, “Your just mad all the guys in our grade have Asian Fever and you're our only resident Asian girl.”

Tokine threw the stuffed toy back at Mia, who pretended to ward off some terrible threat. Tok snarled, “And the year before, and the year before that, and even the year before _that_. It's not a damn fad, it's like some kind of fuck obsession.”

Mia's smile was clearly starting to freak her friend out, it seemed. “OK, seriously, what is wrong? Am I going to have to stick splinters under your nails before you allow me to finish this?”

“Can't a girl not enjoy a normal moment, with a normal friend in a normal setting? Even for just awhile?” Mia whined. Tokine glared at her. “Fine, fine. I'll leave.”

Her friend's frown tried to stop her as Mia stood. “No, don't worry about it. I'll try to call when I have some actual free time. If I get any,” the teenager tried to reassure.

“It's not that. You missed getting the history assignment. First part is due next week. Whole things worth like, half your grade,” Tok explained, tapping her screen.

Halfway across the room, Mia enjoyed a short relieving laugh. “Don't worry, Tok. That history report will be properly filed into my schedule.”

With a wave, the young demon was out the window of her former normal life. Walking back across the roof, she savored the lingering sense of those times not even a week dead.

“You have made a human squirm, but not that one,” Mia heard next to her. The demon was lumbering beside her, his hate now consuming her Wall to hide them both.

“No, not the one inside. Also, if my sister can make requests, than I'll make one of my own. Leave Tok alone, she's my friend.” Mia looked over and up at her brute. He was frowning.

“Then you best claim her for yourself or get my priestess to protect her. That's the understanding,” he explained with his usual growl and rock-hard smell of how the world was. He turned to look at her. “I fail to see your problem. If you were not winded, you were about to 'court' her.”

“The fact that I can't make out if you mean human or demon courtship worries me,” Mia sighed.

Her brute had jumped off the building near where she had taken Aria. She felt outside rage stifle her sudden discomfort as she looked down the three story drop. Mia shrugged and dropped, feet landing hard but without any real pain.

“So, I guess we are off again?”

“Correct, my hawk. Next, I must check the progress of the healers,” the demon rumbled angrily. Mia could tell it wasn't for her question but because his last stop had not gone well. “As luck favors, the doctor there has a very … malleable mind for my purposes. She also grasps my desires perfectly.”

Not wanting to believe it, Mia felt something that felt suspiciously like jealousy well up. The demon picked up on it and laughed. Jerkoff. This time he was the one who moved close as they walked, closing more distance to wrap an arm around her waist.

She was about to protest violently when he spoke, “So, what prey did my hawk feast on that could sate her rage so completely?”

Mia felt her mouth go dry. With difficulty, she forced her guilt down and her impossible jealousy further down.

“My enemy in the school. She liked to goad me all the time, the usual high school bullshit. Really, she's been at it since we were little, but since we got into high school she never let up. She was a slutty brat and a stuck up bitch who delighted in turning her whole clique against me for a laugh.”

The demon grunted. She could smell him ignoring all the words he didn't understand. There were quite a few. It hit Mia then that he really wasn't from anyplace she knew.

Considering that, she continued, “So when I spotted her and before I could think it was too fucked up, I confronted her. I smelled out all her dirty secrets and told them to her. Then I fucked her every way I knew off, robbing her of any chance to have her dream with someone she loves.”

The demon grunted lower this time and pulled her closer. Mia decided he was acting a little too weird and took a deeper sniff of his mind. “You're trying to be nice, even though you don't understand my problem? You think I'm weak for even hurting.” Heated, she glared up at him. He really did seem troubled and wasn't smiling to screw with her. “Holy shit, you're a monster. Why are you trying so hard?”

Another sniff found something past the rich rage smells and Mia blushed as she leaned into him. Above her, she heard him ask, “So, what happened next?”

Mia let her guilt go and let it well up, emotions wobbling her quiet voice, “I must have broken something in her. She just … went with it. Towards the end, I mean. She honestly believes she belongs to me now. She'll be there tomorrow, then the next. And the next. All because dogs wait for their owner to show up. I didn't even know … you could mess someone up that bad.”

The demon caressed her hair and growled, “Then you should be there or move her so she is convenient. It is only proper to maintain your property and keep it from wastefully withering.”

Mia banged her head into his armor, “For someone who doesn't do nice, you are coming along. Even if you think of it as slowly ripping the legs off something.”

Her brute grunted low and deep. He really didn't like having things he felt were weaknesses exposed.

“You can show me. Sue too. We have no intention of hitting those weaknesses, we're to far in your shadow now, jackass.” Mia grinned, enjoying his squirms for a change.

They walked down the road in silence till they closed in on the hospital. Pulling away, Mia let her guilt recede till it felt like haunting her again. Giving her face a good slap, she felt around herself for whatever bottomless pit her anger sprang from.

She felt her worries and guilt burn away. Next to her, she was surprised to smell the demon doing the same. But no, she mused, that's no surprise. We're going in there to dominate the conversation, not even giving them the faintest glimmer of hope to wiggle away too.

The demon speed up his steps, growling approvingly to her. Mia matched his pace and they were quickly walking the perimeter of the big building. Entering the emergency room entrance, they strolled though like they belonged there.

Nobody noticed they even existed and Azuren navigated the maze of hallways like he knew where he was going. Her brute came to a stop before a door near the center of the building. The nameplate read 'Dr. Lauren Callean, M.D. - Head of Medicine'. Whoever door this was had a rather full inbox, Mia noticed.

Going in, the demon snarled disapprovingly. Mia followed him and found some plaques on the wall to look at. “Was your doctor friend supposed to be here?”

Sitting behind the big desk, the demon crossed his arms across his massive chest and snarled again, “Yes, she was. She had plans and those list things to show me.”

The teenager thought he might put his feet up for the badass effect, but instead he stayed sitting firmly and straight-backed in his chair. Turning back to the plaques, Mia smirked to herself. That look was good too. He was like an angry pillar planted there, waiting for someone to be smart enough to see the warning.

Aloud she asked, “So, what are these plans?”

A deep long growl answered before she got words, “I shall have her explain. She pleads for these long plans instead of submitting to my simple instructions. She … insists that they will please me more. If she lacked such a loyal and clever smell, I think I would have eaten her by now.”

The sound of papers and a smell of a calm mind working out a puzzle radiating from behind Mia. The calm didn't smell like it would last for long. She was about to look for a seat to watch the eruption when she heard a voice behind her, “Oh, you are here, Lord? I'll fetch the doctor.”

Mia spun around, finding in the doorway was a nurse. Disturbed by her presence, she felt for the Wall. It was there, still angry and hungry. The barrier of malevolence was coiling around the nurse, smelling her but no more.

“Can I get anything for you while you wait? Coffee, food?” the nurse asked, stepping into the room and noticing Mia for the first time, “Oh, or you ma'am?”

Azuren merely growled annoyed, making the nurse jump back. “Coffee, please,” Mia said, finding that chair. She did prop her feet up.

The nurse was back quickly and had a cup of coffee in Mia's hand. The nurse found a spot along the wall to wait with them. Mia smelt anxiety and hunger from the woman. Pondering that, she heard more people enter. Three females. More nurses standing behind her. More of the anxiety and hunger.

The smell of anxiety and what Mia was working out to be a starved form of lust permeated the room, seeming to draw itself to Azuren. Mia drank her coffee without comment. On a whim, she picked up her chair and brought it to the other side of the table.

The horny nurses inhaled shocked, but Mia ignored them. She returned to lounging next to her demon, not uttering a word while drinking her coffee and smelling anxiety shift to her. Her brute smelt amused by Mia. There was also growing hostility that actually had a target in mind. Mia smiled to herself, feeling warm.

The door finally opened again and a woman wearing a white coat entered. Under the coat, she was wearing some clingy black dress. Rather unprofessional, Mia thought. The woman's tits were clearly defined under the lowish cut dress and Mia got an eyeful when she made a rather elegant bow to the demon.

She smelled both of their arousal at the sight. Her boy bits wanted to form under her skirt, but her lust couldn't break through some block in Mia's head as she examined the doctor coolly.

The doctor's hair was in some fancy salon style and the blond strands had an impressive sheen to them. Her hair contrasted her dark brown eyes nicely, bordered in elegant if faint makeup. Her lips were painted a light pink and Mia could tell puckered for maximum effect.

Mia had to suppress her own growl this time.

“Milord, please pardon my tardiness. I had an emergency case to sort out, but I am ready now,” the doctor groveled. Turning her head to Mia for the first time, the doctor added a bit crisper, “I see you have brought a guest.”

The junior demon merely raised her cup at the doctor, who pressed ahead when she didn't get more. Turning to the nurses, the doctor nodded her head. One of the nurses locked the door, to both demons' amusement. The nurses collected arousal bloomed as they began to strip their scrubs. Mia was shocked to see the nurses had some rather fancy lingerie underneath their work cloths.

The women stood in the background, pawing each other rather suggestively. Mia's frown grew deeper as she took another pull of her coffee.

“As I reported at the last gathering, I have compiled useful lists for your servants. You merely need order their distribution,” the doctor read businesslike off what looked like a carefully prepared agenda, but got cut off by a loud growl.

The women in the back, trying to be seductive, flinched at the sound. Not the doctor, Mia noted. She merely moved that finely painted nail down her material.

“You are more inclined to hear about your biggest order. I have looked over the relevant files. Strategically, I surmise a fake exam where patients are put under for a brief time will be best. Milord then can see to his business while the patient is subdued. With my authority, I should be able to cordon off a discreet part of the hospital with its own entrance for that purpose.”

Her brute growled to himself for while, plotting. “I have no interest what subterfuge you use, just see that humans stay out of my way. How many can be taken now?”

The frosty doctor flipped hurriedly through her clipboard. Clearing her throat, she replied evenly, “I can arrange three now, if you would pardon me?”

Azuren nodded and the doctor whisked herself out. The nurses timidly moved forward, all smiles. This time it was Mia who growled, spooking the four women and sending them into retreat. She growled more questioningly at her brute.

Evil smirk on his face, the demon rumbled, “You shall see, my hawk. In this, your talents shall be valuable for my 'evil plan'.”

Whisking back in, the doctor bowed and motioned for them to follow. The doctor led the group of demons and hurriedly dressed nurses out of her office and down the halls of the hospital. After a few turns, they entered a silent and empty area. All the rooms near them had their doors open and inside them looked like examination areas. Stopping at a room near the end, the doctor motioned the nurses to enter.

Waiting with two demons, the doctor spoke calmly in a low tone, “The nurses will now give them something to put them under. It should only take a few moments. After that, the patients will remain unaware. In the future, I shall have them ready for your arrival.”

The doctor paused to give the clipboard in her hands a quick scan, “I believe, looking over the files and with a mind towards discretion, I can have two here at a time. Maybe three times a day at most. More would rouse suspicion.”

Flipping back and forth different pages, the doctor's smell reminded Mia of making something by recipe, “Today might not grant many successes, I should warn. I have not started these patients on any regiments I would prep later groups with. Biologically, however, all three are primed. From the experiments with the nurses, I would suggest once each. It will lower the success rate, but the patient will have less noticeable side effects.”

Listening, Mia took a new interest in the doctor and sniffed more carefully. There was some … scent like Mia had smelled on her mom and like the ones she had herself. The smell was weaker, less of a temptation on the doctor than on her mother bent over a car trunk.

The doctor was human Mia guessed. At least, mostly. As the horror of what was behind the door grew for the teenager, the greater her unease of the doctor built. The woman was a freak. An evil, twisted freak who Mia suspected _really_ loved her job.

That evil brain and smoking body had been slaving under her brute for who knew how long.

The door opened and a nurse motioned them inside. The three in the hallway entered. Agitated on multiple fronts, Mia saw another examination room with five areas separated from each other by curtains. The three in the center were open and occupied by three women wearing exam gowns.

The nurses were fixing their legs into some kind of stirrups, lifting their legs up and exposing their waiting babymakers.

The demon turned her to him and glared into her eyes. “My hawk, I give you the makings of our half-demon host.” He chuckled, going deeper into the room.

Mia nodded after him, sick she had found she had been right and more than a little outraged. Evil deed was right, she thought on the floor of a baby making factory. She stepped away as the nurses descended on her brute.

She felt some relief, if she was being honest with herself, that the nurses were crap at stripping Azuren's armor. You needed either lots of practice or plenty of motivation to learn how to get the interconnected metal plates off.

Around her own waist, Mia felt a hand slip around and some boobs press into her back. The doctor purred into her ear, “While our Lord plants his miraculous semen inside these patients, why don't we girls have some fun by ourselves. We have time till we get our share.”

Mia's rage exploded as well as, admittedly inside the relative privacy of her head, jealousy. This gorgeous and evil woman was now openly lusting after _her_ demon! The thought had her grinding her sharpening teeth so hard a tip broke off.

Another thought twisted into the teenager. She was violent. The demon had found that in her and let it loose. Mia's violence was hers by nature and he liked that. She raped another girl in school and that made him freaking happy. But this woman was sadistic, a doctor who had her potential victims walking in the door willingly and thousands of ways to abuse them past simply hitting them.

She could _steal_ Mia's demon!

The demon was looking over at her, chuckling in that evil bastard way of his. A nurse had arranged his clothes and armor on a table while the other three were busy. One was slobbering at the head of his cock while another licked and sucked at his shaft. The last one had her mouth playing with his nipples as she ground her soft body into his hard flesh.

All four of the robbing cunts had lost their scrubs again.

The doctor was playing at blowing at Mia's ear, unaware of Mia's thoughts as she waited for a reply. Mia and her brute shared a look, smelt each other's minds. The demon only had one simple question for her. Mia grinned, knowing her fucking answer.

Turning around, hearing her brute whispering in his huge voice, the teenager took the doctor's face in her hands. “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

Kissing the doctor passionately, Mia felt the more experienced woman return the favor eagerly. Turning them, Mia saw the nurses had lined her brute up to the prettiest of the three patients. That left a rather plain heavier woman and a stout looking older woman.

Smirking past her kiss, Mia steered the doctor towards the older one and spun her around. Unresisting, the doctor let Mia lean her back against a tray table. Lifting her off her feet, Mia slid the woman till she was laying on her back and relished getting that clingy dress off all the fun parts.

“Oh, you like to be on top, girl?” the doctor cooed, her panties growing a nice wet spot.

Mia smirked where the doctor couldn't see her and pushed the lace panties out the way so she could feel the hot lips underneath. Mia sensed her two nurse closing next to her. In a flash, the lingerie-clad women had their boss restrained helpless to the table.

The doctor called out in confusion and tried to see what was happening. What was happening was the nurses were stripping Mia just like they had done with Azuren. Now that Mia took the time to really look, the both of them were pretty good lookers. Joining her brute in the ranks of the bareassed, Mia walked around.

The doctor clearly enjoyed drinking the sight of a naked Mia. Taking a deep calming breath, Mia drank in the smells from the doctor and made sure to carefully examine them. Mia's teeth relaxed. The teenager and the nurses were definitely stirring up the doctor, but for the demon there was only some kind of odd worship.

Mia smelt deeper. Yes, this doctor was a complete lesbian. Mia got an image of her uncomfortable oral performances on the demon. She had hated it, even with demon juice in her mouth, but she was still happy to do it. Doing that got her precious samples to experiments with.

Experiments with haughty nurses, for example, before feeding them to her new idol's lust.

Nurse hands were all over Mia, cupping and squeezing her without Mia even having to hint. Winnowing the smells down, Mia smelt out the image of the doctor fucking them after the demon was done with them. Shaping their minds for his use and her own. Of taking them to meetings, so the demon could give them to his followers.

She didn't care about a reward, unlike the other heathens at her idol's feet. All she did was to worship some strange entity that barged into her office one night. The questions the demon's impossibilities raised in the doctor's mind were the woman's heaven.

Smirking, Mia looked over. A nurse was leading the demon forward to a patient, stroking his shaft vigorously. The other was still slobbering at the end of his cock, trying to crab walk with it. The demon's attention however was on Mia. The junior demon felt his literal glee at her plan.

Turning back to the doctor, Mia saw the anticipation and confusion on her face. Demons, Mia mused to herself, take no greater pleasure than beating their enemies. The worse you beat them, the better you feel.

Bringing one of the sex-slave slash nurses forward got Mia a nice warm-up kiss. Letting the nurse go, Mia turned back to stroke the doctors belly.

The doctor shuddered, “Ready to begin? I'm dying to see where you start.”

“Yup, I'd say so,” Mia growled, moving her hand to the doctor's tit while she let everything in her relax. “I think it's time I pitched in to help the Lord.”

“Yes!” the doctor called when Mia started flicking her nipple, “His libido will definitely spike watching us. You two, fuck as well.” The doctor's hips started bucking in response to Mia's explorations. The nurses stayed still.

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Mia laughed. The doctor had stopped her cooing and bolted as upright as she could. Mia laughed more, knowing the doctor was trying to figure out what was rubbing her arm underneath the table. Bring a nurse back around, the young demon guided the woman to her knees.

In full view of the lesbian doctor, Mia revealed her cock and stuck it into the nurses surprised mouth. The nurse liked her surprise and sucked at it, letting the teenager's cock make a wonderful popping sound when she removed it.

“Wait, no, I don't swing ...” the doctor started, but her cry cut off her plea as Mia spun the table around and drove her manhood into the doctor's wet and previously eager pussy. The teenager hissed aloud in pleasure. Fucking god in slutty heaven, the doctor was almost as tight as Aria.

Not holding back against someone dumb enough to threaten her, Mia began fucking the doctor with relish. The woman on the table was both moaning and cursing at her. Beckoning, Mia got a nurse standing next to her for some more kissing fun.

Mia was starting to have this procedure grow on her.

Looking over, her brute was planting his seed in the first patient. Mia moaned and quickened her pumping. Drawing the second nurse over, the teenager got an arm around both of them so she could fondle their tits as the doctor failed to squirm off her thrusting cock.

Unlocking lips with a panting nurse, Mia giggled at the fun she was having trying to fuck freehanded. Soon she felt her lady-boner bulge and she pulled out. Bringing her nurses along, Mia approached the older woman asleep in the stirrups.

Not moving her hands from the nurse's tits, Mia let the nurses guide her inside the patient. With a few thrusts, Mia unloaded her boy-cum inside patient number two. Her boning companions smelled of amazement. The doctor smelled slightly horrified and very abused.

Watching her cum seep out, Mia removed her cock. With a foot, she rolled the doctor till her head was pressed into the patient's pussy. “Feed it back in there, we don't want any possible half-demons getting away,” Mia commanded in a low growl.

Hearing the slurping sounds of obedience, Mia released her nurses and got hold of the doctor's waist, pushing back inside the snug cunt to pump away. Her horny nurses were playing and suckling Mia's tits as she screwed their cowed boss. Mia roared.

Next door there was a demonic laugh and Mia turned to watch Azuren plant his second load in the heavier woman. They smiled viciously together, his own nurses taking a cue from the doctor.

Freeing herself from her groping nurses, Mia pulled the table away and spun it around. Leaning over, she whispered to the doctor, “This was just a friendly warning. You can worship him all you like. But-He-Is- _Mine_.”

Her eyes were definitely crimson and the doctor looked back fascinated by them. The wonder fled before horror as Mia spun the table and stroked herself quickly to orgasm deep inside the doctor.

Licking her lips where her sharp teeth had scratched them, Mia pulled out and stepped away. A look was all her nurses needed to know what Mia wanted. They crouched and began sucking at Mia's girl cock. When it was clean of cum, they planted it inside the complaining doctor before moving on to what had splattered down the doctor's thighs.

Retreating back to the far wall, Mia lounged next to her brute. Calm and pretty mellow, she asked, “So, you're going to have the doctor lure women in here, to what? Make an army of babies?”

The demon grunted, watching all the nurses working hard over their snatches. “Half-breeds mature faster than humans. Even if that was not the case, I plan to reside here a long time. I like to plan ahead.”

The teenager grunted, also enjoying the show. “I'm surprised you didn't fuck the doctor before. It's not like you to miss a chance to 'be mean'.” Spying his annoyed look, Mia elbowed him in his meaty ribs. “Just saying.”

“She was willing enough and had amusing ideas. I felt like humoring her. I remain curious over what she must have done to earn so much of your ire,” he rumbled.

He damn well knew, she thought. She elbowed the gloating dickface in the ribs again.

The nurses finished up their work. Untying the doctor, all five of them proceeded to kneel before the demons. As one they began to suck and play with their erections. The nurses smelled particularly hungry, Mia thought.

Mia caught the doctor's eye, who was licking her dick with nurse, “What's all this then?”

The doctor tried her best to smile, but Mia could smell the rage underneath it. Mia smiled back, pleased as punch. Taking on a very doctoral tone, the woman responded, “This is our reward and medicine. Because of how much of the Lord's semen we have already been exposed to, we have an … addition to it. He supplies us with some when he visits for our health.”

Mia pushed her dick forward, encouraging the doctor to start stroking as she talked. The doctor ruefully did so as her other hand burrowed into a nurse's lingerie.

“If we didn't get it, we would start to go into withdrawal, most likely a temporary coma. The patients today will have a similar reaction. With only the one load of semen, I believe it will be easy to mask by the side-effects of the drugs I'll subscribe later.”

Backing the nurse's head away, Mia brought the doctor's mouth down on her cock. The doctor gurgled in surprise, which made Mia's smile grow. Her blond salon hair released after a few tonsil pokes, the doctor coughed while the nurse's mouth willingly replaced her. Collecting herself, the doctor started stroking Mia in front of the nurses drooling mouth when she caught Mia's glare.

The doctor turned her head and briefed Azuren, “Lord, I can have the regular rotation start in three weeks, if you like. It will take that much time to arrange the appointments and the medication regiment.”

The demon only grunted. He was distracted and close to releasing his seed, Mia smelt. Drawing herself up next to him, the teenager felt her own climax not far off. All five heads retreated back and opened their mouths.

Mia never seen a sight like it. She was thrilled seeing it now, a parade line of long exposed tongues.

With a nurse hands stroking both of them, Mia watched riveted as her brute shot first. His cum splattered across tongues and faces, dripped heavily off chins. Mia bucked forward and tried to hit the unlucky ones from his blast. Spent again, her cock retreated and the demon softened.

The nurses and doctor were now busy licking each others faces and mining moaning mouths.

Chuckling at their lust-consumed minds, the demon motioned for them to get up. Walking back to the center of the room, Azuren raised his arms up. Mia joined him, burning the image of scantily clad women into her head leaping up to dress them both.

Mia smelt a question from the demon's mind. It was a quaint experience as he had never been one to actually ask Mia. Stepping into the hall with him, Mia looked back at the doctor. Dr. Callean still smelt of anger and humiliation, her opinion of Mia still pretty insulting.

A sample, eh? Is that supposed to be better than lackey? Sex attendant?

Frowning, Mia turned her attention inward. She might have gone soft, but her girl was still aching and hungry. Mia put a hand on her brute's arm and smiled up at him.


	16. Mia's Claim & Sue's Gift

The teenager was savoring the slow penetration, enjoying the rare treat of gliding up and down Azuren's massive cock while feeling every intimate inch. Her brute was sitting in the doctor's chair again, Mia sprawled against his front. She had an arm twisted back around his neck so she could lean her head up to moan in his ear. She also wanted him to see her breasts sway seductively from his restrained advanced.

He was liking what he saw, she smelled.

She knew he hated taking things soft and slow, but his smell gave away his current good humor. He was horny, but he always was. No, Mia knew, he was enjoying Mia asserting herself over the doctor, crushing slowly a competitor. Her brute smelled of watching Mia embrace her demonhood and willingly insert herself into his plots.

Mia moaned into his ear with extra enthusiasm when he smelt so pleased by that.

Dr. Callean was alone on the other side of the table, naked but for her white coat. Shrinking the little box made of Mia's Wall should she stop, Mia made the woman talk while fingering herself to them. Any objection the doctor had wanted to raise had died when the nurses left without asking her and the demon had picked up Mia, placing her on his dick.

Enjoying her fuck as much as she was, Mia made sure to listen to the doctor drone on about her precious lists. First was for sick people and the old folks. There was a related one, for people with problematic conditions. The doctor explained that she made the lists so the demon could exile those who could not be productive for him.

“You got another list in there,” Mia turned her head back to the doctor, “what is it, 'Infirm for Experimentation'?”

The doctor flinched whole body that Mia knew about that. She hadn't thought the demon would care if she kept some poor bastards to experiment on so was going to skip it. The teenager went back to rousing her brute with her moans and snickering.

There was a list of people with crotch rot and the like. Dr. Callean, trying not to moan herself, went into her plans for isolation areas for those who could be cured, so they wouldn't get the demon's humans sick when released into their new lives as his cattle. She added that the incurable could be exiled with the decrepit.

Mia growled at the woman and gave her Wall a taste of punishing her flesh. Sounding delightful as she recovered from her screaming, Dr. Callean made sure to include some experiments she had in mind.

“She wants to poison our prey out in the world with demonic AIDS,” Mia panted to her brute, giving the doctor another torturous squeeze, “She's such a bad doctor, she'll ruin our fun if they all die before they can fight us.”

“I see,” the demon rumbled, chuckling deep in his chest, “We cannot have you lacking humans to 'beat the shit out off', can we?”

The doctor came back to the fun they had that afternoon and her brute came as Dr. Callean tried to explain the maternity program. Mia let the throbbing dick slip out and gave the doctor a pointed look. Fingering herself hurriedly, the doctor took her place under the table and started licking. The good doctor made extra effort to get all the cum off Mia's skin, transferring every drop to Mia's waiting pussy.

Cause the doctor was behaving, Mia let her continue her report mostly in smell while using her tongue to keep the cum inside the teenager's crotch. The woman had built databases for the women of the town for their birth history, ovulation cycles, and so on. All so she could deliver her Lord the most ripe patients.

Tongue wiggling inside Mia and words becoming more garbled, the doctor came herself. She reeked compliments for Mia so the young demon left her down there to recover.

Panting hard, the doctor took Azuren's cock and replaced it inside Mia. The demon, chuckling low, began to raise and lower Mia again. The young demon resumed her intimate performance for her brute as the doctor returned to her spot in front of the desk.

Explaining how she had designed a disguised treatment program, the doctor went over all the pills and injections that would heighten the patient's chances of conceiving and carrying demon babies to term. The doctor reported how she had also been a busy bee with all the pharmacies she could get her hands into, sabotaging medicine the demon wouldn't care for: birth control for one.

Then there was her rough plans for emergency natal wards, when hundreds of women in town suddenly found they were giving birth. The doctor was training her four nurses at child birth so they could keep up.

“When you're not banging them,” Mia snipped.

The doctor was a little too occupied to defend herself, both hands busy with her own crotch and breasts as her clipboard was abandoned. From memory, the woman panted about her work with the Sheriff. A doping program near ready to test for the demon's future human soldiers. Meth, anti-sleep drugs, stamina boosters, and a host of other things she was researching from wherever she could find, places like the Defense Department.

Mia was impressed. There was even mention of a suggested troop rotation to not burn out humans so drugged up. Despite her complaining groans, her brute was speeding up after hearing about all that potential bloodshed.

The panting doctor was now going on about her own research into demonic fluids. First up was cum, which got the doctors self-pleasure moving faster and her own cum leaking between her fingers. The smell got Mia's own demon fluids sliding down the cock in her.

Nearly bent double and leaning on the desk, the doctor continued as she caught her breath. A smell Mia had been waiting for was finally seeping from the doctor's mind. Mia smiled.

The good doctor was starting to enjoy what she called 'this play'. Straightening and spreading her lips for Mia to see, the doctor droned on about the different tolerances of the nurses and their exposure levels. With some boring explanations, she explained how she had proved the demon's cum was some kind of addictive substance.

A human exposed to demon cum would need more to stay awake, the amount increasing rapidly. Without, the victim would fall into a coma lasting till the addiction eased. She had yet found a case where the addiction ever went away.

Amazement clear in the doctor's voice, she listed off between her lustful calls all the side effects: mental regression, increased libido, faster cell division, organ rearrangement, and others she was still trying to wrap her head around.

At this point, the doctor was fingering herself while staring hard at Mia's pussy. The doctor added wondrously, “As well as physical transformation, apparently.”

The demon roared laughter, his smell hinting amusing things to Mia.

The demon grouped Mia's tit hard in revenge and sneered to the doctor, “No, my slave. My hawk here is not like you and your followers. Her change is of a different nature.”

Refusing to let go of her humor because of a pleasant grope, Mia started bucking down hard herself. Her brute lightly bit her shoulder as both of them came, gushes of fluid escaping from their connection. The young demon nipped his check and they snarled with each others flesh in their mouths.

Eyes wanting to roll back, Mia fought her overpowering pleasure. Holding up a hand to stop the advancing doctor, Mia knelt before her bleeding brute and began to clean up his rape-shaft herself.

As his claws stroked the top of her head, Mia listened to the demon, “My Mia here is not a simple slave. She is a demon, far purer and stronger than I had hoped to create before my conquest.”

Smooching up the last of their fun, Mia lightly patted the giant cock goodbye. Mia crossed over to the doctor, licking up cum from her crotch. The young demon could feel her eyes relax back to human and she pointed her blue eyes into the doctor's brown.

“Do you have any idea why I did what I did today,” Mia spoke in a low whisper, standing so close their noses almost touched.

Behind those brown eyes, Mia watched the wheels turn. Dr. Callean answered reluctantly, “You seemed to be concerned about my relationship to the Lord.”

Mia narrowed her eyes and the doctor was quick to build on her answer, “I think … you wanted to impress upon me the fact that in our Lord's eyes you were above me. That I should do what you say. That you wouldn't tolerate any ambition of mine to rise above you in his service.”

She was a smart bitch, Mia had to admit, but only smart enough to figure out why Mia was furious. With a wicked smile spreading across Mia's face, she grabbed the doctor's hips and raised the woman above her head. Wiggling, the doctor tried to get away and thus was unprepared for when Mia lowered her cunt down onto the young demon's tongue.

Swirling her tongue around, Mia aggressively explored the doctor's tight opening and it's taste. For the first time, the young demon smelt true lust and pleasure bloom in the doctor's mind. In a few mere minutes, the upheld doctor groaned in ecstasy.

Enjoying the taste of the lesbian doctor's gushing lips, Mia dragged her feet finishing before putting the panting Dr. Callean down. The woman collapsed into Mia and the young demon held the clutching doctor close.

Looking up at the taller demon, the doctor gazed into Mia's eyes with her face burning up. The doctor wanted more, so much more.

Mia smiled and said almost kindly, “You're close enough. I'm his mate and your his servant. I work with him, but you work for the both of us now.” Mia peeked the doctor's nose. “That means, I always get first dibs on him. I'll rip your head off and anyone else who wants to muscle in on him because he's mine, just like you belong to the both of us.”

Radiating from her eyes and brain, the doctor leaked her forming worship of a new being. Mia giggled as her brute chuckled behind her. The doctor, lowering her head onto Mia's tits, simply mumbled, “Yes, milady.”

Letting the doctor go, Mia watched her slid down to her knees before the two demons. The demon grabbed her pretty blond hair and pulled her head up. His cock head pressed against the doctor's lips and she reluctantly let it enter her mouth.

Mia wrapped an arm around the demon's waist and pulled their naked bodies together so she could relish how warm he was. Mia watched the doctor stumble through a blowjob and smiled. The doctor tentatively raised a hand. Moving a leg to give permission, Mia felt her pussy admit two fingers.

As a clawed hand found Mia's abused tit for some more gentle treatment, the young demon sniffed the room. The doctor was watching them above her, the idols she worshiped embracing each other companionably as they watched her service to them.

From the demon, a deep brutal satisfaction at the task here well handled. Possibly three half-breeds made. His furious mate settling things in amusing ways without killing useful pawns. Watching one of those pawns now comfortably and hungrily place herself under his happy mate. His glee that his hawk was growing more comfortable, to the point that the healer-slave's plans didn't send her so berserk he'd have to kill her.

Well, she nipped but that was to be desired.

From herself, Mia smelt her own sense of conquest. The doctor had presented herself as an enemy to Mia, a human who thought herself best suited for the otherworldly creature. Now the doctor contained not a single trace of possible defiance. An enemy ground down and rebuilt to be useful to Mia and her brute.

She smelt her own world moving to make space for Azuren. She let it. With him there she'd always know where something was she could hit.

The cock in the doctor's mouth swelled and cum spilled around her mouth. Mia watched, absorbing the doctor's revulsion at what it was but loving the taste despite herself. Like porn, the doctor reviewed the medicinal properties of the splodge filling her mouth. When she got all of her 'sample', the doctor gulped heavily without thinking before sliding the cock out and moving her mouth to Mia's pussy. The young demon was happy to give her some 'medicine'.

Sitting back on her hunches, Dr. Callean left her gasping mouth open while she licked around both cums. The taste and smell must have been too much, as the doctor gushed again and fell over in a daze.

Her brute released Mia and frowned at the door. The slut nurses returned and swarmed around the two demons, licking cum and wiping their bodies with wet-naps. They didn't seem to be in a hurry to get them clean enough to dress so Mia had to hurry them along with a growl.

Above the tantalizing bathers, Azuren growled to Mia, “I have other tasks to see to, so I must leave you alone again. The human's words, however, lead me to believe I will be able to leave my runt's tasks to you while we are here.”

The teenager was busy watching her own pants being pulled up her legs in the company of cleavage and didn't respond right away. Growing in her throat, she punched her brute in the ribs, “You mean _our_ runt, Lord Az.”

Her memory was jogged as hands guided her bra on, “Oh, you mean the maid thing. I take it the person you had in mind might be here … because withdrawal from your cum should have put them in a coma.”

Mia frowned at her brutish bastard. He just laughed as he groped her clothed ass, “Indeed. You, with my leg armor, are you aware of a young female here with such an illness? She is the offspring of … of ...”

The demon looked up at the ceiling, clearly trying to remember one human from a scream host he'd met recently, “The man at the place of learning. One of my more talkative servants.”

The nurse that was securing his armor to his calves listened intently, puzzling out the description. “Do you mean Mr. Robbert's daughter? He is the superintendent of your Lordship's school.”

The demon grunted with a bit of a snarl. Mia knew it was only an admission that the nurse might be right. It was dawning on the teenager how she was going to be most useful to all the demon's evil plots. He was terrible at actually remembering humans, they were all the same human to him unless they had some taste or function he enjoyed.

The nurse conversed in hushed tones with her comrades in slut bondage before looking back up, “Yes, I can take you to her, my Lord.”

The demon waved a claw dismissively and the nurses finished dressing the two demons. As the tasked nurse led them away, Mia turned back to take one last look at the prone doctor. Her face was a mess of cum and she still looked pretty dazed but happy.

Quickening her step, Mia caught up with the demon, licking her smiling lips.

The nurses lead them back through the hospital, taking them to a regular overnight room. Two beds were inside, but only one was occupied with a shortish girl, maybe in high-school and a little taller than Tok. Sleeping beauty was blonde, though a natural shade closer to butter, with a face sprinkled with quite a few more freckles than Mia had.

The sleeping girl was fairly thin, but her boobs were just the right size for Mia to get a nice handful should she group them.

Mia blinked. Dear god, she thought, I really am becoming a horn dog.

Her demon looked closer at the girl in the bed and Mia smelt his uncertainty. The girl in the bed looked close so the demon pricked a finger with a tooth and fed sleeping beauty's kissable lips a few drops. Still asleep, the girl sucked at the finger and groaned like she didn't want to wake up.

The demon waved the nurses away. The door closing seemed to wake up the girl in the bed. Removing his finger, the demon watched the girl sit up, groggily rubbing her eyes. Mia got the impression he was sniffing at her thoughts more keenly than he usually bothered with the random human.

The girl croaked, “Where am I?”

Mia put a glass of water left on the table in front of the girl, who took it and drank deeply. The girl looked around, confused. “Why am I in a hospital?”

Turning her head the other way, she caught sight of Azuren. The girl dropped her water. “Oh. Oh. You're back?” Her eyes were darting around for an escape route. “Mr. Lord?”

“Dear god,” Mia moaned, “You didn't go easy on this one, did you?”

The demon smirked as the girl's head shot around to Mia, “Who are you? Oh god, he brought another one!”

Ignoring the girl, the demon began to walk away but paused long enough next to Mia to say, “She was the one. See to her new occupation, my hawk.”

With that said, he was out the door. Probably to things so horrible it was best if Mia didn't know about them yet, she guessed. She idly wondered what he had been so interested in inside the scared girls head so Mia took a whiff when she turned back to the girl.

The girl in the bed had recovered her water. Her brain had a lingering smell of heart-pounding fear and something else, but it was gone before Mia could work it out. All that terror literally went poof soon as the girl thought the demon was gone, replaced by the urge for water.

Head tilted a bit in bafflement of the girl's smell, Mia still tried to smile reassuringly while holding out a hand, “Hi, my names Mia. How about you?”

Still drinking her water, the girl grabbed the hand and gave it a good shake. Whipping her face when their handshake was done, she thrilled, “Hey there, I've seen you around before. Aria's … well, not friend, but you talk a lot, right? I'm Alice.”

~*~

The three of them had missed the last person's turn to be 'it', several peoples in fact. Wanting to be alone a little longer, the other two had convinced Sue to go along with her original plan to walk slowly around the edge of the big park. The two married kids were constantly looking around, clearly wanted to stretch out their hand holding as long as possible without getting caught.

The little girl was happy to let them, giving them time to learn about this new feeling they were learning to share. Their lights were practically dancing inside them.

When they got back, a girl had just finished counting. They got tagged pretty quickly, like they had been still playing. As they waited for more kids to come back, Sue was talked again into being their look out as Sammy and Greg kissed out of sight behind the food stand. They almost got caught when the worker took out the trash.

Fleeing their exposed hiding spot, one of the boys running up said something about Sammy getting the other two lost. Greg was on him in a flash and slugging the speakers arm till the other boy stayed silent.

Soon, other kids came back, including Sherry. Her dash brought her right up to Sue and quickly demanded where Sue had been.

“Secret,” Sue answered sweetly. The little girl knew that would eat at her nosy sister for days. It served Sherry right, poking her head into Sue's business.

Sue and her friends played two more rounds. This time it was Sue who ran interference, letting Sammy and Greg hide together. She also had to throw a few stones to get them to be a little more hidden with why they wanted to hide together.

As Sue's friend Rachel started her count, however, parents started showing up looking for their kids. Much mewling and begging answered their arrival, but soon other kids were getting texts and calls. As one, the classmates scattered, their fun done for the day.

Using all the kids running around for cover, Sue ducked her sister's attention and walked towards the forest. Sammy and Greg caught up with her as Sammy's phone rang, but her friend turned it off. That wasn't like Sammy and Sue looked at her concerned.

Sammy just grabbed Greg's arm and held it close while he pretended not to notice. As they left the edge of the park and moved into the woods, Greg asked, “So, we shouldn't tell anyone? Why? Would it be that bad?”

It was a good question and Sue thought about it for a while as they climbed the hill. She knew she couldn't share with anyone about was happening with her and Mr. Bear, or all the other stuff happening with her family. People would get mad and Mr. Bear would do horrible things to those people. But Greg and Sammy weren't as bad, right?

Then again, her Other self had been involved and little kids like them weren't supposed to even know this stuff yet. The adults would probably still freak out. Sue didn't want to Sammy and Greg to be forced apart by dummy adults. That would make her sad.

There was another scary thought. If that made Sue sad, what would Mr. Bear do? She didn't play his mean games when she moped and he got really angry not having her to play with...

Trying to find the words that wouldn't scare them, Sue spoke low to them as they climbed, “You know how I told you I've had some weird adventures lately? I can't tell anybody about it either. Not because it's bad, exactly. I mean, it's a little bad, but none of the adults or teachers could do anything about it. They would want to and just make things worse. It's like that.”

Sammy, holding Greg's arm still as they climbed, seemed to think about what Sue said for a long time. Greg seemed more interested in watching his wife think the words over, frowning more than Sammy was. A light blueish haze in his light was trying to pull itself from him to her and Sue thought he might be trying to figure out how to help Sammy not be bothered.

After some time, Samantha spoke up in a low voice like Sue, “So you're saying that the adults would want to do something about me and Greg being … married, but if they do something, it would make things worse.”

Greg laughed, his blue light pushing harder towards Sammy, “I can see that. Imagine if everyone in class knew. I'd be punching people for weeks for all the fun they would make.”

Sue spun around to frown at him. Greg stuck his tongue out at her, “OK, I'm the last person who should be punching people for being mean but being mean to Sammy is different.”

They had reached a big patch of mossy ground under the trees and stopped. Sammy spoke up as they looked around, “I can understand what Greg means. I'm not going to stop being his wife, no matter what any of the adults say. So … why give them a chance and try to take me away from him?”

Sue nodded, impressed they got it as clearly as they did. Taking both of their hands, Sue spoke to the both of them, “You two have an adult love and got married like mommies and daddies do. So you should show your love like they do. We're still too small for that, but I know a way.”

She got to hesitant nods. “This must be the most secret of all. The grownups would throw a fit. Once you learned it, you'll understand why I showed you. You will be able to make each other feel real good, but it might take some time to learn right.”

The two of them nodded a bit more sure and Sue smiled at them, glad they weren't scared. “You will also still argue sometimes. Sammy won't know what to say and stay silent to not bother you Greg. Greg will be a butthead even when he doesn't mean to be, Sammy. Won't mean you don't love each other. I'll always be here when you need help to say sorry, OK? I'm your guys friend so when you need to find someway to make things right, I'll help you look.”

Releasing Greg's hand, Sue lead Sammy into the center of the soft moss. Making a motion for Greg to turn around, Sue spoke softly into Sammy's ear, “Now you need to take off your cloths and lay down. I know, I know, it sounds weird and stupid. Trust me, it's best not to have clothes you like on for this. I'll go over to Greg in a minute to tell him what he needs to do.”

Sammy grabbed Sue's arm and whispered, her eyes wet, “I'm … scared. What are we going to do?”

“Don't worry, it'll be fun. It's like wrestling,” Sue explained, stroking her friend's hand, “When you two have done it a few times, you'll even think of your own things to try to figure out what you like best. Just remember to relax. Poke him into doing that kissy thing a lot at first. Touch him a lot so he touches you back.”

Sue waited for Sammy to nod at her. “When you don't want to run away screaming anymore and are really ready, let him do what I'm going to tell him.”

The wind was blowing around Sue again and Sue pulled it into her. Opening her eyes, she saw in Sammy's wide eyes her own bangs whip about. Sammy's hair remained perfectly still. Sue kissed her friend's forehead, feeling something leaking out of her lips into Sammy.

Opening her eyes, she saw light filling Sammy's head. Listening to her Other, Sue crouched down and kissed Sammy's belly, filling it with light too. Breaking the kiss, Sue walked over to Greg.

Getting in front of him, Sue noticed Sammy hesitantly removing her clothes. Sue turned her attention to the nervous boy, whispering again, “Sammy is taking off her clothes. Don't look! She's getting herself ready. She is even more fidgety than you are but she needs to relax before you do this. Did you like kissing her?”

“Yeah,” Greg muttered, blushing and clearing fighting himself to keep from turning around.

“So did she. It will help her calm down. When you get over there, be sure to talk to her and let each other do a lot of touching. Talk her into feel anything she wants on you. Have fun, this is a lot like a game after all,” Sue instructed, before leaning close.

Again, she waited till she got a nod. “You must wait till she says she's ready, then you take your wee-wee and put it in her private place between her legs. No matter how good or fidgety you get, take it slow. It might hurt her at first, but she'll feel good after she gets used to it.”

Greg was gaping at her. Sue should have figured this part would be a little tricker. “Why would we do that? That's where we … ya know, use the toilet with.”

Sue started to answer, but he cut in louder than he probably intended, “Wait, you mean girls have a … place for boy's wee-wees to go into?” He clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes darting to the side.

Sammy had paused removing her shirt, but resumed when the silence stretched. Sue slugged him in the arm, “Yes. Private spots are not just for … the bathroom. When mommies and daddies combine their private areas, they feel real good. When adults do it, they can make babies that way. I'm serious. You release something called 'cum' when you feel really, really good inside her. That can make babies when we're big enough.”

“And Sammy will have fun too?” Greg asked, watching Sue intently as he thought over Sue's words. He seemed pretty relieved when Sue nodded.

Breathing deeply in like he was about to stick his head underwater, Greg revolved around stiffly. Sammy still had her underwear on and called out embarrassed that she wasn't ready. Greg revolved back, making a good imitation of a post.

The little girl gave the idiot a slug in the arm again. “Pretty, isn't she?”

Greg nodded dumbly. Sue took his head and again let the wind in. The boy didn't freak out like Sammy had, probably busy remembering the brief moment he saw his wife just in her underwear. Sue kissed his forehead and her light leaked into Greg. This time, Sue kept kissing while her head touched his wee-wee.

It got hard and Sue kept herself from giggling. Greg was a lot smaller than her bear, but that was probably a rude thing to say to a boy in Greg's shoes. And something Sue was a little jealous of Sammy for, now that Sue thought it over.

When it got as big as it was going to, Sue removed her lips. Flicking his nose so he would look at her, Sue whispered, “She's ready now and so are you. Go have fun with your wife, Mr. Greg.”

The boy nodded stiffly and turned around again, marching awkwardly. Knowing these kinds of adult games were best done when you thought you were alone, Sue scrambled off the moss patch. When she made it to a good tree to hide behind, she darted behind it and got herself comfortable to watch.

It was wrong, probably, but she wasn't going to abandon her friends either. She kind of got them into this to begin with.

The husband got himself naked too and laid down next to his wife, who had her eyes shut tight last Sue saw. Touching her face lightly, Greg started to kiss Sammy. From where Sue was lying, he looked like he started slowly then worked the kiss deeper and deeper as Sammy responded to him.

Hands moving all over, Greg started feeling the wiggling Sammy like Sue had told him. Good, Sue thought relieved, so Greg can not be a dummy when it's important. Breaking the kiss, Greg whispered something to low for Sue to hear.

Sammy nodded and hugged him, her hands moving around his back. The boy moved over her and started really feeling at Sammy's chest. Not being outdone, Sammy's hands traveled around till she found Greg's tushie. Sue bit a finger to not giggle when the other little girl gave the tushie a squeeze.

Greg must have said something again, cause Sue could hear Sammy laughing from where she was laying. His hands were on Sammy's nipples and this time Sammy was the one who had him laughing.

Hands going tushie to private area, Sammy practically shrieked so loud Sue could hear her, “Wow. That's a boy's … private area?”

Voice doing funny things as his tushie moved about, Greg answered in what he clearly thought was a quiet voice, “Yeah, that's my … wee-wee. It's normally smaller and soft, but it gets big like that. Sometimes … when I'm watching you.”

There was silence for a moment as Sue watched Sammy's hand explore. His voice rang out, like a kid on Christmas, “That's your private area? That's so … cute. It's really warm too.”

The married couple were panting and rubbing each other's private areas. Sue was feeling herself getting warm and hopped they didn't feel good before they got to the fun part. Sammy stopped what she was doing and pulled Greg in for a kiss. His hands still rubbing Sammy's spot, Greg moved himself to a comfortable place between Sammy's legs.

Greg moved her legs apart, rubbing along them.

They were talking to quiet for Sue to hear, so the little girl could only watch riveted as Greg's hard wee-wee approached Sammy's moist looking spot. The 'head' rubbed between the lips and Sue felt her own growing hotter.

The little girl was getting an itchy feeling, like she had the other day in school. Sue knew she was getting 'horny' and started to consider what the right thing to do was as Greg's 'cock' found it's way into Sammy's 'vagina', trying to slide in.

Behind Sue, Sherry's voice said in her normal loud voice, “Why are you laying out here in the middle of the woods?”

Sue, reacting faster than she could think, was on her feet and spearing her sister. The both landed behind the tree and Sue had her hand clamped over Sherry's mouth. Sherry, used to rough activity, merely looked up at the little girl annoyed. Sue shook her head in front of her sister's face fast and annoyed.

From the other side of the tree, the sisters heard Sammy's voice cry out in pain. Sue felt herself panic a little. Had she messed up, showing them how play adult games?

Sue hissed silently at Sherry, “You're not going away, are you?”

Her older sister shook her head, looking pretty mad. “Fine, but don't say anything. Not. A. Thing. If you want to yell at me later, fine. I won't let you ruin this for my friends, Sherry. Got it?”

The look of confusion and anger on Sherry's face was probably a bad sign for the rest of Sue's day, but the older-girl’s eyes were also darting over to the other side of the tree. She said something but Sue clamped her hand down harder, hoping Sherry didn't try to fight her off. Sherry was a lot stronger than Sue was.

Sherry nodded instead and Sue released her mouth.

“Remember, be quiet and stay out of sight so you don't ruin it for them,” Sue hissed. With that, she crawled along the ground back to the tree. Looking into the clearing, she saw Greg's wee-wee was still mostly outside Sammy. He was stroking her cheek as they kissed.

Sue heard Sherry crawl up next to her. When her sister go there she took a deep breathe, her turn to hiss into Sue's ear, “Are they having sex? Baby Sue, what the hell are you doing watching?”

Sue didn't take her eyes of Greg's 'dick' as it's veins pulsed, it's tip inside her friend. Instead, she leaned her head toward her sister and hissed back, “Those are my friends. I'm making sure everything goes alright.”

And maybe some other reasons I should mention, Sue added in her head. Straining her eyes, she thought there was some blood where they were connected. That scared the little girl a bit till she remembered her demon lapping up the blood from the first time her own private area had something in it.

Her sister had moved her head closer and was clearly going to say something more. With their heads almost touching, Sue guessed Sherry would think she could yell quietly but she didn't get the chance. Sammy's voice was saying something. Moving her legs wider, she let her husband's 'penis' sink slowly into her.

“Wait, those are _your_ friends out there. How can they even have sex?” Sherry whispered, probably with her eyes glued to the game too, Sue figured.

Sue snorted, “They love each other. Why shouldn't they make each other feel good?”

Sherry pinched Sue's arm and Sue had to swallow her yelp. Sherry whispered directly into Sue's ear, “How do you three even know what sex is?”

The boy on the moss was moving his 'cock' in and out now as the married couple whispered together. Sue's spot was becoming almost annoyingly itchy and she spun to her sister to hiss as quietly as she could muster, “How do you?”

Sherry shifted about restlessly as she whispered towards the forest, “I know cause … I'm older!” She didn't like Sue's snicker. “OK, miss smartypants, when you're older you get this thing called a health class. They tell you … about this stuff there.”

Her sister was looking away like she always did when trying to hide something, so Sue poked her in the arm till Sherry spilled the beans. “Alright. And some boys on our baseball team sometimes show off dirty videos on their phone. I … twisted one of their arms into letting me watch some.”

The married couple on the moss were shifting, Sammy's loud enough to hear. She sounded like she was enjoying herself. Greg moved so he could move more forcefully. In moments, both of Sue's friends adult sounds could be heard.

Sue's private area had moved on from itchy to damp.

“OK, Sherry, you know what's going on,” Sue hissed again, this time glaring at her distracted sister. The older girl was glued to what was going on in front of her, blushing. “If you're going to leave, leave. If you stay, watch quietly and don't bother me.”

Sue shifted, but added before she forgot, “And you got to be gone before they're done.”

Her dummy sister didn't listen and whispered shocked into Sue's ear, “What. Are. You. Doing.”

The little girl had her tushie in the air, her shorts and panties down. One hand was feeling along her private spot, feeling the wet adult juice all along her opening. Sue's 'pussy' felt like it was on fire.

“Making myself feel good,” Sue moaned, trying to be quiet while not daring to peel her eyes off her friend's first adult game.

“What the blazes is going on?” Sherry said, to loud for Sue's liking. Sue shifted her head and hit her sister's shoulder with it. “Ow. OK, I'm being quiet.”

Sue had a finger in and felt the weird feelings again, but the fire in her 'pussy' was stoking higher and it felt good. Almost wishing a well-behaved Mr. Bear was with her, Sue pushed the finger deeper.

Greg was going pretty fast now. Sue was impressed, she thought he would have felt good and released his white stuff a lot faster. Sue moaned again. Sherry's answered hers.

Sue's head shot around. Sherry had her baseball pants down, her hand inside her panties. The little girl thought the older girl had two fingers inside her private spot. Sherry noticed Sue looking and gave her an annoying older sister smirk, “Hey, I'm supposed to be old enough to know how to do this.”

Sue looked back to the moss, embarrassed. Greg finally arched his back and paused deep in Sammy as he called out wordlessly, Sammy wiggling and moaning below him. Sue's fingers were working fast now.

Shoot, Sue grumbled, she hadn't felt good yet. Sammy hadn't yet either, from the look of it. Grumbling inside, Sue watched Greg's wee-wee go soft. Dang it, she wanted to 'cum'! From the groans next to her, Sherry must have been thinking the same thing.

Greg sat back, saying something down to Sammy. The girl's responded by pulling herself up and to Sue's surprise throwing herself onto Greg, tilting him over. Sue could see their side now. They were touch each other again, Sammy whispering into Greg's ear.

The boy answered and his wife started rubbing his wee-wee again. This time it was Greg who grabbed her tushie and pawed at her flat chest. All the girls present began to moan again.

Sammy's hand started to win over her husband's private spot, Greg getting excited again as his wee-wee got hard. Sammy got on top of Greg this time, Sue cheering her on inside. Figuring out how to do it, Sammy slide herself onto Greg slowly as her arms hugged herself. Sammy was watching Greg's face with a very adult look on her own.

Greg said something and Sammy laughed embarrassed, hugging herself tighter and trying different ways of moving her hips.

As Samantha experimented, the little girl thought back to her own earlier embarrassment. She had already done adult stuff with Mia. They had even … had some very adult talks. So why was she treating Sherry different? It seemed unfair and Sue knew Sherry hated things to be unfair.

Looking over, Sue saw her sister playing with herself hurriedly as she watched Sue's friends. Sue pulled her shorts and panties lower and moved so that she could still watch the moss patch while moving her lower half into Sherry's view. Sue got her finger really moving.

Looking down, she saw her sister's look of horror and curiosity. Sue went back to watching her friends.

Sammy was getting into it, rubbing her own flat chest as she moved herself up and down. Greg was clumsily trying to match her hips, thrusting up to meet her. The boy's timing was off sometimes and he had to put his wee-wee back up for his wife to sit on. They were laughing like it was a game.

The little girl looked down again. Sherry's pants were gone and she had moved herself like Sue had. Her private area was in full view for Sue to see, Sherry's fingers moving fast in it. Her older sister looked down too and the two of them shared a long look. They both moved to look at each other's busy fingers and humping hips waving at each other.

Long minutes went by like that, Sammy playing atop Greg as Sue and Sherry switched between watching the married couple and each other playing with themselves. The married girl was the first to feel good, calling out that she didn't know what was happening to her. That she felt weird. Her voice cut off in her throat as her back arched and she went still.

Her husband sat up hurriedly so he could wrap his arms around her. Sue could tell from his light and his voice that he was concerned and worried about the girl in his lap. The light blue lights were some special feeling for wanting others to be happy and OK Sue saw as each of them wrapped each other in the hue.

That special color filled Sue with warmth and caused her own private spot to surge white stuff over her finger and down her legs.

The wife on the moss was kissing her husband and moving her hips about. Greg had his own hips moving up and down and soon went stiff himself. Falling back, he brought Sammy along in his arms. Their fall pulled his wee-wee out of Sammy and his white stuff squirted out a few times unto the moss.

Sue heard a sharp intake of breathe. Looking, she saw her sister's fingers halt their frantic motion and Sherry cried out into her arm as wet happiness leaked from her spot.

All four of them were breathing hard. Sue caught her sister's eye. Sherry looked upset, confused, and a little angry. Despite that, she grabbed her pants and wobbly made her way down the hill.


	17. Sue Tormented

Sherry kept her hand firmly on Sue's shoulder as they waved goodbye to Sue's friends. All the while the little girl wishing she had thought to find a way out of the trees that would have kept Sherry from making a big show of 'finding' them once they were out. The older girl had made a point of going on about being so concerned about finding her lost little sister, a defenseless eight-year-old. Sue had to actually bite her tongue from tipping off Sammy and Greg that the sisters had watched them.

Sherry had tried to insist they had to go home right then. Sue had insisted better that a responsible older kid like Sherry should see the others home first. The little girl took the opportunity to put off Sherry's glare and whisper with her friend about what had happened.

Sue had been pretty nervous, but Sammy just hugged her and rattled on about how happy she was. The two of them promised to talk all about it soon as Sue came back to school, to share stories over this little discovery of adult things.

When no one else was looking, Greg even patted Sue's shoulder, but the idiot also made sure to be looking in the other direction.

Now in front of Samantha's house, the sisters watched the secretly married girl walk inside. Her and Greg had been whispering something and when Greg had made it a little way down the road, he darted into a random driveway.

Sue had known Greg had fibbed about living close to Sammy. He actually lived on the other side of town, but Sue didn't think Sherry needed to know that. He was probably planning to sneak into her window or something and that was fine with Sue.

Just because Sherry was about to open up a serious lecture on Sue didn't mean those two couldn't play some more.

Once alone, Sherry spun Sue around and said in her biggest 'you're in trouble' voice, “So, now we are finally alone. You're going to tell me what the hell that was all about?”

“Can't this wait till we get home? I'm starting to get hungry,” Sue moaned. That wasn't a fib, it was getting to be past six and she'd been kind of distracted at lunch.

“Being too big for your breaches does that,” Sherry shot back angry, “Seriously, what got into you three? When I was eight all I wanted to do was play on the jungle gym and push Ricky Peters over. I didn't want him to … what was it? Bend. Right, bend me over the titter-totter.”

“Well,” Sue stretched, trying to think her way out of this. She tried that a few times, but her brain wasn't helping her out. Even her Other was being quiet, just when she needed its help. Sherry was getting really red in the face but Sue didn't want to explain too much.

Sherry still hadn't drunk the special drink yet or meet Mr. Bear. She hadn't even seen her demon with their mom. Or Mia! Sue cast about desperately for an answer that would work with Sherry so in the dark. Maybe she could beg this off till they got home in front of Mia. Mia was smart, she could think of a way out of this, right?

“Well, what?” Sherry mocked, stretching her own 'well' out mockingly, hands on her hips like their mommy. Sue hated it when Sherry did that. “I just saw underage porn. In person! Why is it I'm not turning myself into the cops right now? That's what happens when you make kids like us have sex, you know that right? You didn't make them do that, did you?”

Sue huffed, wanting to slap Sherry so bad. Like Sue would do that! “I didn't make them do anything. They had been acting weird and I just helped them figure things out. They didn't even know why they were feeling like they were. I did them a favor!”

Sue had shouted and slapped a hand over her mouth when she caught herself, looking around. Thankfully, the street was deserted.

“Oh, good job, baby Sue. You did them a favor and now their little heads are all messed up cause they did something they were _too young for_. As are you! I'm barely old enough to … touch myself … you know, like we did.”

Sue's hand was rearing back. Sherry raised an eyebrow. No, Sue scolded herself, I'm not going to slap my sister. Not when she should be right. Should! Sue lowered her hand, trying to avert her gaze. She didn't think of herself as someone mean like her bear who liked to hurt people just cause they were mad. That went double for Sherry or their other two siblings.

“Showing some brains, squirt,” Sherry praised, but it didn't sound like praise as the older girl crossed her arms. Sherry was bouncing on the balls of her feet but perfectly still otherwise. Being so still was a sure sign she was really angry.

Glaring down at Sue, Sherry huffed, “Soon as we get home, I'm calling mom. This is by and far way over the line.”

“Don't!” Sue shot back, panicking. “Mom has grandmother to worry about! Couldn't you just … tell Mia?”

Sherry smiled, but in a mean older-sister way. “You think big sis is going to be any easier on you than mom? I bet she'll spank you raw. I don't think Mia is even … doing that stuff yet.”

“Well yeah, but ...” Sue started but cut herself off.

The little girl had heard a scream. Sherry must have heard it as well cause she straightened back up and looked around. The scream repeated, louder. Sue's blood went cold.

It was Sammy screaming.

Ducking an arm that tried to grab her, Sue ran toward Sammy's front door. Hands grabbed her time and again, but Sue managed to slip free each time as she charged forward. Sue heard another scream, but it cut off like someone made the screamer stop.

Getting to the door, Sue turned the knob hard as Sherry slammed into her. The door cracked open from the impact and Sue thanked god the door hadn't been locked. Sherry was screaming something about the police, trying to pull Sue away.

Pushing the front door open, the little girl grabbed the door frame to use as leverage to pull free. Stumbling inside and ducking grabs again, Sue heard crying in the back. Sue raced forward, dodging around furniture to evade her frantic sister.

Bolting past, Sue saw a woman doing dishes in the kitchen. The woman didn't look like anything was happening, calmly washing a dish as Sue's friend was crying in the back. The little girl was outraged, but she didn't have time to scold.

Sue could hear hitting sounds now.

Barging down a hallway, the sounds grew louder as they echoed from the back-most room. Sue was too terrified to be angry anymore, too scared for her friend to think. She just had to get back there. The little girl had to save her friend.

Sue reached the door. Sherry skidded to a halt next to her. Both looked inside.

A man, short and pudgy with a long ponytail, had a hand around Sammy's neck. His other hand was slapping her hard. Sammy's face was red and tear streaked, her mouth dribbling blood. Sue took a step into the room.

Sherry's arm wrapped around Sue's middle, trying to pull Sue back with all the older girl's might. Sue took another step and looked to the side, catching sight of another light. Greg lay on the ground, his cheek and temple discolored by large swelling bruises. His pants were around his ankles.

Sue knew he wasn't awake, that he had been hit so hard, so many times. One of those hits had flung him across the room, his brain rattling violently inside his head. You got hurt when that happened, real bad. You needed a doctor right away when someone was that mean to you.

The wind was talking to Sue. She didn't need to call for it. She was angry, her belly churning and eyes not working anymore. The wind rushed into her angry, empty mind. Sue thrust up a hand and slapped.

Another hand struck Sammy and sent her slamming into the bed. Sue's friend was coughing blood. The man was yelling, “You ungrateful bitch! How dare you, in my house?”

Sue hadn't hurt him. He didn't even notice. The little girl saw his light and it was wrong! So terribly wrong that her belly full of wind hated it! That light needed to be snuffed out!

Sue flung her arms before her again and again, but the wind that burst forth didn't even raise the bad man's long hair.

Helplessness filled Sue and her wind rushed in and out of her body, trying to push the feeling out. Sue was vibrating from it. The little girl had to do something, but not what her sister who was still trying to pull Sue away wanted her to do. Sue could _feel_ Sherry's light, understood it. Sherry wanted to get her defenseless baby sister out of there before the evil man could hurt them, to run to the cops.

Both hands raised above her head, Sue’s curled fingers pulled in more wind. Cops were to _nice_ for this man. They would hurt him and put cuffs on him. They would give him a trail and put him in a cage. Other bad men would only hurt him, like he was doing to Sammy. The air was growing hot on Sue's skin, knowing the evil light didn't belong in a cage, didn’t deserve to suffer.

He belonged snuffed out in the wind.

Sue tugged that extinguishing wind into her, desperate.

All at once Greg was there, tiny next to the man. Punching away, the boy was yelling too. The man slugged Greg again, sending the boy sprawling on the bed. There was a voice yelling in Sue's ear. Her Other, desperately trying to bellow something past the terrible premonition that Sue was going to fail saving her friends.

Greg tried to get up, but a fist drove into the back of his head before holding him down as another hand grabbed Sammy's hair.

“You little prick! You think you can just waltz into my home and fuck my daughter! Not fucking likely!” The evil man's fist drove into Greg's head again as he yelled, “But don't worry, little prick, I'll get you off too. I'll make a bitch out of you!”

Horrified, Sue saw the thumb of the fist peel off. Saw it travel down, Greg screaming and trying to get away when it invaded. Sue stopped trying to pull the wind about her in, deaf to the feel of it on her skin. Sue felt outward instead with something she didn't know she had or have the words to describe.

The man was moving his thumb about while yelling again, at Sammy, “Get my pants off, you pocket whore! That's right, off with the belt! You want to play with a dick, then you can play with a man's dick”

Sue felt the wind above the house as Sherry wept against Sue’s back, still tugging and kicking her feet against the ground trying to get leverage.

The man didn't seem to hear Sherry as he slapped Sammy. “Hurry it up! Do it right or I'll have your mother come in here to teach you properly! There you go, bitch. Now! Open! Your! Mouth!”

Sue was looking up at the ceiling, but she could still feel all the lights. Her wind was lashing out of her body, too full to contain all of it anymore and pulsing out to shudder the house. The wind rolled over Greg and Sammy, but they were being hurt too bad for Sue to comfort them. The evil man's light was being hurt by the wind, but the wrong colors just swelled more and more to devour the good lights too weak to contain them.

The wrong in people didn’t growl like demons. Instead, Sue had to listen to it murmur disjointedly in boasts that cut at her soul like a knife. Boasts proclaim the world was theirs… Everything, theirs...

Feeling the sky high above the house, Sue could practically see it in her mind. The wind there was swirling in a great big loop. Sue lowered her eyes, her gaze slitting the sky apart.

The man had his _thing_ in Sammy's mouth. He was jabbing it in cruelly, laughing and yelling, “That's right, cocksucker! Suck on your daddy's big man dick! When we're done, you won't want your faggot boyfriend's wiener ever again! I'll fuck the both of you right good!”

His lights muttered proudly, they had won. They muttered in a sneer, all the ways they could get away with it. They crowed, how right they were. The world could be anything he could make it into, they said.

Loud in Sue's hears, she heard the man say aloud as if he was screaming in triumph right into her ear, “My little cum dumps!”

Sue felt the rip in the sky plummet, ripping through clouds. Rank cum spurted out of Sammy's mouth and she pulled away desperately, hair being pulled out as she coughed violently. Greg was sobbing. Sue was calm. The rip had fallen all the way into Sue’s head, but she was calm.

The voice in her ear wasn't.

“You are too little yet. You are not me. You can not dissolve his soul, nor can you mend it. Not yet, lest you lose all. That time has yet to come,” the voice said as Sue listened to her Other self. It was different from before. It was wild, wrathful, and huge. Just like the wind swirling outside an empty Sue. The voice of the Other Sue rang on in her ears as the man pressed Sammy's face against his filthy thing to be violated again, “You must not do anything, but _this world isn’t limited to his perception_!”

Watching her terrified friend give in and lick her father, Sue knew what her Other meant and what had to be done. No world was so small like he thought, no one could simply trick and bully past it all. He thought he could beat the rules. _Like he even knew what they really were._ Jaw snapping open from all the wind she was pushing through her body, Sue lifted her head and called out. Something more than words carried themselves on the wind up the rift to burst forth in the heavens.

From the heavens, her Other watched and saw what she had called appear.

The evil man was laughing, yelling for his cunt wife to bring him a beer. The little girl saw that, but also saw the sea of human lights surrounding the house. Far away, three dark voids turned their attention towards Sue.

The smallest cried out, it's blackness smashing the world about it blind. A bigger one roared in fury and charged, traveling faster than its own outrage. Far away, the biggest growled low, so low the earth below the town began to tremble slightly. The bigger two voids spread forth, blocking the lights from sight as night bleed darkness across the land in their approach.

Sue collapsed and went slack. Sherry pulled her away till they crashed hard against the hallway wall.

The evil man turned to them surprised, “Who the fuck are you? More of the tiny cunt's friends? Pop a squat then, I'll be with you in a jiffy. You, fucking brat! How many whore friends you have! Hey, Cunt! Bring me your toys!”

Sherry was sobbing. Drained and truly empty, Sue got up and put two hands over her sister's ears. The wind was just a breeze, but it was enough to send Sherry to sleep.

Sue hissed, “I am not a whore. Sammy isn't either.”

“Well, she got her daddy's dick hard again and is about to have her ass drilled, so I'd say she is a whore. I'll be sure to make her a damn fine daddy’s little bimbo to boot,” the man boasted, tossing Sammy over Greg. The little girl's heart shattered a little more seeing strands of Samantha's hair still clutched in his hand. He was smiling at Sue. Sue smiled back.

She had heard a sound that didn't really have a sound. Next to her, she heard her oldest sibling demand, “What happened to Sherry?”

“I didn't want her to see anymore,” Sue explained calmly, turning to face Mia.

The teenager took one brief look at Sue's face. Mia's eyes had already been red, but seeing Sue's face clouded them dark, almost black. Her jaw flexed and sharp teeth wiggled under her cheeks. Limbs moving like some tightly coiled machine, Mia entered Sammy's room.

“God damn, it's raining bitches … what the fuck is wrong with your face?” the evil man demanded.

Mia's head snapped to the side and barked in a voice too deep to be a growl, a voice Sue had never heard anywhere, “Mind if I start?”

No amusement in his reply, Mr. Bear growled back in the same voice, “If you wish. Save his torso and head for me.”

The evil man spun around and yelled out, “Where the hell you come from!” Then he was screaming.

Fist having caught his belly, Mia's punch spun the man across the room and into a wall without his feet touching the ground. Their oldest sibling was on him instantly and pushed both of her claws into the evils man's shoulder. With a great big pull, Mia dug a claw down the arm. Spatters of blood and pieces of arm flung along the wall, the evil man's arm turning into a useless, tattered mess.

Sue put that carnage from her mind as she stumbled into room being filled with the sounds of bones breaking and flesh being pulled apart. That wasn't important anymore. Pulling herself atop the bed, Sue grabbed the wind and pushed it into her trembling body and fought to keep it in there, ignoring her Other’s frantic pleas.

Not being able to hold enough to heal them, Sue settled for layering comforting breezes into her friends minds, putting them to sleep. Thankfully, they had been too hurt and shocked from the evil man's abuse to be aware of what Mia was doing now. They would be having bad enough dreams as it was.

The little girl got off the bed and turned to her Mr. Bear. Her eyes were full of tears and Sue wiped at them, not knowing when they had gotten there. She tried to say something. Anything.

A big hand placed itself on her head, stroking her hair. She felt the hand, felt things wiggling around under the skin. She still got comfort from her bear gently touching her hair. The hand removed itself and a booming voice shook the room, “My hawk, my lovely hunting hawk, release him. I would have words while he still breathes.”

Turning around, Sue saw what Mia had done. Bits of his arms were splattered everywhere and one of his legs had been pounded into the floor in places. Mia had the thigh of the other leg in her gaping teeth and she pulled it off as she snarled, spitting it out before backing away.

The evil man had been shaking violently but was growing still.

Her bear picked the man up and raised him into the air. Now that Sue saw the whole of Azuren, she could see what had been happening to his hand. Every inch of his skin that Sue could see, his veins wiggled about black under his skin. Hair was growing thicker and longer, spreading along his wiggling flesh. His armor dented and bent as he wore it.

Her poor demon looked like his body was trying to tear itself apart. The demon held up a palm and the black veins burst through his skin, splashing steaming blood. The demon placed the wound over the man's mouth.

Kicking and waving his stumps wildly, the evil man thrashed about in the air as he gulped and choked on the blood going down his throat. The demon growled viciously and slammed the man down.

“What, what, what!” the man screamed, looking everywhere terrified. He saw what Mia had done and screamed some more, “Why? How?”

Her demon crouched before the man. Sue couldn't see Mr. Bear's face, didn't want to. She could see her oldest sister's and Sue didn't recognize Mia at all. The teenager looked like she should be in pain with her face made to look like an animal gone crazy, but instead Mia looked happy and insane.

The evil man was trying to use his stumps to pull himself away. A huge hand clamped down on his stomach, pushing it in till the man screamed some more. Running out of breath to scream bad words, the evil man just looked at Mr. Bear with terrified evil eyes.

“Good,” a surprisingly calm voice said, “You have stopped that drivel. You asked me some questions. As a courtesy, I will answer them. This is, after all, the last conversation you will ever be able to take part in.”

Sammy's father whimpered.

“Now, what were they? Oh yes, why was first, was it not?” The hand removed itself from the man's stomach. “If you had heard the cry that summoned me, you would not have need to ask. I am a busy, busy … man. I do not like to be interrupted. The act of doing so enrages me.”

Mr. Bear paused so he could slam one of his big claws into the evil man's belly and twist it around.

“That cry is something else entirely. Why? _Why_? You dare ask! _You made my runt cry!_ ”

Pressing her hands over her ears to block out her demon's roar, Sue watched the claw in the evil man grip and pull something out. Sue looked away.

Mr. Bear continued, without even his mean humor in his voice, “Do not worry, _human_ , you will not die. Today or the next or maybe even for some time yet. My blood is seeing to that. Observe, they are already pulling themselves back in. Now, you made my runt cry. Yes, that was where I left off. All the females in this space except the one that smells of your seed are my mates.”

The little girl heard something wet flop against wood and start slithering along the floor over the evil man whimpering. The sound hurt her more than her own insides hurt right then. A hand touched her shoulder. Sue looked up and saw Mia standing over her, the teenager's eyes still dark but her face had returned to normal. Sue hugged her tightly and hid her eyes from what her bear was doing.

“My mates are … precious to me. I am not used to the circumstance, but I adapt. You made something precious to me feel pain. You therefore made _me_ feel pain. You may inbreed your offspring, force your own mate into mating while you inflict torments, or do some strange, counterproductive thing to this tiny male. I have and will do far worse.”

Something made a ripping sound and more things started slithering, “But I will not tolerate any possible enemy who have struck one of my weaknesses as you have.”

Sammy's father was whimpering more harshly as something wet sounding was spun around in the air. Mia was stroking Sue hair, distracting the little girl as she herself shook under Sue's embrace. As their demon kept talking, Sue thought for sure it wasn't terror making Mia tremble like she was.

“Now then, how was next. That is a simple, easy answer. I am me and you had not a single chance against me, from the very beginning. I am not something a weak human like you can beat. I am a demon. I am your predator. But, because you have _offended_ me so, you get to live now, broken, as something I can look upon and feel healed of that offense. Your pain will be my balm.”

The wet thing was dropped. Sue kept her eyes screwed shut. The bending metal Mr. Bear wore shifted like he was getting up and he rumbled deeper, his voice rattling Sue's bones, “Now I have answered your questions. This was not me being ‘nice’. If I was nice, I would have just killed and ate you. I want you to understand that because it makes what comes next easier, for _me_.”

All the slithering stopped and the evil man kept trying to make hurt sounds even though it sounded like he couldn't breathe anymore. Good, Sue thought as she coughed up something dark onto Mia’s skirt.

“You do not get to die. Not for making my Sue cry, for making her feel terror. Not for sending my Mia into such a rage, blind even to me in her hunt for you. Not for sending my Sharon into a fit, thrashing powerless about and risking scars upon her beauty. No, you will suffer.”

Sue heard another wet sound along with a struggle. “Suffer and be useful to me,” she heard their demon roar as the little girl opened her eyes.

The evil man's face was clutched by her bear's hurt hand again, his body dangling in the air. The veins on the demon's hand were bulging bigger and bigger, so big they peeled his armor back as blood seeped from the evil man's mouth, his body turning red and moving about frantically. The black blood Sammy's dad was drinking started coming out of his wounds, twisting into string and writhing together.

Horrified but unable to look away, Sue watched the blood wove itself together into flesh, the man's body turning gray as it grew. After what felt like an eternity to the little girl, the thing that had been the evil man took shape and became whole.

The little girl thought it looked like some kind of huge gorilla, towering over even Mr. Bear. Unlike a gorilla, it was gray skinned and hairless. It's face was also wrong, too lumpy and bony at the same time. The thing that scared her the most was its ugly boy part, which was excited and bigger than she was.

Mia drew both of them closer to Mr. Bear. The teenager's voice was back to normal, now more curious than angry, “What in the name of fuck have you done to him?”

Calming down, their demon's body and armor was going back to normal. As he watched the wound on his hand close, he rumbled softly, “My hawk, my precious bird of slaughter, I have punished him.”

Looking closer, Sue saw the ugly boy thing had hard spots on it. Sammy licking the thing when was a human thing played across Sue's mind and she balled up a fist, punching one of the hard spots. The creature roared in pain.

Both Sue and Mia raised an eyebrow at Azuren.

Now, like it had never gone anywhere, the demon's chuckle returned, “Ah, I did say he would suffer, did I not? I have made his angry lust constant, while making his body grow spikes inwards into his member. Should he ever have anything to mate with that can accommodate him, it will be a … painful experience.”

The creature was finding this out the hard way. It had grabbed it's 'manhood' in a big hand and tried to make itself feel good. The big hand just made it shriek instead, but it kept stroking itself anyway till Mr. Bear glared at it. Sammy's dad stopped but didn't let go, just whimpering and clattering it's broken teeth together as it held its ugly thing.

The little girl looked closer at it. The nipples had spots too and when it cried in pan, so had its tongue. Sue understood. Anyplace he might try using to feel good would hurt him real bad.

Sue kicked a spot, listening to it's restrained whimpering. Some pain she didn’t understand coming over her, Sue reared back slapped it twice with each hand. Two black flames burst from its cheeks. She wanted to call it so many names now that she could burn it with her wind while slapping and slapping, but when she started coughing thick, dark spit again Mia hugged her to a standstill.

The demon finished repairing his hand and talked coldly to the evil creature, “You will leave for the mountains and stay there unseen till I call upon you. Do not test my patience or harm my property again.”

With that, the demon waved his hurt hand and the last of his blood hit the creature's chest, making a sizzling noise as it turned to smoke. The creature seemed collapse into the droplets as the smoke engulfed it and was completely gone when the smoke cleared.

Her Mr. Bear sat down heavily on the floor, growling loudly to boss whoever was listening, “Bring me that one's mate.”

Mia let Sue go and was out of the room in a heartbeat. Alone, Sue walked over and fell against the big piece of metal that protected her demon's shoulder. After a moment, Mia was back with the woman that had been in the kitchen. She was a big duffel bag, her eyes completely uninterested in anything else.

The demon rumbled to himself for a while before turning to Sue, “Well, priestess?”

Sue tried to summon her Other self as she walked over and pulled a hand away from the bag to hold. Faint, the voice was in her ear, sad. Moving back to hold the shoulder metal, Sue mumbled, “Even if I was big, I can't fix her. I might be able to heal her a bit if I keep at it, but he … did too much. Don't kill her though, she didn't do anything wrong. She just … survived.”

Her demon sat there, considering the woman. His mean joking voice came back, “Well, she is not my luscious, but what she lacks in a firm, shapely form she makes up for in having almost as much flesh in the chest. I suppose I can find a service for her when I have the time.”

The demon seemed to smell something and turned back to Sue, no longer talking so much like a dummy, “After you heal her best you can. You humans are more productive, I find, if I can find something you bend yourself willingly too. Eventually.”

“Oh yeah, your the heart of benevolence, finding people stuff to do that they love,” Mia piped in, angry and mean. Sue couldn't help but think Mia wasn't actually being mean, somehow.

Her demons started chuckling at each other. Turning back to the kitchen woman, Azuren said again all bossy, “If you value your life … no, this is an order from … a fucking throbbing dick, you cock-worshiping jizz-guzzler.”

He paused to roll his eyes at Mia and Sue before continuing, “You'll get your slut ass up to the cabin behind the Merral house. Yes, the one you went to all those times with your husband. Take these two wastes-of-spaces with you and your slut ass will wait on them hand and fucking foot, you cunt. Make sure they have all they fucking need, only proper thing your lard ass is good for. When pencil dick wakes up and is all healed, send the brat home. The splittail is to be at school regular after that so I don't see her slit lying about.”

Mr. Bear finished, snorting his nose and spitting. He didn't look too happy about his own language, making a yucky face. Sue hugged his armor tighter, not surprised. Her demon didn’t call people names, you didn’t give things you eat bad names.

Silently, the woman pulled Greg's pants up and wiped Sammy's face with a rag from her apron. She then picked up the children and her bag, walking out without a word. The front door opened and closed.

“God damn, that fucker might have been a worse degenerate than you, Az,” Mia cursed.

“God damn is right,” Sue agreed in a little, strained voice. Mia twisted back to face Sue but the little girl guessed Mia forgot what she was about to say.

The little girl looked up at both of them. They really didn't have a light, just a big black spot. Mia's had some color to it at least, like there might be a light inside trying to shine through. Mr. Bear's was as dark as a black crayon.

Her demon was looking at her and Sue thought he might be guessing what she was looking at. He got up and patted Mia's tushie. Her older sister punched his gut, not seeming to notice it was covered in metal as they laughed at each other.

Mr. Bear rumbled happily, like nothing had ever happened, “My fiery one, I will take our runt with me. She smells like she will wither if left alone, after what she has wrought upon herself. We will see to my beauty's calming while you continue your task.”

“Yay, I get to train a maid,” Mia said with fake humor, twirling a finger in the air. She was looking at Sue and after a moment began to look real sad. “Alright, just be home for dinner in a few hours. That means you too, Big Bad, you can eat in mom's room. And that's _our_ beauty, asshole. See you later, baby girl.”

Mia gave Sue a big hug and a peck on the cheek before leaving out the door, picking up a sleeping Sherry on her way out. Sue latched onto Mr. Bear's leg. Stroking her hair with one of his claws, she listened to her demon make a strange rumble above her that made the little girl’s body hurt just a little less.


	18. Mia's Trainee & Demon's Discomfort

The young demon laid her middle sister down in bed and pulled the covers up over the little sleeping form dressed in one of her usual oversized sleeping shirts. Sherry's face was peaceful and as Mia watched, the younger girl turned over and mumbled in her sleep. Something about a mountain, with the blissful connotation of thrill-seeking so common to her.

Mia said a small prayer that Sherry would sleep dreaming of whatever pleasant dream she was having till Mia could return and thanks to whoever that Mia’s lust had held back during the teenager's ministrations. Praying some more, Mia hoped there was still someone listening to her.

Slipping out the window, the teenager skipped down the incline. A hop over the edge sent her plummeting onto the lawn. Standing there, Mia tried to put the last moments of her life in a little box for later examination. Except, however, for the mystery of how she had reached Sue so fast.

Mia tried to focus on Alice and make the mystery happen again.

Standing stone-still in the front yard, Mia sighed after getting no closer to understanding what had happened. She pulled out her keys and hopped in her car. Alice best keep her ass still, Mia grumbled to herself. The young demon had needed to leave in an awful hurry and didn't need to spend the rest of her day tracking the young slut all over town.

Flooring it down the road, Mia smiled to herself. The asshole might like to walk everywhere, but Mia knew how to do more than work a doorknob. A moment to gloat and attempts to organize in her thoughts what little she had gotten out of Alice soon proved too little a distraction to keep the box of her thoughts closed.

Mia shivered, the memory of hearing little Sue's voice from nowhere sending waves of angry heat through her head. Her Wall inside her snarled back, wanting free to fight whatever was pissing her off. Bullying her rage down, the memory of just standing in that hospital room crashed down upon her thoughts, of trying to get Alice to stop being so nervous. First was that terrible cry, then her head had filled full of burning, scorching light. Light and images, of Sue crying, of Sue in danger, of Sue with some terrible evil. The image that rankled Mia the most was Sue angry, yelling and flailing her fists uselessly.

Her little love, helpless.

The steering wheel bent in Mia's hand and she swerved on the road. Rolling through the first stop sign into town lead to her barely missing a collision with a truck. Turn the wheel wildly back and forth, she got her car under control. Not helping, the memory of her assault of that Ass-lick of an Enemy throbbed anew behind her eyes.

Sickening and arousing, joyous and terrifying emotions welled up in Mia, now clutching her steering wheel with what felt like a feather touch.

There was no use trying to deny to herself what she had felt while mutilating that fucker, Mia admitted to herself, taking extra care at the next stop. No matter how ill the thought of his bursting and breaking limbs in her hands made her feel, she knew she had loved it, needed to do it.

Mia felt herself smile. Unlike when she raped Aria, she didn't feel guilty, not a bit. Even if she was turning into some kind of … monster, she still would have broken the bastard. Being a demon had just made it so much easier and a lot more fun.

Like they were glued to the back of her nostrils, Mia could still sniff all the smells from that room. Sue's friends had been heartbreaking, the man's rotten and putrid. Sue's … Mia let her car slow, hoping she didn't hit anything as she rubbed her eyes. The back of her hands felt wet, probably from some … humidity or some science shit.

Eyes clear, she looked around hurriedly for any potential buildings or cars racing towards her. There were no pending collisions, but the hospital entrance sign did dart passed. Mia swung the warped wheel around.

Her car cut across a lane and jumped the curb. She held on as she cut across the lawn and made it to the road into the hospital grounds. Finding a parking space hurriedly, Mia jumped out and looked around. Luckily, no one seemed to be present to bear witness her reckless driving.

Mia turned to large building and sighed. Then she breathed in and out slowly. She knew she had to calm down, get her shit together. Alice had seemed jumpy as it was and if Mia kept … no, she wasn't going to think about it now.

Calming down by degrees, Mia strode forward. She let her Wall go. It was all ripped to bits and thin, coming apart as other emotions invaded the anger fueling it. She dug into herself and worked up her own rage. A flash of recent memory was all it took, quickly locked back away. Her Wall practically growled, once again a solid mass demanding blood.

As she walked, Mia kept breathing in and out slowly to calm herself of everything not necessary.

Her Wall was doing its job, nobody noticed her going in. Which was a mixed blessing, she decided, as she was getting herself lost pretty fast in the identical corridors filled with sterile smells. That problem solved itself when she turned a corner and bumped right into Alice. The Wall snapped up the area around Alice, growling in Mia's voice some victory cry over tracking down their prey.

Grinding her teeth, Mia reminded the ball of rage who was in charge here and to stop seething towards Alice. The girl wasn't for it to snack on.

Alice looked like she wanted to scream but was too scared to breathe. Mia held her hands up, trying to be as non-threatening as possible, “Oh, hi. I, ah, found you again! Great, could we maybe go back to your room? We still had … stuff. Stuff to talk about.”

Nodding, Alice turned back around. She was walking pretty stiff Mia noticed as they strolled back to Alice's room. Sometimes she would look back and see Mia still there before squeaking as she looked away hurriedly. Each frightened sound the girl made caused Mia’s wall to pulse forward, starved, but Mia’s will over it was quickly returning to iron-cast. When they made it to her room, Alice slowly and reluctantly opened the door.

Mia growled low in her throat. The sound spooked the girl as she jumped so hard she cleared the doorway and had to stumble to keep herself upright. Mia entered behind her, her hands up again to make soothing motions. Alice watched the closing door like it was some portent of doom.

“You can sit down, if you want. I don't mind,” Mia offered, moving her hands to indicate the bed as non-threateningly as she could.

Alice did so, sitting as far away from Mia as she could scoot.

“OK, I know I … had to leave in a hurry?” Mia tried, getting another squeak from Alice. “Right, it's alright. So, I had … a lot come up, but now I'm back. Why don't we try and remember where we were?”

Looking like she was watching a starved tiger in her room, Alice listened. After the silence stretched, she turned her eyes up so high Mia thought the other girl was passing out before she made a long thoughtful sound.

When she finally spoke, Alice’s high-pitched voice didn't sound terrified, just straining, “We introduced each other, I think. We talked about seeing each other around school. You looked like I ran over your cat when I said who my friends were. I think you might not like them. You said something about a job. I asked you who your friends were at school. You started saying a lot of things, but I didn't understand any of it, except that your fiends with that Asian girl in that club. They do something with videos, I think.”

Her eyes lowered again and her face became uncertain, “Then you melted into the wall and I peed myself a little.”

Give the wall next to her a good hard look, Mia heard Alice repeat that it had only been a little. Mia sighed. Now that she thought of it, she really hadn't gotten far. Mia considered the girl in the hospital gown on the bed.

Freshman. Junior member of Aria's little tight-clothes squad. Basketball team loved her and from what Mia had been hearing practically all year, a few at the same time. Considering this again, Mia didn't feel so bad making the other girl wear a maid uniform. The blond freshman clearly was used to ridiculous pervert clothes already.

Sitting down next to the other girl, Mia tried rubbing Alice's back when she tensed up. A little confused at how the tactic was working so well, Mia felt the tension and smelt the fear drain right out of Alice, who actually started to smile.

Breathing deep, Mia decided to dive right in, “OK. I have a job for you. I'm also afraid you was the only nomination for it, so we'll be moving right to training. Do you think you're alright to leave the hospital?”

Aroma ala questions swirled in the freshman's head, but her mind seemed to only latch onto the last part. “I feel fine. I'm a little wobbly still and I could definitely eat later but I seriously don't understand how I got to be in the hospital anyway? Is it weird to just wake up in the hospital? Oh god, that guy was here!”

Putting a hand over the freshman's mouth, Mia halted the quickening barrage. “You feel alright to leave. That's good. Let's just get you dressed then,” Mia said hurriedly.

With an energetic nod, Alice sprung out of her gown right there. Mia caught herself admiring first her tits then her ass as the freshman ran to the basket on the other side of the room.

Down lady-dick, Mia screamed inside her head and making the command echo back from her Wall, you are not for her. Not yet, maybe. But later!

The clothes from the basket were quickly pulled out and donned. Mia figured it should be a fast dressing, with how little clothing was really involved. Some see-through thongs and a no-strap bra that cupped her boobs but didn't even properly cover the nipples. Then a shirt without sleeves and only enough coverage to conceal her bra. Next were the tennis shoes, but they had to be taken off again so she could fight and wiggle her daisy dukes on.

A 'dressed' Alice twisted around, making some pose for whatever reason. Mia eyed the freshman. If the asshat wants to fuck her, Mia grumbled inside, I'll stick her on his dick myself. Another part of her added from little deeper, then I'll stick my dick down her throat too.

Aloud, Mia growled and didn't feel bad when the freshman jumped.

“We leaving? Cause now that I'm dressed I want to get out of this boring place. Do you know if there is anything fun happening tonight? Oh, wait ...” Alice rambled, but Mia cut her off with a raised hand that turned into a motion for them to leave.

Navigating the identical hallways, Mia kept silencing the freshman when she tried to barrage her with conversation again. As luck had it, Alice was eager to leave and walking ahead, so Mia could examine the walking example of jail bait at her leisure without feeling too creepy.

At least the basketball team had _some_ taste.

As they passed a nurses station, Mia spotted one of the doctor's nurse-slaves. It was the one who looked a little Native American and a bit on the chubby side. Mia stopped to examine her. The nurse's scrubs concealed her body a bit, but the sight brought Mia's mind back to another time, overlapping her near nude form over her working one. She might have a little extra padding, but her body definitely seemed hell bent on using it to amplify her curves.

The arousing curvy woman spotted Mia somehow and after a word with her coworker rounded the station so she could stand right in front of the young demon. She had literally passed right through Mia's Wall!

Before Mia could growl at her negligent rage, the vixen titled her head close and whispered, “I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't know you were here. Should I take you somewhere … more private?”

Well, that statement left nothing to the imagination, Mia thought as she looked into the nurse's eyes. She could feel her boy bits starting to form and stiffen. Mia tilted her head back and hissed out steam, bouncing her frustration against her Wall of rage and using the amplified fury to demand her erection go down. It did so half-heartedly, a soft little tube that didn't belong in a girl's skirt laying against her hip. Figuring that was the best she was going to get, Mia lowered her head.

The nurse had pulled back and Alice was hiding behind her. Crap, Mia screamed in her now private thoughts, I forgot about Alice standing there for a second. Her lady-cock’s twitching informed her that her lust hadn't.

Waving her hands in what was becoming a well-practiced gambit of reassurance, Mia answered the tempting invitation, “No, I was just leaving but walk with me. And you can talk normally while you're close to me. No one can even see you right now.”

The nurse bowed, making her expanse of boobage wiggle a little. Mia started walking, biting her lip. After the more eager lust impulses passed, Mia continued in a shaky voice, “I'm taking this one with me. Lord's business. How's her condition?”

Alice tried to speak up, but the nurse briskly cut her off, “She should still be in a coma, but after the Lord and you left, Mistress … sorry, Doctor Callean, did an examination. Whatever the Lord did appears to have nullified the side-effects of her addiction. We do not know if it is only temporary or a long-term cure. Doctor Callean had ordered her to be observed for the rest of the day and her condition … probed tonight.”

I bet, Mia thought ruefully. “Well, that isn't going to happen soon. Be sure to let her know I came and got her personally. As for Alice leaving, I'm sure there will be some rabble rousing if she's found to be just gone. Take care of it.”

“Yes, Mistress. I'll have the paperwork quietly done as well as inform her father at the school. Should I let him know she left with you as well?” the nurse asked, her clipboard raising and lowering her boobs as she walked.

Mia raised an eyebrow while ignoring both the obvious ploy to draw Mia's eye and the smells in the woman's head. The young demon had sniffed earlier and about kidnapped the woman to a bathroom somewhere. The half-lidded look she was giving Mia wasn't helping either as the nurse continued, “He is the superintendent of the county's schools and generally considered to be the head of the Lord's activities at this town’s public school.”

Mia gave Alice a look, who shrugged back without much grasp on what was going on. The young demon considered, “No, just tell him that Alice has been moved by the Lord's order. She … probably won't be home for a while.”

The nurse bowed her head toward Mia and raised a hand before her. They had made it to the hospital entrance. Mia nodded her head back, “Thank you... “ Mia slapped down her boy-bits mentally, “That will be all.”

Bowing lower, the nurse turned and walked away. The teenager let herself smell again and got disappointment and a denied sense of hunger off the retreating nurse. Something too about restraining herself, trying to wait for some gathering. Mia made a mental note to look into where panty-soaked nurses gathered later and stepped outside, making for her car.

“OK, that's it. I was all quiet and goody-goody, but what is all this about?” Alice started, walking and demanding, “You two were talking about my dad like was some bitch employee somewhere? And what was that about a doctor probing me? Sounds like some alien abduction, not medical. Was I supposed to be sneaking, cause you said we shouldn't be noticed but we were walking and jabbering all normal.”

Alice got ahead of Mia, walking backwards as she talked even faster, “No, you two were. You kept giving me a look. You mentioned Lord, you mean Mr. Lord? That crazy scary guy?”

Huh, so she isn't just a timid slut, Mia noted. The freshman didn't even have a whiff of fear left, just anger at being left out of the loop.

The key to her car slid into the lock, but the twist told Mia she hadn't locked the door. Making a note that monsters can still be carjacked, she got in. Looking over, she saw Alice pause outside the passenger door. Alice's hands bounced off her hip a few times before jumping in. Careful to buckle herself in first, Alice turned to Mia while giving possibly the most pointed look Mia had ever received.

The young demon smelt the mind before her then compared it to those she had smelled so far. The girl had a strange mind, possibly unique though Mia had been a bona fide brain-smeller for a bit more than a day. Glad her brute wasn't there, Mia tried not to think how long this week felt and focused on the staring girl.

Alice's emotions, thoughts, seemingly even her motivations were all plastered out loud with her words and actions. She even seemed to be thinking as fast as she talked. Not much else was going on in there, just flashes of memory too quick for their smell to leave much more than a hint.

Mia put her own seat belt on. She didn't know if this is what shallow really was, but it was the only thing she could think of. Wanting to growl, Mia tried to suppress that urge so she didn't scare the freshman again. Shallow didn't seem right, somehow.

She pulled out of the parking spot and got them going.

“What happened to your steering wheel?” Alice asked. Her smell said that was also the only thing she was concerning herself with right that second. Mia was just thankful her outburst this time was mercifully short.

The young demon tried not to look directly at the girl, partially because of safety but mostly because being in a contained space with her was like Alice screaming 'pussy here' to her nose. Mia tried to keep focus and answered the question, “Like I said, I had something come up. It … wasn't pleasant and I was upset when I got in.”

Keep the box closed, Mia reminded herself.

“Oh, that's dangerous, driving when you're angry. Oh sweet-fucking-Joseph, you'll let me know if I make you angry, right? I mean, I don't even like to argue, forget fighting...” Alice blathered, but Mia had a hand up.

“You have to relax. I'm trying to ease you into … your new job. I don't want you getting the wrong impression about me, too. It would really help me out if you can think of me as, like, a friend I guess. Who is also going to be your boss,” Mia explained, glancing over.

The freshman seemed to pause, processing what had been said carefully before nodding. Her smell flashed a few memories but otherwise, she was all just amiable agreement.

Mia returned her attention to the road, “OK, I want to answer your questions, so we'll start with … Mr. Lord you called him? Dear god, another weird name. What do you know about him?”

The young demon could practically hear and smell Alice's mind whirl into motion, then away went her mouth, “He is crazy scary. I knew my dad … worked or something for him from when he was at my house. He fucks crazy good too. I still don't know how I took in all of his shaft. I mean, my vajean isn't _that_ deep, but shit it was awesome either way. Have you seen it? That is some crazy dick, girlfriend. And his splooge, I thought I was going to puke it up he came in me so much. The little girl that was with me was a real trooper though.”

The storm of words paused so Alice could grab Mia's arm and her posture shift from horny to defensive, “Oh, I'm not a pedophile! I swear! I was all freaked out, but he brought her with him and said I was supposed to teach her how to screw. I was all, _what_ , but I didn't want my head chopped off like he did with my parent's bedstand.”

Mia felt Alice pulling herself closer, a look of concern all over the freshman's face, “You look mad. We should pull over!”

Gingerly, Mia worked the wheel into guiding them into a gas station. She slowly turned to Alice, who was looking at Mia with tortured concern. The freshman's smell said she saw a friend who was angry. She didn't like seeing her friends mad and now she was desperate to help cheer Mia up.

Mia hissed, “Little girl? Name?”

“Her name was Sue. She...” Alice started, but meeped when Mia slammed a fist into her steering wheel. Teeth elongating, Mia growled at Alice, who shot back up to speed in record time.

“Like I said, he brought her with him and he said he had to cum in her for some reason but she was too little, like of course right, and he said I was going to help get it in there and then he fucked my brains out, like right out of my head and he pulled out a few times and shot some into the girl, but I swear he only pressed in the tip.”

Alice had to pause and took in a huge breathe while Mia ground her teeth.

“I did like, make out with the girl a little but it was only to reassure her at first and she seemed to really like it and weird as it was for such a tiny kid she got like really horny and totally splooshed I want to say twice, like actual fetish cam exploding, and I didn't know little girls could do that, I couldn't, but she was all happy and it was like she was helping me out you know, like from the beginning with holding my hand and being all eager about what we were doing.”

Another pause for breathe, the freshman retreating as Mia pushed her snarling teeth closer.

“And I started to teach her other stuff and when the crazy guy wanted to go she was all super forceful about sticking around and we had a blast which got me thinking I might be a little into girls because of it but like older girls, you know, proper boning age and I actually talked Michael Parker into it and shit wait, do you know Sue?”

The storm of words had come with those flashes of memory smells, but Mia was almost glad she couldn't sniff the numerous whiffs out clearly. Mia's own memory was also supplying the night she had used her precious little sister's mouth like a cum rag.

The day her sister blew her then turned around to be fucked, all while jealous of Mia.

The time Mia dragged her back after they talked about love, fully intending the sex they engrossed themselves in later. Sue's face blushing and uncertain in her hands as Mia aroused the little girl...

Nope, she thought as she slammed her fist into the wheel again, I'm still giving the rapist asshole a piece of my mind later while he gets my claws wholesale.

The image of his face as he looked down at the man who scarred Sue so badly popped in next. The smell of him hurting and not even caring about his all-consuming pride, not even trying to push down his thoughts about why.

Starting the car up again, Mia pulled away and mumbled, “Sorry about that. Sue being there when you … meet him took me by surprise. God, OK. I know her, she's my little sister.”

Alice made a whole body 'oh shit!' pose in the next seat.

“No, it's OK, it's not your fault. And we can drop the pretense, I know it was a great fuck, but it was a rape foremost, right?”

Alice didn't answer for a while, her smells seemingly gone till she spoke again, “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, my dad just dragged me in front of him and offered me up like a pudding. Mr. Lord was all, 'bone or die, also here is a rugrat to school in banging while you're at it'. ...I didn't want to die.”

Bringing her knees up, Alice wrapped her arms around and added quietly, “My dad has been all … pushy with my mom since then too. The cops just told her, 'it's your problem now' when they came over. But that's my parents, I keep thinking it's just a fight and I mean, I haven't actually thought, hey I got raped, since I like sex so much and I got really into it but … I can't really be alone anymore. I keep thinking he's right around the corner, ya know? I see my dad herd my mom into their bedroom and I think, that guy is right behind me. He'll about to do that too.”

Flopping back in her seat, Alice unwrapped her knees. Seeing her hand land on the arm rest, Mia patted it with her own, “It's a fucked up mess we're both in. You … adjust. I did when he … came for me. Anything else you know about him?”

“He's crazy stupid strong and scarier than anything,” Alice said softly, then a little louder and more than a little horny, “And built like God was having a muscle clearance.”

The inside of the car filled with laughter. Holding the freshman's hand, Mia tried to keep her eyes open while her laughter shook her body. During the worst of it Alice took the lumpy wheel until Mia recovered. Breathing heavy, Mia breathed out, “I know right. He's like what happens when a goddamn all-natural muscle tank stuffs his face with fucking steroids.”

Glancing over at the suddenly silent Alice, Mia saw she was being watched closely. Alice breathed out, sounding guilty, “Oh shit, wait, are you like … his woman?”

The comment really did deserve the snicker given it, “Don't worry. You are too now. OK, here is the deal. No guy you ever, ever seen is built like that, right? Like, from a painting well built and then some? None of them that strong or got those wicked claws? Those way-too-scary eyes?”

This time it was Mia who had to pause before she continued, “I'm assuming other guy's man-cream isn't actually mind melting?”

Mia watched Alice nod, all riveted attention. She even gave what looked like a regretful extra nod to the last question. Now for the dime to drop, Mia thought. “Well, all that is because he's a demon. I don't know if he's like, from the Bible demon but he isn't human.”

“Makes sense,” Alice said, seemingly happy with what was being provided.

“Well, I was thinking that might take some convincing, but whatever. The thing to keep in mind now is that he kind of did me till I was like him. There is some more to it, but I'm kind of a demon myself,” Mia explained, watching Alice in her peripheral again.

The freshman again seemed to just absorb the information being supplied to her.

Mia charged on, “He's planning to, I'm not shitting you, own the whole town. That's why he has people call him Lord, he's going to do this Lord thing to the whole town. The thing is … OK, it feels weird since he raped you and raped me and … I don't actually know about Sue but he totally did shit with my mom, FYI, but I sorta … well, I'm helping him now. Don't ask me to get that to make sense, cause I think I might be going crazy.”

“You're in love with him!” Alice shouted. Happily. She even smelled it in a scream.

“Shit, no!” Mia snapped back, trying to control her swerving, “I don't … right, we're just going to push right past that, alright? Like you said, your dad works for him. So does the head doctor and some nurses at the hospital. A lot of people in town, in fact. They also kinda work for me now, since I'm like, a captain or something. I don't even know. So we're in a secret demonic takeover of the town and I'm afraid there is no backing out.”

The young demon looked over and thought, oh my god. She just drinks it in and accepts it. Does she have no sense of reality?

Alice was just watching the road, her smells saying she was shifting her world view to include what she had just heard, when she asked, “Why are we leaving town? And what's tenting your skirt?”

Looking down, Mia cursed her boy bits for being able to sneak up on her like that. She breathed in and out before answering, “We don't have the stores we need so we're going over to Brittlewood. The thing in my skirt is, well, there is no easy way to say this, is my penis. And, I can not stress this enough, I was born a girl. Without this dick.”

They drove on for a few minutes in silence. Finally, Alice had a smell she wasn't saying aloud. Mostly puzzling out how a girl got to be a tranny with a cock.

“Say, I've been wondering what it would be like to get a handy while driving. Give a girl a hand?”

Mia blinked. What was that? What the hell was wrong with her? Was this thing sucking her brains out to make itself hard? Was erections why boys tripped over themselves when they talked to her?

In the passenger seat, Alice's question smells stopped. The freshman shrugged, releasing Mia's hand. In a voice that said she didn't have anything else to do and playing with Mia's cock sounded fun, Alice chirped, “Alright.”

And a hand was brushing up Mia's thigh! She swerved again and Mia managed to bring the speeding car under control, but lost it between her legs. The hand slid under her skirt and fished out her erection.

Cool hands meet hot flesh as Alice murmured in wonder, “Wow, that is a unique dick, right there. Look at that cute wee head. Well, not really wee. Your hung, girl, but I bet that just slips right in before stretching you out wide. I kind of want to try it in my ass. Oh, it's drooling a little bit already.”

Lowering her head, Alice's hand gripped and started to stroke, “Ah, that's the smell. Wait, is that coming from where your clit … oh, it's like a great big clit! It has the spout hole though and is all throbbing veins, like a guy's. Love how it goes thick here then gets all easy entry here.”

“Slowly,” Mia croaked, concentrating on the road with all her might, “I'm speeding us along at like forty-five and these roads curve ... that's it. I'm going to be honest, your mouth is about to be occupied, so questions first?”

The freshman just giggled in Mia's ear, clearly enjoying Mia's reactions as the young demon tried to talk, “Right then. So I said you're up for a job in this crazy, demonic takeover... Thing! For the Lord! Right, well. Ah, he is a messy bastard. Don't get me started on how much he eats … we eat! Shit, your fingers on the head is great. Job! Messes! He needs a maid. Sue's idea!”

“Wow, your dick is really sensitive. Your all squirmy from just a little stroking. Your face is just precious. You liking this?” Alice asked, damn well knowing the answer. Mia nodded energetically. “You look it. Now, I'm going to go slow. I want my treat too when you blow. Um, you said something about a maid job for Mr. Lord? And my little banging student thought of it? Oh, I bet she wanted me in a cute little frilly dress and everything!”

Panting heavy, Mia tried to calm herself, drive, and savor the feeling of fingers running along her lady-dick at the same time. It was a challenge, at least.

“Yeah,” Mia spoke huskily, “except the Lord guy doesn't actually know what a maid is. Sue put it in his head that maids do sex stuff as well as be all helpful and cleaning crap, so he gave me the job of breaking you in. You know that costume shop, over by that big grocery store? We're going to get you a maid getup and then figure out the rest after, alright?”

Mia saw movement out of the corner of her eye then felt warm wet lips attach themselves to the end of her cock. It must be alright, Mia decided as her nethers stretched the freshman’s lips wide.

~*~

The demon was unsure. The mental implications were a psychic storm in his head. His anger lashed at it relentlessly. This was not the time, not when he was among these apes. Long ago, the demon learned first hand the price the strong paid for recklessness when he himself hungered to cannibalize his betters power.

He was not about to be driven to show weakness recklessly.

Musing prompting memory, he looked down at his distressing weakness. She sat in his arms, curling herself close to his breastplate as the demon strolled through the settlement. Her mind was a torture to him, her body a growing concern. The little human's weak self was struggling under the weight of her thoughts and the demon hated that weakness.

The power she had loomed large in his head. The littlest of squeezes would end that threat.

Observing his weakness intently, he saw her uninterested gaze upon the row of structures. The demon wanted to roar. He wanted his enemy back, prickling him with smiles and strange notions. There was no battle to be had with her will either, no words welling up discriminatingly in her mind to jovially call him to war.

Her wind merely whirled in the depth of her mind like a spring breeze, weakly so to not again break the container holding it.

The runt had taken his seed but remained barren, as she would for some time yet. His instincts told him that made her all the more an enemy. Her injury should be a joy of hunger. An opportunity to win, devour. Instead, it gave him frustration and rage. They darkly poured into his territory, purged from his thoughts. His empowered territory pressed back on his mind, stanching the flow of uncertainty about his arm's passenger.

His territory, however, could not fill his belly or quiet his greed. He thirsted for her little quirks and surprises, her bizarre little way of seeing the world. The thought of her Other, fully capable of wielding that accursed wind, made his stomach grumble.

The fragrance of her tiny mischiefs was an intoxicating memory.

Forget that thing humans called love, he mused, this may indeed be insanity. Again, irritated that his thoughts had slipped from his control once more, he focused on the hunt. He found the smell he had gleaned out of his servant's mind, the one who had informed him of this threat to his plan.

His irritation darkened his mood further. In a rare and bitter blow, his pride was stung. He had actually walked passed his prey!

Snarling, he reconsidered the severity of his experiment with that lowly creature. Just as quickly, he put that aside. More attention for that matter was irrelevant, only the results mattered. It would be wasteful destroying such a useful pawn, just to ease an irrelevant weakness. Not when that pawn’s pain was still plentiful and easily enjoyed.

Additionally, he had weakened himself far more than he ever thought possible over … his recent strangeness. Why had he rushed what should have been done over time?

He found the structure his prey was in. The demon saw a rock thing designed for sitting in what looked like a cultivation of colorful weeds. He put his runt down there and backed away. Her tiny hands stretched out for him pathetically but he remained out of reach.

Pulling from memory, he crafted a trick likely to see her safe through his brief absence. Those hands made fueling it easy, his hatred flaring and eager to claim the area about her, rage within the trick pointing within and without. The demon reached out to adjust it, not willing the trap to eat away at the little human like some weaker prey. He found it already rubbing up against her to turn outward again harmlessly.

He growled. Even his territory was beginning to behave in new, displeasing ways.

Putting that irritant from his mind, the demon hunted. Easily finding the wood barricade leading within, he opened it after puzzling out the metal device within the wood. His claws informed him the force used had broken something inside, but it still submitted to being turned.

Looking back, he checked his trap. It maintained itself outside his main territory while containing the runt, who had her limbs curled about herself. The demon entered the structure, as quiet as if he was actually stalking worthwhile prey.

Another strange notion. He let it grow, feeling it spreading toward some kind of … relaxation. The notion lead him to spread his territory throughout the structure, engulfing it. The sounds from outside were cut off. His nose told him his prey was alone with him.

He smiled. His prey must be very busy working against him to have not noticed the demon's arrival only a short distance away or the sudden silence of the outside world. He should restrain his advance but the notion said that the time for amusement was at hand. He needed it, so that later he could deal with the runt properly.

The demon listened to the notion.

Springing forward, the demon roared laughter as the flimsy barriers that made the structure failed to slow him. His spring was well judged and he skidded ahead of the debris cloud right in front of his prey. It would be good for him to note this insect’s work, but he put that lesser notion aside. The human worked at some 'writing' thing anyway.

The demon reached low and grabbed the human's leg, using it to twirl it into the air. The human hit the false ground above them with their spine, the legs falling to ground first. The demon grinned and released the pressure his territory placed on his head. True head free to press upwards, he snapped up the end of the human's legs with his smaller teeth.

So caught, the human teetered above the injury and let out a delicious scream. Working his jaw muscles, the demon ate the human meat in nibbles. An appetizing breaking sound heralded the top half of the human falling against his snout, where it grasped desperate but in vain at his fur. Not having the room for a full transformation, all the human got was half-real smoke where the demon's fur should be. The struggle added an element of disbelief to the human's expression of horror and despair.

Nibbling his treat further, the demon twisted up the corner of his lips like humans did when they expressed joy.

Soon the human was dragged off his snout. Hot and tasty organs deposited themselves on the demon's tongue. Savoring them, the demon decided the human must have finally died of shock. There was no more entertaining struggles or thrashing against his lips after all. Snorting ruefully, he enjoyed a brief moment with his snout before opening his jaw wide and swallowing the rest of the human.

Pressing his rage against his head, he forced it back into it's imitation. The still warm, delicious smell of blood wafted into his nose and he licked his face as he sought out a human water contraption. His Sue was not one for being 'mean', so there was little chance she would become aroused by his bloody face.

A shame, he thought, since his Mia had showed him that wonderful game with the bull blood. Tempted to recall his fury, the demon made himself settle for enjoying smashing the contraption made of fake stone in a different little space so it would release the tamed creek of water within so to cleanse himself.

Devouring cooling life upon his vibrant and wrathful hawk could be enjoyed later, he must remember other uses for his mates...

The memory of that game spurred his thoughts in a new direction and he paused before the wooden barricade leading back to his weakness. Perhaps one of the games he had watched the tiny humans play in the tamed wilds would mend her mind. The one where the predator called 'it' hunted the cowering prey particularly interested him.

He could also take her somewhere out the way and breed her as well as they could. It would be fruitless, but she was coming along as a mate and seemed increasingly open to lust. The strength within that particular pack of humans he had taken to breed seemed to increase rather unusually when ‘courted’ as it was. Even without her womb being futile, he would likely enjoy it as well. His weakness’ mating call, those 'giggles', would rouse him further than simply eating that human prey, which already inflamed his lust and member. It would be a shame to waste an opportunity with a mate on hand.

About to act on his musing, he recalled some chastised servant's request when he hunted their kind. Well, the servant had first tried to enforce it's will on the matter, as if the human was strong enough to sway the demon's actions outright. After a broken arm and a territorial trick robbed the willful servant of its perception of up, the human had learned to grovel and make it a request.

It was a sensible request once the demon probed for the reasoning.

Turning back around, the demon clawed his hand through the air. The motion constrained his territory inside the structure's barriers, offering new paths to the lightening humans had coaxed into servitude. The simpleminded lightning raced down the new trails offered and the barriers within the structure began to smolder.

Using his human lips to smile, he hummed pleased by the simple trick. Now any human hunting for his recent snack would be slowed. His servant had even informed him their kind did similar on their own accord at times, as a way to cheat their herd. With no body to find here and the structure mysteriously consumed by flame, any hunters for the truth of the matter would be greatly slowed.

All it did was buy his servants time to add subterfuge to his latest meal, but the demon saw how that benefited him too.

Not bothering with the irksome metal contraption this time, the demon lashed out at the barricade. Stepping outside amidst the whirling splinters, the sound of popping wood and flame rose behind him, the amused demon strode to his trap. The destruction and musings had stoked his hungry rage and brightening his mood.

Then he frowned, a thoughtful growl escaping his throat. The trap lay about his priestess in tatters, the anger imbued in the trap all but stripped away to seethe within the dirt in tatters, joining the splattering of her lifeblood from another of her coughing fits. The little human hopped up and approached him silently, her tiny head looking at the ground. He took hold of her and continued on his way.

He could not rouse pleasure out of himself, even as a whoosh announced the fire's claiming of the structure.

His growl deepened. Thoughts of playing a game like his Sue and her litter-mates in the tamed wilderness fled before his vexation. Even with her rear resting on his arm, his member deflated without further interest in seeding his mate.

The demon considered his wounded mate again. He did not understand it. Despite what should be, she did not smell of an enemy or rival. Otherwise, being vexed would be a pleasure. A clever enemy trick would be welcome compared to this. She was no mere mate done and breed, so that they would part ways ready to slay each other upon their next meeting. Upon his arm was where he wished to keep her, for as long as it was convenient. There he could watch her wind, her greatest weapon against him, strive to renew her. But he knew it would happen with or without his presence, he had already judged it so.

Answers fled before him. If there are no answers to be had, he raged inside his head, why am I still carrying her around for?

This time his memory supplied a notion, pushing aside instinct. The demon turned the thought around, over and over, examining the memory. The growl changed tempo in his throat. He had a plan, a scent to follow through the dark wood of his uncertainty. At the end, something he wanted was sure to be there. He just had to be clever enough to wrestle it into submission.

The first part of his plan had an ill taste, but he dismissed it. It may be far sooner than he would hope, but the runt was an appropriate choice to be the first to go there. Concentrating on his nose, he soon found the four smells he was looking for. Growling aloud, he commanded his territory to draw tighter about him until it was almost visible even to weak human eyes.

He pressed his foot out of his territory, piercing it. The anger and rage, hunger and authority flung itself outward wildly, no longer bound to his will. Twisting back, the territory bared its fangs to devour the meat of his being. With his thoughts, he coaxed it and tempted it, feeding the smells of prey to the mass of his own thoughts. Tempted in its simple stupidity, the territory raced after the lures, dragging him along.

His boot landed upon the forest floor. His trick had been successful, near where he wanted to be without his territory feasting on the four servants he had sought. His territory, enraged by the trick, lunged for him and his runt. He broke it with a snarl, forcing the territory back under his control. Denied again it's freedom, his anger raged once again within its enslavement to his hunger and will.

His next step landed and he was marching uphill. He was irritated that the runt showed not a single overenthusiastic bit of interest in what had just happened. He considered eating his own fingers if this notion did not bear fruit.

A path forged by prey and lesser predators sprang up between the trees and soon he was at the base of the steep hill, one of the taller ones at the edge of the mountains. One of his servants was there, looking bored but at least alert. The sight of the demon caused the large servant to spring up and call out behind him.

Two more soon broke their cover in the bushes, pulling their leg garments up. Their members had been roused, surely from being counter-productive in their hiding. The demon growled but did not let his irritation go further.

Instead, he stopped before the trio and leaned toward the one who had been busy following his instructions. The demon growled more, ignoring the humans stare upon his mate. The demon snarled impatiently and the male jumped, giving some motion the demon had come to understand signaled deference. The human raced down the hill to obey the human words that lurked with the demon’s growl.

The other two looked properly uncomfortable with their failure to adhere to the task given them but they were not important to his present plan. Striding past, he knew they would at least be diligent till their pack's more reliable member returned. All four of them had seen what the demon did with failures.

The fourth smell wafted from their makeshift structures, the last of the quartet seeming to be asleep. The demon put that one from his mind as well. Sleep was at least necessary.

Following the path up the hill, the demon walked around and between rock outcrops, sometimes needing to use his free hand to climb the steep ascent. The climb took some time and was pleasantly hard on his smaller, imitation body. As he climbed, he smelled the two servants on guard wake up the sleeping one. The three of them were growing agitated. Seeing his mate had apparently disturbed their thoughts and now they were reconsidering their position.

They would die slowly if he had to leave his mate up top just to punish them, the demon promised himself.

Cresting a large rock that stuck out the side of the hill, he walked across to where another outcrop hung over it to shade a considerable stretch of the hill's side. Under this huge overhang, his claw marks scarred the rock where he had opened up the dirt and stone. The huge opening was well lit this time of day, the dying sun bleeding it's last light into the mouth of the cave.

The demon placed his runt down on one of the more comfortable looking rocks near the mouth. Walking further in, he let himself being to relax properly as he watched his Sue from the cave's darkness. Now, he must wait to see if his gambles would pay off.

The sun trickled down the sky as the wait dragged on. His little weakness seemed to be content to watch the sky with her arms again wrapped around her legs. Her chest heaving grew lesser and she bleed of her essence with each as time passed. Just as the demon's patience was about to run out, the sound of scrabbling on the rocks outside drifted into the cave.

The servant had returned, carrying his errand and entering the cave reluctantly. Trying to adjust his weak human eyes to see into the darkening cave, the servant spotted the demon's runt.

Bending down next to her, the servant asked, “Hello, do you know where, ah, that guy you were with is?” His Sue looked back, silent. “Oh, are you alright, little one? Something make you sad?”

To the demon's surprise, his mate answered in a weak wobble, “My friends got hurt today.”

His servant made some facial expression and dared to touch his mate's arm! The demon restrained his rage as best he could. His runt had spoken. Perhaps there was other angles he could exploit in this plan. He had not considered other humans being able to heal what he could not.

The servant put down his errand and embraced the demon’s mate, causing the demon to tighten his restraint further. “I'm sorry, I didn't know. That's terrible. Are they OK now?” His runt nodded her little head. “Did the man you were with hurt them?”

“No,” Sue's shaky voice mewled, a little louder this time, “My Mr. Bear wouldn't have done that. He is big and breaks stuff for fun. He's mean. He's stupid even sometimes. OK, a lot. He would have done the things with his wee-wee maybe. Probably. He wouldn't have called Sammy a 'whore' or done things to Greg though. He wouldn't just be mean and laugh about it, not caring why he's hurting people or what would happen next. My demon always has his reasons for being mean. Their dumb, but still...”

His servant's face changed again to one the demon knew: horror. And the servant still dared touch Sue's arm!

“I'm so sorry someone did mean things with his wee-wee to your friends. People shouldn't be mean with those. What happened to the man?”

His mate started to cry, wounds opening in her soul, “I called for my bear and my sister and they came. Mr. Bear did bad things to Sammy's dad and had her mommy take them away!”

 _His mate was growing worse_!

“I don't want Mr. Bear to do mean things but I wanted him to hurt Sammy's dad so bad! I'm a terrible person! I'm glad Sammy's dad is out in the woods somewhere hurting himself! Trying to do his sick, nasty things with his gross dick! I don’t care if he hurts himself! I want him to hurt! So … long … as … _Sammy_!”

Clutching the demon’s servant now, his little priestess weeped harshly. The demon was growing agitated within his cave, concerned her spasms would reopen what her wind had closed. He remained silent instead. His servant was patting her back, smelling like there should be some expectation for his Sue's current reactions.

“I'm so, so sorry. It's OK now, it's OK. Sammy's dad can't hurt them anymore, right? It's alright to be glad he got punished, bad people need to be punished if they do bad things,” the servant spoke softly, rubbing the back of the demon's mate.

“But, but he's a monster now! He can't learn anything like that!” his runt called out, defiant of the servant's words.

“After what it sounds like he did, he probably wasn't going to learn anything anyway,” the servant pulled Sue away and looked into her eyes, “You're a little kid, you shouldn't worry about punishments grownups dish out. Your friend is happy her dad went away, right?”

“Uh-huh,” his Sue sobbed.

“Then think of Sammy being happy. You want to play with her again when she's better, right? Of course you do. Now I have a sneaking suspicion the boss wanted me to get these for you? Can you guess what they are?” the servant goaded, holding up his errand.

His weakness looked at them, examining them. She whipped her hand across her face and hiccuped, “For me?”

“Yup, I don't think I've ever seen the boss use stuff like this, especially here, so they must be for you. Give up?” The servant was smiling now, holding up his errand enticingly.

The servant smelled of a luring trap, like he was leading the demon's priestess to something. The demon considered the smells. A distraction from what was wounding her. His servant was clever, having picked up on his Lord's plan.

“I bet … I bet he got me stuff to draw with?” his weakness guessed, smelling hopeful.

“Bingo!” the servant bayed, opening things and pulling out marking tools and thin things of wood fibers. “Can you draw real well? Of course you can, Missy. Try drawing something that makes you happy while I go talk to the boss, OK?”

“Alright, mister,” his weakness hiccuped, her greed snatching up the demon's distraction. She walked further away from the mouth of the cave and flopped down upon the rock, surveying her new possessions.

His servant cautiously walked into the cave, towards the demon rested. In a weak whisper, the human called out, “I hope I got that right, boss. You're not mad, right?”

It was impossible to keep his voice to a matching whisper, but the demon tried nevertheless, “You have done well. I am pleased, enough that I will overlook your pack-mates lack of diligence in their tasks.”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry about that. They're both super sorry. I won't let them sneak off again. Should I, I don't know, get you two something to eat? Get her a rape counseling number? Maybe you want some cows hauled up?”

“No, I shall feast elsewhere tonight. Inform me when the humans here consume their evening meal. I will observe her a while yet. I can smell her healing finally accelerating,” the demon rumbled. “You have healed my mate. You may request a boon.”

“I … I'm not sure when the dining hour is. Some folks got to be eating already. Maybe nine? Yeah, nine is a good time to eat.”

The demon growled. The servant, clever as he was, took it for agreement.

“Alright, nine then. You said mate? Like future mate or like,” his servant rambled, but the demon cut him off with a deeper growl, “Sorry, none of my business. If you are going to kill me, let my boon or whatever please be me not dying?”

“You will live yet,” the demon answered, “You need not waste my good humor.”

“Alright, maybe a night off? Get someone else to guard your cave so me and the gals can go have some fun in town, homophobic hicksville as it is?” his servant asked, reeking of hunger for his counter-productive activities.

“I will arrange something,” the demon replied. Humans. Give them leisure and they call it a reward worthy of being bound.

His servant nodded. He smelled like he was deep in thought. The smells were acceptable and the demon grunted for the servant to speak.

Hand under his chin, the servant looked around, “I was wondering, boss, if you're bringing, whatchamacallit … mates up here now, then that means you could be going steady with the women now? Instead of, you know, poking whoever seems fancy. Should we, I don't know, spruce this place up a bit? Maybe some cots and some camping lights. You know, give it a cozy, not sleeping on rocks feel?”

Not sure what was wrong with rocks, the demon still considered, “Yes, though such visits will be rare. This one's plight was unexpected.”

“You're not going to … you know? I mean, even if she wasn't little, that would be a bit ...” the servant let his voice trail off and he assumed a posture the demon knew showed abashment.

The demon smelt his mind. “Of course, I will not breed any of them while I am here. It would kill them wastefully.”

“Oh good. Oh, I mean of course, I was just asking. You know, I'm not the most familiar with how you … work. So, I'll get some stuff and make a corner over there comfy for your 'mates'. It's getting dark so I'll go fetch a lamp for the little missy, if you don't mind boss?”

The demon grunted his consent and turned his attention back to his Sue. Her mind still smelled a mess, but now her wind was strong enough to bare him from gleaning anything useful. Her surface smells said she was drawing the creature the demon had turned that other human into.

The demon tilted his head and somewhere in the mountains that creature learned what an exploding knee felt like. The agony excessive regeneration can bring.

Moving on to other pleasing matters, the demon probed after his luscious as the sun trickled lower. The demon watched his little mate draw, his nose trained on her as his rage coursed over distance to his beauty, feeling for the little guide he had left in her weaker mind.

The demon snorted but did not appear to disturb his runt. Something else in his rage becoming odd. The rage he had left in his luscious to mold her thinking was almost insane. From so far away, there was little he could do but berate it and force it to speak as he commanded.

His luscious had managed to see to herself, hiding her sudden outburst inside some structure meant for growing plants. Manipulating her through her distorted memory was challenging at this distance, but soon his beauty knew her offspring was safe.

The way her lust bloomed, somehow sensing his involvement, was as intoxicating as his rage at the apparition in her mind infuriated him. It had stolen knowledge from his mind and danced off, full of things his luscious need not know about. He bit into some rock and smashed it with his teeth.

He would leave it, for now. None of it should lead to any significant damage at this point. Breathing in his runt's activity helped him return to his restful state. As the sun blinked it's last pitiful life atop the mountains, a light entered the cave and the servant set up contraptions that made more light.

“What are you drawing?” the servant asked the demon's mate.

“I'm drawing the mountain over there, now. I think I'm done with it, it's pretty boring. Can I draw you?” the mate asked, scooting her body around.

“Sure, that would be splendid. What me to make a pose?” the servant asked, sitting and moving his head to rest on a hand.

His Sue considered the servant before getting up to adjust the servant’s arms. Her quiet voice instructed, “Your all big and strong like Mr. Bear, you should pose like you're all tough.”

The servant laughed and adjusted himself to better show his musculature, “What is your name, little missy? Or wait, would it be Mrs. for a mate?”

“I'm Sue. I think it would be Miss. My bear hasn't asked for me to marry him or anything. You think he knows what getting married is?”

The servant made a odd facial expression. “I honestly never contemplated the possibility that he did.”

“Probably not,” his tiny weakness agreed, her tool racing across her task, “What's your name, mister?”

The servant flexed his muscles again, trying to coax out joy from the demon's mate, “I'm Ron. Ron Yarrow.”

“I saw you at the meeting Mr. Bear had at that old building. You and your friends were guarding his table, like you were afraid someone was going to do something bad to him.”

His servant laughed this time, “You were there? Boy, the boss likes his little tricks, doesn't he? No, we weren't guarding him, exactly. It's like … you draw a really good drawing, right? So you put it in a frame. It doesn't need a frame, you could just stick it up on the wall all willy-nilly. But the frame gives it … you know what gravitas is? No? Well, a drawing that good just … deserves a frame, right? Makes it all, 'This is an officially good drawing. Come look at it.’ You follow?”

His mate busied herself with her tools, pondering. “I think so. You guys were framing Mr. Bear so everyone knew where to look and give him … gravytous?”

The servant laughed and flexed his human arms some more.

“Ron, is it OK if I don't color the skin? I'm not sure how to do that for black … I mean African American people yet.”

“Sure, sweetie. I'll be happy with whatever you draw. Can I see?” His mate held up her work. “Wow, your really are good. Love the expression you gave me, like I'm giving the world a great big kiss.”

The demon almost bolted up. His mate smiled! The loud rumble of his growl filled the cave. The humans pretended not to notice. His mate started to perfect her work. “What were your friends doing in the bushes. They had their wee-wees out.”

“Oh. Oh my. You saw that. Wow, I'm not sure how to answer that.” The servant rubbed his face, his mind smelling of many things at once.

“I think they were doing adult stuff, but they're both men. Are they what my sister called lesbians?” his mate asked, her smell saying she was concentrating on giving her depiction of his eyebrows some extra attention.

The servant's smells halted their whirling, coming to a screeching stop at a new, more powerful smell. One that included some joy apparently because the servant laughed, “No! Oh my goodness, little miss Sue, we are not lesbians. I'm surprised you know that word!”

“My sister Mia told me. She thought she might be a lesbian but it turned out she was bi. Bi something.” Task finished, she held up her work for the servant to appraise.

If the servant continued to be as clever as he had been before, he would appraise wisely, the demon noted to himself darkly.

“That's really good, little miss. You got a talent for that. And you mean bisexual. Well, good for your sister. Now me and the gals down the hill are what you call 'gay'. It's like lesbian but it means we like other boys in special adult ways.”

“You can have the picture if you want. Why do they have different words if it means the same thing really?” his priestess asked, moving on to her next target. The demon smelled it was him holding Sue in some weak, sentimental way she craved.

This time, the growl in the cave was so low it rattled little stones on the floor. The servant looked over concerned but his mate kept at her joy.

Turning back to the demon's mate, the servant answered, “Oh, who knows? There are a few but words can be tricky. Keep the gay thing a secret though, would you? The people in town get funny about that stuff, in a really mean funny kind of way.”

“OK,” his mate said, look up, “They shouldn't be mean. I'm surprised as big as you guys are, you don't stop them.”

The servant sighed and ruffled his mate's hair, withdrawing his hand when a snort from the demon answered the action. “Life isn't easy, little miss. I wish it was. The boss doesn't mind though and he keeps us busy. When he's in charge, he says we can do what we want and nobody will be able to say a thing.”

His precious enemy considered her scribbles for a moment, “Even if you have to do mean things for him, Ron?”

“It's not ideal, sweety,” the servant said, giving the demon's mate a false smile, “But I guess you could say it's our way of making people stop being mean to us.”

His weakness dropped her work and hugged the servant, “Sorry you have to be mean to all those mean people, just to make them stop.”

“Oh, you're just the sweetest thing ever. It's alright, so far we mostly just guard this cave. How's your drawing coming?” the servant asked, sitting her back down and looking, “Well, strike me blind, I've never seen the boss like that.”

A thunderous growl insured the servant's renewed silence on the matter.

“Why do you guys guard this cave?” his mate asked, her fingers little blurs.

The servant considered the question for a long time. “I think it's about time for me to go check on the other gals. So let’s say this cave is real special for the boss. When your done with your drawing, go show it to him. You'll see.”


	19. Demon's View & Mia's Snack

His weakness stared at him, just as he stared at her. This had gone on for some time and the demon was beginning to grow restless. He shifted his body, finding a better position for his paws. The drawing in her little hands had been done with her usual talent. The demon appreciated the skill involved, even if he snarled at being displayed as some sentimental weak-willed ape.

Why his Sue had wanted to display her own weakness baffled the demon.

There was a pleasantry in holding his fragile mate like that, he considered, as well the possibility such a hold could heal her human mind's wounds. He stored the notion away, should his runt become injured again.

“You made yourself big again,” his runt whispered in a hushed little voice. The demon was pleased his runt once again had a lilt of wonder in her voice.

“Not entirely correct, here I cannot compress myself,” the demon answered.

“I'm still sad about what happened. You're not going to be a meanie about that?” His Sue asked, craning her head back to look into his eyes, “You've been upset.”

A deep grunt impacted the air and the demon growled, “I have not been 'upset', merely annoyed at your display of … guilt?”

“No, you've been sad. I don't think you've felt sad a lot, so you might not know what it feels like. That's what it was though. Not for hurting Sammy's dad but because I'm all mopey,” his weakness accused, her smell certain.

“If you wish to think that,” the demon dismissed, “though if you are thinking to use 'sadness' against me, it will be your undoing. What do you need to no longer be injured?”

His little mate shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe I'll be better after Sammy is OK. Can I lay on you? You look really soft.”

The demon's mind boggled. He had never heard such nonsense. Him, comfortable, something to lay on like some human thing for sleeping? He huffed, annoyed and amused at once.

His mate walked up to one of his forearms and laboriously pulled herself up. She found a spot that pleased her and made herself comfortable in his fur. The demon brought his head over her, so he could observe her intently.

The little human mumbled sleepily, “You're really comfy, Mr. Bear. Your fur is all warm and silky. I thought your breath would stink, but it's all hot and nice. Is it nice, having a snout?”

The demon mused over the question, rumbling quietly, “I prefer it to a human's weak nose, but it does not have an equal ability to make expressions clearly. It pleases me, making humans squirm with simple face changes. My snout does come with better teeth.”

His weakness had her eyes closed and a wide curve to her lips, showing her own pleasure. “Your expression is improving,” he noted above her.

“You are really bad at worrying about people, aren't you Mr. Bear? The whole time you carried me, you were growling and grunting to yourself, like you didn't know what to do.”

He snorted at that, for lack of a better response. Her own was to roll over and grasp his arm. After giving his forearm all the squeeze her thin arms could give, she sat up on her legs, “I've seen you before, but it was always over so fast or I'd be upset with you. You really are a really, really huge bear. Why don't you have your armor on?”

“I have no need for it,” he shot back, shifting again carefully with his runt on his arm, “This place had been made my den. Even an equally powerful demon would be challenged engaging me here. So entrenched in my strength, I may be comfortable and think. That … useless metal would just hinder my body, constraining it to be like you humans. I do not need useless things when alone in my own den...”

“Somebody gots a secret,” his mate struck at him, her smile weary but goading. She returned to being suitable impressed by his size while he snarled happily back, annoyed with her ways. He would have to be careful not to let his tongue give away a hint of something again.

His priestess spotted something causing her to pull her hands to her face and giggle. Giggled! The demon pushed other concerns aside and listened. Her healing was growing complete, he could smell it!

“Your wee-wee is huge!” his runt screeched happily, pointing.

Now it was the demon roaring with laughter. His runt was being absurd. “As it should be. I must be my original size here, thus so should it.”

“But it's just, stupid big! You could have an adult game with a house! Wow, adult time in the demon place must break a lot of trees. How much white stuff do you pee with _that_?” She huffed, transfixed.

“Enough to drown you and melt your brain, even with you being a powerful spiritualist,” he growled.

“Good thing you said you weren't going to do any of that here then,” she giggled some more, clearly having overheard his conversation with his servant. The demon grunted annoyed.

Laying back down, his weakness gazed upon his face. She said, weak sadness in her voice again, “It's all big and stiff again. I bet you really wanted to go do some mean things again, but you've been worried over me.”

“Hardly, I merely-,” the demon started.

“Thank you,” the little girl squeaked in her fragile human voice. The demon huffed out his snout angrily. “I know, I know. Your angry that you felt worried about me. It's strange for you, isn't it? But my Other me said it, remember? You change us and we change you. It's not all bad, right?”

The demon considered the ill-tasting words. She was looking at him much like she done so before, many times, but now she appeared to need something. Was it important that he be pleased with his weakness born from her? How did that profit her, if she was determined not to use it against him?

Exasperated, the demon lowered his maw till it rested on his other paw so he could comfortably drink up his Sue's form right next to it.

“Do not concern yourself. I merely did what I wanted to do. That is the reason I will conquer your little settlement instead of eating the lot of you, all so I can continue to act as I please without swatting you vermin down everywhere I go.” The demon looked away and huffed, “There are just so many of you, you clearly need a predator to thin the ranks.”

His Sue wiggled against him till she dragged herself against his snout, curling up against it to face the open air. Her voice had more volume now, “What do you do when you're in here being all relaxed without your ‘useless’ armor where there are no people to see you and to be mean to? Do you play games?”

Her smell said she was faking her joyous tone. The demon let her have the pretense. Joining her observation of the last evidence of the sun disappearing from the sky, he answered, “Do you not feel it yet?”

“You mean that icky feeling, like the air is really thick even though we're so high up?”

“Yes, I have punctured a hole in this space that leads back to where I come from. This cave is both here and there. While I rest here, I can watch both my kin and you humans. I have heard you spiritualists can discern things about your fellow humans. Are you doing it now?” he growled, careful not to twist his head as he sniffed the air deeply.

“I think so. The town down there is full of lights, but not the ones for houses or streets. They're people. I don't know how to tell stuff about them yet, but I can tell there are really good people and really bad people down there. There isn’t very many of either of those. The rest could be either, but just float in the middle,” his runt explained, adding softly, “They're all just going about their night, thinking nothing bad is up here.”

The demon took another deep sniff. “You are not wrong, as I understand your meaning. What your eyes see as lights, my nose smells as aromas. When I first found my way into this world, I wondered these mountains till I found this town. It was in this cave, smelling those aromas like now that I thought of my plan.”

Why am I rambling again, he demanded of himself, but could not work up much rage for the issue. Which was stranger still.

“You really like this town?” the little human on his nose asked, running her hand along the fur of his snout. Her smell said it was giving her some healing.

“I savor this cave I dug out. The smell of the settlement was merely a pleasing distraction,” he rumbled.

“Wow, I can see it now that I look. Your big claw marks are all over the walls,” she said, only partially faking her amusement. After a long pause, she added, “I wonder how Sammy and Greg are doing.”

His weakness was worrying about the feeble. Again. The tiny human would one day stride high above them, yet she did not give that a thought, he mused. His priestess only considered her flock. He had already ascertained her stubbornness in maintaining that flaw, so there was no harm humoring her.

Maybe this too could serve as well, just like the drawings had.

He rumbled, keeping his voice low to not damage her ears so close to his snout, “You should see some of your lights over to the left, where the dying sun still illuminates the side of that large hill. In the trees on that bluff? There your concerns rest, with the female's progenitor.”

His runt sat up upon her knees to see better as he spoke, searching for her sheep. “I … yeah, I can see them, but I can't tell anything.”

The demon shifted his head carefully, rubbing his snout on her and causing her to lay back upon his snout. Pausing, he considered why he had done it, but he had a displeasing hunch it would baffle him uselessly so he ignored it. Her stroking hands added assistance to the endeavor.

“The tiny humans are hurt but remain in the curative rest your powers placed them in, as does your sibling. The trick fills their dreams and appears to be lulling their memory to slumber, making their recollection of today's events vague.”

It was the tiniest shifts in breathing, but he heard her relief. “That's good. I hope they remember that their married still. They were so happy about that. You're making that nose sound cause you're confused, my bear? I married my friends earlier. I saw in their lights they were meant for each other, that being together would make them happy. I … knew, I mean know … I need them to be happy. No, I want them to be happy, even if it wouldn’t have help me later. But what if...”

He added some more volume to his 'nose sound', still confused and sensing a wound in her mind about to reopen.

The tasty source of his confusion twisted around to face him. She was smiling, but in a slight way he was unsure of. “You really don't know what married means, do you?”

“I have heard it mentioned. I have been assuming it is some form of mating contract,” he answered, ignoring the darkening sky for something more favorable.

“Kind of. It is when two people really, really love each other and promise to always be together. Mommy says it's like becoming one person with someone you're fated to always live with.” His enemy's joy flagged, “Not that it always work out like that. My mommy and daddy are married but I don't think they make each other happy anymore.”

Her expression said she was 'sad' again, the demon noted annoyed. What was it to her if her progenitors were not happy? She would soon outgrow the need for their protection and could leave them to hunt for her own. That she needed them at all with her well past weaning was just another of the apes many flaws.

“Would you always want to be with me, forever?”

She was looking into his eye, her face blank of telling signs. He smelt her mind, but her wind had grown strong without him noticing. The smells of her mind refused to be forced past her tricky wind and he growled at the unknown in her eyes.

Smiling in a possible gambit, his enemy ran her hand over his snot again. A distraction? No, she was speaking again quietly, “If you don't know how to answer, just imagine if Sammy's dad had killed me? Would you regret not having me around, even say … after I had a baby for you?”

On the other side of the hole to his own world, the demon felt one of his territorial amusements implode. A rock outside the cave began to glow red and steam. The ties he had placed on his rage started to come undone, flaring bright in his mind as they ripped out of where he had placed him.

The careful crafted trick he had placed on the cave was coming undone.

“If he had killed you, I would have done far worse than a mere experiment upon him! I would have seen his days grow longer and longer in dread of my next whim!” the demon roared, keeping his thoughts clear enough to not jostle his mate but little else.

His claws on his hind legs thrashed against the cave wall, his rage blotting out the light inside the cave. He had to regain control of it, it was taking its opportunity to rebel!

For all his thrashing, his weakness kept her hand running along his snout, “And if he did it when I'm big like Mia? Or when I'm old and gray like grandmother? Even if you haven't seen me in a really long time?”

The demon roared again, rage thickening like lava in his veins. The pathetic creature. Where! There, smash it!

“You really do want me around forever then,” the little girl said, somehow making herself heard over his violent calls.

The demon stopped his thrashing. Silenced his voice. Released the creature. Ate his rage, consuming it's will. Forcing all back as it should be and once it was, cursed. Curses upon himself, in his own tongue, for such a disgusting lack of control. He had let her walk him right into the answer she had wanted.

His delightful Sue had closed her eyes, again seeming to rest.

Her voice became beset by fatigued, “Don't worry about it. I'll be able to protect myself soon and I'm not going anywhere. It's just good to know you care, even if you don't know it yet. We might never be married, but I know I at least love you, my Mr. Bear.”

With that last goad, she succumbed to sleep. He stared at her on his snout, confused and angry. He mused over the strangeness of humans and his growing concern they might have infected him with … something.

As he did, he set his nose upon the settlement, smelling out the activities of the humans within. A mass of stupid, soft-emotion filled little apes set to supply ample distractions. His servants were comparatively few, but his nose tracked their busy bustle as they slaved about his will.

The demon pondered all the amusing things he would see to in the coming days. The coming battles he could fight, with the strange weapons the humans crafted. He still felt elated and thrilled at the possibilities of crushing these apes under his claws, his belly gorging on their shredded flesh.

He was still the same demon who arrived here, he reassured himself. This little one, no matter how he became confused, had not poisoned his mind. Had not struck a blow he did not comprehend. He still prevailed over his cherished little foe.

She would be a bland meal if she did not vex him from time to time.

A new light entered the cave, held there by his servant. The one his runt had amused herself with and used to heal her own mind. Once the human was close to the demon's paw, he spoke in a hushed voice, “It's about that time, boss.”

Shifting his snout, the demon jostled his weakness and set his Sue to mewing complaints as she rose up to stretch. Looking around, she caught sight of the servant who had sat down his light-thing and had his hands up. His Sue crawled over and hopped down.

“We should go and let him get ready, little miss,” his servant said, leading the demon's priestess away by the hand.

The demon reminded himself of his servant's preferred prey as he shifted himself to stand up on his paws. His mate was in no danger of being stolen away by that human so instead of disemboweling the servant, the demon set himself to stretching his true form one last time. Feeling the flex of his jaw, he relished his maw ruefully knowing he would soon miss it.

Giving the settlement a parting sniff, he saw his taking of it in his mind. He would be amused by it till it grew boring. He would then likely eat the lot of it. That was the only reality he need concern himself with. Should he somehow become attached to some mates then he would keep them around after.

Because that would amuse him.

Unlike humans, he did not heed the opinions of other demons. He would just kill and eat any who appeared anyway. At least the male ones, he would have a task for any ripe females.

The demon strode out himself. His fur meet the wind outside and his territory pulled back out of his own world, springing back into being in this one. Arranging it carefully, he felt its rage purr under his workmanship. The haze of malice settled more firmly upon him.

Body constricting, he felt most of it fade into the territory itself. Other parts twisted and transfigured. He dragged the metal garments back into being and twisted them upon his body as his imitation formed.

He lept. The descent brought him amidst his four servants and his runt, his body quaking the ground underneath him. Chuckling, he enjoyed their horror watching his transformation complete, as scraps of flesh wove together to match the image inside his mind and metal cooled to the shape it originally held long ago.

“Now it is time for my beauty, then our meal,” he rumbled to himself, dismissing their ears, “I hope my hawk does not keep me waiting.”

Scooping up his mate, he charged through the trees after ignoring their motions meant to grovel before him and to honor him. Just as those who originally forged his metal garments were honored, long in the past, but those four were irrelevant now, so long as they protected his cave.

Rage thrashing tree limbs clear of them, the demon felt his mate curl up against him, yet healed in ways but contented. He imagined his other mate waiting for him, her delicious anger and lust conflicting at his sight. Of his more mature mate tending some task outside and alone, tricked into waiting for his little detour.

His runt had goaded him good, bring him to the point of shaming himself before her. Now he would watch her squirm as she discovered her new life exposed to her progenitor. His luscious would have the last delusions of her false 'morality' she maintained from her former life crumble and his errant projection would be robbed of the stolen knowledge's value.

The demon's growl was a pleased hum in his throat.

~*~

Mia pulled carefully into the costume shop's parking lot, her steering more wobbly than she would like as she backed into a space. After a few tries, she managed to line the damn thing up properly.

Opening the door brought a rush of fresh smelling air into the cab. She breathed in its relative sweetness, enjoying the contrast to the musk clouding her car. Brittlewood wasn't too far of a drive, but her trainee put the time to fucking great use.

“Oh, _shit_. Are we here already? OK, your like, totally sure that old lady over there can't see us, cause this is some screech worthy shit and I don't want to be late on my first day cause we got arrested. Oh, wow, you're bucking like you're eager to go again. Sorry, girlfriend, but we got stuff to do! So just let me … figure my way out …” Alice rushed out, calm and collected as you could want.

From the squeezing and drooling her pussy was doing while still milking the last of the panic-induced orgasm the young demon had released into her, Mia was surprised the slut could talk at all. Grabbing hold of the door frame allowed Alice to peel herself off Mia's front and out of the car. Their connection made the most wonderful sound as they separated.

Gulping for air, Mia watched the freshman arrange herself outside the car. She was pulling up that ridiculous thong, but spillage quickly soaked the thin material to leak down her slick thighs. Leaning against the door frame caused Alice's squeezable boobs to bounce and wiggle right in front of Mia as she fought her shorts back up.

Finally breathing normally after a hard session of sex plus not wrapping her front-end around a pole, Mia sighed and put her own clothes in order so she could get out. Might as well, now that getting off wasn't on the table. Slamming the door, she made to lock it this time.

“No, we're hidden so no one can see us,” Mia explained, watching the slut make an 'ew' face as she wiggled inside her slimy undergarments.

“Alright, maid uniform!” Alice screamed, one hand in the air and legging it to the store. Mia followed, pondering how Alice got her ass to move like it did as the younger girl walked. That and enjoying the wardrobe adjustments. Each time Alice's hand touched at the wet spot in her jean shorts, Mia's still erect cock twitched.

Running out of time for the peek show, Mia caught up with Alice as the freshman was opening the door. “Keep close,” she muttered as they entered.

The store itself was pretty lame, mostly for people too embarrassed or young to go to a real adult store. Like a visible Mia. Walking down the aisles while hidden by her Wall, the young demon scoped a few older couples browsing and making their couple jokes.

The teenager found herself wondering how foreign and marvelous her little sister would find this place. In her head was a blushing mother too, great soft breasts squeezing into that feather and lace number over there in the dressing room. Three sets of hands 'testing' the material...

Shaking her head clear and making her own wardrobe adjustment, it didn't take long for Mia's renewed focus to lead them to what they were looking for. Alice chirped happily and was on them like a rash, pulling out things and modeling them for Mia.

Each was considered in turn. By the time they were through the rack, three costumes survived Mia's judgment: all maid enough to be respectable but slutty enough for Alice to adore.

Her eager beaver was going on about how much she loved them and god knew what else as they walked out. If her Wall hid them, why buy the damn things? Mia let her mind wander off to try and figure out how you trained someone to be a maid.

“Hey!”

For any maid-specific sex stuff, Mia mused, they could just download a load of maid porn and have Alice watch it. Maid porn was a thing, right?

“You two! Stop!”

What about actual maid stuff? Is there a vocational course or something? Doubt it, that would be fucking helpful. Do people still train to be maids? Or maybe Mia could get her a job that was like a maid, like room service at a hotel. The young demon growled happy, liking the idea. Get someone else to figure it out.

“You can't just leave with that!”

Alice's screams shot into Mia's ears and broke her thoughts, “Hey, get off of me! No, wait, those are mine! Hands off before you tear them! We were going to pay for them, honest!”

Spooked, Mia spun around. The fucking clerk was in a tug of war with the would-be maid. A scene that refused to make sense to Mia. Panicking, she searched for her Wall. It was raving about an enemy, roaring loudly from a thin spot. Tendrils of hate floated out from the breach to cling to the clerk.

The man was coughing as he fought for the clothes. His hands came back from his mouth covered in blood.

And a crowd was gathering! Mia felt her gut twist upwards and her teeth sharpen. From her Wall and her head, something screamed to kill all the witnesses and claim the clothes as hers from the clerk's dead hands. Denying the call, Mia shot forward and slugged the clerk in the gut. He made a wheezing sound and fell over as Mia dragged Alice away.

In a heartbeat, Mia had her door unlocked and the car running. “Come on! Come on!” she screamed at Alice.

The slow girl opted to throw herself into the open passenger window and Mia peeled away. Racing down the streets while hoping she was avoiding any watchful police eyes, Mia tried to put some distance between them and the store.

The would-be maid hadn't bothered sitting up in her rush and had her head buried in Mia's lap, mumbling into the young demon's crotch, “Hey, Ms. Winky is still hard. Hi Ms. Winky.”

Alice turned her head so she could look up at Mia with a skirt tent framing the side of her face, “How did he see us? Wasn't there supposed to be like, a magic trick keeping peeps from seeing us? Oh shit snacks, we left the clothes back there!”

Groaning miserably, Mia started to slow down and drive as law abiding as she could. To further that goal, she regretfully pulled her trainee upright and into her own seat. “Hell if I know. I just got … learned the trick. But that was the only store I know of that would work.”

“We could go to a porn shop?” Alice suggested, putting on her seatbelt.

Mia felt herself blush, which was crazy since she had been fucking the girl next to her not twenty minutes ago. On the other hand, her Wall had just failed her spectacularly and she didn't have goddamn clue as it why. Did she really want to be seen in some … den of horny masterbators?

“Oh, I found one!” Alice informed, all enthusiasm. She held up her phone so Mia could see the pictures of racks of dirty movies, smirking employees with bikini clad women, some rather suspect velvet ropes baring a hallway to somewhere, and … a rather impressive dildo and costume selection.

“Is it weird how eager you are about all of this?” Mia asked. The young demon was pretty sure she was going crazy. The foursome fantasy evolving in the back of her head was proof of that. That didn't explain Alice, who had her phone back and was clicking away while humming some trashy pop song to herself.

Wait, how was she still calling that lame shit ‘trashy’ when her subconscious was trying to work in a little girl into a double tit-fuck? Wait a second...

“And please god tell me you know you can't talk about this with anyone!” Mia hissed as she snatched the phone away, having a sure guess what her brute would think a 'cover-up' would entail.

“Yes! I mean this is some kinky weird shit, even for me and my peeps! Give it back!” Alice demanded, snatching up her phone when Mia relented, “I mean, demonic … whatever, I get it. I'm not stupid. Is it wrong not wanting to be dressed all half-assed and having no idea what I'm doing? When I'm going to be a sexy maid for a huge, crazy bastard who I think might actually face-fuck my head right off my neck if he isn't happy?”

Alice returned to her clicking. “Oh,” Mia said, returning her full attention to the road.

Well, now I feel like the bastard, she added mentally as she started following Alice's little points. The two of them drove across town, towards the easily disavowable part that catered to the interstate traffic. Thumping her hands on her abused steering wheel, Mia tried to think. “We'll go in and be actual customers,” Mia decided aloud, “I can afford whatever we want.”

The young demon caught Alice giving her a look. “Hey, nothing was wrong with me trying to be thrifty! Five-fingered or otherwise. God knows what my dad will make of _these_ charges, but I'll just have to figure it out. So, we'll go in. Get whatever might look useful. I'll try not to beat on any perverts who hit on us. You refrain from beating off any of them. Then we go. Deal?”

“We got to get something for you too!” Alice demanded, hugging her new 'friend' suddenly. Into Mia's ear, the would-be maid whispered in what was probably her best slutty enticement, “Like some cock formal wear?”

Leaving a blushing Mia behind, Alice was back in her seat and reabsorbed totally into giving directions. Mia made a turn and discreetly checked her downstairs. God damn it, she grumbled to herself, it's still there and probably loving the idea of sprucing up fancy before jackhammering Alice again.

They found the store and Mia pondered its neon sign as they unbuckled. Red lines depicted a woman slipping the straps of her top off, which was hard not to see in the dimming light. She watched the men coming in and out of the store. There was a few women too, smelling of some suggestive things. Not even considering her boner, Mia did up her over-sized jacket.

The Wall snug against them, Mia lead her trainee into the smut outlet. This time, Mia eased the Wall back to nothing by degrees as she led Alice around as best she could, her face a bright red. For her part, Alice was delighting in bringing up … stuff to show Mia, poking fun at the young demon's reactions.

The two teenagers were apparently the only ones in this part of the shop except for the bored clerk behind the counter. Sometimes a customer would come in, buy something Mia couldn't see and leave for the back. As her Wall was forced to submit to disappearing, the clerk started to notice and watch them. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to chase the underage girls out.

“OK, enough browsing. Let's get this done,” Mia muttered.

Instead, she got an array of video cases put in front of her face. Her irritation subsided when she saw most of them had maids on the cover as well as a few with ‘protocol’ in the title. Mia had to concede that protocols sounded like something maids should know, even when being fuck-crazy sluts, so the young demon shrugged agreement.

Not that Az was one for formality, but Mia wouldn’t be needing her tea or whatever during … stuff.

Alice whooped and put them in a basket she had picked up from god knew where. Mia followed her trainee sedately to the costume area. This time, the outfits were far from anything that could be called conservative. Mia just tried to keep Alice away from the ones that didn't actually count as clothes.

It didn't take long for Alice to nettle Mia into looking for her own outfits, the freshman’s chipper voice having a way of convincing you things were a good idea. Mia flipped through some underthings to humor her. By the time she got the end of the aisle, she was a little disconcerted how many surprising selections were in her hands. Alice, all coy and needling, tried dragging Mia to the dressing rooms with more selections for Mia to try on.

Mia dragged her trainee to a bathroom first. Just because sluts shopped there didn't mean they wanted cum smelling rags to try on, the young demon figured.

Clean crotches later and at least dried bodies, Mia moped her way behind Alice to the dressing rooms, two strange girls' underwear in Mia's coat pocket. The teenagers spent awhile in what Mia could only describe as a dress off, popping out of the curtains in new getups. Mia wondered if this was what the sluts in her school actually did in their free time or if Alice was touched in the head.

Rebelling against her sour mood was a discovery. She actually had a taste for the ones like rubber, liking the way they stretched over her body like a second skin. Being careful not to stretch them too much, she really enjoyed the way the material tried to fight her movements and how her muscles pushed past the restraining material. Mia had always been a bit toned for a girl, but in those shiny outfits she felt like she had some femininity Aria's bitches always bitched about Mia lacking.

Mia paused before the mirror, wearing some shiny getup she thought was for some racetrack flag-girl. Feeling so real, she imagined her brute charging through the curtain. His powerful hands giving her something to fight as he bent her over and pushed in his proof of how female he found her. His rage smells hiding how tempting he found her, smooth rubber making her girlie or nude muscles showing her power.

When she stumbled out to show a begging Alice the getup, Mia spotted the other teenager’s little knowing look. Stepping back into her booth annoyed, Mia noted another faint smell of irritation that definitely didn't smell human nor close by.

Some skirts and pants, even some panties, managed her erection nicely. To bad most were tight and left it plenty visibly, she grumbled as her imaginary mother stroked the bulge while breathing in her ear. The vision would whisper how cute her little girl was in those revealing tops, rubbing her own cleavage into Mia's so she could get a feel for them

Alice would blow her kisses when she came out in those. Two kisses, Mia observed, for her lips and her bulge.

Mia hadn't liked the frilly ones too much, but her slut loved them. She loved the maid ones too, acting like she was dusting as she came out as she teased about what else she could be wearing. She'd then around and show Mia, her crotch covered in lace and frills concealing a few surprising gimmicks the blond girl enjoyed explaining a tad too much.

In tight leather pants, Mia charged the parading ass after one too many shows. Pushing her trainee into her own dressing room, Mia felt at her ass as Alice giggled and waved it up at her. Squeezing and kneading the unresisting butt-cheeks and exploring the obnoxious hole depriving the teenager of a need to rip the cloth free kept Mia content till she could fight down her urges, bouncing her will against her Wall to turn that mighty wave inside her back.

Soon Alice ran off, wearing almost nothing at all, only to return with more underwear and costumes for Mia and herself. This time there were low-cut undies, low enough that Mia's cock just hung over them. She could just hear her little sister giggling as she played with Mia's wee-wee floating free in the air, a bow in her own hair so she could play dress-up with her big sis.

Mia tried wearing them with the costumes, mostly ones she had to guess were for getting guys off who liked to be punished. Kinky policewoman for chasing a Sue in prison orange, a slutty paratrooper for storming nurse Sue's hospital, a rather domineering teacher to give a frilly-dressed Sue a spanking.

She was so going to play so many games with her little love when she got home, Mia promised herself. Then she remembered that house, that poor hurt Sue.

Caught off balance, Mia then realized how huge their piles had gotten.

The sheer expense drove the horny musings out. Getting hold of an Alice between costumes, Mia gave her a look and a growl. The meeping Alice didn't need long to figure out she needed to get dressed. Deciding one huge charge was easier to explain than Mia coming back for her own picks, the young demon loaded up her trainee when she got out and turned her to the register.

The freshman pouted but marched out exaggeratedly under the mountain of clothes, her fun over.

“Oh, we should get some stuff like this,” Alice called out from one of the isles, her pout forgotten.

Mia examined the find. “Why? What's it for?”

Alice made an annoying face, like she had some wicked secret, “Trust me, Mr. Lord will love it. It would be a shame not to put on a show since we're here, right? Tell you what girl, take this to the counter and I'll scope out what we haven't looked at yet. We'll put on a show that'll spin his head.”

Her smells somehow didn't tell Mia anything more. Mysteriously, Alice could hold on to the simple horny thought of enticing a porn cock into her while plotting in the background without thinking.

Head spinning wasn't something Mia could say she was interested in, but the avalanche of clothing atop her own armful left her little choice but catch. Alice wiggled her ass back down the isles. Mia shrugged, already in for one bill cover-up anyway.

The clerk gave her a smirk as Mia let the mountain slide out of her arms onto the counter. The smirk persisted as he rung them up. Slowly, like he was lingering. The young demon tried to suppress her growl.

“You girls look like you're getting ready for one hell of a good time,” the clerk noted, all whatever people did to their voice when they tried to hit on her.

“Yeah,” Mia chirped, trying to sound like she was looking forward to some kinky fun. Well, she reconsidered, she was. She just didn't need this crap for that. All she needed was to stand in a room quietly long enough to have a particular horny asshole show up.

“Some serious fun. Might I interest you in our rooms? They're perfect for stuff like this. Low rates, private entrances.”

“Wait, what?”

“You know, give them a number, I check their ID, you just buzz them in. Bing-bang-boom. Safe as hell.”

“I'll reiterate. Wait, what?”

“Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Don't know why you got that jacket on. I bet your as smoking as your partner over there. Come on baby, give me a peek?” His smirk upgraded to leering.

Mia just raised an eyebrow. Was this a normal conversation for a smut shop or did she wander into the worst sales experience ever? “Sorry, but no.”

“Oh, nude under there? I get it, some kinky play time to get ready for kinky fuck time. Oh shit, sorry, you into girl's maybe? Like that's your girlfriend over there?”

“No, not exactly,” Mia muttered hoarsely, rubbing her throat. _Not_ growling was turning out to be murder on her demonic throat. She added it to the things she'd grill the asshat about later.

Ignore the tingle, she reminded herself.

“Then come on, I want to see. I bet your gorgeous under there. All young and tight. I mean, come on, I'm doing you a favor here. There's no way you two are old enough to be in here.”

Opening her mouth once or twice got Mia nothing on reasonable counterpoints. Balls, she had been too busy fantasizing to prepare an excuse here!

“Tell you what,” the dickface informed her, leaning over the counter like he thought he was some smooth pussy-hound, “How about I put this on my discount and we go party in back. You save some moola and I find out how much Miss Daisy-dukes over there loves getting her backdoor reamed. What do you say?”

As he talked, he held up one of the outfits Mia had liked, the one with stockings that made her legs into shiny and shapely contours in dark green. The one she had wanted to have on the next time _she_ ambushed her brute. Mia couldn't hold back the growl this time. His mind smells drifted into Mia's nose, the dude too horny to notice it wasn't flirting.

Two great lays, his smell clamored, and for prostitutes probably worth the price. Two underage pieces of ass just begging for it. He's smell intensified, all happy. Young, dumb, and soon to be full of his cum.

There was a thud. Mia blinked.

Scrapping down the racks behind him was dickface, his arms trying to catch hold of something but just dragging more shit atop of him. He groggily asked anyone present what the hell happened when his ass met floor. Mia looked around and sure enough, right there was a security camera. Well, shit!

Alice ran up next to her and deposited a load of … things on the counter. “What happened to the guy? You sure you can afford all this. This is like, wow! I can put some stuff back, but you got to keep that ...”

Mia put a finger on her lips, trying to think in a hurry. Think and ignore whatever Alice was up to with Mia's finger. Shit, this girl really is young, dumb, and full of Mia's boy-cum.

Her anger and rage was growing, Mia’s Wall inside her screaming to get out. She smelt the customer approaching the store and two in the back returning from whatever was happening back there. With strict orders, Mia let her Wall free to burn into the air. It happily marched through the room, using her voice to promise some pretty sick, blood-drenched things.

The customer outside lost interest. The two in the back found something else to fill with their time. The clerk pulled himself up and called Mia a cunt. Mia smiled.

“Alice, sweety, knock yourself out. But starting bagging this shit and grab anything you think might be useful,” Mia purred, popping her finger off Alice's sucking lips.

“Best job ever!” Alice trilled, bouncing her hip against Mia's and charging back to what looked like a leather-goods outlet. The young demon tried not to think about what could be over there or why.

The red-faced clerk made that easy, at least. Mia hopped the counter, causing him to scream, “You can't be back her, skank! I'm calling the fucking cops, so just get yourself and your slut out of here!”

“Where's the video for that camera?” Mia asked, all calm and assured. The roar in her head was talking to her and for once she was happy to go along with its plan. She just had to remember to cover her ass.

“The fuck are you … what, you got a gun or something!” the clerk yelled, backing away panicked. His hands were trying to find something under the counter. Like Mia didn't know what he was doing.

It felt like a step in, just her putting her foot forward. Mia watched the clerk jump close in her vision and drilled a fist into his stomach when his dumb face got huge. The creep crashed into a door behind him. It had a convenient sign reading 'Employees Only'. Mia snarled happily. Another little step that wasn't brought Mia into the room with him, landing just right to straddle his chest and let her hands comfortably squeeze his throat.

“Does Mr. Lord like anal?” her slut called out. Smelling of the simplest of curiosities, she added, “And what are you doing back there?”

Mia watched the prick's eyes bulge and smelt his fear. It coated her tongue like peanut butter. “I don't think so. He's kind of baby crazy so I've just seen him go for the front. And Alice, don't come back here. It would just make you upset.”

“Well, long as you're having fun I guess. OK, so a maybe on the butt stuff? I'll just get it anyway, I’ve always been a little curious about these.”

Mia released his throat and watched him try and breath. He croaked something, probably trying to beg or threaten. All he got was Mia bringing down her fist on his head. The quiver of impact shot up her arm and right to her crotch and brain. The sensation felt _so good_ and she savored the thought for a long minute. Her rage was busy with something but Mia was content to let it handle whatever it was up to.

Only half of her had been having a good time with Alice and it was probably hours till she could jump Az, so she savored that quivering and all the other sensations blaring inside.

That tingly quiver faded before Mia returned to reality. She was holding a piece of clothing in her claws, licking it. The clerk was gone and her teeth felt like daggers. Whatever she was licking tasted great and her mouth was full of it. She wanted more and looked for some, but came up empty. Just bits of clothing and debris.

Part of her brain, the sensible yesterday part, informed the rest that she had just killed and ate the clerk. Mia stood there, blinking for a small eternity. Her back found the door frame and she leaned against it heavily.

She had just ate another human being.

A non-tingling shiver crawled through her and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop it. The asshole was just trying to pick us up, she thought. He was shitty at it but men thought women were slutty, great pieces of ass just begging for cock all the time when they did that, right? Hell, half of them had reason to pray the women turned out to be dumb enough to actually sleep with them if that was all they had on the table. It stood to reason.

That was no reason to fly off the handle and _eat him_ , she scolded herself. I could have talked my way out of it. Firmly gave a no and left if he wouldn't sell her the stuff.

Her eyes spotted a shoe under a desk. Mia wondered if she should do something about now. She was sorry she killed the guy. She wanted to bring him back somehow. Do something for his loved ones, if he had any waiting for him somewhere.

She wanted to turn herself in to the cops.

Eyes wandered up from the shoe to the desk. There were a bunch of monitors and a computer tower. The monitors showed all the parts of the store. One, with a note saying 'Don't talk about this one!' showed a bunch of rooms. Smaller frames showed people blowing guys through holes in a wall.

Peeling herself off the doorframe, Mia stood straight and concentrated on her breathing, ignoring the sound of bagging behind her. She dug viciously into her rage, the cause of all of this. Her self-hatred was still anger and she used it to reinforce herself.

She found her Wall still intact, radiating bloodlust that kept the shop well clear of unwanted attention. Her rage purred a ‘your welcome’. All it got in return was a snarl.

Taking a seat, Mia considered the monitors. Did she want to pay for killing that guy? Yes, morally it was the right thing to do. But she also had to remember she was a demon now and her rage was part of her. That part was happy to have killed him. He was making himself a problem. It had very simple ideas on that, as would its ideas over being locked up with other poor bitches. There was other things too. If she went to jail, who would look after her siblings and help her mom manage a household with a fucking Az in it? Who was going to help Alice be a maid for the asshat?

Who else was going to try and help her little Sue keep the asshat in line? Could even do it? There was no way Mia was going to leave her little sister that mess to face alone!

Claws pulled the lines going from the wall to the computer tower. All the video frames went blank without any fuss. If that worked, this must really be some lame DIY setup, she figured. Finding the program that ran the cameras, Mia dug into its website. It's features list said it backed itself up onto a cloud.

A quick check informed her the dumbasses who set this up only set the backup to happen every two hours. A quick playback showed the two of them playing dressup and the clerk's murder within the time frame. Mia gave the Internet cable a pull too. She decided not to just delete the video files and just ripped out the tower. Someone had thought they were a clever dick hiding an external hard drive by taping it to the back of the desk, but Mia got that too.

She had the Sheriff working for her, right? She would have to remember to touch bases with him tomorrow, just to be extra safe. Outside, Alice had assembled quite the collection of bags.

“Got enough?” Mia asked sarcastically.

“Oh, I think my new boss will be pretty pleased with this haul. He would cum buckets even if he wasn't all crazy demon guy with what I have planned. I got some more stuff for you and I even found some stuff I think I can make work for Sue, if you wouldn't kill me for giving her stuff,” Alice chirped, mind smells forming singular images to categorizing her haul by both function and individual plan.

Mia must have made a face, cause Alice spoke up defensively, “What, I mean hell, if she's going to do stuff might as well be fun stuff, am I right? She loved the scarf dancing I showed her before, she's got a talent I tell you. Just wait, I’ll teach her how to be a bit more flexible than she’ll be the most seductive little belly-dancer you’ve ever seen. Where did you go with the guy, anyway?”

Alice leaned over the counter and looked around, “Why did you break the door?”

“Really want to know?” Mia asked, of a mind to test if anything actually bothered Alice. Alice nodded full of curiosity, kicking her feet in the air as she laid her belly over the smut counter. “I ate the prick.”

“Oh,” Alice hummed, staring at Mia. Her smell then said she recalled the other definition of 'ate' while looking at Mia's agitated face. “Oh! Holy shit. Holy, holy shit! Why would you do that?”

“He was annoying me with how vehement he was at slipping it into the both of us,” Mia shot back.

“Well, can you blame him? We're both, like, totally fucking hot.” Mia shrugged. “And you _ate_ him! Is that, like, a demon thing to do? Should I start bathing in, I don't know, hot sauce so Mr. Lord thinks I'm too spicy to eat or something? Or you?”

“I'm not going to eat you!” Mia snarled.

“Damn, just asking. Wow, so I'm like, an accomplice to murder. Is that going to happen a lot?” the would-be maid asked, face screaming she hoped not.

“Probably,” Mia shot the hope down, watching it burst into flames. No use lying.

“Well, shit.” The slut smelled of a complete lack of thinking for a moment, somehow. “We should get going. I can't believe it's been dead in here this long. I do not want to go to jail and I don't want you to go. Let's get this loaded up and let's go! Oh, hand me that rag, I'll go wipe down anything we touched!”

“You just get started on loading the car, I need a moment,” Mia instructed. She got a look as Alice hefted up two big bags. “Yes, I'm a little freaked I killed that guy and I think I'm going to puke, so a minute.”


	20. Restful Mia & Concerned Sue

“So, you understand what I'm talking about?” Mia asked as kindly as she could, one foot out the door, to a woman with one hell of a poker face.

Holding a dust rag in her hand, the mom of Sue's friend nodded her head meekly.

“Alright then. No need to rush into it tonight, it's already pretty late. I'll probably be back for her sometime tomorrow morning, but after that, teach her what you can. I know she can be … an airhead, but do what you can. Probably start with stains, there’s … going to be all kinds in her future,” Mia instructed. She really didn't mean to be all brisk and bossy, but the woman brought out this need to just tell her what needed done.

Shaking off the notion, Mia leaned back in to yell, “Alice! Did you find a TV?”

“Yup, yup! Has a DVD player and everything. I'm watching so much porn tonight!” Alice yelled back from inside the cabin.

Mia felt her face flush and rushed out at the older woman, “Ha, airhead, right? She's just … right! Anyway, I'm going now. If she gives you any trouble, just give me a ring.” With that, Mia backed away and watched the woman close the door.

Mia shivered.

That woman's mind had the most bizarre smell. Whatever her old man had done to her over the years had really scrambled her brain. The smells got to be too much for Mia after only a few moments talking to her. She'd talk all meek then think such things...

No, don't dwell. At least nothing in there smelt like a danger to Alice and the kids, Mia mused going back to her car. Somewhere in there, thank god, that poor woman still felt something for her daughter, some motherly feeling surviving all that bullshit. Even if she's some emotionless … something hiding an undercurrent of a year's worth of sex-ed warnings.

Mia didn't have a medical nose, but those poor kids smelt like they were mending too. Somehow.

Shrugging, the teenager put that whole mess to the side of her thoughts till tomorrow. No need to worry over Alice anymore, she'd done enough of that for one day. The woman was the asshat's problem. The kids …. Sue would help them, when she felt better. Her little sister had her little knacks after all, already in the head of the kids and helping them out. When Sue was stronger, so would be her help for her little friends.

As she drove away, Mia couldn't help but feel a little proud of her little stroke of inspiration. At that terrible house, Mia had picked up some of what that woman had gone through. That freak of a father made the poor woman do everything around the house, treating her like his personal house slave. And sex slave.

If the older woman could impart even a little wisdom to Alice about cleaning up after an asshole, then maybe some good other than Sue's friend could come from that mess. The young demon had tried to imply pretty heavily that Alice wasn't going to have it as rough, that the maid's new boss wasn't so … cruel?

That didn't seem right, the asshat was pretty damn cruel, but there was a difference Mia couldn't put a finger on. Mia could only hope the woman wasn't conflicted about what she was doing, with how bad Mia had explained it.

The rest of the way home, Mia reflected on her day. It easily felt like the longest of her life. She went from being an emotionally conflicted, recent virgin to spending a large portion of her today drilling women or being drilled herself. And mostly happy about it. Mia's brain still had a hard time wrapping around that.

She had a few nice moments though. There's the spot she had pulled over and dragged a laughing Alice out of the car for some last minute 'boner relief'. Her new friend glad to fuck her cock till it cried for mercy then tried her own hand at finger-banging another girl as a winded Mia sampled smaller but some damn perky tits. There was Mia finally able to talk with Tokine like she was still a human being too, some sweet time with her little blushing love, even some nice if weird moments with her brute. It wasn't all bad. Really.

Mia frowned, darker memories welling up to put things back in focus. Almost like fate decided to be merciful for once, she saw her driveway. She didn't want to remember more so she drifted in and sped up the driveway.

Slamming her car door, the young woman marched into her home. Relieved she was not beset by someone in the entryway, she breathed deep. She had somehow beat Mike home. Sherry was still asleep and mending. Baby Sue was with Sherry. The asshat was right behind her!

Spinning, Mia threw a tight little jab this time at his face. It landed on his nose and he grunted. A low growl rumbled out between his smiling lips. As fast as she had punched, he had his claws on her ass and was pulling her against him.

“Did your task go well?” he inquired, his smells clearly wanting her to squirm for him.

She considered hitting him again, but decided not to. She gripped his chest plate and bounced her forehead against the metal instead, mumbling, “That depends, I guess. Before you get all molesty, give me a minute to, I don't know, relax? Please, shithead?”

He growled above her and gave her hams a squeeze, “Very well, I shall let you heal. I will amuse myself above so make use the other humans to mend.”

With that, her ass was claw-free and she stumbled forward into empty air. Catching her footing, she glanced around finding no huge rapists about. Grumbling to herself, she cursed him in her head as she sniffed the night air. That at least didn't have any mind smells or strange thinking emotions, just dumb trees and animals.

She filled herself with that simple and pleasant smell before closing the front door.

Walking into the kitchen, she looked at the clock. Shit, it really was late. She surveyed what was could be made into a large meal, enough for everyone including herself and the demon. Her tummy rumbled then, reminding her it was impossibly crammed full of smut-shop clerk.

“Ugh!” Mia grunted loudly, her head hitting the fridge. Maybe just a sandwich for her, for appearances sake. Finding her apron, the teenager started pulling things out. She assured herself her mom's special cookbook, with all its careful directions, wasn't needed. She could remember how to make most of this … right?

As she began cooking, she heard something upstairs. Shrugging it off at first, she got things boiling on the stove. Something speared itself onto her hips and nearly got her burned. Glaring down, she saw Sherry in her too-big sleeping shirt hugging Mia’s legs like she could split Mia in two with affection.

“Welcome home, Mia! When is dinner? I'm starved!” Sherry yelled up, all giggles.

Please say she forgot that house somehow, Mia prayed. Aloud, she chided, “Longer now that I'm dragging extra weight. Go watch something and I'll call you when it's ready.”

Her middle sister didn't even respond, just darted away like lightning. “Your welcome!” Mia called after her.

Her brat was walking down the stairs at a normal, sane pace. Mia watched her, wondering when it was her little sister could make her heart skip a beat. The rugrat shuffled up and hugged Mia's legs. The vague smells were a mixture of soothing and heartbreaking.

Putting the knife in her hands down, Mia took a cautious whiff for Sherry before gently pulling the arms away from her legs. Sue whined low and quiet, but hummed happily when Mia crouched down to give her a proper hug. The little voice tried to talk from Mia's shoulder, but all that came out was a wordless wobbling whine.

The young woman returned it, stroking her little trembling back. When the little girl pulled away, she made sure to give Mia a peck on the lips before drifting into the living room herself. The teenager had to admire how Sue's smell became so strong out there, the only hint in that something was wrong was the note of falseness as she began to argue with their other sister about what to watch.

You just had to know enough about Sue's strange life to be able to hear it, Mia guessed as Sherry passionately made her case.

Sue had also smelled a bit of their mom. Mia made a mental note of that as she returned to cooking, starting two dishes baking before turning her efforts to a big bowl of potato salad. She called out to the living room, “Have either of you heard from Mike?”

Sherry's voice yelled back between what sounded like explosions, “He said he was going to be studying late with Tokine. Something about her failing some History class.”

That got the young demon grumbling under her breath. Point to you, Tok.

A smile crept onto her face. Time passed and Mia started discretely hiding finished dishes out of sight. After the midget's meal of barbecue chicken and suspiciously-familiar smelling rewarmed scallops was placed on the table, Mia started up the stairs with her big box of food and her sandwich. She called out behind her that dinner was ready.

The patter of little feet told her the rugrats were wasting no time descending upon the food. Mia continued upstairs.

Contorting under her load, Mia got her mom's door open and looked in. Some serious shit had gone down in here, Mia mused, adding another mental note. Her mom's bed was busted, much like Mia's. Probably by the same asshole, she growled to herself. Small items had been strewn about the room, which was really unlike her tidy-obsessed mother. The air still reeked of sex to the teenager, who also noted the tale those smells told for the next time she could have her mom to herself.

There was a complete lack of Azuren.

Grumbling once again, Mia backed out and sniffed. Of course, she thought, of fucking course. The teenager entered her own room and blessed the asshole with a frown, unable to put her fists on her hips because of the box, “My room, seriously?”

“What are these images, exactly?” the demon mused aloud, standing by the wall and looking at her posters.

“Band swag. You know, music people you go to concerts for. I assume you're hungry and I'm not lugging this box for the workout?” Mia snipped, putting the full box on her dresser before sitting herself down to enjoy her own sandwich.

The demon picked out a dish from inside the box and began to eat, still staring down the posters. As Mia nibbled on her sandwich, she considered the sight. “What to hear their music?”

The demon turned to her, a big spoon of potato salad in his mouth. He took it out and licked it thoughtfully. “I forget you humans learned to trap sounds in things. Yes, I would hear this music you worship.”

“I don't worship their music … well, I pay like way too much to go to their concerts, but that's not worship. Just fandom,” Mia hissed.

Like he wasn't even listening, Azuren kept up his poster inspection. His smell however told her otherwise and she stuck her tongue out at him. Swiveling in her chair, she looked through her collection and found a song. Turning around, she watched him with her nose as he listened.

He didn't seem to like it. She switched to another song's instrumental cover. Sniffing and looking again, she thought she had hit a little closer that time. On a hunch, she played some Celtic rock that had no lyrics but this really nice fiddle solo in the middle.

Behind her, Mia could smell that he was enjoying it. Her brute's greed smells were always clear, pungent things. Turning around, feeling a big satisfied grin on her face like some stupid dope, she spotted two big bowls, a meatloaf tray, and a muffin tray sitting empty by the box. Azuren was eating the second pan of barbeque chicken now and frowning at a poster.

“What is it now, grumpy? I know you like the music at least,” Mia groaned, returning to her sandwich. She wished she had added some more meat, cause the slim sandwich was disappearing fast.

“You are rather fond of this one,” Azuren noted with an odd growl, pointing a piece of chicken at the drummer on the posture.

The teenager considered what she was hearing. “Yeah, he's pretty good on the sticks and I dig a guy with long hair.” His frown deepened. “Jealous?”

Azuren ate his current piece of chicken and the next, crunching loudly on the bones. He grunted.

“Please, seriously, don't murder the members of that band because I like the drummer. It's not like I'm going to ever meet them anyway. Sweet of you to want to though,” Mia teased.

The demon gave her a look and Mia jabbed again, “I wonder if you're any good with drums?”

Already giving her a look, Azuren tried tilting his head at her. Then his chuckle washed it all away, “I have never bothered with this practice of noise making. For me it was always just something to call me to or away from humans.”

He finished his chicken, browsing away from the offending poster and radiating a sense of complete dismissal. As the music played, they finished their dinner. Bored with posters, her brute walked over and sat next to her on the floor as she experimented with his music tastes.

He seemed to prefer his 'noise making' with a lot of strings in it, she found. More wailing, the better. He really liked the old-school guitar solos or an orchestra heavy on violins. As Mia clicked through the songs, she had a sudden thought. Was it because sadistic demons like Azuren liked those sounds that humans called it a wail when you did that one a string instrument?

She snickered to herself at the absurd theory, before realizing she was enjoying the idea of things wailing too, right along with him. Both of them were starting feel a serious case of drooling coming on, just eaten or not.

It didn't take long for music to quickly lose the power to keep Mia awake, even with horrifying insights. Yawning, she got up and left her computer on something fast-past and screeching for him as she walked over to her door. Cracking it open, she stuck her head out and sniffed.

Kiddies still into their cartoons. She should probably scare them into bed, but Mia decided everyone was due a break after such a terrible day. The redhead considered her next move. Well, Sue was out of the question down there.

Getting hold of his armor, Mia dragged the smirking demon behind her to her mother's bathroom. Stripping her clothes off, she got the water started, “If you're staying the night, you're going to be clean doing it.”

She hopped in. Her brute was looking down at her. His smell was annoyed and filled with the thought that his mate should be removing his garments, even if she was oh so close to being a demon herself. Mia stuck her tongue out again.

Her brute chuckled, sensing a fight but somehow using his rage to … absorb his clothes and armor without further fuss. His day hadn't been short either and her Az wanted amusement not bloodlust. That made two of them, Mia mused as his mountain of hard flesh slipped into the water next to her. She leaned against him.

For a blissful while, Mia forgot her day and just let the hot water seep in. She smelt her demon do the same.

Like a void filled with nothing else important than that feeling, time passed while the two of them forgot their rage and schemes. They simply soaked. Mia discovered the wonders of a blank and peaceful mind's aroma, even when it belonged to a demon who needed some strange concepts to understand it.

Something was rubbing her body as she drifted between awake and asleep. She guessed her brute must have gotten horny. Smiling to herself, she wiggled under all the rubbing.

As long as he doesn't expect me to wake up, Mia purred in her head.

Cold swept over her and she curled herself up against the hot flesh near her. The warmth escaped her and got replaced with cold cloth. Shivering, Mia curled herself up. Dreary and annoyed, she forced her eyes open.

She was in her room, in bed nude in fact. Azuren was experimenting with toweling himself off. “If you want to fuck, I think I’m all fucked out. Seriously, how much sex do demons usually have in a day?” Mia mumbled.

“We do not normally mate that often, but when we do it is for long periods at a time,” the demon explained. He got tired of the towel and tossed it aside. “Instinct demands the outcome be assured.”

More cold air curled around Mia as he lifted the blankets, but then he was laying next to her. Mia's bed was a lot bigger than Sue's but Mia curled up next to him anyway, getting as much skin contact as she could. Even half-wet, he was wonderfully warm compared to her blankets during a cold night.

“Tell me about this ‘maid’,” the demon ordered, sounding half-groggy himself. He smelt like he was really enjoying having her pressed against him.

Annoyed she wasn't going to be left alone so she could drift back off to dreamland, Mia bit his chest and nibbled on it. Past her mouthful, she mumbled, “She's an airhead or something. You can probably smell what I mean better than I can explain it. You didn't have to rape her back then, you could have just told her it would be fun to fuck and she would have believed you.”

“I will remember that in the future,” he rumbled, pressing her more firmly into him, “Though it concerns me that female's mind is so … fluid. We will have to work on her loyalty, least she becomes our weakness. At least she seems to please your flesh.”

Mia bit down a little harder, “So what if I fucked her? And I'm still mad at you for bringing my Sue to Alice's rape! Asshole!”

Her yelling had worked her jaw further into his chest, teeth finally gnawing past his insanely tough skin to drawing blood. She licked it as it welled up between her teeth, annoyed. “Making little Sue see something like that. God damn it, I can't get angry right now. To tired. I'm going to punch you later for that.”

Her bedmate didn't smell of remorse. The young woman mused over how weird it would be if he had while stroking her side like he was.

“What is this I smell about a 'store'?” he growled in a pleasant tune.

Giving up on biting for now, Mia kept licking his wound, tongue lapped up the blood more gently. “Had to get clothes and other things. Alice seems to be planning something weird and kinky for you. You, being a sick fuck, will probably like it.”

Mia paused her licking. “I killed and ate the clerk when he annoyed me too much.”

The hand moved to her mane, teasing claws gently play with her tangled strands. Mia smelt the same scent as before from him, when he had embraced her on the road. The smell of uncertainty from a mind so used to certainty it smelled like rock. Uncertain because he didn't know what to do with fondness, but growing in his greed for it.

Mia snuggled up more, pleased at the flush of lust from her brute. It was his turn to grumble, all from his stupid huffiness at her weakness and his reaction to it, “And you feel lessened from eating a human, even though you are now a demon?”

“I was a human not that long ago,” Mia mumbled back, running a hand over his big chest, “And I did it for the most stupid reason. He just annoyed me. I can't be eating dweebs just for them fucking annoying me. I'd be fat within a week.”

“We have no desire for that, do we?” he growled amused, moving his hand to squeeze her ass. She retaliated by twisting his nipple and they groggily laughed together.

“Asshole,” she cursed him, rubbing the hurt nipple as the bite marks closed on their own.

Her brute smelled like he was at an impasse on her eating someone. He was proud of her demonic progress and that she would soon ‘be hunting on her own’. Worried at her human uncertainty, of his own lack of distance from her worry. Glad deep down there wasn't any current of rage blocking her out, Mia just let go of her reassuring thoughts. She knew he would catch those scents.

Mia's door opened and she pulled her fuzzy head up to see what was going on, but the door shut again right away. Smelling Sue, Mia just flopped her head back down when she heard the blankets shift.

She waited for her sister to appear but her little brat’s face didn't pop up above the covers. Confused, Mia lifted the blanket and put her head under. The sounds of a tongue licking flesh came to Mia, as well as the smell of Azuren's lust flaring.

“What are you doing, baby girl?” Mia hissed.

From below, Sue answered back in her falsely innocent voice, “I found something to play with. He seems to like it.”

Huffing, Mia bit into the asshole again. He grunted and laughed to himself as Mia nibbled angrily, watching the lump in the middle of her blankets shift about. Her little love was giving her brute head, in Mia’s own bed. Mia didn't know what annoyed her most: how fucked up this was or that she was too tired to play with them.

The little girl was at it for a while. Still nibbling, Mia let her hand explore his chest and nipples as she smelled the lust of her bedmates. Eventually, a gasping Sue popped up under Mia's arm and rested on the demon's chest. He was shifting. Guessing what was going on, Mia let her hand join his on his erection, stroking the cock as a little pussy rubbed the head.

Her little love was looking into Mia's eyes. Sue panting and breathing hard, smiling all the while at Mia. The teenager still smelt the pain in there, but Sue was burying it under lust for now. And affection.

The young woman released her teeth and kissed her sister's nose. Sue groaned, the parted lips as good as an invitation to Mia. As the teenager's tongue explored the panting mouth, moisture leaked onto her and Azuren's hands. Mia moved to kiss the little girl's forehead as Sue recovered, her breathing heavy. Soon her baby sister was wiggling again and kissing the demon's chest.

Their brute grunted and Mia felt his cum surge out of his cock. Shifting her pussy hard against it, Sue cried out and came again herself. The little girl's tongue was sticking out of her open mouth, the sight transfixing the watching teenager.

The little girl collapsed, wiggling against the demon who moved his hand from his cock to her little 'tushie'. As both sisters were pressed closer into their demon, Mia smiled at the little bits of innocence still in Sue despite what the little girl just did, the inside of the little girl smelling just as strange right then as Az’s. Mia brought up her own hand so the girl could lick their 'white stuff'.

An adorable pink tongue obliged.

“How are you doing, baby girl?” Mia asked, rubbing some cum on Sue's lips before cleaning the rest of her hand herself.

“I'm still sad, but Mr. Bear helped me feel better,” Sue mumbled, finally sleepy herself. Mia smelt their brute and wasn't surprised he was as mixed about Sue as he was about Mia. “How did your day go?”

“It was long, baby girl. Long and tiring and I messed up a few times. Or I didn't and Lord Ass here is right. I don't know anymore,” Mia slurred back, feeling sleep pull at her more tightly. “You remember that Alice girl … from your first … thing? She's going to be Lord Ass' maid.”

Her little love giggled, “That's good, I want to see her again. She was fun but she hasn't answered my texts lately. Did you like Alice that much, Mr. Bear?”

The demon grumbled, “I was satisfied enough with her lust, as well as her amusing antics. It will be up to our hawk to make her worthwhile. How has the other female in your litter’s recovery faired?”

Mia felt Sue cling tighter to the demon's chest. “She thinks it was a dream. I think that's best.”

Both Mia and the demon grunted their agreement, both noticing Sue's smell darkening again. Shit, Mia thought, I can't let her go to sleep like that. Then a memory floated back, “Hey, brat. I never heard why you were in my bed this morning?”

And now her little love was blushing! Mia poked at little Sue's side while the little girl tried to wiggle away to the other side of the demon, but a clawed hand kept pushing back her over as Azuren growled to himself. More mischievous than evil, Mia thought happy.

“OK, I was … lonely, last night,” Sue admitted. She gave her chest-bed another little peck, “After Mr. Bear played with you, he came and played with me. But then he left. I … wanted someone to sleep with again. You two are way better than my teddy.”

“And all the cum that was on me?” Mia poked again.

Sue groaned annoyed. “You were dirty and didn't have a blanket on. Stop poking me, I took care of you!”

Mia did stop, so she could smooch Sue's forehead. “Thanks for the blanket, but we both know you just wanted to gobble it up cause you like the taste. I swear, the both of you think I'm a salt lick or something.”

Her bedmates laughed as Mia got a leg around Azuren's, to tired to fuck but not above some pleasant tingling now. Shit, there had been something about their mom, right?

She didn't get to finish the thought, cause her ass was grouped a little harder as the demon growled above her, “We should not let our priestess wither alone, my hawk. I leave it to you, should I be … occupied. As for tomorrow, I desire your continued effort with this 'maid'. You should at least find her lustful thinking a good way to pass the time. That female can also aid you when you return to your place of learning. My servants there wish my aid, but I believe you can fulfill their requests.”

Mia grumbled, suddenly a little less enthused, “Do I really have to? I fucking hate that place.”

“You will enjoy it more now, I am certain, as you no longer have need of their instructions. It will be quite the opposite in fact. Go there and see the place is brought under my plans, my conquering hawk,” he growled, her demon’s voice tipping back towards evil.

“Fine. I'll go and drag that airhead along, soon as I get her sorted out,” Mia sighed.

“And I'm going to play with Alice tomorrow too,” Sue mumbled. Before Mia could retort, the sound of a little tongue blowing a raspberry beat her to the punch. The teenager gave the little girl a playful punch in the shoulder.

“One last thing, my mate,” the demon rumbled, all three of their smells reeking a desire for sleep.

Confused, she could smell what he wanted. She dragged her weary body up, crawling up till her belly was above his head. She felt an ear pressed against her belly before an ass-grope signaled for her to climb back down.

“Ooh,” Sue cooed, suddenly more awake and excited, “Oh, oh, is she? Is she?”

Baffled and more than a little apprehensive, Mia asked, “Am I fucking what?”

“Ah,” Sue moaned, “Is a tushie squeeze a yes? It is? Oh, Mia's going to be a mommy!” Her little love dragged herself over and pecked a confused Mia on her lips.

As for herself, Mia just lay there in shock as her sister wiggled back to nestle atop their brute. Her sister was humming like the brat had just one some great prize. “I'm … I'm...” Mia stuttered, her tired brain refusing to get up to speed, “I've … baby, in there?”

“You're going to be a mommy and I'm going to be an auntie and I bet Mr. Bear is so happy he could burst,” Sue trilled in a slur, sleep taking the happy little girl.

The demon was chuckling, savoring her confusion. Too tired for anything else, Mia just curled her head against him and let the shock seek in. Above her head, she heard the demon rumble, “Now sleep, my mates. For another day ends, and tomorrow awaits full of new prey.”

Sleep took the other two first. Mia had to share the big thoughts clashing in her head before she could, groggily typing a text to her mother. A message full of fear and uncertain happiness.

~*~

A tugging inside her chest woke up the little girl, who groaned into her bear annoyed. Rising her head, she looked around but found only a dark room. Her bear was making a deep rumbling sound, he chest shaking her a tiny bit as she lay on him. Flopping back down, she listened to him sleep as her face grew tight in a smile. Next to them, Mia mumbled in her sleep which would get interrupted by growls and snorts.

That was right, her sister was going to be a mommy. If that’s the case, mommies probably needed their sleep. Wiggling upwards, Sue bent her front half to lay against her big sis who had rolled onto her side. Resting her head against a big, soft boobie, the little girl stroked her sister’s face till Mia settled down and began to make her own sleeping rumbles.

That’s better, the sleepy girl thought.

The tugging came back, pulling at her from inside. Feeling the wind, the little girl followed the tugging to outside herself. Sherry. She hadn’t been hurt and now her memory was completely faded. That was best, for now. Gently, Sue pulled at the wind sleeping inside her middle sister till it returned into her chest.

Her friends. Their memory … was fuzzy still, but their bodies need more wind to sweep all the broken pieces back into place. Straining, the little girl tried to do just that but being so far away made it hard. Doing what she could, Sue hoped it would be alright till she showed up there tomorrow.

The tugging in her chest growing less annoying, the little girl scooted around till she was comfortable. Laying now along both her bear’s and big sis’ chests, the little girl snuggled up to her sister’s boobies and arranged her arms. Her hand found Mia’s belly. Smiling again, Sue remembered Mia’s reaction.

Yeah, big sis, you're going to be a mommy and I’m going to be an auntie…

Dreaming, the little girl was watching the sky. It was nearly dark and the sky was an angry red. A great big shadow was crossing the sky really high up as stars fell back to their home on the ground, trailing despair’s black smoke and bleeding fire.

~*~

Yawning, Mia finished her note to Sherry and found her big jacket. Drinking deep from her travel mug, the teenager stepped out into the early morning air. Damn those two hides, she bitched to herself, still in the dark and making it necessary for her to get out the house early. Her and Sue couldn't just keep putting on a show every morning to get out of school.

Sue was already by Mia’s car, rubbing her eyes and shivering in her own pink and fluffy jacket in the cold morning air. Azuren was nowhere to be found. Mia frowned to herself as she inspected the sky. She had already seen him off but it was still a little weird not to see her brute lurking around or suspect he's about to pop up unexpectedly.

A little weird and maybe a little disappointing. When she had woken up, she had decided to make breakfast for everyone. Mia had thought she was alone, but when she was starting the coffee, he sprang up behind her. And then he was in her and she all lustful heat for it. Mia had asked what he was doing. He whispered twins in her ear.

After that, she didn't know if she had been trying to get away or trying to turn around to kiss him, but their bucking had almost destroyed the cabinet.

She had fed her brute during their more sedated second round, giving him big cuts of ham so she could steal chunks from him. His greedy smells went really well with his pumping into her, she reflected. Making sure to be sloppy about it, she got toast into him so she could lick jam from his face as he chewed. The asshole had even fed her grapes from the tips of his claws.

The third round had been on the kitchen floor. Mia's insides still felt a little sore, he had drilled into her so strong.

The sky didn't look like it was going to cloud over. Feeling her stomach, she thought about how full of cum she must still be, even after a shower. How pleasing her crotch aches were. Weird how that worked out.

She remembered her brute walking down the driveway, their last amused barbs traded. Mia wondered what it would be like watching him go with a swollen belly under hand. Would their child, a demon child growing in her right now, wave with her as he left some morning in the future? Or would the three of them prowl together?

Fighting her way out of her musings, Mia walked to the car and herded a little sister with quite the grumpy stare into the passenger seat. The teenager wondered what could be upsetting her. Mia had gone right upstairs after seeing their brute off and gave her little love breakfast in bed, the nude teenager holding the bare girl in her arms as they ate.

As Mia got her car going, climbing into the hills surrounding their little town, she watched the sun rise above the mountains in her view mirror. She idly wondered how long this day was going to be. It almost became very short when she nearly went off the road, a little pink hat pushing her arm out the way.

Fighting down her curses, Mia put aside lame excuses about safety and propriety as her sweet brat climbed out of her seat and into Mia's lap. The little girl curled up sleepy, resting her head under Mia's breasts as she held onto Mia. Taking extra care with her driving, the teenager pushed her seat back a bit and stroked her baby sister's hair as she drove.

Mia had given the squirt all the love she could give with her tongue in the shower, but her greedy little love wasn't full, it seemed. She happily listened to the contented whines as she drove.

The sky was only half lit when they pulled up to the old cabin. The trees barely made room for the tiny building. Mia didn't know who actually owned it but you could rent it from the manager of an inn in town, she knew. Considering how old the wood looked, she hoped those out-of-townies didn't pay that much for some summer retreat.

Putting in the brakes, Mia got out of the car with her sister still clinging to her front. Lowering Sue down, Mia pecked at her face till the little girl woke up. Her little love whined annoyed and kissed her back in revenge, giving Mia's tits a firm squeeze. Before the teenager could fight back, the little girl peeled herself away and ran for the cabin. Calling for her friends the whole way, Sue got to the door and tried the knob.

Her little love turned around and yelled back that it was locked. Mia had been watching, her little brat in her cute pink coat now needing her big sis' help.

Catching up, Mia waved Sue to the side and let go of her morning so far. One of the most pleasant mornings she could remember. Her asshat, not being … an asshat. Of them seeming almost a normal and happy couple, strange animal urges aside. Her little sister, still this cute button that Mia wanted to just squeeze in a hug. Of being able to do so much more than hug, closer than they ever been as normal sisters almost a decade apart in age.

Of being a relationship, if as horny as it was happy, with her two lovers that were just as eager when Mia shared her plans for when their more buxom mate rejoined them.

Her rage woke up in her head and shot out, dragging the teenager back into the present. Mia breathed out hard, gasping at she let it go. The thickness of it was different, it's flow more violent. The image of her and the demon eating from the same giant boar popped up behind her eyes and the taste of blood welled up on her tongue.

She must have hunted with him last night, wherever it was he came from. The realization brought out other memories, of things she could only learn to do where everything but him was her enemy. Mia's foot landed on the cabin's porch and she willed the malice of her heart into a solid thing.

The rage she had used to hunt with her mate purred loud, once again on the prowl.

Made to surge forth, the whole mass of hatred poured through the cabin and the surrounding woods. This place was hers, Mia could feel the ownership in her bones. She found herself praying someone would come along and try to take it from her. Her throat hurt trying to contain the growl she would answer any challenge for her territory.

The rage tried to attack the little beachhead next to Mia, thinking it the challenger it craved. Instead of roaring in challenge, it roared in pain as the young demon ate the notion. Her rage learned not to touch Mia's sweet priestess.

A mind stirred, disquieted by the Wall passing. The door unlocked and the smell stepped outside. Towering over the newcomer, Mia saw her own eyes glow inside the wide eyes of that twisted-smelling female.

“You meet me last night, do you recall?” Mia demanded, her voice a deep feminine rumble.

The old, flabby, _weak_ female started up at the taller, lean demon. The human nodded once, her face showing the first expression Mia had seen rise to its surface: fear.

“That's good. Let me reintroduce myself. I'm your new owner. That man you slaved under is gone, bent, broken. He serves my mate but you, I think I’ll be taking for myself for now,” Mia growled happy, lifting a hand to the woman's neck. Her claws poked softly into tender flesh, “You serve, or you get broken even more than you already are. Understand?”

Eyes peeling themselves away, the old female stared meekly at the ground as she nodded again. Her smell said she recognized someone stronger than her. Her mind, warped as it was, had only one reaction to a better: to obey.

The old female backed into the house and stood to the side. Mia strode in, her sweet Sue right behind her. Mia twisted back to the old female and growled, “This is my other mate. We share others and you will obey all of us. I will be displeased if you cause her any trouble, not matter how young she is.”

The old female nodded again, no smells defying Mia's words or the sights before the woman's eyes.

“Where are Sammy and Greg?” Sue asked, suddenly pulling at the old female's arm.

With a trembling hand the old female pointed to a room in the back. Her little love was off and inside the room in a blink. Mia left her sister to her friends. For herself, the redheaded demon returned her attention to what was pulling at her own sleeve.

The old female had sneaked up close to Mia but her posture seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible. Only able to see the top of the female's head, Mia heard the human’s weak voice say, “Would you like some coffee? Breakfast?”

The young demon considered the female's crown. “Coffee.”

Following the cowering old female, Mia was lead to the tiny kitchen. The pathetic room was barely big enough for its small table, an inadequate counter and sink, and a stove. It didn't even have a fridge. What it did have as a tasty Alice, washing dishes with big yellow gloves on.

Mia growled. Her slut didn't have a top on and her tiny skirt was held up above her tasty ass by her apron strings. Both of her orifices were occupied by things making an annoying buzzing sound. The young demon hungrily watched a drop of moisture drip down. The old female sat a cup of hot coffee at the table and Mia sat, considering what she was seeing. The would-be maid gave her a pleading look, but not one craving Mia's lady-dick. Mia's growl deepened.

Before Mia could spring, a smell burst into the outer room. Her rage flared and Mia slammed her Wall across the door. Her little love burst through it, Mia's anger howling as it burst apart. Sue entered the kitchen.

“Oh, hi Alice,” her runt said, then paused to take a longer look, “Why do you have those in you? Is this some kind of game? Why in your dirty place?”

“I was about to find out, my brat. How are your friends?” the young demon asked, taking a deep drink of her coffee. A bit late, she wondered if the coffee was still too hot to actually gulp like that. Her tongue wasn't complaining, so it must have prevailed over the heat.

“Their awake!” her little love exclaimed. “I was wondering if there was anything they could eat? They're both hungry.”

Jumping up, the old female grabbed plates already prepared with warm food and tried to usher her little love out the room as she groveled and bowed to Mia. The little girl just stood firm and whispered up to the old female, “I'll be right behind you.”

Smelling devote to her service and her concern to her daughter, the old female hurried out. Her little love shared a look with the young demon before coming over to climb up onto Mia's chair. Growling pleased, Mia grabbed at her little love's ass through her adorable shorts.

“Mia, calm down,” her Sue instructed. Mia growled back confused. “You're acting like Mr. Bear again. I don't want to slap you like I do him when he's a meanie. I'll play with you later if you get too excited, but don't let Mr. Bear's stuff make you a Bad Guy. You don't need to be one here, OK? Alice will like you, I'm sure, but my friends are hurt and don't need to see you being a meanie.”

Her little love leaned over and pecked Mia's lips, “And Sammy's mom is still hurt. Let me heal her some before you do too much to her. Please? Big Sis?”

“What the fuck is this?” Alice breathed, but Mia ignored her.

“Shit, baby girl. I … kind of lost it there, didn't I?” Mia groaned.

Smiling in her bratty way, Sue gave Mia an extra tight hug before hopping down and retreating from the room. Shit, I'm supposed to be the older one, Mia grumbled as she bit into her rage and thrashed it a bit. It had sneaked up on her again, stoking all the things Mia _shouldn't_ be doing right now.

“Seriously, what the fuck was that?” Alice breathed a little louder.

Cowing her demonic half, Mia considered the staring slut. It must have been her dripping pussy that sent me over the edge, Mia decided. Aloud, she rumbled, “I never said I didn't do stuff with Sue, you know.”

“OK, got me there, but you guys are sisters. That's a little messed up. Well, lots messed up,” Alice chirped, walking over to Mia with apparent care, “I mean, she's tiny and your no slim dick yourself, girl. I mean, incest! Shit! That's … anyway, you have to get me out of here!”

Listening to the buzzing from Alice's crotch, Mia tried to block the arousing smell by admiring how Alice's brain just dropped her shock as soon as it decided it wasn't likely to get anywhere. Smart thing to do, when the urge to give a morality lecture to a demon comes over you. Aloud, Mia inquired, “Rough teacher I take it?”

Face lighting up in freaked-out agitation, Alice's cock-hungry mouth shot out, “Oh. My. God. You have no idea, girl. That woman is a freak. Soon as you left, I put on some porn and she just strolled in to watch with me. The whole thing, I couldn't fiddle myself at all! Then she asked what was going on and I said, hey, I'm going to be a maid. She was all, what, and I explained it best I could.”

Alice reached out and grabbed Mia's free hand, giving Mia a pleading look of such hurt innocence, “That's when she got all … handsy. Which was fun at first, don't get me wrong, once you get past how old she is that weirdo knows some, like, magical shit to do with her hands. But then she made me do chores all night, while molesting me. True to god molestation. She gets off on it I think and when I ask her why she babbles stuff like a pussy has to be ready all the time, even when working and her ass as well and holy shit I only got to sleep for like, an hour all cause she wants me on like, on-call for a sexathon anytime someone feels horny. I like bumping uglies, but even I got to sleep!”

Her horror story speeding up, Alice leaned in close to give the last offense the proper vehemence, “And when I woke up, I had an old lady snatch sitting on my face. I had to get her off to, like, breathe!”

Alice stopped to catch her breath, which sounded like passionate pants to Mia. Remembering her little love's words, Mia bounced her will of her Wall again to force down her lust. Instead of bending the slut over the table, Mia compromised and shifted the apron over so she could grope the hard nipple underneath.

“That does sound pretty rough,” the young demon growled, tweaking the overheated freshman’s flesh, “I wanted to start you off on easy shit, but sounds like you skipped to the master class.”

Face full of panic, Alice backed away and escaped Mia's fingers, “Oh god, don't tell me every day is going to be like this. My slit can only take so much, girlfriend.”

The older woman finally decided to tap Mia's shoulder to get the young demon's attention. Alice, not having the ability to smell brains, hadn't noticed her return and half jumped, half waddled back to the sink to finish the dishes.

The meek voice whispered into Mia's ear, “I have fed the children and got them bundled up to play outside. Is that alright?”

Drinking some more coffee, the young demon gave the woman a good look. The demon had been right, she wasn't hard on the eyes if not a striking beauty like Mia’s own mom. A few lines in the face and some extra padding maybe, but her rack, while saggy, were big round mounds resting heavily on her chest. Judging from the nipples poking through the shirt, probably bigger and thicker than her mom's, perfect for some real rough treatment.

Mia smiled, “That would be for the best. Now, I thought I said last night that Alice was just to learn housecleaning and the like from you. Remember?”

“Yes,” the meek voice squeaked.

Standing up, Mia used her hands to guide the unresisting woman into a chair. Her smile becoming a smirk, the teenager watched the older woman try to smile back. Well, if the kids were outside...

The older woman hadn't seen what Mia's hand was doing and hadn't expected anything like a cock to drive into her mouth. If Mia had been a guy, maybe, but not from a girl. Somewhat horrified, Mia noted her first reaction wasn't to fight or bite, not even to question, but suck for all she was worth. Mia growled aloud and began to face fuck the woman roughly, removing a hand from the woman's jaw to grip the woman's head.

Paused on a dish, Alice gapped. Mia leaned over the table to what looked like some remote. Her hunch was right and when Mia turned the knobs, Alice let out a moan and went rubber-kneed. The slut got the message and returned to her dishes hurriedly. Pounding the dangling bit in the back of the older woman's throat, Mia took a moment to ensure the message stuck before turning the knobs back down.

Training her nose on the cocksucker, Mia observed the eyes above the sucking mouth transfix on her between Mia’s own heaving breasts. By the smell, the woman was completely glossing over the fact that Mia was a girl with a cock. She knew she had messed up, had done so intentionally. Now, she was getting punished by the dick giving the orders. She was making sure to remember what mistake would get her this again.

The smells were creeping Mia out on the inside, but her rage and Wall were stoking themselves on the punishment, driving Mia on. As tears fell down the older woman's face, Mia arched her back and poured her boy-cum down the woman's throat.

Mia sniffed as the woman started sucking by herself, waiting for that regretful thought that the dick was clean. Once the expert cocksucker had lick-shined Mia's cock, Mia smelt the thought she had guessed would appear.

Begging. The woman was begging mentally for more, for Mia to continue and push on with the sadistic punishments. That got consideration, but the young demon decided not. No point pushing it with her little love and this one definitely seemed like prey that needed to be kept a little starved. Ruefully, Mia popped her dick out, watching the mixture of cum and drool dribble down the woman's face.

Doing up her front, Mia sat back down and held out her coffee cup. Her new cocksucker rushed to refill it. Swirling around her full cup, Mia sipped at it while letting the silence stretch. Alice didn't mind, she was still rushing through dishes. The expectation was giving the older cocksucker a serious need for new panties. A need Mia shared, but that could wait.

Alice finished her dishes and gingerly sat down at the table. “Well now,” Mia said, her voice back to human normal, “Let's put our heads together and figure out this whole maid thing, shall we?”

~*~

The three of them darted about the trees, the two girls keeping out of Greg's reach. The two girls escaped each time by hairs, Sammy especially doing a good job of darting just under his hands. Sus suspected Greg might be letting his wife get away, but he was doing a good job of at least looking like he was trying during his turn of being 'it'.

“So, you guys don't know how you got here?” Sue asked, out of breathe. Greg was focusing on Sammy at the moment, chasing her around a tree.

Both of her friends stopped in their tracks. Sue felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. Why, she cried inside, why would they remember? Sherry didn't!

The boy was the first to speak, stuttering over himself, “I don't know how we got here, all the way out here I mean to this cabin. But I, I think it has to do with something … with Sammy's dad.”

The other little girl had sidestepped behind her husband, adding shyly, “I think my father did something bad to us.”

Trying to talk past the lump in her throat, Sue asked a question she was almost too horrified of the answer to hear, “What did he do?”

Her friends shared a look and muttered together, “Don't remember.”

Her big breath whooshed out of Sue. Thank god! The little girl added quickly, “That's not a big deal. My … friend! I have a friend, you see, who got real mad at Sammy's dad. Made him … go away. He said Sammy and her mommy could stay here for now.”

“You mean, I live here now?” Sammy squeaked, giving the trees a closer look.

“Yeah, just for now. That way you and your mommy can be safe from your daddy. My … friend has something your mommy can help him with, so now your mommy is helping my other friend, Alice,” Sue rambled. Her friends stares were getting to Sue a little.

“Does her mommy, you know, know about … you know?” Greg asked. He looked scared and about to bolt, taking Sammy with him.

“Nope, she doesn't know anything,” Sue said as confidently as she could. She really didn't have any idea, but she really couldn't think of a way Sammy's mommy could.

The other kids still seemed confused but slowly let Sue's words convince them. Greg pulled Sammy around from behind him and hugged her, asking anyone listening, “Will Sammy be able to go to school with me, from all the way up here?”

“I'm sure my mommy will drive me,” Sammy answered, returning the hug, “I'll be there so don't worry, you'll see me for sure.”

Greg held her tighter, “I could stay up here with you two.” Sue heard Sammy say something private to Greg, but it seemed to upset him. “I don't care about them! What if something bad happens again!”

His wife pulled away and after a few gulping breaths, punched Greg in the chest, “Don't say that! No, sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't hit you ... but don't say that! You know your parents are probably really worried about you.”

Her husband watched Sammy for a minute, obviously trying not to cry cause boys like him were dumb. Both of her friends turned to Sue. They didn't say anything, but Sue could feel their expectation of her.

Sue practiced a few meanie curses in her head that she had heard her oldest sister use. She hadn't even considered Greg's parents! “I'll … think of something!”

~*~

Downing her fourth cup of coffee, Mia observed the other two. The would-be maid looked relieved, not that it surprised Mia. The older woman was looking meekly down. That one was a chore to extract any independent thinking from, Mia grumbled to herself.

“Right, so no more sex stuff when the kiddies are around or can come barging in,” Mia instructed, adding with a hiss to make sure they got it, “They are not to see anything or know anything! Just that Alice is learning to clean a house like a pro.”

The other two nodded.

“The kinkier shit can wait till you're alone. Otherwise, Alice will do her research alone at night with the TV in her little room. Now Alice, you _will_ learn all this stuff. How to serve food and mend clothes, sweeping and polishing, the whole fucking nine yards. Even when there is fucking involved for every one of those yards, got it?”

Alice nodded again. For once, the freshman was acting meekly herself. She smelled like she was getting commandments from up high. Raising a hand like they were back in some class, she asked, “What about cooking?”

Mia considered the freshman a moment, before putting her cup down. “You said you were crap at it and this one needs something to do. She can be the cook. God knows there will be enough food needing to be made to keep one person busy.”

The older woman was still looking down. Mia had herself a long blink as she stared at the lowered head. Why, god damn it, was she still calling her 'that old woman' in her head. Thinking hard, Mia face-palmed, “You, yes you. What is your name? I'm not going to call you 'hey you' all the time.”

The older woman looked up, “My husband liked to call me Cunt.”

“Even in front of your daughter?” Mia felt her whole face scowl.

“No,” the woman formerly known as Cunt muttered, hiding her face from a scowling Mia, “He normally just yelled for her to go away. He didn't like to look at her too much. But if she was there, he just called me 'Dumb-Ass'.”

“He was a real class act,” Mia grumbled, “No, I want your real name. We'll save derogatory name-calling for when things a little more settled and we know each other, shall we?”

The older woman squirmed a bit before answering, like her own name seemed foreign on her lips, “My name is Cheryl. Cheryl ...”

The young demon raised a hand to stop her, completely devoid of a care what her last name had been. “Fine. Cheryl. You get busy teaching Alice how to make a place shine and how to wait hand and foot on a douchebag asshole. God knows you've had too much practice at it yourself, sorry to say. While you do that, you probably want to brace yourself for cooking for an army. The head honcho and me are big eaters.”

Cheryl nodded, using the motion to hide her face again, “What about my daughter?”

Mia's growl caused the other two to jump. The teenager had been dreading this part, but she didn't see it playing out any other way. All she could do was pray her little love wasn't furious with her later. Taking a deep breathe, Mia plunged in, “While you guys are in this cabin, she will stay with you. Eventually, I'll have to arrange for her to live somewhere else … not with you. A girl that sweet doesn't need to anywhere near the Lord.”

Cheryl darted her head up and looked Mia in the eye, surprising the teenager. Even more shocking, her face was contorted into heartache, “Please don't take my little girl away.”

Before Mia could respond, Alice's hands darted across the table and snatched up the older woman's trembling fingers. The slut said in a soothing voice, “It'll be alright. I'm sure Mia will still let you see her and talk to her on the phone. All kinds of stuff. Mr. Lord is just super scary and likes girls, even little ones like Sue and Sammy. Your baby staying with him isn't a good idea but you'll still be her mommy. You can still be with her every chance. Right, Mia?”

The young demon didn't actually know the answer but the idea of fighting her brute over it put a smile on her face and a warm fuzzy feeling between the legs. Mia put in her own hand, “Of course. Just think of Sammy as staying with relatives or something.”

For a moment, the three women shared a moment. Breaking the silence, Alice asked, “Can I take these out now?”

“Wait, you still had those in you?” Mia demanded.

“What, I didn't want her switch me again, with a real switch I shit you not, because that's what happened the last time I let something slip out. My cooch is sore! Please, please, please?”

Waving a hand, Mia tried not to listen to the slurping sound as marital aids were slipped out. Her slut was going to place them on the table but clearly thought better of it, looking about instead frantically. Cheryl wordlessly took them away and slipped them into her own apron.

“Dear god,” Mia muttered, using her Wall to batter down her awareness of her erection and the fresh smell of pussy in the room.

Her little love chose then to charge in again. This time Sammy and Greg were right behind her. Nose giving her some early warning, Mia clicked the vibrators off just in time. Turning to her little sister's arrival, Mia purred in her sweetest voice, “What's up, baby girl?”

“We forgot what we're going to tell Greg's parents! He's been here all night!”

A curse found it's way to the tip of her tongue, but Mia had little faces looking up right at her. Instead, she said with all the confidence she could muster as she discreetly waved for Alice to escape before the topless teen was seen, “I'll take care of that when I go to town in a bit. This place and our house need food. He can just stay here today and I'll … figure something out.”

The three kids looked so relieved, Mia had to smile more but she also had something a little more pressing to think about, “Baby Sue, care to help me out in town?”


	21. Sherry's Big Day & Sharon's New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapter's involves a tennis tournament. Be aware I actually know every little about tennis beyond some research and a few sports manga, let alone US middle school tennis. If any part seems off or flat out wrong, I ask you to please roll with it.

Hugging her huge pillow, Sherry awoke to the sight of the floor slowly encroaching towards her. She must be about to tilt out of bed, but she felt too groggy to move. The preteen hated, absolutely hated being groggy. Irritated, she pushed herself off the bed instead. Her head hit the hardwood with a thud and after she rolled over, she held it and chanted ouch over and over. But now, she was awake, alert, and ready to move.

Springing up, she darted about for her clock. Shoot, she only had twenty minutes. Rushing out of her nightie and panties, she grabbed some fresh-looking clothes she'd left out and got started on her day. Running through the hallway naked, she made the bathroom without being spotted. Yes!

Flinging clothes out of her arms, Sherry dived into the shower and quickly scrubbed herself down. She only gave her red hair a rinse, it still smelled fresh enough. Once she was out, she tried to dress herself while brushing her teeth.

She redressed herself and ran downstairs. Her brother was eating at the kitchen table. “Where is everyone?”

Mike pointed his spoon at the note on the fridge, “Not here.”

> _Mom called early and asked I run some stuff over to her. Took Sue with me to say hi to grandmother. Made everyone lunch, it's in the fridge._
> 
> _PS for Sherry, mom dropped off a homemade sports drink for you yesterday. Make sure to take it to your match today cause she worked real hardon it._

“Seriously?” Sherry huffed, finishing the note and opening the fridge, finding a thermos labeled for her, “What has been with everyone this week.”

“Don't know. Maybe grandma is really sick and mom doesn't want us to worry,” Mike mumbled from his book.

“Wait, you mean she just doesn't want to worry the two of us but not Mia and Sue? How does that make sense?” Sherry demanded, landing in her seat and attacking her own food. Mike must have made the eggs, Sherry thought. He liked to sprinkle too much salt in anything he makes.

“No idea, but I'm sure it's fine,” Mike answered. He was off in his own little world, Sherry noted as she frowned at him. She tried punching him in the arm to bring him back to the present, but he just ignored it.

He was reading some chemistry book, one obviously not from school. Sherry gave up and finished her food so she could look for her bag. It wasn't in the living room, it wasn't in her dad's den, it wasn't in her room, or even Sue's or Mia's. Racing faster, she checked the bathrooms and even the laundry room, but she still skidded back into the kitchen empty handed.

She yelled aloud, “It's time to go and I don't have my bag!”

Her smug brother turned a page and held it up. “Lunch is already inside.”

“Jerk-off! OK, let's go, let's go. We'll miss the bus!” Sherry yelled, snatching her bag and running for the door.

Far behind her, Mike called out, “We have time.”

Sherry had to run back. “No, we don't. The bus must be pulling up right now. Let's go!”

“I'm driving us today,” Mike said, looking up from his book.

Annoyed he was just now saying that, Sherry threw her book-bag at him. He caught it, laughing his annoying silent older brother laugh. Sherry crossed her arms and bounced on her heels, “So what is the special occasion?”

“Nothing special, just wanted a late start,” Mike said, returning to his book. He looked back up when Sherry didn't say anything, just bounced faster from foot to foot, “And I might have promised Tokine a ride to school.”

Sherry stuck her tongue out and raced outside, ignoring her brother's yell. The bus was already coming down the road. Putting on more speed, she skidded to a stop right in front of where the bus pulled to a sudden halt. She skipped up the steps, waved at the driver as he yelled at her to be more careful again, and found a seat. Several of her friends waved good morning and Sherry soon found herself chatting with everyone around her.

Even the non-sporty people were nervous over today’s tennis tournament. The principle had been dropping some serious hints the last few weeks about her expectations, from tempting ideas should they win to some pretty heavy stuff should they lose. Sherry and several of her friends could move on from regionals to be _nationally_ ranked players in the tennis association the school took part in, if they did real good. It was a big day!

In Sherry's age group, everyone was favoring a girl from the other side of the valley since she was so skillful, but Sherry was the backup hope since no one else could cover a court like Sherry Merral. That other girl already had collages talking scholarships. All Sherry had to do was outdo her to get the same.

Sherry was going to do just that, she'd bet her name on it! She told anyone who would listen just that, cause of course she was going to win.

From the bus, Sherry and her friends raced as far from a teacher’s eyes as they could. She had been exiled from any of her morning practices because of the tournament. The preteen and her friends had to make do playing basketball before anyone could show up to yell at them to save their 'precious energy'. The game was a tough one, but Sherry pulled her team ahead with skill. All the other side had going for it was Lee Sanders, who was really tall for a girl but also had really awkward coordination problems. Sherry just kept slipping past her easily, always on the lookout for having the ball slapped back in her face when she moved to shoot.

Lee Sanders proved to not even close to fast enough for that.

Then the bell ran, Sherry's team winning by five. Dragging her feet to class, the now moping preteen relented to attending those hated things she had to sit still all day for.

The day stretched on and on, but at least the teachers were a little more lenient than usual when Sherry sneaked in naps. By the time the last bell rang, Sherry was falling back to groggy. She stretched at her desk, trying to shake the feeling and wake up her limbs.

Limber once again, she raced out of the classroom, heading for the middle school gym. Skidding outside the door, Sherry raced towards the locker room while trying to ignore the tempting game of volleyball some younger girls were playing. Not caring who was in there once she cleared the locker room doors, Sherry stripped out of her clothes and hopped into an empty shower stall. Her couch had a thing about hot water warming up muscles, something about cramps. Letting the water soak her body only as much as absolutely necessary, Sherry jumped out once she felt loose enough.

Her jump collided her with some other girl, but Sherry apologized all smiles as she got into her locker. The preteen was all smiles for everything at the moment, the tension of the coming games filling her with pleasant jitters. Searching for her tennis uniform helped reinforce the notion that what was coming was real, that she'd have an opponent to beat if she could just hold on waiting a little more.

There was a stupid purple skirt to put on, cause girls still had to wear them for tennis for some reason. Some more digging around in her uniforms for the top followed, but she came up with a lame sports bra instead. One of the ones her mom made her bring to school just recently, after giving her another lecture about how important such things are for girls. It was the scented shampoo argument all over again.

Considering the thing, Sherry snuck a glance down as she hopped foot to foot. Little waves of fat on her chest jiggled if you were paying close attention, a sure sign she technically did have boobs. They were just small.

Across the locker room was Lily Norton. Last year, they had been the same. They had even cracked black-eye jokes as they watched the high school girls play volleyball. Now, Lilly had handfuls of chest fat that had to have a bra. So she said. Sherry threw the sports bra back in and dug some more, coming out with a thick top with the school lettering down the front.

Sherry was well aware she lived in the mountains, but she seriously wished whoever designed her school uniforms would give it up with the thick garments. Sherry sweat plenty as it was. To bad the coaches kept refusing to give the middle school girls the same uniforms as the high-schoolers, those looked a lot more comfortable.

All that was left was her preferences for her gym shorts for when she had to wear a skirt, despite the ‘blood circulation problems’ according to the coach, and her special tennis shoes. Oh, and her rackets. Her dad had bragged how good the brand was for his own game so she made sure to always use them over the school ones when she could. Finally ready, she slapped her face. One more slap for another good measure of focus, then she was sprinting full tilt out of the big school complex towards the courts.

Smiling big, ready to beat the pants off some poor opponent, Sherry made it to the courts and slid to a halt in front of her coach. For a giggle, Sherry saluted with one of her rackets.

Her coach, a brown and gray haired 'fitness loon' according to lazy Mia, frowned down at Sherry, “You know you have half an hour till your match, right?”

Sherry did a double take. Damn it, she forgot to pace herself again. Trying to laugh it off, she raced away to a wall she liked to practice shots against. Before long she was chasing bouncing balls as people started to arrive in the stands.

Ignoring them, the girl tried to give herself harder and harder shots to return. This wasn't a day to slack off, after all. One proved too much and flew past the end of her racket by a hand-length. She spun to chase it and ran into something.

From the ground, she heard a quiet chuckle, “You really shouldn't wear yourself out till you’re on an actual court.”

Looking up, the preteen saw it was her brother that she collided with. “I'll be fine. I have to do something or I'll go crazy.”

Sherry retrieved her ball and ran back, spotting the thing Mike was holding up. “I think you might have forgotten this,” Mike teased. It was that thermos from the fridge, the one her mom made!

“Oh, dang it. I forgot all about it … wait, I put that in my bag!”

“Which I brought with me after you ran off without it, how else did you think it turned up at your desk in time for class? You tend to forget stuff when you're anxious, so I thought I’d make sure to save this till you actually need it,” he teased, smiling as he tossed over the thermos. Well, if you knew him well enough to detect it.

Sherry stuck her tongue out at him, peeved. Then she narrowed her eyes, seeing who was walking up next to Mike. It was Mia's stupid friend Tokine. Eyes too busy glaring, she heard her brother say, “We'll be watching from the stands, so go knock them dead.”

The two of them left together to find seats where they were mostly by themselves.

Sherry kicked the dirt. Her stupid brother was with Mia's lame, boring friend. Again. The preteen didn't know what he saw in her, Tokine always kept herself holed up in Mia's or her own room, or even school afterhours in that stupid club room. All that girl cared about was stupid videos and being lazy, just like Mia!

Her coach's yell broke Sherry out of her bellyaching and she rushed over. As she got close, the coach yelled to her, “Court 2. Easy game. Make sure to hydrate yourself first, you've been darting around like a complete maniac.”

Veering away, the girl was at Court 2 in three breathes. She walked to her bench and nodded to the referee, that lady who sold ski equipment to tourist in town. Sherry’s opponent was on her own side, but seemed to be in deep conversation with her own coach.

Sherry smiled. Games tended to go way easier when her opponents was nervous. Sitting down, the fidgety preteen obeyed the coach's order and took a big drink from the thermos.

After the first drink, Sherry didn't know what to make of the taste. It wasn't water, but the taste was real thin. The second gulp was stronger and tasted a lot like honey. No … well, as rich as honey anyway. The referee blew her whistle. Sherry gulped one more drink, this time the drink sliding thick down her throat.

Not being able to place what the drink actually was, Sherry grabbed her racket and got into position. Smacking her lips still coated in whatever it was, Sherry thought her mom must have added walnut-flavoring to the drink.

~*~

Her mother was sleeping off another of their arguments, finding the last words to chide Sharon with in a huff as she stormed off. Probably to sleep off all those 'secret' pulls off her flask. Sharon just let her. That was easier and housewife had plenty on her mind without her mother trying to drag her hurt hip to town to watch Sherry play. Her energetic girl needed her focus today, not the worry that comes from some ambulance carting her grandmother from the stands.

Not least among her other thoughts were her other two girls. Sherry just had to win a tournament. She was good at that. But Sue and Mia …

The old crone would want to see her daughter make some progress on something when she woke and Sharon couldn't stew all day. She decided to mend quilts. If her mother was going to grouse regardless, it might as well be for something Sharon wasn't good at to begin with.

Like no time had passed, Sharon heard inside her mind, “Mommy, I have a secret I want to share with you. I've … been a little bad. Just a little...”

There it was again, the sight of her youngest standing amongst the laundry on the line outside. Like no time had passed, Sharon felt herself among the laundry she had finally been able to bring herself to bring in under the moonlight.

A needle jammed into her thumb and Sharon sucked at it, trying not to lose her temper again. Since when had her littlest become such a … _harlot_. Taking up with her Master, probably convincing him to send his willing sex slave way so the little bitch could pounce on him as soon as his excitement proved too much to resist the little girl. It would be proper to share him with Sue, years from now. She knew her Master was already greedily waiting to make a baby with her littlest, but Sue was still far too young for that.

What had the minx done to steal her Master away?

Sharon had never had a real, true argument with one of her children. Not like she had with her own mother, anyway. She never dreamed the first time would be with Sue. The little girl had always been this sweet, cheerful bundle, but when Sharon had scolded her for being so improper while so young to boot, Sue had argued back passionately. The little girl refused to listen to her own mother, insisting it was _her_ , an underage _hussy_ , that knew best!

“I love Mr. Bear and I also have to be the one to watch over him!” her baby girl had screamed once both of them had moved past simply raising their voices and talking over one another. Not knowing what had come over her, Sharon had slapped the little harlot.

The slap she had gotten back had floored her. Not even being punished by her Master had hurt as much as that little slap from her baby girl.

From the ground, Sharon had watched Sue run away to her Master in the distance. He had been watching, listening. Somehow, Sharon knew he had sent Sue to her. So Sharon would know he had taken up with the little thieving bitch while Sharon’s mother forced her exile from him.

The insane, battered version of her had ranted inside her head, demanding Sharon return to him now that she knew it had spoken the truth. Her little girls were plotting against her and the only way to keep her Master to herself, to absorb all his loving meals for her, was to never be outside his reach. She had to claim his throbbing penis for herself alone or kill him. It was the only way.

Picking herself up, sobbing in rage, from the dirt and sneaking back inside the house, Sharon had made the voice go away after her mother went to drink the night away while listening to the radio on the porch. Laying in the tub, Sharon could safely play with herself without her mother hearing her moans or smell her milk or cum afterwards. It had taken some time, time enough for her to get Mia's message as her pleasure fluids flowed down the drain.

Sharon couldn't bring herself to respond, even now out on the porch on a sunny day.

Her oldest was becoming a thieving bitch too. She wasn't satisfied to have her own penis and probably sticking it into god-knew who. Mia had to try and steal her Master too, but she was big enough to fight on even ground. Her oldest harlot was pregnant, from Sharon's Master. Sharon's! First she faked being so afraid of the idea, but Mia showed her true colors soon enough.

She even wanted to celebrate her theft with Sharon, like they weren't rivals for the banquet of her Master's affection. The filthy promises of affection her oldest wanted to shower on Sharon felt more like a goad, a consolation, a poor substitute for what Mia clearly thought was _hers…_

… those two ungrateful sluts should just kill each other. Then her Master would be Sharon’s.

When she pricked her fingers again, Sharon just let the quilt soak up the blood dispassionately. That crazy yesterday her was ranting louder again and Sharon was having difficulty pushing it down. It wanted her to do the most horrible things, to her daughters. To her mother. To a Master who was sure to shower her with affection, just as soon as she could return.

Her mother was almost healed. Any day now, Sharon would return and show those undersized little strumpets what a real woman could do. She kept promising herself that was the case, her only way of pushing that infuriating voice down.

Sharon would have what was hers.

There was one other way to silence the voice and as she finished a quilt, she became aware of that opportunity approaching. As someone else's visions of her in the nude sprang into Sharon's mind, the housewife felt that tattered past-Sharon in her head straining itself.

It told her that her mother wouldn't wake up to bother her, not till Sharon got what they wanted.

Up the driveway, her horny young man was walking up the driveway while carrying something. Agitation draining away to make up for more pleasant notions, Sharon pretended to continue sowing till a shadow spread across the porch.

She glanced up, not having to fake her good cheer, “Hello. Good to see you again.”

The young man bowed his head and blushed handsomely, “Real good to see you too, ma'am. I … I brought some tomatoes for your diner, if ya like.”

“Bless you, those will make a lovely addition. Sit and tell me how your day's going, handsome,” Sharon purred, scooting over on the bench.

The boy nervously looked about and carefully placed the bag next to her stack of quilts before taking a seat. After a long moment, he muttered, “I haven't done much interesting today. Just delivered a calf this morning and feeding the rest of them.”

“You, delivered a calf? Doesn't sound boring at all. Sounds really hard,” Sharon reassured, keeping her hands to herself for now by sewing together a rather jagged rip.

“It's hard alright. If I'm having to help, it means the cow had some trouble and can't push it out herself. Have … have you ever had children, ma'am?” the boy asked, patting his hands against his knees, all nerves.

Greedy harlots, but there’s no need to spook him with that. “I have four at home and one on the way,” Sharon answered, smiling over at him. The smile was easy, her first victory growing in her belly far sooner than her rivals. She would be the first to offer her Master a child he so clearly wanted.

The boy's blush deepened and he took his hat off, holding it before him. “Oh, wow, congratulations on that, ma'am. Hope your baby is as healthy as this morning's calf.” He seemed to think for a moment before talking more, “Wow, four kids already. Must be nice for them, to have each other to play with.”

No, put last night away, Sharon scolded herself. If she wanted to get what she wanted from him, she mustn't scare him off! The yesterday her fought her for it, too ready to take by force, but Sharon managed to win before her handsome boy noticed.

“They do like to argue and tease each other,” Sharon laughed, keeping the more innocent memories of her litter in her head.

“I see. Arguing and teasing, huh. Well, as I was saying, you've given birth so I suspect you know. There is always a big fuss going on and it's a trial for the mother, but I'm sure the doctors treat it as a normal thing. I don't suspect they think, gee, this is amazing! Not after a few times,” he said, watching the trees sway in the wind to not stare at Sharon's 'bust'.

He thought a little more and added, “Well, unless something goes wrong, then it's all praying.”

The image Sharon was getting of him playing with her nipples again went poof as he seemed to hear what he had just said. He jumped up, waving his hat in front of him, “Wait, no! Don't listen to that last part. I don't want to jinx you!”

Sharon was laughing in earnest now, “Don't worry, kid, I know exactly what you mean. You just had a very normal morning that didn't seem all that special, even if it did include one special but ordinary moment.”

“Yeah … yes, that's right. Just helped a cow give birth. Nothing too special,” he muttered, sitting down embarrassed. “How about you, ma'am, how's your day treating you?”

Excitement had pushed her annoying head-mate into a corner, allowing Sharon the fun she was craving. She made a big show of thinking before murmuring in a low, teasing voice, “Well, I've just been bored and keeping myself busy. I mean, I've been thinking of teaching someone all about what's under my clothes and all the fun ways to touch me, but I had to keep my hands busy least I do something naughty while my mom was awake.”

As she talked, Sharon watched his face. By the end, his face's blush had hit it's peak. Sharon hungrily wondered how far down that blush stretched, feeling the images in his head pawing at her.

The boy blurted out, “That must have been a terrible hardship. I should have snuck over here sooner. Do… do you need help with those before you… go showing off... what's under your clothes?”

“Oh, boy! You're all eager to go, are you?” Sharon laughed, putting down her busy work. He started to stammer a reply but Sharon cut him off, “Now, don't you worry about that. A boy your age should be eager. Since you're here now, I don't need to keep these on, now do I?”

“Not if you don't want to, ma'am,” her boy responded, all seriousness.

Giggling, Sharon darted up and grabbed his arms to drag his young and already well-formed body against hers. She pecked his lips a few times till he relaxed. Pressing in more firmly, Sharon let her tongue slip between his lips, his eager to meet hers. They kissed deeply as hesitant hands softly found their way around her waist to become a firm vise to press their aching bodies close.

The boy was the first one to break off, panting. “Wow, that was … amazing!”

Her lips curved upwards, her own head filling with ideas. “It gets better. Now, you remember I can't make you a man yet, so don't get too eager. We'll just be … explorers.”

The boy nodded his head and Sharon dragged him inside, pulling him through the house to the one safe place Sharon had. They reached the bathroom. Her young stud seemed confused till Sharon dropped her sundress to the floor. His eyes burned her body into his mind, Sharon seeing all the places he wanted to explore with extra enthusiasm.

Leaning herself over the tub, Sharon started working the facets slowly so her behind could wave slowly side to side in the air in front of him. Playing with the water so to 'test' the temperature, she purred back to him, “You can help those panties off, if you like.”

Callused and inexperienced hands slid under the band, lowering her panties to the ground while rubbing her legs as they went. Sharon wiggled starved under the touch. Once they were off, she stood up and pulled her hair out the way.

“A boy your age should know how to take a bra off,” She murmured, smiling at him.

Rising to the new challenge, her young stud fiddled with the hooks till they came apart. Sharon turned around to face him, holding the cups in place while smiling mischievously. The young man was staring at her breasts, looking like he was trying to will her bra away with just his stare. He glanced up a few times, smiling nervously at her. She saw her own breasts and how he imagined they would bounce. That and the real image before her of his rock hard penis in his pants.

“Ta-DA!” Sharon called out, flinging her bra away.

“Oh, wow! They wiggle something great. Oh, ma'am, you're already leaking milk. I didn't know women did that,” her boy exclaimed, tentatively stretching out a finger to swirl breast milk around.

“Oh, that feels nice, kid,” Sharon encouraged, looking down to watch his finger spread the milk. She noted the other nipple dripping milk onto the floor. “I thought those were feeling full. Women do this when their breasts don't get suckled enough. If I don't get someone to suck on them, they might dry up before the baby even gets here. I wonder if I can get some volunteers?”

“You bet, ma'am,” the boy breathed, his voice becoming ragged. He had both hands on Sharon's leaking breasts now, fondling them full-handed.

Sharon started unbuttoning his shirt, but had to pause to lightly slap away his hands when he tried to help, “Now, now. You'll have time to nurse soon, but now it's time for show and tell. And I'm looking forward to unwrapping you myself.”

She smiled lustfully at him and the boy groaned a bit to himself. Sharon could just imagine her Master's growl in the boys shoes. The sound was in her ear sending a shiver down her spin and moisture dripping down her leg. The image she got from her imaginary Master was of her. All of her, just for him.

First was the pesky shirt, it's removal allowing Sharon to stroke and rub his muscles. Her hands found all the wonderful contours, running all over his chest, arms, and back. Next came the jeans, freeing his powerfully built legs for her inspection. She licked at them too and made sure her deepening breath blew right on his still clothed penis.

Next was those inadequate, penis-hiding briefs. The boy above, now naked, moaned again as his mind wondered if women sucked on those. Giggling, Sharon looked forward to answering his question after she teased her eager boy some more. He already had a nice, tasty tool for her pleasure standing ready, for a human anyway, but she bet she could get his shaft an even darker, more swollen red yet. Somehow she knew the further over the edge he went, the more delicious his taste would be.

Standing up, she switched on the shower head and stepped back into the stream of water. Her stud was transfixed by the sight of the water flowing over her naked body. His lustful head was filled full with just her simple beckoning motion.

Forgetting his nerves, her stud stepped into the shower and drew the curtain. He laughed along with Sharon's giggles as she wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him close. His young hard penis rubbed along her belly.

“Now, my big young man, the first thing you need to know is that women, especially me, love it when you touch them. Everywhere. Don't just go after their chest or between their legs. Let yourself explore them all over,” she purred, watching him nod his head next to hers, “Good. Now I can stop waiting and show you everything.”

She stepped back from him, feeling the water stream down her back and front, “Come and get it.”

Her stud dropped to his knees and started running his hands over her legs, kissing them as his hands traveled. Sharon sucked in a deep breathe to keep herself still. The boy explored further, going around her crotch then her breasts as he rubbed and kissed his way over her. She was delighted how dedicated he was. He even kissed her armpits as he moved to her arms, delicate yet firm hands bringing every inch of her under his exploring affection.

Finally, he reached her face, then her lips. They were both breathing heavily and groaning as his hands finally found her breast again. Sharon giggled, “My turn.”

Pressing him back, she explored the teenager's body as he maintained his own caresses. Both her Master and Mike were heavier muscled than this boy, but his build had a sense of tightness and budding stockiness to it that Sharon loved. There was his reactions to her exploration too, Sharon loving the sounds that told her no one had ever been where she was now.

Even in the water, Sharon still felt images. They told her he was in heaven. She hungered to expand that feeling in him, but it wasn't to be. As she nibbled on his neck while stroking his cock lightly, the shower curtain shot open. Both of them twirled and nearly fell over in surprise, her stud catching her and helping her stay upright. Sharon grew keenly aware of his arms and the water pouring on both of them as she saw who had intruded.

Her Master was standing there, towering above them in his full armor as he stared. She saw his smile. Suddenly, she prayed she had not messed up and the smile meant he wasn't angry.

Even the broken, younger her in her head was quivering now. The teeth it had yearned to use in devouring her Master becoming broken, useless wrecks before Sharon even realized.

The homemaker didn't want to get punished again. She didn't want her Master to take her head off. She didn't want to lose this chance to win him back from her harlot daughters. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Her red-eyed demon Master was chuckling lightly. “My luscious pet, what have I found here?”

Her stud beat her to speaking, “Are … are you her husband? I'm so … I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to know more about women so I asked her to help me. I asked her a lot and she was kind to finally say yes so … if you're going to be mad, please be mad at me!”

Listening to the boy, Sharon had to be proud of her stud. He was discovering his backbone. Unfortunately, this wasn't the time. Instinct pushing aside all the doubts she had tortured herself with since last night, Sharon stood up straight and proud.

In the most apologetic voice she could muster without groveling, she murmured, “I'm sorry, Master Dominick, if I'm out of line. It was my idea to teach this boy. I was horny and he was so innocent, I thought I could instruct him a little without breaking your trust in me.”

Stepping out of the shower, Sharon gambled and pressed herself up against her Master, “I wasn't going to fuck him, not till you said I could. You know I belong to you and always strive to serve you. Please overlook my friend here?”

She caught some fuzzy image from behind her, devoid of lustful attention to her body. Her attention was too riveted to the face above her to puzzle it out. Her Master was still smiling. She couldn't be sure if that was a good thing yet.

The demon turned his attention to the boy, “Who are you exactly, human?”

Her stud was sure to be confused. Sharon turned to the young man as well, trying to smile encouragingly as she kept skin contact with her Master. She had to pit as much of his lust against his anger as she could, let him know how eagerly she was to be his. The boy had his hand over his crotch and had gone ghostly white, his voice terrified but steady, “I'm Luke Garreth. I live across the road. We run a little dairy.”

“And did you know you were touching my mate?” the demon growled, titling his head. Sharon got the same image as before, all greed for everything Sharon was. Her broken self was trying to shout out the image, but Sharon wouldn't let it.

The boy took a minute to phrase out the words before responding, “I didn't know who you were. Ma'am did say she would have to get permission to, you know, make a man of me but that's all I knew. And earlier, she said she was pregnant so I figured there must be a father, but I didn't think past that.”

The demon made a rumbling noise in his throat and turned to Sharon, his head full of that greedy image, “I … am not inclined of late to permit other males to touch my mates. You need only carry my seed from now on, fertile or bred. Tell me, my beauty, is there any reason I should not devour this human here?”

Sharon gulped. She had hoped the lion share of the blame would fall on her, but it seemed she had endangered the boy as well. She thought fast. Her Master was giving her a chance, wanting to know a reason why the boy shouldn't die. Her Master was very practical, greedy for things he liked and liking things that served a purpose...

Inspiration struck. Without saying a word, she turned and cupped her large breasts for him to see. Working him roughly, she drew out milk so it streamed down her front. Her Master’s eyes locked on it.

“If you would spare him, he can help me keep my milk flowing for your child. Having another person suck on my breasts is a lot more pleasant and beneficial than just milking myself by hand,” Sharon cooed.

A claw removed one of her hands so it could grip the flesh of her breasts, titling her nipple upwards. His fang filled mouth pressed hard into her breast and sucked. Sharon felt her knees give a little as she moaned, deep and loud. Her breast being suckled felt aflame and filled with a wonderful furnace of sensations. The milk poured out over the thrashing tongue as it whipped across her aroused areola.

Her breast milk didn't last long under the intense greed of her Master. He let her go when her breast ran dry and Sharon sank shivering to the floor.

“Human, you may suckle my mates other teat,” the demon instructed. His tone left no room for error over if it was an order or not. Her Luke stepped out of the still running shower and knelt next to Sharon.

Looking into his terrified eyes, Sharon pulled him close and kissed him hard. His hands timidly reached up to her body and felt their way around. Sharon broke the kiss and whispered, “It's OK. Everything will be alright. Just do what comes naturally.”

Nodding, the boy began to suck at her other breast. His head was full of a needful curiosity for its taste. Without thinking about it, she had her hand between his legs and was stroking him slowly. Her Master's voice breathed into her ear, “Do not hold back, luscious. Now that we are here, let us take this opportunity to have you conquer your greed, to make into a thing to do your bidding. Use it to let all of your frustration and lust go, right into this human male.”

Her Master said it was alright. Sharon tried to relax, letting her hands cradle Luke’s head as he suckled. Her inner self fought her, but Sharon pushed back, moving Luke's hands to her ass and pussy. The boy's hands began to work her energetically.

Her raggedy bitch-self hated it. It wanted to throw itself down and give her to the demon. It wanted to spring up and bite out her Master's throat. It wanted to push Luke down and pierce her vagina on his young penis. Find her girls, to rip open their bellies and steal their children. Wanted to hold and caress her little girls, sharing the wonderment of adulthood.

It was her greed, she realized. She wanted so much and it was driving her insane. What did she want?

Mick flashed across her mind. Her scolding mother was next. Even her Master, all of them not wanting her to feel this good with this boy. Sharon was growling, feeling the vibration of it in her bones, in her lungs, and in the milk flowing into Luke's mouth.

She wanted Luke. Wanted him to be hers, just like Sharon belonged to her Master. She wanted her Master in her whenever he wanted, whenever she wanted. Sharon wanted the same for Luke, to have him as her pleasurable thing whenever the whim took her.

The voice in her head fought back, but Sharon just screamed at it. No, not just screams, so much more than screams…

A rather greedy pull at her teat woke her up, eyes locked on the ceiling.

Her little girls. Oh, why! Why had she gotten so angry at them. At Sue, just trying to share her young heart with Sharon, just wanted her mother to know she was safe and in love. Sharon needed her little girl. Wanted her little girl so bad, there and smiling with Sharon. Giggling like she did as she had her fun. So what if she was still young? Her Master had so much power, he could move mountains to make sure Sue could still be alright, couldn't he?

Oh, and Mia. Her hung, proud daughter will her extra fun parts. She had always wanted Sharon to be happy, always worked extra hard to help her. Now Sharon’s proud girl was afraid by herself, without her mommy to show her the way. Sharon wanted to share so much with the teenager, teach her how not to be afraid but hopeful. There was so much hope, growing inside her proud girl. Sharon had to show her that.

Sharon wanted her Master. She wanted her daughters. She wanted Luke. The growl became a roar bursting out of her teeth.

 _She would have them_!

Images flashing fast across her mind, showing her the things she could only feel otherwise. Elsewhere, Sharon bit into her other tattered self, the haughty bitch brought to trail for confusing Sharon like she had. Who fucking _cared_ what anyone thought! Sharon would have what she fucking damn well wanted!

Something ate along with Sharon, gobbling up the haughty bitch in her head. Sharon growled along with it happily. It's smell was giving her a high.

The wonderful suckling slowly drained her breast as Sharon pushed her wants and anger into the milk to taint it with her desires. Soon it matched the size of it's twin. Cooing, Sharon pulled Luke's head away.

His eyes were pink. Pink and still darkening.

Her Maser picked Luke up by his neck, pulling him up to stand. The demon growled violently, “How did you enjoy my offspring’s future banquet, little human?”

Wavering in place like he was drunk, Luke answered in a little voice, “That was the tastiest thing I've ever had. I feel like my body is on fire and I feel really, really good.”

The demon considered Luke for a long moment before glancing down at Sharon. She noticed her Master's nostrils flare for a moment and she got an image of her being fucked by Mia next to that pond. Uncertain at the feeling she got from the edge of the image, she watched her Master release Luke and sit down on the toilet.

Finally, wondrously, her Master beckoned to Sharon with the smile the housewife so adored.

Punishment finally over, Sharon smiled wide and sprang. She knew what he wanted, just like she always did. Quickly getting his crotch plate off, ripping it away rather than bothering with laces, she freed his penis. Hopping into his lap so she could recline against his approaching onslaught into her, she speared herself on the huge rod and let it sink into her. She practically melted down the entire length.

Her stud was watching, mesmerized again by a new sight. The demon growled at him, almost sneering, “This is what you wanted to do with my mate, yes?”

Coming out of his daze, Luke nodded his head.

The demon hummed a growl to himself as he grabbed Sharon's breasts, grouping them in that wonderfully powerful way of his, “Luscious, you think this boy will make an adequate amusement for you?”

Sharon cried out, fully awake to the outside world again and bouncing hard, “Yes! Yes! I like the boy and he's so cute and attentive! He'll drive the girls crazy some day soon, with his handsome face and deep voice. Trust me, Master, human women will love him! I just want to play with him and help him grow into that man they will love so much! Yes, fuck me harder, Master!”

“Boy,” the demon snarled low, “My mate is overcome with lust today. I have … neglected her in her punishment. She may enjoy you with her mouth.”

Then her Master gave Sharon her request, pumping more powerfully into her till she felt his first load build till it exploded into her. Sharon cried out, going limp as his warmth filled her insides. Luke was there, catching her when her top half fell backwards as the demon resumed making Sharon feel good.

Her stud was overwhelmed by the scene, the images in his mind almost devoid of details. Smiling at his inexperience, Sharon pushed him back enough to let her body slip down till she caught Luke's penis in her mouth. That got her a wonderful moan from him as he arched his back to experience more of Sharon's tongue. Both her Master and her stud were pushing into her from both sides, filling her own throat with an ecstatic growl.

In no time, Sharon had a mouthful of her stud's youthful, thick cum. Her own drooled down her Master's shaft and splattered all over his armor.

Luke went soft but he crouched down to caressing her breasts again and kissed her passionately, ignoring the taste of his own cum. Holding on to his shoulders for support, she bucked back harder at her Master as she schooled the teenager's tongue. Soon, another spurt of cum entered her, spraying out of her connection to her Master and unto the floor.

The homemaker wanted to bend down and lick it up. It was her cum, from her delightful Master. She licked the inside of Luke's mouth instead, her stud still eager to learn. The demon raised her up and removed himself from the seat. Empty, Sharon was placed sitting on the toilet seat.

She broke her kiss then, panting back at her Master. She wanted more of him inside her and she could feel something inside herself spreading out to claim her desire.

He wasn't behind her though. Turning back around to looking for Luke, she found her Master with his claws on either side of Luke's neck. Her Master growled into her Luke's ear, “You may play with my mate. Consider yourself her thing, to do with as she pleases. Remember this, however, your seed must never find itself inside her when she is not bearing my offspring.”

All the vibrant images coming from her Master went away as he pushed her Luke onto her. No longer feeling anything from her Master, Sharon felt her unease come back till the poking at her crotch distracted her. Her Luke was embarrassing her, trying to find his way into her.

She wanted him into her too, to have his young head spinning from how she could make him feel. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she guided the smaller penis to her entrance. Making sure her moans were extra encouraging as he entered her, Sharon braced herself as he quickly took up a brisk rhythm.

Wiggling on the toilet seat to meet his thrust, Sharon's moans became louder and more earnest as her Luke pushed her Master's semen in deeper and deeper. She would have to teach him some more patience and restraint, but that could wait. Her vaginal walls was already soaked and pulling itself to fit tightly around him. Sharon moans became screams of lust.

Her boytoy came, arching his back and growling himself. His eyes were red. Sharon had made the sweet boy from across the road a demon, just like her.

Something inside her growled that he was still missing something. Sharon roared back mentally that it could wait, whatever it was. Her boy was thrusting back again delightfully, his crotch proving as delightfully versatile as her own as it swelled to push against her squeezing walls.

As her Luke thrust faster to give her a second helping of his youthful cum, Sharon stared to his red eyes. She saw her own glowing eyes staring back. Purring, she licked his lips playfully as she watched her own lust burn inside the reflection from his eyes. Her boytoy broke out in that big dopey grin of his and kissed her.

The kiss broke and Sharon watched her Luke being pulled out of her, his hips still bucking as he was lifted into the air. Her Master was looking down at her, his smile looking as dangerous as a drawn blade, “My sweet, you should cleanse yourself now. I will have a word with this one here while you do so.”

Her stud tried to say something, but her demon marched him out, the boy naked as a jaybird being held up in her Master's claw. Both of their manhoods were still ready to give her more, she noted hungrily. If her Master didn't change his mind and killed Luke that was.

No, her Master said having Luke was fine, Sharon reminded herself. He probably just wanted to lay some ground rules, like only fucking while Sharon was already knocked up or something like that. She was fine only bearing her Master’s children, but that would call for extra annoying patience in the future…

A memory, long sealed, boiled up. A conversation she had once had with her sister about a few of her, uhm, preferences… Sharon had never considered… but if she could bring herself too as well, if she could show Luke how...

Alone, lost in memories she usually shunned, new images that must be from her own mind popped up. Those images were wrong, right? She knew she would have thought so in the past, but she couldn't get the images out. Not when they included how hard her Master had been. But no, wait, she didn't think her Master swung that way...

In a heartbeat, Sharon was back in the shower. The water was somehow still tepid despite the steam, raising goosebumps on her aroused flesh as she pleasured herself hungrily. Images kept pouring in as her fingers speed up. She moaned to herself, “Maybe he wanted to teach him himself. Oh!”

She came powerfully, almost braining herself in the tub. Right, she thought dazed, I was told to clean myself. I should get myself squeaky clean and wait for him. Yes, let's get _all_ of me clean.

Her Master would still have plenty of fire left and her Luke still looked plenty eager. Sharon hurriedly cleaned her burning flesh before hopping out. Drying herself, Sharon smelt the towel soak up more than just water. Once dry, she darted out of the bathroom.

Her breasts swayed back and forth heavily. She almost thought she was full of milk again.

Peeking in on her mother, Sharon confirmed the disagreeable old bat was still deeply asleep. The rest of the house was empty. Bounding window to window, Sharon searched for her two hard penises as she got hotter just thinking about someone out there seeing her bouncing all over the house.

They were nowhere in sight. Sharon scampered to her little room, giggling loudly the whole way. Jumping into her bed, she wiggled into the covers and giggled some more as she returned to touching herself. The forbidden images returned, now with her proud girl helping her Master instruct Luke with some ‘roleplay’.

Over the moist sound of her crotch came a sound that wasn't from her imagination. She opened her eyes. Sharon saw her hips in the air, her hand rubbing her vagina and clit vigorously. Next to the swaying hips was her stud. Her bashful boy Luke was watching her play with herself keenly.

“Hello again, my Luke. Did you have a good talk with my Master?” Sharon cooed loudly, hoping to hear of more than just talk.

“Yes, ma'am. We had a good long talk. He said I was just a male he was letting hang around one of his pleasure females, ma'am, and that if I thought to steal you away, he'd eat me. He actually said he'd eat me quite a few times,” Luke said, entranced by her hands.

He added in an afterthought, “He's a very scary man, your … Master?”

“Oh yes. He is big and scary. Yes, he is my Master and I'm his beautiful, luscious woman. He keeps me from ever feeling lonely and keeps me company, always near. I know that know. I can feel him watching, far away. I can see just what he wants to do to me as I wave myself in front of him. He makes me feel so good I would do anything to feel that good again,” Sharon explained past her moans, her cum flowing.

Hips settling down, she let it drop back to the bed and held up her hand. Her boytoy's tongue found her fingers, licking and sucking at them. Giggling in her usual throaty, lustful way with just a hint of the rumbling growl so like her Master’s chuckles, Sharon inquired amused, “Now, I wonder why my Master thought he had to warn you not to steal me?”

Her stud blushed, averting his eyes. He didn't avert his tongue. Sharon purred approvingly. The bed shifted and her Luke was lying next to her, coiling his hand with hers. Captured, her hand was brought back to her crotch. As her hand guided his along her folds, Luke looked down at her and murmured, “Cause I think I'm in love, ma'am. I know it's out of place, but you do something awful wicked and nice to my head.”

“That's sweet. I love playing with you too and you're definitely doing wicked things to my mind. Did my Master say or do anything else?”

His hand started moving on their own, urgently rubbing and exploring her outer lips. Sharon pulled his head close and moaned directly into his ear. Shivering, he spoke back into hers, “Your Master fellow said he knew I wanted away from the farm. He said if I behaved with you, he would send me into the world to work for him someday, if I proved he could trust me.”

“That's great Luke,” Sharon breathed into his ear before snatching an earlobe to nibble lightly on.

“Ah! That's … good, ma'am! He said that if I wanted to go out there, to other places, I should learn all I could from you. He said if you thought so highly of me then I could learn things for him from the women outside of the town.”

Her hips bucking on their own again, Sharon released his earlobe and moved to kiss him. Moaning together, she pulled away to watch her eyes in his again. Red eyes with glowing red reflected inside. Sharon's mouth was open and in his eyes she could see her tongue curl and lick at her own lips.

Barely getting the words past her covetous pants, she panted, “That's … my Master! … my wicked, wicked … Master! The girls out there … will fuck you wild … my Luke! I'll … _see to it_!”

Her boytoy looked uncertain. They had talked about more, Sharon could tell. His face was just too honest to hide things, but something more was coming over him than his reluctant tongue. An image popped into Sharon's mind, one so strong she thought she might never stop seeing it.

Her Luke was kissing her lightly. His bashful voice had left, leaving another she hadn't heard before from him. One full of demanding hunger, “Ma'am, I want you to fuck me wild, first. First and lots before I ever leave this bed.”

~*~

Sherry made a show of panting for breath at her end of the court. She wasn't actually winded, which was weird even for her, but pretending should hopefully lull her opponent into a false sense of security.

Her first opponent that day had been pretty talented but obviously new to the rigors of the game. Sherry had won that match in just two sets. Unfortunately, this girl in Sherry’s second game had faced off against a rookie too in her first match, from what Sherry heard. That left both of them warmed up and ready to go, this new opponent just as talented as the first but with a ton more stamina.

Made sense, the other girl was the second seed for the tournament. Sherry knew she wasn't going to win on skill so she had tried to maintain better court coverage. It had gone better than the preteen had dared hoped. Almost every time the ball started to fly away from the other girl's racket, Sherry's legs found a little extra spring to intercept it. Miss Second-Seed had the stamina and the shot variety to keep it up, however, and the match went into the third set.

The referee blew time and Sherry served. Apparently Sherry wasn't the only one bluffing. As the games progressed, Miss Second-Seed was clearly starting to run low on that stamina and Sherry began to dominate.

The home crowd was going wild, sensing the tables turning. Sherry knocking out the second seed this early in the tournament was a big upset in favor of the school's hopes, so her court was drawing a lot of spectators. Sherry wanted to wave to her brother but that would be rude to her opponent. The other girl was giving it her all. Unfortunately for her opponent, Sherry seemed to be predicting plays pretty well today. The first sets had been an uphill battle for the other girl. This last one was turning into a rout.

Miss Second-Seed was up to serve and as the referee warned for time, the other girl served. She was looking pretty desperate from where Sherry was standing. Not that you could blame her but Sherry was just glad the other girl had the pride to go down fighting.

The ball angled to the other side of Sherry's court and she sprang after it. Quick and hard, she drove the ball back to a spot the other girl wasn't likely catch up to in time. Smiling, Sherry looked across the net.

Her opponent was standing right there! She had read Sherry this time!

Already at a full sprint, Sherry watched the ball coming back. Damn it, she had been all the way on the other side of the court. She tried pouring on more gas in vain. She was just going to miss it. Watching the ball blur through the air, the preteen thought she could clearly see of the white lines on the ball for a split second. Then the second was over and Sherry was diving. The ball's trajectory had a curve to it, right towards her.

Sherry could still make it!

Leaping in the air like that didn't let her see very well but the glorious sound of her racket's netting being hit resounded in her ears. Landing roughly on the hard court and turning it into a roll, Sherry looked down court in time to see the ball fly past a racket flung out too late.

Wincing at her scraps, Sherry picked herself up. She wanted to jump up and down, scream for victory like the people in the stands. Like her dad probably would when she texted him tonight. She calmly walked over and shook her opponent's hand instead. Miss Second-Seed looked exhausted but smiled when Sherry told her it was a great game. Sherry meant every word.

Walking out of the fence surrounding the court, the girl felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. There was her brother, towering over her and smiling with his quite, still face directed down at her. He kind of looked like he had gas. Sherry proudly beamed up at him.

Another hand slapped onto her shoulder, “Great job, squirt. You're on fire today.” Sherry turned and looked up a little less to see Tokine's face. Sherry tried to smile.

It felt more like her face spasmed.

Her coach was yelling at her and Sherry waved goodbye quickly, racing over to where the coach was being surrounded by all the other players. Sherry's arrival was greeted by a frown from her coach, “Good hustling out there, Sherry. You can stop hustling now. And hopping. Your face looks fit to burst.”

Confused, Sherry turned to one of her friends for translation, who mouthed “like a tomato.” She guessed she was sweating more than she felt. Unscrewing her thermos, she took another swig as the coach talked, feeling the wave of energy flow from her tongue to the rest of her body as what felt like a sugar rush set in. Whatever her mom had put in the drink was something else.

The coach was going on and on about how well, or not so well, they all had done. Sherry finished the energy drink as she listened. Finally wrapping it up, her coach clapped her hands together to get their attention.

“Alright ladies, quite a few of you are going on to the next phase tomorrow. Keep your goals in mind and get plenty of rest, _yes even you Sherry_. I don't care if you're too nervous to sleep, don't push yourself. Yes, you too Sherry. Everyone relax tonight and be here early tomorrow for warm up. I'll take care of any extra energy you got then.”

Several of the other girl's moaned but that seemed like a joke to the coach, “That's right, everyone, not just those who won. Now, since we did so well today, I'll be taking you out tomorrow, so be sure to ask your parents. Now off to the showers then straight home. God bless!”

The girls, middle and high schoolers both, bolted in every direction despite that last instruction. Sherry tried to join them, but a hand clamped onto her shoulder again. The coach had caught her and was looking over at someone.

Another hand found a shoulder, Mike grabbing her again with Tokine hovering close behind. The coach looked down at her and instructed in her no-nonsense taking voice, “I know you, Sherry Merral, you just want to pretend your suddenly deaf and go practice some more. Not this time, I've already talked with your brother.”

“You really did try a little too hard out there, kid,” Mike said from the other direction.

“He's right, you're sweating bullets and beat red. Any worse and I'd be considering a doctor visit. So you'll be going directly home to rest, hear me?” the coach demanded.

Sherry opened her mouth but Mike answered for her, “Don't worry, I'll chain her down if I have too.” All three of them were smiling like Mike had made a good joke.

Sherry scowled at all of them. “Fine,” she huffed, “Can I go change now?”

“At home,” Mike said quickly, smarmy-pants guessing her escape attempt. Sherry gave him a look, but like usual Mike's blank face didn't even budge. The preteen huffed again, bouncing on her heels.

Her brother's hand lead her away to his car. As they walked painfully slow, Sherry had an idea. Maybe she could escape by going for her book-bag. Wait, he probably already had gone to her classroom earlier and grabbed that. He knew this would happen, why didn’t she realize earlier! Racket bag! That was probably still by the court fence. Those were expensive, no way he could deny she needed to get those. She turned to open her mouth but Tokine was holding up both, smiling. Sherry was too tired to resist a hiss this time.

Or too excited? Sherry stretched and yawned while bouncing foot to foot. She couldn't tell if she wanted to run a mile or fall asleep right there...

Her eyelids were closed. She didn't remember closing them. Sherry tried opening them, but it was a struggle. She won eventually, moving the heavy lids. She was in the back of her brother's car. Tokine was visible in the front seat. So was Mike, who Tokine had in her hands and kissing.

Sherry felt herself blush, but instead of bolting up to do … something, she felt her eyelids close again.

The smell of soup woke her up. Sitting up straight at the kitchen table, she glared down at the steaming bowl in front of her. People were talking, but her belly was rumbling and she concentrated on eating as she grunted answers to questions as a conversation she didn’t remember continued. Bowl empty, she let her head fall back down to the table, her mind already away.

The next time she woke up it was on the couch. She heard thumping and it was pitch dark. Lethargically, Sherry got up and smelt at her clothes, still in her tennis uniform. It reeked. Her mom would be pissed if she slept in it anymore. The preteen stumbled upstairs, too tired to be simply groggy.

At her older sister's door, she heard the thumping grow louder. Cracking the door, some kind of violin music poured out. Sherry peeked in and saw a dark mass of something on the bed doing things inexplicable amidst a concert of strange sounds. The girl watched for a long moment before silently shutting the door.

Making it to the bathroom, she stripped off her uniform and got the hot water going in the shower. Climbing in, she laid on the tub's bottom so the water could just rain down on her. After a while, she started to feel real good and found that her hand had taken it upon itself to be naughty. Sherry smiled more and let her hand do what it wanted till she felt herself feel really awesome.

Wearily, but feeling better, she stood up shaky and started to soap herself. Her mom might be there tomorrow, so Sherry made sure to scrub extra well and even shampooed her hair for safety’s sake.

Getting out of the shower and toweling herself, Sherry wandered out into the hallway naked. It was dark, so no one was likely to be up. She still heard the thumping, but couldn't work up any interest. She just went to her room and pulled on a big nightshirt.

She was asleep before she hit the bed.

In her dreams, she saw a big man standing over her bed, his body completely nude. But he wasn't nude, she realized, because he was covered in fur. A bear leaned down and licked her face. The bear was growling and made the animal sound into a voice, saying, “Tomorrow is the day.”


	22. The Day of the Court

Waking up, Sherry was overcome with how odd she felt. The strangest part was she couldn't put her finger on what was off. Groggily, she shrugged. It must be because her top half was laying over the edge of her bed. She rolled herself over, landing on the floor.

Hopping up, Sherry stretched her whole body then clapped her hands against her sides several times just to burn off the excess energy. She felt absolutely amazing! So relaxed and stoked, her confidence was overflowing.

She was going to crush her opponents!

~*~

In the cabin's little kitchen, Cheryl fried up some food for the little ones she was watching play outside. She didn't know how her angel had gotten a boyfriend, but it was clear as day to the woman that's what that Greg boy was.

Shy little Sammy. Her angel never smiled like that with anyone, not even when she was safely alone with Cheryl when the old Owner was absent.

Cheryl added some more eggs to the pan. One of her new prospective Owners would be back today, with Sammy's friend. The stern redhead had promised. With well-practiced cunt muscles, she pulled her large vibrator deeper into herself. It was easier for cocks to degrade her if she was a little loose, after all, having more inclination to words of condemnation for her sloppy holes.

No one had humiliated her cunt yesterday and she felt so neglected. Abusing the new girl just wasn't the same, it only made the empty pit in a degenerate like Cheryl grow from envy. Each harder punishment spurred the desire for an Owner, any true Owner of her, to take over so both sluts could be properly … _man-handled_. Maybe that redhead would punish her with something properly degrading if she broke the right rule, like before? Despite her slut body and dripping cunt, that one had a throbbing shaft too and a temper that promised so many aches.

Setting two prepared plates at the table, Cheryl went out to call in her innocent wards as her mind tried to find just the offense that would get her a harder punishment than servicing with her mouth-pussy.

~*~

Mike had given Sherry a ride again, since there was no bus on Saturdays. Now he was sitting up in the bleachers busying himself with a book. Sherry had tried to tell him to go do something else, that it was just a warm-up. He had just waved it off and found a seat anyway.

Stretching, she watched him turn a page and idly wondered what he was reading about this time.

She completely missed the starting whistle. Her coach was yelling and Sherry sprinted to catch up with the other girls. It wasn't long before Sherry was pulling ahead of everyone else.

She really was feeling fantastic today.

~*~

Alice had heard the door open, but hadn’t thought anything of it. The old woman had been loony-intent to listen to all of Mia’s bossing yesterday and Alice’s new friend had insisted that Alice got to have some rest after all the molestation.

The freshman was intent on sleeping all her aches away and tried to drift back off.

Something hard and flat smacked her ass. Suddenly awake and recoiling, she made the mistake of raising her bum in her attempt to get the rest of herself away and the next blow struck at an angle that stung into all the flesh of her hams and right into her tailbone. Rolling to the side, Alice heard a thud as the bed was stuck.

Continuing the roll off the bed and onto her wobbly feet, the freshman demanded angrily, “What the fuck! You can’t … where did you get that paddle! Oh god, why does it have _holes_! Who needs a paddle that huge! Get back, you freak! Mia said you had to back off, remember? And I get to sleep in today! Wait, why are you naked? I mean, you're not really my type but cuddling would be OK, but not spanking. The kiddies aren’t up yet, right? Mia’ll be pissed if they are and your butt naked. I swear, if you don’t get dressed and put that away, I’ll tell...”

Alice’s words cut off as the end of the paddle found the underside of her chin and forced her back against the wall. The naked old hag mumbled, “I know. I know what our hung Owner said. I’m obeying the important rules, but before that you're being a bad cunt. I have to make you a good cunt for our Owner so maybe she’ll consider dirtying her wonder inside my filthy box once I make you a good Bitch for her, after she punishes me again.”

“What’s that sound, mommy?” a kiddie voice called out from beyond the doorway.

“Oh shit, they are totally awake!” Alice called out, then slapped a hand over her mouth. In a flash, she considered the fevered eyes on the other side of that huge and long paddle. A naked freak. Paddle. Angry Mia. Kiddies thinking this is fun if they see? Mia hating slutty, revealing clothes. Heaving old lady titties. Alice kind of seeing the point a bit now. Old bitch teaching them this stuff by example. All the better stuff. Furious Mia. Furious Sue. ...furious Alice, unhappy Sammy. Sammy seeing her mommy naked. Upset people, cops taking kids away. Mia eating cops. Scary guy. Scary guy letting this freak use that paddle all night on her if Alice fucked up here. Scary guy eating cops with Mia. Him using the paddle, with those huge arms. Mia’s possible reaction if this freak somehow made good on her plan, if Alice learned to get off from getting her ass blistered… Sue, Greg, and Sammy up to learn next...

Mia being too pissed for fun later if the kids saw this. The flash of thought ended.

Catching the old hag’s hands when she pivoted and brought the handle thrusting upwards, entirely too close to teenager’s cooch for comfort, Alice shoulder her back as she called out, “You kids don’t need to worry about that! Nothings wrong, so you guys stay in the kitchen with the door closed and be good munchkins while I take care of something!”

~*~

In the thick of a tough fight to make it to the semi-final right off the bat, Sherry had to play hard. Her later opponents were watching, she knew. Them or their little spies. The preteen played even harder for them, wanting to give those little spies something worrying to report.

Her next opponents should sweat a little before Sherry met them.

This opponent was being a little tricky though. They both had a set, but now Sherry felt herself heat up and her blood burning. The feeling didn't worry her at all, it felt bracing. The humming preteen knew her body was more than ready, so she set a little goal for herself.

Return each of the other girl’s serves for a point. Sherry smiled big. Damn, did she feel good!

~*~

Her oldest sister had taken one look into the cabin’s disheveled living room and just waved goodbye to the little girl with a big stupid grin. Sue would have pouted if she didn't have dummy, misbehaving adults to deal with.

“In the bedroom, right now!” Sue demanded, her little face doing its best to scowl mean like her demon. The naked mommy and Alice in tiny sleep clothes blinked back at Sue silently like they couldn't understand what was going on. That they were being dumb and shouldn’t be fighting over who was holding that weird paddle so much that they were knocking everything over.

Looking in her special way, the little girl saw Alice's light was just barely right for it now. Rearing back her little hand, Sue brought it slamming down in front of her. Poor Alice screamed in surprise and released the big wooden board when the steam exploded from under her tiny shorts. Another slap had Mr. Bear’s maid falling into the open arms Sammy's mom.

Sammy's mom looked confused, dropping the paddle. Sue really didn't want to do this to her friend’s mommy. Her light still looked sickly cause Sue hadn't been able to figure out how to fix it yet. Well, as much as she could. Sammy's mom was being dumb though and her friends lights were just in the other room. Sue couldn't let them see this!

Walking over, Sue picked up the paddle. Sammy's mom looked down at Sue, looking more confused. The little girl gave the misbehaving adult a squat. “Room!” Squat. “Room, _now_!”

Both of the adults started running. Sue watched one of the little bedroom doors close.

Sighing, cause that's all she could think to do when adults acted like kids, Sue went to the kitchen. Sammy and Greg both looked over their plates at her, Greg asking, “What was all that? Alice kept screaming for us to stay in here.”

The little girl tried to think of something, but she didn't want to lie. Not really. Ah, she had it! “It was just a weird adult game they were playing. It's a really weird, secret game I bet so Alice didn't want you to see, since it probably isn’t all that fun and we’re little. Don't worry about it, but I can't go play with you guys yet.”

Feeling mischievous, she hefted the heavy wooden paddle laboriously into palm in her hand, “I got to go explain the rules to them again first.”

~*~

There had been two new thermoses in the fridge that morning and Sherry drank from one like she was dying of thirst. She was a little worried they wouldn't last till she won this thing. The referee called time.

The difficulty of the semi-final had Sherry smiling the whole time, even when she had to dive onto the hard court. The other girl was seeded first in the tournament, the difference between her and Miss Second Seed was like night and day. Even if Sherry was moving twice as fast as the other girl, Miss First Seed kept putting the ball away from anywhere Sherry could do something good with it.

As Sherry crouched to serve, she giggled to herself. If twice wouldn't work, then let’s try three times!

~*~

Sitting in a police cruiser while wearing one of their dumb windbreakers, Mia observed Greg's parents as they talked with the Sheriff. Mia considered her current course of action. She could have worked out some convoluted story about where Greg had been. Smoothed everything over and brought the boy home. There was terrorizing too, she could have just made them do what she wanted. Maybe taking a page from her brute and add the parents to his little army of ‘servants’ so the boy could stay put.

Greg's mom fell to her knees, tears forming. Her father was yelling red-faced at the Sheriff. Mia had decided the middle option was best. The Sheriff continued past the outburst, telling them their child had been taken by child services.

She could hear the words in her head, just as she and the Sheriff had discussed that morning. It was a mistake, everyone knew it. He would be on the phone as long as it took to make those assholes down at Child Services understand it had to be a computer bug or something. Their little boy was obviously a healthy kid from a stable home.

It really was a bug, if a manipulated one. It was amazing, Mia mused, how detailed the default setting were in police data systems could be, auto-fill fields and all. But till the source of that ‘bug’ was found and ‘corrected’, the law was the law.

Until the ‘mystery’ of why Greg was flagged as an endangered child was solved, Mia's mental Sheriff continued, the kid would be staying temporarily with a randomly-selected foster family. No, he couldn't say who or where. He didn’t even know, social workers took care of that kind of thing generally and the officer escort was on vacation now, having left his paperwork undone. Oh yes, the Sheriff affirmed, he would punish that officer for that fuckup, rest assured. Twice decorated and a reputation for upstanding service wouldn’t be an excuse. Both of Greg's parents were crying now, wrathful tears streaming down faces twisted in outrage.

So for now, Mia mused, those two kids get to keep playing at being married in secret. Mia truly didn't understand her little love sometimes, more often these days, but the scent of those two ‘newlyweds’ was so scrumptious. Mia couldn't bring herself to part them just yet, not with how sweet they made her little sister smell.

The teenager’s breath came up short, remembering that warm, tight hug she had gotten in the car that morning when she let her little love know her friends would stay together awhile yet. Remembrance of her grateful, murmuring voice in Mia’s ear brought a small moan.

The chief was having to raise his voice now as the parents refused to accept the reality given them. While the humans kept themselves busy, Mia tried to puzzle out her mother's text messages in a desperate attempt to refocus. The wild messages and pictures wasn't the reaction Mia had expected, at least. Idly typing her best explanation of how to deal with anger containing its own brain, the teenager remembered her middle sister had a tournament today.

Maybe she'd have the Sheriff drive her over, if for no other reason than she wasn’t quite ready for sexting with her mom just yet.

~*~

Sherry wondered how this final enemy hadn't been seeded. The entire match, the preteen had to struggle not to go too fast or fall for some trick shot, or be too slow to react when the other girl suddenly change in tactics.

The crowd was cheering in a deafening roar, this time for her opponent. Something about going for nationals was written on a couple of signs. Holding the ball ready in her hand, Sherry heard the referee call time. She tossed the ball up.

Damn it all, the enemy on the other side of the net was a freaking dark horse. Now that Sherry thought about it, she didn't remember seeing this girl in any of the tapes her coach made them watch. Trying to decided the best course of action during her turn to serve in the long extra game at the end of the final set, Sherry slammed her racket into the ball, relishing her yell with all the aggression she had in her.

To the death was the privilege of the finals. The match wouldn't end till one of them beat the other, two games in a row. Sherry had demanded it and from what she could see from the other side of the net, Sherry’s dark-horse was entirely prepared to argue the same.

Nobody here was about to call for mercy till the bitter end.

~*~

The demon watched the female's moment of conquest, as he had all her victories in this human amusement called 'tennis'. He probably could not have removed himself, if he had some reason to do so. His future mate's smell was a mixture of intriguing and intoxicating.

As the short female cheered aloud, he's was perhaps the only existence able to hear the otherworldly edge to it. A smell both foreign even to him and another, more intimately familiar one: a hunger for victory calling out that it's appetite had been sated, for now. He licked his own lips.

His member had long previously roused itself. Whatever the concoction he and his mates had made actually was, it had become something unknown to him and plentifully into a young human who could either be his mate or his enemy. Swelling harder, his member pushed mightily against his metal garments and stretched the binds.

His smile evolved from a sneer to one of full-fledged joy. For him and any self-respecting demon, a mate and an enemy was the same thing. He would break her and mount her. His future mate drank deeply of the concoction again as her male littermate and others surged forward to surrounded her.

The promising smell grew.

~*~

This wasn't a pizza party. It was a freaking pizza festival! A big banner announced the winners of the day and under her name was written, 'Nationally Ranked'. Sherry's heart was about to burst from her swelling pride.

Everyone else thought it was going to burst from something. People, especially her brother, kept trying to get her to sit down. Annoyed, Sherry kept escaping back to one group of friends or another, gabbing excitedly.

Tokine was there, but Sherry didn't mind. She was in too good of a mood. Spotting a video of her game going, Sherry rushed over to watch. Bouncing a little in place, she relived crushing all those skilled players. She really had been unreal, moving and lunging so fast that even she had a hard time believing it.

Some girls from her last opponent's school had been invited since they were staying the night in a motel before going home in the morning. They congratulated Sherry as they watched too, clearly impressed. One asked how she had won and Sherry let them in on a secret. As scary good as Miss Dark-Horse had been, she had a fatal habit.

Her shots kept slicing towards Sherry, especially towards the end when the pressure was on.

The other girls listened to that silently, blinking owlishly. Sherry didn't think they believed her. Their loss. Her brother was sure to believe, so she raced to find him. On the other side of the restaurant's big event room, she spotted him. He was holding hands with Tokine, the two of them trying to hide out in an out-of-the-way corner.

Without a word to anyone, Sherry slipped through the crowd and was out the door.

~*~

“I told you mother, I would get that!” Sharon complained, already hearing what the answer would be.

Her mother huffed, “I'll be damned if I have all my meals cooked for me like I'm a damn invalid. And I told you, you nagging fool, that my hip is fine. Barely even a limp now!”

Sharon sighed. She wanted to do something else, but self control was important to practice, “Whatever you say, mom.”

“Mother. No need for slack language, girl. I may be old but I'm not one for slack,” her mother hissed from the stove.

Sharon lifted an arm to salute, “Yes, ma'am.” The salute provided an opportunity for let her other arm to press into her sensitive and refilling breasts from underneath. It was also important to know when to take advantage of an opportunity.

“Fucking aye, right. And have you seen your sowing? Looks like a blind, thick-fingered lumberjack did it. Shouldn’t have bothered with it. Where did you hide my bottles?” her mother demanded, searching the cupboards.

“The doctor told you that you can't drink till you heal all the way,” Sharon scolded. It was useless, but it would keep her mother grumbling over there. The housewife moved her hand up to her mouth like it was a yawn she was stifling.

“No,” her mother corrected, like she loved to do, “that quack told me I should quit drinking if I wanted to live longer. I told him I'd first shove a bottle so far up his cornhole I could use his pearly whites to pop the lid.”

The old bat turned back to her cooking. Pretending to look at her phone, Sharon discreetly raised the tablecloth and looked down at her stud, who had his tongue flicking over her glistening clit. Rubbing the side of his adorable face, the homemaker motioned him to remain silent.

“Oh, I got a text earlier. Looks like Sherry won her tournament,” Sharon said evenly, trying not to succumb to the cries locked inside her chest as she continued her texting with Mia. Her proud girl was so talented, Sharon was having trouble keeping up with all the things her oldest knew.

Sharon really wanted to take the girl in her arms and return the favor for the lessons, but just as Mia taught her the homemaker tried to 'bounce her will off herself'. Soon, she was happy to just have her stud inserting his tongue between her folds so to slather her opening. The reforming other, younger her was made to wait on tasting both Sharon’s pregnant daughter or young stud till at least after dinner.

Her mother turned the frying chicken over, crowing, “Fucking aye, my girl Sherry won! Hope she stomped those out-of-town cunts!”

~*~

Sherry swatted balls around the court. It felt good to move, you didn't have to think too much to really move. It would be better if she had someone to play with, but everyone was at the annoying pizza party.

A memory of something Sherry would rather not recall chose then to replay across her eyes and she slammed a ball hard. The yellow ball practically burned the air as it crossed the net. A clawed hand caught it.

Sherry jumped back, surprised. There was someone over there, half covered in the twilight's shadows. For some reason, she thought she recognized him. White teeth smiled in the darkness of his face.

~*~

Mommy had made them go to bed early, saying something about needing to give that girl Alice a special lesson outside. Greg had been upset at that, but Sammy was able to lure him back to the room they shared and calm him down. He had wanted to play some more, but her voice going over all the things they could play tomorrow once it there was light outside seemed to help him settle down enough to go to bed.

The face the boy she called her husband made after she calmed him down made Sammy feel real special. Sammy was so glad her mommy hadn't thought to separate them at night.

Laying in her own little bed, she listened real hard to Greg sleeping on the other side of the room. He was being so … what did the teacher call it, 'antsy'? Hearing him snort, she watched him turn over again as he woke back up. Moving about again, he rolled over like he couldn't get comfortable.

That wouldn't do, Sammy thought. Slipping out of her covers, she moved quietly over to his bed. Greg's moving around must have distracted him, cause he flinched surprised when Sammy put her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

“Sammy? You OK?” her husband asked, trying to twist his head around to look back at her.

“I'm fine. Everything is alright,” Sammy answered, stroking his hair like her mommy did after father fell asleep, tired from his special drinks and his yelling at mommy. Sammy couldn't peck his forehead like her mommy did for her, so she just kissed his neck.

He started to hold one of her arms, cradling it in his own. Their fingers came together. “Samantha, why are you naked?” her sweet Greg asked, sound like he knew the answer but didn't want to hold her to it.

“I was waiting to see if you wanted to play the secret game again,” Sue answered, readying herself for him to turn around. He was starting to breath hard and she just knew he would any second. He liked the new game too. He had said so when they had shared ideas for new ones that afternoon in the woods.

They heard the cabin’s living room door squeak open and her mommy come back inside with Alice. Both bedmates deflated a little, groaning. Then Sammy started giggling, pressing her face into Greg's back to keep quiet. She had been right!

He revolved around slowly to hold her to him. “I guess you'll have to sleep here, so they don't hear you getting out of bed,” he whispered, pulling the blanket over both of them.

~*~

Sherry considered running away. After all, the stranger across the net was really big which made him really scary, as well as probably a lot slower than her. Backing up both notions was the fact he wasn't actually wearing bulky clothes like she had first thought but dull-looking metal plates. His smile was unnerving but Sherry didn't budge. As creepy as he was, he wasn't moving or talking.

The preteen wasn't about to run away from a smile, even from a creepy dude.

Plus, as her eyes adjusted she could make out his looks a little better. He kind of looked like some character from one of her cartoons, if you ignored his face. Most guys didn't have such spiky and clumpy hair. She hadn't seen too many people with that odd brown shading to their hair either. Maybe he was one of those people who pretended he was some anime knight? If so, he hadn’t gotten that hairdo quite right. It looked more like animal fur grown out long.

The sunlight dimmed enough for the night lamps to come on. Covering her eyes, she tried to let them adjust enough to see.  Ok, she had to admit it. For cosplay armor, it was totally badass. Real metal with scratches and dings, the whole nine yards. All the while somehow tinted this ominous dull, dark red color.

Too bad he hadn’t gotten it made right the first time. Those slightly darker and circular patches in the plates stood out under enough light to show they had previously been extensions of the armor shorn clean off. Who ever had done it was a master of their craft, the cuts were perfectly smooth so that the only way you could tell the circular patches were different metal pieces was the grain in the metal being different.

Wicked spikes maybe? Wicked or not, he was right to lose them.  What could he have been thinking, doing spikes in pairs and all over in random spots? At least the neck guard had the circles forming two bands going around it, which had to have been sweet. Not that the guard itself wasn’t awesome, it looked solid and framed the stranger's face and drew your gaze to those light blue contacts ...that holy shit have been staring at me the whole time!

She heard a thunk. The stranger was bouncing the tennis ball, eyes moving to watch it like it was some kind of alien device. He was clearly enjoying it and as she watched him, Sherry tried to figure out what you said in a situation like this.

He beat her to speaking, “This space is for the game called ‘tennis’, yes?”

Sherry stepped back. His voice was really deep and it had a sound like the words were being chewed on their way out. He wasn't looking at her still, just bouncing the ball. Sherry made up her mind. This was a golden opportunity to take her mind off … stuff.

“Yup, you ever play before?” she asked, stretching. She just had to make sure not to get too close.

The man seemed to think it over, looking up at her as he caught the ball in those huge mitts he probably managed to call hands with a straight face. The preteen spotted his black nails, which struck her as kind of gaudy and very impractical. So, one of the extra weird anime fans maybe?

When he answered, he spoke as if from far away, “Not this game, no. I played a few games when I was small that you would be ignorant of here.” He paused to ponder the ball some more before resuming bouncing it against the ground. “I watched the conflict today. It seemed invigorating, if a bit needlessly confusing.”

That took Sherry by surprise. How could tennis be confusing? Was he an idiot? Too late, she realized her voice had actually said it and slapped a hand over her mouth.

The stranger didn't seem to mind and continued to bounce the ball, “As an example, why this 15-Love? Why not 15-Nothing? Or simply 1-Nothing?” She heard him say lower, like he was talking more to himself now, “That word has annoyed me too often of late, even here.”

Considering his point, the girl had to admit there was one she supposed. Twirling her racket in her hand, she thought aloud, “I suppose it makes everything fancy? Like you could just say it was a point and the other person doesn't have any, but … you know, I really never thought about it. Huh.”

She started practicing swings, “That's all fluff anyway. The real thing to keep in mind is to score more, win more games, beat them at more sets. And all you have to do to win is get the ball past your opponent.”

Something whizzed by her head. The chain-link fence behind her rattled and a tennis ball rolled past her foot. Looking up from it, Sherry saw the man had a hand outstretched before him.

His smile grew lopsided, smirking! “So, I would have scored a point then?”

Agitated, Sherry waved her racket above her head, “No, this! You need one of these! And you have to bounce the ball once inside my court first. If you want to throw fastballs, you play baseball!”

Grunting, the grumpy stranger looked around. He looked eager to get this game going, so it was obvious what he was looking for. Sherry retrieved her spare racket and tossed it over. Bouncing the ball herself, the preteen got ready to serve.

“This is a serve. You got to do this to start the rally. You just jump up and hit it, like this. Think fast!” Sherry called, joying her yell as she served.

The serve was pretty weak since he looked like a beginner, as well as wearing that ridiculous, yet awesome, costume. She aimed it just a little to his right so he should be able to get it easy. The racket in his hands snapped into place to block the balls' advance, but his control of the ball was non-existent. The return arced high but to the inside of Sherry's court. She sent it back, this time to a more challenging spot behind him.

Effortlessly, he retreated and returned. The ball struck the chain-link fence behind her.

“15-Love! Love, love, love!” Sherry sang, doing a little dance. Picking up another ball, she goaded her opponent, “Come on, keeping going. You're getting the hang of it!”

The stranger was frowning, holding his racket to his side like it was a sword or something. Smiling, Sherry tossed up the ball. He followed it intently, completely focused like a dog playing fetch. The girl squealed inside, which became a whistle aloud.

She had her opponent! She served again.

~*~

It’s cold.

Lower regions bare and trembling, Aria felt herself tighten inside for a moment down there. The hot … fluid inside her escaped in a glob, becoming cold and slimy as it flowed from her crotch down her belly. The trail of jizz joined the splatters coating her back to chill the teenager’s body in the cooling night air.

She had to move. If she didn’t move, she was going to freeze to death on the concrete floor of the concession stand despite the nearing summer warming the mountain nights. If she didn’t want to die, she had to pick herself up…

The side of her face that was resting against the concrete was numb, her knees holding up her ass in the air hurt. Why couldn’t she get herself to move? Was drooling all over the floor as she whimpered to herself worth all this pain?

Unlike her skin, Aria’s tongue had long since lost its spunk coating and she smacked her lips. Wobbly, she lifted herself up onto her arms and legs. Shuffling over, she found the bowl.

It was still half full of soda. Bending down, she lapped up the flat beverage.

In a rush, Aria was standing. Standing and throwing the bowl across the room of the concession stand. Wobbling and crashing into the racks of chips as she screamed. On and on she screamed. It wouldn’t be drowned out. That skip of her heart in both eagerness and dread when she had heard that voice behind her, in the concession line during that lame tennis tournament.

A command meant for a dog, “After the game, in the concession stand after they close. Understand?” No voice in Aria to call out she needed help, that she didn’t want to go. Just a nod. “ _Good girl_.”

She couldn’t drown out the memory of her outrage when that bitch Mia entered the closed room, licking white cream from her own splattered and content face. The disappointment inside herself when the blows came after that look of rage came over the other girl. The eagerness to escape that torment leading Aria into games of fetch with thrown chips to amuse that vicious cunt and then finally, that bowl. Of being ridden relentless when thirst overtook the happily barking Aria.

“ _That’s my good doggie_.” None of it could be drowned out!

Naked and alone, Aria kept screaming in the dark anyway.

~*~

The first set was slow going, but the stranger was a quick learner. What won it for Sherry was his terrible aim and overeager shot power. Most of his returns and awkward serves either landed out of her court or powered passed it completely.

Between sets, Sherry drank deeply from what little was left of her special sports drink. The feel of it's honeynut goodness sliding down the preteen’s throat was starting to get a little addicting and she’d have to beg her mom to make more for her next game. She tried offering the stranger some, but he merely raised a hand in polite refusal.

The second set was harder. He babied more of his shots, which were easy enough to deal with, but that just meant Sherry had to keep pushing her returns. The girl remembered her plan to run away if the stranger turned out to be a freak or something.

She really hoped that wasn't an option she had to rely on.

The stranger was easily faster than she was, rushing to wherever he needed to be without apparent difficulty. His heavy armor wasn't even bothering him, it seemed, even though the clanking clearly reaffirmed it was made of metal. Again, his terrible shots and serves saved her, but the winning margin narrowed.

“Best three of five?” Sherry asked, laughing in triumph from her bench. She was drinking from her thermos and wiping her sweat with a towel.

The stranger actually growled, startling Sherry. Eyes narrowing at her, Sherry found herself scooting down the bench. Then he was smirking, twirling his racket like she had done. She was being goaded! By someone she was beating! She noted the curious fact he wasn't sweating, but whatever, she thought, I don't back down from challengers. Especially to people dumb enough to hold back on me.

The third set had been a surprise. He stopped relying on those baby shots and actually returned some decent ones. Sherry poured on the gas quite a few times, but he still managed to win by a hair.

Standing like some metal statue by the benches, he twirled his racket to amuse himself as Sherry recovered. Damn, she grumbled inwardly, I let myself slack off since he's a beginner but he is clearly not a noob at sports. He's got the talent and is playing her seriously now.

Skipping back to her serving spot, Sherry decided to do the same. This set, both of them didn't slack off in their hustle at all. Some of his shots hit her racket so hard she thought she was going to topple over. She started returning more shots at the net, often making him switch his momentum at the last moment.

Thinking back, Sherry knew she had played the best games of her life so far today. Her body was moving like greased lightning and she would have kept believing that was the best she could do if she hadn't run into this guy. He matched her speed then pulled ahead. It was almost stupid, a guy as big as him moving around a court so easily. His shots were amateurish, but damn if he couldn't just keep buying himself chances to use them.

Trick shots weren't really her thing, but Sherry started using them all the same. She had to find an edge. Eventually, the preteen found one that tilted the games in her favor.

As the last shot bounced away in an unexpected direction at the man's feet, Sherry collapsed to her knees. Rivers of sweat were rolling down her as triumph filled her chest. She shot her hands up and screamed, “Victory!”

Panting, she opened her eyes. The stranger was standing over her, practically looming under the lights from the poles. The girl was too tired to run and she might have just made a huge mistake coming here!

The man was frowning and Sherry could have sworn he was growling to himself. Lowering her arms, Sherry prepared to spring away. Before she could, he handed her a metal container… ooh, her thermos! He just wanted to hand it to her, obviously. She was sweating like a fiend after all. Laughing off her nervousness, she took it and got herself a drink.

Her fatigue burnt away under the drink's downpour, Sherry tilted her head back seeking the last of the creamy … what the heck was it, almond-milk of some kind? She wiped her face and beamed up at him, “Thanks. And great match, mister. You should consider playing regular. You could be a pro, easy.”

The stranger was still frowning but he held out a hand to help her up. She took it and heard him rumble, “Perhaps, though I have no interest in being a 'pro'.” It was then he smiled at Sherry, his teeth looking longer than they should be, “I concede defeat, this time. May we play one of my games, next we meet.”

With that, he was striding off the court. Sherry called out after him, “Definitely! Just name the game and I'll beat you at it too! Oh, wait! What's your name, mister?”

The stranger paused, already halfway out of the tennis courts. Turning, he growled loud, “I shall tell you another time. My little spark.”

With that, he left. The girl dragged herself to her towel and began to wipe her sweat off again. There seemed to be a lot of it along the inside of her legs. She really had been sweating buckets and now that her thermos was empty she was going to be in a serious hurt for something to drink soon.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun, throwing her towel. The towel caught the grabber in the head, but Sherry recognized the clothes. “Mike?”

“Excellent deductive skills. What are you doing working up so much sweat out here by yourself?” Mike asked, removing the towel and folding it.

“I'm not … well, OK, I wasn't alone till a minute ago. I played against someone who was hanging out here.” Sherry saw her brother frown, which spoke volumes if you spoke Mike, “I know. Strangers are dangerous, it's night-time, terrible, terrible things can happen. But he seemed cool … if a little weird.”

Mike's frown was still there, but now he was considering the towel. Deep in thought, he asked, “Good match?”

Whooping, Sherry stretched her cooling muscles, “That guy could be a pro at like, anything if he'd just put his mind to it. He said he had zero interest though. It was too bad he sucked at using a racket. It was a totally awesome game though, I had to fight for every point near the end!”

Sherry sighed contently, a long line of today's great opponents beaten.

“Well, if that was all, I'll drop it. Just be more careful, would you?” Mike asked, staring all big-eyed big bro at her. Well, big-eyed for Mike. Being his little sister, Sherry could see it easy and nodded back energetically. “Right. Now let's get you home before you burst into fire or something. You should see how red you are. I think I could light our way home with you if I tied you to the grill.”

As they walked to the parking lot, Sherry's good mood soured as they drew closer to the car, “Mike … is Tokine still with you?”

“No, she had to leave early,” Mike said, casual as you please, “She has a project she wants to work on tonight.”

“Oh, hey then ...” Sherry blurted out, all excitement.

“You know I'm just driving you home, right? She's doing a video that has combustible molecules as backgrounds and wants my help with it,” Mike explained, looking down at Sherry. “I can listen to your play-by-play when I get back Monday.”

“Monday?” the girl asked, hopes dashed.

“Yeah, mom asked me to look after grandma tomorrow. Apparently the old warbird has mom scratching at the walls.”

“Oh.” Sherry sighed, her weekend growing bleak.

They made it to his car and drove home in relative silence. Her brother tried to get her to talk but he kept going back to the video he was helping Tokine with. Sherry kept lapsing back into silence.

He patted her head and told her she could sleep if she was tired. Sherry could have kicked him, but she was starting to doze off again. At some point, she heard a roar of some forest animal and asked Mike if he heard it. Her brother knew his animals, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was too far away to tell.

The roar reminded him of a video Tokine had made. Sherry laid her head against the window and tried not to hear.

The moon was well up when Sherry watched her brother leave. It was probably past her curfew, but the girl couldn't even work up a smile on breaking the rules with her mom gone. All she wanted was to take a shower, praying Mia was off somewhere again so she could veg out on the couch.

~*~

The behemoth looked about the hollow in the trees. All the things it had tried had failed. The little hollow it made its home was starting to reek of rotting meat, all of its failures falling apart in a pile. Everything that wandered close was worth a shot, the behemoth’s dim brain told it. Something just had to work.

Reaching into the pile, the lumbering giant dragged out a mutilated deer and bite down on it's disjointed rump. It had been its most recent try, so the meat still tasted alright.

Bored, the behemoth stroked itself. It hurt the giant real bad, but it was compelled. It hurt more not to try and relieve itself. As it's big hands moved along its ache, the behemoth wondered around it's hollow. It knew it couldn't leave the hollow, but it wasn't sure why anymore. Maybe that was what had hurt the behemoth’s knees so bad that it took all afternoon for it to heal. Catching things to try on was real hard with a mangled knee, the giant remembered.

Under the moonlight, the dim creature contemplated the stars. It pulled the mutilated deer onto its aching … what had the behemoth called it, before? It couldn't really remember, but ripping the deer wider didn't help. It still hurt the same but felt off, not letting it feel even that little spark of joy it could get when they were alive.

Roaring to itself, it tossed the deer away without a care if it was still a good meal. The torn deer cleared several trees before landing with a thud far way. The behemoth didn't have a choice left. It _had_ to do it, it was the only thing so far.

Shuffling on it's long arms and short legs, the creature came up to the hillside by the hollow. The creature knew it had words to properly describe it, once. Now, it just knew it was a hill covered in a bunch of wee tiny rocks.

The behemoth shoved the thing between its legs into the rocks. It roared, the feeling wasn't pleasant at all. It shoved it in again and again, thrashing the hill with its thing. Some voice ranted in the creature's head. The behemoth thought it might have been its own voice once, but now the creature didn't understand the words. Ignoring the useless voice, the behemoth thrashed faster.

Maybe, this time, it would be allowed to feel good.

A stranger’s roar poured past the creature. Inserting its thing all the way, the creature hugged the odd hill, terrified. The behemoth knew that roar. It remembered it from … somewhere. It had done something, something to upset that roar once, way back maybe? There had been this tiny, soft thing...

The behemoth felt that terrible feeling again, the one it knew should be it feeling good but wasn't. It was just agony, but the creature could usually rest after enduring it. The terrible roar began to fade, pouring out of the hollow without interest in the creature.

The creature was happy for it. That roar belonged to the one who had made it like it was and the sound mocked the behemoth as it's torment stuck into the hill.

~*~

His roar died in his throat, his lungs spent. It had been such a long time since he had done that in the human world. Voiceless, he rumbled pleased to himself as he felt his rage seep back to him slowly, climbing rocks and slithering through bramble from it's scattered destinations.

Standing in the forest clearing, he waited stone still as the moon moved across the sky. The demon ignored his nose, his eyes closed. He pulled his reforming hate close, mantling himself in his own territory. Mind was forced calm as he shut down his plots and stratagems, all of his plan. The demon simply waited.

As one, all of his servants learned from his roar to be busy. Busy and away from his hunt, as he waited to begin stalking his final prey  amidst that structure.

One by one, those far above simple servants stepped out of the trees, coming from far away by foot or by metal contraptions. He opened himself to the outside world again, to them. Two of them were already burning with lust and anticipation. Feral hunger for the night's events burned them.

The other entered the clearing in the center of her own tight little territory, so much better refined and pushing the other two's aside effortlessly. The trees whipped themselves about at the arrival. Even she scented the air with her musk, as well as the hardened core of her thoughts. She looked forward to tonight as much as any of them, but tempered her desire with wariness.

His luscious one stood there in some simple, thin garment that revealed her form clearly. Her cub milk was pouring again, staining her garments. His roar rattled in her belly and her lust was her perfume to lure him.

She stood apart from him, her yearning for him hot brands on her mind. She spoke softly, “Thank you, Master, for calling me. I wanted to be here so much for her first time. I'm so happy she gets to be a woman finally, to learn how with me beside her. I want to teach her so many new things atop you!”

His beauty hugged herself, squeezing her own udders lustfully and staining herself more.

To the other side was his fury, his hawk of anger and need. She seemed to tower tall in challenge and ready to pounce upon him at the same time. Mantled in her usual large over-garment, her own territory rubbed contently against his. Her underclothes clung to her form in tatters, revealing plainly her ample udders and demonic male member, her dripping and ready female opening. Her everlasting hunger echoed his own in its impatience.

His roar burned in her own lungs, grown eager to call back to him. To join his hunts. She used the roar to growl back at him, “Sure as shit you called me too. If you make her cry too much, I'll eat your fucking balls, asshole!” Those eager lungs were filling as she panted to herself, her nips growing more erect, “And if you think you can neglect me for the newer model, I'll bash your brains in and make you screw me.”

“And don't hog her to yourself! I want to play with her too,” his lustful bird of slaughter purred, taking her male member in hand.

Again, the demon turned his head. The last arrival. Standing there making no clear sign of her lust, his human runt just smiled at him dressed in one of her sleeping garments. It was blue and had white things human drew to represent stars on it. He recalled it and the little holes he had made in it. The little female was being soft and weakly sentimental on him again.

In his demonic sight, she glowed in a foreboding light that clung to her slender tiny form, burning a little priestess shaped hole in the world. His roar flowed inside her heart, brashly baying along with her inner song.

His soft weakness asked, her voice both pointed and mischievous, “You have been nice so far?” His tasty mate's eyes sparkled and she answered her own question, “You have. You look all uncomfortable, even if you are standing there like some great, big statue. You have to be mean now, after you liked being nice to her.”

Smirking, the demon grunted and their territory surged toward each other to clash. The other two females flinched as things split about the clearing. Hate and absolution pushed and twisted each other till both felt joy at the conflict, intertwining.

“It must be like a band-aid, Mr. Bear. My sweet bear. Get the mean part over fast as you can, so you can show her the world you're making. A world full of adventure for her to tackle. She'll like that, having challenges to beat.”

Inside her dense human light, she wasn't hiding the damp spot in her sleep leggings. Even this tiny, infuriating female who most opposed him 'being mean' was ready for the last female of their litter to meet a new day.

The demon smiled. His mates drew close, all four of them drinking the smell and sight of each other. There was one missing, they all knew it.

~*~

“That was one hell of a sound,” Ron muttered, considering his cards as the trees shook from the roar passing overhead for the second time that night. A return trip maybe? Could a sound do that?

“Yup,” Dan muttered back, deep in thought as he threw few more chips on the stump. The sounds from the bushes grew louder. “You know the boss is going to eat those two eventually, right?”

“Gracious, yes. I mean, we've hit them on the head, scolded ‘em, doused them with buckets how many times today?” Ron snickered back, revealing his cards. “And they _still_ haven’t done a proper round of guard duty.”

Full house over two pairs. “Damn it,” Dan cursed as he sat back, “Well, fuck me, I got no luck tonight. Must've used it all up tracking those horny bastards back there down.” He gathered the scattered cards, seemingly lost in thought. “What do you suppose that sound was?”

“Oh, if I was a betting man,” Ron smiled over, “I'd say our boss found some unlucky lady he really, _really_ fancied.” Smiling wider at his disagreeable companion, Ron took the cards to start shuffling the deck for the next hand.

“Lucky bastard, our boss,” Dan grumbled, “Gets his fill while we’re stuck out in the woods.”

“Are you still butthurt I turned you down?” the older man teased, flinging out cards, “I told you, I don’t put out for boys … anymore. I want me a seasoned gentleman, singular and regular like. High time I settled down.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Dan snipped, in true haughty bitch Dan fashion as he watched the cards fall from Ron’s hands. “The boss said I can have my pick soon … get myself some lads from the gym maybe.”

Frowning a bit at the comment, Ron watched the younger man shake his head clear. Probably a head full of those swim classes he likes to peek into back at their old job. The younger man just grew angrier and stomped into the bushes, screaming, “I don’t care who is in who or what fucking turn it is or any of that bullshit! Get your lazy asses out here and get dealt in, you fuck-happy sluts!”


	23. Sherry's Nightmare

The house was deathly quiet. There wasn't even any lights on and the air felt cold, like no one had been home for a while. Sherry flipped on the living room lights and looked around.

Her nose became aware of a smell. She sniffed around till she found her way to the couch. The smell was really strong on it and she held her hand over her nose as she inspected the cushions. There were stains she didn't remember and that pungent smell wasn't anything Sherry recognized.

Maybe her little sister had made a mess after school? Sherry shuffled into the kitchen, wanting some snacks before she vegged out … well, not on the couch, but maybe on the floor. The smell was in there, too. Sniffing again, she found it all over, but the kitchen table was the strongest spot. The wood felt sticky.

Or maybe Mia was experimenting with cooking again? Sherry smiled to herself, remembering all the times her older sister had refused to believe she didn't have an innate talent for cooking like their mom. Usually to some disastrous effect till their mom wrote the directions down carefully for Mia to follow.

Humming to herself, Sherry congratulated herself on solving one mystery as she collected a bottle of soda and some random snacks. Bring her haul to the coffee table in the living room, she found it was sticky too. Grumbling to herself, the preteen placed them on the carpet in front of the TV, ready for when she came downstairs.

Dragging her tired body upstairs, she felt like she was wearing iron weights. Maybe it would have been easier to take a shower downstairs she considered but quickly crossed that idea out. She still had to go upstairs for clean clothes. She made it to the top and found her nose sniffing again.

What was one of Mia's food explorations doing up here?

Searching, she found her way to Sue's bedroom first. Peeking in, she noted the smell was weakest here so far. Still pungent. Sherry turned on the light to look around better. Her youngest sister's room was a disaster, if a hastily repaired one. The walls had been patched from a lot of holes and dents put in them. Unstained wood showed where the floor had been busted in. Most of the furniture looked like it had been joined back together after from some rather violent abuse. Sue's bedding was stained and Sherry thought she could make out the smell throughout the room.

Was baby Sue having the mother of all tantrums lately, as well as disappearing? How had Sherry missed that this morning? The older girl made a mental note to keep a better eye on the rugrat.

Returning to the hallway, she sniffed out where the smell was stronger, opening her older sister's room. Nothing looked out of place, which was to say everything was in general everywhere. Even the blankets where literal feet away from the bed. It wasn't till she looked closer that Sherry noticed the simple metal frame that had propped up Mia's bed was missing, the box spring laying flat on the floor.

You could cut that strange smell in here with a knife, she thought. Now that she looked, the blankets and the bed were heavily stained too. Sherry gave up trying to figure out what it was, deciding to just ask Mia next time she saw her.

Whatever this stuff was, it had gotten everywhere in the house it seemed.

Moving to go to her own room, Sherry paused at her door. Surely, whatever this stuff was, it hadn't been dragged into Mike's or her parent's rooms too? Turning around, she walked back down the hallway. The smell wasn't coming from behind her brother's door, but she could make it out from her parent's room. She cracked the door open.

The room rèeked of the smell, though a little less than Mia's room. Sherry flipped on the light and surveyed the mess. The wood bed-frame was shattered. The stains were everywhere, even more than Sue's or Mia's room. Random things were strewn about.

Oh my god, Sherry thought, somebody is going to get it for this one.

She started to back out but bumped into something. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Sherry twirled around. Her mother was there, in the house, right behind her! Looking dead at her, her mommy's room destroyed right behind her!

Sherry squeaked, “I didn't do it! Swear!”

Her mom was smiling, which was throwing Sherry for a loop. Raising her eyebrows, her mom asked in such a sweet voice that it sent a chill down Sherry's spine, “Didn't do what, honey?”

Looking back into the room then back to her mother, Sherry tried stating the painfully obvious, “Trashed your room?”

Her mom giggled and Sherry's spine dropped a few more degrees. Her mother knelt and hugged Sherry, “Oh, that! I completely forgot to clean all that up! That isn't like me, is it? Don't you worry about my room, it's not important tonight.”

Something wet was pushing against Sherry's chest. The girl pushed herself away from her clinging mom, finding it was her mom's boobs. The big mounds in her dress were leaking something through the thin material. Since when did her mom wear dresses so … revealing? Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Sherry failed to articulate a response to what was happening.

Her mom's hand brushed Sherry’s bangs to the side, “My pretty little girl, tonight's a big night. I'm so happy I was allowed to be here for you.”

All Sherry could work out of her voice was a “What?”

The hand moved from her hair to running along her jaw, “Tonight you'll become a woman, honey. You don't have to be afraid, I'll be right here with you. I wanted that for you so bad and now I'm here. You'll love it, my sweet, you'll see. Oh, there will be just so much to teach you, so many new games you can play after tonight.”

Sherry's spine hit absolute zero. Her mom was wrong, all kinds of wrong. It was like someone else was wearing her face. Twisting out of her disturbed mother's embrace, Sherry bolted around the crouched imposter and speed down the hallway at top speed. She flew down the stairs three at a time.

What do you do when your parents go crazy, she asked herself. Dear god, why did no one ever cover this in school?

Skidding at the bottom of the stairs, she turned to run for the front door but collided with someone. “Ow! How many times has everyone told you not to go running around corners without looking!” her little sister scolded her, dressed for bed as she sat back up on the kitchen floor.

“Sorry!” Sherry screamed, quickly pulling her sister up to escape with her, “But we got to go! Something is wrong with mom, she's talking all … crazy!”

“Oh,” Sue breathed, looking up the stairs, “That. I can see how you might think that. Mommy's gotten super excited about tonight.”

“What?” Sherry demanded, backing away from her little sister.

“Wait, no, no, no, don't go thinking I'm talking crazy too! I want to help you! Trust me, this will go a lot easier if I make sure they don't do anything mean!” Sue pleaded, walking closer and making little motions with her hands to calm Sherry down.

“ What are you talking about? Who wants to do mean things to me? Is it mom? Mom's going to do mean things to me … to make me a woman?” Sherry stuttered, back finding the kitchen table. She remembered what 'being made a woman' meant, “Oh,  _ god _ , mom wants to do  _ that  _ to me?”

Heart swelling with horror, Sherry was off again. It wasn't hard to deftly avoid her little sister's outstretched but short arms. Sherry made it to the living room before stopping herself. She had to stop. What she was seeing made no rational sense.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Mia murmured, walking towards her, “From the sound of it, you gave the other two the slip. Still a bit too green to get past me though. Oh, and thanks for leaving out the drinks and junk. I didn't think to bring snacks for the party.”

As Mia drew closer, Sherry just kept staring and hoping it would make sense if she kept looking. Her sister was barely dressed, most of her cloths not fit to be called rags. Mia’s boobies were out and she didn't even seem to care. Mia, of all people! Her older sister even looked all happy and excited, like some great thing was going on.

The girl suddenly missed her sullen and temperamental older sister. Glancing down, she wondered if this was even her sister. How and why did it look like her big sis had a dick? And why was it so hard and throbbing as the teenager was strolling up to Sherry?

“Please, big sis. What's going on? What is wrong with everyone?” Sherry begged, trying to back away. “I'm don’t get this at all!.”

When Mia just smiled some more, Sherry tried to dart away again. It had to be this night that Mia was faster than her, the preteen screamed terrified to herself as Mia caught her shoulder and pulled Sherry close to hug her like their mom had.

“Now, now, there is nothing to be scared of. Not really. It will seem scary at first, but that passes. After that it will be all tingles and sunshine, promise. We are all here for you and to make sure he behaves himself. I'll smash his face good if he misbehaves with you, I super-duper promise.”

“He? He who?” Sherry demanded, her voice a harsh whisper. Sherry’s heart felt like it was about to pop.

The teenager had pulled Sherry's head to lay on her bare breast and now Sherry’s older sister was rubbing them into the side of Sherry's face. In a tone Sherry had never heard before, Mia asked, “Of course, I can do it too, if you prefer I did it? I was going to go second, but now that I think about it, I would prefer to be your first. Keep these things between us sisters, you know?”

Sherry started to fight and wiggle with all her might. This had to be a nightmare, a mistake, some kind of mental breakdown she was having. That's it! She had played too hard like everyone kept saying and she had collapsed. All this was some fever dream she was having in the hospital. That had to be it!

Her older sister kept catching her arms, not letting her get away. “There, there. That's just like you, all energy and spunk, but I'm not letting you get away... ooh, shit. Well, I was hoping I could spirit you away for our own private party first, but he smells like he's getting impatient. Time to go, heave-ho!”

Her older sister lifted Sherry up and over her shoulder, giving Sherry a squat on the butt. Mia was snickering. That wasn't a punishment squat. Oh … god. Sherry redoubled her attempts to fight her way out, screaming, “Who is this he? What had he done with you guys?”

“That's … kind of a hard question to answer,” Mia mused, carrying Sherry towards the upstairs, “Well, I guess … he's the asshat?”

“Don't tease her, Mia!” Sue scolded, walking behind them now where Sherry could see, “She looks like she wants to run away and never come back.” Her baby sister walked a little closer and grabbed Sherry's hand, “It's OK, Sherry. You'll be fine, I promise.”

“I don't want to be fine, I want to not be here. Let me go, Mia!” Sherry demanded as they climbed the stairs. She was landing kicks and elbows, but her older sister didn't seem to even notice.

From further down the hallway, their mother called out, “Sherry! Behave! Don't go being difficult and settle down. You're becoming a woman tonight and you're just going to let yourself be miserable at this rate.”

“Mommy, I don't want to be a woman! I want daddy! I want Mike! Please, I just want to go!” Sherry screamed, crying. No, hyperventilating really as she watched everyone and herself enter Sherry’s own bedroom.

Her reading chair had been moved to the center of the room and Sherry got dropped into it. Mia put off releasing her hold on Sherry by brushing Sherry's bangs out of the way for a kiss on the forehead. The crazy version of her older sister whispered sweetly, “We got your back, promise. Just trust us.”

The girl couldn't get words past her dry throat. If they had her back, why was this happening? Why wouldn't they let her run away? Her eyes darted about.

Her mom was by the door, her hands touching her own body absentmindedly. Next to their mom was baby Sue, hands clasped before her. The little girl winked and mouthed 'it is OK' to Sherry. Mia had moved to sit at Sherry's computer table, her head resting on one hand while the other tapped a rhythm against her bare knee. Mia was smiling and looked agitated at once.

Sherry's orbit swung to the other side of the room, spotting some giant standing at her window. Hoarsely, she croaked, “You?”

The stranger from before turned from the window and smirked at her, “Yes, me. I suppose this is somewhat sooner than you had imagined our next meeting.” The man crossed her room to stand in front of her. “As it happens, I enjoyed our game so much that I felt compelled to play with you again.”

“What game?” Sherry croaked, looking up at his eyes. She hadn't noticed back at the tennis court, but his eyes were wrong. So very wrong and bright, like some inferno was trying to burn free of  the light blue surface of his iris.

“One of my favorite games,” he growled, smiling wide, “It's called mating and by the end, I hope to win by putting my offspring in you. There are no rules, only victory or defeat. And my little spark, I intend to victorious this time.” His smile widened even more, his teeth sharp looking, “Of course, I might not win the whole thing this night. I might have to … play a few sets?” He chuckled, deep and loud.

Sherry whimpered, her mind growing more and more confused. “A baby?” What kind of game ended in a baby? “I'm too young to have a baby!” Why was the rest of her family alright with this? “We shouldn't be doing this! All of you shouldn't be letting him do this!”

Why couldn't she move? She wanted to run away, fight back, say something to get out of this, anything! Why was her body frozen? “Mike! Help me, Mike!”

The man was chuckling again, just like he had back at the tennis court. Like this was just another part of the game they were playing. His rumbling voice sneered, “They are not letting me do anything. This is just the way fate had turned out for you. My hawk and my beauty already carry my offspring. My little one will birth me offspring as well, just as soon as her body grows strong enough.”

“Making a child is a wonderful experience, honey,” Sherry heard her mom purr, “It's a miracle of two bodies mixing together. And the love and hope you'll feel when you hold your little bundle … there is nothing else like it!”

“Don't be scared, tomcat. I'll be right there with you. We'll figure out this motherhood crap together,” Sherry watched her older sister whisper loudly, moving her hand from her dick to her belly. Horrified, Sherry watched her sister's newly-clawed hands rub her own belly with a look of expectant bliss on her face.

Using all of her might, Sherry twisted her head to Sue, her frantic mind trying to imagine what fresh horror her little sister could possibly add. Sue just smiled back, all coaxing reassurance. The horrified girl noticed for the first time the giant wet spot in little kid's pajama pants. Her little sister was getting aroused in a big way from all of this!

Clawed belonging to oversized hands gripped her tennis shirt and the tough fabric was torn in two. Sherry squeaked, tears falling down her cheeks. No, not yet, she thought desperately, I don't want to do this yet.

She saw her mother and older sister pawing at the man's hips, removing metal and cloth. His dick was revealed. The size of it filled Sherry's mind with horrid premonitions. That thing would kill her if it went it. It was that simple. If he just jabbed it in roughly, her insides would burst and she would literally die!

Two big mitts picked her up by her armpits and the stranger started to lower her down towards his waiting dick. Her mom and older sister were at each side of the man, pulling down her skirt and shorts. Panties were pulled aside. Their eyes glued to Sherry's crotch. Nothing on their rapt faces said they shared her horror.

Nobody here was going to help her. Nobody was coming at all. Sherry realized she was truly all alone right now and if she was going to get away, it was up to her.

Sherry started to wiggle about, trying to get away from the stranger's hands and whatever else was holding her in place. Putting all of her energy into it, she fought as her supposed family grabbed her legs. Sherry was going to get away! She pushed her body harder, just knowing it had to be possible. All of her options couldn't have been exhausted. Her blood was boiling as she watched the huge man pole come closer. Her mind felt like that old white noise TVs did in the old days. Her sense of smell diminished, her eyes watering from straining. Sherry had to get away, she didn't care how. 

The price didn't matter anymore.

Something flashed in front of her eyes and she shut them tight against the sudden pain. She felt her butt slam into the floor. Groaning, she looked around. Her mom and Mia were looking down at her, clearly shocked. The stranger was gone. Sitting up straight, Sherry saw a large hole in the wall in front of her.

“Baby girl ...”

“Squirt ...”

Hands reached down. Hands that was supposed to belong to her family, but instead belonged to people who wanted to see her molested by a pervert. Sherry screamed out wordlessly, wanting so bad for them to go away. White fire stabbed her eyes again. When it cleared, her mom and Mia were at opposite sides of the room, curled up and holding themselves as steam coiled off their bodies.

“Sherry, what did you do!” fake Sue called out, the patter of little feet approaching.

“No!” Sherry screamed, flinging out a hand to ward the thing away.

This time, she managed to keep her eyes cracked open. Through the slits, she saw a bright light arc off her hand. The light struck at her baby sister, but didn't seem able to touch her. The slowing light coiled reluctantly off the little girl, moving about the brat as the little girl’s hair started whipping around like it was in a storm.

Sherry watched sick to her stomach as the light seemed to burrow past something protecting Sue and strick her shoulder. The little girl screamed, falling to her knees.

Panting hard, Sherry tried to think. Think anything. Thoughts weren't forming, just her body shaking violently. She cried out as huge hands burst from the floor next to her and gripped her legs. That painful light burned out of her skin as the hands pulled her through the floor. As the hands were shoved away, the preteen watched debris spin past her in slow motion as she fell.

Sherry slammed into the floor of her dad's den, but she didn't feel injured. The light was still pushing out of her, but it was becoming more warm than painful as she hopped up. Her head tried to understand what could possibly be going on.

A clawed hand swung into her vision. The girl screamed definitely, the light from her surging brighter. The claw struck the new wave of light and Sherry watched the claw halt. It strained, trying to push past. The light didn't hurt her eyes anymore, becoming more of a neon blue.

The stranger was standing next to her. His face was a nightmare, scowling with fangs lining his mouth. He looked enraged, berserk.

“Stay away!”

The light sizzled and rippled, becoming a solid thing around the girl. A sphere. She was surrounded by a sphere? The light sphere bulged and what looked like lightning slammed into the man, sending him skidding away. His armored boots tore up boards and he crashed through the wall like it was tissue.

He's gone. She made him go away. The sphere started to fade.

“Baby girl!” her mom yelled. Look up, the girl watched her mom land on the dimming sphere from above. Sizzling again, neon arced into her mom. The scream was so horrible. Brightening again, the sphere bulged to push her mom into the air before it began to spin. Watching helpless, Sherry watched her mom get thrown across the room when she came back down.

There was an audible thump and Sherry recoiled. Her mom had pulled her injured body up against the sphere and was trying to push her hand through too.

“Fucking brat!” Mia roared, falling down from above.

The girl didn't want her mom, deranged as she was, to hurt like that anymore. It was too much. Hearing her mom scream like that was just too much! She wanted the sphere to push both of them away, to push this nightmare far away!

It bulged and spun, her mother bouncing off the floor wildly as she was cast away, as two claws retreated back to keep slashing at it from Mia's direction.

Baby Sue was running into the room as the sphere’s wall pulsed thick and engulfed Mia, tendrils of neon eating deep into the fake big sister. Sherry sank to her knees as she watched a stapler from her dad's desk start to rattle across the floor. A lot of stuff was rattling around now. Sherry snickered to herself.

It was like there was a wind storm inside the house. Ha.

Not wanting to watch what her fake big sis would do after getting up anymore, Sherry turned her head to see what sight her little sister would torment her with. Well, so there is wind in the room. All of it was coming from the squirt, rushing out to hit the thing protecting Sherry. The two impossible things pushed at each other, the nails in the floorboards sparking under the contest.

Tears falling down her face, Sherry sobbed. It really did sound like her little sister, past the building static. The little girl didn't sound afraid. Not mad. Just a tiny screaming voice concerned for all the people getting hurt in their daddy's den. That fake was good, that would be just like Sue. She had to be fake, right?

Hiccuping, Sherry knew the light streaming out of her was about to hurt her sweet baby sister, real or fake.

The little girl cried out as several fat bolts of neon blue lightning shot into her, causing the child's body to fall to the ground and twitch. Their mom and big sis roared, enraged but silent compared to the roaring static. Their faces with their wide open mouths and carnivorous teeth just sunk Sherry's heart deeper. Something gripped Sherry’s thudding heart every time little Sue's body moved in those sickening fits.

Everywhere she could look was something...

Another wall burst apart and the man was back. His face was warped, feral and hateful. The air outside the sphere began to tint dark and red as he pulled both of his arms back. His smile was gone. All the humanity in his face was gone.

The arms shot forward, bellowing black smoke. From the smokescreen sprang two giant arms, out of nowhere to replace his human limbs. The human limbs were probably fakes, she thought as claws struck each side of sphere. Reaching out, she tried to reach one. They were bigger than baseball bats. A lot bigger. The static sounds of the neon light kept being interrupted by a jarring drone, but it didn't matter.

The claw she was reaching for was getting closer. Now it was close enough she could touch it. Merely touching it hurt her hand and the preteen pulled away, spotting the others. They were pressing around her from both sides. One brushed her shoulder and Sherry flinched away from it’s scolding contact.

Neon blue poured from the sphere, waves of red beating it away from the stranger.

The fake family was back. Like a spring, pseudo-Mia was on her feet running. Their fake mom was there, even imitation Sue with the little arcing tendrils of neon rolling over her body. They weren't trying to get in anymore. Her false family wasn't attacking her. They were attacking the man.

The disturbing mom was throwing herself bodily onto the stranger, looking like she was screaming up into his ear. Sherry couldn't hear anything anymore, but her mom's face, red-eyed and feral as it was, looked like it was pleading.

Wrong Mia, on the other hand, was as hateful looking as the man. Her hands were these big terrible claws far removed from the scope of a human hand in size and shape, slashing in mighty sweeps into the huge arms of the stranger. The counterfeit teenager had a face like murder personified and she looked like she was cursing up a storm.

An actual storm was brewing, springing up between the sphere and the man. Inside the clouds made of white so bright it burned Sherry's eyes, was little phony Sue. Like the neon tendrils didn't hurt at all, the little girl looked to be huffing and puffing at the man as she stopped her foot. The splinters and broken boards didn't even give her pause as the tyke ranted in front of Sherry's sphere. The white clouds were breaking the neon lightning and red haze apart as they sprang into being, the violent evolution of a sky set on smashing all before it.

Their mom was climbing the man’s side so to press her face upward enough to peck at the stranger's cheek. The stranger turned to her and seemed to scream, but her mom just kept on pecking him and wiggling her body against him.

Her older sister was struck as a huge arm pulled back, dragging the teenager against the man. Struggling hard against his chest, Mia still reached up a hand and stroked a cheek that wasn't being kissed. Now the two claw-armed monsters were barking back and forth at each other.

Now even her little sister was gripping the man by his leg. Another claw withdrew. The massive thing hovered over tiny and trembling Sue, waving in the air like it couldn't make up its mind to plunge into her back or not. The calm girl was looking up, seemingly not bothered by his snarling face ranting at her.

What were they talking about? The sphere just kept growing and that sound from it just grew louder and louder in her ears as the fakes did … what? What were they doing? They made the claws go away. Were they trying to help her?

What if they weren't fakes? If all of this was real? Ha. Ha, no. Haha, no way. Can’t be … right?

The others seemed to be winning him over to something. He would talk back and they would answer, all four of them heated. The big monster arms became smoke again, writhing back into a more human-like form inside their metal encasement. He was a true fake, not even remotely real on the surface. There was no question, but what could he actually be?

The four outside the sphere walked up. Her family started patting at the sphere, looking like they were yelling. They didn't look angry anymore. They looked panicked, desperate to get in despite the random neon tendrils striking them. The stranger glared, his fake arms crossed.

On her knees, Sherry felt her chest heaving. Her eyes were riveted on the people who were supposed to be her family, now turned into complete strangers yet somehow … maybe still them. Weak and sick, the preteen couldn't keep herself upright much longer. Real or nightmare, Sherry felt her hold on the present slipping away from her.

The faces around the sphere, except the man, were pleading. Shouting and crying, like they were the ones terrified. The stranger just looked stern, further back.

Maybe now. Maybe now I can rest, Sherry thought groggily. Maybe they talked him out of it. Maybe, please just maybe, I'm safe.

The sphere began to dim, the white noise in her ears becoming pops and long sputtering hums. Neon blue light faded out as Sherry felt herself fall over, all the fight left in her drifting away.

The fall seemed to take a long time. She just wanted this nightmare over. Maybe it would go away when she slept, allowing her to have a more pleasant dream instead. She truly hoped so, her body felt like lead for real this time.

Arms caught her, bodies pressed up against her. People were crying and sobbing harshly with all the volume of a whisper, stroking her all over. Smells were back and everything had a burnt tang to it. Sherry looked around wearily as the arms loosened their hold, a low growl filling the room.

Her mom was looking at her pleadingly, her face covered in tears and her body in black soot and burns. What shreds that were left of her dress was covered in embers.

Holding up both Sherry and their mom was Mia, burnt as well and her jacket scorched. Long cuts leaked blood from her belly. She looked so angry, but Sherry thought her big sis didn't know what she was angry about anymore.

Looking down, Sherry followed the arm belonging to the hand gripping hers. She found Sue. She looked the worst. Her clothes had wide burn marks and under the holes her flesh steamed. Her little sister was sobbing, not just from sadness but pain. Not her little eyes, they were to busy looking wide into Sherry's. They were desperate and pleading.

There was warmth flowing up from where their hands gripped. The warmth was filling Sherry slowly and her body started to feel like it was softening. The preteen realized then that past her dimming consciousness, her body was spasming.

Boots thudded in front of her and the stranger crouched, a menacing mountain looming before the huddled family. Looking down, he growled with an amused tone that cut through the ringing in Sherry’s ears, “It looks like our game took an unexpected detour, my little lightening bolt.”

The hurt girl tried to form words, but only stuttered silently. Sue pressed in and hugged her, clinging tight as more warmth bloomed inside Sherry’s calming body.

“You should let yourself mend quietly. The gift you have been granted has all but killed you,” the man mused, tilting his head at her like she was some curiosity. “I knew you were going to be special, but you have exceeded my expectations. You will indeed be a prize mate, once I pry my way to your womb open.”

Sherry listened to him, too tired to feel horror.


	24. Sherry's Bargain

Their house was a disaster. Carried by her mom as Mia hovered close sick with concern, the immobile girl blearily surveyed the destruction. Few parts of the house they passed through were untouched. Walls creaked ominously as water pooled on the floor. Nobody seemed concerned about that.

Red, hazy somethings whirled about from behind the three of them before spreading out, off to do god knew what.

The procession moved upstairs and soon her parent's bathroom was crowded as all five of them entered. Her mom stripped Sherry of the last of her remaining clothing and placed her gently in a tub as it filled.

From where her head was resting, she could see Sue out of the corner of her eyes. That terrible stranger was ripping her clothes off, not like he had done to Sherry's uniform but slicing the pieces off in chunks. He seemed to have lost that sick good cheer of his again.

Mia came into view. It looked to Sherry like the teenager was trying to pull their mom away, coaxing her. Their mother wouldn't be dragged away, preferring to start cleaning Sherry's body tenderly. The girl wanted to tell her mom she could scrub as hard as she wanted. Sherry couldn't even feel how warm the water was.

Not wanting to dwell on the fact she could barely sense her mom's hands, Sherry returned her attention to Sue. The little girl was running her hands over her body, her palms glowing somehow. That terrible man hovered near but looked to be avoiding touching Sue. Why was he sniffing at her baby sister so intently or snapping at her when she started coughing? What was making all those horrible injuries on Sue just … go away? How could her little sister stand in front of a stranger while wearing such a soulful expression, despite the obvious pain she was in? What was that smile she had, answering his obvious outrage when she stumbled?

As unworldly as reality seemed to have become, the sight still filled the girl with wonder. Since when could the whiney baby Sue do any of that?

Her little sister was improving and Sherry watched Sue jabbering up at that man. Hands lost their strange glow as Sue stopped treating herself, preferring to pull anxiously at that man's armor.

A water droplet hit Sherry's eye. Blinking it away laboriously, the girl swiveled her view. Stripped of what once could have been called a coat, her older sister was winning over their mom but not before a few more desperate scrubs. The water splashing up looked black.

Watching them, Sherry saw Mia pull their increasingly frantic mom into a hug. Red hazy things appeared again, coiling out of Mia and caressing their mom. Both of their wounds began to close as a pained Mia pulled their mom out of Sherry's sight. Slowly and patiently, the girl willed her eye to move till she found them in the shower stall. The water was running and Sherry watched as two silhouettes began to wash each other.

She thought she could feel the water a bit now. Maybe lukewarm?

Regaining to use her muscles a little, Sherry turned to the other two. The little girl was limping about the crouched and naked stranger, touch each of his wounds when she found them. More red haze would leak out of the man when found, looking vaguely like teeth bursting from the sides of the wounds so to snap together, forming predatory smiles. Once closed, the evil teeth strained together like some manic spree killer in a fit till they slowly vanished, leaving behind  the flesh that had melded back together inside their bite whole. Even the way the fake man healed himself was vicious and wrong, Sherry noted.

Her big toe felt like it was in scolding hot water now. The girl had to guess her whole body was, she just couldn't feel it.

The stranger was barking again, the sound of it like all others lost on Sherry, as he tried to herd Sue in front of him without touching her. His claws looked like they really wanted to touch her. Maybe like when they wanted to kill her, like back in daddy's den? Baby Sue finally relented from her inspection of the stranger, going back to touching herself with her interesting glowing trick. Last of her awful injuries treated, the man pulled the little girl to his chest. He was hugging her and maybe looking for more injuries as he ran a hand over her.

The look his eyes shot Sherry as he caressed her little sister made the preteen fight her head away. The memory of neon tendrils arcing out of poor Sue replaced the perverted sight of them hugging. Light tendrils Sherry was possibly responsible for in her desperate bid to get away. Somehow.

The soaking girl could feel an ache in her body now, a pain with a slow, steady pulse that filled her whole body. Mia's arms distracted Sherry from the sensation as the preteen was lifted out of the tub. Head lulling uselessly again, she watched her soap-sud covered mom drain the dark water in the tub upside down. Once fresh water started refilling the hastily cleaned receptacle, Sherry was carried into the shower.

Too tired to try and keep her head moving to see what was going on, Sherry listened to the vague and distant cooing voices as hands moved over her body. The hands had no hint of shyness in their journey everywhere on the preteen’s body, two big boobs hanging over her shoulders to frame Sherry's sight. Vaguely, Sherry knew she should be protesting the sight of her older sister running a wash rag along the fork of her legs as their mom ran another one over her own thin boobs and belly.

There wouldn't be much point though. Her mom holding Sherry against her big boobs was the only thing keeping the girl on her feet.

The three of them moved from the stall to the full and bubbling tub. The other two took great care placing Sherry's limp body between them as the cooing voices faded again in her ears. Blinking owlishly as she experimented with shifting about, Sherry watched that stranger and her rugrat sister enter the shower.

Again, two silhouettes scrubbed at each other. Sherry wondered idly how Sue planned to reach everything on such a huge man.

As the three in the tub soaked, Sherry became aware that her head was being pressed on both sides by boobs. Their mom's were huge and leaking what had to be milk into the hot water. Telling her own body that it could move or just get lost, Sherry willed her hand up to run a finger in the syrupy milk. Commanding her head to turn, Sherry brushed her face into Mia's smaller but still huge, stupid bags of chest fat. The nipples were hard but didn't have the milk.

If Mia was having a baby, why didn't she have milk? There was more to consider, but Sherry couldn't get her thoughts to line up properly. Something to do with time...

Giving out from the exertion, Sherry's hand flopped into the water and her head went slack to lay heavily into her older sister's cleavage. Her ears were ringing, but Sherry thought people were talking somewhere past that. Didn't matter, her hand had found something. Something hard. If this was  potentially her real family, how did Mia get this impossible erection? Exploring the improbable thing, someone grabbed her head and turned it so a nipple could push into her mouth.

She didn't know why she started sucking at it, but her numb body felt warmer as the comforting taste filled her mouth. Her tongue and lips seemed to be moving fine on their own, without Sherry having to tell them anything. The preteen willed her heavy body further over, her head sinking to her mom’s heaving bosom.

Past the static that was her senses, Sherry could smell a wonderful fragrance as something cool flowed past her tongue.

Hands stroked her head when the other two climbed out. Suddenly alone, Sherry fought herself to try and move. Panicked, she wanted them back, even with their strange hard thing and leaking milk. She didn't want to be alone in the water, not when she couldn't move her own body right.

Big hands lifted her up and that stranger was laying down to soak, placing the exhausted girl between his legs so her back was leaned up against his belly. Baby Sue crawled into the space between Sherry's legs so she could curl up against Sherry's belly. Sherry's middle began to warm up and that throbbing ache started to go away.

A finger pressed up against her lips and Sherry tasted something coppery. Like she had with her mom's milk, Sherry sucked at it involuntarily. Her stomach grumbled encouragingly as she sucked down more, not caring why she was doing it anymore.

“Sherry, dear, can you hear us?”

“Come on, tomcat, come back to us. You're OK, everything is alright.”

“Big sis, wake up please. Please, I promised I would protect you, please.”

Sucking at the finger, Sherry felt the ache replace itself with a chill which made the sensation of steaming water on her skin a little too hot for her comfort. Gears found each other in her head and thoughts started to line up orderly.

“You awaken to the world again, my spark,” a deep voice rumbled above her, sound smug and pleased, “Yes, keeping drinking my blood. It will fortify your body against the damage you foolishly did to it.”

“I told you to be _nice_ now, Mr. Bear,” Sherry heard her little sister scold from where she was holding on tight, “Let's just be happy she's awake now...”

All her parts slowly working again, Sherry looked around. There was Sue, climbed up her body to hug Sherry's chest as she sniffled. Her older sister and mom were leaning over the lip of the tub, stroking Sherry's arm and shoulder. Using her free hand, Sherry removed the finger in her mouth long enough to say, “I don't understand what is happening.”

“Oh, thank you. Thank you! My baby...”

“That's it, tough gal. Your smell better already!”

“Keep getting better, please. I don't want to lose you!”

Sherry titled her head up at the man. That freak stranger was responsible for all of this. He had to know what was going now, why she felt so weak. The why of her nightmare.

The stranger pondered her face for a long moment, long enough for Sherry to fully realize they were laying naked on each other. Embarrassed, the girl sucked harder on his finger as he rumbled, “You are aware of the … 'sports drinks' that you have been consuming for the last two days?”

Nodding, Sherry sucked the torn finger and contemplated in a fascinated cringe the feel of a second set of little nipples rubbing on her chest. No, not the time. She remembered it all right. Why didn't she wonder at how strange it was properly till now?

“It was a concoction mixed by me and your female siblings to make your first breeding by me … more comfortable for you. That scheme appears to have gone sour.”

Pleas for forgiveness escaped her sisters, but Sherry just moaned back against the finger angrily. She wanted to hear the rest, now her head could hold answers.

The stranger continued, that wicked amusement coming back, “I am a demon, in case you have not already surmised that. A demon from someplace else here to conquer this settlement and it's pleasant little valley. Your progenitor and oldest litter-mate have already been turned into demons. By me.”

Well, that made about as much sense as everything, Sherry grumbled in her head. Pulling the finger with her, she looked down to moan at her chest's captor. The little girl looked up, wiping away her tears, “I'm not really a demon, I'm a … well, Mr. Bear calls me a 'priestess'. It's how I'm healing you.”

Resting her head back against the densely muscled chest, Sherry tried to wrap her fuzzy head around what was happening. She weakly made a motion with her hand, like when she … had struck out at Sue.

The stranger growled with an odd wobble to his voice, “Yes, that was the … unforeseen element. The concoction should have only made you demonic enough to survive proper and full mating upon me, but it did more. You are part demon, but the rest of your human body fades as well. It is being replaced by … something else. You're becoming a being powerful in … what I can only call a magical talent.”

The finger wiggled in her mouth as his smirk came back in full force, “If you had only struck out at me with your demonic self, I would have won easily. You hardly have the rage to overpower me. You smell too soft to even survive that degree of hatred, let alone the will and knowledge to form it.”

Plopping out of her mouth, the finger withdrew. She heard a snarl and snort above her and it plopped right back in, freshly wounded all the way to the bone.

“You did not use your demonic power, however. Blindly, you relied on your magic. Ignorant of what it was or the harvest upon you it would reap. The magic drained your physical strength and vitality rapidly, till you were on the verge of death. If not for my mates, I would have crushed your faltering strength and devoured you as a unique treat in the place of a failed experiment I believed you to be.”

Well, he sounds pleased with himself even with her uneaten, Sherry snipped back mentally as she looked around. The other three were looking at her intently. Unsure how she actually about what was going on, she nevertheless pulled the finger out and croaked, “Thank you.”

Her mom grabbed Sherry's free hand, “It's nothing, baby. You were just scared, meeting Master so suddenly. We didn't do a good job of reassuring you.”

Releasing her death-hold hug on Sherry's chest, Sue climbed up higher to peck Sherry on the cheek, “Mom's right. We messed up.”

A bemused Mia, probably tightly-wound again and hiding behind her poker face, just ruffled Sherry's hair and grunted, “Nothing I wouldn't do again, Energetic Brat the First.”

Tilting her head back up, Sherry grunted against the flowing blood. He too was being weird and embarrassing, stroking her face with a quizzical look on his face. The stranger who called himself a demon somehow figured out what she wanted to say again.

“I am feeding you blood to strengthen your demonic half, just as my runt's wind bolsters your remaining human essence so it may contain your forming strange other half. If you wish to survive, you'll need two things: to learn to control that other half and to be bred by me. My male essence will be something you will hunger for, to balance your change and to satisfy its new instincts within you. Likewise, you will need to release the building energy in your body from that stranger other half. Even now, I smell it being drawn into you from outside… from somewhere irrelevant now. With no seed of mine, you will be too weak to contain your power. Without depleting your power, you will burst no matter the strength of the container.”

New kind of sick sweeping into her, Sherry squinted her eyes closed.

“This game has indeed gotten away from me,” he growled on, claws running along her ears, “I would normally breed you till your mind shaped itself into something pleasing, but I do not think that best now. With your strange change, I think I should take you willingly. So, my spark, shall we start a new game?”

Sherry's eyes popped open. Taking out the finger, she croaked, “So does this mean I won the last one?”

The stranger, demon she corrected, growled loud. Her mom was tutting too but Sherry's sisters finally giggled, if with an edge of mania as they broke out of their funks. The demon guy gave all of them a hard look before a reluctant smirk cut across his face.

He was chuckling along with the giggles now, sneering in his strange growling voice, “How did you put it? 'Best three of five'? I have not conceded the battle yet, merely acknowledge your advantage this last … set. Do we have a bargin?”

Thinking, Sherry considered the idea. Whatever horror was going to happen, it seemed like she had avoided it. Well, the worst of it. Maybe. He sounded like he wanted her to cooperate with him, to make things easier since that trap of a drink had failed. She still felt too weak to get away and her family … was already changed anyway. Where would she go? Was Mike changed? What would happen if he hadn't yet, if Sherry ran away?

He said she'd won. That was 2-0. So what, she'd just have to not get pregnant to win the whole thing? She was still only twelve, but she'd started having periods last spring. What would the odds be, escaping that fate till … she got away or whatever? Well, he had to … do his business in her, right? Maybe there would be a way to keep that from happening while not showing her hand.

And if she lost? She'd have a baby … alongside Mia and their own mom. A baby, her baby. She bet if she did have a baby, it would grow up into a kid who could keep up with her games. And there were kick-ass lightning powers…

The terrible memory of Sue falling over got replaced by archery targets, bursting into flame. Yeah, that would be pretty sweet...

Sherry grunted her assent against the finger in her mouth. Be quick with a plan and own it, she remembered her soccer coach telling her once.

“Very well. I shall prevail in the end, but you may keep your pride, my treacherous arcanist, in favor of me forcing my victory here and now. You will breed yourself upon me after we heal you. In return, I will teach you about your new self. Show you how to wield your new body. Yes?”

Feeling a half-erect manpole against her back, Sherry thought over the horror of what was just said. Try as she might to think of another way out of this, all her brain gave her was little snippets to coax her into agreeing.

The way she had felt coming into the bathroom. Now that she could move well enough to try and move away from what was poking her back, she realized she had really almost died. That wasn't Sherry being too tired to move, that was her body shutting down.

The way this demon had been with Sue, like his favorite thing got busted up and frustrated he didn't know how to put it back together. How Sue got, huffy and angry her friend wouldn't stop fussing over her and see to what was making her worried.

The way her mom and Mia had been with each other. Sherry had never seen either of them like that, never that worried about her or touching others so gently. Her mom and dad never held each other like that, at least not in front of Sherry.

Maybe, just maybe, it might all turn out alright. Own the plan.

Grunting her consent again, Sherry felt three very girly and very nude forms latched onto her as her family hugged her tightly. Water was splashing everywhere as the tub overflowed with bare skin. Sherry felt like her face would melt off, she was blushing so much. They all felt so … warm and soft.

Growls vibrated the room, with little Sue's excited voice puncturing the noise unintelligibly. Sherry didn't have time to wonder at her family growling along with the demon cause his erection was growing under her, reminding the preteen what she just signed up for. That reminder was taken thankfully way as she was lifted out of the tub. The room became a storm of towels, excited voices and deep growls confusing Sherry further. The flurry of activity carried her into her parent's bedroom.

When the storm cleared, Sherry found herself standing alone as she hugged her nude body to keep all the private bits private. The demon guy flopped down on the remains of the bed. Shocking Sherry, little Sue climbed up after him and seemed happy to start licking and kissing his dick. Sue's little feet draped over his chest, in an obvious arrangement so her wiggling backside would draw his giant hand into rubbing her tiny butt.

Their mom was moving about the room, righting lamps and filling the room with more light. Sherry kind of wished the lights were off, she could see everyone's nudity clearly now. Since when did her mom have so much bounce in her step?

There was Mia, crouched on the other side of the man's hip. The teenager patted his thigh, snickering, “Up you go, princess. Don't worry, you can go as slow as you like since it’s your night. I'll pin him if he gets antsy, just say the word.”

Own the plan. Better to risk having a baby than pop like a balloon.

Telling herself that didn't help, she just stared at the huge erection. She still didn't know if she could even survive that. The image of neon lightning striking her little sister without Sherry having any control over it sprang up behind her eyeballs. A hand, her mom’s hand pressed up against a wall of light despite the spark-induced flames of her own dress raging upon her...

Sherry would not let that happen again. Steeling herself, she carefully approached the twitching thing she was about to impale herself on … somehow. Sue and Mia scooted out the way as Sherry planted her legs to either side of his hips. Behind her, she felt her mom take hold of her hips, giggling in a weird way as she blew air on Sherry's ear.

Sherry took a deep breathe. Own the plan, never let that happen again. It's not that huge … no, don't contradict it. It's fine. No more lighting my family on fire, that's what I'm doing here.

As she lowered her hip, the preteen tried hard to ignore the fact her own mom was not only touching her pussy but holding the lips open for the erection, held up by her sisters.

The demon guy's hand sprang below her crotch, a finger running along her opening. Shivering, the girl heard him rumble, “Imagine all your anger. Every scrape of hate you can summon, all of it traveling to your belly. See it. A single mass building inside, your temper raging that this is happening.”

No more coaching or goading was needed for that. It was easy for Sherry to be furious at all of them. They were dragging her into this … fucked up madness! Why was her mom rubbing her back with those giant fat-sacks! Why was Mia rubbing her legs and licking her thigh! Why would you lick a  _ thigh _ !

Why was her little sister making out with the bastard! When the hell did the squirt even get over there!

Her belly really did start to feel full, insides writhing with what felt like snakes just as pissed as she was and wanting to bite everyone. She could hear them hiss. The shithead demon growled more, his shitty voice pleased, “Good. Now imagine your snakes worming their way through you, becoming your body. Feel their fire, knowing they can survive anything so to return their spite.”

A hiss escaped Sherry's frown. Her belly and crotch felt weird. The hand removed itself and her mom pressed her down. The tip of the demon's dick touched her tight opening, which loosened just enough to envelope that tip of his dick-helmet in what Sherry’s mind could only explain to her as a kiss.

Sparking currents erupted within Sherry's body, but she pressed herself down further. Own the plan! She was not about to turn tail and run! Fuck this shithead! Fuck her mom and sisters! She was not about to run scared from anything!

Her pussy spasmed as the head pressed inward, spreading her pussy lips impossibly wide. Mind full of coiling and hissing snakes, Sherry felt the ones inside her crotch spread apart so not to be torn. They knew what they had to do in order to survive, till they could strike back.

Own the plan. One of the snakes got scarified by the others, bursting apart. Sherry glanced down, seeing the head of the dick was in her. His shaft started to disappear into her, blood dripping down it into the fur of his pubic area.

Allowing her mom to gently push her further down, Sherry hissed aloud again. Her insides stretched taunt, then more than taunt. The angry snakes were shifting things about, making space. Making themselves smaller or larger, whatever would hold them over till she could fill this shithead with a city worth of electricity!

She heard a pop inside herself, like a wall socket shorting. 

Then the wall of static crashed into her ears. The snakes wiggled more powerfully and a disdainful snicker escaped her lips as another inch went in. The dick in her was pushing out her belly now, but it wasn't enough to make her belly complain.

The bulge grew bigger as she wiggled herself further down. With a little cry, Sherry felt her hips hit fur. The bulge almost went up to her ribs. Not sure how those snakes could even make that much room, Sherry marveled how warm and tingly she felt as her own heartbeat joined his in rattling her body. Her mom was clearing Sherry's tears with little pecks all over her face as the static receded back once again into the background, leaving only two joined heart beats to shudder Sherry’s being from wrenched-wide opening to brain.

As her mom lifted her hips off the massive dick, Sherry threw her head back and moaned long and loud. Her stomach grumbled and her little pussy quivered, her salivating snakes even more furious now. Her wiggling hips reached the top and Sherry got hold of the present again, looking down.

There was blood smeared on the shaft as well as a lot of sticky wetness. The snakes hissed that the blood was nothing, everything else their little gift to her. Look at your pussy, the snakes hissed boastfully. Barely gripping the tip of the stranger’s dick, her pussy lips were leaking more slick wetness from where her lower body smooched him. She watched it roll down his shaft.

Sherry had been too full to realize how wet her crotch was, but she was seeing it now. Her little pussy had just taken that whole thing and left it drenched with more of her juices than her insides should even contain. Her lips curled upwards. Let's see any another twelve-year-old do that!

“More,” Sherry breathed, panting along with her snakes in anticipation. This was her trying a second finger in there times a thousand. She could take that second finger after she applied herself enough and got a shitload of orgasms out of it. Would this dick get her a thousand times the orgasms of playing with herself?

Escaping her mom's hands, the girl began to lower her hips down again on her own. If she could take it, she could beat it. The only thing to remember was to get it out before she lost the set. A perfect 3-0 could still be hers!

Her mom's hands found Sherry's thin chest and nipples, massaging them as her own boobs pressed into Sherry's back. Her older sister was feeling up the bulge and moving her head to where the dick was pushing back in. The girl felt a tongue slide up to her nub and cried out.

Reaching bottom faster this time, Sherry wiggled for a bit there as she marveled how her stomach and pussy felt. How good Mia's tongue felt teasing her special button and how ticklish her back was getting with all the milk rolling down. The snakes in her were hissing so hard in pleasure she teeth should have been rattling.

Taking her elders by surprise, Sherry freed herself of their hold. She raised and lowered herself hurriedly, hearing her own butt slap against his thighs. Gargling out a cry, she did it again. And again. Huge soft pillows let her rest her head against them as she bucked, more hands stroking the bulge in her belly.

Head full of the intense feeling, the girl wondered why everyone had been so busy warning her about this stuff that they forgot to mention how great it felt. Even Becky Thompson, her high school friend from the soccer team, said it hurt and wasn't that great. Becky Thompson was a liar!

Pulling herself up and down was making it hard to track things, but the girl saw her little sister break off kissing the shithead demon and hop up on the bed. The little girl rushed Sherry and managed to latch onto Sherry's chest, pushing her smaller tongue into Sherry's mouth. The preteen got to taste her first real kiss as she rode the monster penis.

The demon guy was grunting now, his claws on her hips as Sue started giggling at Sherry's failed attempts to kiss back past the sounds climb out of her throat.

Warm greatness shot through Sherry and she stopped at the bottom again, arching her back. Her little sister's mouth hungrily ate up Sherry's pleasure shouting as a tongue licking at her crotch explored Sherry’s climaxing folds. Their mother whispered 'Good job' into her ear, pushing those big boobs up onto her shoulders so Sherry could watch them leak down her front.

The girl discovered orgasm could come back around for another pass. She grabbed at the leaking nipples as she moaned through a second wave of awesome inside her baby sister's lips. When it subsided, little Sue actually snickered at her as Sherry panted and squeezed their mom's boobs.

She wanted that feeling again. Two orgasms in a row had felt like her brain leaking out, it was so good. Tilting herself forward, she rested her hands on his stomach and started up again. This time, she didn't bother going all the way back up the long dick, leaving half of it inside each time. The half stroke allowed the girl a much brisker rhythm.

Sherry cried out some string of curses as the demon started moving his hips. Keeping her balance best she could, she could only hold on as the dick drove in and out of her. Every bounce when their hips meet sent her whole body sliding back up the hard shaft, soon met with her hips chasing that sensation of fullness back downward to swallow his renewed invasion.

The sound she was making her pussy sped along was pretty foreign to her, even if it was coming out of her own mouth. It was kind of a laugh, a bit a moan, and a whole lot of a demand for more. She was being really loud even to her own ears. Her strange call mixed the demon's loud chuckle.

Her belly full of horny snakes swelled more, her insides flooded by some steamy torrent and Sherry's moaning laugh became incoherent screaming. Her whole body was a twitching, spasming festival of greatness.

She had supposed to have done something before this, right? What was it again? For a second she thought it might have been not letting this very thing happen, but that was crazy talk.

Going limp against her mom’s chest, Sherry watched herself be pulled off the huge dick. A big wave of his cum splashed out of her pussy once it was free and her sisters were there to lick it up. The gobbling lips even found her pussy and Sherry wiggled as she got tickled down below by a pair of lapping and invading tongues. Whatever sound she had been making stopped when their mom kissed her gaping mouth passionately.

A pleased growl filled the room and snapped Sherry out of her dizzying recovery. Opening her eyes, she spotted him place his claws behind his head. That dick of his was still hard and standing ready.

Pulling away from her mom and dislodging her sisters, Sherry licked her lips as she got hold of it. Wanting a better look at what had just been in her, she rubbed the head as her other hand moved along the shaft. It seemed so damn big, yet her little crotch had taken it. She felt her brave little crotch with it's accompanying sexy snakes deserved a serious applause. Their hissing agreed, wanting to stretch like that again for her.

Lighting him up with a billion volts could wait.

“Now then, my hungry storm, does the thought of mating still fill you with dread?” the demon guy growled, clearly pleased with himself.

Quickening her hand rubbing to a blur, Sherry gabbed back excited, “No way, that was amazing. I didn't think it would work, that I was about to die actually, but I kept going and I kept taking more and more. That half-stroke part where we both were pushing it in and out was epic. Can we do that again? I bet we'll ...”

Her brain caught up with her words. “... cum even faster this time,” she squeaked, hands gone still in mortification.

The room filled with laughter, varying levels of humanity to each. Her big sis grabbed some dick for herself, rubbing it with Sherry, “So, how did you like your first creampie?”

Her big sis made a face when Sherry didn't know what that was. A dumb face that Sherry puffed out her cheeks at, annoyed. “It means when a man cums in you without protection, leaving his junk leaking out,” her sister explained.

“They actually have a name for that?” their mom asked behind Sherry, her own hand busy rubbing Sherry's still leaking crotch, “I don't see why. That's what is supposed to happen.” Her mom switched hands and Sherry twisted her head around to watch her own mother plopped a finger into her mouth, coated heavy with both the stranger’s and Sherry’s cum.

“Why would you need protection?” Baby Sue asked, all curiosity. The little girl was getting her legs across the demon guy's chest, pushing her butt into his groping hands. The two of them were all smiles, if one did look a lot toothier. Sherry noticed both of them were doing some weird thing with licking their lips when they looked at each other.

Removing her hand, Mia used her own dick to demonstrate for Sue, “We're talking about condoms. You slip them over dicks, like this. That way white stuff doesn't get inside and you don't make a baby. Not that our asshat would ever wear one.”

There was a lot of smiles and giggles going around, Sherry snickering along nervously. The resident guy grumbled, “Human foolishness. Why would you chose not to breed, after all the work of pinning a female?”

“Come now, Master, I'm already carrying your child but you're still happy having sex with me,” their mother teased, “Babies are good, but it feels great even if you're not trying to make one.”

“He doesn't have to pin you, though. More like chain you up if he wants a breather,” Mia jabbed, still moving her dick between her splayed fingers to imitate having sex, adding thoughtfully, “Can't say I much like the idea either. Doing it raw feels so good, but I hear they make some real thin ones. Oh, but that feeling you get seeing cum spurt out and just knowing this chick might have a swollen belly with your name on it soon… wait, only the asshat knows what I'm talking about!”

The demon roared laughter as Mia gave his shoulder a kick.

“I've seen one of those. Alice likes to lick them clean afterwards,” baby Sue giggled, pressing her butt past the claws and onto the chuckling demon guy's face. He just grunted as Sue's eyes opened wide.

“Ew, those have spermicide in them,” Mia cringed, taking her dick more firmly in hand, “Those wouldn't work on us two anyway. We spurt so much they'd break. OK, seriously, who wants on this, cause Sherry doesn't look to be in a rush to try it.”

Propped back up, Sherry felt her mom whisk herself away. Her little sister was really moving her hips on the demon guy's face, chirp out encouragements excitedly. Catching Sherry looking, Sue asked with a very non-kid expression, “So, did you? Did you like your first 'creampie'? I like it when Mr. Bear puts his icky stuff in me. His tongue is good too!”

Watching, Sherry was amazed. Was he that good at licking?

“He can fit in you too?” Sherry asked, but Sue just kept staring. Well, answer for an answer was fair … even if it was just too much information! “I … seriously liked it, though I thought my tummy was going to overheat from how hot it felt. I still feel like I just drank a whole pot of hot coco, but from the wrong end.”

Both her mom and Mia cheered excitedly from where they were rubbing their big boobs together, their mom giving big sis' dick the attention it craved with her hand. Even her stupid baby sister was laughing, straightening up and spreading her wee lips. Sherry could see the thick tongue moving gently up into the leaking pussy of her little sister.

Her own pussy really was still hot, but it occurred to Sherry it wasn't just the cum still in there keeping it warm. Had she ever had more than two orgasms in a day? Oh shitville, she thought, what if they just kept getting bigger the more you had? Was that a thing, if you could keep going?

She found herself already repositioned and the big dick stretching her pussy open again. Her brain went numb as it slowly entered her. Her stupid mind wanted to blank all this wonderful input out and the girl fought to keep herself from spacing. Her own giggling moan joined all the racket in the room.

OK, so I fucked up, she thought, but maybe ending it 3-1 might not be so bad. Lock out victories weren’t everything, after all. Against such a big demon, a short newbie demon-thingy can have a lot of pride in that spread. Plus, lightning powers. How many lightning-powered twelve year olds were out there, able to fuck big dicks and have more than two orgasms in a day?

Just her, she thought. Just Sherry Merral. 3-1 was a good score in exchange for that, even if he somehow got lucky and knocked her up first try. Striking bottom reinforced the notion and she giggled. “I was serious earlier, anybody got a stopwatch? I want to see how long it takes for me to make him blow.”

After all, Sherry mused to herself, one of her victories can be him unable to resist cumming in her, fast and often. She'll have all of that hot coco feeling she could ever want then. Sherry Merral, the wee girl who makes grown men beg for mercy after trying to keep up!

Yeah, that was right. Victory was still in her grasp as well as all  its rewards.


	25. Sharon's Joy

Heart filling with pride, Sharon listened with her eyes closed to the room. All her little girls were growing up. Two of them officially women, if you were of an old-fashioned mind. Before, she had imagined seeing them walking down an aisle first, giving them away to boyfriends or possibly girlfriends.

Sharon always had a sneaking suspicion that Mia might like girls more than boys.

Hands up against the wall, Sharon let her privates relish Mia's girl-penis thrusting in and out of her. Keeping her eyes closed to focus more on the feeling of being fucked by her eldest daughter, the homemaker murmured, “You've gotten a lot better with that 'boy problem' you have, dear. Who is the lucky lady?”

Grunting loudly, her eldest was working up her second gift for her mommy and panted back, embarrassment overpowering her lust, “That's … kind of a difficult question to answer, mom!”

Giggling at the absurdity of her daughter being shy while having sex, with Sharon no less, the mom gave her daughter a taste of what a woman's hip could do. Her insides gripped the problematic boy part as she moved her hips to meet the thrust in new ways. Clearly enjoying the lesson, Mia groaned aloud and yelled thanks to whatever higher power was listening for her dick and 'her mommy's snatch'.

Her Master chuckled as Sharon moaned along happily.

Calming down, Mia relented as she slowed to play with Sharon's behind, “I kind of been fucking this girl named Alice. She's got a lot of experience, even though she's just a freshman. Mr. Shit-bag's new maid. Also, I kind of … forced myself on Aria at school… twice. I got to do something about that, she starting to get … weird now because of me. I rape her soon as I see her and I got to do something to make that … better?”

Her eldest daughter gave Sharon's hams a half-hearted slap. Some rather unflattering images of this Aria getting her face pushed into the dirt and entered popped into Sharon's head. Her eldest gave Sharon’s hams another, more energetic slap to drive the image out.

Twisting around, Sharon freed herself of the girl-penis and pulled her little girl into a tight embrace. Opening her eyes, Sharon looked up into her taller daughter's lighter blue eyes and cooed, “That's right, my girl-stud. You make things right when you mess things up after you have one of your grouchy spells, just like I taught you.”

Her daughter still looked uncomfortable and ashamed, just like she used to back when the temperamental redhead started showing up from the playground when she was little, bruised and bloodied with angry parents in tow. Not wishing her little Mia to dwell on the past like she was so prone to, Sharon pressed their breasts together just like she knew her eldest liked. A memory surfaced as she thought over her daughter's problem. “Aria? That little snotty kid you used to play with in the sand pit? Always standing on things? With that uptight trophy-wife mother who wouldn’t shut up about all those pageants?”

A throbbing wonder entered Sharon and began to hump her into the wall. Sharon panted and lustfully watched her daughter's eyes darken red.

“Yeah... she was always kind of a bitch, but I … can get real mean now. Like … crazy. I know you taught me not to hit people, but … I just like it so much now I can't help it. With … women, it's not my fist wanting to do … ya know, the hitting. Baby Sue tried to help me control it, but it didn't work out too well,” her daughter admitted.

Sharon stroked Mia's heating face, letting the girl spill everything bothering her as she filled Sharon with increasing roughness, “I got that way with a doctor who works for the asshat at the hospital. The one who treated us for 'food poisoning', remember? She's an evil freak though and totally cool with it at the end. She practically worships the asshat and me, even though she doesn't like fucking men. Can you believe it?”

Legs clamping about Mia’s middle, Sharon convinced Mia to slow to enjoy it so the homemaker could answer, “Doesn't like men? She should still worship you, you've always been a pretty girl. Wait, you mean Dr. Callean?”

Her daughter blinked at her, then after another long blink rearranged their coupling to thrust in more powerfully. “Go mom, getting some,” her eldest purred into her ear with a clear note of this new mean streak, “We got to get you two more officially introduced. I so want to see that in person.”

Bouncing so hard made talking difficult and Sharon scolded, “Not so rough, dear. I want to hear it all! Oh god, that base is thick! Slowly, slowly, my proud girl.”

Smiling ruefully at her own mother, Mia spread Sharon’s legs wide and took her time trusting in at different angles. Sharon's stare finally got more out of the reluctant child, “I kind of did a … mean style blowjob with the mom of Sue's friend. Not like, a random friend, the one he has staying up in a cabin. It was a thing I knew she would enjoy but we both would still know it was a punishment, if that makes sense? She really, really likes getting punished. You'll … just have to see it for yourself when you meet her.”

“What,” Sharon panted confused, “You mean you just like … grabbed her head and stuck your lovely penis in, pumping it like your doing so wonderfully now?” Repositioning, her daughter started slamming her penis in more firmly and quickly before nodding. “What, like that! I really need to meet this woman, if she enjoys that. Make sure she isn't a bad influence on Sue when our little girls play.”

Both of them looked over. Sherry had fetched her big sis' phone, which had surprised everyone by still working, from the remains of the burnt jacket and was now timing herself atop of Master. Her middle girl’s thighs were caked in his tasty cum, which Sharon's baby girl was gobbling up happily. With a full mouth, mischievous Sue would then giggle as she kissed Sherry.

“That might be a moot point now, mom,” Mia groaned, arching her back.

The homemaker felt like she was going to be pushed up the wall by the force of her proud girl cumming in her. Warmth filled and swelled Sharon's insides as her eldest rubbed her breast into hers powerfully, hips twitching. Breathing heavily, Mia raised Sharon's head and kissed her deeply as the homemaker got a rather vivid image.

When she broke off, her eldest muttered, “Promise not to hate me?”

Feeling both of her daughter's cum leak down their legs, Sharon hugged her eldest tightly. “Of course, dear. I assume this has something to do with wanting to give your little sister a spanking while wearing some teacher getup with your blouse open?”

Breathing out, Mia rubbed their breasts tenderly as her hard penis rubbed Sharon's thigh. Muttering low, Mia complained, “Why do I end up with the one psychic mom who can only read my horny thoughts? But yeah, I'd say their related.”

“Don't leave me in suspense dear, or I'll have to spank you both to be safe,” Sharon chided, licking her lips as the penis rubbing moved closer to reentry.

“Oh god, I'd probably enjoy it now. OK, here it is. I've also done stuff with Sue. Not … penetrating Sue. Even the bastard hasn't done that. But like ...”

“Playing together with your mouths and rubbing at her, all the fun not penetrating stuff?” Sharon asked, giving Mia's behind a slap to be safe.

“Yeah,” Mia admitted bashfully.

“Like you said, a moot point now, proud girl. I mean, you just gave your mommy two creampies, right?” Sharon asked, loving her daughter's blushing face so red it obscured her freckles. Then there was another image, a confusing one. “Mia, why are you getting horny just thinking of her in a frilly dress? I normally need more for that, I don't have your nose.”

“Oh, that,” Mia breathed, blushing more and trying to hide her face to the side of Sharon's, “Mom... what would you do, say … if I asked for your youngest's hand … for you know, m-ma-marriage?”

Taken aback, the homemaker twirled around with her oldest. The one on the outside now, Sharon pressed her body in and nibbled at the girl's neck to buy time. Was her oldest seriously asking if she could marry her youngest? Well, incest wasn't something she could complain about now, but that was a bit much.

Wait, Sharon thought, oh no, she can smell me thinking that.

“I would have to consider it for while, proud girl,” Sharon reassured, “I would give any suitor for you girls a lot of thought, I promise you that. If Master would allow that sort of thing. You really love Sue … in that non-sister way?”

The frilly dress came off the image of Sue, her youngest now clearly laying naked under her oldest in Sharon's mind, smiling all big and mischievous.

“Yeah,” her eldest breathed, “I mean, I do. I … kind of like the asshat. When I don't want to kill him, I mean. I don't know, he fucks with my head so I can't keep my thoughts together with him. I really like you too, you got to be the nicest and sexiest mom ever. I'm going to really like Sherry too, I can just tell. She has this idea she can fuck any dick into the ground that I’m just so going to love proving her wrong over. But for Sue it's all … simpler, more powerful. I just love the shit out of the brat, I can't stand the idea of not being near her anymore. Sue is just so...”

The rambunctious voice of her middle daughter called out again, “Time!” followed by a rather disrupting orgasmic scream.

Both Mia and Sharon looked over, seeing Sherry slide off Master's shaft and laughingly fall back on the bed. She practically panted her boast, “Faster … by a minute … this time! Told you ...”

Her Master tsked, clearly confused what the fuss was about as Sharon's youngest scrambled over to suck greedily from Sherry's opening. Her middle daughter groaned aloud and wiggled her little hip against an even smaller head.

“Like I said, let me think it over. You can't have realized you feel that way for very long. Why don't you go spend some quality time with her while I go teach Sherry something fun?” Sharon asked, feeling the image grow stronger. She pinched the hurrying teenager's ass goodbye.

What would her Master make of that? No, let's not think of that now. This is Sherry's night. Sauntering over to the bed, Sharon cozied up against her Master’s side.

He smiled at her, growling, “Done with my hawk, Luscious?”

The image of both her daughters with him in Mia's bed filled Sharon's head, then what looked like a rather dirty drawing of her. It looked too much like one of Sue's to not be. Of course, her Master knew all of this stuff between her daughters. Nothing got past her powerful Master. A new image slithered soaked in his lust into Sharon's head: her daughters loving each other as she was loved powerfully by her Master, even as her daughters drifted away to revel in each other in private.

He always knew what she needed and she kissed him for it, giggling in his ear, “Yes, for now Master. I thought you might have worked up a thirst, having an endurance match with my hyper girl?”

A clawed hand grabbed her behind and pulled her breasts closer. Tilting her chest, the homemaker got her leaking nipples into her Master's waiting mouth. Fresh lust burst in her chest as a thirsty mouth started sucking. Making herself comfortable while serving her demon, Sharon surveyed the room.

The lovebirds were off in a corner of the bed by themselves, Mia pulling Sue up on her feet. Her eldest rubbed her penis along Sue's folds and closed thighs as the little girl played with her suitor's breasts. Mia whispered something to Sue causing the little girl to blush, darting her eyes over to Sharon. Smiling back reassuringly, Sharon watched her little girl’s smile return shyly back to her big sis.

Her middle daughter was still down, panting. “Sherry, dear,” Sharon cooed.

Propping herself up, Sherry begged, “Please, mom. It feels great, but I don't think my little pussy can take anymore! I give!”

A rumble of triumph vibrated Sharon's tit, causing her to moan. Now her middle girl was up and looking cross. She really didn't like to lose, Sharon thought approvingly.

“No, no, honey. You have more than your private area to feel good with. I'm thinking of a new game!” Sharon called out, laughing. Her daughter was looking at her curiously, never having been one to turn down a new challenge. It was adorable the way the light bulb of realization seemed to light up Sherry's face. Rearranging herself, she started to stroke Master's cock. Scooting over so Sharon could see without overly twisting her neck, Sherry tentatively stuck out her tongue and licked around the base of the head.

“Very good, just like that! That spot just below the head of Master’s penis is really sensitive. Tease him with what's to come like that, like you're giving a little sample of how you're going to lick him.”

Her Master grunted and Sharon saw her well practiced mouth on his penis, Sherry closely watching and attentive. Between the image and his more passionate groping of her behind, Sharon knew he was pleased. The image was soon drowned out by this single throbbing red color. Looking down, she saw he had taken a break to look around the whole room.

Sharon could relate, everywhere she looked was something to inflame her own lust.

Her eldest had Sue laying on the bed now, holding the little girl's legs up and together, thrusting powerfully into the closed thighs. Little Sue was giggling like crazy as her tiny vagina with it's specially matured clit were rubbed. Both had images in their head of the other, these powerful lusts overlaying the fun they were having right now.

Returning to Sherry, Sharon had nothing but praise again. Her middle daughter was licking the whole length of the long penis, slurping up all the cum and blood on it. Rolling over so Master could see, Sherry stuck out her tongue. Sticky cum dripped down onto her chest.

Master grabbed Sharon’s emptied breast and grouped  it firmly, bucking his hips in hunger. “Now, Sherry, don't tease. He wants to feel good too. Try sucking just on the head and swirling your tongue around.”

Obedient, her daughter did just that. Master's penis grew and reddened as her girl's tongue swirled around her sucking lips. Sherry groaned, her eyes swiveling into the back of her head. Kissing the top of her Master's bushy head lovingly, Sharon realized her little girl had came just from sucking on the head!

The sight must be so like when Sharon had tasted her Master for the first time, despite their vastly different bodies. The commonality filled Sharon’s chest with thankful glee.

Overflowing with both emotion and desire, the mother hugged her Master's head tighter, pushing the nipple of her still full breast deep into his hungry mouth. His clawed hand moved from her behind to her folds, caressing them as Sharon moaned more.

“Now Sherry, come lay on him … yes, like that. That way you can just let it slip down your throat once you're comfortable opening your jaw enough. Don't rush and don't do it if you have to force yourself! Just  keep your head still and let your body do the work of pushing it down your throat. That's it, don't worry about licking or anything, just keeping your teeth off. Oh, she can do it, Master! Just go back and forth dear, taking a little more in as you feel comfortable,” Sharon instructed, rubbing her daughter's tight behind affectionately.

A roar announced Mia's building excitement. Sharon watched as her eldest spread her youngest's legs wide and pressed her tip up to Sue's tiny vagina. The little girl was shuddering and moaning as Mia arced her back, cum splattering about as the small entry of Sue’s was quickly overwhelmed in the surge escaping the older girl. Relaxing and momentarily spent, Mia was taken by surprise by her little sister grabbing her arms. Spun around, Mia toppled under the little girl's weight tackling her chest and fell on the bed, her would-be bride moving to clean both her sexy parts.

Their sister was shifting her whole body up and down now, hungrily swallowing most of Master in apparent display that her throat was just as gifted as her new flexible insides. Mia, her own girl-cock shrinking inside Sue's mouth, gave the little girl's behind a pat and the sisters shared a look. The teenager crawled over panting to suck and kiss the shaft Sherry couldn't swallow.

“No, no, Mia dear. Like that you should try sucking on his testicles,” Sharon instructed, licking the inside of her mouth. Shoot, her Master was clearly enjoying her milk so it wasn't likely she could spring down there to demonstrate. Her eldest gave her a disbelieving look. “Trust me,” Sharon laughed, “He loves it and I love doing it. Maybe you will too? I'm sure you'll love it when they jump when he cums.”

Shrugging, her eldest tried it. Her Master released her breast and roared pleased, one of his balls clearly now in Mia's mouth. Sherry jumped, frightened by the sound, but Master slapped a claw on her behind to encourage her to continue.

Chest running out of milk to please her big demon Master, Sharon repositioned herself  under his arm to watch with him. When she lightly tugged at her Master's claw, he let it go limp and she moved it back between her legs. Firm rubbing and claw-tips teasing her clit had Sharon growling along with her Master in no time.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Sue body flopped onto Sharon's belly, all smiles, “Hi!”

Both the homemaker and her demon Master laughed loudly. “Hi there, my pretty Sue. Having fun?” Sharon purred, voice tinted in an amused growl.

“Yup,” Sue beamed, wiggling upwards tills she had Sharon's huge breasts in her tiny hands, “How long do I have to wait for my boobies to get big like yours, mommy?”

“Hard to say,” Sharon laughed, rubbing her youngest's face, “I don't think yours will get quite as big as mine. I came home one day with bigger ones, remember? I had the doctor make them bigger. Then Master helped me have real boobies that big … or, bigger now I guess. I think you'll probably have boobies like Mia, which are a nice size to have.”

Mia's head popped up, “Thanks, Mom! I like them too.” Snickering, teenager disappeared again with a demanding glint in her eye that just confirmed Sharon’s suspicion that Mia too shared Sharon’s oral tastes.

“Why did you have the doctor make them bigger? I always remembered you having big boobies!” Sue asked, rubbing around stray milk.

Sharon frowned, but felt her Maser pause his pleasuring of her crotch to squeeze her mound reassuringly. Right, she reminded herself, she was his. She didn't need to worry about the fucking, rat-bastard bitch Mick. Fighting down the frightful growl building in her throat, Sharon tried to answer sweetly, “I got them for your daddy, but he didn't seem to like them enough to stay home, did he?”

This time it was her middle daughter releasing the demon, huskily speaking after plucking her spittal-coated mouthful out and catching her breath, “I know he liked them, mom. I heard him on the phone, once. He was all boasting and making hand motions, saying they were the biggest he had ever seen in real life.”

Her Master growled and Sherry glanced over, “Don't worry, I stopped the clock.”

A clawed hand gave Sherry's behind a little slap. Sherry protested but Sharon and Sue were quick to also give her cheeks a slap. Sticking her tongue out at all three of them, Sherry adjusted her red hair and swallowed the penis again. Sharon was delighted to see the little bucking motion her middle daughter's hips were making now, her crotch dripping with fresh arousal.

It always made Sharon happy seeing Sherry discover something new to play.

“How was bigger boobies going to make daddy stay home more?” her youngest asked. The little girl was licking the milk experimentally now.

“Oh, I don't know really,” Sharon began, but the demon turned her head around and kissed her deeply, his tongue greedy for her eager tongue. He was growling low and she got an image of him enjoying the memory of fucking her with Mick in the room.

It got replaced with far less pleased and faint image of her hiding from her daughters as he mated them, some image of Mick tormenting her. More eager, she kissed back feeling like the luckiest woman in the word at that moment. This evil devil, openly hungry for her daughters and even strangers, still cared more about her than that cheating bastard husband. Enough to be honest with her. Enough to push her to let go of her pain, to demand it.

It didn't matter if it was just so he could enjoy fucking her more. That was still more than Mick.

Panting, her mouth was released. She tried to find words, but there was Sue suddenly kissing her to. The tiny tongue was tinted with the taste of something warm and sweet, tasting of something Sharon felt she should know. As she taught her youngest new ways to flick her tongue about, it dawned on Sharon what it was.

Drinking it down, they broke their kiss and Sharon breathed deeply. “You little imp, that was my breast milk, wasn't it?”

“Maybe,” Sue giggled, lowering herself down to play and suck at her mommy's breast again, like she had returned to being a baby. Baby Sue really had enjoyed suckling a smidgen too much, Sharon recalled happy. The image she was getting off Sue was so sweet, just Sharon with an open blouse and cradling Sue. The fact the image included Sharon sucking off Mia did smut up the idea, but Sharon stirred at the sight too.

Stirred so much, both as her current mother self and bitchy younger self. The latter which strained itself in Sharon’s mind, with help from the red pulsating images invade her brain from through the room. In moments, milk escaped her suckling daughter’s lips and the mother pulled the little girl tighter to her, wanting Sue to have it all.

Sharon felt so free and laughed as she felt it, deeply. Her Master was right, she had to let that wound go, let herself be free with him and her girls. And someday soon, with her little boy.

“OK, girls. I'll tell you the real reason I got my boobies made bigger. Your father likes to sleep around with other women when he isn't home. He doesn't admit it and tells me he wouldn't dream of it, but I knew in my heart. So I had them made bigger, hoping he would rather sleep with me.” Admission over, Sharon caressed the hair of her child. Even as a little girl, Sue suckling had a weird way of comforting Sharon.

This time both of her older girls released their mouths from Master, suddenly all outspoken outrage. Their timing was off and Sherry got a face full of cum. She called out in surprise and Mia roared laughter. Hand over her own mouth, the homemaker had to suppress her own giggle.

Lured away by the outburst, Sue raised her head up, “What did I miss … oh god, Sherry! You're supposed to lick it till the end! Mommy, I'm going to go clean Sherry now.”

All eager to be helpful, Sue was quickly up and tackling Sherry. They both rolled off the mattress, the little girl licking at the bigger girl's face as Sherry tried to lick it up herself while fending off Sue. Hand still over her mouth, Sharon giggled as her younger two rolled around on the floor.

Her eldest returned to licking Master's sack as she stroked his still eager cock. Between licks, she said hotly, “I didn't know dad was being such an ass. I mean, for fuck's sake, you were smoking already!”

A little busy climaxing on her Master's hand, Sharon almost didn't hear. “I know, dear. Oh! I know how you four were with him. When he's home, the bastard is just the perfect dad but you don't know how often I went to bed with him horny and unfucked. How certain he was thinking of other women when he finally did sleep with me. How much like a boyish ass he is away from home!”

Her climax subsiding, Sharon tried to clean her face. Talking so much might not have been such a good idea when her tongue was rolling all over. It’s a good thing her daughter understood things by smell cause Sharon had little hope any of that was actually words. Then an urge hit, causing the mother to smile wickedly.

She needed to see her eldest on her Master again, pierced deep with hopefully her own throbbing treat waving to her mommy.

Springing up, in no time Sharon had Mia held up by the waist. Her eldest was laughing and asking what was going on before Sharon lowered her. Master had his shaft up and Sharon speared her daughter on it, naughty Mia's wet crotch bottoming out in no time. As her eldest recovered and began to hump the demon, moaning the whole time, Sharon began to caress her eldest breasts and nibble on her earlobes. Her eldest daughter really did have a nice set of breasts, she considered proudly. She had a good view of them looking down her daughter's front, watching them ripple under hand as her daughter was filled.

Glancing over to her Master, Sharon watched him put his claws behind his head again and smile. His hungry eyes had a gleeful light shining within as the only image Sharon got from him was Mia bucking. The homemaker smiled back, so happy her daughter could rouse Master so.

“I'm so sorry, mom! We should have noticed! Oh god, I'm with Sue. I hope I grow all big busty like you someday, those are some amazing titayes rubbing my back!” Mia screamed, arching her back further, “Oh sweet banging Christ, has it only been a day since last we done this, Az? Shit, fucking you seriously fucks up my sense of time!”

Master laughed, “It has, my hawk. And yes, I have been hungry for your squirming atop me, just as you have starved for it.” The demon's upward thrusts started to grow more frantic and he growled savagely, “Luscious, I will be stealing your offspring from you.”

Releasing her eldest, Sharon watched her daughter flop down and met her rising Master. Their mouths locked as their wet lovemaking became more feral, both with claws that dug into each to forbid any escape. Sharon considered joining the fun despite the ferocity, but her younger two caught her attention. They had their little crotches intertwined and rubbing each other, both panting laboriously.

“What are you two doing?” the homemaker asked, walking over to sit on her heels next the strange sight.

“I saw this in one of daddy's magazines, mom,” Sue panted, “The women in the picture seemed to really, really like it. It really does feel real good!”

“She's right, mom,” Sherry grunted, trying to talk and gulp air at the same time, “This is … _so_ much better than fingering myself!”

Trying not to fall over from laughter, Sharon tried to keep her mommy tone against her rising giggles, “Oh, I bet. I never even thought to try that. Mommy never really had much interest in having sex with other women.”

Both of her little girls shared a look. Before their mom could react, both were apart and had hold of her arms. Sharon was pulled to the floor by two giggling monsters, landing on her back as her legs were spread wide so her mound was left raised up in the air. Wiggling up to straddle a leg each, both of her impish girls alternated in trying to get their little crotches rubbing  into Sharon's.

Her clever girls soon had their system down, moving in rhythm back and forth to take turns rubbing their folds and little nubs over Sharon’s clit without pause. Their proud mommy called out each time they switched out in their naughty game.

“You little minxes! Oh, oh my! This is pretty fun, isn't it? Way, way better than playing with myself, I agree,” Sharon murmured, watching her bare daughters concentrate so hard on helping her feel great.

Her Sherry, resting on Sharon’s raised leg during her little sister’s turn, called past their giggles, “Told you! And I'm sorry too, about dad. Is … does your Master guy make you feel … good, you know, like this. Instead of daddy?”

“Don't be sorry, honey. That's your mommy's problem. And yes, Master makes me very, very happy,” Sharon started, but felt her orgasm overtake her brain, “God bless you two! Bless, bless your wonderful little hips! Oh, oh my, oh I'm going to get you two!”

As she recovered, Sharon worked her soaked hips back against her adorable attackers. Her little ones cried out happily in fake fear, belied by the fact they were now having to pinch each other to get the other to give them their turn.

“Get 'em, mom!” her Mia roared and laughed. Master was sucking on her breasts as he rested his hips and let Mia work herself on him. Both of them were observing Sharon's charge with red, gleeful eyes.

“No, we'll get you again,” Sue called out. Contrary to her boast, the little girl leaned back and breathed out heavily. All three of their crotches grew even slicker. Huffing, Sue mumbled, “Sorry … sorry, too … dad is … a butt-hole!”

“Language!” Both Sharon and Mia growled, but her Master and middle daughter drowned them out with their laughs. Tickling her daughter's feet, Sharon watched her little girl squirm, “And where did you find your daddy's dirty magazines?”

“Daddy … secret … room in … _closet_!” Sue breathed as she moved over to let Sherry resume the game, clearly trying not to laugh and not doing a very good job of it, “I watched … you and Mr. Bear … and Mia with Mr. Bear … in there! Oh, mercy! I call mercy already!”

Now it was Sherry who called out and went limp. Both of them looked to be down for the count so Sharon rose to lay her girls down below her and started pecking at their faces as she tickled both of the imps.

Laughing, Sue tried to defend herself, “Daddy has magazines of naked ladies and this weird beer drink in there! There is even a TV and camera in there! I thought daddy might be weird too, cause I think he recorded you and him and even stuff Auntie Rachel was doing from in there! Oh, please Mommy! Mercy!”

Sharon was choosing to listen to her little girls laugh at the moment. She was happier that way, leaving it to her younger self in her head to remember.

“Shit, dad's a pervert!” Sherry called out, then tried to avoid Sharon's glare. Her daughters were getting dirty mouths.

“To be fair,” Mia moaned, drawing Sharon's attention to the bed. Her eldest tongue was lolling out and garbling her speech as Master pumped into her, “We're … not ones to talk … at the moment!”

The demon thrust upward and held Mia as he snarled loudly, causing Mia to scream as she pounded a fist into his shoulder, “Oh fuck me! Fuck _me_! Pour it in, you magnificent bastard! Balls, I think my belly is swelling again! More, shitburg!”

Transfixed, Sharon and her little girls drew themselves around Mia and watched the teenager's belly actually swell up. The demon pulled himself up to stand on the broken bed, hoisting up the pregnant-looking Mia. Once the teenager was in the air and legs held apart, Master pulled out. Breathing heavy, Sharon watched her own daughter's opening contract around the leaking honey to hold it in but the homemaker wouldn't have it.

Reaching up, Sharon began to play with Mia's overheating crotch as her tongue caught her treat. Two little minxes soon joined her and had Mia groaning deeply above them in no time. Her willful girl held out longer than Sharon would have thought, but soon the first gush splattered across Sharon's face giving her a plentiful taste of her Master with a hint of her little girl.

Her other girls soon rose to steal their own share from the source and Mia shook as all three of them gulped and licked as the teenager's belly emptied.

As Sharon accepted her eldest daughter sliding down her body to be held in a sticky embrace, her Master flopped down to lean his back against the wall. Her proud girl regained her senses quickly and scooped up her sisters. Smiling to herself, Sharon left the girls to play and found her Master. Remembering in time she was smeared all over in his cum and mouth full of his taste, she merely snuggled under his arm and pressed in her chest to side to rouse him as they watched the girls.

Giving his softening penis some lazy strokes, the two of them watched her girls steal licks of his honey from each other's bodies. It quickly evolved into a three-way war, looking more like horseplay than sex as her girls taunted, tickled, and tackled each other to gain an advantage. Sharon giggled warmly at the sight of the girls getting along so well.

She was so glad she had beaten the rotten bitch in her head into a pulp. The homemaker wouldn't trade this moment to a world, enjoying this sight with her happily rumbling Master. The younger her in her head still found all of this strange and horrifying, trying to drag Sharon back to how she was at times. But moments like this, just like earlier with Sue, caused that smug younger her to wake up to her own desires and freed Sharon to be who she really was.

Of course, any bitch was quick to complain and her own quickly grew greedy to take her Master for herself. Preferring to marvel at how her life had changed instead, Sharon shut her up just like Mia had showed her and instead called over her youngest. For her trouble, she had the little girl leaping onto her roughly. Tongue already out, Sue tried to draw Sharon into the game by attacking Sharon's smeared chest.

“Your a greedy little piggy, aren't you?” Sharon laughed, happy to surrender to the eager little mouth for now.

“Yup,” Sue chirped, smiling up sweetly before giving her mommy's left breast a big greedy lick.

Looking over at her Master, Sharon saw her stoking hadn't been without effect. Her Master's eyes still burned with lust. Increasing her speed as he continued to harden, she turned back to her youngest and patted her head with her free hand. “How about you, baby girl? Your big sis has been busy sowing her wild oats, have you been busy too?”

Looking up, her little girl made a show of thinking. “You mean adult stuff?” Sharon nodded, moving her hand to Sue's back. “Just Mia and Mr. Bear. And now you and Sherry. Oh! And Alice, she's funny. She was there for my first time taste of white stuff and helped me like it. She tastes a little like apples, which goes really well with Azuren's walnut flavor. I still think all of us taste best, we all taste a little like blueberries. That goes best with Mr. Bear!”

Humming happily at how excited her little one was to share her discoveries, Sharon was about to ask what other flavors her little connoisseur had discovered but Sue eye's suddenly clouded. Averting her eyes, Sue started moving a finger through the goop on Sharon's chest as she added, “There was a boy who tried. I didn't want him too but he … tried to make me do adult stuff with him. My other me and Mr. Bear stopped him.”

Wiggling upwards, her baby moved to hug her. Releasing her Master, the horrified Sharon wrapped her arms around her baby girl. Weakly, her baby whispered into her ear, “My bear killed him. My other me thought we maybe could have fixed him, make him better. He was only a little lost, all his head would have needed was a little nudging to set him right. I didn’t get a chance to fix him though and I wasn't sad when Mr. Bear killed him. I just realized that. I'm sorry mommy. I’m sorry I didn’t save him...”

“You mean he was going to rape you?” Sharon asked, taken aback. “I should think Master would kill him! No one touches my girls like that! Don't you feel sorry, baby, he got what he deserved!”

Mia made what Sharon was sure was a disrespectful comment down there with Sherry, rankling her as she listened to her girls gossip.

Clearly not bothered, her Master laughed and wrapped an arm Sharon’s shoulders. Joining her daughter in exploring her chest, he growled into her ear, “My runt was in no danger. Her power would not have allowed the vermin entry, not with his paltry strength. Still, I had reason to put an end to him already and he dared to touch my tasty Sue so I did so once he stopped being amusing.”

Kissing his strong jaw, Sharon cooed, “Thank you anyway, Master. Please keep looking after my girls.”

Now her oldest was crowing, Sue giggling along into her chest. Even Sherry was laughing nervously at her! Sharon wanted to scold them for making fun of their caring mother, but something was bothering her. "What do you mean, your other self?”

Looking up, her baby seemed to consider the question as she rubbed her face against Sharon's cleaned breasts. “I have … it's really hard to explain, mommy. I have like … an adult me who talks to me, shows me how to do stuff. She says I don't grow like normal people. I just get big till she can fit in me, I think.”

Stroking her youngest back, the homemaker felt profound horror at the idea some mystery other Sue was going to steal her baby.

“It is not as you think, my luscious,” her Master reassured, moving her hand back to pleasing him, “Just think of that pesky Other as … possible future runts reaching back. Unlike other humans, my weakness’ self is stretched in time as it were. The present moment is a broader concept for her.”

Considering that strange revelations, she wordlessly escaped her suckling daughter embrace and mounted her now rock-hard Master. As he sank in, she let out a long lustful sigh. “I don't know what to make of that, Master,” she muttered, filling herself till her rear meet his warm fur and her back so arched her shoulders rested against his chest, “I just want to keep my little girls as long as I can.”

Her Master grunted, seeming to fight something. Smiling, she moved her hips just like he loved, like she was his prey squirm within the claws of his embrace. Taking care not to tip over from her increasingly violent thrusting, she rubbed the side of his face. Her Master frowned as she turned her head to look up into his unholy eyes, their glow becoming the only light she needed. He frowned, but she also saw the image in his head. An image to match the present reality. Knowing she was giving him exactly wanted he desired, she smiled and let her moans breath her delight to him.

She knew now he would smell exactly how lustful and happy she was. Her clever, powerful Master. Grunting under her eager assault, her Master muttered, “As do I, my beauty. I do not desire our little one to go anywhere.”

“Ah!” Sue cooed, at Sharon's breasts again. Rubbing and squeezing for milk from Sharon’s large and heaving breasts, little Sue got a mouthful before sharing with 'her bear.' “You're so cute when you tell the truth, Mr. Bear!”

Her Master snarled, eliciting more happy giggling from Sue as Sharon braced herself as he took hold of her so he could feed himself into her forcibly. Sharon threw her head back against his chest and called out incoherently. Then Sherry was there, landing between Sharon's spread legs. “Hi-ya, mom!”

“Hey, firecracker,” Sharon purred, playing with Sherry's hair with a shaky hand, “What are … you up to? Oh. I see your big sis ... is all _excited_ again!”

“Yup,” Mia growled, rubbing her lady-rod against her younger sister, “I said I was going to give Sherry seconds and now she's going to get it. Ready, tomcat?”

Looking uncertain again, Sherry got hold of one of Sharon's hands and gripped it tightly. Winking down at her nervous girl, Sharon squeezed back as she moaned atop her Master. This was a new side of Sherry and as her mommy Sharon needed her to know she was OK.

Squirming her hip against her sister's probing, her middle daughter breathed deep and called out, “Ready!” Her eyes popped open and she grunted, “Oh, oh, oh god mommy! This is freaking amazing. Oh …. ah, goodness! No, screw it! Fuck! Fucking hell! Sex is something god damn else!”

Laugher again filled the room, as well as moans. Trying to keep her own pleasure profanity from her lips, Sharon decided now wasn't a time for scolding.

“Right?” Mia boosted, speeding up and going deeper into her sister, “I'm going to start going for real now, Sherry. Hold on to mom and enjoy!”

Releasing her hand, Sherry grabbed hold of Sharon's middle and held on as both of them were fucked harder. Her delightful Master wasn't to be outdone after all, both studs growling competitively as Sharon and Sherry held on and enjoyed their little contest. Mother and daughter groaned and panted together, sharing a smile.

The homemaker was starting to wonder where Sue had gotten to, but when her Master paused to enjoy Sharon climaxing upon him, Sharon found her. An exploring tongue from below Sherry found their connection and licked all around Sharon's now soaked thighs. Sharon called out blessings on her naughty daughters as Mia paused so the other two could enjoy the sight of their mother climaxing.

Coming back to reality, Sharon found Sherry rubbing her hip impatient upon her sister, but now she was keeping her eyes averted. A finger on her chin brought Sherry's eyes back around and Sharon managed to clear her throat despite gasping for breathe.

Bashfully, Sherry spoke up, “Mom, I know this might sound weird. Even if … you know, with both of us sweating on each other as big sis and a guy I just met today are sticking their dicks into us. It’s weird, all of it, but … I have a confession I … need to make though. Damn it, Mia! Move!”

Both Sue and Sharon called out, all excited curiosity. Moving her hips slowly, Mia was frowning for some reason and narrowed her eyes at Master. He was moving slowly  as well, long and deep as his lust clouded. He merely growled low, sounded resigned to Sharon.

“Um, what is it baby?” Sharon asked, concerned what could possibly cloud her Master's eagerness while in her. She was sure this had never happened before and she didn't want her Master angry with her girls. Inside, she prepared to take any punishment he might have for Sherry.

He would do that for her, surely.

“I've … actually,” Sherry started before her voice broke in a croak. Frowning, she started to thrust hard against her sister and called out some obscenities she definitely shouldn't know at twelve before continuing, “I've been dreaming … this with, oh god! I mean … I want to fuck Mike! I wanted to have sex with Mike forever! Big brother in me, just like big sis is now!”

Cursing, Mia lost her balance and could only hold on as Sherry thrust back harder, yelling, “I've wanted it for a long time! Before I even know how to get myself off! I love big bro and I want him to do this stuff with me too!”

“Oh,” Sharon murmured. No wonder her Master was unhappy, he didn't like to share. She started to move herself faster too, hoping she could mellow him for what she would ask. “Master?”

“Yes, my beauty?” he rumbled into her ear, his growl having a dangerous edge to it. Her oldest as growling to, the warning clear.

Steeling herself, she dug past all the sweet sensations lighting up her brain and found that hard, unbending part of her brain. It helped, as did her greed for her request. Growling herself, she purred back into his ear, “Might I request something of you?”

He breathed in deep. She knew he was probing her smell, his lust images becoming distorted completely. “I … will consider it. You may also reveal your toy to them, as you wish.”

Panting behind Sherry, Mia demanded, “Wait, what toy?”

“Oh, mommy has a toy!” Sue crowed from somewhere below her sisters. From the sudden look of annoyance on Mia's face, Sharon had an educated guess.

“What? What's happening?” Sherry demand, distracted. Her face was beet red and her moans were growing more urgent as her mind flipped between Mia or Mike thrusting into her.

Blushing herself now, Sharon felt like she was a schoolgirl again reporting an imaginary tryst to her friends. Her Master wasn't making it easy, back to mating her full force again and both hands at her breasts. His lust was hungry for her to abandon her request and for all of them to stay his alone. The image was so clear in his head.

Something else smashed the image and he paused. Grunting annoyed, she moved her hips about with him deep inside her to coax him back to action before her greed reminded her of her wants.

Stilling her breath, she pushed the words past her embarrassment, “Girls, I have a … boy near your grandma's place. A boy I've been, you know, teaching. Like I've been doing with you. 'Adult stuff' as Sue likes to say. Master, my kind Master, he was gracious enough to let me have him to fuck. So, Sherry baby, I think he might let you be with your brother.”

Shuddering, her Sherry fell against Sharon all smiles as her big sister called out behind her, “God damn, tomcat, you get even tighter when you cum! Shit, shit! Oh, recover already, I'm about to blow!”

“Mommy has a bo-oy to-oy!” Sue teased in a muffled voice. By the strange look taking over her sisters, Sharon's guess became a little more sure.

“You don't even know what that means, Sue. I mean … wait. Oh shit! Damn Mia, what got into you?” Sherry demand, her front rubbing Sharon's roughly as both Mia and her Master started back up impatient. The sudden tension lifted, both of their lusts flared bright and hungry.

“Hold on baby!” Sharon called happily, “Their almost there!”

Her Master was first and Sharon accepted his reward for her happily, feeling that familiar and addicting sensation fill her insides. Then Mia was roaring and Sharon raised her head to watch but didn't find what she expected. Her Master had dislodged her with a foot and Mia sat back on her ankles, Mia’s boy cum shooting into the air to land on Sherry's back and Sharon’s belly.

Little Sue sat up in a huff from where previously had been just below Mia erupting lady-dick, hair in shoulder’s slick.

Groaning loud enough to be heard over her disgruntled sisters, her Sherry looked back with a rather surly look as well. Sharon almost laughed when she found her sisters descending on her, Mia licking her moist crotch as Sue eagerly sought Mia's load all over Sherry's back and Sharon's belly. Then she did laugh in delight after Sherry started to shiver, the other girls joining her as all three began to clean up Sharon and Master.

One more time, Sharon bloomed more completely than she ever had before her Master took her as his luscious plaything. This time under the combined attention of all three of her girls. Spent, Sharon marveled as she laid back against her Master who was making himself comfortable as well. Baby Sue was soon nestling up under one of his arms while Sherry pulled herself up Sharon's front to rest her head between her breasts. Mia was slow to leave helping her sister seek one more release during her ‘special night’, but the teenager soon surveyed the landscape of naked flesh and moved to nestle under the demon's other arm.

After a while, little snorts and her Master's deeper snore could be heard, Sherry's last little hiccups of pleasure long past. Cradling her precious Sherry, Sharon watched the first rays of dawn light the sky outside the window.

The night could have gone smoother, Sharon mused, but now she had her daughter in her arms with a big smile on her face and mind full of some dream about her precious brother. All of her daughters in fact were in her bed now with her Master, far sooner than she had expected. The mother found all of it so relieving. All the people she cared about knew about her life now, her real life and self, sharing its strangeness with her. Well, except one. Making her middle daughter more comfortable against her, Sharon joined Sherry in dreaming of the day her little boy could be with them.

Instead, in her dream Sharon found something far different. Despite their strange shapes in the far distance, Sharon recognized her Master and eldest daughter as they moved about hunting anything they came across. A hand took hold of hers and Sharon relaxed as she and her sweet Sherry explored some strange, hostile place. A bizarre place that still felt like home, felt and smelt of Sharon’s Master.

A single small light roamed the landscape with them, the sole source of light in a dark land devoid of calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Book One of Sinful Beings
> 
> Author's Note: And that's the end of the Merral saga, for now. For everyone who has read my humble and often terrible little work, up to now and in the future, I can only offer my sincere thanks. I can't give a definite timeframe for the next book (hoping before spring), but rest assured it is being worked on. In the meantime, maybe visit my blog? I have a few things planned to tide folks over both Sinful related as well as other things.


End file.
